Boy of the Prophecy
by Fairy Amaterasu
Summary: Minato tomó la decisión de sellar al Kyûbi en sus dos hijos para "salvar Konoha", sin saber que ese simple hecho marcaría el destino de la humanidad: Sólo uno de los dos Uzumaki estaba destinado a ser el "Chico de la Profecía", entonces ¿El otro Uzumaki sería "El destructor del mundo"? Kyûbi Fem. NaruHarem
1. An Alleged Peaceful Night

Bueno, esta vez traigo un fic nuevo, el titulo se traduce 'Chico de la Profecía'. Esta vez lo coloqué Ranting M porque quizás haya Lemons futuros… Este primer capítulo es como una especie de prólogo. Espero que les guste…

**Derecho de Autor**

El Anime de Naruto y Naruto Shippûden, todos sus personajes, sus ambientes y paisajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

**Algunas Aclaraciones.**

– Diálogo del personaje.

– _Pensamiento del Personaje._

–** Diálogo del Bijû**

* * *

**An Alleged Peaceful Night**

10 de octubre. De seguro esa noche hubiese sido la más serena, agradable y pacífica noche que hubiese tenido Konoha en toda esa semana. No había nada que pudiera arruinar esa tranquilidad. La luna y las estrellas estaban ópticamente visibles en el firmamento oscuro y el viento suspiraba suavemente las copas de los árboles. Todo estaba yendo de maravilla, hasta que…

— ¡Kuchiyose no Jutsu!

Una enorme bestia demoniaca con nueve colas apareció en medio de la aldea tras una pared de humo. Un poderoso y macabro rugido rompió todo silencio existente. El viento sopló ferozmente y la pacifica atmósfera de tranquilidad se convirtió en un angustioso ambiente de desesperación y miedo. Aquel demonio se encargó de destrozar todo a su paso. Casas, establecimientos, hoteles, departamentos y residencias quedaron reducidos a escombros en pocos segundos. La bestia sólo con rugir o estrellar fuertemente sus patas contra el asfalto causaba una destrucción que abarcaba metros a la redonda. Todo aquel civil que se topó con algún ataque de la bestia quedó muerto. Los shinobi de mayor rango enfrentaron al demonio, sin embargo éste poseía una fuerza extremadamente poderosa y los ataques sólo le causaban cosquillas. En pocos minutos, gran parte de la aldea estaba envuelta en llamas y en escombros.

Cuando Namikaze Minato finalmente logró trasladarse hasta Konoha, o mejor dicho, el campo de batalla, logró observar la devastación que estaba sufriendo su aldea. Eso debía parar. No podía permitir que eso siguiera. Detendría al maldito demonio que se estaba metiendo con lo más sagrado para él. Pero por lo visto el nueve colas no sólo tenía como cometido exterminar la aldea, ya que segundos después de que el Yondaime Hokage apareciera en uno de los monumentos a los Hokage la bestia rugió fuertemente en esa dirección. Su mirada al ver el Hokage se oscureció aún más.

— Ya sabes que estoy aquí… — El demonio formó una poderosa bola negra de chakra comprimido, mejor conocida como Bijû Dama, y la arrojó a toda velocidad en dirección al monumento de los Hokage donde se encontraba Minato.

Tendría que hacer algo mejor que eso si quería acabarlo. Con su jutsu espacio-tiempo Minato desvió aquella Bijû Dama hacia un lugar alejado, muy alejado de Konoha. A lo lejos pudo observar el impacto del ataque que acababa de desviar, vaya que había causado gran destrucción en la naturaleza. Tenía que tener cuidado para donde mandaba los ataques del Bijû.

Estando de espalda una mano desconocida sujetó a Minato por el pecho y lo jaló hacia atrás. Algo un poco inverosímil ya que atrás de Minato sólo estaba la gran roca, además de tomarlo en un momento poco oportuno, por Kami, ¡su aldea estaba siendo destruida!

…

— Yo seré tu oponente. Punto.

* * *

Minato de pronto cayó al suelo. Colocó sus manos al frente de su rostro para protegerse de la caída. Palpó el césped con sus palmas luego de una pequeña fracción de lucidez en su mente. Parpadeó varias veces tratando de caer en cuenta en lo que había sucedido. Si, cierto, desvió el ataque del Bijû, una mano lo sujetó estando de espaldas y luego… Minato alzó la cabeza para observar a su alrededor. Había árboles rodeándolo, y también había aproximadamente ocho de sus kunai espacio-tiempo clavados en el suelo. Minato se levantó del suelo tomando en su mano uno de sus kunai especiales. Ah, también había un hombre. Posiblemente el hombre que le había llevado hasta ahí. El mismo hombre que había conseguido extraerle el Kyûbi a Kushina hace minutos. El hombre causante del desastre que estaba haciendo el demonio en Konoha. Pero Minato no tenía tiempo para ese sujeto, ya que su aldea estaba siendo destruida por el Nueve Colas así que no podía perder tiempo ahí.

El Hokage se dirigió velozmente hacia el sujeto. Por cierto, esté poseía una túnica negra y una máscara que imposibilitaba su reconocimiento. Minato fue demasiado veloz, sólo una persona con extremado potencial o un usuario del Sharingan podría determinar el movimiento del rubio en ese momento. Arremetió su característico kunai en dirección al cráneo del hombre. Ese sería el fin. Seria… no obstante el enmascarado pudo prevenir el ataque de Minato y para evitarlo hizo que su cuerpo se tornara, de alguna manera, traspasable. El kunai y la mano del Hokage traspasaron la cabeza del enmascarado como si se tratara de simple aire. Y al final, el sujeto no sufrió daño alguno, por el contrario, sacó ventaja al hecho de que el ataque de Minato había fallado para luego él ser el atacante y propiciarle un golpe seco en el abdomen. Pero Minato detuvo la mano antes de que siquiera ésta se acercara a su cuerpo. Luego ambos volvieron a separase sin daños aparentes.

Bien, aquel enmascarado poseía un extraño jutsu el cual le permitía desmaterializar su cuerpo consiguiendo que los ataques no causaran ningún daño en él. También era usuario del jutsu espacio-tiempo al igual que Minato pero incluso más poderoso que el de él y el Segundo Hokage. Ese hombre sabía que el sello del Kyûbi se debilitaría en el parto de Kushina y podría así obtener el Zorro de las Nueve Colas fácilmente y por encima de esto, poseía la habilidad de controlarlo a su antojo. Además, había derrotado fácilmente a los Anbu élites más poderosos de Konoha y logró traspasar la barrera de contención secreta. Sólo existía una persona conocida en el mundo que sería capaz de hacer todo eso. Uchiha Madara. Pero esa conclusión seria, en cierto punto, incoherente ya que Madara debería estar muerto. En fin, fuera quien fuera ese sujeto enmascarado, era una total amenaza en esos instantes, incluso peor que el mismo demonio.

— ¿Por qué quieres destruir mi aldea? — preguntó el Hokage sin bajar su mirada del adversario y sosteniendo su kunai firmemente.

—… Digamos que decidí cobrar una antigua deuda con Konoha. En realidad llevaba tiempo organizando ésta invasión y podría decir que se convirtió en un capricho para mí ver a esa maldita aldea destruida.

Minato frunció el entrecejo más pronunciadamente. En ese preciso momento las ansias de acabar con ese sujeto aumentaban rápidamente. No sólo las técnicas de ese individuo eran peligrosas, su manera de pensar también lo era. A veces el rencor va consumiendo el alma de una persona. Tal parecía que ese enmascarado no tenía ya ni alma ni conciencia. Debió haber sufrido un daño muy fuerte durante su estadía en Konoha ya que su odio podía verse sin necesidad de mirar sus ojos. La maldad afloraba a través de esa grisácea máscara. Sin embargo, ya no importaba qué cosa le había sucedido a ese hombre en Konoha para desarrollar tal odio, Minato no tendría piedad. Se estaba metiendo con la segunda cosa más importante en su vida.

— Luego de que acabe contigo me cercioraré de que Konoha desaparezca del mapa. Todos morirán, ninguna persona quedará en pie, yo no lo permitiré.

Volvió a mirarlo con recelo, pero ésta vez Minato estudió una manera para derrotarlo. El enmascarado sacó una cadena de la manga de su túnica, éstas cayeron al suelo produciendo el estrepitoso sonido del metal chocando con la tierra. Se ató los extremos de dicha cadena en cada muñeca para luego colocar una firme posición de combate. El hecho de que su cuerpo se desmaterializara resultaba realmente ventajoso si se le combinaba con el ataque de la cadena. Podría fácilmente atrapar a su contrincante para atacar con un poderoso ninjutsu o incluso podía llegar a causar gran daño si se combinaba con un buen taijutsu. Tenía que tener cuidado. Minato corrió nuevamente hacia el sujeto, éste corrió de la misma forma hacia Minato. Cuando sólo centímetros separaban sus cuerpos, el Hokage alargó su brazo para clavar su kunai en el pecho del enmascarado pero la mano de Minato simplemente traspasó el cuerpo del hombre, como había sucedido anteriormente. Espera, no sólo el brazo del Hokage, sino el Hokage enteró pasó a través del cuerpo del enmascarado. Ya lo había pensado. Minato por unos instantes estuvo rodeado por la cadena, sin embargo con sólo una rápida posición de manos logró salir de ese agarre, teletransportándose hacia unos de los kunai espacio-tiempo que se encontraban clavados en el suelo a unos metros del enmascarado.

Bien, ya sabía lo que debía hacer para acabar a ese sujeto. Los ataques no le hacían ningún daño, pero luego tenía que materializar su cuerpo para poder atacar a Minato. Lo que significaba que el momento específico para poder atacarlo sería cuando ambos atacaran al mismo tiempo. Si lo lograba, de seguro Minato podría derrotarlo. Pero había un riesgo durante el ataque. De seguro el individuo no quería alargar aún más la pelea ya que le quedaba poco tiempo al jutsu de invocación. El que lograra atacar un instante más rápido que el otro sería el ganador.

— _¡Ahora!_ — El enmascarado corrió hacia el Hokage el cual hizo lo mismo, pero cuando sólo unos pocos metros los separaban, Minato lanzó su kunai espacio-tiempo hacia la cabeza del sujeto. El kunai traspasó su piel, como era de esperarse. El enmascarado alzó su mano derecha para agarrar a Minato, éste a su vez había realizado un Rasengan con su mano derecha. En el mismo segundo que el sujeto materializó su cuerpo Minato apareció encima de él he impactó el Rasengan en su espalda. Sí, Minato ganó.

— _¡Maldición! ¡No vi el momento en que voló hacia el kunai!_

— Ese fue mi Hiraishin no Jutsu Nino (Jutsu Volador dios del Trueno), segundo nivel.

El Rasengan de Minato pegó fuertemente en la espalda del sujeto enmascarado, incluso el suelo a su alrededor se destrozó. Sin embargo el condenado no sufrió daños en su piel. ¿De qué coño estaba hecho ese individuo? No importaba. En el momento que el Rasengan impactó su espalda, Minato lo marcó con su sello especial, el que le permitía transportarse.

El desconocido sujeto se levantó y rápidamente saltó para alejarse de Minato. Al final el Rasengan si había logrado causar un daño en él, ya que su brazo estaba totalmente desintegrado. Oh, se dio cuenta del inmenso poder e inteligencia del Yondaime Hokage. No debió subestimarlo. Minato se teletransportó hasta el sujeto enmascarado y lo apuñaleó con el kunai en el estómago. Ni siquiera le dio tiempo de pensar, reaccionar, esquivarse, Minato había sido extremadamente veloz.

— _¡Haraishin no Jutsu! ¡Seguro me marcó alguna parte del cuerpo! _— dedujo finalmente el enmascarado. Pues lo dedujo muy tarde, ya que Minato estaba ahora colocándole un sello de contracción para quitarle el control del Kyûbi. Gracias a ese sello el Zorro de Nueve Colas ya no le pertenecería. Minato clavó su kunai más profundamente, hasta que sintió la sangre del adversario en sus manos. Bien, ya había acabado con la amenaza enmascarada, ahora debía ir a Konoha y rápidamente. El demonio ya no tenía quien le controlara, ahora estaba en el libre albedrío de escoger que hacer y Minato estaba seguro que no desaprovecharía la oportunidad para destruir lo que aún queda en pie de Konoha.

— En serio eres fuerte. Me has sorprendido. — comentó el enmascarado separándose de Minato y montándose en la rama de un árbol cercano. Vaya que tenía resistencia el desgraciado. — Me apuñaleaste, me quitaste el control del Kyûbi, fuiste más rápido que yo… definitivamente te queda bien el puesto de Hokage. Pero algún día volveré y controlaré nuevamente al Kyûbi, y luego al mundo entero. Yo los gobernaré a todos, eso no lo dudes. — dicho esto el enmascarado utilizó nuevamente su jutsu espacio-tiempo logrando así transportarse hasta otro lugar fuera de Konoha y sus alrededores. Esa había sido, hasta ahora, la especie de promesa más macabra que Minato había oído, y algo le decía que ese sujeto tenía palabra.

* * *

Mientras tanto en Konoha, las cosas no estaban mejor. La mayoría de los jóvenes había sido trasportado hasta las afueras de Konoha para que permanecieran a salvo. Obviamente no se les permitió pelear ya que, era obvio que no tendrían ninguna oportunidad contra el gran demonio. Y como generación futura de Konoha, no podrían morir aun. La mayoría de los civiles también fueron evacuados de la aldea.

Los shinobi de mayor rango fueron los que se quedaron a batallar contra el Nueve Colas. Gracias a Kami que al demonio no se le había antojado lanzar otra Bijû Dama, de lo contrario todos, tanto los shinobi como la aldea estaban jodidas. Aunque sinceramente la aldea ya estaba lo suficientemente jodida como para lograr ser jodida más. Las técnicas Katon (Elemento: Fuego) provocaron grandes incendios y las Fûton (Elemento: Aire) avivaban aún más el fuego.

— ¡Tenemos que sacar al Kyûbi de la aldea! — comunicó Shikaku Nara a los otros shinobi. Éstos rápidamente infundieron la información a los que no habían escuchado. Ahora el objetivo era sacar a la bestia de Konoha para evitar que éste la siga destruyendo y a su vez, para atacarlo de una mejor manera. Cinco shinobi del clan Aburame arremetieron al mismo tiempo sus insectos contra el rostro demonio, simultáneamente Chôza Akimichi aumentó su masa corporal hasta compararse con la del Zorro demoniaco, pero sin llegar a igualarla. De manera cronometrada varios shinobi del clan Uchiha atacaron alrededor cuerpo del demonio disparándole bocanadas inmensas de ardiente fuego mientras los insectos dejaban su objetivo principal para empezar a atacar en las patas del Zorro. Éste rugió fuertemente y comenzó a lanzar desesperadas patadas debido a los insectos y debido al fuego, eso lo había irritado de sobremanera. No podía creer que unos simples humanos le estuvieran causando tanto dolor, por esa razón el Kyûbi realizó varios sellos manuales. Tal hecho horrorizó a todos los shinobi que batallaban contra él, es decir, ¡No jodan! ¡El Kyûbi va a hacer un jutsu! Corrieron por sus vidas los que llegaron a la conclusión de que no tendrían oportunidad contra el demonio y se quedaron los que tenían complejos suicidas, o mejor dicho, los valientes guerreros que no se dejaron intimidar por la bestia, era lo mismo. Prontamente se arrepintieron.

**— Fûton: Ôki Tatsumaki** (Tornado Gigante)

El Kyûbi alzó sus gigantescas patas delanteras y las abrió en el aire, a continuación las cerró en un movimiento que fue extremadamente rápido, a pesar del tamaño. Esto desembocó a una gran ola de aire que se le podía comparar con un tifón de magnitud diez. Todos los shinobi fueron aplastados por la presión del aire. Era físicamente imposible evitar esas corrientes de aire, no podían impedir ser lanzados metros y metros por el viento. Los restos de la aldea salieron disparados fuera de ésta junto con algunas personas. El Kyûbi volvió a rugir ferozmente imponiendo su gran poder.

Chôza había sido revolcado afuera de la aldea, pero no se iba a dar por vencido, aun no mostraba su técnica. El mega obeso del clan Akimichi hizo de sí mismo una gigantesca bola humana que comenzó a rodar a altas velocidades en dirección al demonio. El Kyûbi vio venir aquella bola y con sus patas delanteras la detuvo antes de que ésta le impactara, sin embargo Chôza seguía dando vueltas en el mismo lugar mientras que la bestia forcejeaba para impedir que le impactara. Chôza siguió de largo en cuanto el Kyûbi realizó un salto para esquivar el Nikudan Shensha (Bola de Tanque Humano) pero en el momento que aterrizó, una gigantesca serpiente morada oscura apareció en el campo de batalla arremetiendo ferozmente al Zorro de Nueve Colas, mordiéndolo y logrando finalmente sacarlo de la aldea.

— ¡Toma eso Zorro de mierda! — gritó Tsunade Senju la cual acababa de entrar al ruedo junto a su animal de invocación. — Katsuyu.

— Dígame, Tsunade-sama.

— Cura a todos los shinobi mal heridos que estén en los escombros y dales una porción de chakra a los que aún están batallando.

— Entendido Tsunade-sama. — La gigante babosa empezó a dividirse en babosas más pequeñas las cuales empezaron a rebuscar entre los escombros para auxiliar a los heridos. Tsunade bajó del lomo de su babosa y se reunió con los shinobi que ya se habían recuperado de la reciente técnica del demonio.

— ¡Tsunade! Qué bueno que ya están aquí. — comentó Hiruzen Sarutobi colocándose en pie con ayuda de Inoichi Yamanaka.

— Estaba durmiendo plácidamente en mi cama cuando de repente escuche un estruendo, me encontré en el camino al idiota y vimos a ver qué ocurría. — bromeó Tsunade.

— Ya el Kyûbi salió de la aldea, ¿Ahora qué? — inquirió Wasabi Matarashi al observar a lo lejos al demonio, el cual estaba más cabreado que hace momentos.

— Será imposible acabar con el Kyûbi con simples ninjutsu, tenemos que sellarlo. — propuso Shikaku.

— ¿Pero cómo?

— El Yondaime es el único que sabe cómo sellar al Kyûbi en una persona. — Hiruzen observó con recelo la frontera de la aldea en donde se encontraba el demonio. ¿Dónde rayos estaba Minato, será que le había sucedido algo?

— La antigua Jinchûriki era Kushina-san pero si ella no murió, de seguro debe estar muy débil como para volver a contener al Kyûbi en su interior. — comunicó el Nara tomando su barbilla en un acto pensativo. — Quizás ya dio a luz.

— ¿Entonces quién será el nuevo Jinchûriki? — preguntó Hiashi Hyûga.

— El nuevo contenedor del Kyûbi tiene que ser alguien con el chakra especial para aguantar al Biju, de lo contrario esa persona puede morir.

— ¿Cómo coño sabremos quién tiene el maldito chakra para contener al maldito Kyûbi? — preguntó Fugaku Uchiha.

— Solamente las personas del clan Uzumaki nacen con este exótico chakra.

— Oigan, no quisiera interrumpir esta maravillosa velada pero tenemos un poderoso problema con nueve colas haya afuera. — señaló Wasabi apuntando su dedo hacia la nueva batalla que se estaba formando a las afueras de Konoha.

El demonio estaba cabreado, realmente cabreado. Al frente de él se imponía una gigante serpiente que lo igualaba en tamaño y fuerza. Aunque no habia nada más fuerte que el Zorro de Nueve Colas. Nada en la tierra era capaz de derrotar al Kyûbi cuando éste desataba su poder. Konoha iba a desear no haber nacido nunca. La bestia comenzó a realizar otra Bijû Dama. Mierda.

— ¡Manda! ¡No permitas que ese ataque llegue a la aldea! — ordenó Orochimaru mientras pisaba reiteradamente la cabeza de su invocación.

— ¡¿Y que mierda quieres que yo haga?! ¡Que me interponga y me pegue a mí!

— Si eso es necesario, sí. — Una maligna concentración de chakra se sintió al redor de la nueva técnica del Kyûbi. Una poderosa Bijû Dama, incluso más poderosa que la anterior fue dirigida por el demonio hacia la aldea. Ahora sí, todo estaba a punto de terminar. Estaba… Ya que el Yondaime junto a Gamabunta, su animal de invocación, llegaron justo a tiempo para desviar la Bomba Bijû hacia el bosque al igual que con la primera utilizando el jutsu de espacio-tiempo. Ésta sin duda había sido más poderosa que la anterior pero gracias a la velocidad del Hokage pudo ser desviada.

Ahora, ahora debía actuar rápido.

— ¡Orochimaru-sensei, necesito su ayuda! — Orochimaru asintió desde el lomo de Manda y rápidamente se dirigió hasta Minato. El Hokage con toda la concentración que pudo obtener en ese momento utilizó su jutsu de espacio-tiempo para teletransportar al Kyûbi junto a él y Orochimaru hacia el lugar en donde había dejado a Kushina minutos atrás.

* * *

Sí, tenía un plan. Un plan un poco descabellado pero podía resultar. Siempre había que arriesgarse y Minato era un hombre decidido y perseverante. Ese plan tenía que salir bien. El Kyûbi junto a los otros dos shinobi aparecieron en un lugar un poco alejado de la aldea. Ahí, en una pequeña cabaña se encontraba Kushina Uzumaki, la mujer del Hokage, junto a sus dos residenciados hijos. Ella debería estar muerta ya que cuando se le extrae el Biju al Jinchûriki, éste muere. Pero las agallas de Kushina, y la característica de longevidad del clan Uzumaki, rompieron esa regla. Ella no podía morir sin siquiera ver a sus hijos, esa era unas de las razones que la ataba al mundo de los mortales. Ahora, en ese preciso momento ella estaba muy débil, sentía que en cualquier momento perdería la conciencia, pero la tranquilizaba estar al lado de sus hermosos gemelos. Parecían dos pequeños querubines abrigados al pecho de su madre, con sus respiraciones calmadas y constantes, con sus ojitos serrados y sus mejillas sonrojadas. Esos dos bebes eran unos rubios angelitos. Tristemente el silencio que por varios minutos había envuelto a la madre y a sus hijos terminó abruptamente con el sonido de los arboles siendo arrancados en el exterior. Kushina en acto reflejo atrajo aún más hacia ella a sus rubios gemelos. Una ruidosa explosión alertó a la pelirroja. Ésta se levantó lenta y cansadamente de la cama donde yacía junto a sus hijos. Verdaderamente no se quería levantar de allí pero tenía un mal presentimiento. Sentía que debía sacar a sus pequeños retoños de ese lugar. Kushina tomó a sus gemelos con cuidado para no despertarlos, éstos dormían muy plácidamente, sacarlos de su dulce sueño podría calificarse como un delito para la pelirroja. Sacó fuerzas de su almacén interno de chakra y finalmente logró abrir la puerta de aquella cabaña para salir de ese lugar con sus hijos en manos, pero... Sorpresa. El Kyûbi y Minato estaban batallando justamente en frente de ella.

Quiso correr pero sus piernas no reaccionaron. Kushina estaba a punto de desfallecer pero Minato no permitió que ésta siquiera tocara el suelo. El Hokage sostuvo a Kushina y la llevó hacia un árbol, donde la recostó. Ella aún tenía a los gemelos en sus brazos, sus piernas podían fallar, pero sus manos nunca los soltarían.

A unos pocos metros, Orochimaru se enfrentaba a la bestia él solo. Demonios, en qué momento se había metido en medio de todo ese lio. Ahora el Bijû más poderoso sobre la faz de la tierra lo estaba atacando con jutsus Katon, ni siquiera sabía que los Bijûs podían hacer transformaciones de naturaleza, aunque no era irrelevante.

— ¡Que pasa idiota! ¡¿Necesitas ayuda?! — Tsunade y Hiruzen se posicionaron al lado del sannin de las serpientes. Aunque Orochimaru no lo quisiera admitir, era un alivio que esos dos hayan aparecido ahí para ayudarlo. Jamás admitiría que le alegraba ver a Tsunade y a Hiruzen, pero así era.

— Que va.

— ¿Dónde está Minato? — preguntó el Sarutobi.

— Fue a buscar a sus hijos.

— ¡QUE! ¡Y PARA QUE LOS FUE A BUSCAR! ¡Acaso Minato se voló!

— No, Minato sellará al Kyûbi en sus dos hijos. — informó el sannin. Las miradas de incredulidad en la rubia y el Sandaime no se hicieron esperar. Luego no tuvieron tiempo de seguir discutiendo ya que el Kyûbi los había atacado con una de sus colas. Esa maldita bestia estaba desatada.

— ¡Entonces tenemos que capturar al Kyûbi! — exclamó Hiruzen luego de haber esquivado el ataque del demonio. Tsunade lanzó su poderoso puño hacia el hocico del Kyûbi, y debido a la monstruosa fuerza de la sannin éste calló estrepitosamente al suelo, destruyendo varios árboles y causando un gran cráter en la superficie. Sin embargo la bestia no sufrió un daño abrumador como lo fuera sufrido una persona normal. Después de todo se trataba del Bijû más poderoso. Repentinamente salieron unas veinte manos de madera rodeando al Kyûbi. Estas eran controladas por el Mokuton (Elemento: Madera) de Orochimaru. El demonio pareció tornarse más histérico al sentir que los brazos de madera le impedían el movimiento. Detestaba que le amarraran, sobre todo odiaba ser encarcelado por técnicas de Madera, eso le hacía recordar a la batalla entre El Primer Hokage y el Líder de clan Uchiha en antiguas épocas. Pero ahora era el sannin quien le ataba con esa madera. El Kyûbi volvió a rugir ensordecedoramente debido al hecho de que le resultaba imposible deshacer el amarre de aquella madera.

**— ¡Malditos humanos! ¡Los mataré en cuanto me libere! ¡Malditos sean!**

— Mi madera no soportara mucho. — advirtió Orochimaru manteniendo sus manos unidas en el sello de la serpiente para mantener la fuerza de su agarre. El sannin empezó a sudar y sus manos empezaron a temblar levemente. Si Minato no se apuraba el Kyûbi se liberaría del agarre.

— P-pero Minato… son nuestros hijos… ¡No puedes hacerle eso a nuestros hijos! — reclamó Kushina viendo hacia sus dos pequeños con ternura. De sólo pensar que algo les podía suceder sus manos comenzaban a temblar.

— ¡No hay otra forma! Kushina… — intervino el rubio arrodillándose junto a Kushina y tomando sus manos, quedando los bebes en medio de ambos.

— Tienes razón, pero… si algo sale mal.

— Todo saldrá bien. — animó Minato sonriendo. — Puede ser un riesgo sellar un Bijû tan poderoso en el prematuro cuerpo de algunos de nuestros dos hijos, por ello utilizaré el Sello Bloqueador Demoniaco para dividir el alma del Kyûbi y luego sellar esa energía en ambos bebes con el Sello de los Ocho Trigramas que me enseño tu padre. Nada puede salir mal. — ambos permanecieron callados por un momento mientras contemplaban a sus hijos dormir. Se veían realmente hermosos. Parecían dos gotas de aguas, eran idénticos. Y los dos habían heredado los rubios cabellos del padre, este hecho hizo sonreír a Minato.

— ¡MINATO! — se escuchó a lo lejos la voz de Tsunade. Ya era hora del sellado.

— Confío en ti. — Kushina tomó con delicadeza a sus hijos y se los entregó a su padre. Minato asintió a su mujer y rápidamente se dirigió al lugar en donde estaba el Kyûbi apresado. Parecía que en cualquier momento el Kyûbi se zafaría del Mokuton de Orochimaru ya que actuaba desenfrenadamente. Movía las nueve colas intentando deshacer de algún modo el fuerte agarre e la madera alrededor de su cuerpo. Su cometió rindió frutos cuando tres de los brazos de madera se rompieron.

— ¡Apresúrate Minato! — gritó Hiruzen.

— ¡Hai! — Minato le entregó sus gemelos a Tsunade para luego colocarse al frente del Kyûbi. Ambos cruzaron penetrantes miradas de odio. Sus ojos batallaron ferozmente en fracciones de segundos. ¿Cuál de los dos era más poderoso? El Kyûbi, obviamente. Aunque… era Minato quien tenía la situación bajo control. Con rapidez el Hokage realizó un sello manual tras otro. Carnero, serpiente, jabalí, pájaro, perro, rata, carnero, gallo, buey. Ya estaba listo. — ¡Tamashi Fûjin! (Sello Bloqueador Demoniaco) — El Shinigami (Dios de la Muerte) que Minato acababa de convocar apareció delante del Kyûbi. El Shinigami poseía una larga bata blanca, un largo cabello negro y liso y una guadaña en sus manos. Éste básicamente se encargcamente anca, un largo cabello negro y liso y una guadaña en sus manos. rmir. a mala madera. e y a sus hijos rrados y uaba de absorber el alma del enemigo y sellarla en su guadaña sin causar ningún daño al usuario. Sin embargo este Shinigami también tenía la capacidad de dividir el alma de un ser humano o demonio sin absorberla utilizando su guadaña. Éste Fuinjutsu (Técnica de sellado) fue muy utilizado por los integrantes del clan Uzumaki y afortunadamente el padre de Kushina le había enseñado ese secreto y legendario Fuinjutsu.

Sin más tiempo que perder, el Shinigami alzó su guadaña por encima del Kyûbi y en una sola estocada introdujo su mística arma en el cuerpo del Bijû. En si la guadaña no causó ningún daño físico, ni a la bestia ni a la contención de madera de Orochimaru. Sin embargo el alma junto con la energía del Kyûbi quedó dividida. Eso era realmente doloroso para el Zorro de las Nueve Colas, jamás en su larga existencia había sentido un dolor tan jodidamente insoportable. Quizás el hecho de que su alma acababa de ser dividida tenía algo que ver.

— Ahora el Sello de Ocho Trigramas. Voy a sellar el Kyûbi adentro de los gemelos. — avisó Minato uniendo sus manos para invocar un pequeño altar rodeado de velas encendidas. Tsunade colocó suavemente a los dos gemelos dentro del altar.

**— ¡El Trono Ceremonial! ¿¡Acaso piensas sellarme nuevamente… en esos mocosos!?** — Pocas habían sido las veces en la que el Kyûbi se había visto tan angustiado y desesperado como en ese momento. Cómo podía ser posible que él, siendo El Kyûbi. El Kyûbi. Kyû-bi, Fuera a ser derrotado por un simple humano… otra vez.

— Así es. — concluyó Minato ordenándole al Shinigami extraer finalmente el alma dividida del Kyûbi con la guadaña. En ese momento Orochimaru deshizo los brazos de madera que mantenían a la bestia aprisionada ya que ésta ahora no podía hacer absolutamente nada para defenderse. El Kyûbi se dividió en dos demonios más pequeños. Uno con el pelaje color negro, en el cual se mantenía la energía Yin (Oscura) del Kyûbi. Y el otro con el pelaje anaranjado, en el cual se mantenía la energía Yang (Luminosa) del Kyûbi. — Hakke no Fûin Shiki (Sello de Ocho Trigramas). — El Kyûbi Yin fue sellado en uno de los bebes y el Kyûbi Yang en el otro. Con chakra en la punta de sus dedos, Minato dibujó el sello en el estómago de sus dos hijos para sellar finalmente al Kyûbi en el interior de sus dos hijos.

Instintivamente ambos bebes empezaron a llorar. Su dulce siesta había sido interrumpida por una extraña sensación en su interior. Pero tan sólo eran unos recién nacidos, que podrían saber esas dos criaturas de lo que acababa de suceder a su alrededor…

Cuando el Shinigami se espumó junto con su guadaña, el ambiente se tornó más tranquilo y pacífico. El llanto de ambos bebé no contaba.

— Lo lograste Minato. — expresó Tsunade con una relajada sonrisa. Sí, todo había terminado. Había sido un poco complicado, tedioso y arriesgado pero ahora el Bijû ya no causaría estragos por un buen tiempo.

— Sin su ayuda no lo hubiese podido hacer. Bueno, en realidad si hubiese podido. — comentó Minato colocándose de pie.

— Uy que arrogante. — Tsunade se cruzó de brazos curvando una ceja a su vez.

— Si ustedes no fuesen intervenido yo me hubiese visto obligado a usar el Sello de la Parca. Y en este mismo instante estuviese muerto. — agregó el Hokage tomando en sus brazos a sus hijos para trasladarse hasta Kushina.

— Menos mal que estábamos aquí. — Tsunade siguió a Minato para verificar el estado de Kushina. Hay que agregar que Orochimaru y Hiruzen estaban bien. Gracias a Kami…

Unos metros desde el lugar del sellado, se encontraba la pelirroja recostada en el mismo árbol donde su marido la había dejado minutos atrás.

— Minato… — balbuceó la mujer alzando su rostro.

— Kushina. — Minato se arrodilló en frente de Kushina para mostrarles a sus hijos, los cuales habían dejado de llorar hace minutos.

— Minato… ¿Cómo están los niños?

— Bien, ellos no sufrieron ningún daño. — Al escuchar aquello, Kushina sonrió y lentamente serró sus ojos. A continuación la pelirroja calló desmayada al suelo. Cualquier otra persona habría dicho que Kushina cayó muerta al suelo por que las apariencias daban a entender que estaba muerta. Pero eso no podía ser cierto, Kushina no pudo haber muerto así como así, no más. Minato tenía sus manos ocupadas con ambos bebes así que no pudo hacer nada para comprobar el estado vital de Kushina. Sin embargo su acompañante era nada más y nada menos que Tsunade Senju, la ninja medico más ágil y poderosa del mundo.

— ¡QUÍTATE! — pidió amablemente la sannin empezando a revisar a Kushina. Minato miró angustiado a Tsunade esperando pacientemente un veredicto en el que le dijera que su amada estaría bien y que solamente necesitaba descansar. — Tranquilízate Minato, ella está bien, sólo necesita descansar, igual que todos. Ha perdido mucho chakra y está muy débil pero se recuperará. — dictaminó Tsunade sonriendo. No falta más decir que Minato respiró en paz luego de escuchar esa noticia tan alentadora. De veras pensaba que Kushina había muerto en ese momento. Pero no, y estaba feliz por eso. Lo que Minato menos quería en ese momento era perder a otro ser querido.

* * *

Hasta aquí este primer capitulo :D

Espero les haya gustado... Cualquier sugerencia o queja me la pueden comunicar por el review.

Para ser sinceros, no tengo aun un nombre para el hermano de Naruto, simplemente no se como llamarlo... Si alguna persona puede sugerirme un nombre lo tomaré... porque realmente eso de poner nombres japoneses no me sale XD

* * *

— Me comprometo en actualizar semanalmente... posiblemente todos los viernes :)

— **Esperamos que así sea.**

— ¡Ku-kurama-sama...! — exclamó el autor sorprendido y asustado. — n-no se preocupe que así será...

**— De no ser así ya sabes lo que te sucederá.**

— S-si... Bueno yo mejor me voy... ¡Sayonara!


	2. The Twins Uzumaki

**Derecho de Autor**

Naruto y Naruto Shippûden, todos sus personajes y sus ambientes pertenecen al señor Masashi Kishimoto.

**Advertencias del Capítulo. **

Por ahora ninguna advertencia.

**Algunas Aclaraciones.**

—Diálogo del personaje.

—_Pensamiento del Personaje._

—** Diálogo del Bijû**

_—** Pensamiento del Bijû**_

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**The Twins Uzumaki**

* * *

El día en la aldea de Konoha empezó sin más pormenores. Solamente el caluroso sol que asaba a más de una cabeza en las avenidas y bulevares, sinceramente no provocaba realizar las tareas laborales bajo esos penetrantes rayos solares. Pero había dos personas que le hacían caso omiso a ese hecho, las dos pequeñas personitas que en ese momento más llamaban la atención en la calle eran esos gemelos. Para describirlos en tres palabras, intranquilos, inquietos, imperativos.

El primero de los gemelos, Naruto Uzumaki, tenía puesto un suéter y un pantalón color anaranjado, como si estuviese haciendo demasiado frio. Su cabello era color amarillo de puntas desordenadas como si nunca se peinara. Sus ojos eran grandes como los de Kushina, con abundantes pestañas y sus iris eran de un hermoso color azul cielo, como los de Minato. Una de las características más peculiares de Naruto eran las tres marcas de bigotes que tenía en sus mejillas, eso le daba un aspecto extremadamente adorable, se le podría hacer pasar por un neko si se le colocaban un par de orejas de gato.

El segundo de los gemelos, Menma Uzumaki, traía puesto un suéter y un pantalón de color negro. A diferencia de su hermano, Menma tenía sus ojos más pequeños, semejantes a los de Minato, pero estos eran de color morado como los de Kushina. Su cabello era color amarillo con puntas desordenadas y un flequillo que rodeaba el contorno de su rostro y tapaba sus orejas, como el de su padre. Al igual que Naruto, también tenía esas exóticas y adorables marcas de bigotes en las mejillas que daban ganas de agarrarlas y pellizcarlas.

Ese día ambos iban camino a la academia como de costumbre. Siempre solían irse temprano para no llegar tarde a las clases de su sensei Iruka.

— ¡NOO!

— ¿Ahora que bichito te picó? — preguntó Menma sobresaltado debido al grito que acababa de dar su hermano.

— Olvidé mi almuerzo. — comunicó Naruto con semblante dramático. Tanto escándalo por un simple almuerzo. — Volveré a casa para buscarlo.

— Se te hará tarde.

— No importa, hoy mamá nos preparó ramen. Cúbreme con Iruka-sensei. – Naruto salió corriendo de vuelta a la mansión Hokage que era donde actualmente vivía.

— Que idiota. — Susurró el rubio al observar cómo su hermanito literalmente volaba de regreso a casa. Definitivamente Naruto era un dramático y todo por un simple ramen, aunque tenía que admitir que el ramen de Kushina era malditamente exquisito, ninguno se le comparaba. Encogió sus hombros y decidió seguir a la academia. Cuando volteo su cuerpo colisionó contra algo. No, contra algo no, contra alguien. Menma cayó encima de una hermosa niña con ojos plateados. Era Hinata Hyûga, hija menor de Hiashi Hyûga líder del clan Hyûga.

— ¡Hinata! — exclamó Menma al ver que estaba encima de la hermosa niña en una posición un poco… bueno, indecente para niños de 7 años. Tenía sus brazos a los lados de los hombros de la pequeña y una de sus piernas calzaba entre la entrepierna de Hinata. — Buenos días.

— B-buenos días, Menma-kun. – respondió Hinata nerviosa. Tenía sus mejillas rojas debido a la cercanía del Uzumaki.

— ¿Cómo estás?

— ¿Y-yo? Bueno… eh… yo… yo he… he estado bien… ¿y tú?

— No tanto, mi hermano me pateó el trasero ayer mientras practicábamos y me duele la espalda.

— Oh, bueno… eh. — la pequeña Hinata estaba roja de la vergüenza. Al parecer Menma no tenía pensado quitársele de encima y todo se estaba tornando muy incómodo. Más cuando de repente los ojos lilas de Menma miraron fijamente a sus Byakugan. La pobrecilla estaba empezando a hiperventilar.

— Estas muy bonita hoy, Hinata. — comentó Menma, al instante un pequeño sonrojo también adornó las mejillas del rubio.

– ¡Eh! Bu-b-bueno… Ga-gracias, Menma-kun. – Hinata creyó que a su corazón le crecerían unas piernas y saldría corriendo fuera de su cuerpo en ese momento. Quería salir de esa situación pero a la vez quería quedarse así todo el día, junto a ese lindo niño que tanto le gustaba.

— ¡HINATA NEE-SAN! — Se acabó lo que se estaba dando. Menma volteó lentamente hacia la dirección de la voz que acababa de escuchar y lo vio. Neji Hyûga, el hermano mayor de Hinata. El rubio estaba en problemas. Como hermano mayor, Neji no podía permitir que ningún niño se propasara con su hermana. Lo que en ese momento estaban viendo sus plateados ojos era una atrocidad. Menma encima de su queridísima hermana menor, ¡eso era terriblemente inaceptable! Por lo que decidió actuar rápidamente.

— ¡Que crees que le estás haciendo a mi hermana! ¡Uzumaki Pervertido! — Neji tomó a Menma por la camisa y rápidamente lo apartó de Hinata.

— ¡Oe Neji! ¡Cómo que pervertido! ¡Yo no soy un pervertido!

— ¿Por qué estabas encima de Hinata nee-san?

— Neji nii-san, Menma se tropezó conmigo y los dos caímos. — interrumpió Hinata limpiándose la ropa. Ahora que estaba de pie se podía ver que Hinata traía puesto un hermoso vestido azul claro que resaltaba sus ojos y su corto cabello negro azulado. Eso más el sonrojo le daban un aspecto demasiado adorable a la pequeña. Neji miró a Menma de una manera asesina. Ya era la quita vez que "caía accidentalmente" encima de su hermana pequeña. Pero si Hinata decía que verdaderamente era "caída accidental" pues él le creía. Hinata se despidió de Menma y luego siguió hacia la academia.

— La próxima vez observa bien por donde caminas, Uzumaki. — advirtió Neji de manera desafiante.

— Voy a tropezarme más seguido con Hinata, es realmente linda. — replicó Menma sarcásticamente.

— Idiota.

— ¿Crees que ella querría ser mi esposa cuando crezcamos?

— Sobre mi cadáver dejaré que Hinata nee-san se convierta en tu esposa.

— ¿Por qué no? Estoy seguro que seré muy apuesto cuando crezca. Y presiento que ella tendrá un buen busto.

— Si sigues hablando así de Hinata nee-san te patearé el trasero.

— Nuestro hijo se llamaría "Menhina Uzumaki Hyûga"

— No dejaré que eso suceda, y ya deja de hablar de eso. — ordenó el pequeño Hyûga acercándose a Menma. — ¿Vendrás hoy a mi casa?

— Si, ayer le pedí permiso a mi mamá y me dijo que podía ir. — respondió Menma sonriendo ampliamente.

— Bueno entonces nos vemos al medio día. Lleva unos shuriken y a Naruto también. — objetó Neji empezando a caminar hacia la academia.

— Okey, yo le diré. — Menma alzó su mano para despedirse de su mejor amigo. Él también se dirigía a la academia pero decidió esperar un momento a que se le pasara el dolor de cabeza. Últimamente le estaba doliendo demasiado la cabeza, no sabía si era por pensar tanto o por las pesadillas que últimamente lo estaban desvelando por las noches. Una extraña bestia lo perseguía hasta llegar a un camino sin salida y cuando Menma estaba contra la espada y la pared… despertaba sudado y jadeando en su cama. Luego no podía pegar el ojo en toda la noche. A veces le daba envidia ver a Naruto dormir tan plácidamente. Bueno, después le comentaría su problema a Kushina. Por ahora tenía que ir a la academia y tratar de no prestarle atención al molesto dolor.

Con su almuerzo en manos, Naruto corrió por las calles de Konoha rumbo a la academia. Por el camino tropezó a algunas personas recibiendo así varias maldiciones y nombramientos a su madre.

En fin, Naruto llegó a tiempo al salón de clase.

¡PLAAS!

— ¡BUEN DÍA IRUKA-SENSEI! — por poco Naruto desprende la puerta del marco del salón sobresaltando a todo aquel.

— Pasa Naruto, ya vamos a empezar la clase. — avisó Iruka cordialmente.

Naruto entró en el salón de clase y caminó hacia su lugar, pero en medio camino uno de los alumnos le metió el pie y se tropezó.

— ¡Que tonto eres, Naruto!

— ¡¿No ves por dónde caminas?!

— ¡Tengo hambre!

— ¡Es un perdedor!

— Hmp.

— Problemático.

— ¡Hermano levántate! No seas tardo.

— ¡Tenía que ser Naruto!

— ¡Ya basta! — Todos los alumnos serraron sus bocas ante la orden de Iruka. — Naruto, siéntate en tu lugar y no te pongas a hacer payasadas para llamar la atención. Usa tu cerebro para algo más productivo.

— Pero, Iruka sensei. ¡Yo no me caí al propósito, de veras, alguien me metió el pie!

— Como sea, siéntate que estamos perdiendo tiempo. Hoy practicaremos el Kage Bunshin no jutsu (Jutsu clones de sombras). — informó Iruka dirigiéndose a su escritorio y tomando la lista de alumnos. — La primera alumna en pasar será… Sakura Haruno.

Una hermosa niña con cabello rosado y aspecto encantador se levantó de su asiento y se colocó en medio de la clase, donde anteriormente se había caído Naruto, ahí. Juntó sus manos formando un sello y luego realizó un clon perfecto de su propia persona.

— Muy bien hecho Sakura, puedes sentarte. — Sakura sonrió satisfecha y se devolvió a su puesto. — Naruto Uzumaki. — Nombró Iruka.

— ¡¿YO?! — preguntó Naruto dramáticamente, como cosa típica del rubio.

– Sí, tú ¬¬

Naruto se levantó cansadamente de su asiento y camino hacia el centro de la clase. Acababa de correr media aldea, se había caído en medio de la clase y ahora tenía que obedecer a Iruka. La vida de un Uzumaki era agotadora. Juntó sus manos haciendo un sello y luego realizó un clon de sombras o más bien intentó hacer un clon de sombras pero no funcionó. El clon era tan horrible y mal realizado que se deshizo rápidamente.

— ¡Hermano por favor! ¡Has las cosas bien! ¿Me puedes explicar que fue eso? — reprendió Menma con pena ajena desde su lugar.

— _¡Joder pues párate tú y hazlo!_

— Ya veo que no has practicado nada Naruto. — regañó Iruka. — Si sigues así tu vida como ninja será un fracaso. ¿Cómo es posible que el hijo del Yondaime no sepa hacer un Kage Bunshin? — Naruto frunció el ceño debido al comentario de Iruka y enojado decidió cobrársela.

— ¿Usted cree, Iruka-sensei? Entonces ataje ésta técnica… ¡Oiroke no jutsu! (Jutsu sexy)

En cuestiones de segundo Naruto se transformó en una voluptuosa y hermosa mujer desnuda con cabello rubio sujetado por dos coletas altas y una sexy voz. Cuando Iruka volteó a ver a Naruto, en vez de encontrarse con el rubio se encontró con esta mujer super hiper mega buenota con tremendas tetas al aire y con una pose sexy.

— Iruka… —. De paso la mujer le picó un ojo.

— ¡WAHHHHHHHHH! — ¡Por Kami, Rikudû Sennin y todos los Bijûs! ¿Quién demonios puso a esa diosa celestial ahí? A Iruka se le pusieron los ojos del tamaño de dos pelotas de básquet al ver que aquella mujer se acercaba. La excitación hizo que a Iruka le saliera un gran chorro de sangre por la nariz.

— ¡Jajaja Iruka-sensei! Usted es un pervertido. — concluyó Naruto regresando a su apariencia natural. Todos los alumnos empezaron a reírse del profesor. Éste se sonrojó violentamente.

— ¡Dime quien es más pervertido! ¡El que realiza la técnica sexy o quien cae en ella! — preguntó Iruka molesto y sonrojado.

— ¡Usted! — respondió Naruto riéndose a carcajadas. Lo de payaso de costó una citación al salón de castigo el cual era donde llevaban a todos los mala conductas de la academia. Ese era un lugar muy transcurrido por el rubio ya que siempre hacía molestar a Iruka y siempre terminaba recibiendo sermones en aquel salón.

Naruto caminó cansadamente hasta la condenada habitación de castigo que, para colmo, quedaba en el último piso. Al abrir la puerta percibió que el salón se encontraba casi vacío, solamente estaba el sensei de disciplina sentado en su escritorio.

— ¿Otra vez hiciste molestar a Iruka?

— Se. — Naruto caminó al interior de la habitación y se sentó uno de los pupitres delanteros. Que fastidioso resultaba estar ahí, no había diversión y hacía un calor infernal, la ropa que traía puesta tampoco ayudaba mucho. Pero ese no era el punto más fatigoso, lo realmente incomodo de toda esa situación radicaba en el sensei de disciplina. Kabuto Yakushi, él era muy raro, pero raro en el amplio sentido de la palabra. Naruto no sabía si era paranoia de él pero sentía que ese tal Kabuto le tenía rabia. Ahí estaba nuevamente esa mirada fría y vacía clavada en Naruto, no reflejaba absolutamente nada. Era como si su alma ya no estuviera en su cuerpo y el brillo de sus ojos hubiese desaparecido. Pensar en ello causo un leve escalofrió en Naruto.

¡PLAAS!

— ¡Maldito Iruka-sensei! — arremetió Menma violentamente a la habitación. Naruto y Kabuto voltearon sus rostros con sorpresa al ver al recién llegado.

— Miren nada más… están aquí los gemelos Uzumaki.

— Yo también utilicé el Oiroke no Jutsu con Iruka-sensei y me envió aquí. — narró el rubio con semblante fastidiado dirigiéndose a un pupitre al lado de su hermano. Luego de un momento de incomodo silencio Kabuto decidió levantarse del escritorio y se dirigió con paso lento hacia los dos hermanos. A Naruto no le daba muy buena espina el sensei así que se colocó recto en su pupitre. Obviamente Kabuto no le podía causar algún daño ya que estaba prohibido que los sensei agredieran a los alumnos, pero era mejor estar prevenido.

— Sabrán que como sensei de disciplina les debo reprender por la falta hacia Iruka que cometieron en el aula. — comentó Kabuto hasta llegar a los asientos de ambos rubios. Estos dos colocaron caras de perritos regañados. — No pongan esas caras, sólo les diré que si siguen con esa aptitud perderán más clases y reprobaran el año en la academia, por consiguiente no podrán graduarse de Genin con sus compañeros. — ¡NO! eso era inaceptable tanto para Naruto como para Menma, ellos tenían que graduarse de Genin dentro de dos años. Si por alguna razón de la vida llegaran a reprobar el primer año de la academia tendrían que esperar dos años más para graduarse. Eso era inaudito.

En ese momento ambos juraron portarse bien en las clases de Iruka.

— ¿Tomaron el mensaje? — preguntó Kabuto colocando sus brazos en su cintura.

— ¡Hai! — exclamaron ambos rubios.

— Entonces sígame. — ordenó Kabuto caminando hacia la puerta. Un momento. ¿Qué lo siguieran? ¿Para dónde? Los Uzumaki se miraron brevemente las caras con confusión.

— Kabuto-sensei, ¿para dónde vamos?

— Ustedes sólo obedézcanme. — Los gemelos guardaron silencio y con incertidumbre se levantaron de sus asientos y siguieron a Kabuto.

En poco tiempo pudieron entender que se dirigían a la pista de lanzamiento de shuriken que quedaba ubicada en el sótano de la academia. Todo estaba un poco oscuro pero en cuanto Kabuto encendió las luces el amplio lugar quedó iluminado. Todavía Menma y Naruto desconocían los motivos de su visita a ese lugar ancho y solitario. ¿Acaso ahora los pondría a lanzar kunai y shuriken? Bueno, quizá esa era una nueva faceta del castigo.

— Se preguntaran por qué están aquí ¿verdad?

— ¿Vamos a practicar nuestra puntería? — inquirió Menma con vacilación. Pero Kabuto negó con la cabeza.

— ¿Nos va a violar?

— ¡Hermano! — reprendió Menma dándole un pequeño golpe en la cabeza a su hermano. Naruto siempre tenía que ser tan idiota. — Perdone a mi hermano, Kabuto-sensei. — Repentinamente Kabuto le propició un fuerte golpe en la mejilla a Naruto que lo envió de platanazo al suelo.

Bien, Kabuto-sensei se cabreó.

— ¡Oe sensei! ¡¿Por qué le hizo eso a mi hermano?! — exclamó Menma desconcertado y enojado. Kabuto también le dio su "merecido" a él pero esta vez fue una fuerte y poderosa patada que envió a Menma varios metros dando tumbos hasta impactar en la pared de la pista, desmayado. Naruto aún no podía entender que estaba sucediendo. ¿Por qué Kabuto actuaba de esa forma? ¿Qué le hicieron él y su hermano? El rubio no encontró una respuesta. En un lapso de lucidez, Naruto se colocó de pie y sacó de su bolcito un kunai para defenderse.

—…

— Kabuto-sensei… ¿Por qué le hizo eso a mi hermano? — preguntó Naruto susurrando mientras con su mano desocupada limpiaba la hilera de sangre que escurría de la comisura de sus labios debido al reciente golpe del sensei.

— No habíamos tenido tiempo de ajustar nuestras cuentas, Naruto. — informó Kabuto sacando un kunai de su bolsillo y mirando a Naruto con odio. — ¿Qué sucede? ¿Acaso tienes miedo? — A Naruto le recorrió un escalofrió al ver aquellas facciones en el rostro del Kabuto. Otra vez estaba esa mirada fría, resentida, llena de odio. A fin de cuentas Naruto no estaba tan equivocado. Kabuto si le tenía rabia.

— No te tengo miedo. — aclaró Naruto temblando ligeramente.

— ¿En serio? Que valiente eres. — ironizó Kabuto acercándose a Naruto. — A diferencia de ti, los aldeanos si tienen miedo, te tienen miedo a ti y a tu maldito hermano. Ambos son unos malditos fenómenos. — Jamás le habían hablado así al rubio. Más bien todos se portaban muy cordiales con él y con su hermano. Las palabras de Kabuto estaban clavándose en la joven e inocente mente de Naruto haciendo que este se sintiera enormemente confundido. Sin querer, sus azules orbes empezaron a humedecerse.

— ¿P-por qué me dices eso? N-no veo que la gente me tenga miedo.

— Que inocentes eres, mocoso idiota. — sentenció Kabuto de una manera muy cruel agachándose al suelo para quedar frente Naruto. — Seguro el Yondaime no te ha dicho que tú y tu hermano son unos demonios, mejor dicho, que tienen a un demonio en su interior.

— N-no sé a qué te refieres. — evadió Naruto bajando su rostro debido al miedo, haciendo que unas lágrimas surcaran sus marcas en las mejillas.

— Tú y tu maldito hermano tienen sellado en sus cuerpos al demonio que mató a mi familia y a muchas otras familias de Konoha. — informó Kabuto colocándose de pie y mirando al chiquillo de manera resentida. — No puede ser que no te des cuenta de las miradas de rencor y odio de los aldeanos cuando los ven pasar por la calle, ¡Que idiota! — Kabuto tomó a Naruto por el cuello del suéter y lo levantó a su altura con una mano, mientras que con la otra sostenía un kunai. En ese momento Naruto, por alguna extraña razón, soltó su kunai.

— Creo que si yo los matara ahora mismo le hiciera un favor a Konoha. — Kabuto posicionó el filoso kunai en el cuello de Naruto.

— basta… por-favor… no somos malas personas, Kabuto-sensei. — articuló el rubio serrando sus ojos fuertemente. Kabuto se quedó estático al observar las lágrimas recorriendo sin dificultad las mejillas del rubio hasta parar en la mano que sostenía firmemente el kunai. Un leve gemido por parte de Naruto lo hizo reaccionar. Su kunai estaba rozando el cuello del niño produciéndole una pequeña y leve incisión. Una fina línea carmesí.

— ¡DETENTE KABUTO! — ordenó autoritariamente una voz proveniente de la alejada puerta. Iruka había aparecido en el momento más indicado. Definitivamente si no hubiese sido por él ahí hubiese sucedido una catástrofe. En ese mismo momento Kabuto soltó a Naruto, haciendo que este impactara su trasero contra el suelo.

— No les haré nada sólo por que Iruka haya aparecido… sino porque yo no soy una sucia rata como su huésped. No me rebajare a asesinar a inocentes tal y como hizo la escoria que llevan en su interior. — Kabuto lanzó el kunai al lado de Naruto, asustándolo. Luego se agachó al lado del rubio para susurrarle. — Más te vale que mantengas la boca cerrada, de lo contrario algo muy malo le sucederá a tu queridísimo hermanito. — dicho esto, Kabuto desapareció.

.

.

.

Menma abrió sus ojos muy lentamente sintiéndose cansado. ¿Dónde estaba? Bueno, aquel lugar no se parecía en nada a la academia. Estaba en una especie de túnel subterráneo similar a un desagüe. Toda la parte superior del lugar estaba a oscuras pero el suelo estaba tenuemente alumbrado por una luz esmeralda. El silencio del lugar era interrumpido periódicamente por unas cuantas gotas que caían del techo hacia el suelo el cual estaba inundado hasta los tobillos del rubio. De un camino principal se desprendían tres caminos secundarios y un conjunto de tuberías se distribuían a lo largo del camino principal. Menma se vio confundido en aquel desconocido sitio. Primera vez en toda su corta vida que veía aquel lugar tan desagradable. El temor no se hizo esperar ya que… por Kami, estaba solo en aquel túnel, oscuro y frío siendo Menma apenas un niño de 7 años, no era extraño que estuviese tan nervioso.

Algo en su interior le indicaba que debía seguir esas tuberías así que el pequeño le hizo caso a su intuición. Caminó y caminó. Lo que parecía ser el final del camino se presentó ante Menma, finalmente.

Era el final de aquel camino una gigantesca pared de mármol con muchos símbolos extraños. Más abajo había varios barrotes de mármol que formaban una especie de celda, que comparado con la inmensa pared, era de un tamaño más pequeño, como para un adulto. El interior de la celda se encontraba oscuro, a diferencia del exterior el cual aún se iluminaba levemente por el tono esmeralda del agua empozada.

Menma se acercó temerosamente hacia aquella celda. Su corazón palpitante estuvo desenfrenado todo el tiempo. La intriga carcomía la curiosidad de pequeño al mismo tiempo que su nerviosismo amenazaba con hacerle salir corriendo de ahí. El rubio le rogó a Kami que toda esa situación terminara.

Se detuvo frente de los barrotes de la celda. Un poco más arriba de su cabeza había un trozo de papel con la palabra 'Sello' escrita en él. Curioso, ¿no?

**— Menma-sama, por fin nos conocemos. **

— ¡¿Qui-quien dijo eso?! — preguntó el rubio asustado. En ese preciso momento una mujer salió de la oscuridad para acercarse a los barrotes de la celda.

Hermosa. La mujer era simplemente hermosa. Su cuerpo estaba formado por perfectas curvas, un redondo trasero y unos voluptuosos senos. Tenía una corta camisa roja de tirantes el cual dejaba a la vista su plano vientre. Su corto short negro evidenciaba sus perfectos muslos, unas botas negras cubrían sus piernas hasta las rodillas y tenía una bata desabrochada negra con estampado de llamas rojas en los bordes inferiores. Su lacio cabello negro resaltaba su blanca y suave piel, su cabellera era larga, casi llegaba al suelo. Su rostro redondeado y sus mansas facciones serraban con broche de oro la total belleza de la mujer. Su ojos dibujaban en ella un contorno sensual que acompañado con sus espesas pestañas y sus iris color carmesí con pupila alargada le daban un aspecto peligroso pero a la misma vez seductor. Sus brillantes labios tenían un potente color rojo y peculiarmente en sus mejillas había tres marcas de bigotes. Otra extraña característica eran unas nueve colas esponjosas de color negro con las puntas anaranjadas similares a las de un zorro que se anexaban a su cuerpo. Una diosa en el amplio sentido de la palabra. Menma jamás había visto una mujer tan hermosa en su vida. Simplemente no pudo hacer otra cosa más que sonrojarse al tenerla al frente.

**— Pareces sorprendido.** — indicó juguetonamente la mujer con armoniosa voz.

— ¿Quién eres? — Fue lo único que se le ocurrió preguntar.

**— Ah, perdona mi mala educación Menma-sama, debí presentarme primero. Soy Kuratsuki. **

— ¿Kuratsuki? — Repitió con desconcierto —No sé quién eres… mi madre me prohibió hablar con extraños.

**— Pero si yo no soy una extraña, te conozco y he estado contigo desde que naciste.** — la mirada ingenua no se hizo esperar en el pequeño. **— He querido hablar contigo desde hace tiempo pero no conseguía contactarte. En tus sueños siempre te escabullías.**

— ¿Tu sabes algo sobre mis pesadillas? — preguntó sorprendido.

**— Claro, es más, yo se muchas otras cosas sobre ti. Como decía, te conozco desde que naciste pero no habíamos podido hablar antes ya que no habías estado nunca en una situación de peligro. Tus padres se han encargado de cuidarte muy bien, pero veo que ahora estas teniendo un problema con ese tal Kabuto…**

— ¿Tú conoces a Kabuto-sensei? — interrumpió nuevamente sintiendo más confusión en su pequeña cabeza, que por cierto, le estaba empezando a doler.

**— Conozco a todas las personas que tú conoces, Menma-sama.**

— ¿Porque me dices 'sama'?

**— Te parece poco que seas mi contenedor…** — Menma parpadeó confundido y con cara de ¿WTF? **— Escucha, yo vivo en tu interior. Todo esto en realidad es tu sub consiente. Yo aquí sólo soy una inquilina.**

— Así que yo soy tu amo.

**— Así es. **

— ¿Pero por qué vives dentro de mí? — La expresión de Kuratsuki cambió ahora viéndose un poco irritada.

**— Esa es una larga historia que en realidad no quisiera recordar. Lo que si te puedo decir es que yo soy una Kitsune con mucho poder y que estoy completamente a tus órdenes. Haré lo que tú me pidas.** — Menma permaneció pensativo por unos instantes ante tal aclaración de la mujer.

— Si en realidad eres una Kitsune con mucho poder, ¿Por qué harás lo que yo te pida? Digo, si tienes mucho poder ¿por qué estas aquí encerrada en esa jaula? — señaló el rubio.

**— Bueno, si en verdad deseas saber eso déjame aclararte que yo podría salir de esta celda y matarte ahora mismo si me da la gana.** — Menma se escandalizó al escuchar eso. **— Eres un niño débil.** — sentenció Kuratsuki tajantemente. **— Siempre y cuando tu estado de ira esté equilibrado yo no podré salir de aquí. Pero si por alguna razón te encuentras muy enojado y tu ira se torna incontrolable yo podré salir de aquí fácilmente.**

— ¿Por qué me estás diciendo eso?

**— Simple, yo no quiero que me veas como una enemiga. Desde ahora en adelante seré tu mejor amiga y tu ángel protector, nunca estaré en tu contra y haré todo lo que me pidas. —** el rubio se tranquilizó un poco al escuchar aquello, pero aun había algo que le intrigaba…

— Kuratsuki-chan, ¿por qué simplemente no me matas? — aquella pregunta sorprendió a la Kitsune.

**— Vaya, realmente eres muy hozado para hacerme esa semejante pregunta. Pero como dije anteriormente, haré todo lo que me pidas así que te responderé. Yo no puedo matarte porque si tú mueres yo también moriré. Por esa razón seré tu protectora, en cualquier situación de peligro te daré mi chakra. Jamás permitiré que tú mueras. **— concluyó sonriendo.

— Gracias Kuratsuki-chan.

**— Siempre a tu arden mi Menma-sama. Ahora creo que debes regresar. Parece ser que Kabuto ya se fue, tu hermano debe estar preocupado.** — indicó la bella mujer apartándose de los barrotes para regresar a la oscuridad del interior de la jaula.

— ¡Hasta luego Kuratsuki-chan!

**— Una última cosa. **— agregó la Kitsune. **— No le cuentes a nadie sobre este encuentro. Nadie puede saber de mi existencia okey.**

— ¡Hai! — el rubio asintió y luego se fue corriendo hacia… no estaba seguro hacia donde corría, lo cierto era que de un momento a otro todo se tornó oscuro y dejó de sentir el agua estancada en sus pies.

.

.

.

— ¡Hermano! ¡¿Hermano estás bien?! ¡Despierta! — Naruto sacudía violentamente a Menma el cual estaba tendido en el suelo de la pista. Iruka se había ido para hablar con Kabuto y Naruto se había quedado ahí obviamente para ayudar a su pequeño hermanito tirado en el suelo. La patada que anteriormente le había proporcionado el bruto bestia rustico de Kabuto lo había hecho desmayarse y aun no había despertado. Ya estaba empezando odiar a ese maldito sensei.

— Ya, ya hermano… ya desperté. — articuló abriendo los ojos y colocándose de pie lentamente siendo ayudado por Naruto.

— Me tenías preocupado.

— Si, lo lamento… ¿Pero qué pasó? — Naruto lo miró desconcertado.

— ¿No te acuerdas de nada?

— No…

— _Vaya, que bueno que no se acuerda de lo que nos hizo Kabuto-sensei. No quiero que nadie más se entere de eso, no quiero que Kabuto-sensei le haga daño…_

— ¿Qué sucede hermano?

— ¡Nada! — indicó Naruto sonriendo ampliamente. Él sabía fingir muy bien una sonrisa.

— ¡No vas a creer lo que me paso! — comentó Menma mientras ambos caminaban hacia la salida de aquel lugar. — Estuve en una especie de alcantarilla y luego… — Silencio. Verdad que Kuratsuki le había pedido que lo le comentara a nadie sobre su encuentro. Cielos, por poco se lo dice a Naruto.

— ¿Qué dijiste?

— Que… — Menma miró hacia el techo tratando de buscar un nuevo tema… nuevo tema… — ¡Ah! que dentro de un rato iré a la casa de Neji para practicar lanzamiento de shuriken. ¿Quieres venir conmigo?

— Eh… no. — espetó Naruto. —Yo mejor me voy a casa.

— Bueno, ok.

.

.

.

.

* * *

¡Hasta aquí el capítulo! Espero que les haya gustado, mis queridos lectores.

Mi respuesta a los review:

**Dark side of everyone:** *Lado oscuro de todo el mundo* (Me gusta ese Nick) Como ya pudiste haber percibido, seguí tu recomendación y le coloqué Menma al hermano de Naruto, y pienso que quedó magnifico (y) gracias por tu sugerencia. Me alegro que halles interesante mi fic n_n Para responder tu pregunta respecto al paradero de Jiraiya… bueno… ni yo misma sé dónde estaba ese ermitaño pervertido XD, quizás en un balneario en la Aldea de las Aguas Termales espiando mujeres desnudas XD pero muy pronto saldrá junto a los otros 2 sannin. Espero te haya gustado este capítulo, Gracias x comentar.

**POCHO102:** Bueno, pienso hacer de esta historia un fic largo… tengo miles de ideas en la cabeza que pienso plasmar en este fic. En fin, no estaba segura si hacerle un harem a Naruto pero si quedaría bien ;3 aunque aún no… aún es muy pequeño, su edad no es adecuada, no soy muy partidaria del lolincon XD y bueno tengo que agradecerte por sugerirme publicar mi fic en dz, la verdad no sabía que existía esa página y se ve muy chévere, veré si la publico también ahí n_n gracias x comentar X3

**alvaraiz: **Hola alvaraiz-kun! Qué bueno que hayas leído mi fic y me alegra que te haya gustado n_n En esta ocasión Naruto también tiene a toda su familia viva y también tiene un hermano X3 Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo. Estoy pendiente con tu fic ;D ¡Nos leemos luego! Gracias x comentar :*

**alex:** Buena sugerencia tu nombre, lo usaré para otro personaje ya que como veras me decidí en ponerle Menma al hermanito de Naruto ;) Me alegro de que te haya gustado el prólogo, a mí me agradó escribirlo X3 Bueno espero que te haya gustado este capítulo :D Gracias x comentar!

* * *

— ¡Nos leemos en la próxima!


	3. Dark Side of Envy

**Derecho de Autor**

Naruto y Naruto Shippûden, todos sus personajes, sus ambientes y paisajes pertenecen al señor Masashi Kishimoto.

**Algunas Aclaraciones.**

—Diálogo del personaje.

—_Pensamiento del Personaje._

—** Diálogo del Bijû**

_—** Pensamiento del Bijû**_

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Dark Side of Envy**

* * *

Menma se despidió de Naruto con una señal de mano y se dirigió hacia la residencia de su mejor amigo Neji. Introdujo sus manos en los bolcillos de su oscuro pantalón y caminó cabizbajo por la sombra evitando así que los poderosos rayos solares pegaran en su rostro. La gente pasaba a su lado normalmente y él trataba de poner su mejor facción neutra. El viento era suave y peinaba sus cabellos rubios y los comentarios de la gente a su alrededor se volvían cada vez más silenciosos.

**— Casi se te va la lengua.** — Menma se detuvo repentinamente. Volteó su cuerpo en busca de la persona que acababa de hablarle pero no vio nada. Demonios, ¿O el hambre le estaba haciendo alucinar sonidos o se estaba volviendo loco? Esa voz que acababa de escuchar… **— ¿Qué sucede Menma-sama? Te asusté. **

— ¿Kuratsuki-chan? — preguntó el rubio con asombro, mirando hacia todos los lados buscando a una morena mujer con nueve colas. Pero no la encontró.

**— ¿Te sorprende escucharme? **— Menma detuvo su búsqueda cuando calló en cuenta de que la Kitsune le hablaba desde su interior.

— ¡Puedes hablarme las veces que quieras! — gritó emocionado logrando así que los aldeanos le miraran de una manera extraña como queriendo decir 'a ese niño que bicho le picó'

**— Te recomendaría que bajaras la voz, tú me puedes escuchar ya que estoy adentro de ti pero las otras personas no son capaz de escucharme, no obstante a ti si te pueden escuchar así que procura hablarme bajito.**

— está bien Kuratsuki-chan. — susurró el niño.

**— Estoy molesta contigo, te pedí que no le dijeras a nadie que existo… ¿acaso eres inepto?**

— N-no… lo siento.

**— Está bien. De todas formas no le dijiste nada a tu hermano y yo no podría molestarme con un niño tan adorable como tú.** — Menma se sonrojó. **— Sólo prométeme que no vas a abrir tu pequeña boquita. **

— ha-hai, te lo prometo. — aseguró Menma susurrando y comenzando nuevamente a caminar por la transcurrida acera. — ¿Kuratsuki? — preguntó en un susurro luego de pasados unos segundos sin oír la voz de su amiga. — _Parece que ya se fue…_

* * *

En la academia shinobi…

Iruka buscó al albino con lentes pero no lo encontraba. El moreno estaba realmente molesto, estaba que mataba a alguien pero tenía que calmarse… el autocontrol siempre por delante. Es que Kabuto si se había pasado de la raya hace minutos, definitivamente era errónea la manera en como éste había actuado al frente de los gemelos. Por todos los cielos eran unos niños, por dios, que clase de bruto maltrata a unos niños inocentes de esa forma…

— ¡Kabuto! — exclamó Iruka al ver aquellos lentes brillantes, que por cierto, estaba empezando a aborrecer.

— Qué coño quieres. — le respondió Kabuto con desinterés mientras que caminaba por un pasillo inusualmente vacío de la institución.

— ¡Ey! ¡Ey! — Iruka lo detuvo tomándolo de su chaleco. — Mírame. — ordenó el moreno.

Kabuto de manera fastidiada fijó su mirada en la de Iruka. Vaya, se veía molesto.

— ¿Sabes que lo que acabas de hacer es un delito, no?

— Me sabe a mierda.

— Ahorita mismo yo podría ir al Yondaime y contarle lo que acabaste de hacerles a sus hijos. ¿Sabes lo que te sucedería verdad? — Kabuto lo miró de manera desafiante. — Te mataría…

— No logro comprender como es que los proteges tanto, ¡Ellos son unos demonios! ¡Mataron a mi familia y a la tuya! — exclamó Kabuto enojado.

— Naruto y Menma sólo son unos inocentes niños, ellos no tienen idea de lo que habita en su interior y el Kyûbi no los controla. Es injusto tratarlos como demonios sólo por ser Jinchûrikis de Kyûbi.

— No me importa lo que tú digas, no cambiaré mi forma de pensar. Para mí ellos son y serán igual de malditos que el Kyûbi. — dicho esto Kabuto se separó de Iruka para seguir su camino.

— Mi cometido no es hacerte cambiar de parecer, la verdad me importa un pito lo que piense tu podrida mente, pero te voy a advertir que no te vuelvas a acercar a ellos. — la advertencia de Iruka hizo que Kabuto se detuviera por un momento. — No permitiré que le vuelvas a poner un dedo encima a Naruto o a Menma.

— Bah. — respondió el sensei de disciplina mientras que se alejaba de Iruka.

—_ Maldito._ — pensó el moreno caminando en dirección contraria. Ese era un nuevo record, Iruka había contenido sus ganas de darle un buen puñetazo a Kabuto durante tres minutos, deberían darle un premio. Demonios, es verdad que el Kyûbi mato a mucha gente inocente incluyendo a niños, pero ni Naruto ni Menma eran culpable de eso, ellos solo eran contenedores de la bestia más no eran la bestia. Además con que moral Kabuto podía decir que los gemelos eran unos demonios por maltratar a gente inocente si él mismo estaba tomando esa aptitud al lastimar a esos dos niños, que por cierto, desconocían completamente su posición como Jinchûrikis. Es que definitivamente los ojos no sirven de nada a un cerebro siego como el de Kabuto.

* * *

Mientras tanto en una calle de la aldea…

El otro rubio caminaba relajadamente hacia la torre del Hokage donde trabajaba su padre. El rubio se encontraba más pensativo de lo común, no era normal en él pensar tanto. Ya hasta le dolía la cabeza. Pero no podía dejar de rebobinar todo lo que le había dicho Kabuto hace minutos. Esas palabras se repetían muchas veces en su joven cabeza. Y por causa de ellas surgían muchas preguntas…

— _¿Por qué Kabuto-sensei nos trató a mi hermano y a mí así? ¿Será que le gustamos? Sí, yo sé que soy sexy pero tampoco… no es para que me trate de esa forma, pedófilo de mierda._ — Naruto hizo una mueca de asco al pensar esas cosas. — _Maldito Kabuto-sensei, el piensa que se ve muy cool con esos lentes, si supiera que parece todo un marica. ¡Pues se puede meter esos lentes en el área donde no le pega el sol! _— El rubio se rió espontáneamente debido a sus propios pensamientos, logrando así captar algunas miradas interrogantes de los aldeanos. — _¿Que habrá querido decir con que mi hermano y yo somos unos demonios? Demonio será la madre de él, esa puede ser la razón por la cual haya salido tan feo el condenado… pues le demostraré que la gente no me tiene miedo._ — Naruto observó a una criada botar la basura en un bote afuera de una residencia y se le ocurrió saludarla cordalmente. — ¡Hola señora!

La señora sólo miró al rubio niño de manera fría y resentida, similar a la mirada de Kabuto. Luego entró a la residencia nuevamente.

¿Qué había sido eso? La señora literalmente huyo… de Naruto… pero… ¿Por qué?

— Naruto. — aludió una voz atrás del rubio.

— ¡Iruka-sensei! ¿Qué hace por aquí?

— Pues sólo caminaba por aquí, te vi y decidí saludarte. — Naruto asintió de una manera neutral y en ese momento a Iruka se le ocurrió una idea… — ¿Quieres ir a Ichiraku? Yo invito…

— ¡SII! — Exclamó Naruto cambiando sus tristes facciones por muecas de emoción. Lo que pasa es que Naruto es un fiel amante al ramen. El ramen abarca el 50% de sus pensamientos durante todo el día, para él simplemente no hay cosa mejor que el ramen.

**.**

**.**

**.**

— Sólo tengo dos palabras para describir esto… ¡Delicioso! — expresó el rubio al terminar su tercer plato.

— Sí, está delicioso. — Iruka miró de reojo a su rubio alumno. Lo notaba un poco distante. Probablemente por lo sucedido en la academia. — Naruto quisiera hablar contigo sobre lo que pasó en la pista con Kabuto.

— Ah, pienso que quizás Kabuto-sensei padece alguna especie de parasito anal que le produce picazón anal y por eso actúa tan desquiciadamente. — espetó Naruto haciendo una mueca de irritación.

— Él a veces actúa de manera desenfrenada pero es por culpa de la niñez que le tocó vivir.

— Para actuar de esa manera debió haber vivido un trauma muy traumático en su niñez. — interrumpió el rubio de manera sarcástica.

— Pues a diferencia de ti, él no tiene padres y le ha tocado esforzarse mucho para proseguir su vida solo.

— Vaya, lamento escuchar eso pero ¿porque nos tiene rabia a mi hermano y a mí? — Naruto bajó su mirada tristemente. — He visto como nos mira, esa mirada me congela el cuerpo. A veces las otras personas también me miran de esa forma.

— _¿Ahora que le digo? El Hokage me pidió personalmente que cuidara de sus dos hijos durante su periodo en la academia y que evitara por todos los medios que ambos se enteraran de que son Jinchûrikis. No le puedo decir el por qué algunos aldeanos los odian… ¿Qué le digo? _— maquinó el sensei mientras soportaba la mirada intrigante de su alumno.

— Naruto, existe un sentimiento horrible que se llama envidia y hace que la gente se vuelva mala. — Vaya manera de evadir el tema, Iruka.

— ¿Envidia?

— Sí, ¿sabes que es la envidia?

— eh… dolor de estómago… — respondió Naruto con vacilación, aunque más bien esa parecía otra pregunta.

— No. La envidia es un sentimiento de pesar y tristeza que sientes muy adentro de tu cuerpo debido a la felicidad y el bien ajeno. Algunas personas odian que otras sean felices cuando ellos mismo no lo son, y el deseo de poseer algo que no tienen aumenta en forma de rencor hacia esas personas que si lo tienen, y cuando menos se lo esperan el odio ha invadido sus seres convirtiéndolos en malas personas.

— ¿Me estas tratando de decir que Kabuto-sensei me tiene envidia? ¿Me tiene envidia porque tengo una familia? — preguntó Naruto más para sí mismo. — Pero… entonces Iruka-sensei también me tiene envida porque es huérfano, ¿Verdad? Por eso Iruka-sensei también me trata mal en clase. — concretó el rubio cabizbajo.

— No Naruto, yo no te tengo envidia. — se apuró el moreno a aclarar. — La envidia es una sensación muy horrible que lleva a las personas a la oscuridad, la envidia es peor que el hambre ya que es hambre espiritual. Yo quiero que seas un ninja bueno y fuerte como tu padre, por esa razón te regaño tanto, porque me preocupo por ti y porque quiero lo mejor para ti. El sueño de un sensei es enseñarles el camino a sus alumnos para que alcancen sus metas.

— Sería bueno que Kabuto-sensei pensara como Iruka-sensei. — comentó Naruto sonriendo ampliamente.

— tienes razón Naruto. — indicó Iruka desordenando de manera cariñosa los cabellos de Naruto. Después de la charla Naruto se comió otro tazón de ramen y luego decidió irse. El rubio tenía algo muy importante y urgente que hacer.

— ¡Yosh! Gracias por invitarme a comer ramen Iruka-sensei y gracias por la lora sobre la envidia y todo ese royo, lo tendré en cuenta… — Naruto salió corriendo del puesto de Ichiraku con una amplia sonrisa.

— ¡Adiós Naruto! ¡Cuídate! — le gritó Iruka desde su puesto. Haber hablado con Naruto lo hizo sentirse más tranquilo que hace una hora. Lo que hacía el poder de la comunicación… y del ramen.

* * *

En la torre del Hokage…

Ya era la cuarta vez que el rubio bostezaba en esos cinco minutos los cuales había estado leyendo un informe sobre una misión exitosa realizada por un equipo cuyo nombre no recordaba. Llevaba cinco jodidos minutos leyendo un jodido informe que más bien parecía un testamento repleto de letras, sin puntos ni comas. Minato tenía ganas de arrugar ese papel y tirarlo a la basura. No, pero ese era el trabajo de un Hokage, proteger Konoha y revisar documento hasta que sus ojos se secaran y se volvieran polvo. Para colmo había dos columnas del tamaño de las estatuas del Valle del Fin de documentos no revisados que se elevaban por encima de su cabeza. Ser Hokage no era fácil.

— Que problema. — bufó Minato en la soledad de su despacho recibiendo como respuesta un tétrico silencio.

¡PLAAS!

— ¡PAPÁ! — entró Naruto abruptamente al despacho asustando a Minato.

— ¡¿Qué pasó Naruto?! ¡¿Te rompiste algo?! ¡¿Le pasó algo a Menma?! ¡¿Dónde está Menma?! ¡Te pregunté qué adonde está Menma! ¡RESPONDE!

— Tranquilízate papá. No vengo para darte ninguna mala notica. — comunicó el pequeño acercándose al escritorio de su padre.

— Ah, lo siento… es que como llegaste zumbando la puerta pensé que—

— ¡Papá vamos a entrenar! — interrumpió Naruto poniendo carita de gatito.

— ¿Eh? ¿Ahora…?

— Vamos, deja que Dan-san acomode y firme ese montón de papeles aburridos, ayúdame a entrenar.

— Dan se molestará… — comentó Minato preocupado. Naruto lo jaló del brazo para levantarlo de su escritorio y literalmente arrastrarlo hasta la puerta.

— ¡Tks! Él no se molestará… para eso es tu asistente ¿no? — Minato miró nuevamente las dos columnas en su escritorio. Definitivamente no quería leer más reportes. Así que aceptó la propuesta de Naruto.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Una poderosa ráfaga de aire movió violentamente el corto césped y tumbó la gran mayoría de flores de cerezo del único árbol que se elevaba en aquel claro donde siempre practicaba Minato junto a sus dos hijos. En esta ocasión Naruto y Minato eran las únicas personas presentes en aquel campo de entrenamiento.

— ¡Wao Naruto! Mira nada más, ya puedes hacer el Fûton (Elemento aire) a la perfección. Hijo mío tenías que ser. — indicó Minato batiendo los rubios cabellos de su hijo.

— Si… — Naruto en vez de verse feliz tenía el semblante triste, aunque trataba de disimularlo con una sonrisa, no obstante a Minato no lo engañaba.

— veamos, ¿Por qué estás tan deprimido, ah? — A continuación el padre se sentó al lado de su hijo.

—…es que no sé por qué no puedo realizar un clon de sombra.

— ¿Por eso estas así? No seas tonto… en esta vida nada es fácil, ni siquiera para un shinobi.

— lo sé pero… mi hermano puede hacer hasta 5 clones de sombra y yo no puedo hacer ninguno.

— Si ese es el problema pues yo te enseñaré el secreto para hacer muchos clones de sombra a la perfección.

— ¡DE VERAS! — exclamó emocionado.

— Si, pero con la condición de que no le digas a nadie como lo aprendiste.

— ¿Pero por qué? Es decir, los clones de sombras son tradicionales en el mundo ninja.

— Así es pero yo te voy a mostrar una técnica prohibida para que puedas hacer muchos clones de sombra, pero no serán clones de sombra ordinarios, éstos no sólo serán sombras, sino que también podrás golpear al oponente con ellos.

— una técnica prohibida… ¡JODER ENSEÑAMELA YA!

— Sí, sí, pero no hagas tanto alboroto y presta mucha atención. — Minato se levantó y se posicionó al frente de su primogénito. — El entrenamiento puede ser un poco violento así que prepárate.

— ¡HAI! — gritó Naruto.

* * *

Mientras tanto en el Sôke de la mansión Hyûga…

Ya un pequeño y revoltoso rubio Uzumaki hacia acto de presencia. Neji lanzó mentalmente una plagaría al dios encargado de darle sabiduría y educación a los niños cabezas de alcornoque para que le diera sólo por esta vez un poquito de ambas cosas al cerebro de Menma ya que al frente de ellos se encontraba su estricto padre, que además de estar extremadamente enchapado a la antigua, tenía una ideología irrefutable hacia la jerarquía y el respeto. Por Kami, Neji sólo pedía que por esta vez Menma dejara de ser tan Menma.

— ¡Buenos días Hiashi-san! — exclamó Menma. Escandalosamente. Mal comienzo.

— Buenas tardes Menma, tiempo sin verte por aquí. — comentó Hiashi.

— Si bueno, voy a practicar lanzamiento de shuriken con Neji aunque verdaderamente vine para ver a la preciosidad de Hi-auch—

— Si nos permite padre, ahora iremos al jardín. — interrumpió Neji luego de pellizcar a Menma. Rápidamente lo jaló de la camisa para alejarlo de su padre y llevarlo fuera de ahí.

— Una vez la vi con un kimono rosado… ¿Me pregunto si todavía conservará aquella bella pieza?

— Cállate.

— Hiashi-san, estaremos en el jardín. A su hijo y a mí nos gustaría recibir un vasito de limonada preparado por Hi-auch—

— Que te calles. — esta vez la interrupción fue un golpecito en la cabeza cortesía de Neji. Es que Menma era muy locuaz.

Por su parte Hiashi miraba ingenuo a los dos pequeños. La verdad ni atención les estaba prestando a ese par de infantes. Hiashi estaba muy concentrado en un crucigrama.

**.**

**.**

**.**

— Oe eso de sacarme así de tu casa es de mala educación Neji, que brusco eres… y hablando de brusco, ¿Dónde está Hinata? — preguntó Menma casualmente caminando hacia una fuente que se encontraba en el centro de aquel amplio jardín.

— ¡Viniste para ver a Hinata nee-san o para practicar lanzamiento de shuriken!

— eh, para las dos cosas…

— ¿Y por qué demonios relacionas la palabra brusco con Hinata nee-san?

— Simple, porque Hinata se clavó bruscamente mi corazón. — concluyó Menma colocándose la mano en su pecho.

— Vaya que poético ¬¬

Menma sacó rápidamente tres shuriken y los clavó en los tres árboles que rodeaban el jardín. Ya era hora de comenzar el entrenamiento, cuando de repente…

— ¡Hinata! — exclamó Menma al ver a la pequeña y hermosa Hinata la cual aún tenía el vestido que cargaba en la mañana.

— Hola Menma-kun. — saludó la pelinegra bajando su mirada mientras sonreía. Obviamente estaba sonrojada, creo que no hay necesidad de indicarlo.

— ¡Que linda estas! — y ese comentario la hizo sonrojar aún más. Neji giró sus ojos fastidiado, ya iban otra vez esos dos…

— Eh… bueno… yo… Gracias… Menma-kun… — respondió Hinata mientras jugaba nerviosamente con los dedos de ambas manos. Que adorable se veía. Definitivamente la mejor parte de ir al Sôke era presenciar los ataques de nerviosismo, el tartamudeo y el sonrojo de Hinata.

* * *

Cuando la noche cayó en Konoha…

Minato llevaba a Naruto en sus brazos. El pobrecillo estaba todo rasguñado, sucio y sudado debido a la ardua práctica que había tenido junto a su padre. En algún momento antes de comenzar el entrenamiento Naruto había dicho que sería pan comido… pan comido una mierda, ese entrenamiento por poco y lo mata. En fin, ya ambos habían llegado a la mansión. Querían bañarse. Oh, bañarse. Quitarse ese sudor del cuerpo, sentir el agua fría en sus cuerpos. Bueno en realidad a Minato le gustaba el agua fría pero Naruto prefería el agua caliente. Luego de eso querían cenar. Cenar. Cenar ramen. Ramen. Ra~men…

— Por Kami, ¿que estaban haciendo ustedes dos? — preguntó Kushina al ver a Minato y a Naruto en ese estado tan deplorable. En realidad era Naruto el que se veía deplorable. No obstante ambos olían a todo menos gente.

— eh… estábamos saltando… — inventó Naruto.

— Si, estábamos saltando un pozo. — Minato le siguió la corriente.

— un pozo lleno de alquitrán…

— alquitrán y baba de sapo.

— con trocitos de chocolate… y abejas.

— Un pozo de alquitrán, baba de sapo trocitos de chocolate y abejas… y libélulas. — concluyó Minato sonriendo de forma sospechosa.

— Okey. Vayan a ducharse que vamos a cenar. — ordenó la pelirroja sin más preguntas dirigiéndose hacia la cocina. Naruto y Minato rieron luego de estar fuera del alcance visual de Kushina. Minutos después, luego de que todos los integrantes de la familia lucieron aseados y con olores decentes empezaron a cenar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Menma y Naruto dormían en la misma habitación debido que al último le asustaba dormir solo por que alegaba que en la mansión habían fantasma. Naruto a veces podía ser muy creativo.

Esa noche y como todas las noches Kushina acostó a sus gemelos en sus camas. La de Naruto quedaba ubicada cerca de la ventana y la de Menma estaba hacia el otro lado. Luego de que la pelirroja acostara a Menma se dirigió hacia Naruto para cobijarlo muy bien con la mata que ella misma había tejido.

— Mamá deberías dejar de acostarnos, ya somos grandes. Nosotros podemos cobijarnos solos. — protestó el rubio haciendo un puchero. Que adorable se veía cuando era alumbrado por la tenue luz de la lámpara.

— No hieras mis sentimiento de esa manera Naruto, déjame acostarte en paz. Para mí siempre serás mi bebé consentido, así tengas mil años. — Kushina abrazó a Naruto de manera consentida logrando que éste colocara un puchero más grande que el anterior.

Una risita ahogada se escuchó en la habitación.

— ¡De que te ríes! — protestó Naruto mirando hacia la cama de su hermano.

— Baja la voz que tu padre está durmiendo. — ordenó Kushina mientras que volvía a cobijar a Naruto. Éste asintió. Luego se escucharon unos ronquidos provenientes de la cama de Menma indicando que ya se encontraba en el octogésimo sueño.

— Cómo es posible que pueda dormirse tan rápido. — comentó Naruto.

— Quizás está agotado por haber entrenado con Neji. Deberías ir un día a estrenar junto a ellos. — indicó la pelirroja palpando suavemente la mejilla de su hijo produciéndole una agradable cosquilla.

— Mamá. — aludió Naruto.

— ¿Si?

— ¿Puedo hacerte una simple pregunta?

— Claro Naruto, dime.

— ¿Es cierto que mi hermano y yo tenemos uno demonio en nuestro interior? — Y le soltó aquella "simple pregunta" sin preparación ni anestesia ni nada. Kushina simplemente se quedó en shock ante aquella pregunta. Empezó a sudar frío y todo.

— ¿Qui-quien te dijo eso, hijo?

— Lo escuche por ahí.

— No le prestes atención a lo que la gente te diga.

— Pero…

— Ahora descansa. — Kushina se inclinó hacia Naruto y besó su frente.

— Mamá.

— ¿Sí?

— Las marcas en mi estómago pertenecen a un grupo de sellos poderosos de nuestro clan y se utilizan para sellar demonios con colas. — Kushina parpadeó perpleja debido a esa gráfica aclaración. Demonios, ¿ese era Naruto? ¿Enserio? — Investigue. — añadió el rubio.

— ya veo hijo, eres muy astuto, sin embargo aún eres muy pequeño para comprender esas teorías, cuando seas un poco más grande lo comprenderás.

— ¿Qué comprenderé? — volvió a preguntar Naruto para desgracia de Kushina.

— _Ay Naruto… por qué te antojaste a hacer semejantes preguntas ahora._ — pensó la pelirroja.

— Comprenderás que hay algunas situaciones en la vida de un shinobi en la cual se tienen que tomar decisiones apresuradas para el bienestar de sus seres queridos. Naruto, en esta vida sólo viven los que luchan y sé que tú vas a ser un gran luchador, al igual que tu hermano. — concluyó Kushina.

— ¿He?

— Buenas noches. — dijo la pelirroja plantándole un sonoro beso en la frente a su hijo para luego literalmente huir de aquel cuarto dejando a Naruto con una gran mueca interrogante.

— ¿Qué coño quiso decir con eso? — susurró el rubio hundiéndose entre la cobija que lo arropaba. — _Hostia, al fin y al cabo no respondió mi pregunta._ — eso fue lo último que pensó por ese día antes de quedar profundamente dormido en ese mismo momento. El entrenamiento con Minato lo había dejado molido y su mente no daba para más. Naruto estaba agotado tanto física como mentalmente.

No obstante a pocos metros de Naruto, Menma aún tenía sus cinco sentidos despiertos. Minutos atrás se había hecho el dormido, por lo que escuchó nítidamente lo que le había preguntado Naruto a Kushina. Eso lo hizo permanecer pensativo mientras su mirada observaba el techo de la habitación.

— _¿Un demonio en nuestro interior? ¿A que se refería mi hermano al decir que ambos teníamos un demonio en nuestro interior? _— pensó Menma antes de quedarse dormido.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Otra vez estaba en aquel peculiar lugar, que por cierto, era su sub consciente. Menma caminó por el agua estancada color esmeralda para posicionarse al frente de la celda. Otra vez leyó la palabra "Sello" en un papel adherido a la cerradura.

— ¿Kuratsuki-chan? — llamó el niño con incertidumbre.

**— Oh Menma-sama, me alegra tanto que me vengas a visitar. Ya son dos veces el mismo día, estoy tan feliz. **

— Quisiera hacerte una pregunta y quiero que me respondas con la verdad. — espetó el pequeño con autoridad. Vaya que se había tomado eso de ser su 'amo' muy enserio.

**— Esta bien Menma-sama, haré lo que tú me pidas. **

— ¿Es verdad que mi hermano y yo tenemos un demonio en nuestro interior?

**— Claro tontito, acaso que piensas que soy yo… **— comentó Kuratsuki como si el hecho de ser un demonio fuera lo más normal del mundo. **— no me digas que te creíste lo del ángel protector. **

— ¿Quién eres? — preguntó Menma con pánico y dando unos cuándos pasos hacia atrás.

**— Soy Kuratsuki cariño.** — respondió la Kitsune sonriendo sensualmente. **— Por qué esa cara tan asustada. **

— ¿T-tu eres un demonio? — preguntó Menma temerosamente. Kuratsuki suspiró fastidiada.

**— Okey te lo explicaré de la forma más resumidamente posible. En realidad soy el Bijû más poderoso del mundo, el Kyûbi. Una noche invadí Konoha siendo manipulada por un bastardo, en fin tu padre logró detenerme, logró dividir mí alma y mi energía y luego me selló en sus hijos osea tu hermano y tú. Fin de la historia. **

Menma cabizbajo miró tristemente su reflejo en el agua sintiendo como unas salinas lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos violeta. Así permaneció por un momento.

— No… eso no puede ser cierto, mi padre no nos haría eso… — su voz era un hilo se sonido, casi inaudible, no obstante muy claro para Kuratsuki.

**— Si es cierto, sino como explicas que me encuentre aquí atrás de estos malditos barrotes.** — Menma subió su mirada dejando en evidencia las cascadas que brotaban de sus ojos. Instintivamente la Kitsune alargó su brazo fuera de la celda. **— Oh cariño no llores, no soporto verte llorar. **— luego le hizo una señal con su mano para que se acercara.

Menma indeciso se acercó a la celda. Kuratsuki tenía su mano extendida y la verdad era que Menma estaba temeroso de tomarla. La mujer tras los barrotes sonrió maternalmente transmitiéndole confianza al rubio. Finalmente Menma tocó la mano de Kuratsuki, tal acto le transmitió una agradable sensación de calor. Como el ambiente en ese lugar era frío el chico quiso sentir esa sensación de calor en todo su ser así que acercó su cuerpo al de la Kitsune todo lo que los barrotes le permitieron, hasta quedar abrazados.

— ¿Mi hermano también tiene al Kyûbi en su interior?

**— Sí. **

— También puede hablar con la otra mitad de Kuratsuki-chan…

**— No sé. No tengo ni idea de lo que ocurre adentro de Naruto. Yo sólo sé lo que te acabo de contar. **— mintió la Kitsune acariciando la rubia cabeza de su Jinchûriki. Como un gatito el pequeño se apegó aún más a las caricias de Kuratsuki.** — Menma-sama puede que los aldeanos te discriminen por tenerme en tu interior pero quiero que sepas que nunca estarás solo ya que yo siempre estaré adentro de ti.**

**.**

* * *

Continuará.

* * *

Hola…

— He aquí mi segundo magnifico capitulo. Éste se traduce: El lado oscuro de la envidia. Me quedó Magnifico ¿verdad? ¿Verdad…?

**— Cállate insecto, a nadie le importa tus estorbosos comentarios. **— interrumpió el demonio tajantemente.

— Kurama-sama, no hiera mis sentimientos de esa forma. — el autor se deprime. —Mire que hoy estoy feliz no sólo por que publiqué un new chapter sino que leí el manga 630 y fue super emocionante...

**— He dicho que sierres tu bocota y termines con todo esto de una vez.** — mandó autoritariamente. **— Ya quiero dormir.**

— está bien… Ahora vamos con mis respuestas a los reviews…

**POCHO102:** Debo ser toda una bruta o es que mi laptop está mal de la cabeza, he tratado de registrarme en esa dichosa página web que me sugeriste y la muy bastarda no me quiere registrar, pero no te preocupes que como me llamo Wanda Meyer publicaré este fic en Forosdz, así sea en un cyber café XD, así que está pendiente x3. Espero que este capítulo haya sido de tu agrado. Y bueno, a mi si me gusta el yaoi, es más me fascina pero puedes estar 100% tranquilo ya que esta historia NO TENDRÁ YAOI por ninguna parte, nada, te lo juro (siento decepcionar a las fanáticas del yaoi que leen esto). Y bueno, esperaré a ver que crezca Naruto para ponerle un harem no tan numeroso, pero lo que si te diré de una vez es que no será con las típicas chicas del grupo de novatos. Bueno… gracias x comentar!

**Dark side of everyone:** A éste capítulo le coloqué un nombre similar al tuyo, ¡es que me gusta! Um bueno, por lo visto te gusta los temas relacionados con los Hyūga, he leído tu fic Shishō y me gustó, estoy pendiente en dejarte un hermoso review. Las dudas respecto a la Kitsune se van a ir aclarando a medida que avance la historia. Y el seninfómano también es uno de mis personajes favoritos, aun no tengo claro que rol va a cumplir dentro del fic pero te puedo asegurar que saldrá pronto. Nos leemos luego, gracias x comentar :3

**Karolina:** Hola princesa, me alegra mucho que te haya gustado mi fic, verdaderamente me siento feliz de que encuentres interesante mi locura XD Comparto tu idea respecto a Kabuto, cae mal el condenado. Espero te haya gustado este capítulo, cualquier duda, házmela saber por un review o un PM (preferentemente). Gracias x comentar!

**Nagato Uzumaki:** Hola… Oh, oh, gracias! Es muy emocionante que alguien se refiera positivamente a mi manera de narrar, la verdad trato de hacer lo mejor posible, y bueno, espero que te haya gustado este capítulo. Bien, mi idea era hacer ver a Kuratsuki lo más sexy posible, procuré nombrar los detalles más resaltantes. XD A mí me pasa lo mismo con Menma, es porque en Roal to Ninja Menma sale pelinegro pero verdaderamente es rubio e idéntico a Naruto, seguro que luego te acostumbraras a verlo con el cabello amarillo. Bueno, nos leemos luego, gracias x comentar! :*

**Alvaraiz:** Que tal alvaraiz-kun, espero que estés bien x* estoy pendiente con La puerta del destino ;) Sí, se lo fanático que eres del NaruHina pero pensé que podíamos cambiar un poco la rutina y ver algo nuevo, estoy segura que quizás te acostumbraras al MenmHina, acuérdate que yo soy una de las fanes más alocadas del NaruHina, pero siempre hay que experimentar con cosas nuevas XD. Bueno, a medida que va transcurriendo la historia se va poniendo más interesante. Nos leemos luego, gracias x comentar ;3

¡Gracias por leer!

¡Sayonara a todos! Hasta el próximo viernes.


	4. Out of Control

**Derecho de Autor**

Naruto y Naruto Shippûden, todos sus personajes, sus ambientes y paisajes pertenecen al señor Masashi Kishimoto.

**Algunas Aclaraciones.**

—Diálogo del personaje.

—_Pensamiento del Personaje._

**— Diálogo del Bijû**

**_—Pensamiento del Bijû_**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Out of Control**

* * *

El siguiente día amaneció con un bonito y despejado cielo azul. No había ni una sola nube en el firmamento y la brisa era un suave susurro que acariciaba su piel. El Hokage miró con detenimiento aquel cielo del mismo color de sus ojos, disfrutando de aquella inusual calma. Desde la amplia ventana de su despacho se podía divisar perfectamente la mayor parte del territorio de la aldea. Luego de suspirar Minato se alejó de la ventana y volvió a posicionarse en su silla al frente del escritorio.

— Minato-sama, ayer se pasó. — comentó Dan mientras guardaba unos documentos en la repisa del despacho.

— Dime lo que te hizo para castigarlo en cuanto lleguemos a la casa. — demandó Kushina fingiendo estar molesta desde la mecedora en donde se encontraba. Eran extrañas las veces que la pelirroja acompañaba a su marido al trabajo pero esta vez necesitaba hablar con él, por consiguiente lo acompañó a la torre.

— Si, Dan dile lo que tengas que decirle que yo quiero que me castigue. — Minato bostezó de forma fastidiosa.

— Ayer me dejó todo el trabajo a mí solo.

— Asno, holgazán. — recriminó Kushina.

— ¡Pero que querías que hiciera! Naruto puso su carita de niño huérfano y sabes que no está en mi naturaleza fallarles a mis hijos. — Cuando se lo proponía, el Yondaime podía ser muy dramático. — Él me pidió que le ayudara en su entrenamiento y yo le ayudé.

— Y me dejó todo el trabajo a mí. Me duelen los ojos de tanto leer. — Dan cruzó sus brazos. — Debería darme el día libre.

— Para el carro Dan que hoy también tienes mucho trabajo que hacer. — avisó Minato de antemano. Podía darle el día libre a cualquier shinobi pero Dan era su mano derecha, si el peli azul no se encontraba presente en aquel despacho Minato simplemente se volvía un desastre con el papeleo.

Dan empezó a susurrar un par de cosas inaudibles mientras que a regaña dientes se acercaba nuevamente a la repisa para buscar los nuevos reportes que el Hokage debía revisar. Minato leyó con fastidio una hoja que se encontraba encima de su escritorio mientras que tomaba una taza de té.

— Ne, quiero hablarles sobre Naruto. — comunicó Kushina repentinamente.

— ¿Qué le pasó? — preguntó Minato preocupado. Él siempre era tan sobreprotector con sus dos retoños.

— Anoche me hizo una pregunta un tanto preocupante.

— ¿Qué pregunta? — inquirió el rubio con más afán.

— Me preguntó que si él y Menma tenían algún demonio en su interior. — Minato estaba tomando un sorbo de té pero lo escupió al escuchar lo que su mujer le acababa de decir.

— ¡Que!

— Lo que escuchaste.

— ¿Y tú que le respondiste?

— No recuerdo… pero no le dije la verdad.

— ¿Y sabes la causa del por qué Naruto te hizo semejante pregunta?

— Él me dijo que había escuchado a alguien hablar.

— ¿Por qué simplemente no le dicen la verdad? Ellos tienen el derecho de saber que… — Dan había interrumpido pero luego sintió dos miradas irritadas. — mejor me callo. — indicó el peli azul.

— Quizás Dan tenga razón, es mejor que ambos se enteren por boca de sus propios padres que son Jinchûrikis a que otra persona se los diga. — opino Minato.

— No quiero que ellos lo sepan aun. Podemos esperar un poco más. — concluyó Kushina con preocupación.

— Entre cielo y tierra no hay nada oculto.

— Cállate Dan. Tú no sabes lo que se siente tener a un demonio en tu interior así que cállate.

— Kushina basta. — interrumpió Minato colocándose de pie. — Dan tiene razón, ellos tarde o temprano se enteraran de la realidad y mientras más pase el tiempo y sigamos ocultándosela más dura será la noticia al final.

Kushina abrió sus labios para responder pero luego los volvió a serrar. Al fin de cuentas Minato y Dan tenían razón. Tarde o temprano toda mentira salía a flote, y más si hablamos de una mentira tan grande como la que ellos le ocultaban a sus hijos.

— Lo sé, lo sé. — indicó Kushina cabizbaja. — Lo lamento Dan, pero es que son mis niños y yo…

— No se preocupe Kushina-san, le pediré a un Jônin que vigile a sus hijos por un tiempo. — comunicó Dan con una sonrisa. Minato suspiró para luego dejarse caer cansadamente en la silla. No sabía por qué razón estaba tan cansado si apenas estaba comenzando el día y aún no había hecho absolutamente nada. Quizá se estaba volviendo viejo.

* * *

En la academia shinobi…

Ya era mediodía y las clases del sensei Iruka habían culminado, para alivio de ciertos rubios. En el amplio jardín delantero de la academia estaban Naruto y Kiba de pie hablando sobre cosas cotidianas. No es que un par de niños tuvieran muchas cosas de que conversar pero los temas de platica eran muy interesantes e importantes para ellos. Principalmente para Naruto. Una vez su madre le dijo que crear vínculos era la esencia más llamativa del ser humano. Desde ese momento Naruto comenzó a formar lazos de amistad por toda la academia. Y la manera más natural de socializar con alguien era conversando, de lo que sea.

— ¿Qué harás ahora Naruto? Espera no me digas, comerás ramen. — Kiba era uno de los amigos de Naruto y por lo visto lo conocía muy bien.

— No lo digas como si no tuviera otras cosas que hacer. Yo no soy un holgazán.

— Sí, pues dime que vas a hacer hoy; además de comer ramen.

— Bueno yo… eh, yo iré a la biliblioseca.

— Eso no te lo crees ni tú mismo, por cierto, no se dice biliblioseca se dice biblioteca; que triste que ni para mentir seas bueno. — Kiba sintió la presencia de otras dos personas por lo que volteó. — Y hablando de gente holgazana.

Shikamaru y Chôji se acercaron a Naruto y a Kiba con intenciones de unirse a la conversación. El rubio sonrió al ver a sus amigos llegar.

— Naruto, Kiba, que hacen aquí parados. — preguntó Chôji mientras engullía periódicamente una papa frita.

— Lo que sea que estén haciendo se ve que es problemático. — comentó Shikamaru con su habitual rostro fastidiado.

— Estamos hablando. — indicó Kiba.

— Eso es problemático.

— Para ti todo es problemático Shikamaru, hablar es problemático, correr es problemático, bostezar es problemático, tirarse un pedo es problemático—

— Déjalo en paz Naruto. Tú eres un bueno para nada y nadie te lo anda recordando a cada rato.

— Lo que sucede Kiba es que Naruto es problemático. — indicó el Nara.

— Shikamaru tú también te pasas con eso de lo problemático. En tu luna de miel cuando tu esposa te diga que quieres que la folles también le dirás 'aguarda que es problemático'

— No me casaré, eso es muy problemático…

— ¡Ya dejen de hablar de eso! — interrumpió el gordito del grupo. — Hoy estoy triste porque tengo una muela floja y mi mamá me llevará al odontólogo. Odio ir al odontólogo.

— Todas las madres son problemáticas. Una muela se puede sacar utilizando la intuición…

— Cierto Chôji, si quieres te la saco de un golpe. — propuso Naruto sonriendo felizmente. — A mi hermano siempre le resulta. — Al ver que Naruto empezó a sonarse los dedos de sus manos Chôji comenzó a considerar positiva la idea de ir al odontólogo con su madre.

— Oe Naruto, hablando de problemáticos y buenos para nada ¿Dónde está Menma? — inquirió Kiba al darse cuenta de ese pequeño detalle. Era extraño que Menma no estuviera con lo hablador que era ese rubio. Ese no se perdía ninguna oportunidad para platicar cualquier idiotez junto a ellos.

— Pues… — Naruto miró su alrededor con el objetivo de divisar el paradero de su hermano.

.

.

.

Muy cerca del lugar en donde se encontraba Naruto junto a sus amigos, debajo de un árbol había un conjunto de banquitos muy cómodos. Uno de esos banquitos era ocupado por el trasero de Menma el cual se encontraba muy pensativo. Tenía unas exageradas ojeras y un dolor de cabeza increíble. La noche anterior no había podido dormir nada por obvias razones. No todos los días le daban la noticia de que tenía una bestia en su interior que para colmo fue sellada por su mismo padre. ¡Ah, no! y eso no es todo, Naruto también tenía una bestia en su interior. Y lo peor del asunto era pensar en el hecho de que los adultos de Konoha sabían que ambos Uzumaki eran contenedores de esa bestia, que para terminarla de cagar invadió hace 7 años la aldea. Bueno, no era extraño que el pobre niño no hubiera pegado el ojo en toda la noche. Se encontraba desconcertado y enojado con sus padres, es decir ¿Qué clase de padre sella una bestia en sus hijos y que clase de madre lo permite?

— Hola. — esa palabra sacó a Menma de sus problemas existenciales. Alzó su rostro con lentitud y se consiguió con una sonriente y radiante Hinata. Por lo menos ahora el día no sería tan hostigador.

— Que tal Hinata. — saludó el rubio simulando una sonrisa.

— ¿cómo estás, Menma-kun?

— Bien, — Mintió — el entrenamiento de ayer me quitó un dolor en la espalda que tenía desde hace días.

— Que bueno… — Hinata se sonrojó, cosa normal en ella, mientras sacaba de su mochila una chaqueta negra. — eh Menma-kun dejaste esto en el jardín ayer y… quise devolvértelo. — Hinata le extendió con nerviosismo la prenda a Menma quien la recibió con gusto.

— _Pues lo dejé al propósito. _— pensó Menma esta vez sonriendo de verdad. Definitivamente Hinata tenía que ser la niña más encantadora de Konoha para ser capaz de alegrarle el rato al rubio y hacerlo dejar de pensar en el hecho que desde anoche le tenía tan pensativo. — Gracias por traérmelo Hinata, por cierto cuando quieras podemos volver a entrenar.

— ¡Me encantaría! — exclamó Hinata sobresaltando al rubio. — Que digo, un día… podríamos volver a practicar… M-Menma-kun. — Hinata se sonrojó aún más, como si eso fuera posible. Menma se rió y también se sonrojo por el comentario. Hinata era realmente adorable sonrojada, pero el Uzumaki no se quedaba atrás.

.

.

.

Al agudizar su vista Kiba observó una cosa amarilla que obviamente pertenecía a la cabellera el Uzumaki faltante en el grupo. Pero grata fue su sorpresa al divisar que el rubio no se encontraba solo. Vaya, vaya.

— Mira nada más, pero si tu hermano está cuadrando con la Hyûga. — señaló Kiba. En cuestión de segundos todos llevaron sus miradas al lugar que el Inuzuka apuntaba. Y para más sorpresa, tenía razón.

— Eso creo Kiba. — dijo Naruto sonriendo. — Ella es muy bonita pero no recuerdo como se llama.

— Hinata, ella es la hermana de Neji Hyûga. — indicó Chôji.

— Ahm con razón su rostro se me hacía conocido. Todos los Hyûga son iguales. — indicó el rubio divertidamente. Pero su atención fue captada por otra chica pelirosa que pasaba al frente de ellos. — Oh, oh miren muchachos, allá va Sakura-chan. Un día de éstos la invitaré a salir.

— No creo que acepte Naruto, ella está loquita por Sasuke. — aclaró Kiba serenamente. — En realidad todas lo están.

— No me importa, yo la enamoraré y sin duda le ganaré a ese idiota de Sasuke. Él se cree el jodido rey de la academia.

— Es el mejor de la clase, a diferencia de ti que eres el peor. — espetó Kiba seguido de un ladrido de su cachorrito.

— ¡Kiba! ¡Akamaru! ¡¿De qué lado están?! — los aludidos por el rubio comenzaron a reírse mientras que Shikamaru y Chôji decidieron seguir el camino a sus respectivas casas. Ellos si tenían cosas importantes que hacer.

— Naruto yo iré a darle un baño a Akamaru, nos vemos mañana.

— Vale, yo iré a comer ramen. — Kiba no se sorprendió al escuchar eso ya que no era novedad para nadie. Si a Naruto le dieran una moneda por cada plato de ramen que comiera sería un niño adinerado. Pero es que nadie lo entendía, el ramen era algo especial, un plato de ramen era…

¡PLAS!

Naruto cayó al suelo luego de ser empujado por un chico, que por cierto, jamás en su vida había visto. Kiba volteó su mirada para ver lo sucedido y regresó para ayudar a su amigo.

— ¡Oye! ¡Ve por donde caminas! — le gritó Naruto al chico que acababa de tropezarlo y que por lo visto iba a seguir como si nada hubiese sucedido.

— Y a ti que bicho te picó. — respondió el chico volteando. Al verlo Kiba supo rápidamente de que se trataba de Kisho, un chico muy buscapleitos. Si no querían morir en ese mismo momento era mejor dejar las cosas hasta ahí y olvidar todo lo sucedido. Pero de quien estábamos hablando era de Naruto, y Naruto no se dejaba dominar por nadie.

— Acabas de tropezarme. — dijo Naruto levantándose del suelo.

— ¿Y qué quieres que yo haga?

— deberías disculparte. — Naruto lo miró de una manera desafiante. Por su parte Kisho lanzó una risita altanera.

— No puedo creer lo que mis oídos están escuchando. Tú, un estúpido niño de primera etapa ordenándole a un Genin a pedir perdón, no me hagas reír. — el moreno miró a Naruto de la misma forma desafiante. — Estos mocositos de hoy ya no respetan a sus senpai.

— No te la des de la gran cosa sólo por ser un Genin, tú también eres un mocoso como yo y no te tengo miedo.

— Naruto, cállate y vámonos. Este chico nos va a dar una paliza. — comentó Kiba temiendo seriamente por su vida y la vida de su amigo.

— Si quieres aléjate Kiba pero yo me quedaré.

Kisho le lanzó una patada a Naruto devolviéndolo nuevamente al rocoso césped del jardín delantero. Kiba estaba a punto de atacar al chico pero la mano Naruto se lo impidió.

— Déjamelo a mí, Kiba. — ordenó el rubio con confianza. Kiba asintió y se alejó de los dos chicos para observar desde una distancia considerada el enfrentamiento a punto de formarse.

Naruto corrió hasta su oponente para soltarle un golpe dirigido al rostro. Éste lo esquivó y luego le pegó un puñetazo en la frente enviando a Naruto otra vez al suelo pero éste sólo era un clon de sombra. Kisho se sobresaltó al darse cuenta que Naruto estaba atrás de él y antes de poder esquivar el golpe, Naruto lo envió con una patada al suelo a él también. Rápidamente Kisho se levantó y se fue hacia Naruto pero luego se dio cuenta que habían cuatro réplicas del rubio y no supo a quién golpear.

El entrenamiento junto a su padre le había ayudado bastante a manejar el Kage Bunshin no jutsu, ahora la dominaba perfectamente y eso hacía feliz al Uzumaki. Por otro lado, a Kisho se le estaba acabando la paciencia. No podía permitir que un niño de primer nivel le venciera, por lo que sacó sus shuriken y las lanzó hacia los clones de Naruto. Todas las réplicas se esfumaron, menos una que era el Naruto original. Kisho sonrió y le lanzó un kunai pero éste fue interceptado por otro kunai con proveniencia desconocida.

— ¡Hey! No dejaré que te metas con mi hermano, idiota. — intervino Menma heroicamente. Naruto consideró que no necesitaba ayuda para vencer a Kisho pero tampoco le incomodaba que Menma estuviera junto a él. Hinata se acercó al lugar en donde estaba Kiba para observar con nerviosismo el desenvolvimiento de la pelea.

— Esto es el colmo. — comentó Kisho con irritación. — Un mocoso protegiendo a otro mocoso. Les voy a patear el culo a ambos.

— Te estas metiendo con Menma Uzumaki idiota, tú eres el que vas a salir con el culo pateado. — aseguró Menma esbozando una triunfante sonrisa.

— ¿Uzumaki?… así que ustedes son los gemelos demonios. — Error, definitivamente Kisho no debió decir eso. Está de más decir que Menma se cabreó hasta su punto máximo debido al comentario del chico. Ahora él entendía el porqué de la procedencia de aquella afirmación y eso le hacía enojar de sobre manera.

Ambos gemelos se fueron violentamente hacia Kisho soltando rápidas patadas y golpes. El Genin sacó un kunai y empezó a atacar a los gemelos. Menma sacó un kunai para repeler mejor los ataques de su adversario pero Naruto no tenía ningún arma. Mal día para dejar sus shuriken y kunai encima de la mesa de la sala. Kisho se dio cuenta rápidamente de este detalle por lo que fijó su atención en Naruto. Éste volvió a realizar cinco clones los cuales junto a Menma arremetían sin piedad al Genin. Demonios, aquella batalla se estaba saliendo de control. Si seguían así los gemelos matarían a Kisho. Con dificultad el moreno logró deshacer con su kunai a dos de las réplicas del Uzumaki con su kunai. En un momento de distracción Menma le metió una patada a Kisho el cual le hizo sangrar. Vaya, esos niños de primer nivel le estaban dando una buena paliza al Genin. Eso era un hecho casi inaceptable, por lo que Kisho limpió la sangre que salia de la comisura de sus labios y lanzó velozmente un kunai a uno de los clones de Naruto.

El problema radicó en el hecho de que ese no era un clon de Naruto; era el Naruto real. El kunai fue tan deprisa que el rubio no lo pudo esquivar y éste impactó en su pecho. Naruto gritó al sentir aquel dolor causado por la intromisión del metal el cual se había clavado sin piedad en su piel.

— Hermano… — susurró Menma mirando como su hermano se arrodillaba de dolor. Rápidamente Kiba se acercó al rubio para socorrerlo. Hinata sólo miraba nerviosamente toda la situación. Y, por todos los cielos, se encontraban al frente de la academia shinobi, ¿Dónde estaban los sensei cuando eran requeridos?

—_ Mierda no era mi intención hacerle tanto daño a ese mocoso, es mejor que me largue de aquí. _— pensó Kisho nervioso.

Menma sólo miraba al suelo como si estuviera meditando algo muy importante.

.

.

.

Anteriormente el Kyûbi le había dicho que cuando estuviera en medio de una situación peligrosa o su ira llegara a niveles extremos ella le ayudaría. A decir verdad en ese momento Menma se encontraba muy cabreado. Realmente cabreado. Sus niveles de enojo estaban por encima del promedio normal de cualquier persona. Por esa razón se encontraba ahí, en aquel lugar oscuro al frente de los barrotes que contenían a la bestia en su interior.

— Kuratsuki-chan, mi hermano… — susurró el pequeño Uzumaki sin saber que decir, ni que hacer.

**— Veo que estás enojado Menma-sama.** — Kuratsuki salió de la oscuridad para acercarse a los barrotes de su propio encierro. **— Parece que a tu hermano lo hirieron, ¿verdad? Pero no te preocupes, mi otra mitad está en su interior y no dejará que muera. Además creo que la herida no es profunda. Sin embargo es posible que le quede una fea cicatriz, así que debes hacer algo al respecto.** — propuso la mujer sonriendo adorablemente.

— ¿Hacer algo al respecto?

**— Sí, si me permites yo podría matarlo por ti.** — indicó la Kitsune con voz cariñosa.

— Ma-matarlo…

**— Obvio tontito, él osó ponerle un dedo encima a tu hermano y lo hirió con el sucio metal de su kunai, ¿acaso no harás algo al respecto?**

— Pero matar es malo. — expresó Menma apretando sus puños con cólera.

Kuratsuki sonrió complacida por las acciones de su rubio contenedor. Ella estuvo esperando por mucho tiempo el momento indicado para salir de aquella jaula, y ese era el momento indicado. La Kitsune extendió su mano hacia la cerradura de la celda en donde se encontraba el papel con la palabra sello y lo tomó por un extremo con el objetivo de quitarlo. No obstante la mujer maldijo al no poder quitar el sello.

**— Menma-sama matar no es malo si lo haces para vengar a las personas que quieres, la venganza es la muestra de cariño que le tienes a esa persona especial, eso significa que te sientes indignado y que sufres al igual que tu hermano.** — Menma alzó su rostro para ver a la mujer. **— Deja fluir mi chakra en ti y yo le daré su merecido a ese pequeño bastardo.** — Menma dudó por un momento hacerle caso a la Kitsune, tal hecho la desesperó. **— No te preocupes por mí Menma-sama, te juro que no me pasará nada, ese mocoso no representa un peligro para mí. Puedo matarlo con un solo dedo.**

El rubio estaba indeciso, a decir verdad no quería que nadie muriera pero… pero Kuratsuki tenía razón, ese bastardo de Kisho había apuñaleado a su hermano y él sólo no se podía quedar con los brazos cruzados. Debía descombrársela.

— Está bien. Pero no vayas a matar a nadie — indicó el rubio.

Repentinamente el sello que Kuratsuki estaba tratando de quitar se despegó de la cerradura. Por fin. La Kitsune sonrió perversamente al ver como las rejas de su encierro se abrían con parsimonia.

**_— Que inepto resultaste ser Menma-sama, ahora por fin soy libre…_**

.

.

.

Afuera del sub consiente de Menma las cosas estaban muy turbias. Solamente habían pasado unos cuantos segundos cuando en el ambiente se sintió un maligno y poderoso chakra que incluso los sensei en el interior de la academia pudieron sentir.

Iruka junto a otros sensei salieron rápidamente de la academia para averiguar que estaba sucediendo en el jardín. Lo que vieron no fue muy alentador. Para decirlo de algún modo, Menma ya no era Menma.

— ¿Qué demonios…? — susurró Iruka al ver una especie de demonio con cinco colas al frente de la academia. El sólo verlo causaba un agudo escalofrío en todo el cuerpo. La piel de aquella bestia parecía quemarse con su propio chakra carmesí y sus ojos eran blancos. Sin duda aquel chakra sólo podía pertenecer al Kyûbi.

— Menma-kun… — susurró Hinata nerviosa al presenciar como Menma se había transformado en aquella bestia.

Todos los sensei en la escena se mantuvieron alerta al percatarse de que el Kyûbi buscaba con afán alguna cosa. Al encontrar su objetivo el demonio con cinco colas se dirigió rápidamente hacia este. Era tan veloz que ninguno de los Chûnin presentes pudieron hacer algo cuando el demonio pateó al chico que anteriormente había apuñaleado a su hermano. Kisho salió disparado a altas velocidades e impactó con el árbol que quedaba al frente de la academia quedando inconsciente. Para rematar su ataque el Kyûbi se acercó a Kisho y golpeó su cuerpo una sola vez.

Todos miraron con horror lo que acababa de pasar. El Kyûbi volteó su mirada y luego rugió fuertemente. Todo aquello se estaba volviendo un horrible dejabú para Iruka. Dos de los shinobi decidieron atacar al Kyûbi pero éste con sólo un movimiento los mandó a volar.

Naruto y Kiba aún se encontraban en el mismo lugar presenciando todo. El rubio aun no podía creer lo que sus ojos estaban viendo. El Kyûbi se acercó peligrosamente rápido hacia los dos niños y con su mano los lanzó violentamente hacia un costado. Al parecer Menma había perdido completamente el control de su cuerpo y ahora era Kuratsuki quien lo dominaba.

— Los tengo. — Iruka atrapó a Kiba y a Naruto antes de que estos cayeran al suelo. Mientras tanto Hinata veía en estado de shock como aquella bestia derrotaba sin dificultad alguna a los sensei que batallaban contra él.

— ¡NO! — gritó la pequeña Hyûga captando la atención del Kyûbi. — ¡QUÉ COSA ERES! — gritó Hinata mientras unas lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas. — ¡QUE LE HICISTE A MENMA-KUN! ¡MENMA-KUN! ¡AHHHH! — el Kyûbi se hartó de los gritos de la pequeña por lo que decidió callarla con una patada que, por alguna razón, no fue muy fuerte.

Kabuto atajó a la inconsciente joven heredera Hyûga antes de que esta impactara con la pared de la academia. Se posicionó fuera del alcance del Kyubi y luego lo miró con odio infinito.

— _Sabía que esto sucedería. Sabía que ellos eran unos demonios y nadie me prestó atención_. — pensó Kabuto con frustración.

— ¡Mo-kun avísale al Yondaime sobre la situación! — ordenó Iruka. — ¡PERO APRESÚRATE!

— ¡HAI!

* * *

Mientras tanto en la torre del Hokage…

Kushina y Minato compartían la misma silla en el escritorio, esto con el fin de que la pelirroja lo ayudara a sellar los reportes. Definitivamente nadie se salvaba de hacer el trabajo que por ley le correspondía era a Minato.

— ¿Quieren que les traiga algo para tomar? — preguntó Dan.

— Si tráenos lo que sea pero déjanos solos. — ordenó Minato mirando de manera perversa a Kushina.

— Minato-sama si quería que los dejara solos me lo fuera dicho desde un principio. Y yo aquí estorbándoles…

— Eso es mentira Dan. — indicó Kushina. — no te vayas y de paso no le busques nada a Minato, tú no eres su sirviente. Deja que él mismo se levante y busque sus cosas.

— Kushina no me hagas quedar mal delante de la gente. No seas mala. — Kushina y Dan soltaron unas cuantas risitas debido al puchero que acababa de hacer Minato. Pocas veces se veía algo así.

¡PLASSSS!

— ¡YONDAIME-SAMA! — la puerta del despacho fue abruptamente desprendida de su eje por el ninja acabado de llegar.

— ¡Menudo susto! — exclamó Dan enojado. — ¡Se puede saber por qué has tumbado la puerta!

— ¡Es Menma! — informó el ninja agitado.

— ¡¿QUÉ PASÓ CON MENMA!? — preguntaron ambos padres levantándose de la silla.

— ¡Menma se salió de control y se transformó en el Kyûbi!

— ¡QUÉ! — gritaron los tres conjuntamente.

— ¡Eso no puede ser! — expresó Minato con desconcierto.

— ¡Si no lo detiene ahora destruirá la academia! — indicó el ninja con más afán. Luego todos los presentes sintieron el conocido chakra.

— _Este chakra maligno…_

— _Sólo puede ser del Kyûbi… _— pensaron Minato y Kushina decisivamente.

— ¡Demonios! ¡Una explosión proveniente de la academia! — avisó Dan señalando una gran cortina de humo proveniente de la academia. Mierda, mierda y más mierda.

No fue necesario que alguien dijera otra palabra. En un segundo, ni Minato, ni Kushina ni Dan se encontraba presentes en la torre.

.

.

.

* * *

Aloha people!

— Que emocionante fue escribir este capítulo. — el autor sonríe. — Espero haber transmitido una buena escena del Kyubi en la academia. Traté de usar la mayor cantidad de imágenes sensoriales que pude. Por cierto, el título se traduce 'Perdida de control'

**— Cállate gusano.** — interrumpió el demonio. **— Ya era hora de que yo hiciera un poco de las mías.**

— Kurama-sama, no sea malvado.

**— No me digas lo que puedo o no puedo hacer mocosa de mierda. Voy a destruirlos a todos.** — el autor empezó a temblar ante aquella expresiva aclaración.

— Eso lo veremos en el próximo capítulo. Ahora voy con mis respuestas a los review:

**alvaraiz:** Konishiwa alvaraiz-kun, espero que te haya gustado este capítulo, lo escribí con mucho cariño n_n Creo que con este capítulo aclaré algunas dudas respecto a los verdaderos deseos de Kuratsuki. Respecto al Kyubi dentro de Naruto debo decir que éste posee el mismo poder y voluntad asesina que el de Menma. Muy pronto veremos a Naruto contactando a la otra mitad del Kyubi. Bueno… me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior. Nos leemos luego, gracias x comentar ;*

**dark side of everyone:** Hello princes! Creo que debes estar preocupada por Hinata-chan debido a lo que el Kyubi le hizo, todos lo estamos; bueno en el próximo capítulo veremos que sucede. Naruto parece ser un poco más astuto he inteligente, pero de todas formas sigue siendo nuestro rubio cabeza hueca XD Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo. Nos leemos luego, gracias x comentar.

**POCHO102:** Hola hola :D Adivina que, ya me pude registrar en Forosdz, estoy tan emocionada. Pero registrarme no se me hizo fácil, mi novio tuvo que ayudarme a registrarme (que bruta soy XD) y me puso un perfil súper lindo, mi nombre de usuario es Wanda M y publicaré éste fic en la página lo más pronto posible. Espero estar en contacto contigo en ese foro también :3 Bueno, espero que te haya gustado este capítulo, hay un poco de acción, aunque eso es nada comparado con las batallas que se desarrollaran a lo largo de la historia. Nos leemos luego, gracias x comentar ;D

**Gothic-hinata: **Konishiwa princesa, bienvenida a mi fic n_n me alegra tanto que te haya gustado. A lo largo de la historia vamos a ver a un Neji muy pero muy sobreprotector y receloso con su hermanita xD y estoy casi segura que en un futuro próximo podrá pasar algo entre Menma y Hinata, es que ambos son tan adorables. Bueno, por ahora Naruto no tendrá ninguna pareja pero más adelante, cuando crezca todas van a estar loquitas por él, pienso hacerle un pequeño harem X3 Todas tus preguntas se irán respondiendo poco a poco en cada capítulo. Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo, gracias x comentar.

**alex:** Hello hello alex-kun, me alegra que te gustara el capítulo anterior, espero que éste también haya sido de tu agrado. Obvio que voy a poner a hablar a Naruto con la otra parte del Kyubi, pero aun no, en el próximo capítulo sabrás por qué Kuratsuki se le hace tan fácil hablar con su Jinchuriki osea Menma y a Naruto no, todo tiene una explicación; aunque Naruto tarde o temprano conocerá a otra mitad del Kyubi, claro está. Read you later! gracias x comentar.

**Nagato Uzumaki:** Que tal mi príncipe, espero sinceramente que este capítulo haya sido de tu agrado ya que tomé algunos de tus concejos (y) Creo que tú pregunta de que si Kuratsuki era buena o mala fue respondida en este capítulo. La otra parte del Kyubi en el interior de Naruto aparecerá, sólo ten paciencia. Nos leemos luego, gracias x comentar! :* :)

Gracias a todos los demás lectores! Un beso y un abrazo!

Nos leemos el próximo viernes!


	5. Reviving the Fear

**Derecho de Autor**

Naruto y Naruto Shippûden, todos sus personajes, sus ambientes y paisajes pertenecen al señor Masashi Kishimoto.

**Algunas Aclaraciones.**

—Diálogo del personaje.

—_Pensamiento del Personaje._

**— Diálogo del Bijû**

**_—Pensamiento del Bijû_**

* * *

**Chapter 5 **

**Reviving the Fear**

* * *

Corrieron lo más rápido que sus cuerpos le permitieron, principalmente los progenitores del Jinchûriki. A decir verdad, aún no caían en cuanta de la gravedad de la situación. Ambos quisieron creer que aquella explosión detonada hace segundos tan sólo era un experimento de química mal realizado, los accidentes eran muy comunes en las academias. Referente al chakra maligno que aun percibían, podría provenir de las afueras de Konoha, y no habría peligro. Ah, el escandaloso ninja que había irrumpido abruptamente en su oficina para avisarle que el Kyûbi estaba descontrolado era solamente un bromista, y todo aquello era un simple simulacro.

Sí, definitivamente ambos quisieron pensar eso. Las razones eran simples: Primero y principal, no tenía lógica que Menma perdiera el control sobre el Kyûbi, es decir, el sello que hace 7 años les había aplicado Minato a sus hijos para que el chakra del Kyûbi se mantuviera suprimido era sumamente confiable y seguro. Entonces, ¿Por qué estaba sucediendo eso? Acaso ese maldito Bijû no iba a dejarles vivir la vida en paz. Por lo visto le encantaba causar estragos en Konoha.

Esos segundos en el trayecto de la torre hasta la academia se hicieron infinitos. Incluso siendo el Rayo Amarillo de Konoha, él mismo percibía que iba en cámara lenta. Varios estruendosos ruidos le indicaron que habían llegado al lugar de los hechos.

Lamentablemente la realidad fue otra a la que se imaginaron. La academia ninja de Konoha habia quedado completamente destruida.

Minato miró de reojo a su pelirroja mujer, el cual se encontraba de pie a su lado con un gesto de angustia que trasmitía la preocupación dada del momento. Sus ojos cristalinos expresaban una infinita inquietud mientras con afán buscaba urgentemente dos cabezas rubias en el lugar donde se suponía debería estar ubicada la academia. A decir verdad, ese sitio había quedado reducido a escombros, probablemente por la reciente explosión producida por una Bijû Dama. Incluso el árbol al frente de la academia había quedado destrozado junto con una porción de la cerca que la rodeaba.

Mil y un posibilidades surcaron por la cabeza de Minato, casi que a la velocidad del sonido. Antes de que Kushina parpadeara una segunda vez, ya el rubio tenía un plan maquinado. Su mente podía funcionar rápidamente cuando se encontraba en estado de tensión.

Eran las 12 del mediodía, los pequeños estudiantes salían de la academia a las once, lo que significaba que probablemente todos los niños ya habían salido de aquel lugar tiempo antes de que se produjera la explosión. La presencia del Kyûbi debió alertar a los sensei a salir de la academia y enfrentar al Bijû desde afuera, lo que quiere decir que la academia debió estar prácticamente vacía al momento de la explosión. Lógicamente tuvo que haber un reaccionante que iniciara la transformación de Menma, bien sea de forma voluntaria alterando de alguna manera El Sellado de los Ocho Trigramas o debido a un suceso involuntario provocado por alguna situación en la cual perdió el control de su ira causando así que el sello se debilitara. Cualquier opción era absurda aunque la más racional era la última.

Para detener de una vez al Kyûbi debía restablecer el sello en Menma. No iba a ser fácil, pero tampoco imposible. El Kyûbi no contaba con el 100% de su chakra así que sería cuestión de tiempo restaurar nuevamente el sello. Utilizando unos cuantos kunai, altas velocidades y ataques sorpresas lograría sellarlo antes de que hiciera jugo de guanábana con Konoha.

Tan sólo habían pasado unos segundos de pie cuando Kushina logró divisar en el sector izquierdo de la destruida estructura a Naruto, el cual se encontraba con Iruka en un lugar seguro. Una especie de sentimiento de alivio mezclado con angustia invadió a la pelirroja, el cual corrió hacia ese lugar para auxiliarlos.

Por su parte Minato se quedó estático. Sus sentidos se agudizaron para captar los sonidos, las vibraciones y la energía del Kyûbi. No se encontraba muy lejos. Tampoco estaba utilizando todo su potencial de chakra, seguramente el Kyûbi sólo había podido desbocar cinco colas máximo, eso definitivamente no era todo su poder. Lo sabía ya que él personalmente había luchado con el Kyûbi en sus nueve colas.

Kushina se echó al suelo para sentir a su rubio hijo. Naruto tenía en su pecho un kunai clavado y su pequeño cuerpo estaba sucio y rasguñado. La madre sintió una desagradable presión en el pecho al ver a su pequeño en ese estado tan deplorable. Sin exagerar, Kushina quería gritar de rabia. Estaba que se levantaba para buscar al maldito que había dejado a Naruto de esa manera, pero se le hacía casi imposible separarse del mallugado cuerpo del rubio. Palpaba con suavidad la cabeza de Naruto tratando de hacerle saber de alguna manera que todo iba a estar bien.

— Dan, —Minato le entregó un kunai espacio-tiempo al peli azul mientras su mirada se fijaba en la destruida academia. — necesito que te dirijas al hospital y traigas a varios ninjas médicos para que trasladen a los heridos. — Dan no tuvo tiempo siquiera de asentir cuando repentinamente el joven Hokage desapareció frente sus ojos, y sin perder tiempo él se dirigió rápidamente al hospital.

— Naruto… — susurró Kushina con voz cargada de angustia. Ella podía sentir el mismo dolor del kunai clavado en el pecho de su hijo. Él yacía ubicado entre las piernas de su madre. A su lado estaba Iruka sosteniendo la cabeza del inconsciente Inuzuka, el cual estaba igual de mallugado que Naruto. Akamaru ladraba desesperadamente mientras miraba a su amo, al parecer el cachorrito también podía presentir que algo malo estaba sucediendo.

— ¡Cállate perro! — le exclamó Kushina al cachorrito. Por todos los cielos, toda aquella situación de por sí la tenía extremadamente estresada y ese perro no ayudaba en nada, por el contrario, tensaba más el ya jodido ambiente.

Unos pocos segundos en silencio se hicieron infinitos para la pelirroja, pero toda su angustia se vio apaciguada en el momento que la mano de un ninja medico tocó su hombro. De inmediato un grupo de médicos rodearon a las cuatro personas que yacían en el suelo. A los dos pequeños había que trasladarlos inmediatamente al hospital ya que sus signos vitales estaban débiles. Iruka había sufrido sólo una torcedura de tobillo debido al choque de la onda expansiva de la Bijû Dama que lo había lanzado varios metros por los aires.

Kushina ayudó a Iruka a colocarse de pie mientras Naruto y Kiba eran transportados al hospital por camillas, no sin antes brindarles curación preventiva, claro está.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Le irritaba de sobremanera estar pasando por esa situación nuevamente. El Kyûbi estaba destruyendo con sus garras un negocio de hortalizas mientras que los aldeanos corrían desesperadamente hacia todas las direcciones con el objetivo de escapar de la bestia.

Minato frunció el ceño al observar aquella escena. El Kyûbi dejó de destruir el establecimiento y repentinamente se detuvo. Sí, Kuratsuki ya había sentido a la persona que se encontraba a sus espaldas. Ese rubio hombre había sido aquel que la derrotó hace 7 años. Giró su rostro para luego encontrarse con el Yondaime. La bestia soltó el alarido más potente de todos, se escuchó varios metros a la redonda; no obstante Minato ni parpadeó. No mostró ni siquiera un sobresalto. Si quería intimidarlo tenía que hacer algo mejor que rugir.

De un momento a otro el Kyûbi golpeó a Minato con una de sus garras impactándolo violentamente contra una casa. Demonios, la bestia estaba molesta. Pero Minato también lo estaba. El Yondaime llevaba casi dos años y medio sin sentir el tradicional dolor producido al ser impactado sobre el concreto ya que siempre se la pasaba en la torre del Hokage, pero casi se le había olvidado lo jodidamente molesto que ser golpeado a altas velocidades contra una superficie plana. Sin embargo no se podía dar el lujo de estarse quejando así que se levantó lo más rápido que su cuerpo le permitió. El Kyûbi le suministró esta vez una patada el cual esquivó dando un gran salto.

— Shuriken Kage Bushin no Jutsu. (Jutsu clon de sombra shuriken) — Minato lanzó un shuriken y luego aparecieron cientos de shuriken dirigidas al demonio. Era físicamente imposible esquivar tanta cantidad de armas, incluso para el Kyûbi, por lo que éste movió sus colas uniformemente para crear una gran corriente de aire el cual desvió la gran mayoría de los shuriken logrando así esquivar los que seguían hacia su dirección. Minato no quería utilizar alguna técnica devastadora ya que ese demonio carmesí con cinco colas seguía siendo Menma en cierto punto y temía hacerle daño.

Minato aterrizó de pie y miró con recelo a la bestia que lo miraba de la misma forma. Ésta alzó la cabeza y abrió la boca para realizar nuevamente una Bijû Dama. Minato maldijo muchas veces interiormente, es que odiaba esas dichosas bolas de chakra. Eran como un rasengan pero mucho más poderosas y difíciles de esquivar, la desventaja era que el Kyûbi necesitaba unos segundos para realizarla, y esos segundos eran más que suficientes para Minato.

El rubio corrió a toda velocidad hacia el Kyûbi y lo impactó con un rasengan antes de que éste terminara la formación de la Bijû Dama. La bestia cayó al suelo pero se levantó y se fue contra Minato. Ésta vez el rubio logró esquivar los veloces golpes del Kyûbi, mientras él también lanzaba simultáneos ataques. Logró golpear con el puño desnudo el rostro del desatado demonio y sintió que sus nudillos ardían debido al chakra que formaba su piel. Minato se separó del Kyûbi en un salto y luego lanzó alrededor de éste varios kunai espacio-tiempo. Oh, y Minato había pensado que le llevaría más tiempo sellar al Kyûbi nuevamente.

— Hiraishi no Jutsu (Jutsu Dios del trueno volador). — Minato apareció mágicamente al frente del Kyûbi y sin que éste siquiera hubiese podido reaccionar el rubio ya tenía cinco dedos en su estómago. En menos tiempo de lo que esperaba el sello fue restaurado por el Yondaime y la energía del Kyûbi fue disminuyendo lentamente.

**_— Maldito seas Minato. _**— le dijo Kuratsuki enojada. Otra vez la había derrotado.

El chakra escarlata del Kyûbi parecía evaporarse e irse con el viento dejando el cuerpo del joven Uzumaki. Finalmente Menma quedó libre de aquella macabra cobertura carmesí que cubría su cuerpo y cayó inconsciente pero antes de que el pequeño tocara el suelo Minato lo había atajado. Era un alivio que ya todo había terminado, tuvo suerte de haber llegado a tiempo para sellarlo y ahora se podía sentir una cargada calma en el ambiente. Pero toda esa tranquilidad se fue a la mierda cuando Minato se percató de las horribles quemaduras que tenía Menma a lo largo de toda su piel, su epidermis estaba completamente quemada, roja y ampollada. Esa era una imagen que ningún padre quisiera ver, y más si ese padre era tan sobreprotector como Minato.

**.**

**.**

**.**

— ¡Auch! ¡Demonios! — gritó con agonía el Jônin que estaba siendo auxiliado por Dan. El herido se encontraba tirado en el suelo mientras que el habilidoso peli azul lo curaba.

— ¡Quédate quieto! — ordenó Dan. Era idea suya o los ninjas de ahora eran más dramáticos.

— Dan, háblame con la verdad. ¿Moriré? — Sí, eran muy dramáticos.

— De que mierda estás hablando Aoba, si sólo te quebraste una vértebra.

— Y… ¿Y eso es muy grave? ¿Moriré? Dímelo, estoy preparado para una noticia como esa. — A Dan le resaló una gota por la frente.

— Bueno yo—

— ¡Ay! Lo sabía, lo sabía, moriré. Y eso que tan sólo estaba paseando por aquí y de repente salí volando y…

— ¡Aoba! — interrumpió Dan. — Sólo te partiste una vértebra, no vas a morir ni nada. — El Jônin respiró calmado al escuchar esa buena noticia.

— Ah… que alivio. Por un momento pensé que se acabaría mi existencia. Tenía miedo de morir soltero. — comentó Aoba poniéndose de pie. La verdad, la ruptura de una vértebra no era una cosa enormemente grave pero si no se trataba esa vertebra rota podría perforarle algún pulmón así que el ninja fue trasladado al hospital. Dan respiró profundamente. Pasó su mano por la frente para limpiar las gotitas de sudor que le había dejado el arduo esfuerzo que acababa de realizar. Ya había curado a trece ninjas de la academia. Ese día había sido muy movido.

Dan estaba a punto de buscar más heridos para ayudarlos, cuando repentinamente Minato apareció al frente de él. En sus brazos el Hokage tenía a su pequeño hijo, el cual no se veía nada bien.

— Haz algo por Menma. — mascullo el rubio. No era necesario que se lo pidiera dos veces. Minato colocó a su rubio hijo cuidadosamente en el suelo como si fuera un débil cristal. En seguida Dan colocó sus manos en el tórax de Menma y comenzó a sanar las quemaduras que se extendían por su cuerpo.

Minato observó en silencio como las manos de Dan desprendían una especie de chakra color esmeralda, ese que tradicionalmente utilizan todos los ninjas médicos. Menma respiraba entrecortadamente y sus extremidades temblaban debido al dolor de las quemaduras; Minato en ese momento no pudo sino pensar lo peor. No, pero Dan era uno de los mejores ninja médico de Konoha, él no permitiría que Menma muriese. Sin embargo Dan sabía que una persona común y corriente que sufriese ese tipo de quemaduras no tuviese muchas esperanzas de vida; pero Menma no era una persona común y corriente, eso lo dedujo en ese preciso momento, ya que su técnica de curación estaba sanando muy rápidamente la piel del pequeño rubio. Gran parte de la regeneración en su piel se debía al mismo chakra del Kyûbi. Que ironía que el mismo poder que le había causado tanto daño ahora lo estuviese curando.

Minato sonrió aliviado al observar como la quemada epidermis de su hijo se iba regenerando por una piel nueva de un alentador color pastel. La respiración de Menma se normalizó junto con la de los dos ninjas que se encontraban a su lado. Era un alivio saber que el rubio no había sufrido un mayor daño. Sin embargo, para estar seguros y descartar otras posibilidades, era recomendable que Menma fuera trasladado inmediatamente al hospital.

— Minato-sama, dejé uno de sus kunai en el hospital; lleve a Menma inmediatamente hacia allá, ahí lo atenderá Tsunade. — confió el peli azul levantándose del suelo. Minato asintió, luego tomo a Menma y lo transportó al hospital, tal y como su asistente se lo cavaba de indicar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

El Yondaime apareció en el pasillo principal del hospital de Konoha. Uno de sus kunai espacio-tiempo estaba posado encima del escritorio de la recepción. Varios ninjas que por ahí pasaban se sobresaltaron debido a la inesperada aparición del hombre pero luego de percatarse que se trataba del Yondaime lo atendieron rápidamente.

En el tercer piso se encontraba Kushina junto a Naruto descansando en una habitación. El rubio dormía angelicalmente en su cama mientras Kushina lo observaba desde una silla ubicada su lado. Su respiración era un tenue rumor esporádico que apenas se escuchaba en la apaciguada e iluminada habitación de hospital. Sus raspones ya habían sanado. Kushina sonrió al notar ese detalle. A ella le sucedía lo mismo, incluso sin ser Jinchûriki aún tenía la habilidad de sanar rápidamente. Ella sabía que Minato había logrado detener al Kyûbi ya que su chakra había desaparecido. Sin embargo no entendía por qué se sentía tan angustiada, como si algo malo fuese a suceder. Quizás todo lo que había sucedido en la mañana aún le estaba afectando; aunque ella había visto cosas peores durante la tercera guerra la cual habrían dejado en shock a cualquiera.

— Kushina. — aludió una voz muy conocida para Kushina. La pelirroja volteó y se encontró con su marido el cual acababa de entrar a la habitación. Trancó la puerta y se acercó hacia la cama donde yacía su hijo. Luego se sentó al lado de Kushina.

— ¿Menma está bien? — preguntó la pelirroja.

— Sí. Ya Tsunade-sensei lo está tratando. — informó Minato logrando sacarle una sonrisa de alivio a la pelirroja. Vaya que estaba preocupada por su hijo pero saber que Tsunade estaba bajo sus cuidados la tranquilizó bastante. — ¿Qué le sucedió a Naruto?

— Según lo que me dijo Iruka a nuestro hijo ya lo habían herido antes de que el Kyûbi atacara.

— Seguramente fue por eso que Menma perdió el control y el sello se debilitó. — Minato no estaba tan equivocado al pensar en esa opción.

— Si, él sólo trataba de proteger a Naruto pero el Kyûbi se apoderó de su cuerpo. — comentó Kushina bajando su mirada al suelo. — Maldito Kyûbi, lo odio. — Bueno, ya eran dos entonces porque Minato también lo detestaba. — Me han dicho que dos niños murieron esta mañana en la academia. — informó Kushina viéndolo a los ojos.

Minato ya había supuesto que habría algún muerto, pero ese punto no lo hacía menos doloroso. Ambos guardaron silencio por unos minutos.

— Todo esto es mi culpa. — habló Minato. Kushina lo miró confundida. — no debí haber tomado esa decisión aquel día. No debí dejar que toda esa responsabilidad callera en los hombros de mis hijos, no imaginé que esto podía pasar, esos niños que murieron hoy fueron víctimas de mi error.

— Con atribuirte toda la culpa no estas logrando absolutamente nada. Sabes, tu hiciste lo mejor para Konoha aquella noche, no habían muchas opciones disponibles y te enfocaste por la más viable y no te culpo de nada, gracias a que sellaste el Kyûbi dentro de Naruto y Menma muchas vidas fueron salvadas. Lo de hoy sólo fue, un percance. Todo se solucionará. — concluyó la pelirroja sonriendo. Quizás ella tenía razón, pero de todos modos se sentía muy abatido y culpable.

Kushina se veía realmente hermosa cuando sonreía. Vaya, hace segundos Minato se encontraba deprimido y ahora pensaba en la innata belleza de su mujer, que bipolar. Para olvidar sus problemas por un momento Minato acercó su rostro al de ella con el objetivo de besarla pero…

Tock, tock, tock.

Alguien atrás de la puerta los interrumpió. Minato se separó de Kushina y luego dio el permiso para que la persona entrara.

— Lamento interrumpirlo Yondaime-sama, el concejo lo mandó a citar. — informó un ninja mensajero. Y así como llegó se fue de la habitación.

— Esos jodidos viejos… — susurró Minato entre dientes. El Yondaime no se caracterizaba por guardar sentimientos rencorosos hacia otras personas pero por motivos obvios, el rubio les tenía una especie de rabia a los ancianos del concejo. Tal vez era la forma tan sarcástica que utilizaban en su tono de voz para hablarle o la manera tan venenosa de insinuar que era muy joven para pertenecer al puesto de Hokage lo que le molestaba al rubio. Sin embargo, ellos ejercían una gran influencia sobre la aldea y siempre apelaban por el bienestar. Aun así Minato lo los pasaba.

— Ve Minato, puede ser importante. — recomendó Kushina. Minato suspiró cansadamente y luego asintió. Kushina tenía razón. Ella siempre tenía la razón. El rubio se levantó de la silla y caminó hasta la puerta.

— No vemos luego. — se despidió para luego salir. Después del portazo, la habitación se sumergió en el silencio nuevamente.

Kushina suspiró y se recostó del espaldar de su silla. Estaba cansada.

— ¿Mamá…? — Kushina se despegó del espaldar de su silla y rápidamente se acercó a su hijo, el cual acababa de despertarse. La voz de su hijo fue como un canto celestial para la pelirroja.

— Hijo, me alegra tanto que hayas despertado. — Kushina sonrió. — ¿Te duele el pecho?

Naruto miró a su madre confundido. Se llevó lentamente una mano al pecho, el cual estaba vendado, y luego sintió un punzante dolor que le hizo soltar un pequeño gemido.

— Sí me duele el pecho, — indicó Naruto bajando su mano. — pero no es por la herida del kunai.

—… — Ahora era Kushina quien lo miraba desconcertada.

— Desperté hace un buen rato pero me estaba haciendo el dormido. Escuché la conversación entre tú y papá. — Oh cielos, cielos. Kushina deseó en ese momento que la tierra la tragase.

— Hijo…

— Mamá, entonces lo que dice la gente es verdad, mi hermano y yo somos unos demonios. — La voz de Naruto estaba cargada de tristeza, cosa que Kushina pudo percibir rápidamente.

— No lo digas de esa forma hijo, tu hermano y tú—

— ¿Por qué mamá? — interrumpió Naruto. — ¿Por qué papá selló a ese demonio en nuestro interior? ¿Y por qué lo permitiste? ¿Por qué?

— _Naruto…_ — La mente de Kushina simplemente se puso en blanco. Ella siempre había procurado ocultarles la verdad a sus hijos para contárselas cuando ya tuvieran una edad más elevada. Pero nunca había considerado como actuar o que decirles cuando estos se enteraran.

— Vi como mi hermano se convertía en aquella bestia y me dio miedo. — Las lágrimas empezaron a salir de los ojos de Naruto. Al verlas Kushina no se pudo sentir más culpable. — Mi hermano se transformó en la misma bestia que mató a la familia de Kabuto-sensei e Iruka-sensei. Ya veo porqué algunas personas nos miraban extraño en la calle, todos lo sabían. — Con fuerzas de Kami sabe dónde, Naruto se levantó de la cama y corrió hasta la puerta del baño para luego encerrarse bajo llave en el pequeño cuarto.

Kushina se quedó sentada en el mismo lugar, pensativa, serrando fuertemente los puños de sus manos. Las palabras de su pequeño hijo habían pesado mucho. Se sentía tan culpable que incluso le dolía el pecho. Y… a fin de cuentas Dan tenía razón, entre cielo y tierra no había nada oculto.

* * *

Konoha estaba muy agitada debido al suceso en la academia. El Yondaime luego se haría cargo de ordenar restablecer la estructura académica ninja, por ahora tenía cosas importantes que hacer. En la torre Hokage lo estaban esperando los ancianos concejeros del Hokage. No es que Minato tuviera muchas ganas de ver sus arrugados y neutros rostros; pero en ese momento era necesario reunirse con ellos para debatir los puntos de vista. Pensar en eso le causaba un agudo dolor de cabeza al rubio. Que cantidad de barbaridades no aprovecharan a soltarle en esa situación. Pues bueno, Minato sólo tenía que escuchar a ese grupo de vejestorios ambulantes y asentir. Esa solía ser una buena escapatoria a todos los sermones de como gobernar la aldea.

Corriendo de tejado en tejado logró llegar rápidamente a su lugar de trabajo. El rubio subió las escaleras que llevaban al último salón de la torre Hokage, que era donde se realizaban las juntas referentes al concejo. Unos pocos segundos después Minato llegó a su destino. Se posicionó en frente de la puerta para luego abrirla con firmeza. Fue entonces cuando percibió que estaba siendo esperado por el grupo de ancianos. Cosa extraña ya que era Minato el que siempre tenía que esperarlos a ellos.

Colocó un semblante totalmente inexpresivo y se adentró al salón. Al instante sintió las tres miradas de aquellos viejos encima de él. Minato se dirigió hacia el sofá central y luego de sentarse en este se dignó a saludar a los presentes. Así sea de manera hipócrita, la educación siempre estaba por delante.

— Homura, — ese anciano era bastante pesadito y siempre lo contradecía. Minato lo detestaba, sin embargo sabía disimularlo. — Koharu, — esa anciana… a pesar de ser mujer y tener una avanzada edad, era odiosita la condenada. — Danzô, — ese era el peor. Minato siempre se tenía que aguantar sus venenosos comentarios. Lo que sucedía era que Danzô estaba resentido ya que al fin de cuentas nunca pudo convertirse en Hokage debido a su infinito orgullo y egoísmo. — ¿Dónde está Hiruzen-san? — Hiruzen era el único del grupo que apoyaba a Minato en todo. Debido a ese punto, y a muchos otros, el rubio le guardaba un respeto absoluto.

— Se le mostró un percance y no va poder presentarse. — avisó Homura alzando su rostro y acomodándose sus lentes para ver mejor al acabado de llegar.

— Comencemos ya. Minato, ¿Qué pasó con Menma? — La pregunta de Koharu sorprendió un poco a Minato. Vaya, ¿la anciana preocupándose por su hijo? ¿WTF?

— El sello que reprimía el chakra del Kyûbi, se debilitó. — respondió el Yondaime.

— ¿Qué pasará con Menma? — esta vez fue Homura quien inquirió.

— Nada, mi hijo se recuperará pronto. El chakra del Kyûbi hace que sus heridas sanen a una velocidad impresionante.

— No me refiero a eso Minato. Necesitamos saber si Menma es capaz de salirse de control nuevamente. No podemos correr el riesgo de tener a una amenaza libre por las calles de Konoha. — Aunque le molestara admitirlo, el anciano tenía razón. El problema radicaba en el hecho de que Minato tampoco sabía si su hijo podía volver a transformarse en el Kyubi, y la peor parte era que lo más posible fuese que sí.

— No puedo dar predicciones de lo que pasará con mi hijo antes de ver los resultados de las pruebas médicas. — respondió el Yondaime.

— Minato, es mi deber recordarte que el Hokage vela por el bienestar de Konoha, y que un Jinchûriki inestable ande por la aldea puede resultar muy peligroso.

— Menma aún es un infante de siete años y sólo con su transformación de cinco colas destruyó la academia en pocos segundos y acabó con un gran número de ninjas. — recordó Koharu. — ¿Qué pasaría con Konoha si de repente Menma no pudiera contener completamente al Kyûbi?

Minato permaneció callado por unos momentos pensando en esa posibilidad. Si eso sucediera, si Menma no lograra contener al Kyubi completamente… Konoha se vendría abajo otra vez.

— ¿Que sugieren que haga?

— Yo sugiero que nos deshagamos de él. — Danzo siempre soltaba mierda cada vez que abría la boca para opinar pero esta vez se le fue la mano. Es decir, sugerir deshacerse del hijo del Yondaime en presencia del mismo Yondaime ya era mucho descaro.

Minato se levantó del sofá y con gran velocidad le proporcionó un golpe a Danzô pero este lo esquivó. El golpe pegó de lleno en la pared, causando un gran orificio. — Eres un maldito. — susurró.

— ¡Minato cálmate! — exaltó Koharu.

— Tu hijo representa un gran peligro para Konoha, lo mejor es sacrificarlo ahora que el chico está pequeño y no puede defenderse. — indicó Danzo con su característica facción serena.

— Vuelves a abrir tu boca y juró que te mataré. — advirtió el Yondaime decisivamente. — No voy a permitir que ninguno de tus ANBU toquen a mi hijo.

— Minato, Menma es tu hijo. Pero Konoha es tu aldea, aldea la cual juraste proteger.

— ¿Que tratas de insinuar? — Minato volteó su colérica mirada hacia el anciano que acababa de opinar. A Hamura le recorrió un escalofrió debido a la manera de cómo era observado por el Yondaime.

— no estoy insinuando nada, sólo te recuerdo que es lo que tienes.

— No voy a permitir que le hagan algo a mi hijo, mucho menos dejaré que le atribuyan una culpa que no le concierne a él. La culpa de todo lo que sucedió esta mañana la tiene el Kyûbi. — declaró Minato concluyentemente.

Crack.

La puerta de la habitación fue abierta por Tsunade. La voluptuosa rubia miró incrédula el agujero que acababa de hacer Minato en la pared. El rubio se caracterizaba por ser una persona muy apacible, y el hecho de que acababa de dañar la bonita pared del salón significaba que los ancianos lo habían hecho molestar, y mucho.

— Eh… debí tocar antes de entrar, — aclaró Tsunade un poco apenada. — me disculpo.

— No te preocupes Tsunade-sensei. — Minato respiró hondo y luego se dirigió al sofá.

— Señores, ya tengo los resultados médicos de los gemelos. — avisó Tsunade tomando asiento. — Naruto está perfectamente bien, él es un niño muy fuerte y ya comprobé que es capaz de mantener la energía del Kyûbi resguardada en el interior de su cuerpo gracias al sello. Referente a Menma, él sanará completamente dentro de un día. Sin embargo yo misma pude determinar que el sello en el estómago de Menma no es lo suficientemente fuerte para contener al Kyûbi.

— ¿Qué significa eso Tsunade? — preguntó Homura.

— Significa que en cualquier arranque de furia del pequeño, el Kyûbi puede romper el sello y apoderarse de su cuerpo. — respondió la experta ninja médica.

— Pe-pero eso no debería suceder. El sello está especialmente diseñado para mantener al Bijû dentro del Jinchûriki incluso cuando estos están enojados. — El semblante de Minato no sólo tenía rastros de confusión, sino de preocupación. Bueno, de quien estaban hablando era de Menma, su hijo. Con mucha razón debería estar preocupado.

— Eso es cierto Minato, pero el poder del Kyûbi es demasiado poderoso y el cuerpo de Menma no lo soportará la próxima vez.

— ¿Osea que el Kyûbi puede volver a apoderarse del cuerpo de Menma si éste no controla su furia? — preguntó Koharu.

— No sólo eso, Menma también puede resultar muy dañado. Si el Kyubi rompe completamente el sello y se libera de su Jinchûriki, Menma morirá. — Minato sintió una aguda punzada en su cabeza al escuchar la palabra 'Menma' y 'morirá' en una misma oración, que por encima venia de la mejor ninja médico no sólo de Konoha, sino de todo el país del fuego.

La habitación se sumergió en un silencio absoluto. Esta vez ni Koharu ni Homura opinaron algo al respecto ya que ellos también eran padres, y sabían lo difícil que era escuchar la noticia de que un hijo estuviera en tan inminente peligro. No era fácil procesar toda esa información sabiendo que él mismo había sido el que selló al Kyubi en Menma.

— ¿Ahora lo ven? No es tan descabellada mi idea. — acordó Danzo acabando con aquel silencio.

— ¡Cállate Danzô! — interrumpió Minato tajantemente. — Ya te dije que no permitiré que le toquen un rubio cabello a mi hijo. — Danzo frunció el ceño.

— ¿Entonces qué pretendes hacer, Hokage-sama? — preguntó Danzô con cierto tono sarcástico en el honorífico.

Todos se miraron las caras con vacilación y otro incómodo silencio reinó en la habitación.

— La prioridad es no hacer enojar a Menma. Con eso bastará para no correr ningún riesgo. — declaró Tsunade. — Por algún motivo el Sellado de Ocho Trigramas se debilita cada vez que la ira del chico se torna incontrolable; así que siempre y cuando el nivel de ira se mantenga estable, Menma será capaz de retener al Kyubi.

— Si es así, lo mejor sería aislar a Menma. — opinó Koharu. Esa idea no le gustó a Minato ni una pizca, sin embargo era una buena opinión.

— Hay un acogedor alojamiento cerca del barrio Uchiha, el cual está alejado de la población parcial de Konoha. Se podría establecer ahí. — añadió Homura. Todo ese tema del aislamiento ya le estaba pareciendo deprimente, pero como Hokage de Konoha, Minato sabía que esa era la mejor elección que había.

— Bien, entonces mi familia entera se trasladará a ese lugar lo más pronto posible. — Minato tomó la decisión. — No quiero correr el riesgo de que vuelva a suceder lo de esta mañana.

— Sería una imprudencia que Menma reanudara las clases en la academia. — soltó disimuladamente la anciana.

— No hay de qué preocuparse, no permitiré que Menma vuelva a la academia. — dictaminó el Yondaime casi que a regaña dientes.

— También deberías prohibirle a Menma salir del domicilio sin previo consentimiento. — opinó Homura.

— Estoy de acuerdo. — Minato se levantó del sillón. — También pondré a un Jounin que lo vigile por estos meses, para estar precavidos con lo que pueda pasar. — se adelantó el Yondaime antes de que alguno de los dos viejos se lo consideraran.

Ya estaba harto de escucharles la voz a esos ancianos. Minato quería irse de ahí. Así que caminó hacia la puerta con plenas intenciones de largarse del salón, pero al tomar la dorada manija de la puerta, Tsunade lo detuvo.

— Minato, no quería decir esto pero lo más recomendable sería que Menma dejara el camino ninja. — dijo la rubia con voz seria. Minato sólo apretó la manija como si ésta fuera la culpable de todos los problemas y luego abrió la puerta y salió de la habitación sin haber dicho nada al respecto.

Maldita sea. Maldita sea el Kyubi. Le pesaba tanto que fuese su hijo el que tuviese a ese jodido Biju en su interior. Y lo peor de todo era que él mismo lo había sellado. Minato ya ni se acordaba porque hostias lo había hecho, lo que más le tenía abatido era que prácticamente le había dañado el futuro a su hijo. Todo eso lo hacía sentirse infinitamente culpable.

* * *

El rubio sintió todo su cuerpo adormecido. Percibió además una superficie húmeda el cual mojaba sus espaldas, lo que significaba que estaba acostado encima de un suelo inundado. El agua tapaba sus oídos y sus dorados cabellos flotaban en el líquido. Abrió sus ojos lentamente dejando ver unos orbes morados y cristalinos.

Su visión al principio se tornó borrosa pero luego de que su nitidez regresara se percató de unos extraños jeroglíficos que se dibujaban en el techo de aquel lugar. Menma frunció el ceño con confusión, pero luego recordó adonde se encontraba.

El rubio se incorporó apresuradamente haciendo que sus empapados cabellos mojaran su rostro. Al levantar la vista Menma observó la jaula.

La maldita jaula.

**— Menma-sama, por fin despertaste.** — comentó una dulce voz proveniente de la oscuridad atrás de los barrotes.

Menma se levantó con dificultad y sintiéndose pesado.

**— ¿Estas bien? **— preguntó Kuratsuki saliendo de la oscuridad. Otra vez estaba encarcelada en esa celda y un nuevo sello estaba puesto en la cerradura. Ésta vez la Kitsune se había quitado la capa, asiendo evidente sus notables curvas. Sus anaranjadas y esponjosas colas se movían lentamente acariciando su propio cuerpo de una manera sensual, que hasta para un niño como Menma parecía agradable.

— ¿Por qué estoy aquí?

**— Eso te lo deberías preguntar a ti mismo, Menma-sama. **

— ¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué sucedió con Kisho?

**— Lo maté.** — respondió la Kitsune picaronamente. **— Ah, también maté a otro niño que se interpuso en mi camino.** — Menma simplemente se quedó en shock por unos segundos.

— Pero… yo te dije que no mataras a nadie. ¿Acaso no dijiste que me obedecerías?

**— Lo sé y lo lamento.** — Kuratsuki puso unos tiernos ojos. **— Es que me emocioné un poco, pero no volverá a ocurrir.** — La mujer se inclinó y colocó una de sus manos en los barrotes de la celda haciendo que sus redondos y voluptuosos senos se juntaran y se intensificarán. **— ¿Me perdonas?**

Menma se sonrojó al percibir aquella remarcada anatomía de Kuratsuki al frente suyo, y con nerviosismo el pequeño asintió.

**— Oh, también toqué a tu hermanito y a la chica del Byakugan. ¡Pero fue sin intención! **— Al escuchar aquello Menma palideció.

— ¡Q-que! ¿Qué les hiciste a mi hermano y a Hinata?

**— Ya te dije que los toqué, pero no fue mi intención.** — indicó Kuratsuki esta vez apoyando todo su cuerpo entre los barrotes de la celda. **— Tu hermano está bien, pero yo creo que a la mocosita del Byakugan sí la mate, pero créeme que no fue intencionalmente.**

A Menma se le imposibilitó el respirar al oír eso. Hinata… su adorada Hinata… ¿Muerta?

**— Es que ella era muy gritona y su voz me aturdía los oídos. Debo admitir que estaba un poco celosa porque Menma-sama está enamorada de ella y se me pasó la mano; pero no te deprimas cachorro, en esta vida hay muchas mujeres…** — Kuratsuki se sonrojó **— y yo siempre estaré disponible—**

— ¡CÁLLATE! — interrumpió Menma con lágrimas en los ojos. — ¿Tú mataste a Hinata?

— Sí. — La Kitsune sonrió perversamente, como si el hecho de matar a una pequeña e inocente ángel de Kami no le importara en lo absoluto.

— No puede ser. Hinata no puede estar muerta. — Menma aún no cavia en su impresión.

— Te estoy diciendo que la maté esta mañana en la academia, ella m—

— ¡NO QUIERO ESCUCHAR MÁS TU VOZ! — interrumpió el rubio histéricamente. — ¡NO QUIERO VERTE! ¡NO QUIERO QUE ESTÉS DENTRO DE MÍ! ¡TE ODIO!

Menma sintió una desesperante sensación de sofoco al pensar que no volvería ver brillar aquellos hermosos ojos aperlados. Sintió un dolor en su pecho al saber que no volvería ver esos encantadores sonrojos de la niña más bonita de todo el universo. Sintió arder sus ojos al saber que no volvería escuchar esa pasiva voz decir el sufijo 'kun' luego de su tartamudeado nombre. Gritó muy fuerte para sacar todo el dolor que estaba sintiendo en ese momento mientras que Kuratsuki lo miraba con fastidio.

**— Menma-sama, pronto se te pasará la rabia y te retractarás de tus palabras. **— mencionó Kuratsuki mientras con su dedo enrollaba un mechón de su larga cabellera.

Menma se tapaba los oídos para no escucharla, más sin embargo se le hacía imposible dejar de oírla ya que, después de todo, ese lugar era su propio sub consiente.

**— Yo soy la única que verdaderamente entiende tus sentimientos, yo estaré contigo en las buenas y en las malas, cuando todos te den la espalda y te aíslen de la sociedad yo estaré aquí acompañándote por siempre. Jamás estarás solo.**

— No quiero oírte, no quiero oírte… — repetía el rubio mientras trancaba fuertemente sus ojos y sus saladas lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas.

**— Menma-sama… Menma…** Menma…

**.**

**.**

**.**

— Menma…

El rubio abrió lentamente los ojos. Esta vez sintió una cálida y cómoda sensación en su espalda. A su vez, una calurosa mano acarició sus cabellos.

Menma observó un segador color claro perteneciente a una lámpara fluorescente colgada en un techo blanco. Prontamente logró divisar a una mujer con un llamativo cabello color rojo.

— Hijo, por fin despertaste. — Kushina sonrió al ver nuevamente esos ojos morados que en algún momento de ese fatídico día pensó no volver a ver.

— ¿Dónde estoy? — preguntó Menma palpándose la cabeza en señal de un evidente dolor de ésta.

— En una habitación del hospital. — respondió su madre. — ¿Recuerdas todo lo que sucedió?

— Creo… creo que sí. — Menma se incorporó en la cama. — ¿Mi hermano dónde está?

— Él está bien, no te preocupes. — indicó la pelirroja. Menma sintió un alivio al escuchar aquella noticia. — Ya es de noche, te traje ramen. — Kushina le enseñó un humeante tazón repleto de ramen.

— No tengo hambre. — espetó el rubio mientras bajaba la mirada a sus manos. Kushina torció sus labios y colocó el tazón con ramen en una mesita ubicada al lado de la cama.

— Lo siento, no quería despertarte pero estabas llorando y pensé que algo te incomodaba

— ¿Dónde está Hinata? — preguntó el rubio casi desesperadamente. Recordó que Kuratsuki le había dicho que la Hyuga había muerto pero se tenía que cerciorar. Aún tenia las esperanzas de volverla a ver, viva. Ante su pregunta, Kushina reaccionó con una sonrisa.

— No te preocupes por ella, ahorita está descansando en otra habitación. Ella sólo sufrió un par de contusiones, nada que el tiempo no cure. — Menma no podría jamás describir el alivió y la felicidad que sintió al escuchar la voz de su madre transmitirle semejante buena noticia.

El pequeño serró sus ojos completamente aliviado y se recostó del espaldar de la cama. No le desearía a nadie el sentir aquella sensación de vacío que le había causado el saber que no volvería ver a una persona amada nuevamente.

A pesar de sólo contar con siete años, en ese momento Menma entendió los sentimientos de su padre. Era obvio, ahora todo lo veía más claramente. Lo que tenía que hacer era convertirse en un ninja fuerte para cuidar y proteger a las personas el cual amaba para nunca más sentir la horrible sensación de pérdida que hace momentos había sentido.

Debía proteger a las personas que amaba.

— Nunca voy a perdonar al Kyubi por lo que hizo. — indicó Menma repentinamente captando la atención de Kushina. — No voy a perdonarle que haya usado mi cuerpo para herir a las personas que amo. — Kushina se sorprendió por aquella declaración de su hijo. Él ya sabía que tenía el Kyubi en su interior, que deprimente.

— Menma, lo lamento… — Fue lo único que consiguió decir la pelirroja cabizbaja. Para que dar largas explicaciones sobre conceptos de Jinchurikis y decisiones, si ya el daño estaba hecho. De todas formas ya Menma sabía que era contenedor del Kyubi. Ya no había mentiras que ocultarles.

— No te disculpes mamá. — Kushina alzó su mirada confundida. — Hoy entendí que el Kyubi es movido por una oscura voluntad, papá y tú hicieron lo mejor para todos, y no estoy molesto con ustedes por que me hayan convertido en contenedor del Kyubi. Por el contrario, prometo mantener a ese demonio encerrado en esta jaula. — Menma señaló el sello en su estómago. — No pienso permitir que dañe a las personas que amo.

Kushina quedó simplemente sorprendida por la reacción de su hijo. Su primer impulso fue abrazarlo. Era tan emotivo oír esas palabras de Menma que finalmente su corazón se tranquilizó.

De ahora en adelante los días de sus hijos serían más complicados, pero el secreto estaba en tener la valentía para afrontar todos los pormenores que la vida les presentara, y Kushina sabía que si había una cosa que les sobraba a sus gemelos, era valentía.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

¡Hola muchachos!

— Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo tanto como me gustó a mí escribirlo. Tengo que aclarar que aquí ha terminado la primera saga o arco de la historia cuyo nombre no he pensado, en fin, el punto es que para el próximo capítulo ya ha pasado 3 años y los gemelos tienen 11 añitos.

**— Ya pasa a la parte de los review para salir de todo esto, estoy cabreado. **

— Kurama-sama, está así sólo porque el Yondaime-sama lo venció.

**— ¡Cállate maldita mocosa!** — el demonio se enojó tanto que de sus orejas salía vapor.

— Ok, ok… pero no se sulfure. Ya vamos con los review:

**ryu no kami 007**: Hola chico aficionado al yuri, gracias por el review n_n me alegraste el día… Yo de una vez te digo que este fic no va a tener NaruHina, tengo que confesar que yo amo el NaruHina pero decidí esta vez cambiar la rutina, sabes, a lo que a mi concierne, a veces es bueno ver un cambio, leer siempre lo mismo a veces agobia. Bueno, más adelante veras a Naruto conviviendo con el Kyubi Fem. Nos leemos luego, gracias x comentar!

**Itachi tenshi no uzu89:** Konishiwa tenshi-kun, me alegra tanto que te haya gustado mi historia n_n Todos están ansiosos por ver hablar a Naruto con el Kyubi, muy pronto sucederá, más adelante veré si le llamo Kurama o veré que nombre le coloco… la verdad Kurama es nombre de 'macho' y la otra mitad en el interior de Naruto es mujer así que… estoy dudando en dejarle el nombre original, aunque si las dos mitades se unen, obviamente formaran a Kurama. Espero te haya gustado el capítulo, gracias x comentar ;*

**Gothic-hinata:** Hello princesa! Me alegra que el Naru/Harem sea de tu agrado n/n. Sí, la energía Yin (oscura) está sellada en Menma, pobrecito. Bueno, en un futuro veremos si Menma se dejará influenciar por Kuratsuki o podrá evadirla. Eres muy intuitiva, me sorprendes, ya sabias prácticamente lo que iba a pasar en este capítulo n_n espero que te haya gustado la continuación. Nos leemos luego, gracias x comentar!

**Darknecrox:** Bienvenido a mi fic :D Gracias por el comentario, espero que este capítulo haya llenado tus expectativas y bueno… tienes razón, este fic promete… y mucho. Nos leemos luego, gracias x comentar n_n

**POCHO102:** Hola Hola! Me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo, espero que éste también haya sido de tu agrado. Nos leemos luego, gracias x comentar.


	6. Team Seven

**Derecho de Autor**

Naruto y Naruto Shippûden, todos sus personajes, sus ambientes y paisajes pertenecen al señor Masashi Kishimoto.

**Advertencia:**

Lime.

**Algunas Aclaraciones.**

—Diálogo del personaje.

—_Pensamiento del Personaje._

**—Diálogo del Bijû**

**_—Pensamiento del Bijû_**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**Team Seven**

* * *

.

La tenue luz de la luna llena se colaba a través del cristal de las amplias ventanas del despacho del Hokage. La aguja del reloj ubicado en la pared emitía un constante sonido que indicaba los segundos transcurridos en aquella habitación oscura y silenciosa. El Yondaime tenía apoyado su codo del escritorio y a su vez su cabeza descansaba en su mano, se encontraba más dormido que despierto.

Su cuerpo estaba en un estado de relajación mientras que su mente repasaba todo el trabajo que había tenido en el día. Cada reporte, cada misión, cada solicitud, cada documento leído en las horas del día eran rectificados en el silencio nocturno por la intuitiva mente del actual Hokage. Ese era la clave de su éxito en el puesto. Konoha contaba con un buen nivel económico respecto al resto de las cuatro grandes naciones. Todo eso se debía a la fría y calculadora mente del Yondaime. Vaya que era un hombre admirable. Incluso teniendo la gran responsabilidad de la aldea, nunca dejó de preocuparse por su familia ni por un instante. En realidad, esos últimos tres años habían transcurrido sin problema alguno. Ya sus hijos tenían once años cada uno.

En una semana Naruto finalmente se graduaría de Genin. Minato ya se había encargado de asignarle un sensei y un equipo. Él siempre se adelantaba a los hechos, a decir verdad, Minato se sentía igual de emocionado que su hijo. La promoción de acenso a Genin era una de las fechas más esperadas por ambos, ya que a partir de ese arco Naruto empezaría a vivir los verdaderos desafíos de un ninja. Ahora, respecto a Menma…

Tock, tock, tock.

El sonido de la puerta despertó a Minato de su momentáneo viaje al mundo de sus pensamientos. Espabiló y se posicionó correctamente en su silla para luego indicarle el permiso de entrar a la persona que se encontraba atrás de la puerta.

Crack.

Una mujer se adentró al despacho luego de trancar suavemente la puerta atrás de sí. Se acercó al escritorio y se posicionó en frente de éste.

— Yondaime-sama, ¿Quería hablar conmigo?

— Así es. — indicó el Yondaime abriendo una de las gavetas de su escritorio para buscar una carpeta.

— Lo escucho. — Al hallar el documento, el rubio lo colocó encima del escritorio. Luego miró a la mujer.

— He notado que últimamente has aceptado pocas misiones, todas de rango C. Quiero proponerte una nueva misión que constará de un tiempo indefinido. — informó el Hokage extendiéndole el documento. La mujer asintió, tomó la carpeta y la abrió para leer su contenido. —Te elegí a ti, en primer lugar, por tus buenos conocimientos relativos al manejo de chakra y manipulación de jutsus. En segundo lugar, porque tienes carácter estricto y disciplinado, perfecto para inculcar instrucciones y valores. Y en tercer lugar, porque eres una de las más veloces, fuertes e inteligentes kunoichi de Konoha. Basándome en esas características concluí que eres la indicada.

— ¿Me propone usted convertirme en la sensei de su hijo? — vaciló la ninja volviendo a leer la petición impresa en la hoja.

— Correcto. — La mujer alzó las cejas debido a su asombro. Realmente se sentía alagada. —Claro que es cuestión de tu propia voluntad si deseas tomar mi oferta. Te doy un plazo de una semana para que tomes tu decisión, puedes leer el informe del perfil de Menma para que conozcas sus habilidades básicas y—

— Acepto. — interrumpió la kunoichi. — Nunca antes he entrenado a un genin y para mí sería un honor convertirme en la sensei del hijo del Yondaime.

— Entendido; — Minato sonrió complacido. — en tus manos está el perfil de Menma. Los entrenamientos comienzan para la semana que viene. ¿Tienes alguna pregunta? Anko.

— No, tengo todo más claro que el agua Yondaime-sama. Me retiro. — La Jônin hizo una respectiva reverencia hacia el Hokage y luego salió del despacho.

* * *

Una semana después…

Cuando la primavera vuelve a la calurosa región de Konoha, las calles se tornan de un agradable color rosado que se extiende como un suave manto que la cubre, esto debido al florecimiento de los árboles de cerezo y al fuerte viento primaveral que desprende sus pétalos haciéndolos llover por todos los bulevares. Naruto se detuvo por un instante frente al pequeño árbol de la academia. Hace tres años ese solía ser un árbol muy grande, pero debido a sucesos que prefería no recordar, éste había caído y un nuevo árbol había sido plantado en su lugar. El cielo parecía estar más azul y despejado de lo común y los pájaros parecían procurar que sus melodías llegaran a todos los oídos cercanos. Quizá el hecho de llevar por primera vez la banda protectora con el símbolo de Konoha en su frente el cual simbolizaba su acenso a Genin ayudaba a ser de ese un día perfecto.

Naruto sonrió orgulloso. Ya había subido el primer escalón de una larga escalinata, la cual simbolizaba el destino de su vida, y la meta final de esa escalera era convertirse en un habilidoso ninja. Poco a poco la subiría, con ayuda de sus amigos y la suya propia.

El rubio acomodo su banda y se dirigió al interior de la academia. Al llegar a su salón de clase, Naruto se dirigió a su asiento y se sentó tranquilamente en él. Por ahora nadie lo había molestado, no había dejado su almuerzo, no se había caído e Iruka aún no lo había regañado. Sí, al parecer ese estaba a punto de ser un día perfecto.

— Hola Naruto-kun. — Naruto volteó su mirada al puesto de al lado y se encontró con la chica Hyûga. Traía una chaqueta color crema y su banda colgaba de su cuello. Se veía muy mona.

— Que tal Hinata, — saludó Naruto cordialmente. — ¿Cómo te ha ido?

— Bi-bien… etto… — Hinata comenzó a jugar con sus dedos mientras que su mirada se proyectaba a todas partes menos hacia Naruto. — bueno yo quería saber cómo ha estado Menma-kun.

— ¿Mi hermano? — preguntó Naruto más para sí mismo que para la Hyûga. — Ah, verdad que a ti te gusta mi hermano.

— ¡N-n-no es por eso! — Hinata se sonrojó violentamente. — sólo quiero saber que ha sido de su vida. — Naruto se tomó la barbilla en un acto pensativo. Bueno, la vida de Menma iba bien, es decir, aun respiraba. Es cierto que le habían prohibido volver a la academia y casi no convivía con otras personas que no fueran su familia pero ese punto a Menma no parecía importarle mucho. Así que estaba bien.

— Bueno, él te lo puede explicar mejor, podemos ir hoy a mi casa y así lo vez por ti misma. — Hinata bajó su mirada tristemente debido a lo que acababa de sugerir el rubio.

— Naruto-kun… recuerda que mi padre no me permite ver a Menma-kun. — Cierto, casi se le olvidaba. Pero luego Naruto dibujó una perversa sonrisa.

— Pero él no está por aquí vigilando.

— Neji nii-san, él si me vigila. — indicó Hinata suspirando frustrada. Naruto alzó una ceja.

— Pero si Neji también va de vez en cuando para mi casa a practicar con mi hermano. — Muchas veces Neji le pidió que le guardara el secreto pero Naruto en ese momento no pudo contenerse.

— ¡Que! ¿¡N-Neji nii-san hace eso!? — exclamó Hinata sonrojada pero esta vez no parecía estar avergonzada. Acaso ¿Estaba molesta? ¿Hinata Hyuga la dulce chica estaba enojada? Ese se estaba convirtiendo en un momento memorable para el rubio. — _Lo voy a asesinar cuando lo vea. _— pensó la pelinegra refiriéndose a su hermano. —_ Tanto que me vigila y él mismo va a escondidas a ver a Menma-kun… y yo tengo que tengo mucho tiempo sin ver a Menma-kun… _— exactamente nueve meses. Eso era demasiado.

— ¡Hagan silencio y siéntense en sus lugares! — ordenó Iruka. En seguida todos los estudiantes empezaron a acomodarse en sus lugares.

Hinata se levantó para dirigirse a su asiento pero fue detenida por Naruto.

— Hinata, ¿Nos vemos a la hora de salida? — propuso el rubio. Hinata parpadeó por unos instantes y luego recordó la propuesta de Naruto. ¿Ver a Menma? Hinata quedó pensativa por unos segundos hasta que rápidamente se dio cuenta que en verdad necesitaba ver al rubio, por su propia salud psicológica, y finalmente decidió que valía la pena arriesgarse para verlo. Si Neji podía, ¿por qué ella no?

— H-hai. — asintió Hinata sonriendo.

Iruka se posicionó al frente de la clase con una lista en sus manos. Todos los alumnos miraron al moreno sensei con intriga. Hasta que finalmente el sensei se propuso a hablar.

— Bien, hoy vamos a escoger los integrantes que conformarán los equipos ninjas. Luego que sean escogidos no habrá cambios. — Todos los alumnos presentes en el salón comenzaron a murmurar lo emocionados que estaban por pertenecer a un grupo. — El tercer equipo estará conformado…

— ¿Equipo ninja? — se preguntó Naruto en voz alta.

— Naruto, ¿acaso no sabes que es un equipo ninja? — le inquirió Shikamaru, el cual estaba sentado un puesto arriba de Naruto.

— ¡Claro que sé lo que es un equipo ninja! — exclamó el rubio. — ¿¡Acaso crees que soy un idiota!?

— Sí. — Shikamaru siempre era tan cruel y tajante.

— ¡Ey Naruto! No ves que estoy hablando, has silencio. — Iruka lo regañó.

— ¡Pero si es Shikamaru el que me está buscando pelea!

— Sólo cállate. — Naruto hizo un puchero. Ese día estaba yendo de maravilla hasta ese momento. Aunque aún podía mejorar. — Continuemos, el equipo siete estará conformado por Uchiha Sasuke, — Todas las chicas miraron con ternura y ojitos en forma de corazón al joven Uchiha. Por otro lado, Naruto lo miraba de forma desafiante.

Para Naruto sería una completa tragedia quedar con un tipo así en el mismo equipo, pobre de aquel que se convierta en su compañero.

— Uzumaki Karin, — continuó Iruka — y Uzumaki Naruto — ¡Joder! Pensándolo bien, ese era el peor día de su vida.

— ¡Iruka-sensei exijo un cambio! — expuso Naruto señalando despiadadamente al Uchiha. — ¡No quiero estar en el mismo equipo que Sasuke!

— Naruto ya dije que no podía haber cambios, así que has silencio. — Otro puchero adornó el rostro de Naruto. ¡Odiaba al Uchiha! Y de sólo pensar que tendría que hacer las misiones con el susodicho le daba un agudo dolor en el cerebro.

Pero el pelinegro no es que tuviera muy feliz, a ese tampoco le gustaba la idea de pertenecer a un mismo equipo junto al 'idiota, retrasado e imperativo espécimen más jodidamente fracasado' de toda la academia, pero trataría de no prestarle mucha atención durante las misiones. Eso quizás bastaría.

.

.

.

Luego de que Iruka conformara los integrantes de los grupos, a cada equipo se le asignó una habitación específica en la academia para conocer a su nuevo sensei. El equipo número 7 fue enviado al último salón de la amplia academia. En silencio los tres integrantes subieron las escaleras y caminaron por los pasillos hasta divisar la última puerta. Tras ella era probable que se encontrara su nuevo sensei, eso emocionó el rubio de tal manera que sintió un cosquilleo en su estómago. Estaba muy ansioso y curioso por saber quién le instruiría de ahora en adelante.

Grande fue su decepción al percatar que la habitación se encontraba más vacía que el mismísimo desierto. Y Naruto que había hecho una 'espectacular' entrada triunfal teniendo atrás las dos miradas incrédulas de sus compañeros.

En fin, lo único que los tres chicos podían hacer en ese momento era esperar a que su sensei se recordara de ellos y se dignara a aparecer. Así que, sin algo más importante en mente, los jóvenes se sentaron en los asientos a esperar.

— ¿Karin…? Nunca te había visto en la academia. — comentó Naruto poniendo sus manos en la nuca.

— Así de idiota serás que ni te percatas de la gente que te rodea. — Karin se encontraba sentada en uno de los innumerables puestos vacíos, y tenía sus pies encima del espaldar del asiento delantero. La chica tenía un corto short negro, unas botas del mismo color, un suéter cuello de tortuga color rosado y unos guantes negros.

— No, yo creo que jamás te había visto porque eres un cero a la izquierda.

— Podrías dejar de dirigirme la palabra, — indicó Karin con una palpitante venita de irritación en la frente. — mira que me estoy conteniendo desde hace rato para no darte un golpe.

— Verdaderamente me sorprende que no te haya visto, — prosiguió Naruto frunciendo sus cejas. — tu cabello es muy llamativo para pasar desapercibido y aunque tienes un carácter poco femenino eres muy bonita. — Karin se sonrojó por el comentario, pero trató de disimularlo.

— Te dije que dejaras de hablarme.

— Pero desde ahora seremos un equipo, — Naruto se acercó al rostro de la pelirroja. — tenemos que conocernos. — La chica le propició un golpe y luego se acomodó los lentes.

— Te dije que dejaras de hablarme. — Sí, Karin era una chica ruda. Podría parecer adorable y sumisa a simple vista pero las apariencias engañan. Si algo le incomodaba, ella lo hacía saber sin titubear. Su poca feminidad y su falta de delicadeza la hacían excluir del grupo de chicas 'populares' en la academia y le daba poca fama entre los chicos. La mejor parte era que eso a ella le importaba un bledo.

Naruto sobó su chichón y decidió dejar tranquila a la pelirroja.

Tres horas después…

Un aterrador silencio reinó en la habitación. El ambiente estaba cargado de aburrimiento y fatiga. Periódicamente el estómago de Naruto rugía como un dragón avisándole al rubio que debía comer urgentemente. Tales sonidos estomacales parecían retumbar por cada rincón de la silenciosa academia, ya que, ésta a esas horas ya se encontraba vacía. Si, en conclusión ellos eran el único equipo que aún no conocía a su sensei.

Sentado en los puestos traseros se encontraba Sasuke con su característico gesto inexpresivo. Parecía que algo le molestaba, pero esa era siempre su expresión. El pelinegro llevaba un short y una camisa con cuello largo, ambos de color negro y calentadores en los brazos y piernas del mismo color. Todo un emo. Un detalle resaltante en la apariencia del Uchiha era una cicatriz que cruzaba verticalmente su ojo izquierdo.

— Ese maldito sensei se está tardando mucho, ¿Qué coño estará haciendo? — comentó una Karin cabreada.

— Para ser una chica eres muy vulgar. — espetó Naruto, el cual se encontraba tirado en el suelo, muerto de hambre.

— ¡Quién coño pidió tu opinión!

— Cállese los dos. — habló por primera vez el misterioso chico. Ante aquella orden, Naruto se levantó rápidamente y colocando su mueca colérica más exagerada encaró al Uchiha.

— ¡¿QUE TE SUCEDE, IDIOTA?! ¡NO ME CALLARÉ SÓLO PORQUE TÚ ME LO PIDAS! — gritó.

— Sierra la boca y ya, fracasado.

— ¡Como me dijiste!

— Fra-ca-sa-do, ¿Acaso también eres sordo? — Sasuke también encaró a Naruto. Ambos se miraron por unos momentos de forma asesinas. Por Kami que si las miradas mataran, bueno, esos dos ya estuvieran cuatro metro bajo tierra.

No tan lejos de ambos, Karin giró sus ojos fastidiada y suspiró de aburrimiento.

— Naruto, — llamó la pelirroja logrando captar la atención del rubio. — que tal si le jugamos una broma al sensei. — Naruto alzó una ceja en señal de interés olvidando momentáneamente la lucha de miradas contra el pelinegro.

— ¿Eh? ¿Una broma?

— Sí, — Karin sacó de su mochila una barra de mantequilla. — para que aprenda a no llegar tarde a sus compromisos. — No sabía por qué demonios una chica guardaba una barra de mantequilla en su mochila pero ese punto pasó desapercibido rápidamente. Hacer bromas era una actividad muy divertida para el Uzumaki.

— Vale. — asintió.

El rubio y la taheña se dieron la tarea de embarrar el suelo con mantequilla, exactamente por donde entraría el sensei. Mientras los dos hacían eso, Sasuke los miraba fastidiado.

— Ustedes dos son un par de inmaduros — indicó el pelinegro. — El sensei que nos asignen tiene que ser un Jônin, es poco probable que caiga en una tontería como esa.

— ¿Quién diablos pidió tu opinión? Uchiha. — Sasuke alzó una ceja debido a la sorpresa que le dio observar que era Karin la que le había respondido de ese modo. — Puede ser que seas el mejor de la academia y que tengas a toda la comunidad femenina babeando ante ti, pero yo te veo como un simple niño consentido que se la da de importante. Así que no te hagas el mejor frente a nosotros. — concluyó la pelirroja para luego chocar su mano con Naruto, en un símbolo de alianza contra el Uchiha.

— No me importa lo que tú pienses, — respondió el pelinegro con calma. — pero perteneces al mismo equipo que yo y no permitiré que ustedes dos le den mala reputación.

— Tsk, Idiota, tienes que aprender a dejar de preocuparte por lo que digan los demás de ti. — indicó Naruto acercándose a los asientos mientras se limpiaba sus manos con un pañuelo. — En lo personal me importaría una mierda lo que dijesen de mi equipo, yo tengo la certeza de que somos los mejores y…

— Hola chicos. — saludó una voz masculina proveniente de la puerta. El sensei había llegado.

Los tres alumnos del equipo prestaron atención a lo que sucedería. Increíblemente el sensei caminó frescamente como si estuviera modelando por la playa, sin percatarse de que el suelo estaba embarrado por el cremoso producto lácteo.

¡PLASS!

El sensei se resbaló y pegó fuertemente su cabeza del suelo. Eso dolió.

— _No puedo creer que haya caído. _— pensó Sasuke asombrado. Mientras tanto, ciertos Uzumaki se partían de la risa.

— ¡Picó! ¡Hahahaha! — exclamaba Naruto riéndose ruidosamente. Ya hasta le dolía el estómago.

— Quizá me merecía eso por hacerlos esperar. — murmuró el sensei entre dientes.

— ¡No puedo creer que haya funcionado! — Karin se reía, igual o más escandalosamente que su rubio compañero.

— Ya cállense ustedes dos. — ordenó aquel que parecía ser el sensei. Ahora que se había levantado pudieron ver lo extraño que éste era. Es decir, contaba con la habitual vestimenta de un Jônin, traje negro y chaleco verde con el símbolo del remolino en la espalda. La verdadera subnormalidad radicaba en su rostro, ya que una oscura mascara tapaba la mitad de su cara, su banda cubría su ojo izquierdo, y sorprendentemente su grisáceo cabello se elevaba hacia su costado izquierdo. Joder que parecía sacado de un circo el condenado.

— Estoy un poco decepcionado por el grupo de subnormales que me tocó. — indicó el sensei.

Sasuke, Karin y Naruto lo miraron con un tic nervioso en la ceja.

— Mira quien lo dice… — susurró el rubio.

* * *

En otro lugar de la aldea…

Menma corría lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitían. Su padre le había dicho que al mediodía debía presentarse en el pequeño puente que atravesaba el arroyo cercano a la torre del Hokage, y ya eran las doce y media. Se le había hecho realmente tarde y todo por su lentitud al comer. El joven maldijo en voz baja mientras que las gotas de sudor resbalaban por su frente hasta llegar a sus mejillas y finalmente caían al suelo. Al alzar la cabeza, Menma se percató de que había llegado al lugar que le indicó Minato. Aun el rubio desconocía los motivos de su padre pero él era un chico muy obediente. Hacia lo que sus padres le ordenaran.

El rubio se recostó de las barandillas del puente para tratar de normalizar su agitada respiración debido al trote.

— Ah… necesito hacer más ejercicios. — comentó el jadeante joven limpiándose con la mano los rastros de transpiración en su frente.

— No me digas que ya estás agotado cachorro, — Menma se sobresaltó — si ni siquiera ha empezado lo bueno. — El rubio dirigió su mirada hacia arriba y se encontró con una mujer encima de las barandillas del puente.

Tenía el cabello violeta, un sexy traje de mallas que le llegaba hasta los muslos, una falda anaranjada y encima cargaba un abrigo color crema. Parecía sacada de un manga hentai. Menma se sonrojó hasta quedar comparable con tomate cuando presenció el sensual rebote de los tremendos pechos de la mujer que acababa de saltar y posicionarse a su lado.

— ¿Quién eres? — preguntó el rubio perplejo. ¿Era idea suya, o estaban lloviendo diosas celestiales?

— Soy Matarashi Anko, tu nueva sensei. — le informó la mujer, llevándose a la boca la última bola del dango que se estaba comiendo. — ¿Acaso tu padre no te dijo?

— No. — ¿Decir que cosa? Toda esa situación estaba confundiendo al rubio.

**— Vaya, que sorpresa. **— comentó Kuratsuki.

—_ ¿La conoces? _— preguntó Menma mentalmente, mientras fruncía el ceño.

**— Si, ella es conocida como La Kunoichi de las Serpientes. **— Menma cambió sus facciones al procesar la información dada anteriormente por la sexy mujer.

— Un momento, ¿Tú serás mi sensei? — preguntó el rubio con vacilación.

— ¿Qué? ¿Tienes algún problema con eso?

— ¡No! no, para nada. — se adelantó el rubio moviendo sus manos. — Es que no tenía idea de que yo fuera a tener un sensei otra vez.

— Ah, sólo es eso. — La peli violeta miró al novato de manera sexy pero a la vez desafiante, esa mirada que sólo Anko puede proyectar, el cual no sólo excita a sus víctimas, sino que las intimida y domina. —Bueno, lamento decirte que desde este preciso instante tú serás mi pupilo. — luego de decir esto, Anko lanzó velozmente el palillo del dango hacia la barandilla del cual Menma reposaba. El afilado palillo le rosó el cuello y se clavó en la madera, hecho que Menma captó segundos después.

— ¡HAI! — exclamó el rubio inclinándose de manera educada al frente de Anko, acto que la emocionó a ella también.

— Esa es la aptitud que me gustan. — aclaró la mujer sonriendo.

* * *

En el campo de entrenamiento número 7…

Hacía una agradable brisa. Las nubes se extendían en el firmamento, logrando de esa forma que el día dejara de ser totalmente azul. Naruto, Karin y Sasuke miraron con detenimiento su nuevo lugar de entrenamiento. Era un sitio hermoso formado por un extenso claro rodeado de una tupida vegetación. El césped era de un radiante color verde que jamás habían visto en sus vidas y la brisa que ahí soplaba parecía provenir del mismísimo océano. Simplemente perfecto.

Los tres chicos se sentaron encima de tres troncos que se ubicaban paralelamente en forma vertical. El sensei se posicionó enfrente de ellos y luego… suspiró fatigoso.

— _Esto va a ser un verdadero fastidio. _— pensó el peli plateado con la mirada más fastidiada que pudo poner.

— ¿Para qué vinimos a este lugar? — inquirió el rubio del grupo.

— Este será nuestro lugar de entrenamiento, aquí yo me encargare de pulir sus habilidades. — Naruto dibujó una gran sonrisa de alegría al escuchar eso. — Aunque ahorita sólo nos presentaremos.

— Vinimos hasta aquí sólo para presentarnos… — interrumpió Karin con semblante irritado.

— Sí, pero antes de que me digan sus nombres les diré una cosita. Plantearse una meta resulta muy importante en la vida de un shinobi, da una razón para luchar, una razón para superarse y para seguir adelante. Quizá ustedes solamente tengan como meta convertirse en excelentes shinobi, pero si tienen otra razón para ser fuertes y agiles, nunca se avergüencen de sí mismos y no se den por vencidos. — Los tres chicos asintieron. — Bien, ahora se presentarán diciendo su nombre, que les gusta, que no les gusta, y cuál es su meta. Les daré un ejemplo, mi nombre es Hatake Kakashi, me gusta… no, eso no lo diré. Lo que no me gusta… no tengo ganas de decir eso tampoco. Y mi meta… bueno, yo ya logré mi meta. Ahora les toca a ustedes.

— _Joder sólo dijo su nombre._ — pensó Sasuke poniendo una mueca aún más fastidiada que la de Kakashi.

— ¡Yosh! — El rubio se levantó encima del tronco y puso su cuerpo una pose cool — Mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto, me gusta el ramen, no me gustan las verduras y me dan miedo los fantasmas. — Luego se volvió a sentar.

— ¿Cuál es tu meta?

— ¿Mi meta? — repitió el rubio, pensativo. —Eh bueno, mi meta es… llegar a ser un ninja tan fuerte como lo es mi padre.

Kakashi asintió. Luego señaló a la única chica del equipo.

— Mi nombre es Uzumaki Karin, me gusta—

— ¡Eres Uzumaki igual que yo! — interrumpió el rubio señalándola dramáticamente.

— ¿Ahora es que te vienes a dar cuenta?

— Pertenecemos al mismo clan… — Naruto estaba atónico. — ¡somos familia!

— No quiero ser grosera ni insensible pero definitivamente no te considero mi familia.

— Karin-onee — nombró el rubio con semblante adorable. Luego un tenso silenció cubrió el momento.

¿Karin-onee? ¡Karin-onee! La pelirroja casi se atraganta con su propia saliva al oír aquel sufijo.

— Ok, si quieres llamarme de ese modo no te voy a detener pero no esperes un 'Naru onii-chan' o algo por el estilo. — Naruto asintió tristemente. — Prosigo con lo anterior, me gusta tocar instrumentos de aire y no me gusta… si me pongo a nombrar las cosas que no me gustan no terminaría ahorita así que me saltaré esa parte. Mi meta es convertirme en una legendaria ninja medico como Tsunade-san y liberar el Sôzô Saisei (Restauración Divina). — esto último Karin lo dijo con un tono de anhelación e ilusión. Y es que cual kunoichi no querría llegar tan alto como lo ha hecho la Senju Tsunade.

Kakashi asintió y luego miró al pelinegro, instándole a proseguir.

— Uchiha Sasuke, me gusta entrenar, no tolero a los fracasados… — esto último lo dijo mirando hacia Naruto. — Y mi meta es buscar a una persona y traerla de vuelta a la aldea. — corto, preciso y consisto fue Sasuke.

— ¿A quién quieres buscar? — Sí, ese que preguntó fue Naruto.

— No te lo diré, fracasado.

— de todos modos ni me importaba saberlo, idiota.

— Bien, eso es todo por hoy. — interrumpió Kakashi.

— ¡Eso es todo! — exclamó Karin desaprobatoriamente. — ¡Decir nuestros nombres y ya!

— Sí, así es. Mañana quiero que se presenten a las 7 de la mañana en éste mismo lugar. Les realizaré una prueba para determinar sus habilidades y así podré ver que tan buenos son. No lleguen tarde. — dicho esto, Kakashi desapareció en una nube gris.

Sasuke se bajó del tronco y caminó sin prisa hacia la aldea. De igual forma lo hizo Karin.

— ¡Hasta mañana, Karin-onee! — exclamó Naruto aun sentado encima del tronco. La pelirroja a lo lejos alzó la mano en modo de despedida. El rubio sonrió. A pesar del retraso de su sensei y las pequeñas disputas con el Uchiha, ese día no había sido tan malo, después de todo.

— _Tenía que ir a algún sitio, ¿Pero para adonde? _— Naruto pensó — _¡Ah! Ya recuerdo, Hinata y yo quedamos en vernos a la hora de salida, pero ya es tarde. Quizá todavía esté esperando._

.

.

.

Ya en la aldea, el rubio se dirigió a la academia. Al llegar se encontró a Hinata, la cual estaba esperándolo pacientemente en el pequeño parque al frente de la academia. Naruto corrió hasta la pelinegra y luego la sorprendió por la espalda.

— ¡Naruto-kun! — exclamó sonrojada. Es que ella se sonrojaba hasta cuando se asustaba.

— Perdón por el retraso, es que a mi sensei se le ocurrió la brillante idea de presentarnos en un lugar fuera de la aldea, cosa que bien la pudimos hacer en un salón de la academia. — se excusó palpando su nuca. Hinata le respondió con una sonrisa y sin más tiempo que perder, ambos se dirigieron a la residencia del rubio.

— ¿Cuál sensei le tocó a tu grupo? — preguntó la chica tratando de crear alguna conversación con el rubio para romper aquel tedioso silencio que los envolvía.

— Un rarito llamado Kakashi Hatake. ¿Y a ti?

— Kurenai Yûhi, es una mujer muy dulce.

Y otra vez un irritante silencio los rodeó.

* * *

En el estadio de Konoha…

Se encontraban Anko y Menma sentados en las tribunas del gigante estadio de la aldea. El rubio miró maravillado la inmensidad de la amplia estructura y se sorprendió de la cantidad de asientos que había. Hay que destacar que Menma nunca había pisado ese lugar, de allí la causa del asombro. El simple hecho de no estar encerrado entre cuatro paredes como de costumbre, llenaba de dicha al rubio. Se sentía tan libre, incluso aunque no lo fuera. En ese lugar si podía respirar aire fresco.

— Wao, nunca había visto una estructura tan grande en mi vida. — Y lo que le faltaba por ver. Menma inhaló profundamente el fresco aire que soplaba a la altura dónde se encontraban.

— Aquí se lleva a cabo la última prueba de los exámenes Chûnin, los Genin se enfrenta en combates mientras que los jueces y la multitud observa desde las gradas. — señaló Anko.

— ¿Y qué hacemos aquí?

— Me gusta entrenar aquí. — la mujer se levantó de su asiento.

— ¡Bien! Entonces comencemos, ya quiero aprender un ninjutsu nuevo.

— No te adelantes cachorro. Primero repasaremos algunas cosas. — Anko se posicionó frente su alumno — Me han informado que perdiste tres años de la academia. — Menma bajó la mirada tristemente.

— Sí.

— Entonces ahora estudiaremos un poco de teoría. — ¿He? ¿Teoría? ¡Pero si el rubio quería acción!

**— Menma-sama, tu sólo dame la orden y la mato por ti.**

— _¡Cállate Kura-chan!_ — Menma se cruzó de brazos y suspiró frustrado.

— Presta mucha atención, hay tres cosas que debes saber antes de continuar. Que es un ninja, cual son sus prioridades y cuáles son sus prohibiciones. — indicó la peli violeta. — Primero, un ninjas es el arma fundamental de una aldea. — Menma asintió. — Segundo, lo más importante para un ninja es convertirse en el instrumento perfecto para llevar acabo los objetivos de su aldea. — Menma afirmó nuevamente. — Tercero, a un ninja se le prohíbe fracasar en una misión, de lo contrario se le considerará porquería. Para un ninja, el pensar fríamente todos sus movimientos es fundamental. Y las emociones se consideran mierdas innecesarias… ¿Alguna duda?

— Sí.

— ¿Qué coño pasa?

— ¿Tengo que memorizarme eso? — A Anko le rodó una gota por la nuca.

— Eh, bueno… no al caletre, pero lo importante es que tengas eso siempre en cuenta.

— Entendido.

— Ahora sí, comencemos con el entrenamiento.

Anko comenzó a bajar las escaleras de las gradas para dirigirse al campo, mientras era seguida por el Uzumaki.

— Veras cachorro, yo soy un poco singular con eso del entrenamiento, y para serte sincera tú eres mi primer pupilo. Estuve meditando cómo te entrenaría y finalmente creé unas especies de etapas, cada una tendrá un nombre y en ellas te enseñaré nuevas técnicas. ¿Alguna duda?

— No, Anko-sensei.

— Bien, por ahora sólo tendremos un enfrentamiento. — indicó Anko.

Unos minutos después, ambos ya se encontraban en medio del amplio campo de batalla.

— Quiero saber cuáles son tus habilidades y tus debilidades. — dicho esto, la peli violeta se separó de Menma. Unos metros más adelante, se colocó en forma defensiva, lista para empezar el combate.

**— Vaya, esto se pone interesante.**

— _No te excites Kura-chan que no pienso liberarte_.

**— Tsk, aguafiestas.**

— ¡Ey cachorro! — le gritó Anko. — ¡Atácame como si de ello dependiera tu vida!

Menma tragó saliva fuertemente. Ok, ¿era normal que le temblaran las manos de esa forma? Oh vaya, ¿Ahora qué coño debía hacer? No tenía una puta idea por dónde debía empezar a atacar. Se veía a leguas que la sexy mujer, además de poseer tremendas tetas, poseía un tremendo poder. No por nada Kuratsuki la había reconocido como La Kunoichi de las Serpientes, ese alias sonaba muy desafiante y aterrador. Ella era una mujer muy completa, en el amplio sentido de la palabra. Así que tendría que meditar muy bien cuál sería su primer movimiento.

2 minutos después…

Anko suspiró cansada mientras esperaba que el rubio le atacara, pero al parecer el chico estaba meditando sobre la inmortalidad del cangrejo. Esperando allí parada a que Menma le atacara probablemente le saldrían raíces en los pies, así que la Matarashi se vio obligada a iniciar el combate ella misma.

Dio un gran salto y lanzó tres kunai hacia Menma. Luego de un breve momento de sobresalto, el chico los esquivo y luego le lanzó una serie de shuriken a su sensei, las armas impactaron todas en el cuerpo de Anko, pero Menma se percató de que ese sólo era un tronco con el cual la mujer había intercambiado lugares.

**— Atrás tuyo. **

El chico se sobresaltó cuando sintió a Anko en su espalda.

— eres muy lento — susurró la mujer para luego propiciarle una fuerte patada que lo envió a varios metros de distancia. Eso había dolido, pero el rubio no le prestó atención al dolor. Se levantó del suelo y rápidamente corrió hacia su sensei. Ésta no se movió ni un centímetro de su lugar. Menma le iba a dar un veloz golpe pero Anko lo detuvo simplemente poniendo su palma en la frente del rubio, luego la mujer le propició otro golpe, pero esta vez un derechazo.

Ese jodido puño había dolido más que la patada anterior, pero nuevamente Menma ignoró el dolor. Decidió atacar a su sensei esta vez con un kunai. Sacó y rápidamente lanzó el kunai contra Anko pero ésta fácilmente agarró la filosa arma en el aire y se la lanzó de vuelta. El rubio observó casi en cámara lenta como su propio kunai le hirió la mejilla. Menma tampoco se percató que detrás del kunai iba el veloz puño de Anko el cual lo golpeó en la misma área que el kunai había rasgado.

El Uzumaki cayó estrepitosamente al suelo, sintiendo un fuerte dolor en toda su cara y en su cuerpo.

**—** **Menma-sama, te están dando una buena paliza. Sabes, si necesitas mi ayuda sólo deja que mi chakra fluya por tu cuerpo.**

— _No caeré en eso nuevamente Kuratsuki-chan, ahora deja de hablarme que me desconcentras_.

— No me digas que no conoces ningún jutsu elemental. — le habló Anko, la cual en algún momento se había agachado delante de él, acto que mostraba y remarcaba las partes desarrolladas de su anatomía. Al notar eso Menma se sonrojó.

— ¿J-jutsu elemental? ¿Qué es eso?

— _Ay Kami dame paciencia porque si me das fuerzas lo mato._ — pensó Anko. — Ya, se me olvidaba que faltaste a la academia por tres años. Bien entonces te lo explicaré.

Anko se levantó y luego le tendió la mano a Menma para ayudarlo a levantarse. Ambos caminaron hasta un árbol y se sentaron bajo la sombra.

— Los jutsus elementales son aquellos que por medio de la transformación de la naturaleza se realizan al cambiar las propiedades del chakra en los elementos que nos rodean. Por lo general, hay cinco elementos principales, ellos son el Futôn (Elem Viento), Suiton (Elem Agua), Katon (Elem Fuego), Doton (Elem Tierra) y Raiton (Elem Rayo). — explicó la sensei. — Debo suponer que tú no sabes con cuál de ellos posees afinidad ¿Verdad?

— ¿Afinidad? — A Anko le resbaló una gota por la frente. ¿El hijo del Yondaime tenía un maní friéndose en el cerebro o qué? Ya veía que perder las clases de la academia si afectaba el desarrollo intelectual de un joven.

Ante la mirada ingenua de su rubio pupilo, Anko sacó de su porta shuriken un pequeño pedazo cuadrangular de una especie de papel marrón claro y se lo extendió a Menma.

— ¿Qué hago con esto? — preguntó Menma luego de tomar el papel.

— Sólo concentra un poco de tu chakra en el papel y sabremos con cual elemento tienes afinidad. — El rubio miró de forma detallada el pequeño trozo de papel que su sensei le había entregado. Era curioso. ¿Qué cosa sucedería? ¿Explotaría? Uy Menma ya estaba ansioso por saber cuál tipo de elemento utilizaba su chakra. El joven acumuló una pequeña cantidad de su chakra en el papel y luego… éste hizo combustión espontánea en su mano.

— ¡Ahh! ¡Se incendió! — exclamó el rubio soltando rápidamente el papel en llamas.

— Sip, parece que te llevas bien con el fuego, igual que yo. — indicó Anko sonriendo. — Entonces nos concentraremos en que aprendas jutsus Katon.

Menma se emocionó mucho al enterarse de que tenía afinidad al Katon. Ese día estaba aprendiendo cosas muy importantes sobre sí mismo. Estaba muy excitado y ansioso por lo que aprendería a partir de ese momento junto a su sensei.

**— Yo ya sabía que tenías afinidad con la naturaleza del Katon. **

— _¿He? ¡Kuratsuki-chan! ¿¡Por qué no me lo dijiste antes!?_

**— Por qué Menma-sama no me lo preguntó. **

— Bien, te enseñaré las técnicas básicas para utilizar jutsus Katon. — indicó Anko colocándose de pie.

— ¡Hai! — exclamó Menma triunfalmente.

* * *

Mientras tanto en la residencia Uzumaki…

Estaba haciendo calor. Mucho calor. Específicamente en el área de la cocina. Un delicioso curry estaba siendo cocinado por Kushina. El característico olor con un toque picante propio de aquel delicioso platillo se esparcía por todos los rincones de la amplia residencia. Ese día Minato no había tenido demasiado trabajo, o mejor dicho, en la mayoría del trabajo fue ayudado por su peli azul asistente. La principal causa de su apuro se debía al hecho de que ese día se conmemoraba una fecha muy importante para la pareja Uzumaki-Namikaze.

— ¡Te recordaste! — exclamó Kushina guindándose encima de los hombros de su rubio marido.

— Como olvidarlo, sí un día como este nos hicimos novios. — Kushina sonrió nuevamente al recordar aquel memorable día en el cual ambos decidieron formalizar su relación.

— Pensaba que habías olvidado nuestro aniversario. — Minato negó con la cabeza mientras la pelirroja dejaba de abrazarlo. Sin previo aviso el rubio la besó en los labios. Y ahí estaba el motivo de la prisa y urgencia por terminar el trabajo rápido. Naruto no estaba en casa, Menma no estaba en casa, eso significaba que por fin tenían la casa para ellos solos.

Kushina posó su mano en la rubia cabellera de su marido con el fin de profundizar aquel delicioso y placentero beso. Ella no pudo evitar sonrojarse cuando Minato comenzó a acariciar su espalda, él sabía que a ella le fascinaba que le tocasen la espalda. Ambos caminaron lentamente hasta la mesa de mármol de la cocina donde Minato cargó a Kushina hasta sentarla en dicha mesa. La pelirroja quitó esa estorbosa bata que el Yondaime siempre frecuentaba usar mientras que él le quitaba su delantal de cocina.

Minato lamió y chupó el cuello de su pelirroja dejando pequeñas marcas rojas, marcando con sus labios el área ya recorrida por su lengua. El cuello olía a fragancias florales. A Minato le fascinaba ese olor. Desabotonó lentamente la camisa que Kushina traía puesta y sonrió al observar que no llevaba sostén. Al instante de que los dos pechos quedaron expuestos frente a su rostro, rodeó con su boca uno de los pezones de ella, haciéndola suspirar. Con sus manos empezó a masajear los perfectos senos de su mujer mientras los lamía. Kushina dejó abrazarlo para colocar sus manos en la mesa y hacer soporte de su cuerpo.

El rostro de Kushina se tornó completamente rojo debido a las lujuriosas caricias que Minato le proporcionaba en esa sensible área de su cuerpo. No sabía por qué razón actuaba de ese modo cuando se encontraba en esas situaciones con su marido, pero a Kushina siempre le daba un poco de vergüenza hacer ese tipo de cosas, y más si se encontraban en lugares como la cocina. Ella prefería hacerlo en sitios más privados como su habitación o el baño. Por el contrario Minato cambiaba completamente su rutinaria forma de ser. Le excitaba oír la voz de su mujer gemir su nombre. Le fascinaba lamer esa suave piel. Su aroma lo embriagaba y la imagen de una Kushina sonrojada simplemente lo volvía loco.

Minato se separó de Kushina y de un modo casi desesperado se quitó la camisa, luego empujó a Kushina hacia atrás haciendo que ésta se recostara en la tibia mesa. Minato se montó encima de ella quedando arriba de la pelirroja. El rubio la miró de un modo infinitamente perverso mientras que una sádica sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro. Kushina sólo respiraba agitadamente con sus ojos y su boca entreabierta, además de un intenso sonrojo que la hacía ver muy adorable. Ver esa imagen de Kushina sólo hacía que la erección de Minato creciera cada vez más. El rubio devoró, literalmente, la boca de su mujer mientras su mano viajaba rumbo a la húmeda intimidad de ella. Kushina gimió fuertemente al sentir la mano de su rubio esposo adentrarse en su caliente y palpitante vagina. Minato dejó de besarla ya que, no quería que nada interrumpiera el lujurioso sonido de los gemidos de su pelirroja. Él quería escucharla gemir de esa manera sensual así que introdujo dos dedos en el interior de la húmeda intimidad.

— ¡Ahh! — gimió la rubia cerrando fuertemente sus ojos. Minato sonrió complacido al tenerla de esa forma, abajo suyo, sonrojada y gimiendo por causa de sus caricias. Kushina quiso esconder su sonrojado rostro con sus manos, cosa que Minato no permitiría ya que ver su rostro avergonzado era la mejor imagen del mundo. Minato sacó sus dedos del interior de Kushina y luego tomó de modo casi brutal las muñecas de ella y las posicionó encima de su cabeza. Kushina volvió a gemir del dolor y de excitación.

— Minato… — susurró la pelirroja al sentir la presión de las manos de su esposo en sus muñecas. Minato volvió a sonreír perversamente al escuchar a Kushina decir su nombre en ese estado.

— ¿Ya te había dicho que me fascina verte sonrojada? — Una de las manos de Minato dejó de sujetarla para meter uno de sus dedos en la boca de Kushina haciendo que probara sus propios fluidos. Ésta lamió eróticamente el dedo como si fueran la cosa más suculenta. — Te vuelves tan sumisa cuando estamos solos… me gusta esa aptitud tuya. Me recuerda que eres sólo mía y eso me convierte en el hombre más afortunado del mundo. — Minato sacó su dedo de la boca para volver a besarla. En ese momento fue Kushina la que comenzó a acariciar la crecida erección de Minato, tal acto hizo que el rubio suspirara y se excitara aún más. Minato se separó lentamente de la boca de su amada para poder mirar sus intenciones a través de su mirada.

— ¿Quieres de aquello? — preguntó el rubio con morbo, sonriendo de un modo perverso.

— Mi-Minato… — susurró Kushina desviando la mirada hacia un costado. — Hazme tuya. — Claro que lo haría. Kushina no tenía que pedirlo dos veces. Ambos empezaron a besarse nuevamente, pero algo los interrumpió.

Kushina rompió aquel delicioso beso y miró hacia la ventana del comedor, el cual se encontraba abierta. Se recriminó mentalmente por pasar en alto ese detalle, es decir, estaban a punto de follar con las ventanas abiertas de punta a punta, ¡eso era un catastrófico descuido de su parte! Repentinamente la pelirroja sintió un chakra agitado, que no pertenecía precisamente al de Minato. El rubio miró incrédulamente hacia la ventana y luego volvió su mirada a Kushina. ¿Ahora cuál era el problema?

— Quítate de encima mío, Minato. — ordenó Kushina con rastros de enojo. El rubio simplemente se quedó estático. ¿Qué coño estaba sucediendo? — Nos están viendo, idiota. — avisó Kushina.

Ah, con que ese era el problema.

La pelirroja abrochó su camisa y se dirigió hacia la ventana junto con Minato. El Yondaime casi se desmaya de la vergüenza al ver que la persona que los espiaba era nada más y nada menos que el ser más pervertido de toda Konoha.

— ¡JIRAIYA-SENSEI! — gritó Kushina enojadamente. Varias arterias de irritación aparecieron en la frente de la pelirroja debido al nivel de cabreamiento que sentía en ese momento.

El peliblanco pillado in infraganti ante su acto voyerista, con risa pervertida y una línea de sangre saliendo de sus fosas nasales, observó como la pelirroja con los cabellos levantados debido a un aterrador aura negro salió de la cocina por la ventana, la misma por la cual él los estaba espiando.

— Maldita sea, esa fue la escena más erótica que jamás había visto en mi vida. — comentó Jiraiya antes de ser golpeado por la Uzumaki en el rostro. Jiraiya calló fuertemente al suelo sintiendo un agudo dolor en el área golpeada.

— ¡Nos estaba espiando! ¡MALDITO PERVERTIDO DE MIERDA! — le reclamó la pelirroja.

— Kushina cálmate… — rogó Minato desde la ventana, temiendo gravemente por la vida de su antiguo sensei. Kushina apretó fuertemente sus puños tratando de contener su furia. Luego de respirar profundamente, sus rojos cabellos volvieron a la normalidad y Kushina volvió a entrar a su morada por la ventana, luego salió de la cocina sin decir una sola palabra. — ¡¿Jiraiya-sensei, que haces aquí?! ¡¿Cuándo regresaste a Konoha?!

Jiraiya se levantó difícilmente del suelo. Sacudió sus ropas y luego entró a la cocina a través de la ventana. Una vez adentro de la residencia Jiraiya hablo:

— Volví a buscar material para mi próximo libro pero… ya lo he visto todo. — Minato maldijo mentalmente mil y un veces a su sensei. Demonios, se suponía que ese día tendría un momento agradable junto a su mujer pero ahora, ya el daño estaba hecho. Jiraiya siempre tenía que cagarla.

— ¡Mamá! ¡Ya estoy en casa! — Exclamó Naruto alegremente entrando hacia el comedor. Atrás del pequeño rubio lo seguía la joven Hyûga, con su habitual timidez evidenciada en el constante juego con sus dedos.

— B-buenas tardes. — saludó Hinata sonrojándose levemente.

Minato rápidamente se posicionó atrás de la mesa de mármol. ¡De-mo-ni-os! Ahora Naruto y la hija de Hiashi se encontraban en la cocina y su miembro, el de abajo, aun no se había bajado. El rubio Yondaime no pudo evitar sonrojarse por ese hecho. Mientras tanto, cierto sannin trataba de no estallar a reírse por el estado de su antiguo alumno.

— Papá, has visto a mi hermano. — preguntó Naruto con inocencia. Pero luego se percató del tipo que también se encontraba en su cocina. — ¿Quién es el sujeto con peinado extravagante? — preguntó alzando una ceja.

— Naruto, ¿Acaso no te acuerdas de mí? — preguntó Jiraiya con ilusión. A Minato le resbaló una gota por la frente debido a la pregunta del sannin.

— La última vez que te vio era tan sólo un bebé, cómo pretendes que te recuerde. — indicó el rubio mayor. Jiraiya miró a Naruto con un puchero intentando procesar esa información. Sí, Minato tenía razón, Naruto sólo tenía seis meses la última vez que lo vio. Era muy aceptable que el joven no lo recordara.

— bueno en ese caso… — Jiraiya se colocó en una pose extremadamente exagerada, la cual sobresaltó a Naruto y asustó a Hinata. — ¡NARUTO, NIÑA CON BYAKUGAN, TIENEN ANTE USTEDES NADA MÁS Y NADA MENOS QUE EL SORPRENDENTE HOMBRE DE LOS SAPOS; EL ERMITAÑO DE LAS MONTAÑAS, UNO DE LOS TRES LEGENDARIOS SANNIN, JIRAIYA-GAMA! — exclamó gloriosamente el peliblanco.

— Papá ¿sabes adonde está mi hermano?

— _¡Me ha ignorado completamente!_ — exclamó Jiraiya frunciendo el ceño al notar que Naruto no le estaba prestando atención.

— E-él está entrenando con su nueva sensei. — indicó Minato sonriendo incómodamente y desenado con todas sus fuerzas de Hokage que los dos infantes se largaran de la cocina. O al menos que su miembro se bajara. Era extraño que aun su erección palpitara ya que el momento de lujuria se había ido al inodoro hace rato. Así de excitado había estado momentos antes.

— ¡Mi hermano también va a ser entrenado! ¡Eso es grandioso, verdad Hinata! — exclamó Naruto sintiendo una gran emoción por su hermano.

— S-si… — tartamudeó Hinata, tratando de disimular su pequeña decepción. — _Parece que hoy tampoco nos veremos, Menma-kun_. — pensó la Hyûga tristemente.

* * *

Una hora después, en la torre del Hokage…

— Bien, ahora si podemos hablar con calma. — Minato se sentó en su escritorio y Jiraiya se asomó por las ventanas del despacho.

El peliblanco estiró sus músculos he inhaló el puro aire de Konoha. Luego observó por primera vez desde casi once años su hermoso y extenso pueblo oculto entre las hojas. Se encontraba casi del mismo modo que cuando partió en su peregrinaje, exceptuando por algunas estructuras las cuales para él eran nuevas, como un nuevo hospital, un nuevo centro comercial y una nueva academia, que a pesar de encontrarse en el mismo sitio, se veía a leguas que había sido re-mejorada.

— Minato, — aludió Jiraiya mirando hacia el rubio — he escuchado algunas cosas que han sucedido en la aldea pero tan sólo son rumores, quisiera que me pongas al día con todo lo que ha sucedido, y yo de igual forma lo haré contigo.

— ¿Hasta cuando te quedarás en la aldea? — preguntó Minato.

— Hasta después de los exámenes Chûnin, — Jiraiya volvió su mirada nuevamente hacia la aldea — quiero pasar un tiempo en mi pueblo antes de partir nuevamente en mi viaje. — En seguida el peliblanco remarcó una pervertida sonrisa.

— Sensei, no cambias… — comentó Minato luego de suspirar cansadamente.

.

.

.

* * *

¡Hola, Hola chicos!

— ¡Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy, espero sinceramente que les haya gustado! No se olviden de comentar que tal les pareció. De una vez iré con mis respuestas a sus espectaculares review:

**DarknecroX:** Gracias men, me alegra que cada vez te guste más mi obra maestra XD Cada vez se pondrá más interesante. Espero que este cap también haya sido de tu agrado, gracias x comentar.

**POCHO102:** Hola hola my friend, espero que estés bien n_n gracias por el apoyo y tus concejos me han ayudado XD me pareció bastante practico lo de la invocación de lectores en forosDZ, jajaja… Bueno, toda mujer con los pechos grandes como los de Kuratsuki puede seducir fácilmente, como tú dices, es una especie de costumbre universal de toda mujer XD nos leemos luego, gracias x 100pre comentar X*

**Gothic-hinata:** Que tal princesa, espero que este capítulo te haya gustado, y sí Menma estaba a punto de perder su oportunidad de ser ninja pero ya vez que Minato tomó cartas en el asunto. Veremos cómo va evolucionando las habilidades del rubio. Bien nos leemos luego, gracias x comentar.

**lobo189:** Hola amigo, que bueno que encuentres interesante el fic :3 …No pensé nunca poner un MenmaHaren y no creo que haya de eso en un futuro, yo soy fiel es al NaruHarem. Liberando tu duda un poco, la descripción del summary se refiere a la soledad que va a vivir Menma en un futuro próximo, no puedo darte más detalles XD Y Naruto también tiene el Kyubi Femenino al igual que Menma. Bueno espero que este cap te haya gustado, gracias x comentar.

**Nagato Uzumaki:** Hola amigo, que bien que te haya gustado el capítulo vale XD espero que este también te haya gustado. Bueno gracias x comentar :*

A todos los lectores muchas gracias, nos leemos luego! :D


	7. The Kakashi Test

**Derecho de Autor**

Naruto, todos sus personajes, sus ambientes y paisajes pertenecen al señor Masashi Kishimoto.

**Algunas Aclaraciones.**

—Diálogo del personaje.

—_Pensamiento del Personaje._

**—Diálogo del Bijû**

**_—Pensamiento del Bijû_**

* * *

**The Kakashi Test**

**Chapter 7 **

* * *

.

El clima en la aldea oculta entre las hojas había amanecido de un oscuro color gris, antónimo al clima del día anterior. El viento soplaba fuertemente y las condensadas nubes amenazaban con precipitarse en cualquier momento. Siendo ya las 06:50 de la mañana, el día aún parecía noche ya que las nubes tapaban el sol. Una chica pelirroja se dirigía a su área de entrenamiento rogando que su sensei aún no hubiese llegado. Ella no quería verse como alguien descuidada que siempre llegaba tarde a las misiones.

Al llegar a la zona de entrenamiento, Karin divisó a lo lejos sus dos compañeros.

— Sasuke, Naruto. — saludó la chica sentándose en el césped.

— Hola Karin-onee. — saludó el rubio.

Sasuke prácticamente la ignoró.

— ¿No ha llegado Kakashi-sensei? — Karin miró hacia todas las direcciones buscando un cabello blanco y puntiagudo.

— ¿Lo ves en alguna parte? — ironizó Sasuke como tratando de decir '¿no te sirven los lentes o qué, Karin?'

— No te estoy preguntado a ti, tuerto. — respondió Karin acomodando sus anteojos. ¿Tuerto? Bueno, el hecho de que Sasuke tuviera una cicatriz en su ojo izquierdo no lo hacía ser tuerto, en realidad, con ese ojo su vista era más nítida.

— Hmph, — 'dijo' el Uchiha con su típica aptitud arrogante — tomate.

— ¡¿CÓMO COÑO ME DIJISTE?! — exaltó coléricamente la pelirroja. ¿Acaso el maldito la acababa de llamar tomate?

— Oe Karin-onee, — interrumpió Naruto — estás muy linda hoy. — el comentario la hizo sonrojar al instante.

— G-gracias, Naruto — dijo más calmada.

Tres horas después.

Como era de esperarse comenzó a llover y cierto peliblanco no había llegado. Los tres compañeros miraban de vez en cuando el horizonte esperando ver la silueta de su jodido sensei pero éste no aparecía y la lluvia cada vez empeoraba más. Ellos lo esperaban debajo de un árbol para evitar mojarse y coger un resfriado.

— Me cago en los muertos de Kakashi. — susurró Karin. Naruto, que se encontraba a su lado asintió.

— Hola chicos. — ¡Cielos! Hasta que por fin se dignó a aparecer el Jônin.

— ¡DÓNDE COÑO ESTABA!

— Lamento llegar tarde, me encontré un gato medio muerto en el camino y tuve que llevarlo al veterinario.

— Esa es la excusa más mierda que he escuchado. — espetó el rubio.

— Por lo menos fuese dicho que se le fue el tiempo pajeandose o su despertador no sonó. — opinó Karin con fastidio.

— Para qué nos exigió puntualidad si iba a llegar tarde. — esta vez fue el pelinegro quien reclamó.

— Bueno, lo importante es que estoy ya aquí. Espero que estén preparados para mi examen de aceptación.

— ¿Examen de aceptación? — Repitió Naruto con ingenuidad — ¿Qué coño es eso?

— Es una prueba que les realizo a todos mis alumnos antes de comenzar los entrenamientos y las misiones; tiene por objetivo verificar si están capacitados para cumplir misiones.

— ¿Qué quiere decir con eso?

— Que burrito eres no. — Karin se cruzó de brazos.

— Bueno, primero les explicaré de que se trata la prueba, — Kakashi sacó un mapa de su chaleco y lo abrió en el suelo. Los tres Genin se agacharon para prestar atención a la información que Kakashi les proporcionaría. — ahora nosotros vamos a emprender un viaje a las colinas del País del Fuego, donde se encuentra el Templo de Fuego, cuando lleguemos al lugar yo les daré nuevas instrucciones. — Los tres Genin asintieron y Kakashi guardó su mapa.

— ¿Qué pasaría si por algún motivo no aprobamos el examen ese? — preguntó el Uzumaki.

— Si por alguna razón reprueban mi examen, me veré obligado a quitarles su acenso a Genin y tendrán que volver a la academia ninja, otra vez. — Por un instante el único ojo visible del Hatake pareció brillar.

— ¡QUEE!

— ¡Eso no es justo! ¡Con Naruto en nuestro equipo de seguro perderemos!

— ¡Por primera vez estoy de acuerdo con el Uchiha!

— Oigan chicos, no sé si se han dado cuenta pero los estoy escuchando.

— Ya cállense, no pueden ser tan malditamente negativos si aún no saben lo que realmente tienen que hacer para pasar la prueba. Mejor esperen a llegar y sacan sus conclusiones. — Kakashi miró al cielo evaluando el clima. Quizás en unas horas dejaría de llover, lo mejor era partir en ese momento antes de que se les hiciera más tarde.

.

.

.

Rumbo a las colinas del país del fuego el equipo 7 ya se encontraba inmerso en el espeso bosque. Ya hacía tres horas que habían partido de Konoha y la lluvia había cesado. Era la primera vez que Naruto se alejaba tanto de la aldea, y sin embargo lejos de estar emocionado, estaba cansado de tanto caminar.

— ¿Sensei, cuando vamos a llegar? — preguntó Naruto jadeante.

— Falta poco, ya casi llegamos. — Kakashi caminaba tranquilo leyendo un libro de aproximadamente 15 centímetros con portada llamativa.

— Viene diciendo eso desde hace una hora sensei.

— Deberías dejar de quejarte como una viejita inválida y seguir caminando callado, fracasado. — dijo Sasuke. Vaya que sínico el pelinegro reclamándole a Naruto y él mismo sentía que en cualquier momento las piernas le fallarían y se desplomaría. Lo peor era que ni siquiera habían hecho algo, sólo caminar, y aún faltaba hacer la prueba.

— Y si no me calló que harás, idiota. — Naruto se detuvo.

— No voy a gastar mi saliva en discutir con un fracasado como tú. — Sasuke siguió de largo.

— Es eso ¿O tienes miedo de enfrentar al hijo del Yondaime? — ese comentario hizo que Sasuke detuviera su caminar. Al parecer Naruto le tocó la fibra al Uchiha.

— ¿Quién dijo miedo, fracasado? — Sasuke encaró a Naruto.

— ¿Acaso quieres pelea, Idiota? — Ambos se miraron con complejidad asesina. Daban miedo y todo. Sasuke sacó del porta-kunai en su pierna un kunai igualmente que Naruto y empezaron una idiota e infantil pelea que, además de retrasarlos, los agotaría más.

Mientras que esos dos inmaduros arreglaban sus problemas de la manera más 'varonil', Karin y Kakashi siguieron caminando en silencio. De vez en cuando la pelirroja miraba de reojo a su enmascarado sensei. Él leía. Y ella estaba muy aburrida. El Hobby de ella era leer y por esa razón deseó tener también un libro para entretenerse un rato. Pero no había libros. Karin suspiró fastidiada.

— ese libro que está leyendo se ve muy interesante. — comentó la pelirroja.

— Lo es.

— ¿Cómo se llama?

— "Paraíso ICHA ICHA"

— ¿Y de que se trata?

— De un paraíso Icha Icha.

— _¡En serio!_ — pensó la pelirroja con ironía. — Sensei si no quiere que yo sepa de qué se trata sólo dígamelo. — Kakashi despegó momentáneamente su mirada del contenido de su libro para mirar a su alumna.

— Si tanto quieres saber de qué se trata, pues léelo tú misma. — Kakashi le extendió el libro.

— ¿En serio? — Karin abrió sus ojos sorprendida y tomó el libro. — Ciertamente tengo curiosidad por saber que lee usted con tanto afán.

— Adelante. Busca la pagina 58 y lee a partir del tercer párrafo; ya verás que es muy interesante esa parte. — Karin asintió sonriendo y con emoción buscó la página que le acababa de recomendar Kakashi. Y obvio, no percibió las perversas intenciones del peliblanco, de lo contrario jamás hubiera aceptado aquel libro.

— _Veamos… aquí está la página, "Kasumi tomó con erotismo mi gran pene erecto…"_ — Karin se sonrojó hasta las orejas al leer aquella línea. — ¡¿S-sensei que mierda es esto?! — preguntó escandalizada.

— Tú dijiste que te daba curiosidad leerlo.

— ¡Pero esta novela es para mayores de edad! no debió entregármela. Debería darle vergüenza leer estas cosas frente nosotros… pervertido. — reclamó la pelirroja acomodando sus lentes. — _"luego lo envolvió en su boca y empezó a sacarlo y a meterlo, yo sabía que en cualquier momento me correría en su boca. Lamía con gula la punta de mi miembro…"_

— Debería a ti darte vergüenza que después de llamarme pervertido tú también sigas con la lectura. — Karin se sonrojó aún más.

— ¡Y-yo sólo estoy…!

— Estas leyendo como Kasumi le succiona el…

— ¡SENSEI! — interrumpió la pelirroja lanzándole el libro pervertido.

— ¿Que charla tan entretenida tienen ustedes ahí? — preguntó Sasuke con una sonrisa triunfante, aunque con el cabello un poco desordenado.

— ¡N-nada! — respondió Karin tratando de ocultar su sonrojo con su cabello. Más atrás de ellos un Naruto rasguñado y golpeado se apresuraba difícilmente para alcanzar a su grupo.

Media hora después…

— ¡Sensei, ¿Cuándo vamos a llegar?! — preguntó Naruto. Era la décima vez que hacia la misma pregunta.

— Me jode el cerebro cada vez que preguntas eso. — dijo Sasuke.

— Me importa un pito lo que pase en tu cerebro… por mí estaría bien que explotara de forma espontánea.

— Dejen la discusión para sus casas, — interrumpió Kakashi dejando de caminar. — ya llegamos.

Los tres chicos detuvieron igualmente su paso para contemplar el horizonte. Estaban en un claro. Ahí se elevaba un gran templo que tenía inscrito el kanji de 'Fuego' en la puerta principal. A medida que el grupo se acercaba al templo podían apreciar la grandeza de éste. Se notaba que la arquitectura era antigua. Las paredes estaban formadas por piedras talladas y unidas perfectamente. Eso sin mencionar la paz y tranquilidad que se respiraba en aquel sitio. El aire era más puro que el de la aldea. El pasto era más brillante y los arboles más grandes. Sólo se escuchaba el silbar del viento y el cantar de los pájaros. Todo aquello era perfecto para una buena sesión de relajación o meditación.

— Wao, que lindo es este lugar. — Karin detalló con detenimiento la piedra del templo.

—es todo muy relajante. — comentó Sasuke mirando su alrededor.

— Aquí los monjes meditan la mayor parte de su vida, por eso es un área muy tranquila. — explicó Kakashi.

— ¿Y qué coño vamos a hacer aquí? —Inquirió el rubio con una de sus singulares muecas — ¿Acaso pretende estudiar nuestras agilidades con la excepción de que no hagamos ruido?

— En ese caso con Naruto estamos jodidos. — el rubio miró de manera asesina al pelinegro que acababa de opinar.

— Su prueba no se desarrollará aquí, sino allá. — Kakashi guió a los tres chicos hacia una pequeña estructura un tanto separada del templo. Se trataba de una pequeña habitación de cuatro por cuatro metros. Un lugar muy pequeño pero que tenía unas escaleras subterráneas alumbradas por antorchas.

— ¿Qué es este lugar? — Naruto asomó su cabeza al interior de la habitación y observó las tenebrosas, oscuras y macabras escaleras que se extendían a una profundidad casi infinita en lo recóndito de un pasadizo.

— Un laberinto subterráneo. — espetó el Uchiha serenamente.

— Así es. — confirmó Karin.

— ¿La-laberinto subterráneo? — repitió el rubio empezando a sudar.

— Este sagrado lugar es llamado El Laberinto de la Ilusión. —indicó el sensei.

— ¿Y vamos a hacer la prueba aquí?

—Sí, así que chicos presten mucha atención, — Los 3 integrantes del equipo miraron a Kakashi. — para aprobar el examen tendrán que recuperar un pergamino color rojo con líneas negras en sus extremos, mide veinte centímetros y es el único pergamino que hay en el laberinto. Luego que lo encuentren tendrán que hallar la salida del laberinto. Eso es todo. — Kakashi le entregó unos relojes pulsera a los tres jóvenes. — La prueba durará tres horas, le estoy entregando un reloj a cada uno para que estén conscientes del tiempo que ha transcurrido. Si llegan a la salida sin el pergamino están descalificados, y si encuentran el pergamino pero no llegan a la salida, están descalificados; cada uno solamente puede realizarme una pregunta, así que piensen bien.

— ¿Hay otras personas en el laberinto? — Buena pregunta la de Karin.

— No, sólo ustedes.

— ¿Hay trampas en el laberinto? — inquirió Naruto.

— No, ninguna.

— ¿Nos está hablando usted con la verdad?

— No, tal vez le mentí en algún aspecto o tal vez les dije la verdad. — Sasuke torció su boca al escuchar semejante respuesta.

— _Que problemático es este tipo._ — pensó Naruto.

— Antes de empezar el examen permítanme darles un concejo: trabajen en equipo… ahora sí ya pueden largarse a buscar el pergamino, empezó la prueba. — Kakashi desapareció en una nube blanca.

Los tres jóvenes entraron a la habitación, comenzaron a bajar rápidamente y se detuvieron al final de las escaleras que marcaban el comienzo del laberinto. Las paredes estaban formadas por agrietadas rocas de arcilla adornadas con plantas de enredadera. Unas antorchas alumbraban cada cierto trazo de los pasillos y el suelo del estaba cubierto por una espesa alfombra de césped verde claro.

— Este lugar me pone los pelos de punta. — dijo Naruto.

— escucharon bien las reglas de Kakashi ¿verdad? Esto parece ser más fácil de lo que parece y supongo que no podemos pasar por alto el concejo que nos dio. — indicó Sasuke.

— Yo tengo una idea, — Bien, Uzumaki Karin entró en acción. — Kakashi-sensei dijo que si encontrábamos el pergamino pero no encontrábamos la salida del laberinto, estábamos descalificados…

— Él también dijo que si encontrábamos la salida pero no el pergamino, también estábamos descalificados. — interrumpió el Uchiha pensativamente.

— Pero hay algo que Kakashi no nos advirtió. — Karin y Sasuke se miraron con sonrisas triunfantes mientras que Naruto no sabía de qué rayos estaban hablando esos dos.

— Sí, el no especificó que necesariamente teníamos que llegar los tres a la salida. — dijo Sasuke.

— Exactamente, así que una de las opciones que tenemos es separarnos para ampliar nuestra búsqueda y el integrante que encuentre primero el pergamino se dirigirá a la salida. Somos un equipo así que supongo que si uno gana, ganamos todos. — concluyó la pelirroja.

— ¿Se-separarnos? Yo pienso que es mejor quedarnos todos juntitos…

— ¡DEJA EL MIEDO PEDAZO DE GALLINA! — le gritó Karin a Naruto. Pero pobrecito, él no tenía la culpa de tenerle miedo a los diabólicos, lúgubres y macabros laberintos como ese.

— Entonces eso es lo que haremos, nos separaremos para abarcar más la búsqueda que estando todos juntos.

— Tengan cuidado, recuerden que no sabemos si hay trampas u otras personas en este laberinto.

— Cierto, Kakashi-sensei nos confundió con la respuesta que le dio a Sasuke.

— Entonces no bajen la guardia ni por un momento, no sabemos a qué nos podemos enfrentar más adelante. Bien, aquí nos separamos. Nos vemos en la salida.

— ¡Hai! — Cada integrante del equipo 7 partió por un pasadizo diferente.

* * *

Mientras tanto en Konoha…

Ya había pasado el mediodía y se suponía que el sol debía estar en el centro del firmamento pero la espesa y grisácea nubosidad impedía la visión del rey astro. En un día lluvioso como ese la mayoría de los aldeanos preferían quedarse en el interior de sus cálidas viviendas, sumergidos entre las profundidades de sus cobijas. Pero para cierto imperativo rubio era mejor cualquier cosa excepto quedarse en su hogar rodeado de cuatro paredes. 576 días lluviosos estuvo Menma encerrado en su habitación. Lo sabía ya que tenía contado los días en que se encontraba totalmente solo en su casa viendo como caían las gotas a través del cristal de su ventana anhelando salir de ese encierro y bañarse con la lluvia. Pero de alguna forma siempre lo mantenían vigilado ya que no podía salir sin permiso.

Pero ahora ya no estaba encarcelado en su propia casa. Ahora aprendería a ser ninja bajo la lluvia. Su anhelo hecho realidad.

— ¡Hola Anko-sensei! — saludó Menma al llegar al estadio.

— Que tal mi pequeño cachorro… — Anko tomó al rubio y lo abrazó con cariño. El rostro del joven quedó posicionado exactamente entre la fisura de los dos senos de la peli violeta, tal acto lo hizo sonrojar.

— A-An-ko-sen-sei, me está asfixi-ando.

**— ¡Quita tus sucias tetas de mi Jinchûriki, Zorra! **— exclamó Kuratsuki molesta. Menma reprimió una risita al escuchar el reclamo. Kami… el Kyûbi, el más poderosos de los Bijûs, celoso. Los giros que daba la vida.

— Oh lo siento, — dijo Anko luego de liberar a Menma — es que aunque no lo creas, yo también estoy emocionada y ansiosa por comenzar tu entrenamiento. Recuerdas que ayer te dije que cada etapa tendría un nombre ¿verdad?

— Si, lo cuerdo como si fuese sido ayer. — Anko rió.

— Bien eso me gusta, pues hoy comenzaremos la primera etapa y se llamará: "Muerte súbita por Serpientes y Llamas Negras del Infierno" — Al escuchar eso el rubio se aterró. — ¡Hahahaha! ¡Fueses visto tu cara, cachorro!

— ¿He? ¿Está jodiendo, cierto sensei?

— Sip, puedes bajarle al susto. En realidad la primera etapa se llamará: "Palabras" — rectificó la domadora de serpientes sonriendo.

— El nombre anterior era más dinámico ¬¬

— En el entrenamiento "Palabras" te enseñaré dos técnicas básicas del Katon, ellas son el Gôkakyû no Jutsu (Jutsu gran bola de fuego), y el Haisekisho (Polvoreadas de cenizas). — A Menma le brillaron los ojos de la emoción.

— ¡Demonios ya quiero aprenderlas!

— No te desesperes mi cachorrito… esas son técnicas básicas que un Genin ya debería saber manejar; pero tú no tienes ni el más mínimo conocimiento sobre el Katon así que no te desesperes en aprenderlas. ¿Entendido?

— Entendido.

— La clave está en la respiración y concentración. Para hacer el Gôkakyû no Jutsu es necesario inhalar mucho aire, luego lo vas a contener en tu boca, vas a llevar el chakra a tu garganta por medio de los tres sellos manuales y luego soplaras con fuerza. Ya verás que el fuego saldrá.

— ¿No voy a quemarme? — preguntó el chico preocupado.

— No, tu propio fuego no puede causarte daño. De todas formas es recomendable optar por esta posición. — Anko flexionó las rodillas y separó sutilmente sus pies. — Luego haces los pasos que te di anteriormente… — la mujer inhaló profundamente oxigeno hasta donde sus pulmones le permitieron, realizó tres sellos de manos y al momento de exhalar salió una gran bola de fuego de su boca el cual sobresaltó a Menma.

Eso fue simplemente impactante. Primera vez en su vida que veía algo así.

— ¡Genial! Yo quiero intentarlo. — exclamó Menma optando la posición de Anko.

— Adelante. — Menma serró sus ojos y repitió los pasos dados por su sensei y como resultado final obtuvo el jutsu satisfactoriamente, incluso logrando hacer una bola de fuego más grande que la de Anko. Ésta sólo abrió su boca sorprendida.

— _¡P-pero qué demonios! ¡Yo tardé tres semanas en lograrlo! _— pensó la peli violeta con rastros de envidia, sin embargo el orgullo por tener a semejante alumno era mayor. Sin duda ese pequeño rubio se convertiría en un grandioso ninja.

— ¿Cómo lo hice Anko-sensei? — Y todavía preguntaba, ¡Eso había sido perfecto!

* * *

En el Laberinto…

Karin miró confundida el final de otro oscuro camino sintiendo la sensación de ya haber pasado por ahí. Joder, ya llevaba quince minutos adentro de ese tétrico laberinto y sentía una fatiga olímpica. Pasaba una y otra y otra y otra vez por el mismo sitio y eso ya la estaba mareando.

— Demonios estos pasillos son todos idénticos, me confunden… — comentó para sí misma rascándose su escarlata cabellera mientras caminaba. Miró hacia arriba tratando de buscar una señal, algo que la llevara a su objetivo; más bien parecía que le estaba rogando a Kami para que le llegara una señal divina del cielo.

Click.

El minúsculo sonido alertó a la kunoichi. Miró hacia atrás y vio una serie de kunai que iban a altas velocidades hacia su espalda. Karin se agachó rápidamente para esquivarlos y se quedó por un momento acostada en el césped boca abajo estudiando su alrededor.

— _¿Kunai?_ — al no ver ningún otro peligro Karin se levantó. — _Sasuke tenía razón, no debemos bajar la guardia. _— Volteó repentinamente al sentir la presencia de una persona a sus espaldas. Sacó un kunai y se posicionó en modo de defensa recostándose en la pared. Serró sus ojos y activó su jutsu de rastreo. Ella era muy buena para percibir chakra pero ese laberinto influía de algún modo con su habilidad. Primera vez que su técnica fallaba. Abrió nuevamente sus ojos y logro ver una sombra acompañada de una voz. Una voz la cual reconoció al instante.

— Esa voz… — balbuceó la kunoichi comenzando a temblar. — No… no puede ser… — Karin empezó a sudar gotas frías y a sentir pánico. — no… él… él está… muerto.

— No Karin, estoy vivo. — le susurró una calmada voz masculina en su hombro derecho.

— ¡WAAA! — el gritó de Karin se escuchó en todo el laberinto.

.

.

.

— _Ese alarido fue de Karin_. — pensó Sasuke con preocupación al momento de escuchar a su compañera gritar de aquel modo e inmediatamente comenzó a correr hacia donde había provenido el sonido. — _¿Qué le pudo haber pasado a Karin? ¿Fue buena idea separarnos? _— se preguntó el pelinegro corriendo a toda velocidad. Atravesó caminos con simétricas curvas y caminos sin salida. Repentinamente Sasuke observó la silueta de una persona. Esa tenía que ser ella.

— ¡Karin! — gritó Sasuke al observar la silueta que se había detenido a sólo unos metros de él. Pero esa persona definitivamente no era la Uzumaki. Era un sujeto alto que miraba fijamente el suelo impidiendo así el reconocimiento de su rostro. Tenía el cabello largo color ónix con una coleta baja, y con un traje ANBU de Konoha. ¿Pero qué coño hacía un ANBU ahí? Repentinamente comenzó a correr y, obvio que Sasuke lo persiguió. — ¡Oe detente! ¡Quién eres!

El sujeto volteó su cabeza mientras aún corría y por fracciones de segundo cruzó su escarlata mirada con la de Sasuke. No, eso no podía ser cierto. ¡Joder esas ojeras sólo podían pertenecer a una persona!

— ¿He-hermano? — Balbuceó Sasuke impactado. Ese tenía que ser una clase de espejismo. — ¡Hermano! — gritó con enojo pero el susodicho lo ignoró completamente y en una curva Sasuke lo perdió de vista. — ¡Oe hermano! ¡Detente maldita sea!

.

.

.

Mientras tanto, en algún otro lugar del laberinto estaba Naruto trotando por aquellos caminos de la perdición. Tratando de buscar el jodido pergamino. Pero no había visto absolutamente nada parecido a un pergamino en ese lugar. Ciertamente no había visto nada desde que se separó de sus compañeros. Ni siquiera una mosca. Ni un zancudo. En conclusión toda la situación de por si era ya bastante aterradora; el rubio prefería no ver nada.

— ¿Qué es este frío? — Naruto sintió una espectral corriente de aire que le escalofrío el cuerpo. Cosa curiosa ya que no se podía explicar cómo una jodida brisa podía pasar por ahí siendo ese lugar un laberinto subterráneo con más de ocho metros bajo tierra.

No es que estuviera asustado pero… vah, a quien engañaba, Naruto estaba tan asustado que se olvidó de su objetivo principal y comenzó a correr sin dirección. Lo último que quería era ver alguna imagen fantasmal y si sucediera en ese momento de seguro quedaría traumado para siempre. Mientras corría, el pie de Naruto se hundió levemente en el suelo, atorándose en lo que parecía un agujero, causando que este perdiera el equilibrio y callera de lleno al suelo.

La caída dolió.

— Auch, quien coño puso ese agujero ahí, — Naruto se sentó en el césped y tocó su frente con la cual había aterrizado. Se encontraba roja e hinchada, claro y como no si se pegó bien fuerte. — joder odio este laberinto de mierda. — Naruto abrió los ojos lentamente. Al principio vio borroso pero después se percató de su alrededor, y no era precisamente el laberinto — ¿Do-dónde estoy?

El rubio se levantó del césped con lentitud. Aquel lugar se le hacía conocido, pero no sabía por qué. Quizá lo había visitado entre sueños, aunque esa conclusión sonaba poco creíble. Era como estar bajo el manto de una noche estrellada con luna llena. Todo estaba oscuro pero de alguna manera podía ver claramente todo a su alrededor debido a la tenue luz de la 'luna'. ¿Cómo había llegado hasta ese lugar? Buena pregunta ya que Naruto no tenía ni idea. De repente había caído en el laberinto y cuando abrió los ojos estaba en ese hermoso lugar.

El rubio comenzó a caminar por encima del césped hasta quedar al frente de una celda formada por barrotes de oro pulido. En la cerradura de la puerta de dicha celda había una gruesa lámina dorada con el kanji de 'Sello' gravado. Naruto se acercó a dicha jaula, cuya puerta no era mayor de dos metros, y se asomó en el interior. Observó un árbol de manzanas y debajo de éste una mujer dormía plácidamente.

— ¡Ey! ¡Ey! — llamó Naruto desde el exterior de la celda. — ¿Estás bien?

La mujer abrió lentamente los ojos y soñolienta se levantó del césped. Era la mujer más bella que Naruto había visto en su vida. Su cabello negro estaba a nivel de los hombros y su flequillo tapaba su frente. Tenía un corto vestido color perla y se encontraba descalza. Su piel era blanca como la nieve y sus grandes y hermosos ojos eran de un llamativo color rojo al igual que sus labios. En sus mejillas tenía tres marcas de bigotes como las del rubio y contaba con dos grandes orejas de zorro del mismo color que su cabello y nueve esponjosas colas blancas.

El sólo verla producía un orgasmo. Menos mal que Naruto no era de esos pervertidos.

**— Naruto… estas aquí. **— balbuceó casi llorando de la felicidad la mujer llegando a los barrotes de la jaula.

— ¿Perdón, te conozco? — preguntó Naruto con confusión.

**— Naruto, ¡tenía muchas ganas de verte!** — La mujer empezó a saltar de la emoción haciendo que sus grandiosos pechos subieran y bajaran de una manera sensual. Naruto los veía casi en cámara lenta… pero al instante dejó de ver a la mujer para no desconcentrarse.

— ¿Tú querías verme? ¿A mí? — repitió con desconcierto. — ¿Quién eres? ¿Qué es todo esto? ¿Dónde estamos?

**— Este es tu mente,** — informó la Kitsune sonriendo. **— ¿Acaso no es hermoso?**

Naruto frunció el ceño sintiéndose aún más confundido. Hasta que rápidamente empezó a atar los cabos.

— Un m-momento… una jaula… una mujer con nueve colas… no me digas que tú eres… ¡eres el Kyûbi! — concluyó dramáticamente.

**— Así es.** — Naruto nunca había sentido tanto pánico en su vida. **— Pero no lo digas de esa forma, Kyûbi suena muy feo; llámame Kurataiyô-chan. **— El rubio estaba en shock mirando hacia el césped. **— ¿Naruto? ¿Estás bien?**

— Maldita… — susurró y luego alzó su rostro brindándole a la mujer una mirada de odio. — ¡Tú mataste a la familia de Iruka-sensei y a otras familias más! ¡Tú hiciste miserable la vida de mi hermano!

**— No, estas equivocado.** — interrumpo ella sonriendo tiernamente. Naruto se sorprendió al ver como unas gruesas lágrimas brotaban de los ojos de la Kitsune. ¿Por Kami acaso el Kyûbi, el Kyûbi estaba llorando? **— Cuando invadí la aldea yo estaba siendo controlada por un sujeto… realmente lamento todo el daño que causé.**

— _¿Que me pasa? Por alguna razón no soporto verla llorar_. — pensó Naruto apretando sus puños. — Hey ya no llores. — ordenó el rubio. Kurataiyô asintió y luego se limpió las lágrimas.

**— Creo que ya sabes que yo soy sólo la mitad del Kyûbi sellado en tu interior ¿verdad? **— la hermosa mujer sonrió **— Pero inclusive con la mitad de mi verdadero poder haré todo lo que esté en mis manos para protegerte.** — Naruto se quedó impactado al escuchar aquello **— Es muy posible que no nos volvamos a ver durante otro tiempo, pero recuerda esto, siempre que estés en problemas yo te ayudaré Naruto, estoy a tus órdenes. **

— ¿Por qué me dices eso? — el rubio estaba simplemente sorprendido. — ¡Tú eres el Kyûbi, se supone que eres malvado, digo malvada!

**— Quizás te refieres a mi otra mitad… **— Kurataiyô se sentó en el césped y empezó a jugar con sus colas **— creo que deberías decirle a tu hermano que se cuide de ella.**

Naruto también se sentó en el césped a unos centímetros de la celda.

— ¿Kyûbi-san, quieres decir que tú no quieres liberarte de esta jaula ni nada por el estilo? — Naruto posó su mano en uno de los barrotes de oro que conformaban la celda. Repentinamente el rubio sintió la mano de Kurataiyô encima de la suya. Esa fue una sensación sin igual.

**— Por favor no me llames Kyûbi, llámame Kurataiyô-chan. **

— Kurataiyô-chan… — repitió el rubio como un autómata.

**— No me molesta quedarme aquí para siempre brindándote mi apoyo desde lo más profundo de tu ser; la verdad, aunque no lo creas, se siente bien estar en tu interior, es muy cálido y acogedor. **— Naruto se sonrojó, cosa que hizo reír a Kurataiyô. **— Debo agradecer al hijo del Colmillo Blanco por hacerte venir a este lugar, gracias a ello he podido verte, Naruto. **

— ¿Colmillo Blanco? — ¿Quién era ese? Naruto no entendió esa parte.

**— Bueno,** — la Kitsune se levantó del césped. **— creo que ya debes irte.**

— Espera, tengo muchas cosas que preguntarte…

.

.

.

Pero Naruto no pudo preguntarle algo a la Kitsune ya que había despertado repentinamente como si lo que acababa de vivir fuese sido un sueño. Un sueño muy extraño, pero reconfortante.

— _Estoy de nuevo en el laberinto._ — se dijo Naruto levantándose del suelo. Estiró sus músculos y luego bostezó. Tenía hambre.

Se llevó su mano hasta la cara para ver qué horas eran en el reloj que Kakashi le había entregado al principio del examen… ¡Mierda! Ya había pasado dos horas. Sólo quedaba media hora para encontrar el pergamino.

— _¿Cómo se me fue el miserable tiempo tan rápido? Espero que ya los muchachos hayan encontrado el…_ — Justo cuando iba a doblar en un pasillo del laberinto su mirada detectó un pequeño rollo de color rojo en el suelo, eureka. — ¡El pergamino!

Naruto corrió hasta el condenado objeto con una sonrisa triunfante en su rostro.

— _¡Lo encontré primero que Sasuke-teme!_

¡BAM!

Naruto se tropezó estrepitosamente con otra persona. Joder era la segunda vez que caía al suelo, ¡ya le dolía el culo!

— ¡FRACASADO, ACASO NO VES PORDONDE CORRES! — gritó histéricamente un pelinegro. Naruto se acababa de tropezar con Sasuke. Que coincidencia.

— ¡IDIOTA, TÚ FUISTE QUIEN SE CRUZÓ EN MI CAMINO! — le gritó Naruto del mismo modo. Otra vez sus miradas asesinas volvían a cruzarse. Pero Sasuke giró sus ojos y cruzó sus brazos. Ese no era momento para jueguitos inmaduros.

— Ya pues bájale a tus humos que ya encontramos el pergamino. — dijo Sasuke enseñándole el pergamino con una sonrisa de triunfo.

— _¡Maldita sea, el idiota lo tomó primero!_ — pensaba el rubio mirando hacia el pergamino con gesto de derrota.

— ahora tenemos que encontrar la salida. — avisó el pelinegro. Naruto sólo suspiró y asintió. Ya, aun no debían cantar victoria, todavía faltaba buscar la condenada salida.

De un momento a otro Sasuke sintió la presencia de una tercera persona pero antes de si quiera percibir quien era, el valioso objeto que acababa de obtener había desaparecido de sus manos.

— ¿Y el pergamino?

— Lo lamento chicos, pero nosotros nos llevamos esto. — dijo Kiba sosteniendo el valioso pergamino. ¿Kiba…? ¡Kiba! pues no es necesario decir que ambos integrantes del equipo 7 estaban sorprendidos de ver a su compañero de academia ahí.

— ¡KIBA! ¡¿Qué cojones estás haciendo aquí?! — preguntó Naruto dramáticamente señalando al chico con complejos caninos.

— Kiba-kun, — aludió Hinata a sus espaldas. — Shino-kun ya encontró la salida del laberinto, sólo tenemos que seguir sus insectos.

— De seguro su sensei también les está haciendo el mismo examen de aceptación que Kakashi nos está haciendo a nosotros. — susurró Sasuke. Naruto asintió.

Maldito Kakashi, si les hubiera avisado al principio no se fuesen tomado las cosas a la ligera. Ahora debían quitarles el pergamino al Inuzuka y a la Hyûga. Pues obvio, ese pergamino Naruto lo obtendría de regreso sí por que sí. Y a esas alturas de la prueba no le importaba tener un combate ahí mismo, en ese mismo momento.

* * *

Mientras tanto afuera del laberinto…

Cierto sensei albino leía su entretenido libro mientras apoyaba su espalda de una de las grandes e inmensas paredes que conformaban el Templo del Fuego. El silencio era tan ensordecedor y la tranquilidad del era tan absoluta que pudiera imaginar que la humanidad nunca fuese existido y que sólo estuviera Kakashi en la faz de la tierra…

— Kakashi, yo veo que siempre lees el mismo libro una y otra, ¿No te aburre? — preguntó Kurenai, acabando con el silencio.

— Porque no le preguntas a Azuma si fumar le aburre. — Kakashi no despegó la mirada de su libro.

— Ah, entonces leer el mismo libro se convirtió en una especie de adicción para ti. — Kurenai sonrió y apoyó su espalda contra la pared, al lado de Kakashi. Debido al comentario el albino miró a la pelinegra.

— Deberías leerlo.

— Ya he leído ese y las otras cuatro ediciones más, cariño.

— Felicitaciones.

— ¿Que tal tus chicos Kakashi? — esa pregunta sacó al Jônin de la erótica narración del libro que estaba leyendo.

— Veremos si logran encontrar el pergamino antes que los tuyos… aunque mi equipo tiene la desventaja de que los tres integrantes han tenido ciertas secuelas en su vida que podrían considerarse pequeños hechos traumáticos; El Laberinto de la Ilusión se caracteriza por revivir esas secuelas para que así ellos puedan superarlas, sin embargo a veces empeoran la situación mental en la que se encuentre el joven. Es posible que el laberinto mismo los desoriente. — indicó Kakashi.

— Espero que nuestros equipos tengan un enfrentamiento; aunque me preocupa Hinata, pienso que quizás Naruto o Sasuke le pueden hacer algún daño.

— Entiendo tu preocupación, pero debes confiar en ella. — Kakashi serró su libro al sentir altas concentraciones de chakra provenir del interior del laberinto. Vaya. Y él que creía que se acabaría el tiempo y no habría ningún enfrentamiento.

— Hablé muy rápido, creo que nuestros alumnos están entablando una batalla; iré a ver. — la pelinegra despegó su espalda del muro y en su lugar colocó la palma de su mano derecha, mientras que con la otra hacia un sello.

— Kurenai, acuérdate que no debes intervenir. — avisó Kakashi.

— Lo sé. — luego de decir eso, Kurenai desapareció.

* * *

En el interior del laberinto…

Naruto sacó dos kunai espacio-tiempo y luego corrió hacia Hinata a una velocidad sorprendente. Velocidad claramente heredada de su padre.

Hinata activó su Byakugan y desenfundó su katana. Ella era una experta en el kinjutsu así que Naruto se tenía que cuidar de ella.

Ambos Genin colisionaron sus armas produciendo un sonido metálico que retumbó por el pasillo del laberinto. Naruto la impactó de una de las paredes debido a la fuerza con que había corrido hasta ella.

— Dame el pergamino Hinata. — le ordenó. Él la tenía prácticamente acorralada contra los kunai y la pared.

— Jódete. — Demonios, desde cuando Hinata era tan agresiva.

— No quiero lastimarte. — en ese momento Hinata le propició una fuerte patada a Naruto en el estómago haciendo que se separara de ella. El rubio inhaló profundamente el aire que acababa de sacarle Hinata con aquella patada y nuevamente se fue contra ella. La Hyûga movió con maestría su liviana katana haciendo que esta chocara repetitivamente con los ataques de los kunai de Naruto. Él rubio no quería utilizar ningún jutsu. No quería hacerle algún daño a ella.

Sasuke estaba al frente de Kiba, impidiéndole el paso hacia Hinata, que era quien tenía el pergamino.

— Hinata no dejará que Naruto tome nuestro pergamino. — aseguró Kiba con una sonrisa arrogante. Sin embargo, la sonrisa de Sasuke seguía siendo la más arrogante de todas.

— Hmph. — fue lo único que dijo el Uchiha.

— ¡Vamos Akamaru! — le gritó Kiba a su cachorrito. Akamaru salió de la chaqueta de su dueño al escuchar la señal — ¡Jûjin Bunshin no Jutsu! (Jutsu del Clon Humano-Bestia) — Una cortina de humo surgió repentinamente y luego aparecieron dos Kiba, Akamaru se acababa de transformar en su dueño. Kiba se colocó en cuatro patas y el otro Kiba subió encima de su espalda. — ¡Gatsuga! (Colmillo sobre Colmillo) — Los dos Inuzuka comenzaron a dar vueltas velozmente dirigiéndose como un proyectil hacia Sasuke. Éste esquivó el ataque pero no previno que Kiba y Akamaru se volvieran de nuevo hacia él. Sasuke realizó un par de sellos lo más rápido que pudo y luego esquivó nuevamente a Kiba.

— Futon: Gôkakyû no Jutsu (Elem Fuego: Jutsu Gran Bola de Fuego). — Sasuke lanzó una gran bola de fuego hacia los dos Kiba. El fuego avanzó hasta Hinata y Naruto haciendo que ambos se tumbaran en el suelo para esquivarlo.

— ¡Sasuke idiota! ¡Ve bien para donde lanzas tus llamas! — le gritó Naruto. Un calor infernal reinó en el angosto pasillo haciendo que el mismo Sasuke anulara la técnica rápidamente. Luego de haberse disipado el fuego, el Uchiha previno que su oponente ya no estaba. Repentinamente Kiba salió del suelo con su técnica anterior.

— _¿En que comento Kiba se escabulló por el suelo?_ — se preguntó Sasuke luego de esquivar difícilmente el ataque sorpresivo de los Kiba. Porque aún eran dos.

— _El maldito tiene buenos reflejos._ — se dijo Kiba mirándolo recelosamente.

Naruto logró quitarle la katana a Hinata, pero como consecuencia también perdió sus dos kunai. La chica puso una pose de combate y agudizó su Dôjutsu. Combate cuerpo a cuerpo, perfecto. Naruto era realmente rápido dando golpes. Sin más preámbulos el rubio literalmente voló hacia Hinata y le lanzó un golpe hacia el rostro, pero Hinata lo detuvo, principalmente por el motivo de que el golpe no iba tan fuerte. Maldita sea el caballerismo. En ese mismo momento Naruto pudo percibir que se le hacía casi imposible pegarle a una mujer.

— ¡Juken! (Puño suave) — Hinata dirigió su palma con chakra hacia el pecho de Naruto, impactándolo en el punto exacto logrando que el rubio perdiera el equilibrio y callera al suelo. Para más mala suerte, Naruto introdujo su pie en el mismo agujero que había caído hace una hora, pero esta vez el agujero se hundió más y su pie quedo trabado antes de que su cuerpo impactara el suelo. Lo siguiente que oyó Naruto fue al hueso de su tobillo dislocándose.

— ¡Ahhhh! — gritó Naruto de la agonía.

— ¡L-lo lamento, l-lo lamento tanto Naruto-kun! — exclamó Hinata devastada. Ella no quería causar tanto daño en Naruto. Ella era una chica muy buena; no podía creer que había roto su primer hueso, y ese había sido el de Naruto.

Kiba rápidamente aprovechó la situación para correr hacia Hinata y tomarla por el brazo.

— ¡Vámonos Hinata!

— P-pero Naruto-kun…

— No importa, tenemos el pergamino, ¡salgamos de aquí! — ambos componentes del equipo 8 escaparon con el pergamino. Literalmente se esfumaron de la vista del pelinegro, el cual sólo se encontraba de pie atrás de Naruto, sin intentar siquiera perseguirlos.

— ¡Sasuke idiota! ¡Síguelos! — le gritaba el rubio enojado. — ¡¿Joder, que se supone que haces ahí parado?!

— Ya cállate fracasado, te doblaste el tobillo. — informó.

— ¡OH! ¡No me había dado cuenta, pero gracias por recordármelo! — dijo Naruto con mucha ironía. También se escuchaba su voz quebrantada por el dolor.

— Tenemos que sacar tu pie de ahí. Ellos son dos; de nada me serviría ir a luchar con ellos sin tu ayuda. — Sasuke se agachó y posicionó atrás de su compañero para ayudarlo a sacar su pie del agujero, para evitar riesgos a que éste se lastime más. Aunque eso era básicamente imposible. El dolor se hizo presente de todas maneras. — igual ya no podremos hacer algo con tu tobillo en ese estado.

— ¡Ahhh! ¡Maldita sea! ¡Te odio Kiba! — Gritó Naruto con agonía luego de liberar su pie que aquel maldito agujero.

En ese preciso momento, Karin apareció como un ángel caída del cielo. La pelirroja se sorprendió al ver a sus dos compañeros tirados en el suelo en una posición un tanto extraña. ¿Joder que había paso ahí? El aire estaba muy caliente, había unos agujeros en el suelo y las paredes estaban quemadas.

— ¡Karin-onee! Tienes que ayudarme.

— ¿Y a ti que te paso?

— Se dislocó el tobillo. — avisó Sasuke levantándose.

— Ash, que inepto eres Naruto. — Karin giró los ojos y se agachó hasta Naruto. Posicionó sus manos en el tobillo lesionado y empezó a sanar el hueso. Era increíble como una chica de tan joven edad fuera capaz de realizar el jutsu medico ya que se necesitaba un perfecto control de chakra para lograrlo. Sin embargo, ella podía hacerlo. Y gracias a ello Naruto estaba sintiendo un gran alivio en su tobillo.

Repentinamente y para mala suerte de los tres jóvenes, sus relojes de mano sonaron todos al mismo tiempo como las escalofriantes trompetas del apocalipsis anunciando que finalmente se había acabado el tiempo y la hora del juicio final había llegado.

— Se acabó el tiempo. — anunció Kakashi apareciendo mágicamente en el lugar de los hechos.

— Kakashi-sensei… regálenos dos horitas más.

— ¡Cállate Naruto! ¿No te da vergüenza pedir eso? ya reprobamos el examen.

— No, ustedes aprobaron. — informó el sensei con lo que parecía ser una sonrisa en su enmascarado rostro. — A partir de mañana empezamos a entrenar.

Los tres jóvenes quedaron impactados por de las palabras que acababa de decir el peliblando. ¿Acaso habían aprobado?

— ¿Eh? ¿Cómo? ¿Qué quiere decir con que aprobamos? — preguntó Naruto.

— Sensei, pero se nos acabó el tiempo y no obtuvimos el pergamino ni llegamos a la salida. — siguió Karin.

— Lo que yo quería observar en ustedes no era precisamente sus técnicas de combate, sólo quería ver si sabían lo que significaba el trabajo en equipo. — indicó el peliblanco. — Cuando una persona se convierte en un shinobi debe procurar cumplir ciertas reglas para poder asegurar la victoria en el campo de batalla, sin embargo, un shinobi debe saber cuándo transformar esas normas con el fin de adaptarse y enfrentar una situación.

— ¿Osea que aprobamos por dejar a un lado nuestra misión inicial? — preguntó Sasuke con una confusión que aumentó al momento de ver a su sensei asentir.

— Un shinobi que fracasa una misión es considerado basura, pero aquellos que abandonan a sus compañeros son peores que la escoria.

Los chicos se miraron sorprendidos mutuamente ante las profundas palabras de su sensei.

— Por esa razón aprobaron. Ningún equipo había aprobado antes mis exámenes debido a que abandonaron a sus compañeros. — Kakashi le tendió la mano a Naruto para que éste se levantara del suelo.

— ¿Puedes caminar? — le preguntó la pelirroja.

— No, aun me duele el tobillo. — informó el rubio con mueca de dolor.

— En ese caso tendré que cargarte, — indicó Kakashi logrando una mueca de irritación en Naruto — al menos de que te quieras quedar aquí tu solo.

— ¡cárgueme Kakashi-sensei! — dijo el rubio rápidamente antes de siquiera pensar en aquella posibilidad. Ese laberinto le había hecho pasar un mal rato, lo último que quería era quedarse ahí y mucho menos solo.

.

.

.


	8. Be Careful with your Father Neji!

**Derecho de Autor**

Naruto, todos sus personajes, sus ambientes y paisajes pertenecen al señor Masashi Kishimoto.

**Advertencia:**

Radical Ooc de un personaje (Hinata).

**Algunas Aclaraciones.**

—Diálogo del personaje.

—_Pensamiento del Personaje._

**—Diálogo del Bijû**

**_—Pensamiento del Bijû_**

* * *

**Chapter 08**

**Be Careful with your Father Neji!**

* * *

.

En el estadio de Konoha…

El sol se estaba ocultando en el nublado cielo de la aldea y un inusual frio empezaba a cubrir cada espacio de aquel amplio campo de batalla donde Menma se encontraba arrodillado en el suelo, con respiración agitada, exagerada sudoración y extremidades temblorosas. La cabeza del joven rubio parecía que desfallecería en cualquier momento; no obstante la Jônin pelivioleta no se preocupó en lo más mínimo por el bienestar de su novato pupilo. Ella sólo comía unos dangos y disfrutaba de las frescas corrientes de aire.

— ¿Por qué me siento tan cansado? — preguntó Menma acostándose en el suelo.

**— Porque estás agotando tu chakra, Menma-sama. **— respondió la Kitsune en su interior.

— Porque estás agotando tu chakra, mi cachorrito. — respondió esta vez Anko tendiéndole la mano al rubio para ayudarlo a levantarse.

**— ¡Zorra!** — gritaba Kuratsuki con elevada cólera. Demonios, oír al Kyubi en ese estado de celos causó que Menma soltara una pequeña risita. Era muy agradable oírla enojada.

— ¿Qué pasa? — le preguntó Anko con una ceja curvada debido a su repentina risa.

— Nada sensei. — Anko se encogió de hombros y luego arrojó el palito del dango ya ingerido.

— Bien, ahora usarás los dos jutsu que has aprendido hoy en una lucha conmigo, en este momento. — dictaminó Anko con sonrisa macabra.

— ¿Ahora?

— Sí, ¿algún problema?

— Es que estoy muy cansado y—

— ¡ME IMPORTA UNA MIERDA QUE TAN CANSADO ESTÉS QUIERO VER FUEGO SALIR DE TU BOCA! — gritó Anko histérica. Menma se sobresaltó tanto con aquel regaño que hasta se abrazó a sí mismo.

— p-pero…

— ¡AQUÍ SE HACE LO QUE YO DIGA OK! — volvió a gritar la pelivioleta más enojadamente. — ¿¡OK!?

— ¡H-HAI! — gritó Menma de igual forma. Sí, Anko era demasiado sexy y todo pero el chico Uzumaki no se dejaría intimidar tan fácilmente.

— Bien, — dijo Anko ahora de forma cariñosa. — entonces atácame.

Que rarita esa Anko, ¿Acaso no veía que si usaba otra pisca de chakra se iba a morir? Pero a Menma no le dio tiempo siquiera de sacarse los calzoncillos de entre las nalgas ya que su adorada sensei le proporcionó un ataque directo al rostro, el cual a duras penas esquivó dando un gran salto.

— ¡Haisekisho! (Polvoreadas de cenizas) — Menma ubicó en su boca ambas manos y luego de una gran inhalada de aire soltó una pared de cenizas en dirección a Anko. Esa técnica le había sido dificultosa aprenderla, sin embargo lograba el objetivo principal del jutsu, que era obstruir la visión del adversario. Luego que se asegurara que la pelivioleta no pudiese ver sus movimientos, el rubio realizó los tres sellos correspondientes para su próxima técnica.

— Katon: Gôkakyû no Jutsu (Elem Fuego: Jutsu gran bola de fuego) — exclamó emocionado.

A continuación una enorme ráfaga de fuego proveniente de Menma disipó las cenizas antes soltadas y quemó todo a su paso. ¿Anko quería que probara sus nuevas habilidades con ella? Bueno, ahí estaba el resultado.

Menma supo que sus últimas fuerzas se habían gastado con las llamas del Gôkakyû no Jutsu, así que si no le había quemado aunque sea un pedazo de ropa a su sensei, estaría bien jodido.

— ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes? Cachorro. — preguntó Anko ilesa atrás de él. Ya era un hecho, estaba jodido.

— No es justo, tú eres un Jônin. — reclamó Menma volteándose con un puchero.

— Hmph, ese no es el problema, el problema es que tú eres muy débil; — Menma abrió los ojos sorprendido por lo que su sensei acababa de decirle. — eres tan débil que tu padre tiene que encerrarte en tu propia casa por miedo a que no seas capaz de encerrar al demonio que tienes en tu interior como deberías. — Espetó Anko cruelmente.

— **_Vaya, esta zorra me está agradando, si sigue así va a hacer que Menma-sama se moleste y podré romper éste maldito sello. ¿Acaso eso pretende?_**

— A veces me pregunto cómo es que el Kyubi no te mata y se libera de una vez de ese sello… supongo que debe ser muy fácil derrotar a un mocoso como tú, eres tan débil que hasta un pequeño podría patearte el culo.

**_— Esta mujer está loca…_**

— ¡No me hables así! — reclamó el pequeño Uzumaki apretando sus puños. Vaya que estaba enojado con ella. — ¡No sabes todo lo que he sufrido estos años sin amigos, encerrado en mi habitación! ¡No sabes todas las miradas de rencor y miedo que se posan encima mío cuando salgo a la calle! ¡No te imaginas cuanto he trabajado para mantener a este demonio encerrado en mi interior así que no tienes derecho a decir nada de eso! — exclamó con pequeñas lágrimas de impotencia.

En menos de un segundo Anko ya no se encontraba al frente de él, sino a sus espaldas. Ella ahora sostenía un singular kunai muy afilado el cual se encontraba peligrosamente cerca de su garganta. Cualquier movimiento en falso y simplemente Menma moriría ahí mismo.

— Cálmate. — susurró Anko al oído del rubio. — Lamento haber dicho todo eso… sabes, eso fue parte del entrenamiento.

— ¿Eh? — Anko soltó a Menma y guardó su kunai.

— recuerdas que te dije que el entrenamiento se llamaba 'Palabras', bueno mi intención era saber cómo tú reaccionabas ante las palabras. — Mierda, por un momento Menma pensó que su vida acabaría ese día, en ese momento y en ese lugar. Tenía que empezar a confiar más en su sensei.

**_— Ya veo. _**— soltó Kuratsuki fastidiosamente. Y ella que creía que ese día sería un poco más interesante.

— ¿Recuerdas los fundamentos ninjas que te dije ayer? — Menma asintió. — Para un ninja pensar fríamente—

— todos sus movimientos es fundamental. Y las emociones se consideran mierdas innecesarias. — añadió el Uzumaki.

— Exacto, puede que las palabras se las lleve el viento, también puede que las palabras no te rompan un hueso, pero en ocasiones las palabras pueden hacer más daño que una filosa katana. Te diste cuenta todo lo que puede causar unas simples palabras ¿verdad? A veces las palabras las puedes usar a tu favor en el campo de batalla.

— Cierto. — dijo Menma soltando una pequeña risita al pensar en lo anterior. Anko había aprovechado el momento en el que él le reclamó enojado para posicionarse a sus espaldas y poner el kunai en su cuello sin que él siquiera pudiera moverse.

— Pero ten cuidado. — Menma la miró ingenuamente.

— ¿Eh? ¿Por qué?

— Es muy probable que nunca digas todo lo que pienses, pero te recomiendo que pienses bien todo lo que dices, ya que las palabras no sólo se pueden usar para herir al enemigo, sino que puedes herir a tus propios seres queridos con ellas. — Menma abrió los ojos sorprendido.

— ¿Tan poderosas son las palabras?

— Algún día podrás comprobarlo por ti mismo cachorro. — indicó ella cariñosamente. — Ya se está haciendo tarde, esto es todo por hoy, mañana seguiremos con el entrenamiento.

— Bueno, hasta mañana Anko-sensei. — se despidió Menma corriendo hacia la salida.

— ¡Salúdame a tu hermanito y a tus padres! — le exclamó Anko recibiendo un expresivo 'OK' por parte del revoltoso rubio.

— _Este chico tiene un inmenso poder oculto en su interior además del Kyubi, tiene perseverancia y fe. _— pensó la pelivioleta mientras veía como Menma se alejaba rápidamente a su residencia. —_ Apuesto a que yo fuera él no soportara ni un poco alguna mirada de rencor, supongo que ya estuviera perdida en la oscuridad, pero él… él es un pequeño luchador. _— concluyó orgullosa de su pupilo. Momentos después Anko se apresuró a seguir al joven Uzumaki sin que éste se diera cuenta para cerciorarse de que llegara a su residencia sin ningunas complicaciones.

Ya se estaba dando cuenta que ser sensei no era tarea fácil.

* * *

En el bosque del País del fuego…

El equipo 8 caminaba enérgicamente por los senderos del extenso bosque. La razón de su algarabía se debía a que habían aprobado el examen de aceptación que les impuso su sensei. Fue complicado, pero al final lograron quitarle el pergamino al equipo 7 y habían encontrado la salida. Su técnica grupal era ingeniosa y la confianza que se tenía el uno al otro culminaba la perfección de equipo.

— Estoy tan feliz de haber pasado la prueba, aunque me siento un poco mal por el equipo de Naruto. — comentó Kiba sintiendo remordimiento por su manera de actuar hace una hora. Sentía que había traicionado a su amigo. Por su lado, Kurenai sonreía tiernamente.

— Etto… — Hinata miraba hacia el suelo inquieta. Parecía que se le hubiese perdido algo, acto que la sensei percibió rápidamente.

— ¿Qué pasa Hinata? Te siento un poco callada.

— E-es que por mi c-culpa N-Naruto-kun… — Hinata entristeció aún más su bonito rostro — él partió su tubillo y… m-me siento muy mal…

— Aun con eso Hinata, ya te dije que Naruto es un chico fuerte, seguramente esa torcedura tan sólo le causó unas cosquillas. — le dijo Kiba altaneramente siendo apoyado por su pequeño cachorro.

— Si Hinata, además no creo que Kakashi haya descalificado a su grupo. — añadió Kurenai maternalmente.

— Eso espero.

— Yo tengo una pregunta. — intervino Shino. Kiba se sorprendió un poco al oírlo participar. Desde la formación del equipo las únicas palabras que había dicho eran 'hola' y 'hmph'. Un completo rarito. Por esa razón resultaba extraño irle más de tres palabras en una oración.

— ¿Qué sucede Shino? — preguntó Kurenai.

— Mis insectos y yo sentimos extrañas presencias en ese laberinto. — informó Shino neutralmente. — También observé a alguien fallecido y otras cosas que no tienen lógica. — Kurenai sonrió de medio lado y luego les explicó a sus alumnos la razón de aquel detalle.

* * *

En otro camino del bosque…

El equipo 7 se dirigía de regreso a la aldea. El cielo se estaba oscureciendo a cada minuto y los sonidos propios de la noche empezaron a surgir. Todos caminaban en silencio. Todos excepto Naruto, ya que Kakashi lo llevaba en su espalda. Su tobillo estaba vendado y ya había sido tratado por el peliblanco, sin embargo Naruto necesitaba descansar y lo mejor era que no hiciera esfuerzos al caminar. De todas formas el rubio no mediaba ningún tipo de problema para el sensei.

— Kakashi-sensei, ¿que era ese lugar? — preguntó Naruto repentinamente.

— ¿Te refieres al laberinto?

— Si, sucedió algo muy extraño cuando estuve allá adentro.

— Si, — intervino Karin con gesto de terror — yo creí haber visto a una persona que hoy en día está muerta, pero en el pasado fue un mal hombre.

— Yo también vi a alguien, — añadió Sasuke. — pero obviamente esa imagen era una ilusión.

— eso se debe a que ese laberinto tiene una especie de poder de la naturaleza el cual actúa en la mente del ser humano y revive recuerdos reprimidos sobre hechos traumáticos por medio de Genjutsu, y sólo pueden encontrar la salida aquellos que los enfrenten y superen. Por eso le llaman El Laberinto de la Ilusión. — explicó Kakashi.

— Ya veo… — Sasuke llevó sus manos a la nuca — pero sensei si es así jamás íbamos a encontrar la salida.

— Ya les dije que el objetivo principal del examen no era llegar a la salida.

— Sí, sí.

— Naruto, ¿Y tú a quien viste? — preguntó Karin.

— Eh… etto… — Naruto no supo que decir a continuación, osea no le podía contar que habló con el Kyubi así que se las ingenió. — yo vi a alguien el cual no conozco. Una mujer con un hermoso rostro y unas tetas bien grandes. — Y no estaba tan errónea su respuesta.

— ¡Pervertido! — Karin saltó y le dio un golpe en la cien a su rubio pariente. El golpe lo tomo desprevenido.

— Karin-onee… vez que me duele el tobillo y aun así me golpeas. — Naruto se sobó el chichón. Pobrecito, ese día había recibido más golpes que en toda su vida.

— Hmph.

— ¡DE QUÉ TE RIES, IDIOTA!

— Naruto… no me grites en el oído.

* * *

Residencia Uzumaki.

Tres horas después Naruto llegó finalmente a su hogar, cojeando. Mierda, estaba molido; sin contar lo adolorido que se encontraba. Eran más de diez los moretones y magulladuras que se esparcían por su cuerpo. Pero el final del día había llegado, ya eran las 7:00 de la noche y eso sólo significaba una cosa…

— ¡Buen provecho! — exclamó Kushina adorablemente mientras colocaba diversos platos de ramen en la mesa del comedor. Los tres rubios presentes degustaron con fascinación el olor de la rica cena que era servida por la hermosa pelirroja mientras sus ganas de vaciar los platos aumentaban rápidamente. No existía mejor ramen que el de Kushina. Bueno, y el de Ichiraku. Pero el de Kushina seguía siendo el mejor.

— Minato, ¿has visto a Tsunade? — preguntó el invitado de la noche, Jiraiya.

— Sí.

— ¿Y cómo esta ella? Debe tener su cuerpo igual, hasta mejor…

— Jiraiya-sensei deja de ser pervertido por un segundo y cállate que estamos comiendo. — le interrumpió Kushina sentándose en la mesa para empezar a comer.

— Pero si pensar en eso me hace agua la boca. — Jiraiya colocó el gesto más perverso de su repertorio de gestos perversos.

— Seninfómano, — aludió Naruto — ¿podría pasarme la salsa?

— ¿¡CÓMO ME DIJISTE!? — exaltó el peliblanco. A su vez Kushina y Naruto rieron debido a la reacción del sannin. Definitivamente ese rubio era hijo de Kushina. Ese toque sarcástico-irrespetuoso lo había heredado de la pelirroja.

— Tsunade-sensei tuvo otro hijo hace cinco años. — comentó el Yondaime.

— ¡OTRO! Vaya… ella y Dan no pierden el tiempo. — Jiraiya se deprimió un poco. — Ya con eso son dos hijos que tienen, ¿verdad?

— No, son tres.

— Ay como odio a Dan… — Jiraiya se deprimió aún más.

— Jiraiya-sensei, ¿aún no has superado eso? — A Minato le corrió una gota por la nuca al ver como de su sensei surgía un aura negro de depresión.

— ¿Y como está el emo vampiro?

— Si te refieres a Orochimaru-sensei, está bien… igual de subnormal como siempre.

— Ah… él y yo somos los únicos de nuestra generación que no tenemos hijos… que deprimente.

— te equivocas, Orochimaru-sensei tiene un hijo de seis años. — Al escuchar aquello el sanin escupió el ramen que se acababa de llevarse a la boca cayendo en Kushina.

— ¡QUÉ! — exaltó Jiraiya impactado. — ¡¿Y quién coño es la desafortunada, se merece un premio?!

— Ya Jiraiya-sensei, come tranquilo. — le advirtió Kushina con una venita de irritación en la frente. El peliblanco puso el puchero más grande del mundo. Incluso más grande que el de Naruto. ¿Acaso él era el único soltero pervertido y viejo verde sin hijos? Y lo más deprimente, ¡Sin esposa!

— Voy a organizar un reencuentro entre los tres sannin… — planeó Jiraiya con recelo. — habrá mujeres. — Todos en la mesa giraron sus ojos. Definitivamente el invocador de sapos no disimulaba su sed por las mujeres, ni siquiera en la cena.

.

.

.

Horas después, Menma se dirigió a su habitación con el principal objetivo de acostarse en su cama y dormir. Abrió la puerta casi en cámara lenta, dejando ver su oscuro y frío cuarto. Al final de éste un pequeño catre esperaba por él, cuando de repente Naruto lo sorprendió por la espalda.

— ¡Buh!

— Por Kami hermano, casi me matas de un susto. — Ambos rubios entraron a la habitación y se sentaron en la cama. Uno al frente del otro.

— Ey hermano, ¿Cómo te fue en tu entrenamiento? — preguntó Naruto.

— ¡Genial! Aprendí dos nuevos jutsu.

— Me alegra. Yo también pase el examen de aceptación de Kakashi-sensei y… también tengo que contarte un secreto pero no se lo digas a nadie, ¿ok? — Menma alzó una ceja.

— No se lo diré a nadie… de todas formas no existen muchas personas a quien pueda decírselo.

— Bien, — Naruto inhaló aire hasta donde sus pulmones le permitieron. — hoy conocí al Kyubi en mi interior. ¡Es mujer!

Menma abrió sus ojos hasta más no poder. Así que Naruto también podía hablar con el Kyubi, vaya sorpresa. Aunque siempre lo supuso.

— ¿Oye y que te dijo?

— Que me protegería, que siempre estaría conmigo y que haría lo que yo le pidiera…

— _Típico, lo mismo que Kuratsuki me dijo a mí._ — pensó Menma con ironía.

— También me dijo que se llamaba Kurataiyô y que ella no tenía malas intenciones, — prosiguió Naruto. — me dijo que tú deberías cuidarte de la mitad del Kyubi que habita en tu interior porque posiblemente tu Kyubi sea malvado—

— No te dejes convencer por esa tal Kuratayô, no podemos confiar en ellas. — interrumpió Menma.

— ¿A qué te refieres? ¿Tú también has hablado con el Kyubi?

— Siempre. — Naruto se sorprendió. Él sí que no tenía la más mínima idea. Incluso desconocía que un Jinchûriki podía contactar con su Bijû cuando quisiera. — Todos los días escucho su voz, trato de no prestarle atención pero a veces es difícil. Ellas tratan de ganarse nuestra confianza con promesas vacías para luego sacar su verdadero instinto demoniaco y apoderarse de nuestro cuerpo, así como sucedió hace tres años en la academia.

— tienes razón hermano, no podemos confiar en ellas. — concluyó Naruto levantándose de la cama. — Hasta mañana.

— Hasta mañana. — cuando Naruto salió de la habitación Menma se acostó en su cama y tapó su cuerpo con la gruesa cobija. Presentía que esa noche haría más frio que los días anteriores. El rubio serró lentamente sus ojos para descansar.

**— Que desalentador que pienses así de mí. **— le habló Kuratsuki repentinamente, sobresaltándolo.

—_ Tu misma has logrado que piense de esta forma Kura-chan_.

**— Cuando todos te den la espalda y yo sea la única persona que sigue contigo me pedirás perdón y yo te disculparé, porque te amo Menma-sama. **

_— Sólo cállate y déjame dormir, zorra. _

**— Como lo ordenes, Menma-sama. **

Luego del minuto Menma sonrió al no oír nuevamente la voz de aquel demonio en su interior. Ojala siempre Kuratsuki se mantuviera así, callada.

* * *

Mientras tanto en el Sôke de la mansión Hyûga…

El prodigioso genio del clan poseedor del Byakugan, Neji Hyûga, caminó por uno de los numerosos pasillos oscuros de su mansión hasta llegar a su habitación. Abrió con parsimonia la puerta de madera buscando no producir ningún rechinido. Al pisar el interior de su área de descanso el castaño respiró aliviado. Ese era el único lugar en el que podía ser él mismo, ya que, en el exterior tenía que actuar como el prodigio Hyûga.

Quitó su camisa con desespero dirigiéndose al baño para darse una ducha. Acababa de llegar de una misión rango C con su revoltoso equipo y le urgía bañarse para quitarse toda la mugre que cubría su cuerpo.

— Ya llegaste Neji nii-san. — El castaño volteó rápidamente encontrándose con su pelinegra hermana. ¿En qué momento Hinata entró a SU habitación? — ¿Cómo te fue en tu misión? — le preguntó ella con una sonrisa.

— Estoy muy cansado, — respondió él fingiendo importancia. — caminé un país entero junto a Tenten, Lee y Gai-sensei y aún estoy vivo, así que estoy bien.

— Que bueno. — dijo Hinata con una bonita sonrisa. Pero Neji percibió al instante algo maligno escondido detrás de aquella sonrisa. — Neji sabes que yo te amo ¿verdad? — el castaño frunció el ceño.

— S-si yo también te amo Hinata nee-san, ¿pero a qué se debe—

— Shhh, — lo calló Hinata — y sabes que yo suelo ser muy dulce y adorable con la gente.

— Sí.

— Sabes que yo le puedo decir a nuestro padre cualquier cosa y él me creerá.

—…

— Y sabes lo que es capaz de hacer nuestro padre cuando alguno de sus hijos desobedece alguna de sus prohibiciones.

— Hinata nee-san me estas asustando.

— Pues deberías estarlo porque me estoy conteniendo para no cortarte un dedo con mi katana. — Hinata no dejó de sonreír tiernamente en todo momento, lo que le daba un aspecto de Yandere impresionante. — Naruto-kun me dijo que veías a Menma-kun a escondidas.

—_ Naruto, te mataré. _— pensó Neji empezando a temer por la seguridad de sus dedos.

— La próxima vez que te coles entre las sombras de las calles de Konoha hacia la mansión de los Uzumaki me avisas, porque me apetecería ver a Menma-kun, y lamentaría mucho ver a nuestro padre reprenderte. — culminó Hinata dirigiéndose a la puerta y saliendo de la habitación.

Vaya amenaza la de Hinata.

— ¡Buenas noches a ti también! — le gritó Neji con rastros de irritación.

* * *

Al siguiente día.

El clima había amanecido igual o peor que el anterior; ahora no sólo unas oscuras nubes cubrían los matutinos rayos solares, sino que unos aterradores rayos caían a cada minuto. No obstante, Naruto y Menma ponían a práctica sus habilidades en el amplio jardín trasero, sin importar la leve llovizna, los estruendosos sonidos o el abrumador viento. Si pudieran, ellos practicarían debidamente en uno de los innumerables campos de entrenamiento que posee Konoha pero por razones ajenas a la voluntad de Minato, a Menma se le estaba prohibido salir de su residencia sin permiso.

Menma se posicionó en el centro del jardín al lado de su hermano, inhaló oxigeno profundamente y luego de unir sus manos sacó de su boca una ráfaga de fuego. Tal jutsu dejó a Naruto boquiabierto.

— ¡Es grandioso hermano! — le exclamó Naruto emocionado. A su vez Menma sonrió ampliamente. Ese jutsu no era la puta hostia pero al menos era un buen principio.

**— El aire apaga el fuego. —** espetó Kuratsuki de manera cortante.

— _¿Qué?_ — le preguntó Menma mentalmente entre confuso e ingenuo. ¿A qué se debía tan repentino comentario de la Kitsune?

**— Él sólo te dice eso para no herir tus sentimientos pero en realidad las técnicas de naturaleza Fûton (Elem Aire) siempre son más poderosas que las Katon (Elem Fuego). —** Menma quiso hacer caso omiso a ese comentario. Suprimirlo de su mente. Pero al analizarlo bien pudo concluir que Kuratsuki tenía razón. Al final Naruto siempre iba a ser más fuerte que él. Naruto siempre iba a estar un paso más adelante que él.

— ¿Qué sucede? — preguntó Naruto sacando a Menma de sus pesados pensamientos. — Aprendiste muy rápido y manejas bien el jutsu.

— Si, sin embargo tus técnicas Fûton son más poderosas que las Katon. — dijo Menma con rastros de algo que Naruto no supo diferenciar muy bien. ¿Tristeza? ¿Depresión? ¿Envida? No, Menma no era así.

— ¿Quién te dijo eso? Hermano, ¿acaso no sabes que el aire aviva el fuego? — indicó Naruto con una amplia sonrisa. — Las técnicas Fûton son débiles contra el Katon.

Al ver la sincera sonrisa de su hermano, Menma se reprendió mentalmente por pensar aquello, que aunque le duela admitirlo, fueron sentimientos de envidia. Naruto era su hermano, y sería inaceptable para ambos que alguno de los dos sintiera envidia por el otro.

— Tienes razón. — dijo Menma sonriendo de igual manera que Naruto. Ambas sonrisas eran idénticas.

— _Kura-chan, si lo que deseas es hacer que mi hermano y yo entremos en conflicto vas a tener que esforzarte más._ — le aclaró Menma a la Kitsune en su interior.

**_— Malditos Uzumaki._** — pensó Kuratsuki enojada.

Repentinamente dos jóvenes cruzaron la elevada muralla que rodeaba el jardín de los rubios. Se trataba de Neji y Hinata quienes venían a saludar a sus antiguos amigos. Menma expandió más su sonrisa al ver a la Hyûga. Llevaba un abrigo color marrón claro junto a unos pantalones negros hasta las rodillas, su cabello corto como siempre y sus hermosos ojos perla.

— Que tal Menma, Naruto. — saludó Neji acercándose a los hermanos. Naruto lo saludó cordialmente, a diferencia de Menma, el cual lo ignoró sin contemplación alguna.

— Menma-kun. — pronunció Hinata sonrojándose violentamente.

— Hinata-chan. — Menma también se sonrojó, claro que no tanto como la joven kunoichi.

— Menma-kun…

— Hinata-chan…

— Menma-kun…

— Hinata-chan…

— Menma-kun…

— Ya cállense ustedes dos y dense un beso. — interrumpió Naruto con fastidio.

— ¡NO TE ATREVAS A TOCAR A HINATA NEE-SAN! — advirtió Neji de ante mano colocándose al frente de Hinata. Demonios, ya Menma estaba a punto de hacerle caso al comentario de su hermano.

_— Ahora se ha vuelto más sobreprotector. — _pensó Naruto. — Ya Neji bájale, ellos siempre han estado enamorados, deja que aunque sea se den un beso media luna. — Naruto recibió gratuitamente una exterminadora mirada cortesía de Neji con Byakugan activado y todo. — Ok ya me callo.

— Naruto, tú y yo tenemos cuentas pendientes… — Neji jaló a Naruto por el brazo y lo llevó unos metros apartado de Hinata y Menma.

— ¡Por qué coño le dijiste a Hinata nee-san que yo veía a Menma a escondidas! — se escuchaba a lo lejos.

— ¡Tranquilízate Neji, cuidado con mi tobillo!

Mientras esos dos tenían una pelea, Menma y Hinata se miraban fijamente con sus respectivos sonrojos.

— M-M-M-M-Menm-a-a — eso fue Hinata tratando de pronunciar el nombre de Menma.

— Hinata-chan estás muy linda. — dijo el rubio para aliviar un poco la incomodidad de ella. — ¿Cómo has estado?

— B-bien. — Hinata sonrió — Hace cinco días me gradué de Genin y si mi sensei nos aprueba frente al Yondaime quizá dentro de cinco meses participe en los exámenes Chûnin. ¿Y tú como has estado?

— Bien. — dijo Menma sonriendo — Estoy entrenando junto a Anko-sensei y mi papá me informó que si en 4 meses muestro mejoras podré convertirme en Genin y podré usar la banda protectora de Konoha.

— Siempre te apoyaré. — soltó Hinata casi de forma espontánea, sonrojándose más. Kami, ¿Cómo Hinata podía sonrojarse de esa manera tan…?

— Yo igual… según lo que me ha dicho mi sensei las pruebas Chûnin son complicadas.

— Sí. — ambos chicos se sentaron en el césped y siguieron charlando por tres horas ininterrumpidas. Por obra santa de Kami, o más bien de Naruto, Neji no había intervenido en su conversación y ambos habían hablado tranquilamente.

.

.

.

Cuando el reloj marcó el medio día, Neji decidió que era mejor regresar a la mansión. Ambos hermanos caminaban abrazados por el pasillo principal de la amplia mansión Hyûga.

— ¿Ahora si estas feliz? — preguntó Neji.

— Sip. — Como no iba a estarlo si había pasado casi cuatro horas hablando con su amor platónico. De sólo recordarse de Menma, Hinata se sonrojaba, cosa que resultaba graciosa-adorable para su hermano mayor.

— ¿Dónde estaban? — Neji y Hinata se detuvieron en seco al reconocer esa voz. Se voltearon lentamente y se encontraron con su padre. Joder, se veía enojado.

— Pa-padre… — Hinata se colocó atrás de Neji en un acto de nerviosismo.

— Ella y yo estábamos entrenando. — dijo Neji sin inmutarse.

— Mentira. — Hiashi se acercó un poco más a sus dos hijos con un rostro abismalmente sombrío. — Estaban con los Uzumaki; su prima me lo dijo.

— _Maldita Hanabi._ — pensó Neji.

— Creo haberles dicho que jamás se acercaran a ellos. — indicó el patriarca Hyûga — ¿Acaso hablo en mandarín?

— Padre, Hinata nee-san no tenía idea de que íbamos a vernos con Naruto y Menma, yo soy el culpable. — excusó Neji. Como respuesta Hiashi le propició una cachetada que ampliamente se podría catalogar como un fuerte golpe, el cual envió a Neji al suelo. Él ya lo había visto venir, él sabía que su padre actuaría de esa forma, por eso dijo aquello antes que Hinata.

— ¡N-Neji nii-san! — exclamó la pelinegra asustada.

— No quiero volver a advertírselo. — habló Hiashi haciendo que Neji y Hinata lo miraran fijamente. — La próxima vez que me entere que mis hijos están viendo a los demonios Uzumaki no me contendré. ¿Entendido? — Neji se levantó del suelo como si nada hubiese pasado, imitando el sombrío gesto de su padre.

— Entendido, padre. — dijo para luego tomar a Hinata de la mano y alejarse de la sala.

* * *

Konnichiwa mina!

Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy!

— Ah… que capítulo más corto! No se imaginan todo el trabajo que he tenido… uf, agotador. Apenas tengo tiempo de escribir, no obstante cumplí con mi promesa, hasta ahora he actualizado todos los viernes ininterrumpidamente desde mi publicación inicial, y espero jamás atrasarme. El capítulo anterior no respondí los review porque la verdad tuve demasiado trabajo, pero ahora los responderé:

**mat321:** Hola amigo, me alegra mucho que te haya gustado el fic, se agradece mucho tu comentario y espero que sigas leyendo. Nos leemos, cuídate!

**POCHO102:** Sensei Que tal! Oye realmente perdóname pero la historia de tu novia y tú me hiso reír un montón ¿En serio te sucedió lo mismo que Minato? Pobre de ti hahaha! Y pobre de tu novia también que se quedó con las ganas XD Espero te haya gustado este capítulo, como siempre, espero tu review, nos leemos, cuídate!

**DarknecroX:** Hai Hai Darknecro-kun (que Nick más asdfghjklñ XD) He aquí otro capítulo, espero que también te haya gustado ;) agradezco que siempre te tomes la modestia de comentar, gracias y cuídate!

**Kurosaki Uzumaki 1:** Hola bienvenido a mi fic :D Me alegra mucho haber captado tu atención, gracias por comentar. Nos leemos luego, bye cuídate!

**Obito Hatake13:** Me extraña que te haya gustado mi fic, antes me criticabas mucho, creo que por lo visto ya he mejorado… espero que hayas cambiado tu manera de expresarte porque la verdad no era muy bonita, no obstante te gradezco que hayas comentado algo bueno, sabes estoy feliz por eso. Nos leemos luego, cuídate y sé más tolerante.

**Misaki Yagami:** Hola hasta que por fin comentas chico, yo pensé que te habías olvidado de mí. Bueno ahora que encontraste mi fic por ahí y lo leíste hasta este capítulo supongo que significa que te gustó XD Soy siempre toda oídos, si tienes alguna sugerencia para mí, dímela. Aunque no lo creas, el 20% de este fic lo hacen los revew. Me alegra que hayas comentado, nos leemos luego, cuídate.

**cuervo ryoko:** Que tal amiga, me alegra demasiado que hayas leído mi fic, estoy pendiente con el tuyo ;) Luego me paso a leer tus otros dos fic, bueno el de Estrella errante ya lo leí, está genial, amo el NaruHina, por cierto creo que te deje un review n_n. Espero sigas leyendo mi humilde fic a pesar de no ser un NaruHina… Bye princesa, cuídate y gracias x comentar.

* * *

— Agradezco a todos aquellos que leen y que han agregado mi fic a sus favoritos o en su defecto lo siguen. Prometo que el próximo capítulo tendrá aproximadamente más de 7.000 palabras.

Nos leemos luego!


	9. Good Night

**Derecho de Autor**

Naruto, todos sus personajes, sus ambientes y paisajes pertenecen al señor Masashi Kishimoto.

**Advertencia**

Tanto Lime como Lemon.

**Algunas Aclaraciones**

—Diálogo del personaje.

_—Pensamiento del Personaje._

**—Diálogo del Bijû**

**_—Pensamiento del Bijû_**

* * *

**Chapter 9 **

**Good Night **

* * *

.

Una serena brisa nocturna se filtraba por las medianas ventanas de la mansión Uzumaki. Absolutamente todas las luces de la espaciosa mansión estaban encendidas y en la sala principal estaban un grupo de personas comiendo bocadillos y tomando diversos licores como ginebra, vodca y sake. Era extraño que en la mansión se hiciera algún evento especial ya que tanto Kushina como Minato eran muy reservados, pero cierto sannin pervertido los convenció de hacer una 'pequeña' reunión con los amigos y allegados para celebrar su regreso a Konoha. Y como a Minato se le dificultaba dar un no como respuesta, pues no tuvo más opción que dejar al albino hacer su bendita 'reunión' en su hogar.

— ¡HOLA A TODO EL MUNDO! — gritó Jiraiya. Todos los invitados miraron al peliblanco. — ¡Me apetece darles una cálida bienvenida a esta velada con motivo al REENCUENTRO DE LOS TRES SANNIN! ¡Démosle un aplauso al Hokage y a su adorable esposa por prestar su mansión para este evento! ¡Espero disfruten! — todos aplaudieron y luego siguieron festejando.

Una voluptuosa mujer rubia con un traje negro muy apretado y corto con unas pedias de liguero, probablemente una de las 'amigas' de Jiraiya, se acercó a Minato con motivos perversos.

— Yondaime-sama, ¿Me puede hacer un favor? — pidió la rubio casi en un gemido.

— Claro. — Minato sólo sonría amable e ingenuamente.

— Me podría quitar este bocadillo de aquí, — la rubia le mostró el bocadillo entre sus dos grandes senos los cuales unía con sus propios brazos para resaltarlos — es que se me quedó atorado y como ves tengo mis manos ocupadas.

— No hay problema. — dijo Minato amablemente dispuesto a ayudarla.

— ¿Que deseabas? — Kushina apareció mágicamente al frente de la mujer impidiendo así que Minato siquiera se acercara.

— Eh… ¿Y tú quién eres?

— Yo soy la esposa del Yondaime Hokage, Kushina Uzumaki, mucho gusto.

— Tu… ¿Eres su esposa? — preguntó la rubia alzando una ceja y mirando de arriba a abajo el largo vestido rojo que la pelirroja tenía. Sí, como queriendo decir 'Tú, señora anticuada, ¿eres su esposa? No me hagas reír'

— ¿Tienes algún problema con ello? — A Kushina ya le había aparecido una venita de disgusto en la frente, la cual no indicaba nada bueno. — _¡Regalada, perra, vagabunda, sucia puta cualquiera!_

— Cariño cálmate, ella sólo quería que le sacara el bocadillo de ahí — Minato señaló el bocadillo en la hendidura de ambos senos de la rubia — porque tenía las manos ocupadas y le molestaba.

— Ah, conque de eso se trata. — Kushina tomó bruscamente el bocadillo de entre los senos de la rubia y se lo metió a la boca. — ¿Feliz? — La rubia asintió asustada y se alejó rápidamente de la pareja.

Kushina era muy celosa.

— ¿Te molestaste? — le preguntó Minato.

— Tsk ¿porque eres tan ingenuo? Acaso no ves que todas las chicas de aquí quieren tenerte para ellas, porque eres muy sexy. — Kushina hizo un puchero.

— No te pongas así Kushi-chan… yo te amo sólo a ti. — indicó Minato sonriendo. Al escuchar aquello Kushina se calmó un poco. Pero luego un hombre musculoso, muy atractivo, que salió de quien sabe que cielo, apareció frente de la pelirroja.

— Hola muñeca, ¿Quisieras bailar conmigo?

— No, ella no quiere. — intervino Minato tajantemente, colocándose al frente de SU esposa.

— Estoy hablando con la señorita. — dijo el hombre con cierto tono irrespetuoso. Al parecer no sabía que el hombre rubio parado en frente suyo era nada más y nada menos que el Yondaime, de lo contrario jamás le hubiera hablado de esa forma. Quizás era un turista. Minato simplemente lo noqueó con un golpe rápido.

No había necesidad de que Kushina bailara con otro hombre que no sea él.

— Idiota. Vente Kushina, vamos a bailar. — Luego la pareja anfitriona comenzó a bailar al compás de la música.

.

.

.

Naruto estaba sentado en una de las numerosas mesas puestas en la sala. Aburrido. Esa es la palabra que podía describir su estado de ánimo en ese momento. Karin y Sasuke estaban a su lado, pero sin embargo el silencio entre ellos era abrumador. Hasta que el rubio decidió entablar algún tipo de conversación para romper el silencio.

— ¿Por qué tus padres no pudieron venir? Karin-onee.

— Estaban ocupados. — dijo fastidiada. — Lo que me sorprende es ver al Uchiha aquí.

— Verdad Sasuke, ¿Por qué estás aquí? — preguntó Naruto ahora mirando hacia el Uchiha. — Es decir, no pensé que te gustaran estas cosas.

— Vine obligado, es que mi madre y mi hermana fueron invitadas y quisieron venir y no tuve otra opción que acompañarlas. — se excusó el pelinegro señalando a su hermana menor. Se trataba de una adorable chica con cabello azabache y muy largo, con un hermoso vestido azul oscuro que le llegaba hasta el muslo y unas medias escaladas. Era toda una preciosidad.

— ¿Ella es tu hermana? — preguntó Naruto casi en shock. — Es hermosa.

— Si, es mi hermana menor. — dijo Sasuke con algo de irritación al percatarse de la mirada boba con que Naruto miraba a su hermanita. Esa mirada de rabia se intensificó al ver que su rubio compañero se levantó de la mesa. — Fracasado, para donde crees que vas.

— No te importa.

Naruto cruzó medio salón hasta llegar a la mesa donde se encontraba la hermana de Sasuke. Desde cerca pudo ver las hermosas y mansas facciones de la chica con más detenimiento. Sus ojos eran de un particular color gris y su boquita era carnosa y rosada.

— Hola. — saludó Naruto sin apocamientos.

— Hola. — respondió ella con voz armoniosa.

— Mucho gusto, soy Naruto Uzumaki, ¿Tú cómo te llamas? Espera no me digas… te llamas Kawaii (Bonita).

— No. — la chica rió divertida. — Me llamo Amaya, Amaya Uchiha.

— Entonces tú eres la hermana menor de Sasuke.

— Si, en realidad somos hermanos por parte de mamá. El padre de Sasuke nii-san era Fugaku-san y el mío es Shisui, nuestra madre es Mikoto.

— Ya veo. — Naruto estaba algo confundido por la anterior explicación, pero decidió no preguntar más al respecto. — ¿Y qué sucedió con el padre de Sasuke?

— Murió. Mejor dicho, lo mataron. Pero antes de que ello sucediera ya mi madre estaba divorciada de Fugaku-san y casada con mi padre. — Un momento de silenció los envolvió a ambos.

— No tenía idea de que Sasuke no tuviera padre. — expresó el rubio con rastros de lástima.

— Si lo tiene. — agregó Amaya. — Él considera a Shisui como un padre también. — Oh, quizás el hecho de que Sasuke fuera tan malditamente idiota se debiera a su falta de figura paterna, pero eso realmente no le importaba. Y mucho menos ahora que Amaya sonreía tan cautivadoramente.

— Dejemos de hablar del idiota, mejor cuéntame más sobre ti.

— ¿Qué quieres saber?

— ¿Cuántos años tienes?

— Doce.

— _¡Joder tiene más años que yo! aunque el 10 de octubre de este año cumplo doce. _— pensó el rubio enmarcando una sonrisa y siguiendo la conversación con Amaya.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en el jardín de la mansión Uzumaki…

Menma estaba sentado en el suelo del jardín trasero de la mansión. No es que a él no le gustaran las fiestas, pero Minato le había ordenado que no saliera de su habitación para evitar cualquier tipo de problema. Su habitación estaba más oscura que nunca y las voces en el exterior retumbaban en sus oídos de forma molesta. Por esa razón el rubio decidió salir al jardín.

Luego de unos minutos en el césped, a Menma se le ocurrió una muy loca idea. Salir a dar un paseo. Tomando en cuenta todas sus prohibiciones, esa era una muy loca e imprudente idea. Eso sin recalcar que eran las diez de la noche. Pero estaba dispuesto a arriesgarse, aunque sabía que muy posiblemente en ese momento algún ninja lo estuviese vigilando y de seguro informaría a Minato de sus actos.

Sin más maquinaciones, el rubio saltó el muro del jardín. Luego corrió hasta alejarse lo suficientemente de su residencia esperando lo inevitable, pero al parecer nadie le estaba vigilando.

— _Que extraño que nadie me está vigilando._ — Menma pasó caminando varios minutos por calles alumbradas y repletas de gente. Sintiéndose extrañamente emocionado al estar sin compañía de su padre, madre u otro mayor a su cargo.

Menma sintió una particular curiosidad al pasar frente una calle en penumbras. Dicha atracción lo llevó a caminar hacia esa oscura calle que era iluminada tenuemente por la luz de un bombillo opaco. El rubio no percibió nada fuera de lo común en aquella tenebrosa calle. Pero luego cambió de parecer cuando pasó frente un pasillo y observó a dos hombres borrachos los cuales estaban a punto de violar a una mujer. La estaban manoseando y besando, pero la mujer parecía estar desmayada o inconsciente.

— ¡Oigan ustedes! ¡Aléjense de ella ahora mismo! — gritó Menma con rabia. Demonios, tenía que controlar su furia. Pero ¿acaso era justo que dos hombres abusaran de una mujer? ¡No! Y él no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados viendo el depravado espectáculo.

— Anda jugar para otra parte niño. — contestó uno de los hombres, con el típico tono de los ebrios.

— Lo que hagamos con está putita no es problema tuyo. — dijo el otro hombre, el cual parecía estar mucho más borracho. Luego le lanzó un kunai a Menma pero éste lo esquivó.

— _¡Son ninjas! _— pensó el rubio sorprendido. — _ ¿Pero por qué hacen esto? ¿Por qué se están aprovechando de una mujer? Tengo que detenerlos._

Los dos hombres le quitaron la ropa interior a la mujer mientras empezaban a besarle todo el cuerpo. La mujer peli violeta llevaba una camisa de maya con una falda anaranjada y encima una gabardina marrón claro. Menma no la había reconocido al momento pero luego pudo percibir que la mujer a punto de ser violada se trataba de Anko. ¡¿Pero cómo Anko pudo haber terminado en esa situación?! El rubio rápidamente usó su jutsu de transformación para transformarse en su padre. Quizás eso serviría. De lo contrario, tendría que pasar al plan B: Fuerza bruta.

Uno de los hombres miró hacia el frente, observando borrosamente a un hombre rubio.

— E-es el Yondaime. — dijo tartamudeando. Al instante ambos abusadores se separaron de la Matarashi. Menma trató de ser lo más convincente posible, de forma que los malditos bastardos se asustaran con la presencia del 'Yondaime' y huyeran.

— Como se atreven a hacerle eso a esta indefensa mujer. — expresó el rubio con mirada glacial — Si no quieren morir les recomiendo que corran lo más rápido que puedan, por que verdaderamente estoy cabreado y si los ataco no pienso contenerme. — No faltó que dijera más.

— Nuestras más sinceras disculpas Yondaime-sama. — dijo uno de los hombres levantándose del suelo y empezando a correr.

— Gracias por perdonarnos las vidas. — dijo el otro para luego desaparecer en una nube oscura.

Menma volvió a su apariencia natural y se acercó a Anko aliviado.

— Oh por Kami Anko-sensei. ¿Cómo le hicieron esto? — el rubio miró con tristeza a Anko tendida en el suelo. Era casi increíble que ella, siendo una majestuosa kunoichi, haya terminado inconsciente y a punto de ser violada.

**— Parece ser que la indujeron al sueño con alguna especie de sustancia dopante. **— le respondió la voz femenina en su interior.

— No puedo dejarla aquí. — Menma se acercó a su sensei y trató de levantarla por la cintura, pero la acción se le hiso imposible. Lentamente volvió a ponerla en el frío suelo, y luego se alejó un poco de ella. La tenue luz del bombillo a unos metros iluminaba vagamente el rostro de la domadora de serpientes. Ella tenía los labios entreabiertos y el cabello despeinado. Se veía realmente sexy estando en ese estado, tan indefensa y descubierta. Si lo notaba con detenimiento sus senos eran perfectos, el tamaño, la circunferencia, la textura, todo. Su plano vientre invitaba a ser tocado. Y sus piernas, llenas de carne y piel suave simplemente quitaban el aliento.

**— Se lo que estás pensando Menma-sama… **— el rubio despertó del momentáneo embelesamiento en el que se había sumergido al ver a su sensei. **— si quieres hacer algo indebido con ella no te detendré, de todas formas no podría intervenir aunque quisiera.**

Menma parpadeó confundido sin dejar de ver el cuerpo de Anko.

— _¡De que coño estás hablando Kura-chan!_

**— Vamos, sé que quieres tocarla. **— pudo detectar en la voz de Kuratsuki cierto tono sádico que le incitaba a hacer algo prohibido. ¡Cómo se atreve la Kitsune a decir que él quería tocarla!

— _Estas demente Kura-chan_ — se apresuró Menma apartando la mirada de la tentadora anatomía de Anko — _No, ella es mi sensei, no podría tocarla._

**— Claro que puedes, tú eres un hombre y ella es una mujer. **— Kuratsuki lo estaba tentando. **— Es normal que sientas atracción hacia ella. Además, ella está profundamente dormida, sólo tú y yo sabremos lo que pasará. **

Menma regresó su mirada hacia su sensei y luego tragó en seco. Tocarla estaría mal. Hablaría muy mal de su persona y además sería un acto morboso e irrespetuoso hacia ella. Pero todo su cuerpo le daba una gratuita e irreversible invitación a palparla. ¡Por Kami pero que estaba pensando!

— _¿Cómo yo la podría tocar?_ — se preguntó el rubio indeciso.

**— Acerca tu mano hacia su seno y masajéalo, despacio. **— indicó la demonio.

De manera lenta el Uzumaki llevó tímidamente su mano hacia el seno de su sensei y lo apretó. Sintió como ella se removía un poco ante esa acción. Tal y como le había indicado Kuratsuki, él empezó a masajearlo con su mano, sintió la tensión en el cuerpo contario a la vez que su adrenalina fluía por su cuerpo.

**— Has lo mismo con tu otra mano y su seno libre. **— Menma llevó su otra mano hacia el otro seno. Lo atrapó, lo masajeó, sintió su perfecta textura sobre la ropa. **— Ahora bésala.** — Fue cuando Menma paró su actividad.

— _¿Besarla?_

**— Sí, mete tu lengua en su boca.** — Por Kami, ¡Por Kami! La boca de Anko estaba entreabierta, eso haría más fácil la entrada. Pero el jamás había besado a alguien antes. Menma se posicionó encima de su sensei sin dejar de masajear sus pechos, se acercó a su angelical rostro y luego lamió su boca. Sabía a licor. En breve metió tímidamente su lengua en la cálida cavidad bucal de ella y comenzó un movimiento lento el cual lograba rozar ambas lenguas. **— Perfecto, ¿Se siente bien cierto?**

— _Si, se siente muy bien…_ — Menma intensificó aquel beso. Llegó hasta lo más profundo, lamió cada rincón de la boca de Anko. Ella no correspondía debido a su estado de inconciencia, sin embargo el rubio estaba encantado con esa sensación.

**— Ahora quítale la camisa y empieza a besar sus senos.** — Menma dejó de besarla y se apartó de su rostro para mirar a sus pechos. Era demasiado trabajoso quitar esa camisa de maya que llevaba la peli violeta así que sólo la subió hasta que sus senos quedaron al aire libre. Brillosos y aclamando por ser lamidos. El joven Uzumaki chupó uno de los pezones mientras pellizcaba y jugaba con el otro. En ese momento Anko produjo un sonido parecido a un suspiro que provocó más excitación en el rubio. **— Mira… parece que ella también está disfrutando.**

Menma cubrió con su saliva todo el seno y dejó marcas de chupones. Luego empezó a chupar el otro.

— _Siento una presión en mi entrepierna._

**— Eso es normal Menma-sama, significas que estás excitado.** — informó Kuratsuki con voz cariñosa. **— Lleva tu mano hacia su falda e introdúcela en su ropa interior.** — Menma hizo lo que la Kitsune le indicó. Se bajó de encima de Anko y dirigió su mano el interior de su falda.

— _No trae ropa interior._

**— Así es mejor, ahora introduce uno de tus dedos en su vagina. **— Menma sintió la caliente y húmeda intimidad en su mano, y su erección crecía cada vez más. Preparó su dedo medio y lo introdujo al coño de su sensei. Ella se removió y suspiró a la vez ante la acción de su pupilo, la humedad de la zona lograba un libre movimiento para Menma, el cual aprovechó e introdujo dos dedos más sin que Kuratsuki se lo indicara.

**— Bien Menma-sama estas aprendiendo, ahora saca tu pene y penétrala. **

—_ P-pero… ¿Eso no la despertará? _— preguntó el rubio sacando sus dedos del área sensible y tibia de Anko.

**— Si hasta ahora ella no se ha despertado no creo que con esto lo haga. **— Menma llevó sus dedos a la boca para probar los jugos de su sensei. Sabían… bien.

— _Esto está mal pero… ella me pone muy caliente._ — el rubio bajó la cremallera de su pantalón y luego lo bajó incluyendo su bóxer dejando su mediano pene al aire. Era extraño verlo de esa manera, tan erguido y sensible. Abrió un poco las piernas de su sensei y tomó su miembro para dirigirlo hacia la entrada de ella. El primer contacto provocó un arqueamiento en la columna del chico. Por Kami, sentía como una oleada de sensaciones se esparcía por todo su cuerpo sólo con meter la punta de su pene en esa rosada área.

— ¿M-Menma que estás haciendo? — esa voz congeló al rubio. Era claramente la voz de su sensei que ahora estaba despierta y lo miraba fijamente con una mirada de desconcierto y un sonrojo malditamente adorable.

**— Tranquilízate Menma-sama… sólo bésala.** — le indicó Kuratsuki divertida. Menma se maldijo mentalmente por dejarse llevar por sus juguetonas hormonas y la maldita zorra hospedada en su interior. Pero ya había llegado hasta ese punto y no había marcha atrás. Menma se subió sobre Anko y la besó con pasión, dejándola más que impactada. **— Tócala y luego le dices que la deseas, y que es muy hermosa. **— El chico introdujo su lengua en la boca de ella, tomando el control de la situación. Anko no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo. ¿Cómo había llegado hasta esa situación? ¿Y por qué se sentía tan excitada?

— Sensei, eres muy linda. — Menma empezó a acariciar ambos senos arrebatándole unos cuantos jadeos a la Ninja de Las Serpientes. — Y te vez tan adorable cuando… te sonrojas. — el joven Uzumaki volvió a besarla pero esta vez ella correspondió introduciendo su lengua en la boca del rubio. Envolvió en sus brazos el cuello de su pupilo con el objetivo de intensificar aún más el beso. ¡Kami! Cómo es que un chico de tan poca edad le estuviera haciendo sentir esa sensación inexplicable que pocos hombres contemporáneos habían podido despertar en ella. ¿Será que era una pedófila?

**— Ahora penétrala fuertemente. **

Menma se colocó entre semejantes piernas que se gastaba la kunoichi y sin más preámbulos se fue introduciendo en la vagina de su sensei. La mente de ella quedó en blanco al sentir como su alumno se hundía en su interior. No pudo evitar soltar un gemido que retumbó por todo el pasillo. Echó su cabeza hacia atrás debido a la excitación dada por el miembro del rubio, en ese momento pudo percatar que se encontraban en la calle; es decir, que cualquier persona que pasara por ahí los podía verlos pecando depravadamente. Pero ese punto peligroso sólo logró incrementar la excitación de Anko, ya que ella simplemente era una arriesgada pervertida de closet.

Menma comenzó a moverse por la lubricada vagina de manera lenta y tortuosa mientras besaba y lamía los senos de Anko. Ella tomó los rubios cabellos de su cachorro incitándolo a seguir lamiendo su remarcada anatomía. El movimiento circular de la lengua de Menma en su pezón la hizo delirar por momentos. Su lujuria se podía evidenciar claramente en su remarcado sonrojo y una hilera de saliva que escurría de entre los labios de la kunoichi, y que en cada envestida emitía un gemido cada vez más sensual.

Para Menma eso era simplemente único. Indescriptible. El rose de sus cuerpos aperlados por el sudor causaba un calor pasional. El platillo más exquisito del universo debía ser el coño de su sensei. Cada vez que se introducía en lo más profundo de la peli violeta, perdía la noción del tiempo y del espacio. Creía ir hacia una dimensión paralela donde el centro del universo era Anko y la sensación que ella le proporcionaba. Poco a poco, y al paso de muchos minutos, Menma comenzó a sentir una especie de espasmos en su cuerpo que le incitaba a envestir más velozmente. Los constantes gemidos de Anko y la presión en su pene intensificaban más aquella sensación fin de mundo. El orgasmo se hizo inevitable para el chico, y repentinamente un millón de cosquilleos recorrieron su cuerpo en segundos y dio un gran gemido al mismo tiempo que soltaba su líquido vital dentro de Anko.

**— Ya llegaste a la cúspide de tu placer sexual Menma-sama, pero aun no dejes de moverte porque falta que ella se corra.** — Minutos después, Anko también llegó a un rico orgasmo junto a otro que tuvo Menma. Y hay que destacar que ella tuvo el orgasmo más duradero de su vida.

— Oh cachorro, para tu poca edad eres bueno. — comentó Anko sentándose en el suelo. — Me pregunto cómo serás dentro de unos años más.

Menma se sonrojó por el comentario de ella. Anteriormente el roce de sus cuerpos sudorosos lograba una especie de barrera calórica que los protegía del frio, pero ahora que ya la acción había terminado, el congelante sereno nocturno se hacía presente por lo que ambos empezaron a vestirse en un silencio incómodo.

— Unos tipos querían propasarse contigo pero yo los detuve. — comentó Menma con una vergüenza olímpica.

— Y tú te aprovechaste de la situación. — Ella no estaba molesta, más bien enmarcaba una cariñosa sonrisa que el rubio no pudo percatar ya que tenía su mirada en el suelo.

— Lo lamento.

— No te disculpes cachorro, — dijo Anko inclinándose hacia el Uzumaki, enarcando cierta parte muy desarrollada de su anatomía, y sonriendo cariñosamente — esto será un secreto entre tú y yo.

Menma subió la cabeza y asintió tímidamente. Luego de eso Anko se acercó a su rostro y lo besó en los labios, un beso lento y amoroso que no duró más de cinco segundos. Joder. Menma se quedó plasmado al recibir tal muestra de afecto por parte de la peli violeta. Pero de alguna manera se sentía muy bien, y a pesar de que se estaba guardando para Hinata, no se arrepentía que su primera vez fuera con Anko.

**— Al final no me agradeciste tanta ayuda que te proporcioné. **— comentó la demonio cruzando sus brazos.

— _Gracias Kura-chan. _

* * *

En la residencia Uzumaki…

La eran las once de la noche y la fiesta estaba en su apogeo. Todos bailaban. Incluyendo Karin, la cual estaba bailando con un fastidiado Sasuke. Ella lo hacía ya que Naruto estaba con Amaya, y ¿Por qué ella no podía estar con el Uchiha? Es decir, no es que la pelirroja estuviera tratando de darle celos a su rubio familiar ni nada por el estilo…

Sin embargo, ya llevaban dos minutos bailando y Naruto sentía como una sensación de asesinar al Uchiha surgían del interior de su cuerpo. No sabía qué mierda sucedía con él pero ver bailar a su pelirroja con ese idiota le producía una poderosa rabia. Un momento, ¿Desde cuándo Karin era 'su' pelirroja? ¡Demonios! ¡Por qué quería ser él el que bailara con ella!

— Naruto-kun, — el rubio dejó de ver a Karin y dirigió su mirada a su acompañante de mesa. — Por qué no vamos a un lugar más privado. — propuso la hermana de Sasuke.

— ¿Cómo el jardín?

— Sí, el jardín estaría bien. — Amaya se levantó de la mesa y jaló a Naruto. Luego ambos salieron de la sala, cosa que Karin no pasó por alto.

El cielo nocturno estaba repleto de puntos brillantes que se divisaban mejor al no haber luna esa noche. El suave viento que pasaba por allí movía sutilmente el largo cabello azabache de la Uchiha, la cual lo miraba con una hermosa sonrisa en el rostro iluminado por el único bombillo en el jardín.

— ¿Para qué vinimos acá? — preguntó él. Al instante Amaya se sonrojó de una manera muy linda.

— E-es que tú siempre me pareciste un chico muy lindo, — dijo nerviosa — desde la academia, aunque estudiamos en distintas secciones. — un tenue tono rojo se esparció por las mejillas del Uzumaki. — Sé que acabamos de hablar ahora y debes estar muy confundido, pero me gustas.

— ¿Yo te gusto? — preguntó Naruto perplejo, para cerciorarse de que esa preciosura haya dicho lo que creyó escuchar.

— Sí. — respondió ella corroborando. En ese momento Amaya se acercó hacia el interruptor del bombillo para apagarlo. Naruto sólo la miraba con ingenuidad y un poco de nerviosismo. Amaya apagó la luz del jardín quedando completamente a oscuras.

— Jinchûriki del Kyubi no yoko Uzumaki Namikaze… vaya, debes ser un ninja muy fuerte. — comentó la chica juguetonamente.

— Trato de no alardear, pero si lo dices de esa manera suena que soy la hostia.

— Pienso que eres la hostia, además eres lindo.

— Hija de Shisui Uchiha 'El Ninja de Cuerpo Parpadeante', comenzando por ahí tus dotes de kunoichi deben ser muy buenos, eso sin contar que eres realmente linda.

— Seriamos una bonita pareja. — Naruto sintió como una aventurada mano acariciaba su miembro por encima de su traje. — Tú eres sexy, yo soy sexy, nos complementamos mutuamente.

— ¿Qué piensas hacer Amaya-chan? — preguntó el rubio sabiendo ya la respuesta. Por Kami, ella ahora le metía la mano adentro de su pantalón y lamia sus labios e introducía la lengua en su boca, obviamente no iban a jugar a las muñecas.

— Sólo tranquilízate, ya verás que te gustará. — Amaya se agachó al frente de la entrepierna de Naruto, bajó la cremallera del pantalón y lo desabrochó, le bajó el pantalón y sin retirar el bóxer la pelinegra sacó el miembro del rubio y lo empezó a lamer.

— Amaya-chan, demonios… — gimió Naruto apretando sus labios para no producir sonidos más fuertes.

Amaya empezó a masturbarlo mientras le daba pequeñas lamidas en la punta, justamente en la hendidura por la que pronto se correría. Era la primera vez que sentía aquella sensación exquisita de excitación. En el momento que la Uchiha tragó completamente su miembro… Demonios, en ese momento quiso gritar a los cuatro vientos lo agradable que se sentía aquella mamada. Ella empezó a mover su lengua. Movía la lengua mientras metía y sacaba su pene. Ella sabía cómo complacer a un chico. Ella era una diosa con la boca. Joder… ya sabía la razón por la que Jiraiya siempre hablaba de sexo, sexo oral, sexo vaginal, sexo anal, sexo, sexo, sexo… si aquella sensación sólo era una pizca de lo que verdaderamente se disfrutaba con el bendito sexo, él también se convertiría en un pervertido.

— Oh Naruto, sabes muy bien. — dijo Amaya de una manera extremadamente sensual. — Vamos, córrete en mi boca. — ¡Joder! Si la luz no estuviera apagada, él ahora mismo pudiera ver como ella se lo mamaba. Rápido. Lento. Y nuevamente rápido.

— ¡Ahh! ¡Amaya-chan eres grandiosa! — dijo en el momento que se corrió en la boca de ella. ¡Por Rikudû Sennin! ¡Bendita sea quien descubrió el sexo oral!

— ¿Te gustó? — preguntó ella quedando nuevamente a nivel de su rostro.

— No te imaginas cuanto… — Naruto aun respiraba agitadamente. — tienes una boca muy juguetona.

— ¡Amaya, ¿Estás aquí?! — Sasuke abrió la puerta del jardín en busca de su protegida hermana menor.

— Si Sasuke nii-san, aquí estoy. — avisó ella tratando de ocultar su tono sorprendido mientras que Naruto se subía los pantalones y arreglaba su apariencia. Buena idea la de Amaya al haber apagado la luz.

— ¡Ya nos vamos! — informó Sasuke volviendo a la fiesta.

— ¡Ok ya voy! — Amaya arregló su cabello y retiró de su rostro cualquier rastro del líquido prohibido. Finalmente cuando iba a retirarse del jardín Naruto la detuvo por el brazo y la apegó a su cuerpo.

— La próxima será mi turno complacerte. — le susurró.

— Esperaré con ansias ese momento. — luego de un último beso, ella salió del jardín dejando a Naruto en la oscuridad, con una sonrisa de complicidad y alegría.

.

.

.

Una hora después…

En la sala de la mansión, la mayoría de las personas ya se habían ido. Sólo quedaban unos pocos bochincheros, de esos que siempre se quedan hasta el final de la fiesta, bebiendo y actuando de la típica forma que actuaba una persona borracha de sake. Principalmente cierta rubia, tetona, sannin, adicta a las apuestas y de complejo ninfomaníaco cuando está pasada de tragos. Sí, hablamos de la Senju. Kushina y Minato estaban que la corrían de la mansión, pero a fin de cuentas nunca lo hicieron. Ellos no eran tan mal educados. Por lo menos Minato era un poco más paciente y tolerante que la ex Jinchûriki del Kyûbi.

— Kushina-san, Yondaime. — saludó un peliblanco acabado de llegar.

A ambos les escurrió una gota por la frente.

— Kakashi, tú siempre llegando tarde. — comentó Minato.

— ¿Eh? ¿Ya la fiesta acabó? — Kakashi miró a su alrededor y ciertamente se encontró con una fiesta ya acabada.

— Pues claro que acabó, ya es media noche. — recordó Kushina.

— ¡CLARO QUE NO HA ACABADO MINATO! — Tsunade se guindó en el hombro de Minato y pegó sus grandes senos al cuerpo del rubio. — Lo único que se acabó fue el Sake, ¡TRÁIGANME MÁS SAKE! — gritó levantando una botella vacía. — Kasashi sachashi llegaste a tiempo para la ORGIA.

— Ya cálmate Tsunade, estás muy borracha. — Dan la separó del Yondaime y luego se dirigió hasta la salida con la Sannin en hombros. — Minato-sama, Kushina-san, gracias por invitarnos, ya nosotros nos vamos.

— Bueno yo también me voy, chao. — Kakashi y los otros dos se fueron de la mansión, quedando finalmente una calma en la sala. Un silencio agradable.

— ¿Dónde están los niños? — preguntó Kushina.

— Ahora que lo preguntas, no he visto a Naruto ni a Menma en toda la noche.

Repentinamente Anko abrió la puerta de la mansión teniendo atrás de si a un Menma sonriente.

— Yondaime-sama, Kushina-san. — saludó la kunoichi haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

— Anko, ¿Qué haces aquí a estas horas de la noche? — preguntó Kushina sorprendida.

— Es que estaba entrenando junto a Menma, entonces vine a traerlo a su casa.

— Oh gracias. — Kushina sonrió dulcemente al ver a su hijo correr hasta ella y abrazarla.

— Me retiro, que pasen buenas noches. — Anko se volteó y empezó a caminar hacia la salida, pero antes de abrir la puerta le brindó una perversa mirada de perfil al rubio — Chao cachorro.

— Chao Anko-sensei. — se despidió él fingiendo una cariñosa sonrisa que al final mostraba una lasciva expresión.

.

.

.

Cuando no quedó ni un solo invitado en la casa, Minato apagó todas las luces y subió hacia su habitación, por fin a hacer lo que más estuvo esperando toda la noche: dormir.

Al abrir la puerta de su habitación sintió el olor a jazmín del perfume de Kushina. Miró con remarcadas ojeras la cama que le daba una cordial invitación a dormirse en ella. Con una sonrisa Minato se dejó caer de espaldas en su esponjosa y cómoda cama serrando sus ojos.

— Y Jiraiya-sensei se fue con sus putas y nos dejó la casa patas para arriba. — protestó Kushina entrando a la habitación y zumbando estrepitosamente la puerta.

— No te preocupes Kushina, vamos a pedirle a Naruto y Menma que recojan las zozobras de la fiesta. — propuso Minato con una sonrisa de complicidad. Si sus padres se lo ordenaban, ellos no podían decir que no.

— Buena idea Minato.

Kushina se quitó los zapatos y luego se montó encima de su marido. Minato sobresaltado abrió los ojos y se encontró con la penetrante mirada violeta de su mujer acompañada por un muy tenue sonrojo.

— ¿No quieres hacer algo divertido ahora? — preguntó ella con sonrisa perversa.

¿Dormir? Puff… cambio de planes.

Minato ya sabía por dónde iban las cosas y a que se refería Kushina. Y pensándolo bien no era tan mala idea divertirse un poco después de tan estresante noche, por el contrario a él más que a nadie le gustaba hacer cosas divertidas con ella en la cama, así que le siguió el jueguito a su pelirroja.

— A que te refieres con 'algo divertido'.

— No te hagas el ingenuo Mina-kun, tú sabes de que estoy hablando. — Kushina tomó la mano de su rubio y lamió sensualmente sus dedos.

— Estas perversa hoy Kushi-chan. — dijo Minato sonriendo.

— ¿Te gusto así? — Kushina se levantó de la cama mientras que Minato se incorporaba en ella apoyándose con sus codos. La pelirroja se paró al frente de su esposo y colocó su pie en la orilla de la cama, exponiendo la suave piel de su muslo acariciándolo ella misma de manera sensual. Minato quedó impactado debido al comportamiento de ella. Casi siempre Kushina se mostraba muy sumisa respecto al ámbito sexual entre los dos, él siempre tenía que comenzar a desvestirla y calentarla ya que ella era muy nerviosa. ¡Pero esta vez le estaba haciendo un stripper! Quizá los pocos tragos de vodca que ingirió esa noche tenían algo que ver con sus actos.

La pelirroja alzó sus brazos en su cabeza y mordió lascivamente sus propios labios mientras que el vestido caía al suelo con ayuda un sexy movimiento de cadera, y para más deleite de Minato, tenía una lencería de encaje negra con medias de liguero que la hacía ver jodidamente violable. Kushina se subió en la cama gateando como una gata en selo y con maestría desabrochó y quitó el pantalón de Minato junto con su ropa interior.

Sólo con el baile caliente Kushina había logrado erguir el miembro de su rubio, cosa que la hizo sonreír dichosa. Tenía hambre. Hambre de tragar completamente la enorme polla de su marido pero unas traviesas ganas de verlo sufrir y rogar le invadieron de repente. Tomó la erección de Minato en sus manos logrando sacarle el primer jadeó de la noche y luego dio una larga lamida en toda la longitud. Sacó su lengua y empezó a dar pequeñas lengüetadas en la punta del pene, mientras acariciaba sus testículos y daba suaves mordiscos a lo largo. Todo eso estaba desesperando a Minato.

— Aaagr, Kushi-chan ya deja de jugar. — rogó Minato echando su cabeza para atrás buscando una forma de aguantar el dolor de su erección. Ella miró la necesidad en los ojos su marido, su sonrojo lo hacía ver muy sexy y su expresión era todo un poema. No obstante ella sólo chupaba la punta y cuando él creía que Kushina introduciría su miembro de una vez por todas ella lo sacaba de su boca y lo lamía. — Kushi-chan me estas torturando, por favor trágalo ya.

De forma repentina la pelirroja introdujo todo el miembro de Minato en su boca casi hasta llegar a la garganta. El gemido del rubio retumbó por toda la habitación. En seguida la pelirroja empezó a sacarlo y meterlo de la boca, empapándolo de su saliva y utilizando su lengua para proporcionarle más placer a su marido. Minato la tomó por la cabeza para marcarle un ritmo más rápido, que junto con los movimientos de lengua de Kushina, lo hacían llegar hasta las nubes. Su saliva rodaba por la comisura de sus labios mientras que sacaba y metía el caliente y duro pene de su rubio, en el acto ella también emitía sensuales sonidos ahogados que lograban alentar aún más al Yondaime.

— No te detengas cariño. — decía Minato perdido en un éxtasis sexual mientras era estimulado magistralmente por la boca de su mujer. Su vista se nubló y su expresión cambió en el momento que sintió el coito acercarse.

— Que esperas amor, dame de tu leche. — gimió Kushina masturbándolo y mamándolo simultáneamente. Minato no soportó más y se corrió en el rostro de su pelirroja, la cual abrió la boca para tragar todo el semen que saliera. Kushina lamió nuevamente su miembro envolviéndolo en una fina película de saliva y semen.

El Yondaime intentó tranquilizar su agitada respiración para luego recuperarse del primer orgasmo de la noche, esa sesión de sexo oral practicada por Kushina había sido fenomenal, ahora era el quien la pondría a gritar. Encarando una perversa sonrisa se puso de rodillas en la cama y atrajo a Kushina hacia su pecho sintiendo los de ella, limpió los rastros de su semen en el rostro y luego llevo sus dedos a la boca para que los lamiera.

— Te devolveré el favor. — informó Minato zumbándola en la cama y tomando las riendas del asunto. Besó apasionadamente a su pelirroja produciéndole un violento sonrojo, sus lenguas se rosaban ardientemente mientras el rubio desabrochaba el sujetador para luego empezar a masajear sus senos con lujuria. Un hilo de saliva unía sus lenguas las veces que se separaban para respirar y luego volvían a introducirse en sus respectivas bocas. Minato fue lamiendo más debajo de la boca, bajando por la barbilla y llegando al cuello de Kushina para embriagarse de su aroma, besarlo, lamerlo, dar pequeños mordiscos y volver a besarlo.

Luego bajó hasta sus pechos. Ni tan exagerados, ni tan faltos. Eran simplemente perfectos. Kushina empezó a gemir como toda una diosa celestial mientras Minato lamia y succionaba sus pezones. Siguió su camino por el cuerpo de su mujer dejando a su paso un húmedo camino de saliva que conllevaba directamente hasta la zona más sensible de Kushina. Minato posicionó su rostro en medio de ambas piernas y lamió su vagina por encima de la ropa interior, ella curvó la espalda al sentir aquello. El Namikaze no eran tan malo como la Uzumaki, por lo tanto no la hizo esperar más y en un movimiento rápido desabrochó el liguero, bajó sus bragas y las lanzó por ahí. Introdujo dos dedos en la caliente y rosada cavidad, estaba tan mojada que los dedos entraron sin ejercer mucha presión.

— ¡Ahhh Mina-kun! — gimió Kushina al sentir el vaivén de los dedos de su marido. Sin dejar su actividad, Minato introdujo su lengua en la vagina y chupaba su clítoris. Kushina se removía inquietamente y sufría espasmos en su espalda mientras con sus manos acariciaba la cabeza de su rubio, incitándolo a continuar con su exquisita estimulación que tarde o temprano la llevaría al borde de la locura.

— ¡Oh Mina-kun mete tu lengua hasta el fondo! — gritó ella al sentir su orgasmo aproximarse. — ¡Si, así cariño! — Minato sacó sus dedos para poder sumergir su lengua de mejor forma, moviéndola en círculos y de un lado para otro, metiéndola y sacándola, succionando todos sus jugos. Pocos segundos después Kushina alcanzó un potente orgasmo que la hizo gemir fuerte.

— Voy a hacer que grites mi nombre. — confirmó el Yondaime Hokage subiendo hasta el rostro de Kushina.

— ¿No te importa que los niños escuchen?

— No me importa nada con tal de hacerte mía. — Luego ambos se devoraron con un beso muy libidinoso. Kushina incluso fue capaz de saborear sus propios fluidos vaginales agridulces aun presentes en la boca de Minato los cuales lograban excitarla aún más. Sin romper aquel violento beso, Minato penetró lentamente a su pelirroja. Ambos gemidos se perdieron en lo más profundo de sus gargantas.

Separaron sus bocas lentamente para mirarse a los ojos, ambos con el rostro sonrojado debido a la excitación del momento. Con un sutil movimiento de pelvis ella le avisó que se moviera, y así lo hizo. Comenzó con envestidas lentas pero profundas, luego se fueron intensificando junto con los gemidos de ambos. Cada vez que Minato llegaba hasta lo más profundo de su ser ella deliraba del placer, la verdad era que la gran polla de su marido le hacía sentir una nueva sensación cada vez que la penetraba fuertemente. A su vez, a Minato le encantaba sentir las paredes vaginales comprimir deliciosamente su sexo, era extremadamente indescriptible.

— ¡Por Kami Mina! ¡Minato, dame fuerte! — suplicó Kushina entre gemidos. Como buen marido, Minato acató los deseos de su mujer y se empezó a envestirla más rápidamente, casi de manera bestial, cosa que llevaba a ambos hasta el Olimpo. — ¡Métemelo completamente, llega hasta el fondo de mi ser! — las penetradas eran cada vez más fuertes, profundas, salvajes, incluso la cama parecía que no iba a soportar. — Oh sí Minato, ¡me fascinas! ¡Córrete dentro de mi útero! ¡Lléname toda! — gritó Kushina sintiendo la semilla de su rubio esparcirse en el interior de su vagina, provocando un muy salvaje orgasmo que le estremeció cada sección de su cuerpo.

Minato salió de Kushina y se apartó un poco para observar su hermoso cuerpo desnudo aperlado por el calor, respirando agitadamente. La Uzumaki se removió de su lugar y luego se colocó en cuatro, mostrando su redondo trasero y su entrada a Minato.

— Ahora fóllame por el culo. — pidió sensualmente. Sólo con eso el miembro del rubio se endureció nuevamente.

— Si lo pides de esa forma lo haré con gusto, princesa. — Minato tomó las caderas de su mujer y luego acomodó su pene en el culito de ella. Fueron pocas las veces que tuvieron sexo anal, por esa razón Minato prefirió retirar su miembro de la entrada y comenzar con introducir un dedo anteriormente lubricado por su saliva.

— Quiero que me des de una vez. — pidió Kushina al sentir uno de los dedos introducirse en su ano.

— Si no hago esto, luego te dolerá.

— No importa cariño, — Kushina sonrió carnalmente — me gusta ser castigada por ti. — Vaya esas palabras no eran propias de la Uzumaki en esas situaciones, pero el autocontrol del Yondaime se volvía casi nulo también. Se estaba esforzando mucho para no penetrarla de una sola vez y no causarle algún daño, pero si ella insistía tanto en lo contrario, no pondría más resistencia.

Sacó su dedo y posicionó nuevamente su duro y erecto pene en la entrada anal, luego se empujó en su interior mientras que tomaba con fuerza las caderas de su mujer. Por su parte Kushina, había pegado su rostro contra el colchón y se mordía el labio para aguantar el punzante dolor que le causaba el grueso miembro en su culo. Ella gemía mientras empuñaba fuertemente las sabanas, él trataba de ser lo más cuidadoso posible, hasta llegar a introducirse completamente en su interior.

— Que estrecha estas Kushina… Kami, siento que me correré ya.

— Ahhh… muévete rápido por favor, umhh. — pidió Kushina entre pasionales gemidos que estimulaban al rubio. Él sacó su miembro hasta la mitad y luego lo volvió a introducir completamente, ante ese rápido acto Kushina gritó de dolor y placer. Se apoyó en sus brazos y volteó su rostro para encontrarse con la expresión de delicia del Yondaime. Ambos empezaron una sinfonía de gemidos los cuales eran acompañados por el sonido de la pelvis de Minato chocando contra el trasero de la pelirroja con cada violenta envestida y el ruido rechinante de la cama vibrando.

— ¡Oh, oh Minato! — gimió la pelirroja con voz quebrada. — ¡MINATO! — Las penetradas del rubio eran veloces. Muy veloces. Kushina llevó una de sus manos a su vagina e introdujo tres dedos, empezando a masturbarse mientras que su esposo le azotaba el trasero. Las hondas y rápidas envestidas del rubio llevaban lentamente a Kushina a un abismo vehemente sin fondo.

— Ahm, Corrámonos justos cariño. — indicó el Yondaime al sentir las paredes internas estrujar tortuosamente su miembro. Ya estaban a punto de experimentar otro orgasmo más. Demonios, se sentía exquisito, ¡Kami! Era fenomenal, poseerse mutuamente era indescriptible.

— ¡Sí! ¡Minato te amo tanto! — gritó Kushina al llegar a la cúspide sexual.

— ¡Kushina! — Minato sacó todo el semen que tenía y lo expulsó en el interior de Kushina, haciéndola vibrar y removerse como una demente. Sus respiraciones eran agitadas y su sudor hacia brillar sus pieles. Finalmente Minato salió del culo de su pelirroja y se tumbó en la cama cansado. Kushina se acomodó en su pecho mientras se recuperaba de la majestuosa experiencia sexual que acababa de culminar.

— Yo también te amo Kushina. — comunicó Minato acariciando el cabello de su mujer. Ella sólo sonrió y luego se quedó dormida, al igual que Minato.

* * *

Dos días después.

Otra mañana más en la aldea de Konoha, bajo los potentes rayos del sol, el equipo 7 esperaba a su sensei pacientemente en el puente cercano a la Torre Hokage. Ese día no entrenarían ya que cumplirían su misión número trece desde sus ascensos a Genin. No obstante a Kakashi parecía darle igual, de lo contrario no se tomara la libertad de llegar tarde cada vez que le diera la maldita gana.

— Estas mal Naruto, quizás Kakashi-sensei lleva esa mascara para ocultar que tiene labio leporino. — Karin y Naruto rieron de una manera ruidosa, típica manera de expresión del clan Uzumaki, luego del comentario de Sasuke.

— Vamos a solicitar una misión rango S al Yondaime en la que un ANBU logre quitar la máscara de Kakashi-sensei. — Karin rió ante su propia idea ya haciéndose una imagen mental del rostro de su sensei.

— Dudo que puedan derrotarlo.

— Tsk, como puedes estar tan seguro si jamás lo hemos visto pelear, — Naruto se cruzó de brazos. — además, la vez que Karin-onee y yo le tendimos una broma cayó redondito.

— Tienes razón.

— Yo. — saludó Kakashi apareciendo de la nada encima de la barandilla del puente.

— ¡OTRA VEZ LLEGANDO TANDO TARDE!

— No le da vergüenza.

— Lo lamento chicos, — Kakashi dio un salto posicionándose al frente de sus alumnos. — es que se me fue el tiempo paseando en los andares de la vida.

— Cada vez es más patético. — susurró Karin con ojos blancos.

— Bueno ya dejemos de platicar, vamos a cumplir la misión. — indicó el pelinegro mostrando el papel con la solicitud.

— ¿Esta vez que misión tendremos?

— Recolectaremos cebollas en un sembradío. — informó Kakashi amistosamente. — _"Recolectaremos" recolectaran ustedes porque yo tengo cosas más importantes que hacer._ — pensó Kakashi.

— Que fastidio. — comentó entre dientes la única chica del grupo.

.

.

.

Minutos más tarde los Genin y el Jônin llegaron a uno de los amplios sembradíos de Konoha con el fin de realizar su misión. Kakashi se escabulló ágilmente entre los arboles dejando a su grupo hacer el trabajo sucio. Mientras los tres jóvenes trabajaban arduamente, dos chicas los observaban desde unos árboles lejanos.

Una de ellas era Hanabi Hyûga, una chica de catorce años, sobrina del patriarca de su respectivo clan y perteneciente a la rama secundaria. La chica miraba con su Byakugan al rubio del grupo. Ella tenía una camisa cuello de tortuga sin mangas de color verde y un short corto color negro al igual que sus sandalias ninja y unos calentadores del mismo color que su camisa. Su piel era levemente tostada y su cabello era marrón oscuro y largo, con un mechón de flequillo en el medio de su rostro y la banda de Konoha cubriéndole la frente.

— Entonces ese es Naruto Uzumaki. — espetó la Hyûga con cierto interés por el nombrado.

— Si, es el hijo del Hokage Yondaime, además pertenece al clan Uzumaki, es un muy buen partido. Pero aún es un niño, tú le llevas tres años. — indicó su acompañante.

Se trataba de Moegi, la mejor amiga de Hanabi. Una chica de quince años, tez blanca, ojos oscuros y un peculiar cabello anaranjado recogido en dos coletas altas. Tenía puesto un traje de maya similar al de Anko, una falda color negro, un chaleco corto color rojo y unas botas negras.

— La edad no me importa Moegi, yo sólo quiero construir un nuevo clan el cual sea muy poderoso, y Naruto Uzumaki es la mejor opción dentro de un par de años. — indicó Hanabi ahora viendo hacia la peli naranja.

— Hanabi, aun no me has dicho cuál es tu afán por crear un nuevo clan, es la idea más loca que he escuchado, es decir, el clan Hyûga es uno de los clanes más prestigiosos de Konoha, muchos quisieran pertenecer a tu clan.

— No tienes ni idea de lo que tengo que soportar en el Bôke. — interrumpió Hanabi señalando su frente. — A todos los integrantes de la rama secundaria nos marcan con un sello el cual garantiza la lealtad hacia la rama principal, en caso de alguna revolución, ellos están en el libre albedrío de matarnos si la situación lo amerita sólo con activar el sello. Muchos están de acuerdo con esta norma, pero yo no. La rama secundaria es movida prácticamente a voluntad de la rama primaria.

— Pero Hanabi, no creo que tu tío Hiashi permita que tú formes un nuevo clan. — le recordó Moegi preocupada.

— Exacto. Lo conozco muy bien y sé que podría ser capaz de activar el sello en mi frente para impedir que el Byakugan pase a formar parte de un nuevo clan. Por eso quiero formar mi propio clan con Naruto. Él es el único que puede liberarme de este sello. — Hanabi sonó el metal de la placa en su banda de Konoha con su dedo pulgar.

— ¿Y cómo? — preguntó Moegi con confusión. En respuesta la Hyûga sonrió segura. Obviamente si estaba planeando todo aquello era porque tenía sus medios confiables.

— He pasado días enteros leyendo los antiguos libros de la biblioteca del Bôke de la mansión y he descubierto los secretos del sello en mi frente. — indicó la castaña saltando hasta la rama en la que se encontraba Moegi. — Lo más relevante es que el antiguo clan Uzumaki de la Aldea del Remolino no sólo le proporcionó a Konoha numerosos Fuinjutsus para almacenar bestias con colas en humanos, sino que también le proporcionó al clan Hyûga el sello del Pájaro Enjaulado.

— ¿Y enserio crees que Naruto sepa como liberarte de ese sello en tu frente?

— Realmente lo dudo, pero estando junto a él podré hallar fácilmente la forma de deshacerme de este sello sin causarme daños.

— ¿Es sólo para eso que quieres a Naruto? — le preguntó Moegi enmarcando una perversa sonrisa que hizo sonrojar a la Hyûga.

— B-bueno, la verdad él siempre me ha parecido adorable. — se excusó.

El comentario de Hanabi hizo que Moegi dirigiera su vista hacia el sembradío, donde el Uzumaki se había quitado la camisa para hacer su actividad, la que sea que estuviera haciendo.

— Oye y no te importa compartirlo conmigo, eh Hanabi. — una risita ahogada acompañó la indecente propuesta de la peli naranja.

— ¡Moegi deja de hablar así! — protestó Hanabi con una venita de irritación en su frente. — yo lo vi primero.

* * *

Ya en la aldea Konoha…

Un hermoso ocaso pintaba el firmamento con suaves tonos sepia mientras que las aves surcaban los cielos libremente. Y los tres Genin estaban a punto de dirigirse a sus hogares con un molesto dolor de espalda causado por la recolección de tantas cebollas. Recolectar cebollas. ¡Recolectar cebollas! En ocasiones suele ser una actividad muy agotadora.

— Chao chicos, nos vemos mañana. — Kakashi desapareció en una bola de humo.

— ¡Hasta mañana Karin-onee! — se despidió Naruto. A cambio Karin le brindó una tierna sonrisa junto con una señal de mano. — ¡Idiota tú, salúdame a Amaya-chan! — como única respuesta el pelinegro le mostró su dedo medio. Naruto frunció el ceño. Él vivía cerca del barrio Uchiha así que siempre se iba junto a su amigo, pero antes de que Naruto corriera para alcanzarlo y aclarar algunos detalles respectos a Amaya, alguien lo detuvo.

— ¡Ey Naruto-kun!

Naruto volteó.

— ¿Me llamabas a mí?

— Si, tu eres Naruto Uzumaki ¿verdad? — Una chica castaña con ojos similares a dos grandes perlas brillantes se le acercó. Naruto quedó impactado con la sencilla y sutil belleza de la, probablemente, Hyûga.

— Si, yo soy Naruto. — informó el rubio al tenerla en frente.

— Se mi novio. — pidió ella. ¿Eh? ¿EH?

— ¿Perdón?

— Ah lo siento, no me he presentado. Soy Hanabi Hyûga. — dijo extendiendo su mano. Naruto no dudo ni un segundo en tomarla.

— Eres Hyûga como Hinata y Neji.

— Oh sí, ellos son mis primos. — Ambos soltaron sus manos.

— Te parces mucho a Hinata, claro que tú eres más bonita.

— _¡Kyaa! ¡Que dulce! _— gritó Hanabi mentalmente mientras se sonrojaba.

A Naruto le brillaron los ojos al ver aquel sonrojo. No sabía de dónde demonios había salido ni por qué se había presentado tan repentinamente ante él, pero ella era realmente adorable. Linda. Bonita. Hermosa. Sexy… De sólo pensar en ella, en un lugar solitario, estimulándolo oralmente… a Naruto se le hacía agua la boca. ¡Pero qué demonios! ¡Estaba pensando como un completo pervertido!

— ¡Naruto~! — La voz de su madre llamándolo a lo lejos lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Miró hacia atrás y observó a su pelirroja madre con unas bolsas de mercado en sus manos. — ¡Vamos a casa!

— ¡Ya voy mamá! — Naruto dirigió su mirada nuevamente a la hermosa Hyûga. — Hanabi fue un placer conocerte, luego hablamos mejor, preciosa. — Luego Naruto se dirigió hasta su madre dejando a una Hanabi sonrojada.

— Está bien. — dijo para sí misma. ¡Qué estúpida! Había actuado como toda una estúpida. No sabía qué demonios le pasaba cuando estaba en frente del rubio pero, sea como sea, ella lo tendría.

— ¿Quién era esa chica tan bonita? — preguntó Kushina mientras que Naruto tomaba las bolsas de mercado llena de ingredientes para ayudarla.

— Hanabi Hyûga, la acabé de conocer. — respondió Naruto con la frente en alto y una sonrisa alegre.

— Mi hijo es todo un Don Juan con las chicas. — Kushina golpeó a Naruto con el codo de una forma divertida mientras reía. El rubio sólo alargó más su sonrisa y permaneció callado.

.

* * *

Varias semanas después…

Bajo los abrazadores rayos del sol se encontraban los tres chicos del equipo 7 cortando el césped en el jardín trasero de una gran casa de la aldea mientras Kakashi leía su libro en la rama de un árbol, con aire fresco y en la sombrita. Naruto lo miraba de vez en cuando con unas cuantas gotitas de sudor rodando por su frente. Lo miraba con irritación. Joder, odiaba hacer el trabajo sucio de las otras personas, ser Genin de verdad apestaba.

— Estoy aburrida… — comentó Karin sin dejar de lado su actividad.

— No eres la única. — bufó Naruto.

— Hmph. — Sasuke seguía en su labor.

Aún faltaba mucho césped por cortar y el sol no ayudaba en nada. No es que el cortar grama sea una tarea muy complicada pero era extremadamente fastidiosa. Ellos podían hacer mejores cosas que eso.

— ¡Sensei por que no baja de ahí y nos ayuda! — le exclamó la pelirroja a Kakashi con el ceño fruncido. — ¡Siempre está leyendo eso y nunca hace nada!

— Esto es una completa pérdida de tiempo, — Naruto se posicionó al lado de Karin para apoyarla. — deberíamos estar haciendo mejores misiones que esto.

— Naruto nosotros sólo somos Genin… — le recordó la pelirroja con voz baja. — ¿Acaso pretendes que nos puedan dar mejores misiones? — Naruto la miró confundido.

— No sé si tú sentirás lo mismo pero yo siento que estoy capacitado para algo mejor que cortar césped.

Luego de decir aquello reinó un silencio magistral, donde Sasuke y Karin meditaron sobre lo acabado de decir por el rubio, llegando a la extraña conclusión de que… Naruto tenía razón.

Por su parte Kakashi suspiró fastidiado y se bajó de la rama del árbol. Se posicionó en frente de Naruto y finalmente serró su libro ICHA ICHA el cual leía segundos atrás.

— Escucha pequeño piojillo, — habló Kakashi — esto te lo voy a explicar de la manera más sencilla posible de forma que me entiendas, tú aún eres un crío que de seguro caga popo verde como los bebes; necesitas que alguien de mayor tamaño te cuide y necesitas alguien que tome las decisiones difíciles por ti. Si un ninja súper habilidoso aparece mágicamente con una extensa espada y le corta la cabeza a Karin ¿qué harías? — Naruto lo miró horrorizado al imaginarse la escena. — Yo te diré lo que harías, primero ensuciarías tus calzoncillos, luego llorarías como todo un bebe y finalmente tu cabeza rodaría por el suelo junto a la de Karin. ¿Entendiste por qué haces estas misiones primero?

— Si entendí. — Naruto asintió varias veces.

— Que bueno, ahora ponte a corta el césped. — Kakashi estaba a punto de volver al árbol para seguir con su lectura cuando…

— Pero Kakashi-sensei… — el peliblanco se detuvo y volteó. — ¿Cómo aprenderé a cuidarme si siempre alguien lo hace por mí? ¿O cómo dejaré de necesitar a alguien que tome las decisiones por mí si jamás he estado en una situación de peligro?

Kakashi volvió a suspirar de fastidio. Esos alumnos suyos si jodían.

— Bien ¿lo que quieres es no hacer más misiones de rango D?

— Sí. — respondió Naruto con una gran sonrisa.

— Entonces hoy mismo le pediré una misión de rango C al Yondaime. — concluyó el peliblanco.

— Kakashi-sensei como se dejó influenciar por Naruto… — comentó una preocupada Karin.

— No te preocupes Karin-onee, no dejaré que ningún ninja te corte la cabeza.

* * *

Ahora en la Torre del Hokage…

— ¿Estás seguro Kakashi? — preguntó Minato con semblante circunspecto.

— Si, ellos pueden. — le aseguró Kakashi con su pasivo rostro despreocupado. Un momento de silencio cubrió la habitación. Todos los presentes se miraron las caras con intriga. Hasta que finalmente el Yondaime decidió dar su veredicto final.

— Está bien, les daré una misión rango C…

— ¡Gracias papá! — Naruto saltó hasta su padre y lo tumbó de su silla. Esa era su cariñosa manera de agradecerle.

— ¡Minato-sama! — exclamó Dan preocupado.

— No se preocupen, estoy bien. — Minato se sentó nuevamente con ayuda de su hijo y arregló su respectivo sombrero de Hokage. Luego Naruto se posicionó nuevamente al lado de sus compañeros.

— Naruto controla tus emociones. — le susurró Karin de manera desaprobatoria.

— Como iba diciendo, les daré una misión de rango C. — Minato tomó uno de las tantas solicitudes en su escritorio y se la tendió a Kakashi. — Se trata de trasportar dos bombonas hasta El País del Arroz y llegar a Okiddo no sato (La aldea de la Orquídea) donde deben ser entregadas al Daimyô.

Dan señaló hacia una esquina del despacho donde se encontraban las dos bombonas que debía llevar los chicos.

— ¿Qué tienen las bombonas? — preguntó Sasuke.

— El cliente no desea que se sepa esa información, y bajo ningún motivo deben abrirse. La fecha de entrega tiene un límite, ambas bombonas deben ser entregadas dentro de tres días. — indicó Minato. — Su misión comienza mañana por la mañana. — el Yondaime enmarcó su última orden mirando hacia su indiferente ex pupilo, que ciertamente siempre llegaba tarde a todas partes.

— ¡Hai! — respondieron los cuatro componentes del equipo 7, para luego salir del despacho.

* * *

Conteo de palabras: 9.610, es el capítulo más largo que he escrito u_u

¡Konnishiwa!

— Tarde pero seguro llegó el capítulo 9. Lo sé, lo sé, ¡Tres lemon en un solo capítulo! ¡No deje para más! Pues no se preocupen que abran muchos, muchos, muchos más lemon, incluso más largos que los de este capítulo. He tenido mucho trabajo, escribí esto entre antier y ayer, perdóneme si tuve algún error ortográfico XD Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo. Ahora vamos con los review de la semana pasada:

**Obito Hatake13:** Hola, no sabes lo contenta que me haces al decirme todas esas cosas, de verdad me esfuerzo mucho para lograr escribir una buena historia T_T por fin no me criticas! Bueno gracias x comentar y espero recibir tu sabia crítica respecto a este capítulo.

**Kurosaki Uzumaki 1:** Que tal! n_n aquí no salió Hinata-chan pero al menos salió su hermana… o mejor dicho su prima en mi fic XD espero que te haya gustado este capítulo, gracias x comentar!

**mat321:** Me pase por tu perfil y leí uno de tus fic, Camino al Máximo Poder creo que se llama, dios me encanto! Luego te dejo un review. Voy a pensar tu sugerencia, puede ser interesante introducir a esas mujeres al harem de Naru, Déjame ver si estas caben por ahí! XD n_n Gracias x comentar.

**POCHO102:** Que tan sensei! XD casi te cortaban la hombría XDXDXDXDXD dios que suegros . _ .' bueno supongo que eso te sirvió como enseñanza jajajajas! Tus tan ansiados lemon los leíste! Dame tu opinión sobre ellos! Aunque eso es sólo el comienzo, pero x cuestiones de lo que me recomendaste en el otro foro, dejaré uno o dos capítulos de promedio en cada Lemon n_n, cuídate, gracias x comentar!

**Misaki Yagami:** Jajaja si, T_T mi Neji querido! El capítulo anterior fue una pequeña reseña hacia Neji y Hinata en relación con su padre. Eso desembocará a futuros conflictos. Bueno espero que este capítulo haya sido de tu agrado, gracias por comentar, nos leemos!

**Nagato Uzumaki:** No hay problema amigo, al final sigues leyéndome no? XD Me alegra que los dos capítulos anteriores te hayan gustado. Y tranquilo que Karin se quedará con Naruto junto a otras 14 mujeres más las cuales nombraré más adelante :D Gracias x comentar!

* * *

— Bueno gracias a todos los que me leen! Nos leemos pronto!


	10. First Mission Rank C

**Derecho de Autor**

Naruto, todos sus personajes, sus ambientes y paisajes pertenecen al señor Masashi Kishimoto.

**Advertencia:**

Muerte de personaje.

**Algunas Aclaraciones.**

—Diálogo del personaje.

—_Pensamiento del Personaje._

**—Diálogo del Bijû**

**_—Pensamiento del Bijû_**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

**First Mission Rank C**

* * *

Al siguiente día…

Como cosa extraña, Kakashi esta vez llegó sólo 15 minutos tarde, aun así partieron de Konoha muy temprano. El cielo estaba un poco nublado pero de todas formas ese día sería estupendo, ya que por primera vez Naruto haría una misión que en verdad valiera la pena.

— ¡Maldición esto pesa una mierda! — se quejó el rubio por el peso de la bombona en su espalda.

— Joder Naruto apenas estamos comenzando la misión y ya te estas quejando. — Karin que caminaba a su lado, cruzó los brazos de manera desaprobatoria.

— Lo dices porque no estas llevando una mierda que pesa una tonelada en tu espalda. Sólo llevas ese bolcito que de seguro sólo tiene brillo labial. — A Karin le salió una venita de rabia en la frente.

— ¡No sólo tiene eso! — gritó enojada. — También tiene un botiquín de primeros auxilios que me obsequió Shizune-san.

— ¿Shizune-san? — repitió Naruto con interés. — ¿Es algún familiar tuyo?

— No, pero es como si lo fuera. Ella me enseño todo lo que actualmente se de medicina, es la mejor médico de Konoha, aparte de Tsunade-san claro. — dijo orgullosa. Naruto sonrió y luego todo quedó en calma mientras se alejaban poco a poco de Konoha.

* * *

Cinco horas después…

El grupo caminaba en la inmensidad de un bosque repleto de tupida vegetación, al lado de un mediano rio que los llevaría a su destino. Aún no habían cruzado la frontera entre el País del Fuego y el País del Arroz, por lo que tendrían que caminar un largo trayecto para llegar a Ôkiddo. Y tendrían que caminar deprisa ya que la entrega de las dos bombonas tenía fecha límite, y ella vencía en dos días. No podían entretenerse y debían detenerse sólo para hacer algo necesariamente importante.

Los cuatros integrantes del equipo se detuvieron cuando percataron que el rio que los guiaba se desprendía en dos caminos diferentes.

— ¿Cuál camino tomamos? — preguntó Sasuke. Kakashi miró ambos caminos, y luego de un momento de reflexión se decidió por uno.

— Tomemos el izquierdo.

Rápidamente los chicos empezaron a caminar hacia el camino indicado. Andaban acompañados por un agradable silencio. Es que no podían ni hablar. Esas condenadas bombonas pesaban demasiado. Que tenían ¿Oro…? Sasuke miraba de reojo a Naruto sufrir con esa bombona en su espalda, pero sin embargo el Uzumaki no se había quejado más, había resistido y por lo visto estaba dispuesto a resistir; así que él, siendo un Uchiha, también debía resistir hasta llegar a Ôkiddo, aunque tenía que admitir que quería tomar un descanso cada cinco minutos, pero no tenían tanto tiempo, y Sasuke no pensaba dejarse vencer por Naruto.

De la misma forma pensaba el rubio.

Mientras tanto, Karin caminaba junto a Kakashi en silencio. Mirando con recelo y disimulo hacia todas las direcciones

— Kakashi-sensei. — aludió Karin en un susurro.

— Si, lo sé. — Kakashi miró con prevención su alrededor.

— Son dos. — avisó Karin con voz baja. — Uno a la derecha y otro a la izquierda.

Kakashi asintió y rápidamente lanzó dos kunai hacia las direcciones dadas por Karin. La espontaneidad del ataque sobresaltó a Naruto y a Sasuke, los cuales se agacharon de forma innata debido a la sorpresa. Repentinamente dos ninjas desconocidos se posicionaron atrás del rubio y el pelinegro.

— Vaya se dieron cuenta que los seguíamos, ninjas de Konohagakure. — comentó uno de los ninjas, el cual tenía una larga espada y un traje negro; por cierto, ambos maleantes tenían bandas de Takigakure (Aldea de la Cascada).

Karin se horrorizó al ver que uno de los ninjas de Taki tenía una gran espada. Empezó a temer seriamente por el bienestar de su cabeza.

Naruto se levantó del suelo y encaró a ambos sujetos, señalándolos de forma desafiante.

— ¡Si su objetivo es llevarse las bombonas tendrán que pasar por encima de mi cadáver primero! — Naruto sacó un kunai espacio-tiempo y apuntó a los ladrones. —No dejaré que un par de ninjas de cuya aldea desconozco me hagan fracasar en mi primera misión rango C.

El otro ninja, el cual no tenía armas en sus manos pero estaba vestido al igual que su compañero, le dio una rápida patada a Sasuke directo al rostro y le quitó la bombona, tal y como si le fuese quitado un caramelo a un niño.

— Demonios. — susurró Naruto quitándose la pesada bombona de su espalda y colocándola atrás de él para protegerla.

— Ya tenemos una, — dijo risueño el ninja de Taki. — vamos por la del rubio.

— ¡IDIOTA POR QUÉ COÑO DEJASTE QUE SE LLEVARA LA BOMBONA! — le mofó Naruto a Sasuke. El ninja con la espada colocó la bombona en su espalda y aprovechó ese momento para ir hacia el rubio pero Kakashi lo intercepto con un golpe. El ninja calló al suelo pero rápidamente se levantó y comenzó una lucha con Kakashi, el cual arremetía con un kunai. Luego el ninja corrió camino abajo, y Kakashi obviamente lo persiguió.

Éste se detuvo al percatarse de que era perseguido. Al mismo tiempo Kakashi se detuvo a unos metros del ladrón.

— Te cortaré la cabeza con esta espada. — amenazó el exiliado de Taki. ¿Por qué exiliado? Pues Kakashi no pasó por alto esa raja intermedia en la banda de Takigakure que cargaba el ninja. Es decir, eran simples ladrones que quizá trabajaran para una organización más compleja, ya que, un ladrón ordinario no sabría cuál era el contenido de dichas bombonas. Incluso ni él, capitán del equipo 7, sabía el contenido de las bombonas. — Te cortaré la cabeza con mi espa—

— ¿En serio? — ironizó Kakashi levantando su ceja derecha. — Ven, hazlo.

El ninja bajó la pesada bombona de su espalda y luego corrió gritando hasta el albino con su larga espada en el aire. — ¡Maldito… no me menosprecies! — gritó.

Kakashi saltó y se posicionó atrás del ninja de Taki. Éste reaccionó fue cuando el peliblanco le quitó la espada de una manera idiotamente fácil y le cortó la cabeza, todo eso en menos de 20 segundos.

Sí, ok… fue muy exagerado eso de la cabeza pero… ese ladrón se lo buscó. Kakashi presenció como la cabeza calló de un lado del bosque mientras su cuerpo tomaba otra dirección. Unas gotas de sangre habían salpicado su rostro, pero Kakashi se apresuró en limpiarlas con su mano. Tambien se tomó la molestia de lanzar la cabeza y el cuerpo de dicho ninja a un lado del camino. Como actuaria una pequeña jovencita junto a su madre que se dirigieran a Ôkiddo y vieran tal descuartizamiento en medio del camino…

— Oh, esta espada está muy bonita… — dijo Kakashi observando detenidamente la espada que le había arrebatado al ex ninja de Taki. — quizás a Ryûzetsu le guste. La conservaré.

Luego de guardar la espada en un pergamino, Kakashi tomó la bombona y caminó tranquilamente hacia su equipo.

.

.

.

— Naruto yo tendré la bombona, — avisó Karin colocándose la dichosa carga en su espalda. — tu pelea con él.

Naruto asintió y luego volvió su mirada a su objetivo. El ninja de Taki sonrió maligno y se fue contra él con un golpe. Naruto lo esquivó saltando encima de la espalda del ninja y aterrizó en el suelo tras dar una voltereta en el aire. Luego ambos comenzaron una lucha de movimientos veloces. El rubio atacaba con su kunai pero el otro esquivaba y a su vez lo atacaba con patadas. Al parecer eso era lo que mejor hacía. Lanzar patadas a diestra y sin diestra. Luego de unas cuantas patadas más, ninguno de los dos había recibido un golpe, cosa que desesperó completamente al rubio. ¿Ese maldito ladrón le gustaba las patadas? Pues Naruto le brindaría una patada que jamás olvidaría.

— ¡Fûton: Gyakufû no Jutsu! (Elem Aire: Jutsu corte de viento) — Luego de unos rápidos sellos manuales Naruto lanzó una veloz patada en el aire el cual creo una onda de aire comprimido extremadamente poderosa y rápida que el ninja de Taki no pudo esquivar y lo impactó, cortándole el brazo y enviándolo directo al suelo, inconsciente. El brazo ensangrentado del ninja calló exactamente al lado de Karin.

— ¡KYAAA! — gritó la pelirroja apartándose de dicha extremidad. — ¡que desagradable!

En ese momento llegó Kakashi con la bombona que les había arrebatado el ninja con la espada. Probablemente ya el peliblanco lo había dejado tirado muerto por algún lado.

— Bueno, logramos que no se llevaran las bombonas. — dijo Kakashi sonriendo.

Y Sasuke… bueno, ese aún seguía sentado en el suelo.

Naruto no reprimió su risa al verlo ahí haciendo nada, y se agachó a su lado para molestarlo.

— ¿Idiota que fue eso? Parecías un gatito asustado. — Naruto le dio un pequeño golpe en la cabeza para que reaccionara. — Siempre me llamas fracasado pero en realidad tu eres el rey de los fracasados e inútiles, no hiciste absolutamente nada, casi se llevan una bombona. — Sasuke parpadeó confundido varias veces, luego frunció el ceño y avergonzado apartó la vista del rubio.

— C-cállate fracasado, es sólo que la situación me tomó por sorpresa. — se excusó el Uchiha cruzándose de brazos. En ese momento la otra Uzumaki se agacho al frente, con claros motivos de también joderle la paciencia.

— Ey Uchiha… ni modo que los ladrones anuncien su llegada 'Hola soy un ninja exiliado de Taki y voy a matarte' Obviamente ellos siempre atacan por sorpresa. — Ambos Uzumaki empezaron a reírse.

— Ya dejen de hablar y sigamos caminando que aún queda mucho camino por recorrer. — interrumpió Kakashi empezando a caminar.

— ¡Espéreme Kakashi-sensei! — Karin se levantó y empezó a correr para alcanzar a su sensei. Naruto se levantó y colocó nuevamente la pesada bombona en su espalda. Luego le tendió la mano a su compañero.

— Vamos Sasuke, levántate.

El pelinegro miró la mano tendida de Naruto. Y no tuvo más opción que dejarse ayudar. Ambos acomodaron sus bombonas en sus espaldas y corrieron hasta alcanzar a Kakashi y Karin.

.

.

.

Horas después el sol se ocultó y la luna llena fue la que adornó el cielo. El equipo ya había caminado varios kilómetros y decidieron detenerse a descansar a la orilla del rio, donde casualmente había un hermoso claro que permitía ver nítidamente la luna.

— Siento que nos están observando desde algún ángulo. — Naruto aun miraba desconfiadamente su entorno.

— No es eso Naruto, — dijo Sasuke sentándose en el césped. — lo que sucede es que eres un gallina paranoico y tus nervios te traicionan en la noche. — Naruto lo fulminó con la mirada.

— Acampáremos aquí. — avisó el sensei tirándose en el suelo y bostezando.

— Que frio tengo, enciendan una fogata. — Karin se sentó al lado de Kakashi. Naruto y Sasuke fueron a buscar leña, y en unos minutos ya tenían una pequeña fogata para resguardarse del frío.

Tras el susurro del viento y el leve sonido de los grillos y las ramas de los arboles chocando entre sí, se escuchó un gruñido semejante al de un dragón escupe fuego. Tal sonido alertó al grupo pero al instante, y a juzgar por el repentino sonrojo del rubio, concluyeron que no se debía a alguna amenaza.

— Naruto tu estomago es muy traicionero… y ruidoso.

— Maldición, en este momento mi mamá debe estar sirviendo un delicioso y calientito plato de ramen… — La imagen mental le hizo agua la boca a Naruto.

— ¡Cállate que tengo hambre! — le gritó Karin.

— ¿Cómo se nos pudo haber olvidado empacar algo para comer? — Sasuke se removió en el césped palpando su estómago. El hambre era insoportable. Debían llegar rápido a Ôkiddo de lo contrario morirían de hambre.

— Alguien se acerca. — dijo Karin.

Los cuatro ninjas de Konoha se levantaron y rápidamente sacaron sus respectivas armas. Rodearon a los dos pesados objetos de valor que llevaban y pusieron firmes posiciones de combate tras la espera de ese alguien que se acercaba. La luz de la luna permitió que Kakashi viera al dichoso desconocido.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos el peliblanco se posicionó atrás del chico sujetando un kunai en su cuello.

— H-Hola. — saludó el muchacho nerviosamente. Naruto, Sasuke y Karin corrieron hasta éste y lo rodearon.

— ¿Quién eres y qué quieres? — preguntó el pelinegro.

— No me maten… vivo en una pequeña casita a unos kilómetros de aquí y vengo de Ôkiddo. — El chico tenía una estatura un poco mayor a la de Sasuke, su edad oscilaba entre 14 y 15 años. Su cabello era puntiagudo y de color anaranjado y su vestuario era simple. Un pantalón marrón oscuro y una camisa verde opaco. Una típica vestimenta de pueblerino. Ese chico no aparentaba ningún peligro, por lo que Kakashi deshizo su agarre.

— ¿Vienes de Ôkiddo? — curioseó Naruto acercándose al chico viajero. — ¿Ese lugar queda cerca?

— B-bueno, para serte sincero tardarías varias horas en llegar pero en caballo sólo tardas dos horas. ¿Están perdidos? — Naruto negó con la cabeza y luego lo invitó a sentarse al frente de la fogata con su equipo.

— No, sólo estamos pasando la noche aquí para luego partir muy temprano hacia Ôkiddo.

— Oh ya veo. — el peli naranja observó la pesada carga que llevaban, y al instante sonrió amablemente. — Si apetecen pueden quedarse en mi casa, queda a unas pocas horas de aquí, hacia allá. — el joven señaló el norte del bosque, dirección por la cual ya había pasado el equipo 7, es decir, que aceptar dicha propuesta conllevaría un retraso para el grupo.

— Agradecemos tu amabilidad — dijo Kakashi sonriendo. — pero preferimos pasar la noche aquí para no perder tiempo al partir en la mañana.

— ¡Pero sensei mmmm! — Naruto quiso protestar pero su boca fue tapada por la mano de la taheña.

Otro repentino gruñido proveniente del estómago de Naruto silenció todo el ambiente. Todos se miraron las caras.

— Bien, — habló el peli naranja mostrando cortésmente una canasta que llevaba consigo. — entonces aunque sea permítanme brindarles unas bolas de arroz que llevo aquí, parecen hambrientos. — Un montón de estrellitas brillaron en los ojos de los cuatro ninjas de Konoha al escuchar tan bonito y educado ofrecimiento. Ellos con mucho gusto se encargarían de desaparecer esas exquisitas bolas de arroz…

…

— Oe amigo ¿cómo te llamas? — inquirió el rubio después de tragar. El aludido parpadeó un par de veces para luego caer en cuenta que… ¡joder no se había presentado! Que mal educado…

— Me llamo Jûgo. — Karin se acercó al peli naranja y luego de engullir su aperitivo nocturno se presentó.

— Yo soy Karin, él es nuestro sensei, el del pelo amarillo pollito es Naruto y el que tiene esa la desagradable cicatriz en el ojo es Sasuke. — Jûgo asintió y después hizo una breve reverencia ante todos.

— ¿Y no te da miedo andar tan tarde por estos bosques? — lo preguntó el rey de los miedosos.

— No. Siempre acostumbro a ir semanalmente a la aldea para buscarle medicinas a una persona que vive conmigo, y por eso no le tengo miedo a la oscuridad del bosque. — Naruto deseó tener tanta valentía como él. — Además nunca me ha sucedido nada.

— ¿Hay alguien enfermo que te está esperando en tu casa? — interrumpió Kakashi con inquisición.

— Sí. Por eso no me puedo quedar mucho tiempo con ustedes, pero dentro de diez minutos me marcho.

— Jûgo — esta vez fue Sasuke quien lo aludió. — ¿Por qué vives tan alejado de Ôkiddo? Te ahorrarías todo el viaje si vivieras en la aldea y así la persona enferma en tu casa no se quedaría sola por días.

— Bueno lo que sucede es que…— Jûgo bajó su mirada. Melancólico. — en ocasiones yo me salgo de control, me convierto en otra persona, pierdo el control sobre mi propio cuerpo y soy capaz de herir a la gente y luego no acordarme de nada, entonces yo mismo decidí que era mejor alejarme de todo, de la gente y de Ôkiddo para no causar daño.

Los cuatros oyentes dejaron de masticar. Y se miraron mutuamente. Con desconfianza.

— Pero tranquilícense… ahora he sabido controlarme. — Al decir esto todos respiraron más calmadamente y siguieron masticando. — aunque en ocasiones me vuelvo loco sin poder evitarlo.

En ese momento Jûgo se puso de pie.

— ¿Ya te vas? — preguntó Naruto con la boca llena.

— Síp. Esa persona me debe estar esperando. — Jûgo empezó a caminar rumbo al intimidante bosque oscuro — Nos vemos luego.

— Gracias por la comida Jûgo-kun. — Dijeron los cuatro a la vez.

Momentos después, Naruto, Karin y Sasuke quedaron profundamente dormidos. Por el contrario Kakashi decidió vigilar las bombonas y el sueño de sus queridos pupilos.

* * *

Al día siguiente.

Sasuke se tomó la amabilidad de pescar unas cuantas truchas para el desayuno. Y en menos de una hora la mayoría del grupo había llenado su estómago. La mayoría. Exceptuando al rubio.

— ¡Naruto levántate! — gritó Karin enojada.

— Hmph. Dale un beso en la boca para ver si lo despiertas con tu aliento de pescado.

— hahaha que chistoso Uchiha-teme, pues tú también comiste pescado. — respondió la pelirroja tratando de guardar su compostura.

— ¡AHH CUIDADO ABAJO! — gritó el rubio luego de ser despertado por un balde de agua fría que le acababa de lanzar su queridísimo sensei.

— Ahora que ya despertaste podemos irnos. — dijo el peliblanco feliz.

— Pe-pero qué demonios… me duele la espalda y tengo hambre.

— No empieces con tus lloriqueos y vámonos ya para llegar antes que caiga la noche a Ôkiddo. — Karin levantó a su rubio pariente del suelo, le alcanzó la bombona y amablemente se la colocó en la espalda.

Caminaron más de lo que algún día creyeron poder caminar. Junto a una agradable brisa y el sonido de la corriente del rio. Finalmente cuando un hermoso ocaso adornó la tarde, el equipo llegó a la dichosa Ôkiddo. Una pequeña aldea rodeada por una gran muralla y una gran cantidad de flores, margaritas, amapolas, azucenas, tulipanes, narcisos, violetas, jazmines, claveles, lirios, entre otras flores. Karin simplemente se quedó encantada con la flora del lugar.

Rápidamente el grupo se dirigió a la mansión del Daimyô para entregar las molestas bombonas con cierta nostalgia. Al final de cuentas jamás supieron lo que se disponía en su interior. Y probablemente jamás lo sabrían.

Al día siguiente decidieron partir de la hermosa aldea. Naruto y sus compañeros estaban dichosos, con la frente en alto. Acababan de realizar su primera misión C, de manera exitosa. El Yondaime de seguro estaría muy orgulloso de ellos.

— Ahora que ésta misión fue un éxito, podemos empezar a realizar misiones rango B. — Naruto no podía tener una sonrisa más altanera como la que llevaba en ese momento. A lo que Kakashi le rodó una gota por la nuca.

— Para el carro Naruto, ese tipo de misiones son para Chûnin y…

— Ahora que lo nombra sensei — interrumpió el rubio con exagerada mueca — ¿Ha pensado en la posibilidad de decirle a mi padre que nos deje participar en los exámenes Chûnin? Por qué supongo que ya estamos preparados.

— Etto, me agarraste fuera de base Naruto, veras…

— ¡Ay sensei! Es porque no me ha enseñado suficientes jutsus ¿verdad? Sólo hemos practicado escalar árboles sin usar las manos y todas esas mierdas del control de chakra, ¿Cuándo nos va a enseñar verdaderas técnicas devastadoras? — le exigía Naruto. Pero Kakashi había dejado de prestarle atención desde hacía segundos. La causa de ello era que un hombre, de porte sospechoso, se encontraba de pie en medio del camino por donde el equipo transitaba. Sino fuera porque Kakashi no lo conocía, llegaría a la conclusión de que los estaba esperando.

— ¿Quién es ese sujeto? — inquirió Sasuke en voz baja.

— Sólo sigan caminando y no le presten atención. — Kakashi y sus alumnos siguieron caminando en silencio. El hombre en el medio del camino parecía una estatua. Tenía piel pálida, ojos verdes y dos puntos rojos en su frente, cabello blanco y largo recogido en dos coletas bajas, con unos pantalones marrones y sin camisa. No se movió ni un milímetro cuando Kakashi y los demás pasaron a su lado. Eso era demasiado sospechoso, pero ya no llevaban nada de valor. El día anterior habían entregado las bombonas, ¿Entonces que hacia ese tipo ahí?

Tal y como lo presintió Kakashi, el sujeto se movió bruscamente con intenciones de atacarlos. Situó específicamente su atención en Karin. La tomó por los cabellos y de manera brutal le dio un fuerte golpe en la nuca. A la pelirroja no le dio tiempo ni de gritar, sólo calló desmayada al suelo. Todo sucedió en fracciones de segundo.

— ¡Karin-onee! — gritó Naruto preocupado.

Kakashi se posicionó frente al hombre y lo atacó con su puño, éste se agachó y luego atacó al Hatake propiciándole en el estómago un golpe con la palma de la mano, de la cual salió una extraña arma parecida a un hueso, que perforó todo el estomagó de Kakashi. Pero éste sólo era un clon de sombras. El verdadero Kakashi se encontraba atrás del sujeto con un kunai apuntando a su cuello y otro hacia su espalda.

— Conque tú eres Kakashi Hatake, hijo del Colmillo Blanco de Konoha. — dijo el pálido individuo. Kakashi frunció el ceño desconcertado.

— Me alaga que sepas mi nombre pero yo no te conozco. — el sujeto sonrió y miró de reojo al peliblanco que mantenía la afilada arma en su cuello.

— Me llamo Kaguya Kimimaro. — Kakashi se desconcertó aún más. Joder seguía sin saber quién era ese bastardo. Trató de hacer memoria pero… ¡pero no recordaba! De seguro ni lo conocía. — Te preguntaras por que la violencia tan repentina, ¿verdad?

— Por lo visto quieres morir en este mismo momento. — dijo Kakashi moviendo peligrosamente el kunai a centímetros de su epidermis.

— No, no es necesario que nadie muera, yo sólo quiero a Karin.

— ¿A Karin? — preguntó Naruto alzando una ceja. ¿Por qué ese tipo quería a su Karin?

Kimimaro aprovechó el sobresalto de Kakashi para deshacerse del agarre y atacarlo con unas desagradables espadas de huesos que salían se las palmas de sus manos. Kakashi sacó dos kunai y se defendió. Tras varios golpes Kimimaro terminó de sacarse el largo y afilado hueso de la palma de su mano y se lo lanzó a Kakashi, a su vez éste le lanzó un kunai haciendo que ambas armas chocaran.

— ¡Naruto, Sasuke, llévense a Karin lejos de aquí, yo lo detendré! — exclamó Kakashi lanzando una serie de shuriken hacia Kimimaro. Naruto y Sasuke corrieron hasta Karin pero en medio trayecto los intercepto otro sujeto, el cual pateó a la pelirroja fuertemente hasta un árbol. Kami, Naruto se cabreó de sobremanera al ver aquello. Estaba a punto de gritarle mil y una barbaridades al maldito bastardo pero un detalle lo detuvo. El que acababa de patear a Karin tenía el cabello anaranjado, y aunque su vista estaba proyectada al suelo el Uzumaki reconoció aquella vestimenta. Ese era el chico que se habían conseguido en el bosque hace dos noches. Pero ahora la pregunta de los mil yenes, ¿Por qué coño Jûgo acababa de hacer eso?

— yo… yo necesito detenerlos… — susurró el peli naranja cabizbajo. — yo necesito salvarle la vida… yo necesito a esa chica… yo…

Naruto y Sasuke se miraron las caras desconcertados, cuando de repente…

— ¡MALDITOS HIJOS DE PUTA LOS MATARÉ! — gritó Jûgo con unas especie de marcas esparciéndose por un lado de su rostro. — ¡LOS MATARÉ ASÍ ME ENTREGUEN A LA PUTITA TAHEÑA! ¡LES QUITARÉ LA CABEZA JAJAJAJA! — reía como un loco. Su mano se convirtió en una gran garra marrón oscura y sus ojos se colorearon de un macabro negro con la pupila amarilla.

A sólo unos metros de allí Kakashi miró con preocupación la escena. Pero pronto se percató de que Kimimaro acababa de arrojarle a Karin una lanza de hueso como la que le había aventado a él hace momentos. En un veloz movimiento Kakashi tomó a su alumna y la recostó de un árbol cercano.

— Dame a Karin y yo le diré a Jûgo que no mate a tus otros dos alumnos. — propuso Kimimaro caminando hacia Kakashi. Éste se levantó y se posicionó delante de la pelirroja para protegerla. Luego miró de reojo a sus otros dos alumnos.

— _Chicos… sé que ustedes pueden derrotarlo._ — pensó Kakashi destapando su ojo izquierdo y serrando lentamente su ojo derecho. — No, yo pelearé junto a ti y ellos junto a Jûgo. — dictaminó el peliblanco dejando ver su Sharingan (Pupila giratoria).

— Jûgo los matará. ¿Prefieres perder la vida de dos alumnos a entregarme solamente uno? — Kakashi frunció el ceño.

— _Uzumaki Naruto… Uchiha Sasuke… ¿Podrán morir aquí? No, tengo que confiar en ellos._ — decidió el peliblanco. — Bajo ninguna circunstancia te entregaré a mis alumnos.

Kimimaro chasqueó la lengua fastidiado mientras que unos huesos salían de su mano hasta convertir todo su ante brazo en una puntiaguda y gruesa lanza de gran tamaño, que dirigió hacia Kakashi. Éste lo esquivó dando un salto y corriendo hacia el rio. Kimimaro más atrás lo persiguió.

No muy lejos de Karin, se encontraban los otros tres chicos envueltos en una atmosfera de tensión. Eso sin contar la gran cantidad de chakra que surgía de Jûgo.

— ¡Jûgo contrólate! ¿Qué coño te sucedió?

— Naruto cállate él no te escucha, está vuelto loco. — Naruto y Sasuke dieron un gran salto hacia atrás para esquivar un poderoso ataque del Jûgo desatado.

**Flashback, un día antes.**

Jûgo caminó por el bosque prácticamente a oscuras mientras una fresca brisa rosaba todo su cuerpo. Ya hacía una hora que se había encontrado con el amigable grupo de ninjas de Konoha y el peli naranja se sentía feliz de haberlos podido ayudar. Mayormente él se descontrolaba cuando se encontraba con personas extrañas en el bosque, pero en aquella ocasión estaba realmente relajado, y haberles ayudado en vez de atacarlos le apeteció mucho.

Minutos después, Jûgo llegó a su casa. Era una pequeña cabaña que contaba con lo fundamental, dos cuartos, una cocina, un baño y una sala. Al abrir la puerta se encontró con una persona albina de aspecto pálido sentada en medio de la sala, meditando.

— Hola Kimimaro-san, — saludó Jûgo sentándose a su lado. — ¿Cómo sigues?

— Me duele un poco el pecho, pero estoy bien Jûgo, no te preocupes. — respondió Kimimaro con un tono de voz extremadamente calmado. El peli naranja sonrió y le entregó una bola de arroz de las que traía en la canasta.

— Me encontré en el camino unos chicos ninjas muy amables que se dirigían a Ôkiddo, estaban hambrientos y les di de comer. — narró Jûgo a la vez que llevaba una bola de arroz a su boca.

— Lo sé. — dijo Kimimaro empezando a comer. Jûgo lo miró de manera desaprobatoria.

— Kimimaro-san, ¿acaso saliste de la casa? El doctor dijo que no deberías salir de noche.

— No seas exagerado Jûgo, yo estoy enfermo, no inválido. Necesitaba respirar aire fresco. — se defendió el albino. —Además deberías agradecer que salí a echar un vistazo a los alrededores.

— ¿Por qué?

— Porque creo que uno de los chicos que iban en el grupo que te encontraste en el camino puede curarme. — Esa noticia hizo que a Jûgo se le callera la bola de arroz de su mano del asombro. — No estoy completamente seguro de que pueda funcionar, pero al agudizar mis sentidos pude percibir un extraño chakra fluyendo a través de la chica pelirroja.

— Karin…

— No sé cómo demonios se llamará, pero ese tipo de chakra son muy extraños, nacen niños así de uno en un millón, y por casualidad es la segunda vez que me encuentro con este tipo de chicos. Su chakra tiene el poder de sanar a las personas a una velocidad increíble, y si se suministra cada cierto periodo del día reiteradas veces, se podría curar enfermedades como la mía. — concluyó Kimimaro levantándose. — Claro, que la chica tendría que morir.

— No me importa, — dijo Jûgo poniéndose de pie. — por el hecho de que Kimimaro-san se mantenga siempre a mi lado no me importa matarla y traerla.

— No puedes ir tu solo, en el grupo hay una persona muy poderosa, así que yo iré contigo. — se apresuró a decir. — de seguro se tardaran todo un día para llegar a Ôkiddo así que los esperaremos pasado mañana al amanecer por el mismo camino donde tú te topaste con ellos.

**Fin del Flashback**

— ¡SI NO ME ENTREGAN A KARIN VOY A MATARLOS MALDITOS! ¡VOY A ARRANCARLES LAS MANOS Y LAS PIERNAS JAJA! — gritaba Jûgo mientras corría atrás de Sasuke y Naruto atacando con su gruesa garra.

— Fûton: Kenkaze no Jutsu (Elem viento: Espada de viento) — Después de hacer un par de sellos Naruto soltó por su boca una fuerte corriente de aire dirigida hacia Jûgo. El peli anaranjado no logró evadir el ataque del rubio y fue impactado por la violenta ráfaga de viento, sin embargo luego de rodar estrepitosamente por el suelo, se levantó como si nada hubiese sucedido. Naruto frunció el ceño enfadado. Odiaba que hicieran ver sus poderosas técnicas de nivel Chûnin como simples jutsus de Genin. Así que Naruto se dispuso a usar su artillería pesada:

— Tajû Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Jutsu multi-clones del sombra) — Tanto Sasuke como Jûgo quedaron sorprendidos al ver como a su alrededor aparecían docenas de clones de Naruto, que sin pensarlo dos veces se a balancearon hacia Jûgo sin piedad alguna. Mientras el verdadero Naruto se posicionaba junto a Sasuke y veía la batalla de sus clones contra bipolar.

Nuevamente Naruto gruñó al ver como sus clones eran rápidamente derrotados por Jûgo. En menos de tres minutos la mayoría de los clones habían desaparecido, y al peli naranja parecía encantarle ser atacado y atacar por todas las direcciones ya que reía como un loco maniático. En uno de sus ataques de histeria, tomó el tronco de un árbol mediano y lo arrancó del suelo con raíces incluidas, y las aventó hacia los dos Genin de Konoha. Naruto se hiso a un lado del camino para esquivar el tronco, mientras Sasuke dio un gran salto y realizó un par de sellos manuales. Kami, ¡Al fin el Uchiha haría algo!

— Katon: Daihikaiten (Elem fuego: Llamarada de fuego) — Sasuke lanzó por su boca una gran pared de fuego dirigida hacia Jûgo.

El bipolar esquivó fácilmente el torrente de fuego dando un salto hacia atrás, pero luego se percató de que dos grandes shuriken escondidas atrás del fuego iban hacia él velozmente. Esquivó una pero la otra hirió su brazo derecho. Cosa que lo hizo gritar del enojo.

— Vaya parece que se cabreó. — comentó Naruto colocándose al lado del pelinegro. Luego de que el humo del se disipara, pudieron percatar de que el aspecto de Jûgo había cambiado. Ahora ambos brazos estaban cubiertos por una especie de coraza oscura y su cabello había crecido un poco. Y por supuesto, su chakra de alguna manera había aumentado.

Casi a una velocidad imperceptible para el ojo humano, Jûgo se trasladó hacia Sasuke y lo golpeó en el pecho. Tal golpe lo mandó a volar varios metros de distancia y cuando cayó al suelo causó un leve cráter. El peli naranja centró su atención en el rubio y le dio un rápido golpe que Naruto pudo evitar. Empezaron ambos una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo. Bueno, Naruto básicamente lo que hacía era esquivar los rápidos golpes que él otro le daba. No tenía tiempo de atacar ya que Jûgo era muy rápido. Trató de sacar un kunai pero el peli naranja le propició una poderosa patada que lo impactó contra varios árboles.

Joder, a Naruto le dolió todo el cuerpo, pero no podía darse el lujo de estarse quejando como una anciana. Difícilmente se colocó de pie, luego se percató de que Jûgo estaba a punto de atacarlo nuevamente. Kami sus golpes eran fuertes y rápidos. ¿Qué coño podía hacer para derrotarlo?

— ¡Apártate Naruto! — gritó Sasuke apareciendo en escena. Tras unos breves segundos de inactividad, Naruto reaccionó y subió a la rama de un árbol. — ¡Katon: Gôkakyû no Jutsu! (Elem Fuego: Jutsu gran bola de fuego) — exclamó el Uchiha para luego expulsar una gran bola de fuego hacia Jûgo.

Naruto y Sasuke se apartaron del peli naranja y se posicionaron en medio del camino. Su respiración era agitada y las gotas de sudor rodaban por sus mejillas. Estaban extremadamente cansados y su chakra se estaba acabando. Ese punto tenía a los dos chicos preocupados. Pero su preocupación aumentó más cuando vieron a Jûgo sin un solo rasguño, riendo como un demente psicominiático.

— ¡JAJAJA ESO ES TODO LO QUE TIENEN, MIERDECILLAS! — gritó Jûgo mientras tomaba unas ramas secas que había en el camino y las aventaba a toda velocidad contra los chicos. Ambos las esquivaron, pero no se percataron de que esa tan sólo era una distracción para atacar verdaderamente. Jûgo se movió hasta Sasuke y lo golpeó en el rostro.

Vaya golpe. Casi lo mata.

Sasuke rodó hasta el rio y calló en las frías aguas. Maldición, le dolía toda la cara. Por poco y el bastardo no le disloca la quijada. Pero no se podía quedar ahí quieto a esperar convertirse en comida para las pirañas. Así que Sasuke sacó fuerzas de quien sabe dónde, y se puso de pie encima de la corriente del rio.

En tierra firme Naruto estaba siendo atacado fermente por Jûgo, sin embargo el rubio se defendía y no dejaba que ningún golpe lo tocara. Sasuke salió del rio y se posicionó a unos metros de Naruto. Jûgo observó con sed se sangre a ambos chicos, y en un rápido movimiento tomó una rama de árbol, que más bien parecía una lanza otorgada por la naturaleza, y la aventó hacia Naruto a una velocidad supersónica. Era casi imposible, no, era imposible que el rubio la pudiese esquivar. Demonios, si esa cosa llegaba a Naruto, podría matarlo…

En ese instante el corazón de Sasuke latió rápidamente. Luego sintió como su vista era más nítida y su flujo de chakra aumentaba. Sus ojos se volvieron de un color rojo con un pequeño aspa al lado de su pupila. Esa era una sensación nunca antes experimentada por el Uchiha.

— _Puedo ver los movimientos más lentamente._ — se dijo el Uchiha mientras corría velozmente hacia Naruto. Luego no tuvo otra alternativa que colocarse al frente de él, lo que causó que la lanza atravesara su pecho. Todo eso ocurrió en segundos.

Jûgo no paraba de reírse como un loco, mientras Naruto miraba horrorizado como su compañero caía al suelo.

— S-Sasuke… — dijo Naruto acercándose al pelinegro con preocupación. La herida de la lanza en su pecho comenzó a sangrar descontroladamente. La sangre incluso le llegó a salpicar una mejilla al rubio.

— Hmph, pareces un gatito asustado, fracasado. — balbució Sasuke difícilmente.

— ¡Idiota! ¿Por qué te atravesaste? Eres un idiota.

— No lo sé, mi cuerpo prácticamente se movió solo. — Naruto abrió sus ojos sorprendido al escuchar eso.

— Sasuke no te atrevas a morirte, aun no te conviertes en un líder ANBU.

— Yo creo que no podré… buscar a esa persona… — susurró Sasuke mientras serraba los ojos lentamente. — porque… no siento mis piernas. — luego Sasuke dejó de respirar.

— ¡JAJAJA! ¡AHORA TU SERÁS EL PRÓXIMO JAJAJA! — Gritó Jûgo con emoción.

— Maldito. — dijo Naruto mientras se levantaba. Extremadamente enojado. Una especie de chakra color rojo empezó a surgir de la piel del rubio y sus ojos se tornaron rojos con la pupila alargada. Sus uñas y colmillos aumentaron de tamaño y las marcas en sus mejillas se intensificaron.

**— Es hora de que te de una mano, Naruto. **— habló una voz femenina en el interior del Uzumaki.

Repentinamente Naruto corrió colérico hacia Jûgo y lo golpeó en el rostro, luego le dio una patada el cual hizo que impactara en una columna de árboles, los cuales quedaron destrozados debido a la magnitud del ataque.

— Vaya te lo tenías bien guardado bastardo. — comentó Jûgo levantándose y corriendo hacia Naruto. — ¡TE MATARÉ!

Naruto también corrió hasta Jûgo haciendo que sus puños impactaran violentamente. Una gran garra del chakra del Kyûbi surgió de la mano de Naruto, con la cual tomó al peli naranja y lo aventó con todas sus fuerzas. Este voló muchos metros y luego cayó al suelo formando un profundo cráter. Naruto corrió nuevamente hacia Jûgo para seguir atacándolo y acribillándolo. Ahora el rubio era el maniático, quería ver muerto a ese desgraciado.

Jûgo se levantó difícilmente del suelo y al instante se percató de que el rubio estaba en frente de él. Se veía bastante molesto, con una larga cola de chakra a sus espaldas. Eso sin mencionar la inmensa cantidad de poder que brotaba de su interior, que incluso Kakashi y Kimimaro pudieron sentir. A su vez, el peli naranja se percató que a unos metros de su espalda había un gran risco, podría calcular como de sesenta metros. Es decir, que prácticamente estaba rodeado.

— Te vez realmente molesto, — dijo Jûgo mirando fijamente los demoniacos ojos de Naruto. —parece ser que acabo de matar a alguien importante para ti. Sabes, ¡NO LO LAMENTO! ¡TE VOY A MATAR A TI Y A TODOS JAJAJA! — gritó el bipolar empezando a correr hacia Naruto.

— ¡CÁLLATE! — Con su mano y su cola Naruto hizo una bola de chakra comprimido, y corrió hasta Jûgo de la misma forma.

Finalmente el ataque del rubio terminó siendo mucho mayor que el ataque de Jûgo. La bola de chakra impactó el cuerpo del peli naranja y lo envió hacia el fondo del risco.

Luego de unos minutos de silencio y de respiración agitada, Naruto fue regresando lentamente a su apariencia natural. El chakra del Kyûbi fue disminuyendo hasta que desapareció completamente. El rubio calló sobre sus rodillas, agotado. Y luego miró sus manos con asombro.

— _¿Qué fue eso?_ _Acaso ese fue el poder… del Kyûbi _— se preguntó.

.

.

.

Mientras tanto en un lugar cercano al rio, Kakashi y Kimimaro mantenían un violento combate, que ya había dejado una gran porción del área destrozada. El peliblando de Konoha acababa de alzar una enorme pared de tierra para protegerse de uno de los peligrosos ataques del otro albino pero esas armas parecían indestructibles. Ya Kakashi lo había estudiado con su Sharingan. Esa especie de técnicas que usaba Kimimaro tenía que ser de algún Kekkei Genkai el cual le permitía manipular su estructura ósea en medio del combate. Incluso podía usar su columna vertebral como látigo y no sufrir daño absoluto. Además de que sus huesos eran condenadamente fuertes, casi como el acero. En ese momento Kimimaro acababa de atacarle con los huesos de sus dedos, los cuales servían como proyectiles y atravesaban cualquier cosa. Kakashi tuvo que dar un gran salto y hacer otra barrera de tierra para pensar en las posibilidades que tenía.

—_ Tengo que acabar con este tipo para ir con Naruto y Sasuke… _— pensó Kakashi. — _Este maldito Kimimaro es veloz y poderoso, pero al parecer está gastando su energía muy rápido. Siento una obstrucción en su interior que lo debilita_.

Mientras tanto Kimimaro se estaba preparando para dar un gran golpe. De sus dos brazos salieron dos puntiagudas lanzas las cuales unió formando un gran arma, del cual incluso brotaba chakra.

— _Estoy débil… debo acabar con esto lo antes posible. _— concluyó el peliblanco corriendo a toda velocidad en dirección a la enorme pared de tierra. La traspasó como si ésta fuera simple mantequilla. Pero luego notó que Kakashi no se encontraba atrás de la dichosa protección de tierra. Encima de todo, Kimimaro sintió un breve mareo y una ligera puntada en el corazón debido a su enfermedad. Los efectos de la ardua lucha con el Ninja Copia de Konoha se estaban haciendo evidentes.

En cuestiones de segundo, Kakashi salió de debajo de la tierra con una poderosa concentración de chakra Raiton (Elem Rayo) en su mano.

— ¡Raikiri! (Millar de pájaros) — luego atravesó el pecho de Kimimaro sin que este pudiera incluso moverse para evitarlo. — Esto es lo que le sucede a los bastardos que se meten con mis alumnos. — Kimimaro empezó a sangrar por la boca, y cuando Kakashi sacó su mano del interior del albino, éste calló al suelo. Muerto.

Kakashi trancó su ojo izquierdo y luego lo tapó con su banda de Konoha. Vaya, ese tipo Kimimaro había sido un buen contrincante que lo había llevado al límite. Sin embargo se estaba metiendo con algo muy importante para el Hatake, y éste no perdonaba. Quizá si se fuesen conocido en otras circunstancias, hubieran sido buenos compañeros…

Dejando a un lado ese tema, Kakashi corrió velozmente hacia el lugar donde se había separado de su grupo para socorrerlos, y en breve observó a Karin tirada en el suelo.

— Karin, Karin despierta. — decía el sensei mientras tambaleaba a su pelirroja alumna en el suelo.

— S-sensei… — Karin abrió lentamente los ojos mientras se iba incorporando con ayuda del albino. — ¿Qué sucedió?

— Tenemos que buscar a Naruto y a Sasuke, levántate. — espetó sin más explicación. Karin sólo asintió y se levantó para seguir a su sensei.

Ambos corrieron varios metros rio arriba, y pronto se percataron de la devastación de ese trazo del bosque. Las ramas estaban quemadas, los arboles estaban arrancados y destrozados, todo el lugar estaba destruido. Pero la atención de Karin se proyectó específicamente a un cuerpo que yacía a un lado del camino.

— ¡Por Kami-sama Kakashi-sensei! ¡Es Sasuke! — gritó la pelirroja corriendo hacia su compañero. Más atrás iba un sensei muy preocupado. Maldición. ¡Maldición! Sasuke se veía en muy mal estado.

— ¡Sasuke! Por Kami. — exclamó Karin tumbándose al suelo para socorrer a su amigo. Joder, menos mal que ella era ninja médico, de lo contrario… no, no querían ni pensarlo. Sasuke se recuperaría. Kakashi levantó al pelinegro sutilmente mientras Karin sacaba el punzante arma que había penetrado su pecho. Al instante la herida empezó a sangrar más. Sasuke estaba más que pálido, blanco debido a la gran pérdida de sangre.

— Maldición no está respirando, tampoco siento su pulso. — informó el peliblanco mientras que palpaba la muñeca y el cuello de Sasuke en una búsqueda desesperada por sentir los signos vitales del pelinegro.

En un breve momento de lucidez Karin recordó que afortunadamente llevaba consigo el estuche de primeros auxilios que le había regalado su maestra Shizune. La pelirroja sacó apresuradamente una jeringa del dicho bolso y optó por sacarse un poco de sangre de su brazo.

— ¿Qué haces? — preguntó Kakashi.

— saco un poco de mi sangre para inyectársela a Sasuke.

— ¿Tu sangre? — repitió confundido. — ¿Qué tiene tu sangre?

— Shizune-san no ha logrado entender a qué se debe esto, pero en mi sangre está presente una especie de chakra capaz de sanar las heridas rápidamente. Con ello y con mi jutsu medico quizás… poder salvarle la vida. — dijo decidida. — Tengo que hacerlo.

— permíteme ayudarte. — Kakashi tomó la jeringa y empezó a sustraer la sangre de su alumna para luego inyectársela a Sasuke en el cuello, específicamente en la arteria carótida. Eso lo repitieron ocho veces, pero lo que lograban era que la herida sangrara aún más. En ese momento Karin juntó sus manos en el pecho de Sasuke y empezó su jutsu de curación…

Pronto se empezaron a manifestar las acciones de la pelirroja en el organismo de pelinegro. Su color fue regresando a la normalidad, la hemorragia cesó y la herida se serró levemente.

— Ya puedo sentir su pulso Karin. — indicó Kakashi sintiendo como el alma le volvía al cuerpo. Maldición, por poco y pedía a otro amigo.

— Karin-onee, Kakashi-sensei… — dijo Naruto acercándose a sus compañeros. El rubio entristeció su mirada al ver a Sasuke tirado en el suelo, sin embargo Karin se levantó y lo miró con una tierna sonrisa. Estaba pálida por la cantidad de sangre que donó a su compañero y agotada por el jutsu médico, pero en su rostro se manifestaba un gran alivio.

— No te preocupes Naruto, él está bien. La rama no tocó su corazón pero si perforó un pulmón así que tenemos que llevarlo a Ôkiddo para que reciba atención medica cuanto antes. — Naruto también se vio muy aliviado con aquella noticia.

— Bien, entonces vamos.

.

.

.

Sasuke fue trasladado de regreso a Ôkiddo para tratar sus heridas con los médicos de la aldea. El equipo 7 permaneció una semana en dicha aldea para esperar una mejora en el organismo del pelinegro. De la misma forma Kakashi pudo descansar debidamente ya que usar el Sharingan debilitaba su cuerpo, y Karin y Naruto tuvieron mucho tiempo para dar largos paseos alrededor de la aldea y hacer varias amistades. Bueno, Naruto era Naruto, creando vínculos por doquier. Y Karin, bueno ella siempre procurando que su rubio no causara problemas en el lugar.

* * *

Ya en Konoha…

El equipo volvió a su aldea. Su hermosa aldea oculta entre las hojas.

— Ah… por fin estamos de vuelta. — comentó Karin respirando el fresco aire.

— Espero que te haya gustado mucho tu primera misión rango C Naruto, — Ironizó Kakashi sonriendo cariñosamente. — ¿Deseas que le diga al Yondaime que nos asigne una rango B?

— Etto… — Naruto se rascó la nuca apenado. — prefiero seguir cortando césped y recuperando gatos perdidos de señoras gordas. Es mejor que a partir de ahora nos concentremos en nuestro entrenamiento ya que aún nos falta mucho por aprender para ser poderosos. — ¡Vaya! A Kakashi le dio mucha felicidad esa apelación por parte de su rubio e imperativo alumno. Parece que sus oídos no escucharían reclamos referentes a las misiones por un buen tiempo.

— Bien, entonces iré a hacer el reporte de la misión. — Kakashi se despidió. — Nos vemos luego chicos.

— Yo también me largo a mi casa… tengo ganas de dormir. — dijo Karin despidiéndose de sus amigos.

El sol se encontraba en el punto máximo del firmamento, quemando literalmente las cabezas de esos dos chicos, que se dirigían a sus respectivas moradas.

— Pareces una vieja inválida. — comentó Naruto con rostro serio, haciendo énfasis al constante cojeo del vendado Sasuke.

— Cállate fracasado.

— ¿Estás seguro que no desea que la acompañe a su casa? Sasuke oba-chan.

— ¡Ya deja de molestarme Naruto! — gritó Sasuke enojado. — Lárgate de mí vista, yo me sé el camino a mi casa.

— Como digas…

De repente, una muy hermosa mujer pelinegra con unos voluptuosos senos se acercó a Sasuke y lo abrazó efusivamente. Todo al frente del rubio, el cual deseo ser él quien fuera abrazado por ella. Fuera quien fuera esa hermosa mujer.

— ¡Sasuke-chan estaba muy preocupada por ti! ¿Qué te sucedió? — preguntó la pelinegra mirando a Sasuke muy preocupadamente.

— Mamá no me abraces tan fuerte que me duele todo el dorso.

¡Esa era la mamá de Sasuke! ¡Kami-sama, pero que mamá tan bonita! Quizás he de allí la natural belleza de Amaya.

— Jovencito tienes que ser más cuidadoso, si te llegan a matar en una misión perderé a mi único adorado hijo hombre por el que he luchado siempre. ¿A caso quieres dejarme sin generación masculina?

— Mamá no seas tan dramática… — Sasuke se sonrojó de la vergüenza. — no en medio de la calle.

— Nada de eso jovencito. Soy tu madre y mi deber es preocuparme por mi hijo. Ven, súbete en mi espala, te llevaré a casa.

— ¡Mamá!

— ¡Hasta luego Sasuke-chan! — se burló Naruto caminando hacia su residencia con las manos dentro de sus bolcillos.

— Maldito… — susurró Sasuke subiéndose a la espalda de Mikoto. A regañadientes claro.

* * *

¡Konnishiwa lectores!

— He aquí mi decima maravilla. ¡Me gustó escribir mucho este capítulo! Como pudieron ver, Kimimaro no tuvo mucha oportunidad contra Kakashi principalmente porque en esta ocasión no tenía el sello maldito, ya que nunca existió un sello maldito en éste fic. Además, esta vez mostré a un Naruto más habilidoso y decidido que el Uchiha, el cual siempre estuvo un paso adelante que el rubio. Siempre le pasaban las cosas malas al Uzumaki. Pero esta vez le di el respectivo reconocimiento, y a su vez puse a Sasuke como el saco de boxeo jajaja, y eso es sólo el comienzo de lo que le pasará a continuación jajaja.

**— Por Kami insecto, eres malvada.** — comentó una tenebrosa voz.

— ¡Kurama-sama! Por fin despertó, vaya usted si duerme.

**— Callate ya mocoso impertinente y pasa a las respuestas de los review pasados que quiero seguir durmiendo.**

— Como usted ordene Kurama-sama…

**Kurosaki Uzumaki 1:** Hola amigo, gracias a dios que te gustó el Lemon, lo hice con mucho cariño para ustedes. Espero que también te haya gustado esta aventurada misión. Gracias x comentar.

**Obito Hatake13:** gracias, muchas gracias por tu comentario :') No dejes de decirme que te pareció este. Cuídate, nos leemos luego.

**Misaki Yagami:** Si pero sólo cuando está un poco pasada de tragos jajaja! Beuno aquí leíste la continuación, espero que te haya gustado, nos leemos! Gracias x comentar.

**mat321:** Si fue una buena mamada la que le dio Amaya cierto? XD Bueno aquí tuviste el siguiente capítulo, espero haya sido de tu agrado. Estamos pendientes, nos leemos luego. Gracias x comentar!

**POCHO102:** Gomenasai pero Jajajaja! Ya van cuatro capítulos y aun me estoy burlando de tus penas… pero ya poniéndome seria, que bueno que te gustaron los Lemos mi querido sensei, aun no has visto los trios… bueno tú ya sabes de mis planes jejeje (risa pervertida) y bueno lo de las chicas del harem ya te lo aclaré en foros DZ. Espero que este capítulo te haya agradado, gracias x comentar. Cuídate.

**Light-sama:** Hola que tal, bienvenido a mi fic n_n, tu review no fue muy informativo pero supongo que te gustó la historia jeje, gracias x comentar.

**Nagato Uzumaki:** Que tal mi querido lector, me alegra mucho que te hayan gustado los lemon del capítulo anterior. Estoy muy feliz, mi cometido se cumplió. Y dalo por seguro, esas tres hermosas chicas van para el harem de Naruto de seguro. Si quieres saber más de las mujeres que tendrá el Uzumaki a su disposición chequea este fic en el foro DZ, está con el mismo nombre. Bien, nos leemos luego, bye!

Bien sin más nada que decir, ¡nos leemos pronto! '3'


	11. The Children of Kazekage

**Derecho de Autor**

Naruto, todos sus personajes, sus ambientes y paisajes pertenecen al señor Masashi Kishimoto.

**Advertenicas:**

Lemon. Ooc leve de un personaje (Gaara)

**Algunas Aclaraciones.**

—Diálogo del personaje.

—_Pensamiento del Personaje._

**— Diálogo del Bijû**

**— _Pensamiento del Bijû_**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

**The Children of Kazekage**

* * *

Una serena brisa movía tenuemente los violetas cabellos de la poderosa Kunoichi de las Serpientes que se encontraba de pie al frente de su rubio pupilo. El rubio estaba tirado en el suelo del estadio. Parecía muerto, pero sólo estaba medio muerto. Día a día los entrenamientos de Anko eran más fuertes, más dinámicos, más mortales. En cualquier momento Menma quedaría inconsciente.

— Estoy muy cansado sensei — logró pronunciar luego de un extenso momento de respiración agitada. — ¿Podemos tomar un descanso? — Anko serró sus ojos y suspiró de manera desaprobatoria.

— Bien, hasta aquí llegará el entrenamiento de hoy. — concluyó ella dándole la espalda con los brazos cruzados. Menma la miró estupefacto al no recibir como respuesta un estruendoso grito, una picada de serpiente o una gran patada, como era de costumbre cuando rogaba por descanso.

— ¿Está hablando en serio sensei? — dijo él sentándose.

— Sí cachorro, — repitió la peli violeta agachándose al frente del rubio. — pero cierra los ojos que te tengo una sorpresa. — Menma alzó una ceja extrañado y luego accedió a la petición de su sensei. Cerró los ojos.

— Sensei espero que no sea nada pervertido, mire que estamos en un lugar público. — Anko rió divertida y luego empezó a colocarle algo en la cabeza.

— Ya puedes abrirlos. — Menma abrió los ojos y se encontró con dos redondos y suaves pechos prácticamente al frente de su rostro, eso lo hizo sonrojar y echarse para atrás levemente. — ¡Tadan! — exclamó Anko señalando la frente de su pupilo. Menma parpadeó confuso por unos segundos y enseguida palpó su frente. Tenía una banda.

Una banda. ¡La banda protectora de Konoha!

— ¡Oh gracias sensei! — exclamó Menma abrazando cariñosamente a Anko y hundiendo su rostro en aquellos par de pechos suavecitos. Joder, y él que algún día llegó a pensar que jamás obtendría aquella anhelada banda. Pero a partir de ese momento la cargaría en su frente, y jamás se la quitaría. — Esto significa que soy Genin ¿verdad? — preguntó Menma separándose de la cálida área y observando como Anko asentía.

Menma sonrió ampliamente. Qué bien se sentía lograr algo por la cual había luchado arduamente.

— Y espero que esta semana te esfuerces hasta morir en todas las prácticas porque te tengo otra sorpresita, — dijo Anko afectuosamente. — pero aun no me han confirmado nada así que esa sorpresita te la daré para la próxima semana.

— Entonces no hay nada que perder, vamos a seguir practicando. — expresó Menma con nuevos y renovados ánimos y fuerzas.

— ¡Esa es la aptitud que me gusta cachorro! — exclamó la peli violeta sin quedarse atrás. En breves momentos ya ambos estaban empezando a practicar nuevamente.

* * *

En otro lugar de la aldea, específicamente en Ichiraku…

Naruto llegó al abasto de comida y se sentó en una de las sillas. Todas estaban disponibles ya que no había ningún cliente. Kushina no había podido hacerle su adorado almuerzo ya que se le había presentado una diligencia urgente al cual asistir. Ella era ANBU, y de las buenas. Por esa razón casi nunca se encontraba en la casa, y a veces a la pelirroja le correspondía realizar misiones nocturnas, por días, o por semanas.

— Que tal viejo, Ayame-chan. — saludó Naruto al ver salir a Teuchi y su hija de la cocina.

— Que tal Naruto, — saludó el viejo dueño del pequeño restaurante. — ¿te encargo cuatro tazones de ramen como de costumbre?

— ¡Hai! — exclamó el rubio con gran sonrisa.

— H-hola Naruto-kun. — saludó Ayame nerviosa y sonrojándose levemente en el acto. Se veía realmente bonita sonrojándose. Naruto la saludó con un gesto de mano y una hermosa sonrisa, de esas que caracterizan al rubio Uzumaki. Al verlo sonreír Ayame se sonrojó aún más y rápidamente entró a la cocina. No quería que el rubio la notara sonrojándose de esa manera.

— _¿Por qué será que ella me hace recordar tanto a Hinata? _— se preguntó Naruto apoyando sus manos en la mesa del establecimiento. —_ Es tan amable conmigo y a veces me da ramen gratis escondido del viejo. Ese sonrojo suyo cada vez que me ve le hace lucir tan adorable. _— pensó al recordar el gran sonrojo en las mejillas de Ayame. —_ Un momento, ella actúa de la misma manera como Hinata actúa con mi hermano. Sera que… yo le gusto._

— Aquí está tu ramen. — dijo la castaña sacando al rubio de su ensimismamiento. Tras el sobresalto de él y el nerviosismo de ella, el tazón de ramen caliente se derramó en el pantalón y entrepierna de Naruto. Lo que se escuchó luego fue el chillido de dolor del rubio. — ¡Oh maldición, lo lamento tanto! Soy una idiota. — dijo Ayame con semblante de devastación, corriendo hasta Naruto con un pañuelo en su mano. — ¡Soy tan idiota! — volvió a exclamar.

— No digas eso Ayame-chan, — La castaña se acercó al rubio y empezó a limpiar el área derramada con el ramen. — lo hiciste sin querer.

Repentinamente el momento se tornó extraño. Tenso pero no incómodo. Ayame pasó el pañuelo por la entrepierna de Naruto para limpiar el área. Ella tenía que limpiar las zozobras del ramen que había derramado. Pero eso estaba logrando otro resultado. Una sensación muy agradable para el rubio.

— Es que… a veces soy muy torpe y… — masculló Ayame mirando fijamente el rostro de Naruto con un sonrojo que se extendió hasta sus orejas. — tú haces que yo…

— ¿Yo hago que tú que…? — Naruto tomó la mano de Ayame que lo estaba "limpiando" y empezó a acariciar más lentamente su entrepierna. Ayame siguió su tarea mientras el rubio abría sutilmente su boca para liberar leves gemidos, que se podían calificar como suspiros casi imperceptibles. Sólo Ayame lo escuchaba y sólo ella se calentaba al verlo así por su causa.

— ¡Naruto-kun! — la voz de Amaya causó un gran sobresalto tanto en Naruto como en Ayame. Más en Ayame, quien velozmente se separó de Naruto, saludó a la Uchiha y apresurada entró a la cocina. El rubio se mordió los labios para no lanzar una carcajada. Demonios, no sabía por qué, pero toda esa situación le causó risa.

— Amaya-chan ¿cómo estás? — saludó el rubio.

— Bien. ¿Qué cosa hacia ella? — preguntó Amaya con semblante inquisitivo. Él sabía que iba a realizar esa pregunta. Joder.

— ¿Oh te refieres a lo de hace un segundo? Es que el tazón de ramen se calló y Ayame-chan me estaba ayudando a limpiarme y etto, ¿Cómo sigue Sasuke? — Naruto cambió sutilmente de tema. Ya, tenía que practicar eso de las mentiras porque era un pésimo mentiroso.

— Aun le duele todo el cuerpo pero trata de no quejarse tanto. — respondió la Uchiha simulando una sonrisa.

— Oh Naruto lo lamento, ya mi hija me dijo lo que sucedió pero aquí tienes otro plato. — interrumpió Teuchi entregándole un nuevo y calentito plato con delicioso ramen. — Buen día Amaya-san, ¿Tú también quieres un plato con ramen?

— Si por favor. — respondió la pelinegra sonriendo y sentándose al lado de Naruto.

— Oe Amaya-chan. — aludió Naruto tratando de empezar algún tipo de conversación.

— ¿Sí?

— ¿Tú sabes a quien quiere buscar Sasuke-teme? — Amaya alzó una ceja en señal de confusión. — Él me dijo que su objetivo era volverse poderoso para traer a alguien de vuelta a la aldea… ¿Tú sabes a quién? — Amaya asintió ya sabiendo a que se refería el rubio y luego suspiró nostálgica.

— Dudo mucho que él te lo diga, y creo que como su único amigo deberías saberlo así que seré yo quien lo cuente.

— ¿Contarme? ¿Contarme qué cosa?

— Pero esto no se lo digas a nadie. — exigió Amaya señalando a Naruto con su dedo.

El Uzumaki asintió mientras succionaba unos fideos de su ramen.

— Fugaku-san tuvo otro hijo con mi madre aparte de Sasuke, su hermano mayor. — Naruto por poco y se ahoga con el ramen.

— ¡Sasuke tiene un hermano mayor!

— Sí. — dijo la pelinegra sonriendo melancólica. — Él era extremadamente retraído con la mayoría de las personas, pero con Sasuke y conmigo él se mostraba tal y como verdaderamente era, amable, cariñoso… un hermano mayor ejemplar. Constantemente nos ayudaba a entrenar para convertirnos en fuertes ninjas como él y siempre nos hablaba de lo significativo que era el amor y la importancia de proteger a las personas que amábamos.

— ¿Y qué sucedió con él? — interrumpió Naruto tras la pausa de la pelinegra. Ésta serró los ojos y luego empezó a narrar lo sucedido.

Flash Back

Lo que cambió el destino del hermano mayor de Sasuke sucedió hace seis años. Una noche oscura y con luna llena. Esa noche Uchiha Itachi mató brutal y despiadadamente a su propio padre, Uchiha Fugaku, con el fin de substraerle sus ojos para despertar un raro Dôjutsu del clan Uchiha llamado Mangekyô Sharingan, el cual le proporcionaría un poder sin igual. Las oscuras y macabras causas del Uchiha aún se desconocen, pero aquel que mata a su padre sólo por poder de seguro no querrá nada bueno.

Esa misma noche, Itachi entró al cuarto de su hermano y lo despertó de un profundo sueño.

— ¿Hermano? — musitó el pequeño Sasuke soñoliento frotándose los ojos para poder agudizar su vista.

— Sasuke… todo esto lo hago por tu bien y el de las personas que amo. — Sasuke lo miró con inocencia. Sin saber a qué se refería su hermano mayor, asintió. El Uchiha mayor acarició con cariño la cabeza de su pequeño hermano, sabiendo que sería la última vez que lo haría. Y con un golpe rápido en la nuca dejó a Sasuke inconsciente.

Al siguiente día tuvieron que trasladar a Sasuke al hospital ya que su ojo izquierdo había sido remplazado por otro. Los médicos nuca supieron que fue exactamente lo que Itachi hizo con Sasuke, pero el remplazo en su ojo no ponía ningún riesgo futuro así que no le tomaron importancia. De ahí la cicatriz en su ojo.

Uchiha Itachi huyó de Konoha y se convirtió en un exiliado. Nadie sabría decir en qué lugar se encuentra actualmente ni cuáles son sus planes. Una mente tan extraña y retorcida como la de ese sujeto no podría ser entendida fácilmente. No obstante, Sasuke jamás olvido las palabras que su hermano mayor le dijo antes de marcharse, y eso lo atormentó siempre. Luego se planteó una meta. Buscar respuestas. Encontrar una respuesta al por qué su hermano mató a su propio padre.

Fin del Flash Back.

— Sasuke nii-san quiere traer a Itachi nii-san ya que piensa que él es inocente de todos los cargos que se le acusan en la aldea. — concluyó Amaya abriendo sus ojos y encontrándose con un Naruto sorprendido y engullendo su segundo plato de ramen.

— Vaya… ¿Y tú que piensas respecto a eso? — preguntó él luego de tragar.

— Bueno, yo—

— ¡Naru-kun! — Karin llegó al lugar interrumpiendo toda conversación que ahí se llevaba a cabo. — te estaba buscando, Yondaime-sama nos quiere en su oficina para otra misión. — informó la pelirroja luego retirándose del local.

Amaya le dio un tic nervioso en la ceja.

— ¿Naru…kun? — repitió la Uchiha sombríamente. — ¿Por qué razón ahora ella te dice 'Naru-kun'? — a Naruto le rodó una gota por la frente.

— Después de una misión que tuvimos en el País del Arroz ella me empezó a llamar de esa forma, — respondió Naruto acercándose a la Uchiha. — pero no te pongas así preciosa… tú también puedes llamarme como tú quieras. — le susurró. — La próxima vez que nos veamos procuraré que sea en un sitio más privado.

Luego de un fugaz beso, Naruto se dirigió al trabajo de su padre, dejando a una Uchiha sonrojada y suspirando.

* * *

En la Torre del Hokage…

¡PLASSS!

El rubio por poco y tumba la puerta del despacho de su padre, sobresaltando a todos los presentes, los cuales no eran muchos. Sólo la pelirroja y el Yondaime. Naruto se aproximó al escritorio de su padre aun con la respiración agitada por el reciente trote que había dado hasta ese lugar.

— ¿Y dónde está el tuerto? — preguntó Karin mirando hacia todas las direcciones.

— Si te refieres a Sasuke-kun, él no podrá realizar la misión con ustedes ya que se encuentra de reposo por lo sucedido en Ôkiddo. — informó Minato.

— ¿Y Kakashi-sensei? — esta vez era Naruto el que preguntaba mientras buscaba con la mirada un cabello blanco y puntiagudo.

— Él tampoco podrá acompañarlos ya que un pariente suyo tuvo un percance en una misión peligrosa y se ofreció a ir como refuerzo.

— ¿Entonces… iremos nosotros dos solos? — preguntó Karin empezando a sentir su corazón vibrar y latir más rápidamente. Kami, Naruto y ella. Solos. ¡Por fin!

— ¡Por supuesto que no! — espetó Minato acabando con la ilusión de la pelirroja. — La misión se trata de ir a Sunagakure (Aldea de la Arena) para escoltar a los hijos del Kazekage hasta nuestra aldea. Obviamente no los dejaré ir solos a otro país.

— ¿Una misión de escolta? — preguntó Naruto con un puchero. — Acaso esos hijos del Kazekage no pueden defenderse ellos solos.

— Etto… — Minato también había pensado eso. — bueno yo soy amigo del Kazekage y sé que él siempre fue muy sobre protector con sus hijos desde que su esposa murió. Y siendo apenas unos Genin es muy riesgoso que ellos vengan solos por el peligroso bosque.

— ¿Y para que los hijos del Kazekage vendrán? — inquirió la de lentes.

— Supongo que es porque la fecha de los exámenes Chûnin están próximas y Konoha será la sede de dichos exámenes. — respondió Minato.

— Cierto, los exámenes Chûnin… — dijo Naruto más para sí mismo.

— Pero aun no nos ha dicho con quién iremos. — recordó Karin.

— Por causa de estos mismos exámenes estamos un poco solicitados por otras aldeas así que no hay muchos ninjas disponibles. El único Jônin que los puede acompañar es Shion-san.

— ¿¡Shion!? — exclamó Karin sobresaltando al rubio a su lado. — ¡La hija de Tsunade-san!

— Así es.

— ¡Kami ella es una gran kunoichi! — expresó la pelirroja ilusionada. — ¡Es tan hermosa, inteligente y se rumorea que tiene una gran habilidad especial! ¡Estoy ansiosa por viajar con ella!

Minato sonrió y luego extendió la solicitud de la misión a Naruto.

— Ustedes dos espérenla mañana a las 7 de la mañana, en la puerta de Konoha. — indicó el Yondaime. — Ella sabe el camino hacia Suna.

— ¡Hai! — en ese mismo momento ambos Genin dejaron la sala del Hokage, mientras Minato suspiraba cansado.

* * *

Al siguiente día, en la puerta principal de Konoha…

Una fresca brisa mañana acompañó a Karin la cual había sido la primera en llegar al área pautada por el Yondaime el día anterior para partir a Sunagakure.

Momentos después llegó Naruto silenciosamente para luego sorprender a Karin con un abrazo por la espalda. El rubio aprovechó que en esa ocación ella tenía su cabello atado en una coleta alta para darle un sonoro beso en el cuello, casi que en la nuca.

— Hola Karin-onee. — le susurró el rubio en el oído causando un leve escalofrió en la piel de la Uzumaki. Ésta se sonrojó por la cercanía del rubio y se alejó un poco para que no la notara sonrojada. Pero Naruto no pasó por alto ese detalle. Ella se veía demasiado adorable cuando se avergonzaba. — ¿Aún no ha llegado? — preguntó para romper la tensión del lugar, y Karin negó con la cabeza aun dándole la espalda. — Parece que es como Kakashi-sensei.

— No me compares con ese pervertido de closet. — advirtió una voz femenina, logrando que Naruto y Karin voltearan a verla.

— ¿Tú eres…?

— Senju Shion, para ustedes Shion-taicho, también acepto un 'sama' — indicó una hermosa chica, como de diecinueve años, cabello amarillo opaco, largo y un flequillo que tapaba su frente. Un cuerpo bien estructurado como el de su madre y unos ojos lilas. Su vestuario estaba compuesto por el típico chaleco Jônin de Konoha, un short y una camisa negra, unas botas hasta las rodillas y su banda estaba alrededor de su cuello. Su rostro era verdaderamente angelical.

— ¿Eh? ¿Tú eres el Jônin que nos acompañará? ¿En serio? Pero si eres una niña. — 'mofó' Naruto recibiendo como respuesta un potente golpe de la Senju el cual le hizo un chichón, y en el chichón había otro chichón más. — ¡OE CUÁL ES TU PROBLEMA! — exclamó el rubio sobándose los chichones.

— Me acabas de decir niña. — dijo ella alzándose sus senos. — ¿Acaso no ves estos pechos? — indicó mostrándoselos a Naruto. Éste se sonrojó levemente.

— Eh bueno yo… no los había visto pero ya los estoy viendo.

— Shion-taicho. — interrumpió Karin extendiéndole amablemente la mano. — Mucho gusto soy Uzumaki Karin, una admiradora suya.

— Guárdate tus comentarios Karin, me alagas al decir que eres mi admiradora pero aún no he realizado ningún hecho admirable. — Karin sintió eso como si un balde de agua le fuese caído encima.

— N-no diga eso Shion-taicho, usted es muy linda y además he escuchado que posee una grandiosa habilidad y—

— Partamos ahora. — Shion interrumpió a Karin tajantemente. — Suna se ubica en el país vecino al nuestro, sin embargo un largo trayecto separa nuestras aldeas y si salimos ahora llegaremos en dos días.

La rubia comenzó a caminar. Naruto y Karin se miraron las caras inexpresivamente ante comportamiento de la chica, se encogieron de hombros y luego emprendieron su caminata.

.

.

.

En el camino rumbo al País del Viento se estaba viviendo un extenuante calor infernal. Karin se tenía que acomodar sus lentes a cada minuto ya que el sudor hacia qué le resbalaran. Shion traía consigo un abanico por lo que era la menos afectada. Pero Naruto, el pobre se estaba asfixiando. Su cuerpo producía cantidades exageradas de transpiración haciendo que su ropa se adhiriera cada vez más en su piel, así que decidió quitarse la camisa para no sufrir tanto.

— ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo? — le preguntó Karin con mirada amenazante.

— Me estoy quitando la camisa. Tengo calor.

— No seas idiota, póntela.

— Pero—

— ¡Póntela! — le reclamó ella. Naruto tragó saliva difícilmente y en contra de su voluntad se subió la cremallera de su camisa. Demonios, y la camisa no ayudaba para nada. Karin porque tenía una minifalda y una camisa sin mangan de seguro no sufría tanto pero él tenía vestuario de esquimal.

— ¿Ustedes son novios? — inquirió Shion repentinamente. Al instante un sonrojo adornó los rostros de ambos Genin. Karin se tensó completamente, mientras que Naruto sólo se rascó la nuca nervioso.

— Etto… bueno, yo… eh… más o menos. — respondió el rubio y al instante recibió un golpe en la cabeza. Ese era el segundo golpe que recibía en el día.

— ¡No inventes cosas, idiota! ¡Yo no soy nada tuyo!

— Pero Karin-onee, somos parientes lejanos. — Se defendió Naruto con rastros de tristeza. El Uzumaki estaba casi seguro que Karin estaba enamorado de él. El cambio drástico de aptitud y la nueva forma de llamarlo era una clara prueba de ello. Desde su misión en Ôkiddo la pelirroja se mostraba cariñosa y tímida cuando estaban a solas. Pero al frente de las demás personas ella aparentaba lo contrario. ¿Acaso era ella alguna especie de estereotipo tsundere? Porque tenía a Naruto bastante confundido.

— Entonces si Karin no es tu novia, supongo que estás disponible. — Shion desaceleró un poco su caminar para estar a la par del rubio, el cual la miró expectante.

— ¿Por qué el interés? — preguntó el rubio alzando una ceja y sonriendo pícaramente.

— Es que me gustas.

—_ ¡Que directa! _— pensó Karin sorprendida. Impactada. Celosa. Hipercelosa.

— Eso no puede ser cierto. — indicó Naruto actuando como si la Jônin jamás se le fuera declarado. Sí, actuar de esa manera las enloquecía.

— Si, lo es. — aseguró Shion deteniéndose al frente de Naruto, haciendo que éste también se detuviera. — ¿Quieres que te lo demuestre?

— _¡¿Pero qué coño va a hacer?! _— pensó Karin frustrada. Shion empezó a acercársele a Naruto hasta quedar peligrosamente adyacente a su rostro. Si se movía un centímetro más ocurriría una catástrofe, para Karin.

— Tú me haces recordar a Minato-sama, eres tan adorable y sexi, y yo me caracterizo por tener complejos pedófilos. — la voz de Shion se tornó muy sensual.

— _¡Pero qué demonios! _— pensó la pelirroja colérica. Varias venitas de ira habían aparecido en su frente. Esa Shion era muy descarada o qué. ¿Acaso no se daba cuenta que ella aún seguía ahí?

— ¿Pedófilo? ¿Qué mierda es eso? — preguntó Naruto alejándose un poco de Shion, pero ésta se le volvió a acercar, quedando nuevamente como hace segundos.

— Aquel que practica la pedofilia.

— Quede en las mismas.

— Es la atracción sexual que siente una persona mayor hacia una menor. — intervino Karin con tono de voz elevado, para hacerse notar. Pero Shion seguía ignorándola mientras miraba fijamente los orbes azules del rubio.

— Dicho en mis palabras… es cuando me dan ganas de violarme a niños rubios y adorables como tú.

— Naruto es mi novio. — dijo Karin tomando la mano del rubio y alejándolo de Shion. Los celos la derrotaron y nadie tenía la potestad de juzgarla, ella estaba desesperada y por eso dijo aquello. Pero sus palabras causaron una gran confusión en Naruto.

— ¿Eh? ¿No acababas de decir que no tenían nada? — inquirió la Jônin cruzándose de brazos.

La veloz mente de la Uzumaki trabajó a mil por segundo. Ella era la maestra de las escusas, y ya había formulado la excusa perfecta.

— Yo estaba molesta con él porque me montó los cuernos con Uchiha Amaya, pero ya se me pasó el enojo. — mintió la pelirroja cínicamente. El inocente de Naruto sólo abrió la boca sorprendido.

— _Qué cosas estás diciendo Karin-onee_ TT_TT — pensó él.

— En ese caso, mantendré distancia sobre tu chico, Karin. — informó la rubia causándole un gran alivio a la pelirroja. — Yo podré ser pedófila pero no como zozobras de nadie, si Naruto fuera mío, no fuera de nadie más. Pero mantente atenta amiga, que un chico como Naruto es muy buscado en Konoha por todas las chicas. — Naruto sonrió de oreja a oreja al escuchar aquello. Pero luego la sonrisa se le borró al ver la exterminadora mirada que tenía la pelirroja sobre él.

¡Joder! ¿Por qué las mujeres tenían que ser tan celosas? Él estaba tan dispuesto a amarlas a todas, siempre las consentiría y nunca las descuidaría. Pero ellas simplemente lo querían para ellas, que egoístas. Karin, Amaya, Ayame, Shion… todas eran lindas y estaría dispuesto a estar con las cuatro, pero era muy probable que antes que eso sucediera esas cuatro terminaran matándose entre sí. Y de paso lo matarían a él.

.

.

.

El bosque se tornó oscuro al surgir la noche y el equipo 7 aun caminaba por los senderos lúgubres. Él único sonido presente era el del viento y algunos grillos que andaban a las orillas del camino, y la única luz era la de la linterna que llevaba la capitana del grupo. Shion miró con disimulo a sus espaldas para ver a los otros dos componentes del equipo. Sin duda ambos se veían bastante casados, sin embargo ninguno de los dos se había quejado.

— Descansemos aquí. — ordenó Shion quitándose su mochila. Naruto y Karin se tiraron al césped cansados de tanto caminar. Eran capaces de dormir ahí mismo, tal cual como cayeron al suelo.

La rubia se tomó la delicadeza de buscar algunas ramas que yacían alrededor del camino, encendió una fogata y sacó de su mochila un objeto extraño. Era una mediana caja morada el cual captó la atención de los dos Genin. Shion apretó un botón y repentinamente la caja se abrió y de ella surgió una carpa. Ambos chicos quedaron boquiabiertos. ¿Qué clase de Jutsu había sido ese?

— ¡Wooo! ¡¿Qué es eso?! — preguntó Naruto.

— Se llama carpa, sirve como un pequeño refugio que te protege de los mosquitos y te da calor. — explicó Shion sonriendo. — Además es muy acolchado por adentro y puedes dormir muy bien.

— Shion-taicho, eres muy considerada, verdaderamente te lo agradecemos… — dijo Naruto caminando hacia el interior de la carpa.

— ¿Para dónde demonios crees que vas? — Shion detuvo a Naruto con la mano. — Ahí dormiré yo, ustedes dormirán aquí afuera en el suelo, con los insectos y el frío.

— ¡¿EH?! — protestaron los chicos con pucheros.

— Buenas noches. — Shion entró en la carpa y luego la serró cruelmente en la cara de los Uzumaki.

— Maldita. — susurró Karin con un tic en la ceja. Pues les tocaría pasar la noche ahí afuera. De todas formas no iba a ser la primera vez que lo harían.

Las horas pasaban y cada vez hacia más frío…

Los dos chicos estaban sentados uno al lado del otro, apoyando sus espaldas en el tronco de un gran árbol al frente de la fogata.

Naruto pudo notar como el cuerpo de la pelirroja temblaba levemente. Un temblor casi imperceptible, pero él se encontraba lo suficientemente cerca para notarlo. Ella tenía sus ojos serrados, parecía que estaba durmiendo, aunque nadie lo sabría con exactitud. Naruto con sumo cuidado se alejó de Karin sólo para quitarse la camisa y colocársela a ella.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo Naru-kun? — No estaba dormida. O quizás sí pero la acababa de despertar.

— Parece que tienes frío así que no seas terca y acércate a mí. — demandó el rubio abrazando a la pelirroja. Ella estaba a punto de quitarse al rubio de encima pero la agradable sensación de calor se lo impidió. Más bien se apegó más a ese cálido pecho para sentir de mejor forma la sensación de los brazos que la envolvían. En esa posición Naruto pudo respirar el delicioso aroma a lavanda que expedía el cabello de Karin. Se acurrucaron y sintieron como el frío iba disminuyendo. Naruto pasó su mano por la espalda de la pelirroja y la empezó a acariciar, lenta y suavemente, luego sintió como ella tembló y la piel se le escalofrió, tal respuesta le hizo soltar una pequeña risita.

— Naru-kun… — aludió ella separándose del rubio. Ambos se miraron a los ojos, sin decir una sola palabra. Naruto llevó su mano al rostro de ella y lo acarició, su piel era suave y la luz de la fogata lo hacía ver hermoso. A Naruto desde hace un tiempo después de haber formado equipo con ella le había intrigado verla sin los lentes, así que se atrevió a quitárselos con lentitud, y al ver que ella no protestaba siguió con su cometido, hasta que finalmente vio a su Karin sin lentes.

— Karin-onee, eres realmente hermosa. — comentó el rubio esbozando una enorme sonrisa.

De un momento a otro Karin se le arrojó encima haciendo que ambos cayeran al suelo, ella encima de él. Sus cuerpos rozaron al igual que sus bocas. Eso había tomado completamente por sorpresa al rubio que de inmediato correspondió al beso. Ella introdujo su lengua en la boca del él lamiendo su interior, Naruto sólo se dejaba hacer y tomaba la cintura de su pelirroja mientras que ésta empezaba a dar pequeños movimientos de cadera. Ella entrelazó sus dedos con los de él y luego alzó sus manos por encima de su cabeza, dejando a Naruto como su prisionero.

Kami-sama, Karin adonde habrá aprendido aquello.

El beso que ambos compartían era suave, calmado, apartaban sus bocas unos pocos milímetros para respirar pero sus lenguas no se despegaban. Ella posicionó una de las piernas entre las dos del rubio y empezó a acariciar su entrepierna, sintiendo como esa área se elevaba y se tornaba dura. Los corazones de ambos latieron fuertemente en todo momento. Naruto se soltó del agarre de Karin y con ambas manos empezó a recorrer el cuerpo que yacía arriba de él, por dentro de la camina y encima del sujetador. Las caricias que ambos se propiciaban los hacían gemir en sus bocas. Esos excitantes sonidos sólo los pudieron escuchar y disfrutar ellos.

Karin detuvo toda la actividad y se bajó del rubio. Se sentó a su lado y luego se quitó la camisa.

— Naru-kun, tómame. — suplicó acostándose en el suelo. — Quiero ser tuya antes que otra lo sea. Vamos, tómame.

Naruto casi se atraganta con su misma saliva al escuchar aquella propuesta. Era la propuesta más bonita que le habían hecho en su vida.

— Karin-onee, ¿estás segura?

— Estoy muy segura, hazlo aquí bajo la luna y las estrellas. — Karin estaba acostada, sonrojada, indefensa y suplicándole que la poseyera. Joder Naruto obvio que lo haría y con mucho gusto.

Empezó lamiéndole el ombligo y el abdomen, luego siguió hasta sus pequeños pero hermosos senos. Le quitó el sujetador y empezó a tocarle los pezones mientras detallaba minuciosamente cada una de las expresiones que colocaba la pelirroja como respuesta a sus acciones. Él no sabía exactamente que hacer puesto que jamás había hecho algo como eso, sólo seguía lo que sus instintos le indicaban.

— Naru-kun… yo soy virgen. — susurró Karin avergonzada.

— Yo también. — indicó Naruto de igual forma, esbozando una juguetona sonrisa y acercándose al rostro de ella. — Trataré de ser lo más cuidadoso posible. — susurró para luego besarla nuevamente. Esta vez fue el rubio quien tomo control del beso y se aventuró a conocer cada espacio de la boca contraria. Sus manos aun acariciaban los senos de ella produciéndole pequeños gemidos. Naruto dejo de besarle la boca y empezó a recorrer su mejilla y su oreja con la lengua, Karin lo abrazó por el cuello para que él tuviera mayor accesibilidad. Ella gemía más fuerte y su cuerpo se tensaba cada vez que el metía su lengua en lo profundo de su oreja. Vaya, con que ese era uno de los puntos débiles de la Uzumaki.

— Déjame probarte. — murmuró Karin haciendo que Naruto detuviera su actividad. De un momento a otro era la pelirroja quien estaba nuevamente encima del rubio, bajándole los pantalones y el bóxer, exponiendo al ambiente su miembro duro.

Una extraña sensación recorrió el cuerpo de Naruto cuando Karin tocó su erección con las manos tibias. Ella tenía más o menos una idea de lo que debía hacer, tímidamente se lo llevó a la boca y comenzó a meterlo y sacarlo. La "cosa" de Naruto era grande, no cabía todo en su pequeña boca así que lo chupaba hasta la mitad y luego lo empezaba a lamer más abajo.

Para Naruto esa fue la sensación más exquisita de todo el puto mundo. Se le hacía casi imposible no gemir a causa de las lamidas que Karin le proporcionaba a su miembro, sentía que en poco tiempo experimentaría aquella sensación de placer que le hizo sentir la Uchiha la vez pasada. Esa sensación que lo volvía loco.

— ¿Te gusta lo que estoy haciendo? — le preguntó Karin ahora masturbándolo con la mano. — ¿Lo estoy haciendo bien? — Naruto la aproximó sutilmente hacia su miembro por la cabeza indicándole sin palabras que quería sentirla en su boca, y Karin nuevamente lo chupó. El rubio se levantó del suelo y luego se arrodilló para comodidad de la pelirroja, incluso él mismo empezó pequeñas embestidas en su boca llegando más adentro, chocando con las mejillas de ella. Él tomó la cabeza de Karin y le impuso un ritmo más apresurado.

— Por Kami-sama… d-detente un segundo Karin… — gimió Naruto casi que al borde de la locura. Karin le obedeció y luego alzó la mirada para encontrarse con unos brillosos ojos azules. Naruto respiraba agitadamente. Parecía casado. — Lo estabas haciendo de maravilla Karin-onee. — dijo besándola y colocándola en el suelo. — Ahora relájate.

Karin serró los ojos y se dejó llevar por las caricias que el rubio le proporcionaba. Sus cálidas manos palparon todo su aperlado cuerpo hasta llegar a su vagina, la cual estaba caliente y húmeda. Karin jamás se había sentido de esa forma en su vida, era una sensación sin igual. Naruto introdujo su mano por debajo de la minifalda y empezó a acariciarla por encima de la ropa interior mientras besaba su boca, luego introdujo su mano en el interior de las bragas y continuó las caricias. Los gemidos de la pelirroja eran cada vez más constantes y más audibles, esos lujuriosos sonidos excitaban más al rubio, y hacían que lentamente él perdiera la cordura. Sabía que en cualquier momento Shion podía despertar y dañarles el momento, y Naruto definitivamente no quería que eso sucediera por lo que debían terminar rápido.

— Karin-onee, ¿Estas preparada? — Al instante Karin supo exactamente a qué se refería.

— Si Naru-kun, hazlo. — Naruto le brindo una amorosa sonrisa y luego la volvió a besar. Separó un poco sus piernas para posicionarse entre ellas y ubicó su miembro en la entrepierna de ella. Karin aún tenía las bragas puestas pero quitárselas conllevaría a mucho trabajo y Naruto ya estaba desesperado por entrar en ella, así que sólo removió la ropa interior un poco y luego introdujo su pene lentamente. El dolor que sintió Karin en ese momento fue insoportable, incluso estaba a punto de detener todo el acto pero decidió soportarlo. Una vez ella y su sensei Shizune por casualidad habían sacado ese bochornoso tema a relucir y ella le había dicho que la primera vez de una mujer siempre dolía, pero luego ese dolor se convertía en placer. Joder, Karin deseaba que su dolor se transformara rápido en placer ya que no estaba disfrutando mucho.

— Karin-onee, ¿Estas bien? — preguntó Naruto.

— S-sí, Naru-kun… sólo muévete. — respondió ella con dificultad. Naruto asintió y salió lentamente de su interior para luego volver a entrar más deprisa. Karin gimió fuertemente mientras echaba la cabeza para atrás.

— Trata de no hacer tanto ruido, linda. — susurró Naruto besándola para que se relajara un poco. El placer se intensificó en ambos cuando el rubio comenzó a envestirla constantemente a un ritmo medio de velocidad que les proporcionaba a los dos Uzumaki un goce increíble. Al parecer Shizune tenía razón, luego del dolor se sentía una sensación indescriptiblemente excitante.

— ¡Ahhh Naru-kun!

— Shhhh, ella te va a escuchar. — Naruto siguió penetrándola cada vez más rápido y más fuerte. Llegando hasta lo más profundo de su interior para luego salir y repetir lo anterior. Vaya que estaba disfrutando, el interior de Karin era tan estrecho y tan cálido que Naruto simplemente sentía que iba a explotar de placer.

— ¡Sí, sí, sí Naru-kun! ¡Oh por Kami-sama!

— Karin, Karin-onee cállate, no seas escandalosa. — Karin no escuchaba nada y ya no le importaba nada. Ella estaba sumergida en el mundo del placer explicito que le provocaba Naruto. Este también estaba extasiado con el cuerpo de la pelirroja pero aún estaba consciente de que ambos se encontraban en medio del bosque al lado del área de descanso de la capitana del equipo. Si Karin seguía gritando así la despertarían.

— ¡Oh Naru-kun, ¿qué es esto por Kami-sama?! — Karin se apoyó de los codos para incorporarse y ver que ocurría allá abajo. Tenía que ver con sus propios ojos lo que hacía Naruto para darle tanto placer. Él sólo la embestía. La tomaba por los muslos y luego se clavaba en su interior como si su vida dependiera de tal acto. Repentinamente el espeso y tibio semen de Naruto llenó todo su interior provocándole la sensación más increíble de toda su vida.

— ¡Ahhhhnn! — gimieron los dos.

Luego de ese espectacular momento de placer, el rubio salió de la Uzumaki y se sentó a su lado. Sus cuerpos estaban brillantes por el sudor y ambos respiraban dificultosamente como si hubiesen acabado de enfrentarse en un combate a muerte.

— Karin-onee… eso fue sorprendente.

— Sí que lo fue. — respondió una voz ajena a la de los Uzumaki. Karin reconoció la voz al instante y deseó con todas sus fuerzas que la tierra se abriera y la tragase.

— ¡Shion-taicho! — exclamó Naruto sobresaltado y buscando desesperadamente algo para tapar su desnudez. — ¿¡Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí viendo!?

— Desde que ella te empezó a lamer la polla. — Shion estaba prácticamente al frente de ambos Uzumaki, sentada muy frescamente disfrutando del espectáculo. — Estaban emitiendo unos sonidos muy extraños así que decidí ver que ocurría y me topé con esa hermosa escena. Creo que hoy soñaré cosas lindas. — dijo riéndose.

— _Que vergüenza estoy sintiendo._ — pensó Karin tapándose la cara.

* * *

Dos días después…

El equipo 7 mantuvo un ritmo a pie lento y extenuante al pisar las áridas y xerófilas tierras del País del Viento, en las cuales el ardiente sol y la ardiente arena eran las únicas cosas más abundantes a su alrededor. Cansados, acalorados y a punto de desfallecer los dos chicos del grupo miraron con gloria las grandes murallas que conformaban la dichosa aldea de Suna, queriendo llegar prontamente para refrescarse y tomar un descanso. Mientras tanto Shion giraba los ojos harta de escuchar tantas quejas por parte de los dos Genin.

La capitana del equipo se acercó de primera a la gran entrada de la aldea y al instante uno de los guardias la detuvo.

— ¿Quiénes son ustedes?

— Somos ninjas de Konoha, — respondió la rubia enseñándole la solicitud al vigilante. — el Kazekage-sama nos ha contratado para escoltar a sus hijos a nuestra aldea. — el hombre miró con ojos fastidiados a Shion y luego le devolvió el papel.

— Ya veo, bienvenidos a Suna. — dijo quitándose del medio para que el equipo pasara.

Todas las edificaciones de la Aldea de la Arena parecían estar formadas de arcilla, esto le daba aspecto de antigüedad a la arquitectura del lugar, sin embargo la aldea era realmente bonita y los habitantes parecían ser amables. En el centro de la aldea se encontraba una gran estructura redonda, allí residía el Yondaime Kazekage. Los dos Genin caminaron confianzudamente por las calles detallando cada rincón.

— Vaya, aquí hace mucho calor. Creo que…

— ¡Naru-kun ponte la camisa! — exclamó Karin molesta al ver que su novio se estaba quitando muy forondamente la camisa.

— Porque no van a conocer esta hermosa aldea y de paso buscan un buen hotel para hospedarnos esta noche mientras que yo aviso nuestra llegada al Kazekage. — propuso Shion amablemente. Ambos Uzumaki asintieron. Principalmente Naruto el cual tomó la mano a Karin y literalmente la arrastró en busca del establecimiento de ramen más cercano. Si es que en Suna había…

— ¡Ey taicho! ¡¿Cómo nos encontraremos?! — le preguntó Karin gritando.

— ¡No se preocupen, yo los ubicaré! — respondió la rubia.

Shion caminó sin apuro hasta el centro de la aldea donde se encontraba la Torre del Kazekage. Al llegar solicitó que la llevaran con el señor Kazekage y en breve la escoltaron hasta el despacho del susodicho.

— Kazekage-sama un placer conocerlo, soy Senju Shion de Konoha y vine para escoltar a sus hijos a nuestra aldea. — Shion realizó una reverencia delante del pelirrojo cuyo nombre desconocía y del cual sólo sabía que él era el Kage de Suna. Eso bastaba.

— Ya veo, — dijo el Kazekage. — espero que mis hijos no te causen tantos problemas, yo los hubiese llevado personalmente hasta Konoha pero no puedo dejar mis deberes de Kazekage, y su sensei Baki tuvo un accidente y no podrá asistir a la primera etapa de los exámenes Chûnin. — explicó el pelirrojo sentándose en su escritorio. — Bueno, mis hijos los esperaran mañana al mediodía en la entrada principal de la aldea.

— _¡Padre!_ — escuchó Shion dentro de su mente como una voz gritaba desesperada. — _¡Mataron al Kazekage!_ — dijo otra voz haciendo que Shion se tambalease un poco.

— ¿Estas bien? — preguntó el Kazekage al ver el repentino mareo de la rubia. Ésta parpadeó varias veces confundida, digiriendo la información que acababa de escuchar adentro de su mente. Se mantuvo unos segundos con la mirada perdida en algún punto del suelo y luego fue que calló en cuenta de que aún se encontraba en el despacho del Yondaime.

— Sí, estoy bien Kazekage-sama, sólo fue un mareo, gracias por preocuparse. — Shion hizo una reverencia para luego salir de la oficina apresuradamente.

Casi tres años habían pasado sin que a Shion le sucediera lo que le acababa de ocurrir allá adentro. Ella nació con la habilidad de profetizar secuelas de un futuro cualquiera, sus profecías no eran específicas pero siempre eran precisas y se basaban en la muerte de una persona. Por esa razón la rubia se alteró.

— _Tuve una visión del Kazekage… esto es realmente malo_. — pensó ella mientras salía del recinto en busca de su grupo.

* * *

En otra parte de Suna…

Naruto y Karin miraron con detenimiento la estructura interna de la habitación que acababan de arrendar. Era simple, un curto, dos camas y un baño. Económico ya que no había suficiente capital monetaria. Ahí podían pasar cómodamente la noche para el día siguiente partir de regreso a su aldea natal. Karin miró a través del cristal de la ventana y observó que el cielo estaba a punto de oscurecerse y consigo despertaba una poderosa tormenta de arena en el exterior. Ahí eran tradicionales dichas tormentas, los vientos arenosos se intensificaban en la noche, esa era la razón de las formas circulares en los edificios de Suna.

— ¿Dónde estará Shion-taicho? — preguntó Karin un poco preocupada.

— Ella dijo que nos ubicaría ¿verdad? — Karin asintió. — Entonces cálmate. Quizás se detuvo en el camino para comer algo. — indicó Naruto para calmar a la pelirroja.

— Esta habitación está perfecta. — comentó la ella tumbándose en la cama más relajada.

— Perfecta para hacer cosas indebidas. — Naruto se posicionó encima de Karin y empezó a besarla lenta y profundamente. Ella le correspondió abrazándolo y abriendo un poco sus piernas para que él se ubicara mejor. Mientras la besaba, Naruto fue acariciando con su mano todo el contorno del cuerpo abajo suyo hasta llegar a su falda e introducir su mano debajo de ésta.

— Naru-kun, no me toques ahí. — Karin se tapó la cara con una mano para intentar ocultar su adorable sonrojo. Naruto rió divertido al verla así tan… ¿violable?

— ¿Por qué? ¿Es que no te gusta? — Naruto la siguió tocando por debajo de la falda y Karin sólo se removía y abría más las piernas. — Claro que te gusta, si tan sólo pudieras ver tu rostro, es una clara muestra de satisfacción. — Naruto la besó nuevamente y luego se separó unos centímetros haciendo que sus cálidas respiraciones rosaran sus mejillas, empañando los lentes de la pelirroja. — Karin-onee, me excita cuando te pones así de sumisa.

— ¿Yo te excito? — preguntó Karin tímidamente.

— Por supuesto linda, mira… — Naruto sacó su mano de la falda y tomó una de las manos de Karin para luego dirigirla a su propia entrepierna, el cual estaba despertando. — ¿Ves lo que causas en mí? — Karin sonrió y besó a su rubio. Esta vez el beso fue más libidinoso. Se mantuvieron en esa posición por varios minutos hasta que Karin se levantó de la cama dejando a Naruto acostado.

— Te voy a complacer en todo lo que me pidas Naru-kun, así que dime, ¿Qué quieres que haga? — Aquella propuesta activó aún más las locas hormonas del rubio.

— Pues, puedes empezar por quitarte la ropa. — Karin sonrió de una manera totalmente pervertida, nunca antes vista por Naruto. Empezó quitándose la camisa muy lenta y sexymente.

— ¿Así? — Luego se bajó la falda mientras movía las caderas, esa parte excitó a Naruto demasiado.

— No, detente. — dijo él sentándose en el borde de la cama. — Mejor deja que yo te quite lo que falta, quiero tocarte. — Karin se acercó a Naruto y se posicionó en frente de él. Éste la abrazó para desabotonarle el sujetador mientras le besaba el abdomen. Karin no se molestó en silenciar los gemidos que la lengua de Naruto le proporcionaba.

— Ustedes dos son una muy acaramelada parejita. — interrumpió Shion. — Si siguen así de empalagosos me van a dar diabetes. — Si Karin hubiese tenido un kunai a la mano se lo hubiese arrojado con mucho gusto a la maldita rubia.

— Maldición Shion-taicho, — se quejó Naruto poniendo un puchero. — tienes que aparecer en el mejor momento.

— ¿Pero por qué se detienen? — Shion tomó una silla y se sentó al frente de la cama donde estaba la parejita. Cruzó sus piernas y empezó a comer un aperitivo que traía de afuera. — No dejen que la magia se pierda sólo porque yo esté aquí. De repente hasta yo pueda participar en su acto, ¿Qué les parece? — esto último lo dijo con voz y mirada extremadamente sexy.

— ¡Ni loca! — gritó Karin molesta. La pelirroja tomó sus ropas del suelo y rápidamente se encerró en el baño mientras decía un par de cosas inaudibles.

— Vaya, les dañé la cena. Lo lamento. — Naruto miró de manera asesina a la que acababa de hablar y luego bufó molesto. — Oe Naruto-kun, ¿Qué vas a hacer con ese problema de allí? — Shion señaló a un bultito formado en la entrepierna del aludido.

Naruto se sonrojó hasta las orejas al notar que ella ya había notado el resultado de su pasión con Karin.

— Bu-buena pregunta… — respondió el bajando su mirada.

— Yo puedo ayudarte. — Tras la mirada ingenua del rubio Shion se levantó de la silla y colocó la comida en la mesita de noche, luego se arrodilló al frente de Naruto y le bajó los pantalones y el bóxer con una maestría admirable.

— O-oe Shion-taicho. — exaltó el rubio escandalizado. — ¡Shion-taicho!

— Shhhhh, no quieres que Karin nos escuche ¿verdad? — Naruto tragó fuertemente y luego negó con la cabeza. La rubia sonrió y luego dio una lamida a lo largo del pene del rubio tensándole todo el cuerpo. Éste tuvo que morderse los labios para no gemir cuando la rubia se tragó su miembro de una sola vez. Luego empezó a metérselo y sacárselo de la boca. Maldita sea, esa rubia estaba haciendo un muy buen trabajo, si seguía así se correría muy pronto. Le cavia perfectamente en la boca, y su lujuriosa lengua se movía en una danza pecadora que ponía al Uzumaki a ver las estrellas. Pero entonces recordó en el lugar donde estaban, en el hotel, con Karin ahí en el baño… por Kami, sólo los separaba una miserable puerta que en cualquier momento podía ser abierta por la Uzumaki y ese sería el fin del mundo. O por lo menos el fin de esa habitación.

— _¡Por Kami-sama! ¡Joder esta rubia es ardiente!_ — pensó Naruto mientras miraba la puerta del baño temiendo que esta se abriera. Luego bajó su mira y se encontró con una Shion muy concentrada en su trabajo. Naruto la tomó por la cabeza y la alentó a acelerar el ritmo, ésta como toda una maestra en el arte de la estimulación oral accedió a la muda petición y aceleró el ritmo mientras acariciaba sus testículos. Esa mamada fue la hostia. — Sh-Shion-taicho creo que me vengo… no te detengas.

— Córrete. — Al instante el rubio dejó salir todo su semen en la boca de Shion. Esta lo tragó como si se tratase del líquido más suculento del mundo, luego se lamió las zozobras del líquido que habían quedado en el pene y se separó del rubio lamiéndose los labios como si nada hubiese sucedido.

Naruto se subió los pantalones y se lanzó en la cama todo sudado y con la respiración agitada. Un gran sentimiento de alivio envolvió al rubio no sólo por haber acabado su necesidad en la boca de Shion sino también por el hecho de que Karin no los hubiera pillado in infraganti.

— Shion-taicho, ¿Qué vamos a comer? — preguntó Karin mientras salía del baño con una toalla en su cabello. Joder, si ella hubiese salido minutos antes de seguro lo hubiese matado. — Naru-kun, ¿Te sucede algo? Te ves agitado.

— N-no sucede nada Karin-onee, no te preocupes. — dijo Naruto esbozando una muy creíble sonrisa. Mientras tanto Shion soltaba unas cuantas risitas de complicidad a espaldas de Karin.

— _Esta no va a ser la última vez que pruebe de tu esencia Naruto-kun, la próxima vez haré que ambos disfrutemos._ — pensó la rubia mirando hacia el susodicho.

Horas después el equipo 7 ya estaba descansando del arduo día que habían tenido. Shion durmió en una de las camas, mientras que la parejita de Uzumaki dormía en la otra, Karin dormía plácidamente encima del pecho del rubio mientras que éste risueño utilizaba de almohada sus propios brazos.

* * *

Al día siguiente…

Luego de una muy relajante noche los integrantes del equipo 7 se levantaron con renovadas fuerzas para emprender su viaje de retorno a su querida aldea natal junto con los hijos del Kazekage. Desayunaron y enseguida los tres ninjas de Konoha se presentaron en la puerta principal de Suna donde anteriormente el Kazekage les había pautado encontrarse con sus hijos.

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos hasta que finalmente los dichosos hijos del Kazekage aparecieron. Eran tres. Dos chicos y una chica que sinceramente no se parecían en nada. La chica era catira, tenía un vestuario compuesto por un traje de mallas debajo de una camisa corta sin mangas, un short y unas botas negras. Se veía muy sexy, Naruto no tardó mucho en echarle un ojo. Uno de los chicos era pelirrojo, sin cejas y tenía una calabaza extremadamente exagerada colgando de su espalda. Y el otro chico estaba vestido de negro de la cabeza hasta los pies, tenía un maquillaje muy exótico en el rostro y llevaba colgando en su espalda una cosa envuelta en vendajes.

— ¿Ustedes tres son los famosos hijos del Kazekage? — preguntó Shion.

— Así es, — respondió la catira. — yo soy Temari, él es Kankurô y él—

— Cállate Temari, — espetó el chico pelirrojo dirigiéndole una macabra mirada a su hermana. — quién te crees para dar mi nombre a estos extraños.

— L-lo lamento. — susurró Temari bajando su mirada.

Naruto, quien acababa de presenciar el pequeñísimo incidente, apretó sus puños fuertemente para evitar lanzarle un golpe al idiota ese. Nadie en su sano juicio le brindaría una mirada a su propia hermana de aquella manera como lo hizo ese pelirrojo…

— Oe tú, sí tú, el rarito sin cejas. — el pelirrojo volteó a ver a Naruto. — Y tú quién te crees para hablarle así a una dama. — soltó el rubio encarando al pelirrojo.

— No te metas en lo que no te importa, perdedor. — "Perdedor", "perdedor", "perdedor" esas palabras hicieron eco en la mente de Naruto y desembocaron a un repentino ataque de rabia.

— ¡No me jodas! — exclamó el Uzumaki propiciándole un golpe al pelirrojo, sin embargo la mano de Naruto jamás lo tocó ya que un pequeño escudo de arena que salió de la nada lo protegió.

— ¡Naruto idiota! ¡Nuestra misión es protegerlos hasta llegar a Konoha! ¡No herirlos sin ni siquiera haber salido de Suna! — Shion tomó a Naruto por el brazo y lo separó rápidamente del hijo del Kazekage. Kankurô y Temari se quedaron boquiabiertos debido a la temple del rubio. Nadie se atrevía jamás a ponerle un dedo encima a su hermano pequeño…

— Lo sentimos mucho, — se disculpó Karin haciendo pequeñas reverencias en representación a su equipo. — Verdaderamente lo sentimos, Temari-san, Kankurô-san, y etto…

— Gaara, — se presentó rápidamente el pelirrojo tomando la mano de Karin y besándola como todo un caballero. — mi nombre es Gaara. No es necesario que utilices un sufijo conmigo, en su defecto me bastaría con un simple 'kun'.

— H-hai. — asintió Karin con varias gotas rodando por su nuca. Y el pelirrojo no pensaba soltarle la mano a la Uzumaki…

— Ejem, 'Gaara', te agradecería que guardes distancia respecto a Karin-onee. — Advirtió Naruto con un tic en su ceja al ver que en serio Gaara no le quería soltar la mano a ¡SU! Karin.

— De lo contrario que pasaría, maldito.

— No querrías saberlo, imbécil.

— Ya ya, — interrumpió Shion separando al par. — dejen su pelea y vamos a irnos de una vez chicos. — dijo la rubia tratando de aliviar el ambiente de lucha que formaban las miradas asesinas de Naruto y Gaara. Vaya, la Jônin ya presentía que esos dos niños le causarían problemas.

.

.

.

Luego de unas cuantas horas de caminata por las desérticas tierras del País del Viento, el grupo llegó a la frontera del País del fuego. La vegetación lentamente se hacía más constante y el calor era menos sofocante que en el desierto. Como guía Shion caminaba de primera, más atrás le seguía el grupo de Genin. Karin y Gaara mantenían una amigable conversación inaudible para cierto rubio que se encontraba más atrás. Estaba que le lanzaba un shuriken al rarito sin cejas para que se alejara de SU Karin.

— ¿Ella es tu novia? — Temari sacó a Naruto de sus psicópatas pensamientos con aquella pregunta. Miró nuevamente la su linda pelirroja y luego regresó su mirada a Temari.

— Sí, ¿Por qué la pregunta? — Temari sonrió.

— Es que se te nota la rabia cuando ves a mi hermano acercarse a ella. — Joder, ¿Tan poco lo disimulaba? — Por cierto tu nombre es Naruto, ¿verdad?

— Si, Uzumaki Naruto, mucho gusto. — el rubio le extendió la mano a la catira y ésta de igual forma. — ¿Por qué tu hermano es así? — preguntó Naruto repentinamente.

— ¿Así cómo?

— Así tan plasta de mierda. — La catira no se preocupó por disimular la risa que le dio aquello dicho por el rubio, haciendo que Gaara volteara a mirarla.

— No tengo ni la más mínima idea. — respondió Temari después de reírse.

— ¿De qué están hablando ustedes dos? — interrumpió Gaara descortésmente.

— ¡ESO NO TE IMPORTA BASTARDO! — Naruto sacó un kunai y se lo lanzó a Gaara. Gruñó al ver que nuevamente había salido esa arena mágica para protegerlo, así que sacó unas shuriken y se las lanzó, obteniendo el mismo resultado.

— ¡Deténganse! — gritó Shion sobresaltada por el repentino comportamiento de Naruto, pero ninguno de los dos la escuchó. Karin, Kankurô y Temari decidieron sabiamente quitarse del camino por protección y seguridad de sus propias personas. Naruto corrió hasta Gaara y le lanzó un golpe, una patada, otro golpe más, pero todos pegaban contra su protección de arena y el condenado pelirrojo ni se movía.

— ¡Deténganse! — volvió a gritar Shion.

Gaara golpeó a Naruto con un látigo de arena pero éste sólo era un clon, el Naruto original se había posicionado a sus espaldas para atacarlo por sorpresa pero sin ni siquiera prevenir que el rubio estaba a sus espaldas, la arena igual protegió a Gaara. Esa maldita arena lo protegía incluso sin que él mismo supiera que sería atacado.

Gaara volteó su cuerpo y se separó unos metros del rubio. Ambos se miraban amenazadoramente. Más Gaara. Ese subnormal tenía una mirada malditamente demoniaca.

— Bara Suna (Bala de Arena) — dijo el pelirrojo alzando su mano y creando una bola de arena la cual dirigió velozmente hacia Naruto.

— Fûton: Fûtopa (Elem Aire: Bala de viento) — dijo el rubio luego de hacer un par de sellos, inhalar una gran bocanada de aire y soltar con todas sus fuerzas una pequeña ráfaga de aire comprimido por la boca.

Ambos lanzaron sus respectivos ataques de balas al mismo tiempo cuando de repente la capitana del equipo se posicionó en medio de los dos.

— ¡JODER HE DICHO QUE SE DETENGAN! — A Naruto y a Gaara casi se les detiene el corazón al ver que sus ataques impactarían a Shion pero esta rápidamente lanzó un potente puño al suelo creando un mini terremoto que destrozó todo a su paso y dejó el suelo todo agrietado alrededor de un parámetro de doce metros. Incluso unos pobres e inocentes arboles también resultaron afectados.

— Shion-taicho asusta. — susurró Karin al ver la devastación que causó Shion sólo con dar un golpe al suelo. Gaara se levantó del suelo desconcertado. Naruto se quitó un pedazo de suelo que le había caído encima y difícilmente se levantó. Luego ambos chicos observaron a la rubia con miedo. Ella desprendía un aura negro de lo enojada que estaba.

— ¡Parecen un par de niños ignorantes peleándose por estupideces! — les gritó. — Pues permítanme decirles algo: ¡Se ven absolutamente patéticos! ¡Parece que sus respectivos padres Kages no les enseñaron a comportarse! ¡Cállense! ¡Absténganse de lanzarse cosas o de lo contrario me veré obligada a dejarlos inconscientes para arrastrarlos hasta Konoha y me importa una mierda que sus padres sean el Yondaime Hokage y el Yondaime Kazekage! ¡CAPTARON EL MENSAJE!

— ¡Hai! — respondieron los dos chicos al mismo tiempo.

— Bien, entonces sigamos — ordenó la capitana con un tono de voz más cariñoso y amable. Naruto y Gaara en ese momento procuraron no pelearse más, al menos no en presencia de la Senju ya que ésta se volvía muy violenta cuando se molestaban y definitivamente no querían quedar inconscientes.

* * *

Tres días después…

Finalmente, luego de una muy larga caminata el equipo 7 culminó su misión de manera exitosa. Los hijos del Kazekage llegaron a Konoha sanos, salvos y con tiempo de sobra para los exámenes Chûnin. Temari y Kankurô detallaron con fascinación cada una de las estructuras que conformaban a la colorida aldea. Todo era muy diferente a Suna, incluso la gente era más escandalosa. Y la cosa más fascinante era esos gigantes rostros tallados en piedra, quien haya realizado eso hizo un muy buen trabajo.

— Naruto-kun, Karin, encárguense de enseñarles la alea a los niños de Suna, yo iré a dar el reporte de la misión al Yondaime-sama. — indicó Shion formando un sello y desapareciendo en una bola de humo antes de que Naruto protestara.

— ¡Tengo que enseñarle la aldea a este idiota! — protestó el rubio pero Shion ya se había ido.

— ¿A quién le dices idiota? Idiota.

— ¡A ti! ¡IDIOTA!

— ¿Intervenimos? — preguntó Karin mientras observaba fastigiadamente como su compañero y el pelirrojo discutían nuevamente.

— Gaara es capaz de destruir toda la aldea así que es mejor intervenir. — indicó Kankurô de la misma forma.

— Síp, opino lo mismo. — apoyó Temari.

* * *

En la Torre Hokage…

Shion suspiró cansada al frente de la puerta del Hokage. Alzó su mano y dio varios toques a la madera hasta recibir un "Adelante" por parte de Minato.

— Padre, — saludó la rubia al pasar y ver a Dan acomodando unos documentos. — Yondaime-sama, aquí está el reporte de la misión.

— Vaya ustedes sí que son rápidos. — dijo Minato sonriendo. — ¿Te dieron problemas los niños?

— Sólo unos cuantos pero logré mantener todo en orden. — Shion recordó con desagrado el pequeño incidente Naruto-Gaara en el cual tuvo que intervenir. — También les quería mencionar algo que vi durante nuestra estadía en Suna.

— ¿Fue una de tus predicciones? — preguntó Dan un poco preocupado.

— Sí. — indicó la rubia seriamente. — Tenía mucho tiempo sin tener visiones.

— ¿De qué se trata eso que viste? — preguntó Minato.

— En ella el Kazekage-sama era atravesado por una especie de Rasengan color rojo de un sujeto enmascarado. — Dan y Minato fruncieron el ceño, confundidos.

— Así que el Kazekage… — dijo Dan tristemente. Pues, si Shion tuvo una visión en la que él Kazekage moría, probablemente eso ocurriría.

— Un momento ¿Rasengan? y ¿un sujeto enmascarado? — se preguntó Minato desconcertado. —Podrías describírmelo.

— Su máscara era color gris claro con tres marcas negras, dos en sus ojos y una en su frente. — indicó la rubia tomando su barbilla en acto pensativo. — Ah, también llevaba túnica y una banda de Konoha en su cintura. — Dan giró a ver a Minato y percibió rápidamente lo confundido, sorprendido y desconcertado que ésta había quedado con aquella descripción.

— _¿Será posible que ese sujeto sea el que invadió a Konoha con el Kyûbi hace once años? _— pensó el rubio con incertidumbre. — _Demonios, si esa visión es cierta… No. De todas formas ¿cómo podría ese sujeto usar el Rasengan si esa técnica sólo la sabemos Jiraiya-sensei y yo? Quizás…_

— Minato-sama, ¿Se encuentra bien? — La voz de Dan sacó al aludido de sus severos pensamientos.

— Si Dan, sólo estoy tratando de digerir todo eso de la visión. Shion-san, aquí está tu paga. — Minato le extendió un sobre blanco a la rubia y ésta en seguida lo tomó.

— Gracias Yondaime-sama, me retiro. — luego de una breve reverencia al Yondaime y a su padre, Shion salió del despacho. En ese momento Kakashi estaba de paso por ahí y ambos se saludaron.

— Parece que ya mi equipo regreso de su misión a Suna. — comentó el peliblanco pasando al despacho del Yondaime con su típico semblante despreocupado.

— Sí, todo fue un éxito. — respondió el rubio con una sonrisa.

— Yondaime, al cabo de una semana se efectuaran los exámenes Chûnin y he llegado a la conclusión de que mi equipo está capacitado para participar en él. — indicó Kakashi sin más rodeos. Minato sonrió de medio lado. Se preguntaba cuando vendría su antiguo alumno a hacerle esa petición.

— Está bien, dejaré que ellos también participen. — dijo Minato.

— ¿También?

— Azuma, Kurenai y Anko me han hecho la misma solicitud, y yo he aceptado.

— Ya veo, es decir que Menma-kun también participará.

— Anko me ha dicho que sus técnicas son más poderosas que las de un Genin, así que he decidido ascenderlo de rango.

— Pero si Menma se convierte en un Chûnin, ¿Cómo podrá realizar las misiones sin correr algún tipo de peligro?

— Menma no hará misiones. Él solamente no dejará a un lado el mundo ninja.

— Oh, ya entiendo. — expresó el peliblanco sonriendo. — Bien, nos vemos luego Yondaime, hasta luego Dan-san. — Kakashi se despidió con una señal de mano y luego salió tranquilamente del despacho.

* * *

Al día siguiente, en una de las calles de Konoha…

Un día nublado era el que se vivía esa mañana en la Aldea de la Hoja. El equipo 7 esperaba con paciencia la llegada de su sensei, que como de costumbre, tenía tres horas de retraso. Los Uzumaki estaban que botaban vapor por los poros de su cuerpo debido a la irresponsabilidad de su sensei. Menos mal que una espesa nubosidad obstruía los rayos solares, de lo contrario ya estuvieran calcinados o fueran cogido una insolación.

— Ya no me aguanto esta falta de respeto, — expresó Karin irritada. — él nos cita en este lugar y luego nos deja esperando toda la vida.

En ese momento Kakashi apareció caminando tranquilamente con sus manos adentro de los bolcillos.

— Buenos días chi—

— ¡DÓNDE COÑO ESTABA!

— ¡Esta vez fueron tres horas, que le pasa! — señaló Naruto dramáticamente.

— Eso es muy mal educado de su parte. — dijo Karin cruzándose de brazos.

— Hmph. — eso fue lo único que Sasuke "dijo".

— Perdónenme, es que me topé con la encrucijada del destino y me tomó tiempo elegir el camino correcto. — Los dos Uzumaki pusieron los ojos en blancos. — Oigan chicos no se molesten, miren que es una bonita mañana.

— ¿Mañana? Pero si ya es medio día. — corrigió la de lentes.

— Bien, para alegrarles el medio día les diré que los he presentado para los exámenes Chûnin.

— ¡Oh Kakashi-sensei lo perdono! — Naruto abrazó afectuosamente a su sensei. Éste se lo quitó de encima en un parpadeo.

— Aquí tienen las solicitudes. — Kakashi le extendió tres papeles a sus alumnos. — Están en la libertad de decidir si quieren participar o no en dichos exámenes, si es así deben firmar la solicitud y presentarse mañana en la academia, salón 103 a las siete y treinta de la noche. — los tres Genin miraron con fascinación el papelito que tenían en mano. — Bien, me voy.

Kakashi así como apareció, desapareció.

— ¡Claro que vamos a participar, Sasuke-teme, Karin-onee! — exclamó Naruto compartiendo su felicidad y su dicha con sus otros dos compañeros.

— ¡O-oe Fracasado! ¡Aléjate, me duele la espalda!

— ¡Naru-kun me estas tumbando los lentes!

* * *

Sôke de la Mansión Hyûga…

La noche llegó velozmente a Konoha trayendo consigo un inusual frío el cual le escalofrió toda la nívea piel a la joven chica que yacía en la oscuridad de su habitación, acostada en su cama con vista fija hacia la mediana y única ventana presente en su lugar de descanso. Serró lentamente los ojos pensando en un rubio en específico, uno con ojos violetas y hermosa sonrisa. Suspiró por enésima vez en la noche, al mismo tiempo que deseó con todas sus ganas que ese chico que le cortaba el aliento estuviera ahí con ella, acariciándole su corto cabello y mirando sus aperlados ojos. Tan sólo con pensarlo Hinata se sonrojaba tenuemente. Abrió los ojos para mirar otra vez las luces del exterior del Sôke cuando de repente se encontró con unos brillantes orbes violetas que la veían fijamente.

— ¡M-Menma-kun! — exclamó Hinata sonrojándose exageradamente y sentándose de golpe en su cama. — ¡T-tú no deberías estar aquí! ¡Sal ahora que puedes!

— Tranquilízate Hinata-chan, — dijo Menma tomándola por los hombros y acostándola nuevamente en la cama. — me he asegurado de que nadie me persiga.

— Hanabi, ella pudo haberte visto, ella es muy detallista y es capaz de decirle a mi padre que estas aquí y él te odia y—

— Estoy dispuesto a correr el riesgo. — interrumpió el rubio. — Sin embargo no permitiré que ese padre tuyo te ponga un dedo encima a ti, preciosa.

— Me-Menma-kun… — susurró Hinata sintiendo su pecho vibrar desenfrenadamente. Menma sonrió y acarició su sedoso cabello negro azulado.

— ¿Participaras mañana en los exámenes Chûnin? — preguntó el rubio.

— H-hai. ¿Tú también?

— Sí, pero no te ves asustada. — Hinata desvió su mirada a un costado.

— N-no lo demuestro pero en el interior estoy muriéndome de miedo. — dijo en voz baja.

— No deberías porque yo no dejaré que algo malo te pase durante el examen, y si yo no estoy Neji te protegerá. — increíblemente eso tranquilizó de sobremanera a la Hyûga. — Aunque procurare no perderte de vista. — dicho esto Menma se acercó al súper-sonrojado rostro de Hinata y le dio un tierno beso en los labios. Hinata utilizó todas sus fuerzas para no desmallarse ahí mismo. No podía creer que su primer beso se lo estuviera dando la persona que tanto amaba. Ella lo abrazó por el cuello con el objetivo de intensificar aquel delicioso beso.

**— Vaya Menma-sama, también te la follarás a ella.** — habló Kuratsuki y Menma frunció el ceño.

_— ¡Cállate maldita zorra! Yo no vine para acostarme con Hinata-chan así que no me tientes._

— Mhhm. — gimió Hinata al sentir que Menma se acomodaba encima de ella.

**— Si él coño de tu queridísima sensei fue delicioso para ti, sólo imagínate el pequeñito y estrecho que debe tener tu noviecita. **

_— ¡Vete! ¡No me hables zorra! ¡Anda a dormir! _— Menma empezó a acariciar la pierna de la Hyûga por encima de las sabanas mientras ésta abría sutilmente las piernas para que el rubio se acomodara entre ellas.

**— Mira, tú mismo te estas contradiciendo Menma-sama, vamos, fóllatela. **

Menma se separó de Hinata lentamente y luego se bajó de la cama. Tenía que aceptar que toda esa situación en sí era muy excitante y las palabras dichas por la sensual voz de Kuratsuki no ayudaban en nada. Si seguía así, ahí ocurriría algo más que un simple beso.

— ¿Q-que sucede M-Mema-kun? — preguntó Hinata nerviosa.

— Ya me tengo que ir preciosa. — Menma le dio otro beso a la Hyûga y luego se aproximó a la ventana. — Que duermas bien.

— ¡Espera Menma-kun! — Hinata se levantó de la cama y se acercó al rubio para besarlo nuevamente. — Te amo. — le susurró.

Por primera vez en la vida fue Menma el que se sonrojo primero.

— Yo también te amo Hinata-chan. — dijo el rubio para luego salir de la habitación de la pelinegra siendo observado por los hermosos ojos perla de ella.

* * *

Al siguiente día, en la Academia Ninja de Konoha…

Tal y como Kakashi se los había indicado el día anterior, el equipo 7 se dirigió a la academia para presentar los polémicos Exámenes Chûnin. Con lo que no contaban los chicos era que hubiese tantos ninjas que participaran en estos exámenes. Eran demasiados. De aldeas que ni sabían que existían. Y se veían poderosos. No obstante Naruto jamás se sintió intimidado por ningunos. El cielo se oscureció lentamente dando paso a una oscura y fría noche y a su vez acercando la hora de presentar la primera prueba.

— Vaya, hay mucha gente aquí. — comentó Sasuke mirando con recelo a todos a su alrededor, estudiando las cualidades físicas de la mayoría.

— Puedo presentir algunos tipos extraños y poderosos de chakra, — indicó Karin acomodando sus lentes. — esta prueba no será para nada fácil.

— Estoy preparado para lo que sea. — concluyó Naruto con una triunfal sonrisa.

.

.

.

No muy lejos de la ubicación del equipo 7 se encontraba el equipo 18 de Konoha en un rincón oscuro y tenebroso esperando pacientemente que llamaran a la primera prueba. El grupo de Genin estaba conformado por dos chicas y un chico que no aparentaban ni una pizca de confianza. Sólo con mirarlo a los ojos se podía percibir la malicia de ellos.

— Maldita sea. — bufó la peli rosa del grupo. — Maldita sea, joder… No entiendo cómo es que permiten que escorias inmundas de otras aldeas pisen este lugar, me da asco respirar el mismo maldito aire que ellos. — La chica tenía una falda negra muy corta, una camisa lila con un chaleco sin mangas color negro. Calentadores negros en los brazos y piernas y la banda de Konoha en el cuello.

— Oigan chicas, ¿Ese no es el rubiecito del que ustedes hablaban hace minutos? — el único chico del grupo señaló al Uzumaki el cual hablaba con sus compañeros a unos metros de distancia. Las dos chicas voltearon rápidamente hacia el lugar señalado por su compañero y sus ojos brillaron al ver a Naruto.

— El famosito hijo del Yondaime, — dijo la otra chica pelinegra. — ¿Acaso no es adorable Tayuya-chan?

— Oh que sorpresa que esté participando en los exámenes Chûnin, — comentó Tayuya sonriendo. — debe tener potencial el niño, ¿No lo crees, Kin-chan?…

— Me dan ganas de hacerle cositas malas… — dijo Kin juguetonamente. Esta vestía con unos short muy cortos, una camisa marrón clara descotada, unos calentadores negros en los brazos y piernas, y una bufanda blanca con manchas negras. Su cabello era azabache y muy largo recogido al final con un lazo negro y su banda de Konoha cubría en su frente.

— Ustedes dos son unas malditas pervertidas. — soltó el único chico del grupo, cuyos gestos eran serenos e inexpresivos. Llevaba un pantalón negro, una camisa azul oscura de cuello largo con el respectivo símbolo Uchiha en su espalda, y unos calentadores de brazos y piernas color negro tal y como sus otras dos compañeras. Su cabello era corto y desordenado como el de Naruto pero de color azabache, y unos penetrantes ojos negros.

— No, Usagi-kun… nosotras no somos pervertidas, sólo pensamos sexymente. — indicó Kin con una sexy sonrisa perversa.

— No veo la hora de comenzar este maldito examen para comérmelo en un lugar oscuro, — dijo Tuyuya relamiéndose los labios mientras miraba fijamente al rubio. — Me pregunto cómo sabrá un Uzumaki…

* * *

Hola! Hasta aquí llegó el capitulo de hoy!

— No me dio tiempo de responder los review pero lo más importante era el publicar el capítulo así que nos bueno… ¡Ah! la próxima si les responderé sus preguntas y pondré a las chicas que irán al harem del rubio… ¡Nos leemos la próxima semana!


	12. Teamwork

**Derecho de Autor**

Naruto, todos sus personajes y paisajes pertenecen al señor MasashiKishimoto.

**Advertencia:**

Lemon.

**Algunas Aclaraciones.**

—Diálogo del personaje.

—_Pensamiento del Personaje._

**— Diálogo del Bijû**

**— _Pensamiento del Bijû_**

En la actualidad Konohamaru tiene 13 años.

* * *

**Chapter 12**

**Teamwork!**

* * *

7:29pm. A sólo un minuto para dar comienzo a los exámenes Chûnin, dos chicos mantenían una seria discusión que amenazaba con volverse pelea en cualquier momento. Uno era de Kusagakure(Aldea de la hierba) y otro de Konoha, ambos sacaron sus respectivos kunai y empezaron un enfrentamiento en medio del salón 103. Todos miraban emocionados dicha pelea, mas ninguno intervenía. La euforia del momento aumentaba el ambiente de combate, la noche y los gritos de apoyo animaban a ambos chicos a seguir con su pequeña disputa. Hasta que, de la nada, apareció un sujeto en frente de los jóvenes. Dicho hombre tenía un aspecto extremadamente pálido y un cabello liso y largo. Tenía un traje gris oscuro con una gabardina negra.

Todo el ambiente se silenció en el segundo que aquella persona alzó lentamente su cabeza para observar a los dos chicos que anteriormente estaban pugnando. Su mirada era tan fría y sombría que intimidaba sólo con proyectarla fijamente a esa persona.

— Ya dejen la pelea o me veré en la obligación de suspenderlos sin ni siquiera haber comenzado la prueba. — advirtió el sujeto inexpresivamente. Eso bastó para que la pelea de los chicos terminara.

El pelinegro con tez blanca observó cautelosamente su alrededor, gravándose al instante cada uno de los novatos rostros que hacían acto de presencia en el salón. Y luego de unos minutos sumidos en un ensordecedor silencio que pudo haber parecido interminable para más de uno, el sujeto se dirigió al pizarrón del salón y aclaró su garganta para hablar.

— Bien, ahora que tengo su atención me presentaré. — La voz de ese hombre era extremadamente ronca, y la luz de la luna llena que se colaba por la ventana lograba refractar un malévolo brillo en sus ojos ámbar. — Ustedes pequeños gusanos pueden llamarme Orochimaru, yo seré el encargado de la primera parte del examen y desde ahora también seré su peor pesadilla.

Esa presentación le escalofrió la piel a la mayoría de los participantes. El temor aumentó cuando de las mangas del pálido hombre salió un número considerable de serpientes las cuales se dirigieron hacia los chicos y se pasearon todo el salón, rosando sus escamosos cuerpos por las ropas de los Genin. Todo aquello transformó un ambiente de tensión y miedo en la habitación.

— Primero que nada debo advertirles que lo que viene a continuación no es acto para gallinas, miedosos, cobardes, pendejos, temerosos, asustadizos, espantadizos o medrosos. — advirtió Orochimaru con una sonrisa sádica. — Piensen en lo más horrible que hayan visto en sus vidas, en el dolor más insoportable que sus cuerpos hayan experimentado, ahora les diré que este examen no se compara a eso. Aún tienen tiempo de retroceder, ahí está la puerta de salida, si quieren irse ahora no los detendré ni los juzgaré, sólo tienen que levantar la mano y salir.

— Que miedo da este tipo. — susurró Naruto a la pelirroja que tenía al lado, la cual le dio la razón de inmediato. Orochimaru sacó una lengua como de diez centímetros y se relamió el cuello. Ese ser pudiera incluso no considerarse parte del filo de los seres humanos.

— Me da grima su lengua. — comentó a voz baja una chica rubia con largo flequillo, la cual se encontraba al lado de ambos Uzumaki.

— Detrás de aquella puerta se encuentra un salón el cual fue acoplado para ésta prueba, — Orochimaru señaló una puerta al final del salón, la cual todos voltearon a ver con horror. — en él se encuentran ocultos numerosos artefactos de tortura que harían llorar como un bebé hasta el jefe de los ANBU.

— ¿Eh…? — Al procesar el significado de esa conclusión la mayoría empezó a arrepentirse de haberse presentado en esa condenada prueba.

— Ahí su resistencia será puesta a prueba. — indicó el sannin. — Le haremos experimentar el dolor más infinito de sus novatas vidas para tener en cuenta su nivel de resistencia física y mental, el cual nos garantizará cuan fuertes son y si en verdad podrían considerarse "ninjas de Konoha". —Los chicos se miraban las caras mutuamente, con desconfianza. Con desconfianza y con miedo. Empezaban a temer por la seguridad de sus cuerpos. — Como ya lo dije, esta prueba es el principio de una gran dosis de sufrimiento absoluto. Sentirán tanto dolor que incluso puede que pierdan la conciencia y les garantizo que mis examinadores y yo no nos contendremos ya que… estamos acostumbrados a los gritos de agonía. De modo que les repetiré mi advertencia inicial, si desean retirarse sólo levanten la mano y salga por esa la puerta.

Reinó un nuevo y aterrador silencio en la sala. Orochimaru dio unos segundos para que los chicos pensaran bien su decisión. Unos cuantos novatos empezaron a levantar la mano, cosa que hizo sonreír al domador de serpientes.

— Un momento, se me olvidó mencionar un pequeño detalle. — interrumpió Orochimaru antes de que los chicos que habían levantado la mano hablaran. — Si uno de los integrantes del grupo desea no continuar, todo el equipo debe marcharse.

Ese "pequeño detalle" hizo que algunos de los que levantaron la mano, la bajaran lentamente. Probablemente ellos no querían ocasionar que sus otros dos compañeros desaprobaran el examen por culpa de su falta de valor. Sin embargos, a algunos no les importó en lo absoluto.

— ¡Yo me quiero retirar! — exclamó un Genin de Konoha.

— ¡Hiroshi que coño estás haciendo, no quiero reprobar por tu culpa! — le reclamó su compañero.

— ¡Ya oíste todo lo que dijo, yo no quiero que me torturen! — respondió el chico saliéndose apresuradamente del salón, y como consecuencia, arrastrando a sus otros dos compañeros.

24 personas en total se retiraron del aula, es decir, que ahora la prueba se realizaría con ocho equipos menos.

Orochimaru examinó todo su alrededor, impartiendo su miedo a través de su tenebrosa mirada, en la espera de otra mano alzada entre la multitud de novatos, pero al parecer, más nadie tenía planes de retirarse. El pelinegro introdujo sus manos en los bolcillos de su gabardina y caminó hasta la puerta al final del salón, siendo seguido por las expectantes miradas de los Genin.

— Bien, les repito que los que se quedan lo hacen bajo su propio consentimiento y responsabilidad, no es mi culpa lo que les suceda allá adentro, yo ya cumplí con avisarles. — indicó Orochimaru abriendo la puerta y dándole la señal a los chicos para trasladarse al interior la otra habitación. Un hombre en la puerta le entregaba una ficha con un número a cada candidato que iba entrando al oscuro cuarto, el cual indicaba la posición en donde se sentarían.

A medida que iba entrando al tétrico sitio Naruto se encargó de detallar minuciosamente su alrededor, gravando cada aspecto de aquella habitación, la cual sin duda le dejaría un severo trauma psicológico. Para colmo, a Karin y a Sasuke les había tocado asientos muy alejados entre sí. El rubio empezó a arrepentirse de estar allí en el momento que observó una grandísima mancha de sangre en el suelo. Maldición, ¿Qué cosas les harán ahí? No tenía ni la más mínima idea, pero la docena de hombres que reposaban a cada lado del salón parecían estar ansiosos y sedientos de sangre.

— Todos cállense, está a punto de empezar la primera prueba de los exámenes Chûnin. — indicó Orochimaru encendiendo una bombilla fluorescente y posicionándose al frente de todos los candidatos. — Esos hombres que ven a los lados del salón son mis ayudantes para esta prueba, ellos se van a encargar de producirles el dolor más insoportable que alguna vez hayan podido experimentar. — Más de uno tragó fuertemente. — La única regla que rige esta prueba es quedarse quieto. Nadie puede atacar y nadie puede huir del procedimiento. Pasarán la prueba aquellos que logren controlar el dolor y reprobaran aquellos que pierdan el conocimiento y se desmallen, a su vez todo el equipo reprobará.

Orochimaru parecía disfrutar excesivamente el ver las asustadizas miradas de los ingenuos infantes a su frente. Algunos hasta comenzaron a temblar, cosa que percibió el Sanninal instante.

— _Karin-onee…_— pensó Naruto preocupado por su pelirroja.

— Para que vean que yo no soy tan malo, les daré una última oportunidad. ¿Desea alguien en esta sala retirarse? — faltaba nada más que Orochimaru hiciera la dichosa pregunta de nuevo para que más de diez personas levantaran la mano desesperadamente. — Ah, olvidé decirles un pequeño detalle.

— _Y ahora qué._— pensó Naruto con suspenso.

— La persona que quede descalificada y por consiguiente también su equipo, nunca podrán volver a presentar los exámenes Chûnin, jamás. — espetó el pelinegro de la manera más cruel.

— ¡Un momento! ¡Eso no es justo! — reclamaron al unísono la mayoría de los chicos presentes levantándose de los asientos.

— Cállense y siéntense mocosos impertinentes que no he terminado. — interrumpió Orochimaru logrando silenciar a todo el salón. — Si el equipo no se siente capacitado para soportar este tipo de tortura puede retirarse y presentar los exámenes Chûnin en la próxima oportunidad dentro de tres años. — Informó el pelinegro con una amable sonrisa. Luego de unos incomodos segundos de tensión y de miradas interrogantes, unas cuantas personas decidieron dejar la prueba junto a su equipo.

— _Que problemático es este examen._— pensó Sasuke mirando rencorosamente al invocador de serpientes.

— _¿Que debería hacer?_ — se preguntó Karin indecisa. — _Si no soporto esta prueba mi equipo no podrá ser Chûnin jamás, pero puedo retirarme e intentarlo dentro de tres años… pero al mismo tiempo le estaré fallando a Naru-kun. _— Mientras que en la mente de Karin se llevaba a cabo un difícil debate, el Uzumaki a unos metros de distancia la observaba preocupado. Él pudo percibir al instante la indecisión de ella mediantes sus gestos.

— _Karin-onee parece estar decidida a hacerlo pero… no estoy seguro de que ella sea tan fuerte._— pensó Naruto.

— _Ella es muy arriesgada, de seguro no levantará la mano, pero sinceramente dudo que pueda soportar esta prueba._— pensó Sasuke mirando disimuladamente a su pelirroja compañera.

— _Parece que tendré que ser yo quien levante la mano._— decidió Naruto.

— _Creo que yo tendré que levantar la mano._— se propuso el Uchiha.

— _Supongo que la mejor elección es que me retire, pensándolo bien, no sé si pueda soportar esta prueba._— pensó Karin llegando a una sabia conclusión.

— ¿Más nadie va a salvarse? — preguntó Orochimaru despertando a más de uno de sus ensimismamientos.

Sasuke… no, Naruto… no, Karin… los tres estaban a punto de elevarsus manos…

— Entonces los felicito mocosos, ustedes pasaron la primera prueba. — informó Orochimaru con una 'tierna' sonrisa, y rápidamente los tres chicos del equipo 7 bajaron sus manos las cuales estaban sutilmente levantada. ¿Acaso habían escuchado mal o lo de "ustedes pasaron la primera prueba" fue parte de sus imaginaciones?

— ¡¿EHH?! — exclamó la mayoría.

— ¡Pero cómo! — inquirió la catira de Suna visiblemente confundida.

— ¿Y las torturas y el dolor? — preguntó otro chico siendo el detonante de una batallas de preguntas hacia Orochimaru.

— ¡CÁLLENSE TODO EL MALDITO SALÓN! — gritó el pelinegro sacando una enojada serpiente por la boca. Sí, eso efectivamente silenció hasta a los grillos nocturnos que sonaban en el fondo del silencio. — Técnicamente no existía tal prueba de resistencia, eso sólo fue un pequeñoartificio para medir el nivel de valor que poseen cada uno de ustedes. Para que puedan convertirse en Chûnin deben arriesgarse a cualquier cosa y atreverse a superar las adversidades. Para un honorable y verdadero ninja la palabra 'rendirse' no existe y el 'huir' nunca es una opción.— explicó Orochimaru. A la mayoría casi se les disloca la quijada de la impresión que les daba esa noticia. Alivio, felicidad, confianza, satisfacción, todas esas sensaciones juntas experimentaron cada uno de los chicos que decidieron no retirarse.

— Entonces todos los problemáticos que se retiraron del salón desaprobaron el examen por causa a su propia falta de valor… y por problemáticos.— opinó un castaño con gestos fastidiados y de apellido Nara.

— Querrás decir: por ser unos cobardes. — le corrigió su rubia compañera con una sonrisa de burla.

— Así es, — espetó Orochimaru logrando captar nuevamente la atención de todos los novatos. — Lo que hizo que cada uno de ustedes aprobara la primera parte del examen fue el coraje que poseyeron para enfrentar lo que vendría a continuación, un Chûnin debe tener en cuenta que a veces las situaciones no son lo que aparentan ser, y en su defecto, siempre deben estar preparado para enfrentarse a cualquier contexto.

— ¡Woju! ¡Aprobamos amigo! — exclamó un imperativo chico con marcas rojas en las mejillas, seguido del ladrido de su mascota. Y al mismo tiempo todos empezaron a celebrar.

— _Por poco yo… le fallo a mi equipo. _— pensó la pelirroja cabizbaja con cierto arrepentimiento. —_Pero prometo que más nunca dudaré de esa forma, yo jamás le fallaré a Naru-kun._— se dijo Karin dándose fuerzas para seguir adelante y no deprimirse. Al fin de cuentas, pasaron victoriosamente a la segunda parte de los exámenes Chûnin.

— Pero aun no canten victoria pequeños insectos,— interrumpió Orochimaru. Él siempre arruinaba los mejores momentos. — este es sólo el comienzo, ahora las cosas se pondrán verdaderamente interesantes. ¿Qué están esperando cuerda de holgazanes? Síganme. — ordenó Orochimaru saliendo del dichoso salón. Sin perder más tiempo, todos los Genin le siguieron.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Salieron de la Academia Ninja y se dirigieron velozmente hacia las afueras de la aldea. Luego de unos cuantos minutos de camino, el numeroso grupo de candidatos se detuvo en un amplio lugar, probablemente, la sede de su próxima prueba. A pesar de que la luna llena en el centro del cielo nocturno parecía brillar más de lo común esa noche, el horizonte estaba notoriamente oscuro. No se podía ver más allá de unos cuantos metros, sin embargo, se detallaba claramente una extensa reja que rodeaba un bosquesúper apocalíptico, lúgubre, terrorífico, sombrío, etc. Era verdaderamente intimidante la forma en como gigantescos árboles se elevaban a muchos metros de distancia desde el suelo, eso sin contar los extraños sonidos provenientes de aquel espelúznate sitio.

— Tengo ganas de hacer pipí. — susurró Naruto doblando sus piernas y poniendo la mano en su entrepierna. Para soportar.

— ¡Naru-kun ahora te aguantas! — le reclamó Karin.

— Fracasados presten atención que ya el rarito con lengua infinita va a hablar. — avisó Sasuke acercándose junto a su equipo hacia Orochimaru, para no perder ningún detalle de la próxima parte del examen.

— Okeymocosos, como ya percibieron yo también voy a ser el censor de la segunda parte del examen, la cual es mucho más complejaque la anterior así que quiero que presten atención a las indicaciones. — Orochimaru examinó su alrededor con detenimiento, y al no ver nada fuera de lo común siguió con su explicación. — La segunda prueba se llevará a cabo en el sombrío lugar que tengo a mis espaldas, es el campo de entrenamiento número 44, le llaman el Bosque de la Muerte.— Orochimaru señaló al apocalíptico sitio.

— ¿E-el Bosque d-de… la muert-te?— pronunciaron los dos rubios Uzumaki al mismo tiempo, con claros gestos de pánico. Orochimaru asintió con una cruel sonrisa. Luego tomó un mapa de su sobretodo y lo enseño con una linterna, para que todos los chicos pudieran observar.

— El objetivo principal de esta prueba es llegar a la torre ubicada en centro del perímetro el cual se encuentra a unos 20 kilómetros del límite de la reja, antes de la fecha pautada la cual es de máximo cuatro días. El modo de supervivencia que apliquen allá adentro depende de las habilidades que ustedes posean tanto en equipo como individualmente.

— Eso suena fácil. — opinó Naruto a voz alta. Orochimaru afiló su mirada hacia dicho rubio.

— Eso no es todo, ustedes tienen otro objetivo: deben obtener por medio de batallas estos tres pergaminos. — El pelinegro enseñó tres rollos de aproximadamente diez centímetros en tres distintos colores. — El negro, el blanco y el gris. Aquí hay 78 candidatos, lo que es igual 26 equipos, a 13 se les dará un pergamino negro y a los otros 13 se les entregará un pergamino blanco. Para aprobar esta prueba deberán llegar a la torre central con estos tres pergaminos, de decir, que sólo la mitad de ustedes podrá superar esta prueba.

— ¿Tenemos que pelear entre nosotros mismos para obtener el pergamino faltante?— preguntó una chica morena.

— Así es. En esta ocasión, todos los que no perezcan a su equipo, serán sus enemigos. — respondió el examinador.

— ¿Y cómo obtenemos el pergamino gris? — preguntó Karin señalando el objeto en tema. Precisamente esa era la pregunta que Orochimaru estaba esperando que alguien hiciera. El pelinegro hizo varios sellos de manos y repentinamente surgieron del suelo veintiséis clones de Orochimaru hechos de madera, los cuales sobresaltaron y asustaron a la mayoría.

— Ese pergamino me lo tienen que arrebatar a mí. — espetó Orochimaru ensanchando una cruel sonrisa que hizo sudar a todos los Genin. — Estos son mis clones de madera los cuales tienen las mismas capacidades que yo. El royo gris está en el interior de cada clon así que tienen que derrotarlos para obtenerlos. ¿Entendido? — Todos los presentes asintieron. — Se permiten todo tipos de técnicas para obtener los pergaminos.

— Vaya, esta prueba parece un poco más complicada.— comentó Karin con semblante de preocupación.

— No te preocupes Karin-onee, mientras que yo esté a tu lado nada te pasará.— Naruto sonrió confiada y ampliamente. — Además, estoy seguro que obtendremos los pergaminos a tiempo, todo eso es pan comido.

—Hay muchas formas de que ustedes fallen la prueba. — explicó el Sannin. —Los equipos que no lleven estos tres pergaminos antes del plazo, están fritos. Los equipos cuyo miembro muera, están fritos. Los equipos que intenten retirarse de la prueba durante ésta, están fritos. Queda terminantemente prohibido ver el interior de los pergaminos, si lo hacen, fritos. Ah, y por si tienen alguna duda, 'fritos' significan que están reprobados. — Los chicos asintieron — Aquel hombre les entregará sus pergaminos y en quince minutos comenzaremos la prueba. Y chicos, procuren no morir, si …

Todos los grupos pasaron al interior de un pequeño toldo donde un hombre robusto les entregaba su pergamino correspondiente. Al equipo 7 le correspondió un pergamino blanco. Los minutos pasaban lenta y tortuosamente. Naruto intentaba disimular su nerviosismo concentrándose en el espeso e imponente bosque que se extendía al otro lado de esa reja. Lo examinaba minuciosamente, planeando de antemano todos los movimientos que haría, como los haría y adonde los haría. Mientras tanto, Karin agudizaba su vista hacia los equipos que salían del toldo donde entregaban los pergaminos, acomodaba sus lentes para adecuar su campo visual, pero no lograba observar su objetivo. La oscuridad se lo impedía.

— Sasuke, — el aludido, que se encontraba al lado de la pelirroja, volteó. —sé que tú tienes mejor vista que yo, así que trata de averiguar elcolor del pergamino delequipo 11 y del 8.

— ¿Para qué?

— Sólo hazlo. — Sasuke la miró fastidiado, típica respuesta del Uchiha, y luego realizó lo ordenado por la pelirroja.

Cuando los minutos correspondientes transcurrieron y los clones de Orochimaru guiaron a cada equipo a una entrada distinta hacia el Bosque de la Muerte, dichos clones abrieron las rejas y dieron inicio a la segunda prueba. Todos los equipos corrieron como alma que lleva el diablo en dirección a la oscuridad.

—_Ahora si haré las cosas bien, no me rendiré como estuve a punto de hacerlo en la primera prueba._— se dijo Karin sonriendo. Naruto la observó disimuladamente y también sonrío. Ambos ya daban por hecho la victoria en esa prueba.

Luego de unos diez minutos corriendo, el rubio se detuvo. Debía orinar, de lo contrario su vejiga explotaría. Se acercó urgentemente a un árbol y se bajó la cremallera.

—Por fin voy a hacer pipí, me estaba aguantando desde el principio del examen. — Suspiró aliviado al vaciar su tanque, y luego de subirse la cremallera se acercó a Karin y a Sasuke.

—Naru-kun, tú llevarás el pergamino. —informó la pelirroja.

—¡En serio, que emoción!

— Un momento, — interrumpió Sasuke. — ¿Quién coño te nombró capitana? Tomate.

— No le estés hablando de esa manera a Karin-onee, Idiota. — soltó el rubio con desagrado debido a la manera con que Sasuke se dirigía a su novia.

— Tranquilízate Naru-kun, él tiene razón, tenemos que nombrar a un capitán de equipo, de lo contrario entraremos en discusión a cada rato y nos desviaremos del objetivo principal. —Los tres chicos se miraron las caras cautelosamente. Un silencio los rodeó por unos segundos. Estabanesperando quien sabe qué cosa, hasta que el imperativo del grupo habló:

— Yo voto por que Karin-onee sea la capitana. — espetó el rubio con brazos cruzados. Karin le sonrió en agradecimiento.

—Hmph. — Sasuke emitió su típico sonido de "hagan lo que se les dé la gana" girando los ojos hacia otra dirección.

— Bien, yo seré la capitana. Naru-kun, tu llevarás el pergamino. — Karin le extendió el dichoso rollo negro al rubio. Este lo guardó en su porta shuriken. —Absolutamente todas las personas que nos rodean son nuestros enemigos, así que vamos a crear una contraseña para saber que seguimos siendo nosotros en todo momento.

—Que tal: Sasuke es un débil idiota. — opinó Naruto con una gran sonrisa.

— Maldito. — le respondió el pelinegro con mirada asesina.

— Sí, es está bien, todos piensan que Sasuke es 'lo mejor' pero en realidad no saben que es un debilucho imán que hace que todas las armas del enemigo caigan en él.

— Ya dejen de joder con eso y sigamos con el plan. — interrumpió Sasuke conteniendo olímpicamente las ganas de lanzarles un kunai en medio de la frente a ambos Uzumaki que siempre le jodían la existencia.

— Bien, primero vamos en busca de uno de los clones de Orochimaru del cual nos será fácil obtener el pergamino gris.

— ¿Nos será fácil?— interrumpió el rubio con dramático gesto de horror. —¿Acaso no viste que ese tipo invoca serpientes…? ¡Por la boca!

— Naru-kun a veces eres muy bruto ¿No? Los clones no pueden invocar animales. —Al escuchar eso Naruto respiró aliviado. —Tuerto, recuerdas que te pedí que observaras el color del pergamino del equipo 8 y 11.— Sasuke asintió.

— No pude ver el del equipo 11 ya que Shikamaru lo guardó rápido en su bolso, pero sí pude ver el del equipo de Kiba. Es blanco. — indicó el pelinegro. Al escuchar eso Karin sonrió ampliamente.

— Perfecto, nosotros tenemos un pergamino negro, así que vamos por el equipo de Kiba para arrebatarles su pergamino blanco.

— Oh ya entiendo, eres inteligente Karin. — ¡Kami! En ese momento Karin hubiese deseado tener una video cámara para grabar el momento en que el Uchiha le hizo semejante cumplido. Sí, ella era inteligente, tanto que hasta el orgulloso Sasuke lo reconocía, eso llenaba el ego de la pelirroja.

— ¿Y por qué el equipo de Hinata?— interrumpió Naruto desubicado. Como siempre.

— Porque a juzgar por los demás equipos,ellos son unos de los más débiles y ya sabemos cuáles son las habilidades de cada integrante, además tendremos la oportunidad de cobrarles lo que nos hicieron en la prueba que nos realizó Kakashi-sensei en el Laberinto de la Ilusión. Yo los puedo rastrear fácilmente ya que conozco sus chakra, y nos podemos divertir con ellos un rato. — dijo Karin sonriendo victoriosa.

— ¡Oh ya entiendo Karin-onee!—de la emoción, Naruto se acercó rápidamente a la pelirroja, la abrazó y le robó un beso en los labios.

— ¡Naru-kun no te me acerques! ¡Qué te sucede!— reclamó Karin poniendo las manos en el pecho del rubio y alejándolo de su cuerpo. Su cara había tomado el aspecto de un tomate, incluso se le podía comparar con su propio color de cabello. Gracias a Kami-sama que era de noche y nadie lo había podido percibir.

Mientras tanto, Sasuke, el cual no tenía idea de la relación de esos dos, quedó boquiabierto por unos segundos ante el beso que le acababa de dar Naruto a Karin, sin embargo luego no le prestó más importancia al tema.

—_Mi tonta tsundere._— pensó el rubio mientras veía el avergonzado rostro de su pelirroja. Era tan adorable verla así…

.

.

.

Media noche. No habían nubes en el cielo por lo cual la luz de la luna llena alumbraba el bosque lo suficientemente para poder observar adonde se estaba pisando, no obstante, resultaba muy necesario tener alguna fuente extra de ayuda para detectar personas, ya que sólo con la tenue luz que brindaba el satélite natural no bastaba. Si se utilizaba con inteligencia, un buen olfato podría ser muy ventajoso. Un caso ideal sería el de poder ubicar chakra por medio de la vegetación, insectos u otras clases de seres vivos. O un buen KekkeiGenkaitambién ayudaría, uno como el Byakugan.

Por suerte, Karin era una muy buena rastreadora. Su técnica era incluso más efectiva que todas las anteriores. En poco tiempo la pelirroja había percibido el irregular chakra de una persona a unos metros de su posición. Quizás se debía a uno de los clones de madera. Ella no sabía con exactitud. El equipo se acercó silenciosamente al sujeto que había detectado la Uzumaki, y efectivamente se trataba de un clon de Orochimaru.

—Prosigan con cautela. — susurró la pelirroja. Los tres Genin se posicionaron en la gruesa rama de un árbol en un ángulo que le permitía ver a Orochimaru. Estaba sentado con las piernas cruzadas y los ojos cerrados.

— ¿Está meditando?— preguntó Naruto a voz baja.

— No lo sé, quizá está esperando ser encontrado por algún equipo. —dedujo Karin observando detenidamente al clon. No se movía, ni respiraba, pero estaba segura de que tenía vida. —A pesar de ser un clon de madera, ellos tienen las mismas habilidades que su cuerpo original así que tengan a realizar un ataque sorpresa, deben procurar no hacer ni el más mínimo ruido, también deben ser cautelosos respecto al… — Karin detuvo su explicación al percibir que el rubio no estaba a su lado. — Oe Sasuke, ¿Dónde está Naru-kun?

—¡MALDITO DAME EL PERGAMINO! —exclamó Naruto estrepitosamente lanzándose encima de Orochimaru con un kunai en mano dispuesto a herirlo. Pero el clon simplemente se movió y lo esquivó.

— Fracasado. — mofó el Uchiha mirando a su rubio compañero con gesto neutro. Ya no existían facciones para manifestar los idiotas actos del Uzumaki. A Karin sólo le resbaló una gran gota por la frente.

— Sasuke, tengo un plan. — dijo Karin.

Naruto corrió hasta Orochimaru y lo atacó con su arma nuevamente. Él lo esquivó y le dio un golpe en el rostro que el rubio no logró esquivar. El primer golpe de la noche para Naruto. Éste rápidamente se levantó, se aproximó hacia el pelinegro y empezó un veloz combate de movimientos impredecibles. Repentinamente el brazo de Orochimaru se transformó en una vara de madera que extendió su tamaño e impactó a Naruto estrepitosamente de un árbol y lo mantuvo ahí cautivo. Se acercó lentamente al rubio y luego sacó a relucir su extensa lengua la cual brillaba con la luz de la luna.

— _Qué asco. _— pensó el Uzumaki con gestos de repugnancia al tener esa horrible lengua tan cerca de su rostro.

— Eres un chico muy escandaloso, te recomiendo que la próxima vez no anuncies tu ataque de esa manera.— dijo Orochimaru.

— Gracias por el concejo, Orochimaru-sensei.— El clon de Orochimaru levantó una ceja con asombro al percibir que otro rubio, probablemente un clon de sombras, se había posicionado a sus espaldas sin que lo hubiese percatado. Dicho clon le atacó con una patada lo que obligó al pelinegro soltar al Naruto original. Aunque no sabía con exactitud quien era el Naruto real ya que ahora se posicionaban cinco rubios a su frente, todos con filosas armas en sus manos, listos para atacar.

— ¡Ahora!— exclamó Karin repentinamente, llamando la atención de los rubios, cosa que aprovechó Orochimaru para atacarlos con veloces punzas de madera que sacaba de sus brazos. Sin embargo todos los rubios desaparecieron. Todos eran clones.

—Katon: Haisekisho (Elem Fuego: Polvoreadas de cenizas).— Del oscuro cielo saltó el Uchiha del grupo sacando de su boca una gran pared de cenizas las cuales dirigió hacia el clon del invocador de serpientes. Al instante Sasuke se retiró del lugar y se posicionó en lo alto de un árbol. Igualmente lo hizo Naruto, con confusión claro. No se preguntaba por qué demonios el pelinegro de su grupo había intervenido tan idiotamente en su triunfal batalla con el Sannin. Ahora todo el lugar estaba cubierto por cenizas, lo que imposibilitaba aún más la visión.

Todo se volvió más desconcertante y desesperante cuando Naruto observó a la pelirroja entrar en la espesa pared de cenizas. Donde se encontraba el clon de Orochimaru.

— ¡Por qué Karin-onee entró ahí!— exclamó Naruto preocupado. Y dispuesto a socorrerla. Pero Sasuke lo detuvo.

— Ella sabe que hacer Naruto, déjala. — indicó el pelinegro. Naruto le brindó una mirada de desconfianza y luego miró la pared de cenizas con preocupación. ¿Qué coño intentaba hacer Karin? ¡Ese Orochimaru era muy capaz de lastimarla!

Pero ella había planeado lo que haría. De lo contrario jamás hubiese hecho eso. La pelirroja aguantó la respiración y serró sus ojos por unos momentos. Suprimió su chakra lo máximo que su cuerpo le permitió y se concentró en Orochimaru. Probablemente ese clon no tendría la destreza de ver su posición. Las cenizas y el hecho de que era media noche influían en ello. Sin embargo Karin no necesitaba sus ojos para ver la ubicación del clon de madera.

—_Aquí estas. _— pensó la pelirroja al sentir la presencia del clon a unos metros de distancia. Ella sacó cinco kunai y los aventó velozmente hacia Orochimaru, pero estos sólo se incrustaron en su espalda como si le hubiese lanzado las afiladas armas a un simple tronco de madera. Karin frunció el ceño al oír el sonido de la madera yendo hacia ella. Se agachó y luego corrió hacia el clon con otros tres kunai en sus manos. En ese momento, Karin y el clon de madera comenzaron un enfrentamiento cuerpo a cuerpo, sólo con la excepción de que las extremidades de Orochimaru alargaban su tamaño y tomaban el aspecto de una rígida madera, la cual Karin difícilmente esquivaba. El clon del Sannin, el cual peleaba prácticamente a ciegas, percibió que el objetivo de Karin no era golpearlo, parecía más bien preocuparse por esquivar sus rápidos ataques y por clavarle kunai en todo su cuerpo. Pero dichas armas sólo se quedaban incrustadas en su piel. Después de todo, absolutamente todo su cuerpo estaba formado de madera y esas simples armas no lo dañaban. Finalmente cuando la pared de cenizas se disipó completamente, Naruto y Sasuke pudieron observar lo que sucedía en el suelo. Aunque sólo habían transcurrido unos tres minutos, Karin se veía bastante cansada y el clon parecía no haber perdido casi fuerzas. Sin embargo, la pelirroja había conseguido clavarle unos ocho kunai por todo su cuerpo.

Orochimaru sonrió de medio lado al percibir que dichos kunai tenían sellos. Hasta ahora no se había dado cuenta de ese detalle.

— Eres buena, chiquilla. — comentó el Sannin observando a la pelirroja en frente suyo. Ella sonrió y luego se alejó rápidamente de él. Hizo un par de sellos manuales y en segundos los kunai con sellos explosivos a lo largo del cuerpo de Orochimaru explotaron. Y adiós clon de madera.

—¡Woo Karin-onee! ¡Eso fue genial!— exclamó Naruto con una gran sonrisa bajando del árbol y corriendo hacia la pelirroja. Al otro lado de la explosión Sasuke recogió el dichoso pergamino gris y se lo aventó a Naruto.

—Ya tenemos el pergamino negro y el gris,— dijo Karin con una sonrisa triunfante. — ahora sólo nos falta el blanco.

* * *

Cinco horas después…

El alba iluminó el cielo con parsimonia al mismo tiempo que la temperatura subía en el llamado Bosque de la Muerte. La noche había acabado pero el examen apenas comenzaba. Las explosiones causadas por los violentos enfrentamientos resonaban como un eco a lo largo del bosque el cual, a pesar de ya haber amanecido, seguía cubierto por una espesa y siniestra oscuridad.

Caminando entre los imponentes árboles, el equipo número tres, al cual pertenecía Menma, recorría con cautela un sendero formado por pasto seco. El Uzumaki se hubiese conformado por realizar el examen en solitario, pero era necesario que estuviese en un equipo de tres personas. El grupo número 3 estaba integrado originalmente por el nieto del tercerHokage, la niña Haruno y Himiko Yuma, pero este último falleció a causa de una enfermedad y el equipo había quedado incompleto, así que Menma remplazó su lugar, solamente durante el examen.

— ¿Cómo estará Hinata-chan?— volvió a preguntar el rubio mirando hacia el cielo, como si tal acto le revelaría la actual situación de la Hyûga.

— Llevas ocho horas seguidas nombrándola,— indicó Konohamaru con fastidio. — de seguro está de maravilla y tú estás aquí preocupándote en vez de pensar en lo que realmente importa.

—Ahm, me duele los pies.— se quejó la pelirrosa.

— Tú también te quejas a cada rato Sakura.

— ¡Pero si me duelen los pies, idiota!— reclamó ella con muecas de dolor. Sí, hace dos horas se habían enfrentado a un equipo de Ôkiddo, había sido difícil arrebatarles su rollo pero al final cumplieron satisfactoriamente su cometido, pero Sakura en específico no había movido ni un dedo para pelear con su grupo, sólo se había encargado de esconderse. Nadie sabía por qué demonios a la Haruno le dolían tanto los pies si ni siquiera había peleado, lo único que hacía era quejarse y quejase.

**— Alguien se acerca. **— advirtió Kuratsuki alertando al rubio.

— Chicos alguien se acerca. —informó Menma y al instante Konohamaru reaccionó mirando cautelosamente a su alrededor al igual que el rubio. Después que la lenta mente de la pelirrosa reaccionó, también miró su alrededor. Los tres integrantes del equipo se acercaron mutuamente y se colocaron a sus espaldas. Repentinamente Menma divisó a tres personas surcando los arboles velozmente. Uno de ellos tenía una peculiar cabellera amarilla. — Es mi hermano.— indicó Menma sutilmente sorprendido.

— ¿Hermano? — repitió Konohamaru con ingenuidad, observando a tres personas alejarse rápidamente. Al parecer aquel equipo no había notado su presencia, así que Konohamaru corrió hasta ellos con claras intenciones de atacarlos con unos shuriken.

— Konohamaru-kun, ¿Qué haces? ¡Él es mi hermano!— exclamó Menma, pero Konohamaru ya había lanzado los shuriken. Naruto y sus otros dos compañeros reaccionaron al instante y con velocidad esquivaron las armas, haciendo que estas pegaran en el tronco de un árbol. Los tres chicos del equipo siete aterrizaron en el suelo y luego dirigieron sus miradas hacia el chico que acababa de atacarlos. Naruto y Konohamaru cruzaron fugazmente unas poderosas miradas de rivalidad, las cuales incitaban mudamente a una batalla, ahí en ese preciso momento.

— No has entendido absolutamente nada ¿verdad Menma?, — comentó Konohamaru sin apartar su cautelosa mirada de Naruto. — todos son nuestros enemigos, hasta tu propio hermano.

—_¿Eh? No…_— pensó Menma confundido. —_ no sé qué hacer… ¿Qué debo hacer? yo… no puedo ver a mi hermano con un enemigo._

**— Lo que dice Konohamaru-kun es verdad Menma-sama, para convertirte en Chûnin tienes que considerar a Naruto-kun como un enemigo. **— indicó la Kitsune en la mente del rubio. **—O pierdestú, o pierde él. **

—Menma, Sakura, aléjense.— La advertencia de Konohamaru sacó al rubio de sus pensamientos. — Voy a pelear con él para quitarle su pergamino. — dijo el moreno corriendo hacia y Menma se hicieron a un lado, al igual que Karin y Sasuke. Esa pelea era entre el Uzumaki y el Sarutobi.

El sonido del metal colisionando agudizó los sentidos de los espectadores de la pelea. Mientras que aquellos dos mantenían una veloz batalla de puños y kunai, Karin detallaba minuciosamente a los otros dos conformantes del equipo contrario. A la pelirrosa y al rubio. Ellos dos también los observaban atentos a sus movimientos. Naruto y Konohamaru se decían mil y unas barbaridades como si se conocieran de toda una vida. Sólo habían transcurrido unos cuantos minutos y parecían odiarse a muerte, el rango de sus ataques así lo indicaba. Quizá si se hubiesen conocido en otras circunstancias hubiesen congeniado, pero esa pelea estaba logrando lo contrario.

— ¡Doton: Hekiintai! (Elem Tierra: Disparo de barro)— exclamó Konohamaru sacando de su boca una gran bola de pantano tan velozmente que Naruto no la logró esquivar. El ataque lo hizo impactar contra un árbol pero no lo afectó demasiado. O eso pensaba el rubio antes de percibir que otra bola de pantano se dirigía a su dirección. Esa iba a menor velocidad, por lo que logró difícilmente esquivarla. El rubio rodó por el suelo y luego se levantó de golpe, juntando sus manos en un sello. Ahora era su turno de atacar.

—¡KageBunshin no Jutsu! (Jutsu clon de sombra)— Naruto creó unos diez clones de sombras justamente cuando Konohamaru le había lanzado otro ataque de barro, pero esta vez todos los clones lo esquivaron. Los rubios rodearon al moreno, logrando confundirlo. Éste corrió hacia uno de los clones y lo atacó con dos shuriken. Igualmente hizo con los demás clones pero la mayoría esquivaban fácilmente las armas, exceptuando un clon, el cual se deshizo.

Konohamaru sonrió orgulloso al ver que había destruido a uno de los clones, como si eso fuera la cosa más genial del universo. Sin embargo aún quedaban nueve más. Eso sin contar que ellos sólo eran una distracción, ya que el Naruto real se encontraba a unos metros detrás de él.

—¡Fûton: Gyakufû no Jutsu! (Elem Aire: Jutsu corte de viento)—Naruto extendió los brazos creando una poderosa corriente de aire que se dirigió rápidamente hacia el pelinegro. Éste no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, el ataque le había tomado por sorpresa. De seguro esa ráfaga de aire lo hubiese matado si no fuese por el hecho de que ese Konohamaru era también un clon de sombras.

Naruto parpadeó perplejo unos segundos. El Gyakufû no Jutsu destruyó sus propios clones y dañó un par de árboles en su camino. El rubio miró su alrededor con recelo. ¿Acaso estuvo peleando todo el tiempo con un clon? Y si es así, ¿Dónde estaba el Konohamaru real?

**— Ese chico usa JutsusDoton. Quizás se está escondiendo bajo el suelo.** — comentó Kuratsuki calmadamente. Si el objetivo de la Kitsune era alertar a Menma de que Naruto estaba propenso a un ataque, ya lo había logrado.

— ¡Hermano! —exclamó Menma tomando a Naruto del brazo y llevándolo a lo alto de la rama de un árbol justamente en el instante que Konohamaru iba a atacarlo desde la tierra. Es decir, Menma le salvó la espalda a Naruto, cosa que logró enojar al moreno. Pero el rubio no tenía la culpa, él se había movido casi involuntariamente.

— ¡Menma no te entrometas en esta pelea Joder, no dejes a Sakura desprotegida! — exclamó Konohamaru de una manera muy enojada. Luego de unos segundos, Menma cayó en cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer. Acababa de ayudar al 'enemigo'. Y lo peor era que no estaba arrepentido. Naruto le brindó una sonrisa de agradecimiento a su hermano y simultáneamente regresó al suelo para retomar su batalla contra Konohamaru. Mientras tanto, a sólo unos metros del enfrentamiento, Karin observaba a Sakura muy detenidamente.

—_Haruno Sakura,ella juzga ser realmente débil pero, ¿Por qué ese chico le pidió al hermano de Naru-kun que la protegiera? _— pensaba la pelirroja con curiosidad. — _Quizás… ¡Ya sé por qué!_

—¡Sasuke! — aludió Karin, haciendo que el pelinegro se acercara a ella. — Sakura de seguro tiene el pergamino. — le comunicó la pelirroja a voz baja.

— ¿Sakura? ¿Quién es esa?

— La chica con el desagradable cabello rosado. — Sasuke miró a la dichosa con tales características. — Tú ataca a Menma, el hermano de Naru-kun, mientras que yo le quito el pergamino a la pelo chicle. — indicó Karin. Sasuke asintió en señal de aprobación. Sin perder más tiempo el pelinegro corrió hacia Menma y lo atacó sin contemplación con una patada directo al rostro. El rubio usó sus brazos para protegerse, luego se alejó unos metros para observar a quien acababa de atacarle tan repentinamente.

—Con que tú eres el hermano del fracasado. — comentó Sasuke poniendo una de sus sonrisas arrogantes, de esas que provoca quitárselascon un golpe. — Son idénticos.

—¡Mi hermano no es ningún fracasado!— exclamó Menma enfurecido. Una de las cosas que el rubio más odiaba era que mofaran a su adorado hermano, y más si era en su presencia. Sasuke ensanchó su sonrisa al percibir que sus palabras habían surtido efecto. Menma atacaba al Uchiha como si de ello dependiera su vida, pero el pelinegro lo esquivaba fácilmente, no lo atacaba, solamente lo esquivaba. Ya Menma se estaba empezando a desesperar cuando sin previo aviso recibió un fuerte golpe en el pómulo por parte del pelinegro. ¡Maldición! Ese golpe por poco y lo desmaya.

Menma se separó rápidamente de Sasuke y parpadeó unos segundos, tratando de hacer volver su visión la cual se había nublado por el golpe. Antes de que el pelinegro lo volviera atacar, Menma decidió adelantarse y empezó a hacer una serie de sellos manuales.

—Katon: Gôkakyû no Jutsu (Elem Fuego: Jutsu gran bola de fuego)— exclamó el rubio sacando de su boca una bola de fuego. La más grande que había hecho en su vida dirigida especialmente para Sasuke. Pero éste no se quedó atrás y rápidamente hizo unos sellos para lanzar su ataque igualmente.

—Katon: Gôkakyû no Jutsu. — exclamó el pelinegro expidiendo de su boca una bola de fuego en dirección a Menma. Ambos ataques chocaron violentamente. Ahora ganaría el que pudiera mantener el Gôkakyû no jutsu por mayor tiempo.

Sakura no sabía cuál batalla observar. Todo el fuego, todas esas armas volando por doquier la emocionaban demasiado. Pero prontamente toda esa emoción se desvaneció cuando sintió un horrorosamente doloroso jalón de cabello causado por una persona a sus espaldas. Karin le tapó la boca a la pelirrosa antes de que esta gritara, y la arrastró hasta atrás de un grueso árbol, donde estaba afuera del campo visual de Menma y Konohamaru.

Sakura se soltó del agarre de Karin y difícilmente se colocó de pie. Sacó un kunai y se lo arrojó a la pelirroja, ésta se agachó y el kunai pasó de largo sin siquiera tocarla. Luego Karin corrió hacia la pelirrosa mientras concentraba un poco de chakra en su mano, tal y como se lo había enseñado su sensei Shizune, pero sólo un poco, ella tampoco quería matar a la Haruno. Cuando ya estuvo cerca de dicha pelirrosa, le dio el golpe. Karin juraba que Sakura lo esquivaría, pero no fue así. El puño de la pelirroja pegó de lleno en toda la cara de la pelirrosa, enviándola al suelo con la nariz roto.

Sakura emitió un sonoro grito de agonía, y por instinto Karin se agachó a socorrerla. El objetivo de ella no era causarle tal daño, pero ya no podía devolver el tiempo, y no es que tuviera muy arrepentida de haberla golpeado. Luego de acomodar la nariz de Sakura, Karin revisó el bolso de ella y efectivamente halló lo que buscaba.

— Blanco y negro, que suerte tenemos,— comentó Karin tomando los rollos. — parece que ya pelearon contra otro equipo y obtuvieron el pergamino que les faltaba… vaya, con razón están tan débiles. Para no causarles tanto trabajo sólo me llevaré el que nos falta. — Karin le aventó el rollo negro a Sakura y el blanco se lo guardó en su porta shuriken.

— ¡Devuélvemelo perra! ¡Nos costó mucho trabajo conseguirlo!— exclamó Sakura desde el suelo. Karin sólo le brindó una mirada de algo que se asemejaba a lástima e hizo caso omiso a las suplicas de la pelirrosa.

—¡Chicos vámonos!— exclamó Karin alejándose del lugar. Naruto y Sasuke, los cuales aúnestaban batallando, se miraron las caras con desconcierto. No obstante, Karin era la capitana del equipo y debían obedecerla. Así que también se alejaron del lugar. Konohamaru estaba dispuesto a perseguir al rubio pero se detuvo al percatarse de un pequeño detalle…

—¿Menma dónde demonios está Sakura?— preguntó Konohamaru recibiendo como respuesta del rubio una mirada que decía "Ay no sé". —¡Te pedí que la cuidaras!

— ¡Cómo pretendías que la cuidara si el maldito Uchiha se me tiró encima!— se excusó Menma.

— Maldición. —bufó el moreno buscando a su compañera. Cuando la encontró, se acercó a ella rápidamente y se agachó a su lado. —Sakura, ¿Dónde están los pergaminos?— preguntó Konohamaru sin ni siquiera preocuparse por eldeteriorado estado físico actual de su compañera.

—Aquí está el negro pero el otro…— Menma no continuó hablando ya que era obvio que el otro pergamino lo había tomado el equipo de su hermano. Al instante un incómodo silencio rodeó al grupo. Sakura sólo hacia lo que mejor sabía hacer: lamentarse cabizbaja. Mientras que Konohamaru apretaba sus puños fuertemente, tratando de contener en ellos toda su furia.

**— Ves Menma-sama, te lo dije, tu hermano no se inmutó por atacarlos y tú preocupándote por él. **— comentó el demonio representado en mujer al interior de Menma.

—_Ya cállate Kura-chan._— ordenó el Jichûriki de mala gana.

— Ahora vamos a reprobar.— habló Konohamaru levantándose del suelo. — Maldición, ¿Por qué le di los pergaminos a una inútil como tú?

— Ya deja de hablarle así Konohamaru-kun, — interrumpió Menma posicionándose al lado de Sakura y limpiándole cuidadosamente la sangre que salía de su nariz. — ella no tiene la culpa, ya estábamos débiles y no pudimos pelear bien. Pero no nos demos provecido tan pronto, aún nos quedan tres días para buscar nuevamente los pergaminos que nos faltan. Ellos nos pudieron haber dado una paliza, pero no nos derrotaron… por lo menos a mí no.

—Está bien, tienes razón Menma. — indicó Konohamaru. Obviamente sin dejar de sentir rabia por haber perdido el pergamino. — Descansemos un rato y luego empezaremos a buscar un grupo con quien luchar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Al asegurarse de estar lo suficientemente lejos, el equipo 7 se detuvo en un pequeño claro. El iluminado lugar no era mayor a unos diez metros. Karin, Sasuke y Naruto se sentaron en el césped y buscaron tranquilizar sus respiraciones aceleradas por el trote. O huida. En su caso básicamente daba lo mismo.

— Me siento un poco mal por haberle arrebatado el pergamino al grupo de mi hermano. — comentó Naruto con cierto arrepentimiento.

— No podemos estar deteniéndonos en todas partes, — informó Karin levantándose. Ella recuperaba sus fuerzas muy rápidamente. — tenemos que seguir moviéndonos hasta llegar a la torre, allí podemos descansar en paz.

— Sí, aquí somos presa fácil para cualquier equipo. — Sasuke también se levantó y junto a Karin empezaron a moverse nuevamente. El rubio, con todo el fastidio del mundo, se levantó del suelo y también empezó a correr.

Los minutos pasaban y los tres Genin avanzaban por el bosque de árbol en árbol. Sin embargo luego de quince minutos los chicos se vieron en la obligación de moverse por tierra a un paso menos apresurado. Tenían hambre. Sueño. Hambre. Cansancio. Sueño y hambre. El estómago de Naruto le recordaba cada dos minutos al equipo que debían comer pronto. Finalmente Karin llegó a la sabia conclusión de que debían tomar un descanso. Uno largo.

Se estacionaron en un lugar situado a la par de un riachuelo, donde pescaron unos cuantos animales acuáticos de extrañas tipologías, pero la necesidad de sus estómagos los volvió ciegos y decidieron comer aquellos animales. Al fin de cuentas no sabían tan mal.

Luego de unas cuantas horas de descanso, más o menos a las tres de la tarde, decidieron seguir su camino al centro de esa jungla infernal. El equipo emprendió una caminata rio arriba. Todo el ambiente estaba calmado. Hasta ahora, no había indicios de posibles amenazas. Karin detallaba con detenimiento todo su alrededor, nunca podía bajar la guardia. Igualmente Sasuke. Y Naruto… bueno Naruto también estaba alerta, pero a su modo. Después de una hora de camino, Karin notó algo extraño en su entorno. Ella era extremadamente detallista y ese pequeño detalle la tenía escéptica. Sin embargo no le prestó la debida importancia. Hasta que pocos minutos después volvió a detectar ese 'algo' que no cuadraba. Todo su entorno era similar a un dejabú.

— Un momento, algo no me huele bien. — comunicó Karin deteniéndose.

— Fui yo, me lancé un pedo, lo siento. — dijo Naruto de la manera más natural.

— Que puerco eres. — indicó el Uchiha.

— ¡Que quería que hiciera! Lo tenía en la puntita.

— No me refiero a que el ambiente huele feo, — interrumpió Karin con una gota en la cabeza. — sino que algo no anda bien. Miren, ya es la cuarta vez que pasamos junto a ese gran árbol. — Karin señaló dicho árbol de gran tamaño.

— Pero como puedes estar segura de eso Karin-onee, aquí hay muchos árboles y todos son iguales.

— No, Karin tiene razón. — interrumpió Sasuke observando una roca a la orilla del rio. Ahora que lo notaba, ya habían pasado por ahí. — Algo no anda bien.

¡BOOOOMM!

Un kunai explosivo de procedencia desconocida estalló justo en el medio del equipo. Naruto jaló a Karin hacia sí y la protegió con su propio cuerpo, cayendo al suelo por la onda expansiva de la explosión. Segundos después, cuando el humo se disipó, Naruto y Karin levantaron su mirada en busca del su compañero. Pero el pelinegro había desaparecido mágicamente.

— Parece que se dieron cuenta de tu Genjutsu, Tayuya-chan. — dijo una voz femenina al otro lado del rio.

— Karin-onee, ¿Estas bien? — preguntó Naruto. La pelirroja asintió y luego se levantó del suelo siendo ayudada por el rubio. — ¿Dónde está Sasuke? — preguntó Naruto mirando a las dos chicas que se encontraban al otro lado del rio.

— Si te refieres al sexy chico pelinegro, nuestro compañero Usagi-kun se encargará de él. — respondió Tayuya cruzando el rio con un exquisito caminar, siendo seguida por su compañera, Kin. Al pisar tierra firme, la pelirosa se movió tan rápido, que ni siquiera Naruto pudo evitar la patada que ella le dio a Karin en el estómago. Dicho golpe, luego de arrebatarle todo el aire, la arrojó hacia un inmenso árbol.

— ¡Karin-onee! — exclamó Naruto corriendo hacia su pelirroja, pero Kin lo atrapó con unas extrañas cadenas que se adhirieron a sus muñecas, como unas esposas. Mientras tanto, Tayuya se aproximó a Karin y le golpeó el rostro tan fuertemente que sus anteojos salieron volando. — ¡Aléjate de ella maldita! — gritaba Naruto intentando zafarse de aquel agarre de acero, sin obtener resultados satisfactorios. Tayuya se acercó a la pelirroja, que yacía recostada del árbol, y le tocó la frente con sus dedos. — ¡Que le estás haciendo maldita bastarda!

— Tranquilo cariño, sólo está sumida en mi Genjutsu… — informó Tayuya ahora aproximándose al rubio. — va a sufrir un poco pero todo es una ilusión.

— Malditas. — exclamó Naruto muy cabreado. Kin lo arrastró hasta un árbol con un tronco mediano y amarró las cadenas a su alrededor. Dejando a Naruto como su prisionero acostado en el suelo. — ¡Suéltenme! ¡Ah suéltenme!

Las dos chicas empezaron a reírse divertidamente. Sus burlas llegaban hasta lo más profundo de la mente del rubio. Tocaban esa fibra nerviosa encargada de controlar la ira, que estaba saliéndose de control en ese momento.

— ¡SUÉLTEME JODER!

— No, — espetó la morena tajantemente. — nos vamos a divertir un poco contigo. — dijo acercándose provocativamente al rostro de Naruto.

— Naruto-kun, sólo relájate. — indicó la pelirrosa acercándose al rubio de una forma incluso más provocativa que Kin. Solamente la manera de aproximarse a su cuerpo se podía clasificar como una insinuación sexual. Esas chicas no tenían más de catorce años, sin embargo, sólo con moverse despertaban en Naruto una extraña sensación. Un momento. ¿Por qué aquellas chicas sabían su nombre? ¿Y por qué no estaban torturando? El Uzumaki estaba realmente confundido, pero esa confusión se fue esfumando lentamente al momento que Kin empezó a rosar su cuerpo con su pierna. Lo mismo hacia Tayuya con su otra pierna. El rubio se sintió sumamente impactado, sorprendido y anonadado por los indecorosos actos de esas chicas. Abrió sutilmente su boca a causa del mismo asombro, cosa que aprovechó la pelirrosa para besarlo.

El corazón de Naruto bombeó sangre tan velozmente que no sólo su rostro se coloreó en un carmesí, sino todo su cuerpo. No sabía por qué, pero el Uzumaki se vio en la necesidad de corresponder a ese apasionado beso. Esa chica, cuyo nombre aun desconocía, besaba realmente bien. Su lengua rosaba con la de ella. Esa boca sabía a fresa. Probablemente hace poco había comido dicha fruta. La morena no se quedó atrás, ella bajó la cremallera de la camisa de Naruto y al instante empezó a besar su cuello. Le daba sonoros chupetones, sensuales mordidas y lamidas las cuales venían acompañadas de alentadores gemidos. Tayuya se montó a gatas cobre el rubio y tomó su rostro con las manos para adentrarse más en su boca. Ella llegó hasta lo más recóndito de la cavidad bucal del rubio. Naruto también aprovechó el momento para explorar la boca de Tayuya con su lengua, y verdaderamente le estaba gustado. Aunque no quisiera admitirlo, toda aquella situación se estaba tornando extremadamente excitante. Luego de unos minutos en aquellas comprometedoras posiciones, Tayuya se alejó un poco del rubio, dejándole una hilera de saliva escurriendo por la hendidura de sus labios hinchados, por el beso. Y vaya beso. Kin seguía haciendo lo suyo.

— Chicas… — susurró el rubio con ojos entreabierto. — ¿por qué- hacen esto…? — el rubio se vio interrumpido ahora por la morena, quien esta vez era la ocupante de su boca. Tayuya se bajó de Naruto permitiéndole a la pelinegra quedar en su antigua posición. Nuevamente la boca del rubio se vio usurpada por la juguetona lengua de Kin, la cual buscaba mediante ingeniosos movimientos provocarle placer. Y lo estaba logrando. La pelinegra sin duda era más expresiva que la pelirrosa. A cada momento gemía, cosa que lejos de molestarlo, lo animaba más.

— Quiero que recuerdes quienes somos por el resto de tu vida. — dijo Tayuya empezando a frotar con su mano la entrepierna de Naruto, que por cierto ya se encontraba bastante dura. — Y quiero que te lleves un bonito recuerdo de los exámenes Chûnin. —Kin sonrió e interrumpió el besuqueo con el rubio.

— No mientas Tayuya-chan, dile la verdad. —Kin se acomodó encima de Naruto y abrazó su cuello, haciendo que sus pechos se juntaran. La morena lamió el lóbulo del rubio para luego susurrarle sensualmente al oído. — Naruto-kun, todo esto es un capricho de Tayuya-chan, ella quería follarse al hijo del Yondaime Hokage para—

— No es necesario que des esos detalles Kin-chan… — interrumpió Tayuya posicionándose al lado de Naruto, lamiéndole sensualmente la oreja. — estamos hablando mucho. — luego ambas chicas empezaron a besarse. Entre ellas. Ahí, en el hombro del rubio. Naruto simplemente quedó perplejo al mirar tal acto. ¡Por Kami-sama dos chicas se estaban besando! ¡Él no sabía que eso se podía hacer!

Las chicas se separaron del rubio y se acostaron una encima de la otra, Tayuya arriba de Kin, todo eso lo hacían al frente de él. Empezaron a acariciar sus cuerpos, mientras que Tayuya besaba el cuello de su compañera, ésta arqueaba su espalda sin preocuparse por ocultar el placer que estaba sintiendo a causa de las caricias de Tayuya. Toda aquella escena excitó a Naruto de una forma olímpica. Incluso su respiración se agitó y su cuerpo comenzó a producir sudor por cantidades industriales, eso sin mencionar su entrepierna, casi rompía el pantalón. Tayuya miraba a Kin de una manera perversa, de esa forma le bajó lentamente el short dejándola sólo en bragas. Unas muy sexys por cierto.

—Mmm, me gusta cuando te calientas tan rápido. — susurró Tayuya mientras acariciaba la intimidad de Kin con lentitud, por encima de la tela, la cual se encontraba bastante húmeda. La pelinegra gemía de una manera demasiado sensual. Ella y Tayuya volvieron a besarse muy lujuriosamente mientras que la pelirrosa seguía su actividad en la vagina de su amiga. Metió su mano por la ropa interior de la pelinegra y comenzó un contacto más profundo, utilizando sus dedos para causarle un grandioso placer a su compañera. Naruto trató de aproximar sus manos a su miembro. Necesitaba urgentemente deshacerse de aquella presión en su entrepierna. Tenía pensado masturbarse, pero las cadenas se lo impedían. A fin de cuentas aquellas chicas sí lo estaban torturando.

— ¡Ahhh! ¡Tayuya-chan! — gimió Kin al momento de experimentar su primer orgasmo. Tayuya sacó su mano de aquellas húmedas bragas y se las llevó a la boca, degustando el sabor de los jugos de su compañera.

Sin siquiera dejar que su respiración se normalizara, la morena se aproximó gateando hacia Naruto. Maldición, esa morena era ardiente.

— Vamos Kin-chan, has disfrutar a Naruto-kun. — dijo Tayuya perversamente. Lo que Naruto estuvo esperando por todo ese rato al fin se daría. Kin parecía una loba hambrienta a juzgar por la forma en que quitaba el pantalón del rubio, hasta dejar su muy erecto miembro expuesto. Sin mediar palabras la chica tomó la erección de Naruto y la empezó a lamer. Luego se la llevó a la boca. Esa cálida boca le hizo serrar los ojos y echar la cabeza hacia atrás, preso de la satisfacción. La morena logró a arrebatarle tenues jadeos al Uzumaki, el cual apretaba sus puños y tensaba todo su cuerpo para no gritar del placer. Tayuya emitió pequeñas risas para después acercarse a su prisionero y besarlo apasionadamente. Kin movía su lengua, la frotaba fuertemente contra su pene mientras lo metía y sacaba de su boca, eso más las caricias que Tayuya le brindaba en su boca amenazaban con volver loco a Naruto en cualquier momento.

— ¿Por qué… no me sueltan? — dijo Naruto luego de ser liberado por la boca Tayuya. Kin seguía estimulando su miembro, lo que le hacía soltar sensuales jadeos prácticamente en la boca de la pelirrosada. Ésta sonrió de medio lado ante la pregunta del rubio.

— ¿Que nos asegura de que no huiras? — preguntó Tayuya relamiéndole el cuello, regresando a su boca y mordiendo sus labios.

— No huiré porque… ya estoy muy excitado. —gemió Naruto. — ¡Ahg…! — Un sutil mordisco por parte de Kin le hizo soltar un grito reprimido, lo cual fue extremadamente sensual para Tayuya.

— Deja que juguemos un poco con tu pequeño cuerpo y luego nos podrás follar libremente, como tú quieras. — indicó Tayuya bajando a la entrepierna del rubio. ¡¿Joder acaso Tayuya pretendía también…?!

— ¡Oh por Kami! — exclamó Naruto al sentir las dos lenguas de las chicas lamer su miembro. Kin se lo metía en la boca y cuando lo saca le daba el turno a Tayuya. De esa forma las dos chicas jugaron con el pene del rubio. La pelirrosa lo lamia en la base, mientras que la morena lo chupaba en la punta. — Esto es genial chicas… u-ustedes… son…

—Mmm vamos Naruto-kun, tus gatitas tienen sed. — gimió Kin sensualmente.

— Queremos de tu leche… — indicó la pelirrosa guiñándole un ojo. Ambas siguieron lamiendo su erección, acariciaban sus testículos, empapaban con su saliva todo su miembro. Naruto no pudo aguantarse un momento más y eyaculó en los rostros de las chicas, las cuales gustosas saborearon su espeso liquido hasta tragarlo.

Aquel delicioso cosquilleó que recorrió cada fibra de su cuerpo lo hizo delirar por unos instantes. Unos deliciosos instantes que hasta ahora habían sido los más placenteros de su vida. Tayuya no dejó que Naruto se recuperara de su reciente orgasmo cuando de pronto ya se estaba bajando las bragas y sin ni siquiera quitarse la falda se había posicionado encima de él. Unos cuantos libidinosos besos bastaron para endurecer nuevamente el miembro del rubio. Tayuya sonrió al percibir la eficacia del Uzumaki. Ella tomó la erección y la aproximó a su lubricada vagina, y con una deliciosa lentitud se sentó encima de él.

— Oh sí Naruto-kun. — susurró Tayuya abrazando a su prisionero por el cuello, sintiendo su agitado ritmo cardiaco, intercambiando mutuamente sus calores corporales. Naruto quería con todas sus ganas soltarse de esas malditas cadenas y tomar con fuerza las caderas de la pelirrosa para hacerla bailar encima de él. — ¿Lo sientes? ¿Sientes mi interior? — preguntó Tayuya empezando un leve movimiento de un lado a otro, aun sin sacar el pene de su interior, por el contrario, hundiéndolo más. — ¿Te gusta? ¿Te gusta lo que hago? — Naruto sólo asentía con la cabeza. No podía hablar. Todo eso era demasiado para él. Esas chicas definitivamente sabían lo que estaban haciendo. Debían haber planeado aquello ya que sus espontáneos movimientos podían levantar hasta un muerto. Tayuya apoyó sus manos en el pecho de Naruto para impulsarse y sacar el miembro de su interior muy lentamente. El chico sólo apretaba sus dientes y serraba fuertemente sus ojos. Típica muestra de placer. — ¿Qué quieres Naruto-kun? ¿Quieres que me mueva rápido o lento?

— Hazlo rápido. — opinó Kin posicionados al lado de Naruto. — no lo hagas sufrir. — dijo la morena para luego empezar a besarlo. Él le correspondió al instante. Toda su ansiedad por deshacerse de esas cadenas las reflejó en la boca de Kin.

Por su parte Tayuya decidió hacerle caso a su amiga, no sólo por el bienestar de Naruto sino por el suyo. Definitivamente ella prefería las cosas rápidas. Por primera vez en el día, un pronunciado sonrojó adornó el rostro de Tayuya cuando ésta empezó a moverse encima del rubio. Ella daba pequeños saltos verticales. Literalmente cabalgaba el cuerpo de su afortunado prisionero, cosa que lo deleitó al máximo. Los gemidos de ellas junto a sus acordes movimientos le iban hacer perder la cabeza.

— ¡Oh Naruto-kun! — gimió Tayuya apurando el ritmo de sus auto-envestidas.

— ¡Tayuya! ¡Desátame ya! — Exclamó Naruto desesperado. Sentía que se iba a correr otra vez. La pelirrosa detuvo sus pequeños saltos para remplazarlos por pronunciados movimientos de caderas que describían una circunferencia. Aquello hacia más profundo el contacto sexual, logrando que los gemidos de ambos resonaran más fuertemente.

—Mmm casi me corro al escuchar el nombre mi amiga salir de tu boca tan sensualmente… te soltaré si me ruegas a mí también. Di "Kin suéltame y te follaré con mis dedos" — ordenó la morena acariciando el pecho del rubio, llevando con lentitud su mano hacia más abajo. — Vamos Naruto-kun, dilo. — Maldición, esas chicas eran unas depravadas.

— K-Kin, suéltame y yo te f-follare… con mis dedos. — logró decir el rubio con mucha dificultad. Al escuchar aquello Kin sonrió perversamente.

— Tus deseos son ordenes Naruto-kun.

No supo cómo demonios fue que esa morena lo liberó tan rápido. Y tampoco le prestó la debida importancia. Ahora lo fundamental para Naruto era envestir a aquella pelirrosa como era correcto. La tomó bruscamente por las caderas y prácticamente la arrojó al suelo. Para nada caballeroso. Pero a Tayuya no pareció importarle mucho esa aptitud. Al ser ahora Naruto quien estaba encima de ella, sería él quien marcara un ritmo. Su ritmo. Posicionó su miembro en la vagina de ella y la penetró de una manera bestial. Ella gimió tan fuerte que incluso pudieron haberla escuchado a varios metros. Pero eso a Naruto le importó un pepino. Empezó a salir y entrar de ella tan velozmente que cualquiera pudiera pensar que el objetivo de Naruto era partirla por la mitad.

—¡Oh maldición… AHG!, ¡AH!, ¡AH…! ¡SÍ! ¡SÍ! ¡SÍ! — gemía Tayuya cada vez que el rubio se adentraba rápidamente en ella. Mientras eso ocurría, Naruto había aprovechado para envestir a Kin con sus dedos, tal y como ella se lo había pedio hace minutos. Él metía y sacaba tres dedos de su mano en la lubricada intimidad de la morena al mismo tiempo que envestía a Tuyuya.

—Mmm Naruto-kun, oh si… — gemía Kin.

— ¡AHHHHHHH! ¡NARUTO-KUN! — gritó Tayuya alcanzando un muy placentero orgasmo mientras abrazaba con sus piernas al rubio, para intensificar la profundidad contacto. Naruto utilizó su mano libre para acariciar los senos de la pelirrosa ya que pensó que quizás ese acto le produciría más placer. Y estaba en lo correcto.

Repentinamente tanto Kin como Tayuya se separaron de Naruto y se colocaron en cuatro dándole no sólo las espaldas, sino también una hermosa vista de sus culitos a Naruto. Ambas chicas estaban casi juntas en aquella posición tan comprometedora que logró poner nervioso al rubio. No sabía por qué, pero tener esos dos traseros a su disposición le hacía dudar de toda aquella situación. ¿Eso en serio estaba sucediendo? ¿O era un Genjutsu?

— Rápido Naruto-kun, fóllanos. — suplicó Kin apoyando su rostro del suelo y utilizando sus dos manos para abrir sus nalgas y dejar su entrada anal expuesta y lista para ser penetrada.

— No seas tímido. — dijo Tayuya dándole una palmada en el trasero a su amiga.

No fue necesario que le siguieran suplicando. Naruto se acercó a Kin y posicionó su pene en la entrada de ella para luego abrirse paso lentamente hacia un sinfín de sensaciones placenteras. Definitivamente eso no era un Genjutsu.

—Ahmm… estás estrecha Kin. — expresó Naruto empezando a penetrarla.

— ¡Oh si Naruto-kun, dame bien fuerte! — gritó la pelinegra. Naruto empezó con lentos movimientos, acostumbrándose a esa nueva sensación, sintiendo una exquisita presión en su pene que le nublaba la visión cada vez que entraba hasta lo más profundo de su ano. El rubio también empezó a meter sus dedos en el culo de Tayuya pero luego esta se separó de él y se posicionó debajo de Kin, quedando con una clara vista de intimidad de la pelinegra. Ahora mientras Naruto la envestía por el trasero, Tayuya introducía la lengua en su vagina. Eso era lo máximo para Kin.

— ¡Más rápido por favor Naruto-kun!, ¡MÁS RÁPIDO! — gemía la morena. —¡Oh, Tayuya-chan… Na-Naruto-kun!

Ese era su límite. Naruto no pudo soportar tanta presión, ya había llegado al borde de su cordura. Aumentó su velocidad hasta más no poder y finalmente se corrió adentro de Kin.

— ¡AHHHmmmm! — gimieron los tres, al mismo tiempo. Naruto sacó su miembro del ya no tan estrecho ano de Kin, haciendo que el semen se escurriera por las piernas de dicha morena. Tayuya no dejo pasar la oportunidad para volver a saborear el viscoso líquido mezclado con los jugos vaginales de su amiga.

Mientras tanto el rubio caía sin fuerzas al suelo. Escuchando aun los leves gemidos procedentes de la morena y su reciente orgasmo. Viendo con detenimiento un cielo repletos de nubes anaranjadas a través de los árboles. Sentía una extraña satisfacción recorrerle por todo el cuerpo. Bueno, supuso que era normal, es decir, acababa de tener el mejor polvo del mundo. Sin embargo, aún seguía en la prueba. Y pensándolo bien, esas chicas debían tener algún motivo por la cual hicieron… lo que acababan de hacer.

Luego de unos extensos minutos de silencio, Naruto se levantó ofuscadamente del suelo. Estaba demasiado cansado pero debía moverse rápido. Tomó sus ropas y se las colocó con velocidad mientras que las dos chicas, aun en el suelo, lo miraban con ingenuidad.

— ¡¿Q-quienes son ustedes?! — preguntó el rubio ya vestido. — Osea, sé cómo se llaman pero… ¿Quiénes son? — Tayuya se levantó con una lentitud desesperante y se aproximó a su ropa interior que era la única que se había quitado, y la cual se encontraba al lado de la falda de su pelinegra compañera, que por lo visto no tenía en mente levantarse del suelo.

— Me duele el trasero Tayuya-chan, pásame mi short. — ordenó Kin.

— No soy tu puta sirvienta así que hazlo tú…

— Oh Tayuya-chan… por favor…

— ¡Óiganme! — interrumpió Naruto.

— Naruto-kun, ¿Te gustó lo que hicimos? — Tayuya se le acercó a Naruto hasta quedar al frente de su rostro. Ella quería intimidarlo. Pero Naruto no iba a caer nuevamente en eso.

— Eso no fue lo que te pregunté pero… si, me dio gusto haberte follado. — respondió el rubio con autoridad. Tayuya sonrió de medio lado y se alejó de él.

— Enserio Naruto-kun. — dijo Kin algo emocionada. Por cierto, también ya estaba vestida. — Nos hace realmente feliz saberlo… Espero que nunca te olvides de nosotras.

— Jamás las olvidaré, chicas. — mencionó Naruto con una sonrisa perversa. — Me acaban de regalar los mejores minutos más largos de mi vida.

— No fue gratis cariño, — interrumpió Tayuya tomando en sus manos el royo negro. Posiblemente se lo había arrebatado mientras… follaban. Oh, ya sabía él que tanta amabilidad no era gratis. — nos llevaremos su pergamino negro y además… desde ahora en adelante seremos tus novias.

— ¡Ehh! Pe-pero chicas, yo ya tengo novia. — aclaró el rubio mirando hacia la pelirroja que yacía a unos metros de distancia. Tayuya y Kin voltearon a ver dicha pelirroja con miradas exterminadoras. Si las miradas asesinaran, Karin ya estuviera mutilada en ese momento.

— ¿Es ella? — dijo Kin con asco. — ¿Esa niña fea?

— No le hables así a Karin, ella es mi novia y nada va a cambiar eso.

— A mí no me interesa compartirte con ella, — interrumpió la morena abrazando cariñosamente al rubio. — creo que Tayuya-chan tampoco… podríamos juntos ser una pequeña familia.

— ¿E-eso está permitido? ¿Está permitido tener más de una novia?

— En el amor todo se puede Naruto-kun… — dijo Tayuya abrazándolo al igual que su amiga. — y tú realmente… me gustas.

— Tayuya, — aludió una voz masculina a unos metros de distancia la cual alertó al rubio y a las chicas. — ya me entretuve con Sasuke y estoy aburrido ¿Tú ya te violaste al pequeño rubio? — Esa voz pertenecía a Usagi Uchiha, el otro integrante del equipo 18. Al verlo aproximarse, Kin se separó rápidamente de Naruto y acomodó su falda.

— ¡Y-yo no violé a nadie! — exclamó Tayuya levemente sonrojada. — ¡Él nos folló por su propia voluntad!

— ¿"Nos folló"? — dijo Usagi levantando una ceja y mirando a la morena de modo inquisitivo. — ¿Acaso a ti también te folló? Kin. — La aludida desvió su mirada.

— N-no Usagi-kun, como crees… — respondió nerviosa. Usagi la tomó por el brazo y la jaló hacia él de una manera muy poco amable. Al ver aquello Naruto frunció levemente el ceño.

— Más te vale perra… — susurró Usagi al oído de Kin. — porque yo soy el único que te puede follar. — la pelinegra asintió nervosamente logrando que el Uchiha la soltara. — Tayuya ¿Tienes el pergamino?

— Así es, ya podemos irnos. — dijo la pelirrosa. En menos de un segundo, los tres conformantes de equipo 18 se esfumaron delante del rubio. Usagi como siempre iba adelante, seguido por Kin y Tayuya, quienes a una velocidad sorprendente se dirigieron a la torre. Pues ya habían logrado recolectar todos los pergaminos.

—_Ya completé la primera fase de mi plan…_— pensó Tayuya mientras se movilizaba por los árboles. —_ ahora ya Naruto Uzumaki sabe de mi existencia y de seguro no podrá olvidarse de mí tan fácilmente. Este es un gran paso para alcanzar mi venganza, aunque todavía me queda mucho trayecto para eso pero… esperaré y haré cualquier cosa para asesinar al Yondaime Hokage, o mejor dicho, hacer que su propio hijo lo asesine._— la pelirrosa sonrió maliciosamente tras sus vengativos pensamientos, regocijándose en silenció al saber que poco a poco se acercaba a su meta: acabar con Minato Namikaze.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Naruto aún seguía de pie al frente del árbol donde anteriormente Kin lo había sujetado. De hecho, las cadenas aún seguían ahí tiradas. El aroma del acto prohibido aún seguía ahí. El rubio pensaba en lo que había pasado. Jamás podría olvidar lo que acaba de suceder, incluso puede que ese acto sexual lo haga pasar largas noches de sueños húmedos. Pero Naruto le restó importancia a eso cuando recordó qué demonios estaba haciendo ahí en ese bosque.

El rubio corrió hasta su compañera de equipo la cual no aparentaba estar teniendo una linda siesta. Más bien parecía que estuviese teniendo una muy horrible pesadilla. Luego recordó que Tayuya la había encerrado en un Genjutsu. La muy bella bastarda.

— Karin… Karin-onee despierta. — Naruto empezó a tambalear a Karin. La movía de un lado a otro, bruscamente, pero la pelirroja no despertaba. En ese momento pasó algo muy sorprendente. Naruto recordó una de las clases de Iruka, en la que explicaban como liberar a otras personas de los Genjutsu. Definitivamente era más fácil que liberarse a sí mismo. Naruto serró los ojos y concentró un poco de chakra en su dedo para luego colocarlo en la frente de su compañera y exclamar: — ¡Kai! (Liberar) — Lentamente Karin fue abriendo los ojos.

— N-Naru-kun. ¿Qué sucedió? — La pelirroja se sentó y palpó su cabeza. Sentía que le iba a explotar. Naruto desvió su mirada al suelo y se tocó la nuca, nervioso. Nervioso debido a la pregunta que Karin le acababa de hacer.

— Eh… La-las chicas que nos atacaron hace un rato… — "_Tuve sexo salvaje con ellas_" quiso decirle el rubio pero obviamente no se lo diría, ni loco. — ellas… se llevaron nuestro pergamino negro. — dijo. Y tenía razón.

— Maldición… y ya se fueron. — Karin se levantó difícilmente, siendo ayudada por el rubio. —Soy una inútil… ella me atrapó en su genjutsu tan rápido, y yo no…

— No te preocupes por eso Karin, encontraremos otro pergamino. — dijo Naruto sonriendo con ánimo. La pelirroja deseó por un momento poder ensanchar una sonrisa tan optimista como la del rubio, pero el hecho de que haya sido derrota tan fácilmente le hacía muy dificultoso siquiera dibujar una pequeña sonrisa.

— ¿Chicos están bien? — preguntó Sasuke saliendo de los arbustos. Solamente su aspecto deplorable indicaba que había tenido una fuerte pelea con el Uchiha del equipo 18, y se veía a leguas que Usagi había barrido el suelo con Sasuke. El pelinegro estaba todo rasguñado e incluso una línea de sangre salía de entre sus labios.

— ¡Sasuke-teme—!

— No te acerques a él, — Karin detuvo a Naruto, el cual se dirigía a Sasuke. —no sabemos si verdaderamente ese es Sasuke.

— ¿Eh? Claro que soy yo, idiotas. — aseguró el Uchiha con mirada fastidiada.

— ¿Cuál es la contraseña? — preguntó la pelirroja frunciendo el ceño mientras lo apuntaba con un kunai. Ella estaba dispuesta a atacarlo de no ser el verdadero Sasuke, ella no iba a permitir que otro de sus pergaminos fuera robado.

Mientras tanto… ¡Maldición! ¿En serio tenía que decir la maldita contraseña? Eso sería un golpe directo en las gónadas para el orgullo de Sasuke. Pero Karin lo estaba mirando de una manera muy seria. Incluso daba miedo. Pensó en dejar que la pelirroja lo atacara antes de decir aquella contraseña, pero no quería sufrir un golpe más después de pateada de trasero que le dio Usagi. Así que después de un corto momento de silencio, el pelinegro no tuvo más opción que decir la jodida contraseña.

— Sasuke es un débil idiota. — dijo el Uchiha levemente sonrojado por la vergüenza, logrando que Karin bajara el kunai lentamente.

— Prrfff… ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! — Los dos Uzumaki explotaron de la risa. Naruto incluso se tiró al suelo.

— ¡El mismo se dijo débil JAJAJAJA! — dijo Naruto entre carcajadas. — ¡Y luego se dijo idiota JAJAJAJA!

— Sabían que con sus patéticas risas los otros equipos nos pueden ubicar… — informó Sasuke con un tic en su ceja y una venita de ira en la frente. Luego de unos segundos, Karin paró sus risas y se limpió unas lágrimas.

— Sí, sí. Nos robaron el pergamino. — informó Karin.

— ¡QUÉ! ¡¿Que nos robaron qué cosa?!

— No nos mires de esa manera idiota, mira nada más como te dejaron a ti. — señaló Naruto. — Apenas te reconozco.

— Que hiciste para detener a esas chicas fracasado, tan sólo mírate, pareciera que acabaras de salir de un balneario. — contestó Sasuke enojado. Al instante Naruto se puso algo nervoso.

— Esas chicas… son muy poderosas. Pero por lo menos no se llevaron los otros dos pergaminos. — dijo Naruto sonriendo mientras enseñaba los pergaminos.

— Mejor nos vamos, ahora tenemos que buscar otro pergamino. — dijo Karin. Los otros dos chicos asintieron, y luego de unos minutos, el equipo ya se estaba moviendo a través de los árboles en busca de un equipo con el cual luchar por el bendito pergamino negro, el cual le acababa de ser arrebatado por el equipo 18.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ocho de la noche. Después de tanto correr los chicos tomaron un descanso en uno de los tantos lugares sombríos del bosque. La noche ya había caído sobre sus cabezas y consigo había despertado el hambre, el sueño y el cansancio en los novatos. Sin embargo, comer y dormir eran actividades que no se encontraban entre sus planes.

Los dos chicos buscaron algo de leña y encendieron una fogata mientras que la chica se concentraba en hallar a su objetivo, sin obtener resultados satisfactorios.

— No puedo detectar el equipo de Kiba… quizás debe ser que estoy agotada. — informó la pelirroja tirándose en el suelo, resignada. Al lado de ella estaba Naruto sentado, tratando de calentarse con la fogata. Estaba haciendo un frio demencial. Mientras tanto Sasuke estaba montado en la cima del árbol más alto de esa zona, mirando el horizonte alumbrado por la sutil luz de la luna llena.

— Luego dice que el tonto imperativo soy yo. — comentó Naruto refiriéndose a Sasuke. Karin soltó una pequeña risa por el comentario, y en seguida el antes nombrado saltó en frente de la fogata, con su típico gesto indiferente.

— Vi una pared de arena elevarse entre los arboles a unos cuantos metros de aquí. — informó el pelinegro.

— Gaara. — Naruto pronunció aquel nombre como si fuera la escoria más inmunda de toda la humanidad. Karin sólo giró sus ojos con fastidio. Sasuke al no saber a quién demonios se refería el rubio, no le prestó atención. El rubio se levantó del suelo y de una soplada apagó la fogata, acto seguido corrió hacia el lugar indicado por Sasuke. Los otros dos integrantes del equipo 7 se apresuraron para alcanzar al rubio y detenerlo. Es que Karin ya sabía lo que sucedería cuando Gaara y Naruto se vieran las caras…

**.**

**.**

**.**

No muy lejos de la ubicación del equipo 7, se acababa de llevar a cabo una muy violenta batalla entre Gaara y un equipo de Kusa, cuyo ganador había sido Gaara, obviamente. Sin que Temari o Kankurô hubiesen movido siquiera un dedo, el pelirrojo había derrotado a los tres Genin del equipo contrario, los cuales terminaron huyendo y entregándoles sus pergaminos. El grupo de Suna estaba a punto de partir hacia la torre, ya que tenían sus pergaminos completos, pero algo los detuvo. La presencia de una persona. Gaara formó una pequeña flecha de arena y la lanzó hacia un arbusto que parecía sospecho.

— ¡Ahh! ¡Casi me matas con eso! — exclamó Karin enojada saliendo de su escondite. Los tres hijos del Kazekage se sorprendieron al ver a Karin y a Naruto salir de dicho arbusto. Gaara enormemente arrepentido por atentar contra la vida de la pelirroja se acercó a ella y le tomó la mano.

— Lo lamento tanto preciosa… digo, Karin. — se disculpó Gaara agachando la cabeza como todo un caballero.

— Oh no te preocupes Gaara-kun, de todas formas la flecha no me tocó. — dijo Karin sonriendo amablemente.

—Ejem, Karin-onee estamos aquí para arrebatarles el pergamino, así que me podrías hacer el favor de apartarte de 'Gaara-kun' para poder golpearlo.

— Ah sí, adelante… ¡Espera Naru-kun! — exclamó Karin al procesar la información dicha por el rubio. — No te precipites con ellos, son nuestros amigos.

— nadie es amigo de nadie, ellos aquí son nuestros enemigos… aunque técnicamente siempre he considerado a Gaara como un enemigo. — indicó Naruto chocando una electrizante mirada con el pelirrojo.

— Naruto tiene razón. — intervino Sasuke colocándose en modo de combate. — No sé quién rayos son estos chicos y lamento que nos conociéramos en estas circunstancias pero pelearemos con ustedes por su pergamino negro.

— Deben saber que no dejaremos que nos los quiten, ¿verdad? — dijo Kankurô posicionándose al lado de su hermano. Vaya, ahora parecía que las cosas se iban a poner realmente feas. Karin y Temari decidieron sabiamente quitarse del lugar que se convertiría en el campo de batalla y se colocaron en una esquina.

Naruto y Sasuke estaban del lado derecho mientras que Gaara y Kankurô se encontraban en el lado izquierdo. Ambos bandos se brindaban enérgicas miradas de rivalidad mientras acomodaban sus armas para estallar en combate.

—Kankurô, enseñémosle a estos aldeanos de que están hechos los ninjas de Suna. — dijo Gaara dirigiendo una ráfaga de arena hacia Naruto. Él por poco la esquivó dando un gran salto vertical. Luego aprovechó ese ángulo para lanzarle unas cuantas shuriken al que acababa de atacarle y aterrizó en el suelo. Pero las armas chocaron contra la coraza protectora de arena del pelirrojo.

— ¿A qué te refieres con "enseñémosle a estos aldeanos"? Acaso tú no vienes de una aldea también, idiota. — dijo Naruto dirigiéndose a Gaara para golpearlo directamente pero la arena del pelirrojo le atrapó los pies dejándolo peligrosamente inmóvil.

—_¿De que estarán hechos los ninjas de Suna? Supongo que de arena_…— pensó Sasuke viendo hacia el chico sin cejas. Detalló minuciosamente todo su aspecto, buscando la proveniencia de tanta arena, fijando su atención en la gran calabaza que el pelirrojo cargaba en la espalda y viendo como un fino polvo salía de ella. Con que de ahí provenía la dichosa arena. Sasuke corrió hasta Naruto y envió dos kunai con explosivos hacia la capa de arena en el suelo que inmovilizaba al rubio. En segundos los sellos explotaron y el rubio se liberó dando un gran salto hacia atrás. A Naruto le convenía entablar un combate a larga distancia con Gaara ya que atacándolo desde cerca estaba en desventaja.

— ¡DETENGAN LA PELEA! — gritó Temari estruendosamente, logrando que todos voltearan a mirarla. — No es necesario que peleen. Nosotros tenemos un pergamino negro que nos sobra, lo obtuvimos en una batalla en la que ni siquiera nos esforzamos. — dijo la catira mostrando el pergamino y sonriendo amablemente.

— Maldita… — susurró Gaara mirando a su hermana con odio. — ¡Por qué se lo dijiste! ¡Que pasa contigo, estás mal de la cabeza! — El pelirrojo se acercó a Temari con el objeto de hacerle algún daño pero Naruto se interpuso.

— Detesto que le hablen así a una mujer.

— ¡YO LE HABLO A TEMARI COMO A MÍ ME DÉ LA MALDITA GANA!

— Basta Gaara. — intervino Kankurô tomándole la mano a su hermano, el cual estaba a punto de golpear al rubio.

— ¡Suéltame! — exigió el pelirrojo zafanase de Kankurô. Todo quedó sumido en un incómodo silencio que luego fue interrumpido por las pisadas del menor de los hijos del Kazekage, que se fue caminando hacia la oscuridad.

— Temari nee-san, entrégales el pergamino y vámonos. — dijo Kankurô siguiendo a su hermano menor. Temari serró los ojos y dio un largo suspiro de alivio. Si su hermano mayor no hubiera intervenido seguramente Gaara se fuese salido de control. El pelirrojo era muy inestable respecto al control de la ira.

Karin se acercó a Temari y le tomó el hombro.

— ¿Por qué dejas que él te hable así? Tú eres su hermana mayor, por ley tienes más autoridad que él. — le dijo la pelirroja. Temari sólo bajó su mirada triste.

— No es cuestión de autoridad… es—

— ¡Temari nee-san! — el grito de Kankurô interrumpió a la catira, que rápidamente le entregó el pergamino a la pelirroja y se dirigió hacia la oscuridad, por donde Gaara y Kankurô habían partido.

— Ahora ves porque odio a ese pelirrojo. — dijo Naruto entre dientes, mirando con rencor el camino por donde había 'huido' dicho pelirrojo. Karin le dio la razón para no entrar en conflictos y luego le entregó el pergamino.

— Ahora que tenemos todos los pergaminos, es mejor dirigirnos a la torre. — opinó Sasuke.

—Hai. — dijeron los otros dos. Sin más nada que hacer, el equipo 7 se dirigió hacia la torre central del campo de entrenamiento 44 o mejor conocido como el Bosque de la Muerte. Y esta vez los chicos se apresuraron en llegar a dicha torre, pues no volverían a tomar las cosas a la ligera. No correrían riesgo de que vuelvan a arrebatarles otro pergamino, como había sucedido esa tarde.

* * *

En la Torre central…

Media noche. Sólo habían permanecido dos días inmersos en el peligroso bosque. Sólo dos días. Pero esos dos días fueron una eternidad para los tres Genin del equipo 7. Finalmente habían llegado a la desdichada torre esa, y solamente el ver una estructura creada por el hombre le hacía felices. A Naruto, principalmente, le urgía, necesitaba urgentemente comer ramen, de lo contrario su organismo desfallecería.

— Vaya, por fin veo luz eléctrica, civilización… Estoy demasiado agotada, no puedo seguir caminando. — se quejó Karin tumbándose en el suelo de concreto al frente de una puerta.

— Venga Karin-onee, yo te llevo a dentro. — Naruto cargó a la pelirroja y caminó hacia la puerta.

— ¡Naru-kun si me sueltas te golpearé! — advirtió Karin sonrojada por el acercamiento del rubio. La mano de él estaba tocándole una nalga, pero ella dejó pasar ese detalle ya que ciertamente no le importaba que fuese el rubio quien la tocase.

Sasuke, Naruto y Karin se acercaron lentamente a la puerta he hicieron una entrada triunfal al interior de la torre, pero…

— Aquí no hay nadie. — informó Naruto arqueando una ceja. El rubio bajó cuidadosamente a Karin y luego los tres Genin comenzaron a explorar y detallar cada rincón de la sala sin saber qué demonios hacían ahí. No había ni siquiera un zancudo en ese salón. Sólo un espacio vacío y casi oscuro de no ser por la tenue luz de la luna que se filtraba por una cúpula de cristal que cubría el amplio salón alumbrando levemente el rincón central.

— La luna se ve muy bonita desde aquí. — comentó el rubio en el centro del salón mirando la luna a través de la cúpula.

— ¿Qué es eso? — preguntó Karin señalando hacia un gran cartel que se encontraba colgado en la pared central del salón. Sasuke y Naruto se colocaron al frente de éste para leer lo que el cartel decía:

"Para ser autentico, armónico y habilidoso debe existir un aura de igualdad en tu alma.

Aprende que sin la luz no podría existir la oscuridad y viceversa,

Sin la interacción de ambos no se generará la vida.

Recuera que la verdadera esencia del '…..' está en vivir entre muy poco y demasiado.

-Yondaime Hokage"

A pesar de la oscuridad que trataba de reinar en el salón, la luz de la luna permitió leer con detenimiento el texto inscrito en el cartel.

— Sin la luz no podría existir la oscuridad y viceversa… no entiendo ni una mierda. — espetó el rubio con mueca de confusión.

— También hay un espacio vacío ahí. — Karin señaló el cartel. — Quizás eso indica que ya es hora de abrir los pergaminos. — Naruto y Sasuke se miraron las caras con desconfianza. Aun la macabra advertencia de Orochimaru estaba latente en sus mentes, él claramente había indicado que NO debían abrir los pergaminos, pero ahora que habían llegado al punto final de la segunda prueba quizás tendrían que hacerlo.

Naruto sacó los pergaminos y los repartió.

— Abramos los tres a la misma vez. — dijo Karin y los otros dos asintieron. Luego de una cuenta regresiva, los Genin abrieron los pergaminos a la misma vez. En el interior de los tres estaba escrita la palabra 'humano'. Los chicos se miraron las caras sin saber que demonios significaba eso, pero de repente los pergaminos empezaron a temblar. Por instinto, los tres chicos soltaron los rollos al suelo, y de estos surgió una pared de humo.

— ¿Es un Kushiyose no jutsu? (Jutsu de invocación) — preguntó Naruto. En ese preciso momento apareció Iruka. Sí, Iruka. El de las clases de la academia.

— Hola chicos, tiempos sin verlos… — saludó el moreno amablemente. — ¿es idea mía o están más altos?

— ¡Iruka-sensei! ¿Qué hace aquí? ¿Por qué salió de esos pergaminos? — preguntó el rubio algo sorprendido.

— Bueno, un Chûnin debe recibir al equipo que llega a la torre y me tocó a mí recibirlos a ustedes, y me enorgullece decirles que han completado la prueba. — Al escuchar aquello una gran sonrisa se dibujó en los rostros de los tres chicos. Cada vez estaban más cerca de convertirse en Chûnin— Ya podrán descansar todo lo que quieran…

— Ya sabe que me debe una invitación para comer ramen. — dijo Naruto señalando a su antiguo sensei.

— Oh por supuesto Naruto… — dijo éste riendo. —pero primero, es mi deber darles unas aclaraciones.

— Cierto Iruka-sensei, ¿Qué es lo que quiere decir ese cartel de ahí? — preguntó Karin señalando hacia el espacio vacío que había en el texto del cartel.

— ¡Que mierdas importa lo que dice en ese puto cartel Karin-onee! ¡YA APROBAMOS!

— ¡No grites Naruto! Es media noche. Además para eso estoy aquí. — informó Iruka posicionándose al frente de los tres Genin. — Esas palabras de ahí son unos requisitos que pide el Yondaime para convertirse en Chûnin. Si leen con cuidado, el texto habla sobre el Yin y el Yang, el Yin representa la oscuridad, las emociones y la inteligencia. El Yang representa la luz, la razón y la actividad. Para lograr ser un ninja ejemplar, deben lograr controlar sus emociones, instruirse con inteligencia, recapacitar con la razón y nunca dejar de estar activos. "Aprende que sin la luz no podrá existir la oscuridad y viceversa" eso quiere decir que deben hallar ese destreza que les hace falta para que sus otras habilidades puedan aflorar. Naruto, debes entender que sin inteligencia y sin conciencia no permitirás que tus emociones y tu energía imperativa se desarrollen. Karin, debes entender que sin fuerza ni energías no podrás plasmar tu inteligencia ni sabiduría. Sasuke, debes entender que los sentimientos son la fuerza que alimenta la sabiduría e inteligencia, sin ellos no se llega a ningún lado. Todo se trata del equilibrio, en cuanto hayan logrado equilibrar su Yin y Yang, podrán alcanzar cualquier meta, pasar cualquier obstáculo y llevar a cabo cualquier misión por más peligrosa que sea.

— Iruka-sensei, entonces la palabra que falta en el texto es…

— La palabra que encierra el concepto básico del ninja: humano. Van a haber misiones en las cuales deban tomar decisiones difíciles, pero que nunca se les olvide que antes de ninjas son seres humanos que poseen corazón y sentimientos. Espero que en su camino como ninja tengan presente estas nociones. — indicó Iruka.

— ¿Ya nos podemos ir a casa? — preguntó Naruto animadamente, ya pudiendo saborear el delicioso ramen de su madre esperando por él en la mesa de su casa…

— De que estas hablando Naruto, aún falta la última prueba. — informó el sensei acabando con las ilusiones del rubio.

— ¡Joder ¿HAY MÁS PRUEBAS?!

— ¡Shhh! Naruto es media noche, has silencio. — regañó el moreno. — Aquí en la torre hay habitaciones para que descansen y pasen la noche, de todas formas falta un día para terminar la segunda prueba. Mientras los otros equipos terminan de llegar, ustedes pueden recuperar sus fuerzas para la tercera parte del examen, luego les informaran de que se trata.

**.**

**.**

**.**

El equipo 7 fue guiado hacia una habitación para que descansaran. Karin y Sasuke se acostaron en el suelo, ya que no había camas, y se quedaron dormidos en la misma posición con la que cayeron. Naruto también se acostó en el suelo, pero no pudo caer en los brazos de Morfeo tan fácilmente. Estaba cansado. Muy cansado. Sin embargo no dejaba de pensar en algo, mejor dicho, en alguien…

—_Hermano…_— pensó Naruto mirando fijamente el techo de la habitación. — _Hermano, ¿Dónde estás? ¿Cómo te está yendo? ¿Estas herido? ¿Necesitas ayuda? Perdóname… lamento haberte visto como un enemigo, al final de cuentas a nosotros también nos arrebataron un pergamino, fue justicia divina o como mamá nos dice, fue el karma. Aunque… no sé si tú lo habrás conseguido. Espero que sí. Tengo la certeza de que juntos nos convertiremos en Chûnin._

* * *

Hasta aquí el doble capítulo. ¿Les gustó? ¿Les gustaron las batallas? ¿Les gustó el Lemon *_*? ¿Qué tal ven a la Karin inteligente? ¿No les intriga saber por qué Tayuya quiere matar al Yondaime? En el próximo capítulo las peleas de las preliminares.

Lamento haberme tardado tanto en publicar el capítulo… tengo miles de excusas: Me cortaron el puto internet, citas médicas, trabajo, poco tiempo, se me hizo largo el capítulo, bueno… trataré de postear rápidamente para la próxima, Bye!

* * *

Nagato Uzumaki: Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo . Ya Tayuya y Kin entraron en acción :) Bueno gracias x comentar.

Misaki Yagami: No y ahora es que le van a llover chicas lindas al rubio, jaja, que maldito ¿cierto? Espero que este capítulo haya llenado tus expectativas, ja, gracias x comentar.

Pocho102: Que bueno que ya regresaste del viaje sano y salvo, muero por oir esa dichosa historia que me tienes que contar... y ya se hacerca tu cumpleaños jajaja! Espero que te haya gustado el capitulo y el lemon, aunque ese lemon no se compara con los que harè luego jajaja XD imaginate... bueno, gracias x comentar.

Mat321: Gracias :) estoy pendiente con el tuyo tambien... nos leemos luego!

Kurozuki Usumaki: Si… ahora voy a decir las chicas del harem para que te quedes tranquilo vale XD. Supongo que este capítulo te llevó al menos dos horas para leerlo porque fue bastante extenso XD Gracias x comentar.

Obito Hatake: Ahhh gracias por tus palabras, me hacen sentir verdaderamente bien, personas como tú me inspiran a seguir escribiendo. ¡Mil gracias! Y bueno, supongo que este capítulo te desangró por completo XD por el trio .o. Bueno espero que te haya gustado, gracias x comentar.

RAYHACHIBY: Oh, bienvenido a mi fic XD Gracias por tu apollo, personas como tu me inspiran a seguir escribiendo estas locuras jajaja... bueno màs adelante Naruto podrà usar el poder del Kyûbi hasta decir basta, pero por ahora no, al menos que la cituaciòn lo requiera claro jajajaja... bueno, gracias por comentar :*

**Atención chicos, por fin les revelaré el nombre de las que serán parte del "pequeño" Harem de Naruto: Kurotsuki, Kurataiyô, Karin, Amaya (OC), Hanabi, Shinju (OC), HakuFem, Tuyuya, Kin, Karui, Samui, Ayame, Ryuzetsu, Shion, Matsuri, Tenten, Kushina. ¿Qué suertudo no?**


	13. New Strunggle

**Derecho de Autor**

Naruto, todos sus personajes y paisajes pertenecen al señor MasashiKishimoto.

**Algunas Aclaraciones.**

—Diálogo del personaje.

—_Pensamiento del Personaje._

**— Diálogo del Bijû**

**— _Pensamiento del Bijû_**

* * *

**Chapter 13**

**New Strunggle**

* * *

.

Había sido toda una proeza obtener el bendito pergamino, no obstante, al final del segundo día lo consiguieron, y rápidamente se dirigieron a la torre central. Por poco no llegan a tiempo, pero a fin de cuantas, lo lograron. Menma y su equipo acababan de aprobar la segunda parte de los exámenes Chûnin, sumamente agotados y heridos, pero lo que contaba era el hecho de salir victoriosos. Eso era lo importante.

Minutos después de su llegada, Konohamaru, Menma y Sakura fueron dirigidos al salón principal de la torre central. Sólo tomaron un poco de tuvieron tiempo siquiera de descansar cuando le estabaninformando al equipo que debían prepararse para la tercera parte del examen, pero antes de ello, debían recibir unas indicaciones en el dichoso salón principal.

Al llegar, Menma pudo ver cuantos habían aprobado. Se sintió aliviado y feliz al ver al equipo de su hermano, al equipo de Hinata y al equipo de Neji en la formación. El rubio había llevado 71 horas seguidas pensando en las mil posibilidades que existían para que ellos fracasaran, pero por lo visto, se la habían ingeniado para aprobar invictamente. Él siempre se preocupaba por todos sus seres queridos, tanto que casi se olvidaba de su propio bienestar, sin embargo su grupo también se las había ingeniado. Se dirigieron calmadamente hacia el centro de dicho salón y se posicionaron en una formación. Al frente, había una gran estatua de dos brazos formando el sello manual del carnero, y en una plataforma sutilmente más elevada se encontraban los sensei de los equipos que habían logrado pasar la prueba del Bosque de la Muerte.

Anko saludó con una sonrisa a Menma y este le giñó un ojo de manera picarona. Naruto a un par de metros sentía como su organismo se tranquilizaba al ver a su hermano en ese lugar junto a su equipo. Kami, en todo momento Naruto había pensado que su hermano no lo lograría, y se sentía inmensamente deprimido, pero verlo ahí junto a él le aliviaba de sobremanera.

— 24 personas pasaron la segunda prueba, es la primera vez en cuatro años que sucede—.Comentó Dan. El Yondaime asintió.

— Parece que esta generación está conformada por muchos chicos hábiles—.Alegó el Namikaze mirando a los novatos con una orgullosa sonrisa en el rostro.

— ¡WOH! ¡Han logrado pasar muchos de nuestros amigos! ¡¿No es eso genial Tenten-chan?! —. Exclamó con regocijo un chico de vestimenta verde con pobladas cejas, logrando que todos los demás le miraran con apatía.

— Lee, podrías callarte la boca por favor, todos nos están mirando—. exigió Tenten dándole un pequeño golpe en la nuca que efectivamente lo calló. Pero segundos después continuó hablando. Lee era un chico muy expresivo.

— ¡Atención! — habló una ronca y muy conocida voz a través unos alto parlantes. Todos desviaron su vista hacia el SanninLejendariocuya tenebrosa mirada detalló a cada participante con una anómala expresión. Básicamente todo en Orochimaru era sombrío, tanto así que el hecho de estar rodeados por sus sensei no impedía que algunas pieles tendieran a escalofriarse. —Permítanme felicitarlos a todos, han pasado la segunda prueba satisfactoriamente. Eran 26 equipos y sólo aprobaron 8, sin embargo pensé que aprobarían menos. Los parámetros de la siguiente y última parte del examen serán explicados por… —

— Tenten-chan, ¿No estas emocionada?— Orochimaru interrumpió su explicación a causa de cierto chico con corte de tazón el cual no dejaba de hablar.

—Eljoven de traje verde y extravagantes cejas, —apuntó Orochimaru con semblante irritado, haciendo que Lee volteara a mirarlo con ingenuidad. — Sí tú, si no te callas la boca juro que te convertirás en alimento para mis serpientes.

— Cálmate Orochimaru-sensei, los vas a asustar más de lo que están… — interrumpió Minato con una gota en la frente. Orochimaru siempre perdía la compostura, no importara la situación.

— Bien, — soltó el pelinegro más calmado. — la tercera parte del examen va a ser explicada por el Yondaime-sama, ¡Así que todos presten atención Y CÁLLENSE! — Todos asintieron con temor a la orden del Sannin Legendario. — Ya puede hablar Yondaime-sama

Minato asintió y se dirigió al frente de los chicos, logrando con ello que todas las miradas se posaran en él.

— La última parte de los exámenes Chûnin se basa en el enfrentamiento directo contra un oponente elegido al azar. O mejor dicho, una serie de enfrentamientos a muerte. — elYondaimedijo aquello de una manera sumamente despreocupada, como si el término "a muerte" fuera la cosa más común del mundo.

— ¿Enfrentamientos… a-a muerte? — susurró Hinata haciendo un ademán nervoso.

— En cada rodeo dos de ustedes se enfrentaran en el campo de batalla para que nosotros podamos estudiar sus habilidades y asípodamos seleccionar a los mejores. Sin embargo existe otro motivo por el cual se realiza esta última prueba, deben luchar a muerte por el reconocimiento de su aldea.— indicó Minato con mucha más seriedad.

— ¿P-por qué? ¡¿Por qué tenemos que hacer eso?! — preguntó Karin algo confundida. Es decir, ¿Por qué tendrían ellos que sacrificar sus vidas por su aldea? ¡Ellos eran unos simples críos! ¡Y eso era un simple examen de ascenso, no una guerra o algo por el estilo!

— Bien, se los explicaré. — ratificó el Yondaime calmadamente. —En esta prueba serán observados no sólo por decenas de personas procedentes de muchas aldeas, sino por los líderes y Daimyô de otros países, ellos son los que encargan misiones a sus aldeas. Lo que rige el destino de las aldeas es el poder militar que éstas posean, mientras más fuertes sean sus ninjas más solicitudes encargarán, por esa razón deben demostrar todas sus capacidades en el campo de batalla, de esa forma le estarán demostrando a las otras naciones la fuerza y el poder que puede desplegar su aldea.

— Es decir, que depende de nosotros el desarrollo político y económico de nuestra aldea. — concluyó Karin para sí misma, pero de modo que todo el salón escuchara.

— Sí. — espetó Minato.

— ¿¡Y por eso tenemos que enfrentarnos en una JODIDA PELEA A MUERTE FRENTE TODO EL MUNDO?! — exclamó Naruto algo enojado, señalando irrespetuosamente a su padre en medio de todos. A Minato le dieron ganas de ahorcarlo ahí mismo, sin embargo se contuvo. Por suerte él era un hombre muy tolerante con su hijo cuando estaban en público.

— Que expresivo es tu alumno Kakashi… —susurró un hombre con un cigarro que se encontraba al lado del mencionado.

— Sí, él es así siempre. — respondió Kakashi sonriendo.

— La fuerza de un país está regida por la fuerza de su aldea, que a su vez está dada por la fuerza de sus ninjas, y la fuerza de los ninjas se forja cuando estos pelean por su vida. — explicó el Yondaimelogrando que un tétrico silencio los envolviera a todos. Definitivamente ese examen cada vez se ponía más problemático para los jóvenes Genin.

— Pareciera que en vez de un examen esto fuera una competencia. — opinó Konohamaru de mala gana.

— ¡No olviden el verdadero motivo de esta prueba! —prorrumpió Minato sobresaltando a los chicos. ¿Verdadero motivo? ¿Cuál era ese verdadero motivo? — La razón por la cual Genin de muchas aldeas realizan los exámenes Chûnin al mismo tiempo es para reforzar los lazos de amistades entre naciones. — concluyó el Yondaime más calmadamente.

— Y yo pensé que sólo estaba aquí para ascender de grado… — comentó Naruto a voz baja con un puchero.

— ¡Como pudieron empezar la fiesta sin mí! — interrumpió un ninja posicionándose al frente del Yondaime, haciendo una reverencia ante éste. — Perdón por llegar tarde Yondaime-sama. — A juzgar por su banda, el ninja era de Konoha. Tenía la típica vestimenta de un Jônin, su cabello era marrón claro y aparentaba ser una persona muy extrovertida. Para describirlo de algún modo, sus facciones se asemejaban a las de Naruto.

— Llegas justo a tiempo, Nawaki-san. — indicó Minato sonriendo. Nawaki se acercó hacia el centro del amplio salón donde los chicos se encontraban en formación y se detuvo en frente de ellos. Las miradas de inquisición no se hicieron esperar. ¿Quién demonios era ese tipo?

— ¿Cómo están, niños? mi nombre es NawakiSenju y yo seré el árbitro en esta ocasión, un gusto conocerlos… — se presentó aquel hombre esbozando una amplia sonrisa. Ya era hora que el encargado de la próxima prueba fuera un hombre normal, no como cierto pálido invoca-serpientes.

— _Es Senju… como Shion-taicho y esa tal Tsunade de la cual Karin-onee siempre habla._— pensó Naruto mientras miraba detenidamente a Nawaki.

— A continuación les explicaré de que se trata la tercera prueba, pero antes deben saber un pequeño detalle.

— _¡Y ahora qué!_— se preguntó Karin empezando a preocuparse. Esos 'pequeños detalles' nunca albergaban nada bueno.

— En breve tendremos que realizar unas preliminares para determinar quienes pasarán a la tercera parte del examen. — informó Nawaki sonriente. Ese 'pequeño detalle' le calló como un balde de agua fría a todos.

— ¡Hay preliminares! ¿Pero qué demonios…? — exclamó Konohamaru trágicamente. Él casi había perdido un brazo tratando de obtener el condenado pergamino para pasar a la tercera parte de los exámenes y ¡ahora le venían con eso de preliminares!

— Tranquilícense niños… al parecer no fueron lo suficientemente estrictos en las otras dos pruebas anteriores, muchas personas aprobaron el examen y según las reglas debo reducir ese número.

— Por Kami-sama, ¿acaso pretenden hacer que menos de nosotros se conviertan en Chûnin? — comentó Naruto con sorna.

— Bien~, comencemos inmediatamente con las hasta les cuesta respirar y sienten que sus cuerpos colapsaran en cualquier momento, pueden retirarse ahora. — indicó Nawaki.

— No jodas, él que se retire ahora si es bien idiota… tanto nadar para morir en la orilla. — comentó Naruto a voz alta. Los jóvenes se miraron las caras en espera de alguna persona que quisiera retirarse, mas ninguno alzó la mano ni se quejó de nada. Pues en parte, lo dicho por el rubio era cierto. Después de todos los problemas que habían pasado en las pruebas anteriores, rendirse en ese momento sería un acto completamente idiota.

— Me alegro que nadie se retire, ese el la aptitud que necesita un ninja para dejar a su aldea bien en alto. ¡Okey comencemos con las preliminares! — exclamó Nawaki con una sonrisa. — Son 24 personas, así que se llevaran a cabo 12 batallas entre dos ninjas los cuales aparecerán en esa pantalla de allá arriba. No hay reglas, pasarán a la tercera parte del examen los vencedores del aquellos que mueran o acepten su derrota. Cómo árbitro tengo la potestad de detener la pelea cuando lo vea necesario, no me gusta ver morir niños innecesariamente. De todas formas les recomiendo que si no quieren morir, se rindan. Les deseo suerte.

.

.

.

El salón contaba con una tribuna lateral de aproximadamente tres metros de altura desde el suelo, distancia que permitía ver con nitidez todo lo que sucedería en cada batalla. De esa manera, todos estudiarían las habilidades de los equipos contrarios y, por supuesto, el Yondaime también podría asimilar las destrezas de los ninjas novatos. En menos de cinco minutos los equipos estaban ubicados en la tribuna antes mencionada junto a sus respectivos sensei en espera de los nombramientos para la primera batalla.

— Pienso que hay muchas inconsistencias en el sistema. — comentó Karin atrayendo la atención de su rubio compañero.

— ¿Eh? ¿Inconsistencias en el sistema? — Naruto hizo un gesto de confusión ante lo dicho por la Uzumaki.

— Muchas cosas pueden salir mal en estas preliminares. Si las batallas van a ser escogidas al azar, puede haber un 50% de probabilidad que toque un combate Uzumaki contra Uzumaki, Uchiha contra Uchiha o Hyûga contraHyûga. Naru-kun, imagina que te toque pelear contra mí, o contra Menma. O que a Neji le toque pelear contra su hermana Hinata, o que a Sasuke le toque pelear contra su hermana Amaya…

— N-no había pensado en eso Karin-onee. — Repentinamente la mirada del rubio se posó en uno de los hijos del Kazekage a lo lejos, específicamente el pelirrojo. — Ojala que me toque pelear con Gaara. Quiero darle su merecido a esecabroncito.

* * *

1° Combate: Haruno Sakura vs. Dotsuba Moegi

La joven de exótico cabello anaranjado atado con dos moñitos miró a la pantalla con horror al ver su nombre plasmado en ella. Casi sin creer que era la primera, palpó varias veces los hombros de sus dos compañeras, las cuales se encontraban a su lado.

— Oh no… Amaya-chan, Hanabi, ¿Están viendo? ¿Están viendo? ¡Es mi turno! — exclamó Moegi entre sorprendida y nerviosa. — ¿Por qué siempre tengo que ser la primera en todo? Es muy frustrante.

— Tranquila Moegi, estoy segura que le ganaras a esa boba en un parpadear. — Hanabi trató de animarla.

— ¿A caso no la ves? A penas y puede mantenerse en pie. — indicó Amaya también animando a su compañera. Moegi posó la mirada en su contrincante y sonrió un poco más calmada al percibir que ciertamente sus dos amigas tenían razón. Sakura estaba visiblemente cansada.

— _Esto no es bueno… recuperar los pergaminos me dejó demasiado agotada. No sé si podré luchar debidamente en este estado._— se dijo la pelirrosa. Ya debía bajar de allí para pelear con Moegi pero realmente estaba nerviosa. Tomó con fuerza la barandilla de la tribuna y se permitió suspirar profundamente para calmar su nerviosismo.

— No tengas miedo Sakura-chan. —Menma la sacó de sus pensamientos. Y como primera respuesta Sakura desvió su mirada.

— N-no tengo miedo… sé que perderé ante ella. — respondió la pelirrosa con tristeza.

— ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

— Soy débil, por encima de eso estoy muy cansada… pienso que lo mejor sería rendirme, no creo tener el valor para derrotarla. — expresó Sakura cabizbaja.

— Sakura-chan no digas eso… el valor es como la amistad, debe nutrirse de esperanzas. No pierdas tus esperanzas. — Sakura alzó lentamente la cabeza y miró hacia abajo, donde se tendría que enfrentar en la 'pelea a muerte'. Ya Moegi estaba allí. Esperándola.

— Gracias Menma-kun. — expresó Sakura sonriendo. Empezó a caminar hacia las escaleras y pasó al lado de su otro compañero de equipo. Konohamaru ni la miró. Él siempre era así de amargado e insensible, sin embargo le deseó suerte a Sakura en sus pensamientos.

En la zona de combate ambas contrincantes se colocaron una frente de la otra, en medio de Nawaki.

— Moegi, Sakura, buena suerte a ambas. Pueden comenzar la batalla. — anunció el árbitro retirándose del medio. Ambas chicas miraron fijamente sus ojos con perspicaces sentimiento de lucha y al instante colocaron poses de combate.

— No me contendré contigo Haruno. — advirtió Moegi.

— No me rendiré sin antes luchar… al menos te daré un golpe. — Sakura se dispuso a empezar la contienda lanzándose encima de Moegi. La pelirrosa no tenía ningún arma ya que todas las había utilizado en el bosque, ahora tenía que batallar sólo utilizando taijutsu, ya que tampoco era buena con los ninjutsu. Por supuesto, Moegi se la quitó de encima dándole una fuerte patada en el estómago que sin duda le sacó el aire, y luego la envió al suelo de manera abrupta. Sakura se colocó de pie y posó su mirada al frente pero no vio a su adversaria, ya que dicha se encontraba a su espalda.

— ¡Tiro al blanco! — exclamó Moegi gustosamente lanzando diez agujas hacia Sakura. La mayoría se clavaron en las piernas de la pelirrosa, haciéndola gritar de dolor. Su grito agónico resonó en todo el salón, consiguiendo así más de un gesto de lastima por parte de los espectadores. Se levantó del suelo dificultosamente y volvió a buscar a la pelinaranja pero éstahabía desaparecido. O era ella tan mal ninja que no podía ni siquiera detectarla. Konohamaru desde las tribunas deseaba gritarle a su compañera que laDotsubase encontraba a sus espaldas, pero no sabía si estaba permitido. De todas formas, la intuición de la pelirrosa la hizo voltear para dar finalmente con Moegi, la cual le lanzó un golpe en el rostro seguido de una patada en las costillas, Sakura se protegió con sus propios brazos y luego trató de alejarse pero Moegi la alcanzó y le siguió atacando con golpes. La pelirrosa estaba realmente frustrada de no poder tener tiempo para atacarla igualmente. Moegi era veloz. Pero en un segundo de descuido, Sakura pudo darle un golpe.

Sólo un golpe. Todo el salón se silenció. Eso molestó a la pelinaranja.

— Okey ya me dejaré de juegos, quiero terminar con esto. HakkeSenbun(Agujas místicas) — susurró Moegi. Luego desapareció en vista de todos los espectadores. Segundos después tres agujas se clavaron en la espalda de Sakura inesperadamente, haciéndola gritar. Otras tres agujas se clavaron en su brazo e igualmente en su otra pierna sin que la Haruno pudiera hacer algo para esquivarlas. Luego Moegi apareció prácticamente de la nada y empezó a golpear a la adolorida Sakura. Esta simplemente no pudo defenderse.

— Vaya, esa chica es muy hábil. Me cuesta ver sus movimientos, es muy veloz. — comentó Kin que se encontraba presenciando la batalla al lado del equipo de Moegi. Hanabi y Amaya miraban con asombro los movimientos de su compañera, mientras que su sensei, Hana Inuzuka, sonreíaorgullosa al ver el desempeño de su alumna.

— Moegi no es muy buena con el control de chakra, sin embargo sus movimientos de pelea son muy rápidos. Cuando ella mezcla su rapidez con las agujas puede convertirse en una chica muy peligrosa. — explicó Hana. — Sin embargo se está conteniendo con esa chica.

— Sakura no tiene oportunidad contra ella… — afirmó Amaya de manera cortante. Konohamaru, quien estaba escuchando toda la conversación de las chicas, frunció el ceño con cierto desagrado.

— ¡Ahhhhhh! ¡KYAAA! — gritaba Sakura adolorida y tirada en la arena. Moegi le dio una patada haciendo que rodara por el suelo. Las agujas se clavaban tortuosamente en su piel, era insoportable. Sin embargo —_Yo… no me rendiré._— pensó Sakura levantándose del suelo y corriendo hasta Moegi de una manera sumamente lenta. La pelinaranja la esquivó de una forma que hizo quedar a Sakura como una perfecta inútil, se colocó a sus espaldas y le dio una patada en el trasero que la tumbó en la arena.

— ¡PARA YA SAKURA! ¡RÍNDETE! — exclamó Konohamaru atrayendo la atención de todos. Incluso Moegi volteó a mirarlo.

— _Konohamaru-kun… _— aludió Sakura desconcertada, mientras luchaba por no perder la conciencia en el suelo.

— ¡NAWAKI-SENSEI DETENGA LA PELEA! — exigió el Sarutobi de manera demandante. Él realmente estaba preocupado por su compañ le gustaba admitirlo pero apreciaba a Sakura, él la veía como una hermana, verla en esas condiciones lo enojaba y el no poder hacer nada le frustraba demasiado.

— Konohamaru basta, esto no es decisión tuya. — regañó Anko tomándolo del brazo. Konohamaru volvió a mirar a su compañera tendida en el suelo y decidió callarse a regañadientes.

En ese momento Sakura no pudo más, serró lentamente los ojos y dejó de moverse. Nawaki se acercó a ella y le tomó el pulso. Obviamente tenía pulsación pero su aspecto era deplorable.

— Sakura ¿eh? No creo que esta chica pueda continuar, Moegi es la ganadora. — anunció el árbitro. En seguida Konohamaru se deshizo del agarre de Anko, bajó a la arena y corrió hacia Sakura. Igualmente llegaron unos médicos con una camilla para socorrerla.

Desde las tribunas Naruto observó detalladamente a Moegi mientras ella subía las escaleras hasta encontrarse nuevamente con su equipo. Hanabi, Amaya y Hana la felicitaron por su triunfo entre cariñosos abrazos y adorables risas.

— _Esa Moegi, es la compañera de Hanabi-chan y Amaya-chan… un equipo de tres chicas, además su sensei también es mujer. Yo sería muy afortunado si estuviese en ese equipo. _— Naruto miraba bobamente dicho equipo, imaginándose un sinfín de escenas indecorosas con esas cuatro chicas, incluyendo a Hana. —_ Vaya, vaya, estoy pensando como todo un pervertido. Pero no es mi culpa… Oh, y hablando de chicas sexys, allá están Tayuya, Kin, ese tal Usagi Uchiha que aparenta ser bastante poderoso y su sensei Kabuto, maldición como detesto a ese Kabuto-sensei. Ahora que lo noto, prácticamente estamos todos los novatos de Konoha, los únicos intrusos son Temari-chan, Kankurô-san y… Gaara._— Naruto nombró a este último como si se tratara del mismísimo anticristo.

— Bien, vamos a pasar al segundo combate. — anunció Nawaki.

— ¡Oe Naru-kun! ¿Para dónde crees que estas mirando? — La voz de Karin sacó al rubio de sus pensamientos. Sin querer se había quedado mirando fijamente los senos de Tayuya, por lo visto, sin una pizca de disimulo.

— Yo… sólo estoy examinando a mis posibles contrincantes. — vaya excusa.

— Más te vale Naruto Uzumaki.

— Ya cálmate Karin, — interrumpió Kakashi señalando cariñosamente hacia la pantalla del lugar. — mira que tienes cosas más importantes que hacer.

— ¿Eh?

°2 Combate: Uzumaki Karin vs. Nara Shikamaru

Karin quedó impactada al ver su nombre en la pantalla. Ella sabía que algún día tenía que llegarle el turno de pelear pero no creyó que fuera tan pronto.

— Bah, que problemático. — La expresión de Shikamaru al ver la pantalla fue de fastidio absoluto.

— Oh miren, me tocó a mí. — comentó Karin sonriendo nerviosamente mientras rascaba su nuca.

— Karin-onee, te deseo suerte. Aunque sé que no la necesitarás porque tienes algo mejor, inteligencia. — Naruto mostró toda su dentadura en una sonrisa de apoyo hacia la pelirroja, la cual sirvió como calmante para esta.

— Gracias Naru-kun.

En la zona de batalla Karin escudriñó a su contrincante, estudiando de ante mano los posibles rasgos que pudieran representarle algún problema en la batalla. Mientras tanto Shikamaru no cambiaba su expresión de tedio. Básicamente lo único anormal en el Nara era su solemne expresión de hastío que en cuestión siempre cargaba. De todas maneras Karin sabía que no podía confiarse. En ocasiones los de aspecto pendejo y perezoso podían ser los más peligrosos.

— Karin, Shikamaru, buena suerte a ambos. ¡Que comience la pelea! — exclamó Nawaki apartándose de ambos.

Sin perder tiempo en cualquier tipo de habladuría, Shikamaru juntó sus manos en un sello y simultáneamente de sus pies se extendió una extraña sombra que siguió velozmente en dirección a la pelirroja. ¿Qué demonios era aquello? No sabía, pero de todas formas Karin no se iba a quedar ahí parada a averiguarlo. Ella dio varios saltos hacia atrás en busca de evadir aquella especie de sombra tras ella pero esta la seguía. Karin sacó tres kunai y los arrojó al origen de aquella rara sombraque estaban a punto de alcanzarla en busca de detenerlas, las armas por poco alcanzan los pies de Shikamaru, de donde se desprendía dichassombra, pero no se detuvieron hasta alcanzar los pies de Karin.

El castaño sonrió al ver que había atrapado a la pelirroja.

—_¿Q-que es esto? No puedo mover mi cuerpo._— pensó Karin comenzando a preocuparse.

— Kagemane no Jutsu (Jutsu de sombra imitadora) completado. —informó Shikamaru confiadamente. Pero muy pronto su semblante de victoria se esfumo al sentir tres explosiones al frente de sus pies. Shikamaru dio un gran salto hacia atrás para esquivar las explosiones, y por consecuencia, su Kagemane no Jutsu se deshizo. —_Maldición, no note que eran kunai explosivos…_

— _Él puede controlar mis movimientos mediante su sombra, ese debe ser la técnica oculta de los Nara. No puedo dejar que su sombra me atrape, de lo contrario me veré en desventaja. _— maquinó la Uzumaki juntando sus manos en un sello. Pues ya tenía un plan en mente. —Kagebunshin no Jutsu. (Jutsu clon de sombra) — susurró la pelirroja formando un clon de sombra junto a ella. El humo de las explosiones no tardó en disiparse y de inmediato Shikamaru percibió el clon de su problema para el castaño ahora radicaba en que no sabía quién era la original y quien era el clon, de esa manera no sabía con exactitud cual Karin atrapar con su sombra. Muy astuta la Uzumaki.

— _Ella ya sabe el funcionamiento de mi técnica. ¿Ahora que pretenderá hacer? _—se preguntó Shikamaru mientras veía recelosamente como las dos pelirrojas lo rodeaban. —_¿Querrá confundirme?_ —inquirió. Luego el Nara no tuvo tiempo de seguir pensando ya que una de las pelirrojas decidió correr hasta él, y lo primero que se le vino a la mente fue huir. Y así lo hizo. Shikamaru corrió hasta el extremo contrario del campo de batalla siendo perseguido por una de las Karin mientras la otra sólo miraba expectante. En ese momento no sabía con precisión quien era el castaño sólo corrió hasta llegar a la pared del salón y al voltear observó a Karin, la cual estaba a punto de recibirlo con un derechazo apuño cerrado. Shikamaru lo esquivó lanzándose al suelo, por lo que el golpe de Karin dio de lleno en la pared causando una estrepitosa colisión.

El golpe fue tan abrupto que incluso hizo un gran cráter en la pared. Shikamaru y los espectadores quedaron asombrados. Principalmente Shikamaru. Menos mal que había esquivado ese monstruoso golpe, de lo contrario, en el mejor de los casos hubiese quedado en estado vegetativo.

— Y-ya no voy hacer enojar a Karin-onee. — comentó Naruto en voz baja.

—_Ella acumuló chakra en su mano y luego dio el golpe. _— dedujo Kakashi mirando hacia su alumna. — _Se debe tener un absoluto control de chakra para lograr ese objetivo, aunque no me sorprende que Karin pueda hacer eso ya que es ninja médico, y ellos tienen un perfecto control de chakra. Sin embargo, ese tipo de técnicas sólo son realizadas por ninjas de alto rango. Sin duda Karin es buena. _

Shikamaru se levantó del suelo y se alejó unos metros de aquella problemática chica mientras que ella sacaba su puño de la pared. Esa había sido una grandiosa muestra del poder de la Uzumaki, pero al final su golpe no había dado en el blanco y eso la acababa de dejar en desventaja frente a Shikamaru.

— _Un clon de sombra no pudo haber dado un golpe tan fuerte, así que ella es la Karin real. _— pensó Shikamaru juntando sus manos en un sello, consiguiendo que su sombra se alargara y se dirigiera hacia la pelirroja que acababa de golpear la pared. Mientras tanto la otra Karin sólo veía la batalla como otra espectadora más.

— _No te dejaré hacerlo de nuevo._ — Karin dio varios saltos para tratar de esquivar la condenada sombra, y en esos momentos, aprovechó a lanzarle un kunai a Shikamaru. El arma se clavó en su pierna de una manera bizarra.

— ¡Agh! —se quejó Shikamaru torciendo ligeramente su cuerpo debido al dolor del kunai. La pelirrojaque se encontraba presenciando toda la pelea decidió actuar en el momento más inoportuno para el castaño,aprovechó ese instante de desventaja para dirigirse hacia el Nara y meterle una patada que lo tumbó al suelo. Luego la otra Karin, que anteriormente escapaba de la sombra de Shikamaru, se colocó encima de este mientras apuntaba a su cuello con un kunai. Karin parecía toda una Yanderedispuesta a mutilarlo ahí mismo pero cuando estaba a punto de hacerlo se quedó estática. Para alivio de Shikamaru. Luego Karin se esfumó en una nube blanca.

Sin duda los espectadores que ansiaban ver sangre salpicada en toda la arena quedaron desconcertados.

— Tal y como pensé, el clon no obedece cuando su dueño está inmovilizado por otra técnica. — expresó el Nara levantándose del suelo.

— _M-maldición, me atrapó con su sombra, ¿Pero en qué momento?_— pensó Karin mirando hacia sus pies. Efectivamente la sombra de Shikamaru la había capturado. — Así que al final te diste cuenta de que yo soy la real.

— Sí, — espetó Shikamaru con sonrisa arrogante. — En el último minuto me di cuenta que tu plan desde el principio fue hacerme creer que la otra Karin era la real para confundirme y así atacarme, sin embargo me sorprende que hayas podido hacer un clon de sombras que causara tal daño.— Shikamaru señaló al cráter en la pared hecho anteriormente por la pelirroja.

— Eso se debe a que mis clones de sombra técnicamente no son sólo sombras. Una persona me enseño a hacerlos papables y capaces de golpear como si realmente fueran yo. — explicó Karin mirando hacia Naruto. — Pero dime Shikamaru, ¿ahora que harás?

— Hum. — El chico sonrió de medio lado. Arrogante. En cierto momento Karin empezó a odiar esa sonrisa arrogante. Si, tenía que aceptar que el Nara era ingenioso, pero eso no era motivo para actuar tan altaneramente.

Sin previo aviso Shikamaru empezó a caminar hacia atrás haciendo que Karin lo imitara,luego sacó unos cuantos shuriken y separó levemente sus piernas adoptando una posición adecuada para poder aventar dichas armas hacia la pelirroja. Esta simplemente abrió sus ojos sorprendida al ver que Shikamaru estaba dispuesto a lazarle los shuriken.

— ¡¿Q-qué crees que haces?! ¡Yo repito todos tus movimientos! — gritó Karin pero Shikamaru la ignoró completamente y le lanzó los shuriken obligándola a realizar la misma acción. El Nara esperó unos segundos a que los shuriken estuvieran cerca para finalmente echar su cuerpo hacia atrás y esquivarlos. Karin repitió la misma acción del chico pero al echar su cuerpo hacia atrás impactó fuertemente su cabeza contra la pared del salón. El golpe fue tan despiadado que la dejó inconsciente.

— Sólo usó los shuriken como una distracción y utilizó la pared a su conveniencia. — comentó con orgullo el sensei de Shikamaru, Azuma Sarutobi, mientras encendía otro cigarro para celebrar el triunfo de su alumno.

Shikamaru deshizo su jutsu y colocó un gesto triunfante no muy lejano a su típico semblante de aburrimiento.

— ¡El vencedor es Shikamaru!

— ¡Wooo! ¡Shikamaru, así se hace! — exclamó Ino desde las tribunas, dando pequeños brincos y gritos de emoción por su compañero de equipo.

— Fue un poco problemático, esa chica fue muy problemática. — susurró Shikamaru para sí mismo mientras regresaba a las tribunas cojeando, debido al anterior arremetido de Karin.

— _Karin-onee…_— Naruto presenció con tristeza como su Karin era sacada del campo de batalla.

— Hpmh, la tomate perdió contra el idiota más holgazán de todos, que interesante. — opinó Sasuke. A Naruto le creció una vena de ira en la frente debido al espinoso comentario del pelinegro.

— Cállate idiota, por lo menos ella dio batalla, de seguro a ti te aplastan en menos de un minuto. Y si eso sucede, juro que me reiré de ti como jamás lo he hecho.

— Tú ya cállate fracasado.

— Cállame, débil-idiota.

—Cállense los dos. — interrumpió Kakashi. Los otros dos se dieron las espaldas con pucheros y brazos cruzados.

°3 Combate: Kagûri Tayuya vs. Inuzuka Kiba.

A pesar de ser de Konoha, ninguno de los dos contrincantes se conocía, lo que aumentaba la curiosidad en ambos. Principalmente en Kiba, ya que fuera quien fuera, Tayuya sabía que la batalla acabaría rápido. Ella acabaría con cualquier 'sabandija' en menos de tres minutos.

— Ya, esto será pan comido. — expresó la pelirrosa al conocer su contrincante.

— Contra una chica, ¡Ja! Akamaru, a esta no las cargamos rápido. — Kiba mostró todos sus dientes en una socarrona sonrisa posicionándose a unos metros de Tayuya. Estaba tan confiado que incluso le pidió a su cachorro que se alejara de él ya que pretendía acabarla en el momento inicial.

— Buena suerte Tayuya, Kiba. ¡Que comience el tercer combate! — exclamó Nawaki apartándose del medio.

— Gijyuu Ninpou, Shikyaku no Jutsu (Jutsu animal: cuatro garras) — Sin necesidad de hacer algún tipo de sello manual, el chakra de Kiba empezó a incrementarse de tal forma que incluso se veía brotar de sus poros. Rasgos como sus uñas y sus colmillos aumentaron visiblemente su tamaño. Demostró su instinto canino gruñendo sus colmillos y posicionándose en cuatro patas como si de un perro rabioso se tratara. Tayuya tomó pose de defensa al advertir que aquella bestia se le iba encima. Kiba le dio varios golpes y trató de rasguñarla varias veces pero afortunadamente la pelirrosa también era rápida y prevenía todos sus ataques. Sin embargo, el poder de Kiba parecía estar totalmente desatado, y en un rápido movimiento pateó el pecho de Tayuya, sacándole el aire y de más enviándola al suelo.

— ¡Ahhhhh! — gritó la pelirrosa con dos grandes lágrimas en los ojos mientras sostenía su área golpeada con gesto de niña lastimada. — ¡Pero que salvaje eres! ¿Acaso no te han dicho que a las damas se les trata con delicadeza?

— Detesto cuando Tayuya actúa de esa forma. — espetó Usagi haciendo un gesto de tedio.

— ¡Wooo~! ¡Vamos Tayuya-chan! ¡Mátalo !— exclamaba Kin mientras daba pequeños brinquitos y grititos de ánimo para su compañera.

— Siempre tan impaciente, Kin-chan. — susurró Tayuya dejando atrás sus gestos anteriores para colocar una mirada asesina dirigía hacia el Inuzuka. Enseriándose de una vez por todas la pelirrosa se levantó del suelo, sacudió su trasero y sacó su imponente-mortal arma destructora.

— ¿Una flauta? — señaló Kiba mirando con ingenuidad el instrumento musical tomado por Tayuya. — ¡Acaso nos vas a tocar una canción de cuna! — ironizó el chico carcajeando socarronamente. La chica juntó sus dos cejas en el medio de su frente obviando lo cabreada que estaba.

— _Kiba se ve muy despreocupado, no debería bajar la guardia con esa chica._— pensó Kurenai mientras estudiaba con preocupación a la contrincante de su alumno.

— ¿Preparado para dormir con mi canción de cuna? Maldito bastardo. —Tayuya acomodó la flauta en sus labios y serró sus ojos para concentrarse. —_Será difícil hacer esto sin afectar a las personas del público, pero lo lograré. Naruto me está viendo en este momento, le demostraré lo grandiosa que soy._HokuShikkei(pesadilla melódica) — dijo la pelirroja empezando a tocar una tierna canción de cuna con su flauta.

La melodía de las tonalidades emitidas por Tayuya relajaron al Inuzuca a tal punto que su anterior transformación se revirtió. El chico se irguió como una persona común y detalló con desconcierto su alrededor. No había nadie. De algún modo los espectadores habían desaparecido, incluso Akamaru y Nawaki. Sólo estaban él y Tayuya en aquel salón que de pronto estaba inmerso en una oscuridad penumbrosa.

— _¿Qué es esto? ¿Dónde estoy?_ — se preguntó Kiba. Quiso hablar pero no pudo. Sus labios no podían moverse, su cuerpo tampoco. Podía escuchar claramente el sonido de la flauta como si Tayuya la estuviese tocando justamente en la entrada de su oído cuando contradictoriamente ella se encontraba a metros de distancia. En ese momento Kiba sintió pánico.

¡Guau, Guau!

Akamaru no dejaba de ladrarle a su amo, el cual se encontraba inmóvil al frente de Tayuya. Todos los espectadores miraban con curiosidad la escena sin saber el porqué de tanta calma.

— ¿Q-qué le sucede a Kiba-kun? — preguntó Hinata algo preocupada.

— Esto era lo que me temía, conozco este tipo de técnicas… — expresó Kurenai con inquietante gesto de preocupación. — la melodía que toca esa chica atrapó a Kiba en un Genjutsu, uno poderoso.

— ¡WYAHHHHHH! — gritó Kiba de la nada, alertando a todos los espectadores. Por su parte Kin sonreía emocionada al ver el fruto de los actos de su amiga reflejados en la expresión de terror en el rostro del chico Inuzuka.

— ¡K-Kiba-kun! — gritó Hinata preocupada.

— _¡Éste es el momento!_— pensó Tayuya guardando su flauta y corriendo velozmente hasta Kiba con un kunai en su mano. — ¡Muere maldito sarnoso! — Kiba estaba completamente atrapado en el genjutsu de Tayuya sin posibilidades a liberarse. Debido a ello no era consciente de lo que sucedía a su alrededor, por lo que no pudo esquivar a Tayuya y esta simplemente lo atravesó con su kunai.

— Ya ganaste la pelea Tayuya, aléjate de él. — ordenó Nawaki al percibir que Tayuya volvería a puñalearlo. Ella dio un bufido y luego de sacar violentamente su arma del estómago del Inuzukase alejó de él cruel e indiferente. Un grupo de paramédicos llegaron al lugar y montaron cuidadosamente al herido en una camilla para examinarlo y practicarle curación preventiva antes de llevarlo al hospital. Tanto Hana como Kurenai corrieron hasta Kiba.

— ¿Cómo está él? — preguntó la hermana mayor del chico a uno de los médicos que le estaban curando.

— Se recuperará. El arma no dio en ningún órgano vital. — Esa información alivió a las dos mujeres. Kiba se encontraba en malas condiciones y por un momento habían imaginado que aquella herida repercutiría en algo más grave.

— Dan ¿Sabes quién es esa chica? — preguntó Minato de manera repentina, refiriéndose a Tayuya. Dan alcanzó la lista de los Genin presentes en las preliminares y buscó la reseña de dicha chica.

— Según los registros, KagûriTayuya es originaria de Konoha, sus calificaciones en la academia fueron altas y siempre sobresalía en sus realizado 4 misiones D, 12 misiones C, y 24 misiones B exitosamente. Es la segunda vez que realiza los exámenes Chûnin, anteriormente ella y su equipo había participado pero no lograron pasar la prueba en el Bosque de la Muerte. No dice más nada. — informó el peliazul.

— ¿Kagûri? — repitió Minato abstraído. — Ese clan me parece haberlo escuchado en algún lado. — comentó el rubio más para sí mismo.

5° Combate: Hyûga Neji vs. Hyûga Hanabi.

Hanabi parpadeo atónita varias veces antes de caer en cuenta de lo que significaba estar escrita en aquella pantalla junto a ese chico.

— Lo veo y no me lo creo…Hyûga contra Hyûga, que maléfico es el destino… — comentó Amaya con tono sarcástico. Al parecer la siguiente pelea iba a resultar algo interesante.

— Oh Hanabi, te deseo mucha suerte. — dijo Moegi guiñándole el ojo a la Hyûga.

— N-Neji nii-san, ¿Estarás bien? — preguntó Hinata tomando las manos de su hermano en un gesto de preocupación. Neji sólo asintió y sonrió para calmar a su inquieta hermana menor. En breve ambos Hyûgaestaban en la arena. Uno al frente del otro intercambiando potentes miradas de rencor, siendo Hanabi la de mayor intensidad.

— Buena suerte a ambos, ¡Que comien—

— ¡WOOOH! ¡PATÉALE EL CULO HANABI-CHAN! — Nawaki no pudo terminar debido a la estrepitosa interrupción de Lee.

— ¡Lee! ¡Cállate! ¡Además Neji es el de nuestro grupo, deberías apoyarlo a él! — regañó Tenten dándole un golpe en la nuca. — Perdón por la interrupción, prosigan con lo suyo… — dijo la castaña más amablemente.

— ¡Que comience el combate! — exclamó Nawaki apartándose del medio.

Ambos ojiperlas fruncieron levemente el ceño, en espera del primer ataque. Neji desvió unas cuantas veces su mirada de la chica, cosa que le pareció rara proviniendo del 'genio Hyûga'. Hanabi esperaba pacientemente algún violento golpe por parte del heredero, pero al parecer este no tenía pensado ser el primero en atacar.

— Se ve nervioso, Neji-sama. — ironizó Hanabi en busca de liberar el tedioso ambiente de incomodidad que se había formado entre ambos, logrando lo contrario. — Me extraña que no esté feliz de poder hacerme lo que usted quiera, después de todo, pelearemos a muerte. — Neji hizo un gesto de irritación ante el comentario. — Oh, no me vaya a salir con eso de la caballerosidad en estos momentos sólo porque está Hinata-sama viéndonos, sé que le encantaría golpearme hasta que sus nudillos sangraran… pues no se contenga conmigo porque yo no tendré compasión con usted. — advirtió Hanabi seriamente.

— No hables de esa forma Hanabi, yo ya me he rebajado a pedirte disculpas por lo que te he hecho, y aunque te lo merecías, sabes muy bien que fui obligado. — respondió Neji.

— ¡QUE TE DEN! — exclamó Hanabi perdiendo los estribos repentinamente. Corrió hasta Neji acumulando chakra en sus palmas, para cuando estuvo cerca arremetió contra él con simultáneos golpes en diferentes áreas de su cuerpo. Neji se escudaba de los ataques utilizando sus brazos mientras que atacaba de igual manera a la castaña. Sólo transcurrieron segundos cuando Hanabi decidió alejarse de su primo mientras maquinaba su próximo ataque.

— Lamento que sientas aberración hacia la rama principal, también lamento todo lo que te han hecho sufrir, pero estás muy equivocada si pretendes quedar como la victima frente a todos… tú sabes muy bien la razón del porque mi padre me obligó a hacerte 'aquello'. — habló Neji dejando su pose de combate. Hanabi frunció el ceño pronunciadamente debido a lo comentado por su primo. —Tu mismo rencor, tu misma avaricia y envidia te llevó a sufrir esas consecuencias. Luego de la muerte de mi tío, tú te convertiste en una persona completamente fría, jamás aceptaste pésames de nadie… por alguna retoricada razón trataste de asesinar a Hinata nee-san, tal vez porque te sentías inferior a ella aunque nadie nunca así lo indicó, sentías envidia hacia mi hermana, y aun desconozco tus razones, pero por esa y muchas otras causas pienso que eres una persona aborrecible. — De pronto todo el salón se silenció. Neji se acercó hacia su prima mientras le miraba de la misma rencorosa manera que le miraba ella en ese momento. — Hanabi, sabes que tengo la libertad de activar esa marca en tu frente ahora mismo si me entrara en gana, ¿verdad? Quizás no lo haga ahora, pero si alguna vez le llegas a tocar si quiera un cabello a Hinata nee-san, juro que te mataré sin titubear.

— ¿Por qué no lo hace ahora mismo Neji-sama? ¿En serio cree que me apetece vivir siendo manejada a merced de su padre? — escupió Hanabi tajantemente.

— Yo no te mataré sin ninguna razón, yo no soy como tú. — contestó Neji de la misma manera.

— Ch.

— ¡Byakugan! (Ojo blanco) — Los dos Hyûga activaron su Dôjutsu al unísono.

— ¡HakkeDasuYonshou! (12 puntos vitales)— exclamó Hanabi dirigiéndose a Neji. La castaña comenzó una serie de veloces golpes en distintos puntos del cuerpo de su primo utilizando su visión extrasensorial para observar con precisión los canales conductores de chakra y de esa forma tratar de dificultarlos con sus golpes. La técnica resultaba exitosa si el ejecutante lograba apelar los doce puntos de chakra correspondientes en el cuerpo de su adversario, sin embargo, Neji logró defenderse de la mayoría de los ataques propiciados por su prima. Él era realmente rápido, incluso más que Hanabi. Por alguna razón era nombrado 'el prestigio Hyûga'.

— Jûken (Puño suave) — esta vez Neji se adelantó en atacar. Dio un rápido golpe en el pecho de Hanabi que sólo la empujó sutilmente, ella aprovechó ese acto para tomar la mano que le acababa de golpear e inmovilizarlo, de esa manera intentaría patearlo en el estómago. Neji se escudó utilizando su mano libre y simultáneamente la utilizó para golpearla en el hombro y en la zona transversal del cuello. Hanabi soltó el brazo de su primo y estuvo dispuesta a atacarlo nuevamente pero sólo pudo escudarse ya que Neji le estaba dando una serie de repentinas palmas en zonas de su cuerpo que ella no lograba advertir. Finalmente Neji le dio un golpe en el pómulo con mucha más fuerza que los otros, causándole un pequeño mareo a la castaña.

Luego de eso ambos se separaron. Sus reparaciones aceleradas y el sudor en sus cuerpos indicaban el evidente agotamiento en los dos Hyûga. Sin embargo Hanabi era la que, hasta ahora, había recibido mayor número de golpes en distintas áreas de su cuerpo. Cada segundo que transcurría la joven Hyûga sentía una creciente fatiga en sus extremidades. Neji la había dejado en ese estado.

— ¡Keimo no Chakra! (6 puntos de chakra) — exclamó Neji dirigiéndose nuevamente hacia su prima. Sin inmutarse el castaño golpeó con ambas palmas diferentes partes del cuerpo de Hanabi seis veces, terminado su ataque con una patada extra que envió a la castaña al suelo. Ella había logrado escudarse en cuatro de los golpes dados por su primo, sin embargo, sentía los efectos de los golpes que no había podido esquivar. Se levantó del suelo lo más rápido que pudo y se alejó de Neji, el cual presentabaindicios de querer seguir golpeándola.

— _S-si sigo así él me matará._— pensó Hanabi mientras se mantenía cautelosa a cualquier próximo ataque. —_Su Byakugan está mucho más desarrollado que él mío y siento que ya ha dado con varios de mis órganos vitales. Además tengo marcas en todo mi brazo que no sé en qué maldito momento ese cretino me las hizo… no puedo morir ahora, tengo que cumplir mi meta de crear un nuevo clan; yo… _—Hanabi abrió sus ojos al observar que Neji se acercaba a ella para atacarla de nuevo. — ¡Me rindo! — exclamó Hanabi sintiendo como sus piernas le fallaban y la hacían caer al suelo de rodillas.

Nawaki asintió. Neji simplemente quedó impactado, no podía creer que Hanabi hubiese pisoteado su propio orgullo al decir aquellas dos palabras.

— ¿Acaso estoy mal del oído oHanabien serio se acaba de rendir? — preguntó Amaya alzando una ceja.

— No estás mal del oído. — Moegi no cabía en su asombro.

— En ese caso, el vencedor es Neji. — indicó Nawaki.

En ese momento Hanabi se dejó caer en la arena y para másincomodidad fue su propio primo quien voluntariamente la cargó en sus brazos, la llevó hasta la tribuna y la recostó delicadamente en el suelo, alrededor de su equipo.

— _Vaya, no entendí ni una mierda de lo que estaban hablando ahí abajo pero… Hanabi-chan alguna vez trató te asesinar a Hinata, nunca me lo hubiese imaginado, sin embargo ella no aparenta ser una mala persona._— pensó Naruto mirando hacia Hanabi. La Hyûga pudo percibir la perspicaz mirada del rubio posada en ella, lo que hizo que un tenue sonrojo se difuminara en sus pálidasmejillas. A pesar de que estaba toda golpeada, el rubio lavio adorable, como el día en que la conoció.

— Vamos a seguir con el quinto combate. — indicó Nawaki consiguiendo así que todos miraran hacia la pantalla con reconcomio.

°5 Combate: Uzumaki Naruto vs. Sarutobi Konohamaru.

— ¡Baja de ahí cabroncete de mierda! ¡Ahora si te patearé el culo y no tendrás adonde escapar! — exclamó Konohamaru ya en la arena, señalando despiadadamente al Uzumaki con gesto extravagante.

— Vaya, vaya, que rápido bajó a la campo de batalla. — comentó Anko alzando una ceja.

Mientras tanto, un aura azul oscura de depresión rodeó a Naruto.

— Yo quería pelear contra Gaara. — susurró el rubio cabizbajo. — ¡PERO TAMBIÉN ME DARÁ GUSTO ACABAR CON ESTE COME MIERDA AHORITA MISMO! — exclamó más emocionado, saltando a la arena sin necesidad de usar las escaleras.

— Que vocabulario… — comentó Kakashi.

— Buena suerte chicos, ¡Pueden comenzar el combate! — exclamó Nawaki apartándose del medio.

Konohamaru se lanzó abruptamente encima de Naruto y comenzó una variada pelea de golpes y patadas que fue enérgicamente recibida por el rubio, quien de la misma forma le respondió con repeles y ataques rápidos.

— ¡Wou! Konohamaru está muy excitado. — comentó Anko.

— No sé de dónde saca tantas fuerzas. — indicó Menma mientras miraba sorprendido como su hermano y su compañero mantenían una violenta riña de golpes que resonaban por todo el salón.

Konohamaru sacó un kunai y atacó al Uzumaki causándole una pequeña herida en la mejilla. Naruto se cabreó y sacó un kunai del mismo modo que el Sarutobi, pero el kunai de Naruto era uno especial de los que usaba su padre, un poco más pesado que el kunai común pero muy aerodinámico si se sabía utilizar. Ambos atentaban peligrosamente contra el cuerpo del adversario con sus armas. Naruto apuntaba a zonas como la garganta, las arterias carótida o el corazón con su kunai del mismo modo que Konohamaru. La mayoría de las ocasiones sólo se escuchaba el sonido de los metales chocando, ambos Genin tenían buenos reflejos y siempre lograban impedir los ataques del otro utilizando sus propios kunai. Técnicamente no se estaban haciendo daño alguno, sólo gastaban mucha energía, hasta que finalmente Naruto logró desproveer a Konohamaru de su kunai.

— ¡Doton: RetsudoTenshou! (Elem tierra: fisura de tierra) — Konohamaru acumuló una gran cantidad de chakra en su mano izquierda y luego propició un fuerte golpe en el suelo del salón, causando pequeño agrietamiento en este que se dirigió hacia Naruto. El rubio dio un gran salto hacia atrás para no caer en la fisura pero de igual manera, al aterrizar sus piernas quedaron atoradas en un agujero.

— KageBunshin no Jutsu (Jutsu clones de sombra) — Naruto realizó varios clones que lo ayudaron a salir del agujero en el suelo.

—Doton: Hôgekiwa no Jutsu (Elem tierra: jutsu disparo de tierra) — exclamó Konohamaru haciendo un par de sellos que luego conllevaron a que dos rocas de aproximadamente treinta centímetros se dirigieran a altas velocidades hacía Naruto.

— Fûton: ÔgoHariYaoyorosu no Jutsu (Elem aire: Jutsu agujas cortantes de viento) — tras unos efímeros sellos manuales, el rubio creo innumerables agujas de viento invisibles que envió hacia su contrincante. Algunas de las agujas impactaron contra el reciente ataque de Konohamaru, destruyendo una de las rocas que se dirigían hacia él, sin embargo Naruto tuvo que esquivar la otra roca. Las agujas de viento siguieron su trayectoria hasta llegar a Konohamaru, y por ser invisibles, resultó casi imposible esquivarlas para el moreno. Como consecuencia Konohamaru resultó herido en varias zonas de su cuerpo, incluida su mejilla. Naruto sonrió al descombrársela y decidió repetir el mismo ataque pero de una manera más violenta, incrementando el número de las agujas invisibles. — ¡Fûton: ÔgoHariYaoyorosu no Jutsu!

— Doton: DorokuGaeshi (Elem tierra: muro completo de tierra) — Konohamaru hizo varios sellos y luego colocó ambas manos en el suelo. Simultáneamente una pared de tierra se elevó al frente del Sarutobi, sirviéndole de escudo y repeliendo las condenadas agujas de viento que jamás atravesarían el muro. Ningún ataque podía atravesar ese muro de tierra.

— Si crees que eso me detendrá, ¡Estás muy equivocado jodido cabronazo! — exaltó Naruto realizando los sellos manuales correspondientes para su próximo y último ataque, puesto que ya había intentado con todo lo que sabía. —Fûton: Kenkaze no Jutsu (Elem aire: espada de viento) — Naruto realizó una ráfaga de viento sumamente violenta que dirigió específicamente hacia la defensa de tierra con la que se protegía Konohamaru. El rubio maldijo mil y unas veces al ver que su ataque ni siguiera habíalogrado desprenderun miserable grano de tierra en aquel muro.

—Ja. Ja. Ja. — Konohamaru rió de una manera extremadamente sarcástica y cortante al ver el tic de irritación en la ceja del rubio. Luego decidió salir de su impenetrable protección para atacar a Naruto inesperadamente. — ¡Katon: Housenka no jutsu! (Elem fuego: Jutsu bolas de fuego) — exclamó el Sarutobi realizando unos cuantos sellos manuales para luego expulsar tres bolas de fuego de su boca, una atrás de la otra. Luego de unos fugaces segundos de asombro, Naruto difícilmente las esquivó. Los ataques de Konohamaru eran veloces.

— _¿P-pero como hizo eso?_— pensaba el rubio mientras esquivaba las ardientes bolas de fuego. —_Él me atacó con jutsusde tierra, como demonios es que ahora le sale fuego de su boca. ¿Acaso un ninja puede manejar más de dos elementos? Bueno, por lo que veo sí. Él es muy poderoso, me arrepiento de haberle menospreciado, pareciera que su chakra fuera infinito. Creo que tendré que utilizar aquella súper peligrosa técnica secreta que mi papá nos enseñó a Menma y a mí. No, mi padre me prohibió utilizarla al menos que la situación lo ameritara… _

Una de las bolas de fuego le rosó las puntas del cabello a Naruto, por poco y le queman su hermosa cabellera si no fuera porque se apuró en extinguir el fuego en su cabeza.

_— ¡Maldición! Definitivamente tendré que hacerla. Lo lamento papá. _— pensó Naruto seriamente.

Konohamaru llegó al límite de su técnica por lo dejó de expulsar bolas de fuego de su boca. Ese jutsu le había consumido las últimas gotas de chakra que le quedaban. El Sarutobi apenas y podía respirar debidamente por causa del cansancio. Sin embargo aún era muy pronto para rendirse. Si ya no podía utilizar más Ninjutsu, atacaría a Naruto simplemente con Taijutsu.

— ¡No escaparás de mí,mierdecilla ambulante! — exclamó Konohamaru sacando un kunai y persiguiendo al rubio.

Cuando Naruto percibió que estaba lo suficientemente lejos de Konohamaru, realizó un clon rápidamente, el cual utilizó como ayuda para su próxima técnica. El rubio extendió su mano mientras que el clon creaba una especie de concentración esférica de chakra en la palma.

— ¿Qué está haciendo? — preguntó Shikamaru con interés. Aptitud extraña proviniendo del Nara.

— Minato-sama, ¡Esa técnica no será aquella ¿verdad?! — exaltó Dan mirando detenidamente las acciones del pequeño Uzumaki.

— Parece que lo es Dan. — asintió Minato con sorpresa. — Creo que mi hijo enserio quiere matar al nieto de Hiruzen-san.

— ¡RASENGAN! (Esfera giratoria) — exclamó Naruto deshaciendo su clon de sombras y corriendo velozmente hacia Konohamaru con su recién formada técnica alojada en su mano. El moreno miró con desconcierto al rubio acercarse más sin embargo no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando este ya se encontraba impactando la concentrada esfera de chakra color azul contra su hombro.

Un fúnebre silencio sucumbió el salón luego de que Konohamaru saliera disparado a varios metros como si de un muñeco de trapo de tratase, por causa del jutsu de Naruto. Nunca antes visto por los novatos, más sin embargo todos los mayores de edad conocían muy bien aquella técnica, pues el Rasengan era una de las habilidades más resaltantes del Yondaime Hokage. Resultaba factible que Naruto pudiera realizarla siendo hijo del hombre quien la había creado y perfeccionado.

— ¡El vencedor de este encuentro es Naruto! — exclamó Nawaki rompiendo el silencio.

Como en las veces anteriores, los paramédicos entraron en la arena rápidamente para socorrer al inconsciente Sarutobi.

— ¿Qué coño fue eso, fracasado? — preguntó Sasuke al tener a Naruto de vuelta en la tribuna.

— Eso fue una muestra de lo que soy capaz de hacerle a los idiotas… — respondió Naruto tumbándose en el suelo, recostando su cuerpo de la pared. Estaba sumamente agotado. De milagro había logrado subir las escaleras. Ese Konohamaru le había dado batalla, incluso se había visto en la necesidad de dar a conocer su carta de triunfo.

— Sin embargo te contuviste. — agregó Kakashi facilitándole amablemente un recipiente con agua a su rubio alumno. — Pudiste haberlo matado de haberle impactado el Rasengan en el pecho o el estómago, pero simplemente le diste en el hombro derecho.

— Obviamente Kakashi-sensei, ¿Quién crees que soy para matar a ese chico? Aunque sea una batalla a muerte, yo sólo quiero convertirme en Chûnin no en asesino.

°6 Combate: Uchiha Sasuke vs. Tenten.

Tenten sonrió de maliciosamente al observar su nombre junto al de un Uchiha. Ella no sabía con exactitud de quien se trataba, pero supuso que al ser Uchiha sería un oponente difícil. A ella le gustaban las cosas difíciles.

— Me alegro de no ser yo quien pelee con Tenten-chan. — comentó Lee con gestos sabios.

— Que bueno que no me tocó batallar contra ese mostro. — le susurró Ino a su compañero Chôji.

— Tienes razón Ino. — asintió el Akimichi luego de engullir su última papa frita.

— Pobre del Uchiha… lo compadezco. — indicó Neji cruzándose de brazos.

— Trata de no matarlo sí, Tenten. — le dijo Gai a su alumna, tomándola de sus hombros.

— No prometo nada Gai-sensei. — respondió la chica de moñitos, retirándose de su equipo para bajar a la arena y hacer lo que más le gustaba: romper huesos.

— ¿Por qué tanto alboroto? es sólo una chica… — indicó Sasuke tratando de disimular su nerviosismo tras un gesto de tétrica inexpresión. — estoy seguro que hasta yo le puedo ganar.

— Pues te deseo suerte, Sasuke-teme. — dijo Naruto levantándose del suelo. Jamás perdería la oportunidad de presenciar el momento en que una chica derrotaría a su compañero públicamente.

Ya en la arena, Sasuke y Tenten se posicionaron uno al frente del otro. El pelinegro con gesto inmutable y la castaña con una adorable sonrisa de niña buena.

— Esto será muy rápido. — comentó Tenten cariñosamente. — me desharé de ti como si de pisar una cucaracha se tratase, ji.

— Hpmh. — respondió Sasuke cruzándose de brazos y sonriendo de forma soberbia, como siempre dándosela de la gran cosa.

— Démosle inicio al sesto combate. Sasuke, Tenten, les deseo suerte. ¡Comiencen! — exclamó Nawaki apartándose del medio.

* * *

¿Sasuke podrá ganarle a Tenten? Hola! Espero que les hayan gustado las batallas, me resultó interesante escribirlas, en el próximo capítulo seguiré con las otras siete batallas faltantes para finalmente finiquitar el tema de las preliminares. Bye!

Mis respuestas a sus hermosos review:

RAYHACHIBY: Hola, aquí el capitulo, me alegra que te haya gustado el pequeño lemon del capitulo anterior, ese fue el primero de muchos trios que el rubio tendra XD, espero te hayan gustado las peleas. Gracias por comentar.

POCHO102: Ese lemon fue dedicado para ti mi querido sensei ^^. Lo del viaje me dejó descolocada, dios mio jajajajaja! Me estoy haciendo una imagen mental de tu oto-san y onii-chan yendo como zombis al baño de las mujeres, jajaja! Y de repente son cachados por las señoras y salen corriendo estilo Naruto huyendo de Sakura jajajajaja! Jajaja! Gracias por contarme tu pequeña anegdota. Espero la hayas pasado chevere en tu cumpleaños! Gracias por comentar, bye!

alelnaru: Hola gracias por leer :) ya arreglé mi error ^^ gracias x comentar!

Itachi No Uzu: Hola! Obviamente Tayuya estará en el harem mi casi hermano, gracias por leer y comentar. Bye!

Obito Hatake13: Aquí la continuación, espero te haya gustado. Gracias x comentar, bye!

uxiha20: Hola! No leistes mal bro, Kushina estará en el harem asì que ve haciendote una imagen mental de un lemon muy sadfghjklñ entre esos dos XD. Gracias por leer mis locuras jajaja! Me hace feliz ver que a la gente le gusta lo que escribo. Bueno, te puedo asegurar que habrá NaruMiko y eso causará un desmadre entre Sasuke-teme Shisui y Naruto ^^ Gracias por comentar! Nos leemos!

Nagato Uzumaki: Hola nii-san :) A mi tambien me fascinó escribirlo jajajaj! Muy pronto habrá más de esos '3' Y bueno en el otro foro tambien se estan haciendo hipotesis pero la verdad se sabrá muy pronto… Gracias x comentar, Bye!

A todos gracias por leer y por agregar mi historia a sus favoritos, enserio se los agradesco, me inspiran a seguir escribiendo. Bye!


	14. Coincidences of Life

**Derecho de Autor**

Naruto, todos sus personajes y paisajes pertenecen al señor Masashi Kishimoto.

**Advertencias**

Bueno ya saben, leve Ooc en Hinata y Gaara.

**Algunas Aclaraciones.**

—Diálogo del personaje.

_—Pensamiento del Personaje._

**— Diálogo del Bijû**

**_— Pensamiento del Bijû_**

* * *

**Chapter 14**

**Coincidences of Life**

* * *

°6 Combate: Uchiha Sasuke vs. Tenten

Ya en la arena, Sasuke y Tenten se posicionaron uno al frente del otro. El pelinegro con gesto inmutable y la castaña con una adorable sonrisa de niña buena.

— Esto será muy rápido. — comentó Tenten. — me desharé de ti como si de pisar una cucaracha se tratase, ji.

— Hpmh. — respondió Sasuke cruzándose de brazos y sonriendo de forma soberbia, como siempre dándosela de la gran cosa.

— Démosle inicio al sesto combate. Sasuke, Tenten, les deseo suerte. ¡Comiencen! — exclamó Nawaki apartándose del medio.

En primer lugar Sasuke se lanzó hacia la chica de los dos moñitos y trató degolpearla en el rostro pero Tenten se defendió sobresaltada por la velocidad del pelinegro. La chica se alejó un poco y sacó un pergamino pero Sasuke le dio una patada en la mano, tumbándoselo.

—Katon: Ho Shuriken (Elem fuego: shuriken de fuego) — Sasuke realizó un par de sellos teniendo varios shuriken en sus manos y repentinamente estos se encendieron, luego Sasuke empezó a lancearle a Tenten los shuriken envueltos en fuego desde distintos ángulos. La castaña los esquivó dando un par de saltos hacia los costados pero en realidad no previno que el pelinegro se había posicionado a sus espaldas. Los shuriken sólo eran distracciones para su verdadero ataque. Sasuke se preparó para patear a Tenten por la espalda.

— Ni lo pienses. — dijo Tenten esquivando la pierna de Sasuke, dejando al pelinegro desconcertado.

— Ch. — Sasuke chasqueó la lengua irritado. Vencer a una chica no debía ser una tarea tan difícil pero al parecer Tenten no era cualquier despistada.

— Tenten, ella tiene la habilidad de invocar cualquier tipo de defensas y armas. Aunque no posee afinidad específica con ninguna naturaleza, ella es un peligroso arsenal de armas mortales. Pero sus armas más poderosas son sus espadas. — explicó Gai.

El pelinegro sacó un shuriken grande de tres hojas desplegables. Tenten a su vez sacó un pergamino color rojo y al abrirlo invocó una espectacular espada, filosa y brillante.

— Fûma Shuriken (Shuriken de viento endemoniado) — Sasuke abrió el shuriken y se lo lanzó a Tenten. Ella afiló la mirada hacia el arma y cuando ya la tenía a unos pocos centímetros de su cuerpo simplemente la desvió con su poderosa espada. Sin embargo la castaña se sorprendió al ver otro shuriken aproximarse a ella. Claro, de allí provenía el nombre de la técnica. El otro shuriken estaba escondido atrás del que había desviado. Tenten se lanzó rápidamente al suelo haciendo que el arma siguiera de largo. Pero sorprendentemente el condenado shuriken se devolvió como si se tratara de un bumerang. Harta de ser perseguida por esa cosa, la castaña la desvió con su espada produciendo un agudo sonido al colisionar su metal con el shuriken.

— ¿Tú eres Sasuke Uchiha?¿El prodigioso chico de altas notas, el mejor estudiante de la academia? — preguntó Tenten con tono sarcástico y curvando una ceja. Sasuke sólo frunció el ceño sacándole una tierna risa a la castaña. — Te presento a mi espada favorita, me fue otorgada por mi padre, ella es conocida en mi clan como "La Espada de Ripenku". Ahora veras su poder. — indicó la chica apuntándolo. Sasuke tiritó por un segundo al ver a Tenten acercarse velozmente hacia él con esa larga y poderosa espada en manos. ¡Joder no era justo! ¡Él no tenía armas dignas para enfrentarse a la legendaria espada de Ripenku!

Tenten arremetió al cuello del Uchiha con su espada, este a su vez se defendió con un kunai pero en ese momento se le cayó de las manos debido a la fuerza que la castaña utilizaba para atacarlo. Sus movimientos eran precisos, veloces y ligeros aun cuando dicha espada poseía un alto peso. Sin embargo Tenten estaba siendo cuidadosa, de lo contrario ya fuesedecapitado al Uchiha hace tiempo.

— ¡Agh! — exclamó Sasuke adolorido cuando Tenten lo hirió en el brazo y lo dejó sentado en el suelo. Encima de todo lo tenía mortalmente apuntado con su espada. Sólo un movimiento y Sasuke estaría muerto.

— No creo que Sasuke pueda continuar en combate, así que la ganadora es Tenten. — avisó Nawaki antes de que ocurriera una catástrofe sangrienta en medio de todos. Tenten sonrió victoriosa mientras que Gai y Lee le hacían porras desde la tribuna. De una manera muy elegante la chica de los dos moñitos guardó su espada en el pergamino y luego caminó bonitamente hacia la tribuna, dejando a Sasuke ahí atravesando la vergüenza más grande de toda su vida.

— ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA DÉBIL-IDIOTA!— La voz de cierto Uzumaki resonó en el salón como si fuera trasmitida por los altos parlantes del lugar. Sasuke sólo deseó que la tierra lo tragase en ese momento. De repente, y para empeorar su situación, Naruto se posicionó a sus espaldas. — He tenido orgasmos más duraderos que tu tiempo de pie en el combate.

— no me jodas ahora, Naruto. — espetó Sasuke irritadamente. En eso Naruto emitió una burla mientras le extendía su mano.

— Ven, te ayudaré a subir. — indicó el rubio con una sonrisa. ¡Sasuke odiaba esa sonrisa!

— No me importa que sea tan débil, sigue siendo lindo. — suspiró Ino viendo al Uchiha con corazones en los ojos ser ayudado por el rubio. Shikamaru giró sus ojos fastidiado.

°7 Combate: Akimichi Chôji vs. Hyûga Hinata

— M-me toca a mí. — susurró Hinata estremeciéndose. Gracias al cielo que no le había tocado con un contrincante más poderoso. Sin embargo, a pesar de que simplemente se trataba de Chôji, la Hyûga se empezó a sentir muy nerviosa.

— No dudes en rendirte si no puedes contra él. — dijo Menma apareciendo mágicamente a un lado de Hinata.

— En todo caso seré capaz de detener la pelea.— dijo Neji apareciendo de la misma forma al otro lado de su hermana.

— Si deseas, yo mismo podría darle su merecido a ese tipo.

— Estoy de acuerdo con Menma.

— G-gracias por preocuparse por mí, chicos. Pero creo que puedo estar bien. Haré lo posible por ganar ese combate. Además… — Hinata bajó su mirada en un claro gesto de nerviosismo. — n-no c-creo q-que C-Chôji-kun… p-pueda c-conmigo.

— ¡No entendí muy bien lo que trataste de decir pero tienes mi apoyo!— exclamó Menma brindándole una hermosa sonrisa. Hinata asintió de una manera más enérgica y luego se apresuró a bajar al campo de batalla.

— Vaya, pobrecita. — señaló la Yamanaka apoyando sus hombros del barandal de la tribuna. — Si Chôji le llega a caer encima a Hinata-chan de seguro la asfixiará.

— No creo, — interrumpió Shikamaru haciendo que Ino le mirara. — Chôji es un chico muy problemático.

— Ya que utilizas la definición "problemático" para describir innumerables términos, ¿A qué te refieres esta vez?

— Que Chôji es un chico muy bondadoso. Su amabilidad es proporcional a su sobrepeso. No creo que él pueda desatarse peleando contra esa tierna niña. — concluyó Shikamaru cruzándose de brazos.

— Te recomiendo que no la menosprecies. — opinó Naruto, el cual se encontraba a un lado del equipo 11. — Ya he peleado con Hinata anteriormente y sé lo que es capaz de hacer. Ella se transforma.

— Chôji, Hinata, les deseo suerte a ambos, ¡Que comience el séptimo combate! — exclamó Nawaki retirándose del medio.

— ¡Byakugan! — Hinata se limitó a andarse de rodeos y activó su Dôjutsu seguido de tomar posición de combate. También frunció el ceño, lo que le dio un aspecto temible.

— Hinata, — saludó Chôji amablemente. —es un placer pelear junto a ti—

— Cállate y pelea gordo. — interrumpió Hinata cruelmente, provocando un mortal silencio en el salón. Shikamaru, Ino y Azuma temieron seriamente por el bienestar de la Hyûga al escucharla llamarlo de ese modo. En realidad, todos sabían que el Akimichi detestaba que lo llamaran de ese modo. Chôji miró asesinamente a su contrincante. Hinata siquiera se inmutó.

— ¿Acaso me dijiste gordo?— preguntó.

— Sí, gordo.

— ¡Se lo volvió a decir! — exclamó Shikamaru sorprendido.

_— H-Hinata nee-san. _— pensó Neji preocupado.

— ¡Maldita! ¡Yo no soy gordo, sólo rellenito! — reclamó el gord… es decir, el rellenito enojado. — ¡Baika no Jutsu! (Jutsu aumento de peso) — exclamó Chôji logrando que su estómago aumentará considerablemente de tamaño dándole una forma esférica. Tal acto dejó a Hinata estupefacta.

— ¿Eh? ¿Q-qué no eres gordo? Pero mírate… — indicó Hinata incrédulamente, detonando sin querer la chispa que hizo explotar al gord… es decir, al rellenito.

— ¡NIKUDAN SENSHA! (Bola de tanque humana) — exclamó Chôji empezando a dar vueltas sobre sí mismo para luego dirigirse velozmente hacia la de ojos perla.

— ¡KYAAA! — exclamó Hinata.

— ¡Hinata-chan!

— ¡Hinata nee-san! — exclamaron Neji y Menma preocupadamente al mismo tiempo.

Hinata esquivó rápidamente la bola humana. Chôji siguió de largo en su recorrido hasta chocar estrepitosamente con la pared del salón. Luego el rellenito calló mareado al suelo.

— _No debí comerme esas papas con refresco antes de la pelea…_ — se dijo Chôji levantándose difícilmente del suelo, ya con sus proporciones anatómicas normalesy sintiendo que en cualquier momento vomitaría. Poco después fue que vio a Hinata correr peligrosamente hacia él pero no pudo hacer nada para defenderse. Estaba muy mareado. Aun no se acostumbraba a dar tantas vueltas.

— ¡Zesshou Hachimon Hougeki! (Bombardeo de las 8 puertas) — exclamó Hinata impactando su palma con chakra en ocho zonas específicas del cuerpo del Akimichi. Dejándolo inmóvil en el suelo.

— Obstaculizó la mayoría de las puertasque concentran el chakra en los meridianos de su cuerpo, ese no podrá continuar así. — comentó Neji sonriendo aliviado. Por un momento pensó en detener la pelea, pero al parecer Hinata tenía toda la situación bajo control.

— ¡La ganadora es Hinata! — exclamó Nawaki.

— Como es posible que Hinata haya pasado la preliminar y yo no. — se lamentó Sasuke en una esquina mientras un aura índigo de depresión lo rodeaba.

— Oh, no te preocupes Débil-idiota, el próximo año podrás participar de nuevo. — 'consoló' Naruto, con una sonrisa burlona.

— ¡Deja de llamarme de esa manera, usuratonkachi!

Mientras que los paramédicos ayudaban a Chôji, Hinata subía nuevamente a la tribuna aparentemente ilesa, siendo esperada por la sonrisa del Uzumaki.

— Hinata-chan, eres grandiosa. — le comunicó Menma. Hinata se sonrojó por el cumplido, cosa que agradeció el rubio. Tenía varios días sin ver ese hermoso sonrojo en las pálidas mejillas de la pelinegra.

— G-gracias, Menma-kun. — contestó sonriendo. Entonces Menma se le quedó mirando a un punto específico en su frente. — ¿Qué pasó? — preguntó Hinata extrañada.

— Tienes una cortada allí, permíteme ayudarte. — dijo Menma sacando un pañuelo y una curita de su bolso. Hinata se sonrojó aún más cuando el rubio palpó tiernamente su frente para sanarla. — Ya está lista. — avisó Menma al terminar de curarla.

— Gracias Menma-kun.

— Cabeza de pollo, ¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo? — interrumpió Neji acabando con el romántico momento.

— Estaba curándole una herida a tu hermana, estúpido. — respondió Menma de mala gana, con un tic en la ceja.

— Pues deja que yo le cure las heridas a MI hermanita, tú tienes cosas más importantes que hacer. — Neji señaló hacia la pantalla. — Esta vez te toca pelear a ti.

°8 Combate: Uzumaki Menma vs. Gaara

— Gaara, ¿Quién es ese? — preguntó Menma curvando una ceja. Su pregunta fue respondida en un santiamén cuando sorpresivamente su contrincante hizo una entrada dinámica al campo de batalla, apareciendo en un remolino de arena.

— ¡JODIDA PANTALLA!—exclamó Naruto enojado señalando acusadoramente hacia la pantalla. — ¡Por qué no me elegiste a mí para darle su merecido a esa jodida rata inmunda rastrera de alcantarilla!

— ¡Deja de insultarme maldito rubio de mierda! — esta vez el que exclamó fue Gaara señalando al rubio.

— Estos niños de hoy tienen un lenguaje muy variado. — comentó MaitoGai con brazos cruzados.

— Esa es la llama de la juventud, Gai-sensei. — añadió Lee triunfalmente.

Menma caminó hasta la arena de combate y se posicionó al frente del pelirrojo.

— Buena suerte chicos, ¡Que empiece el combate! — exclamó Nawaki apartándose del medio.

El rubio tragó fuerte y apretó sus puños colocándose en posición de combate. Estaba sudando demasiado. ¿Estaba nervioso? No. Todas las miradas sobre él lo ponían nervioso. Naruto había pasado las preliminares así que él también tenía que salir victorioso. Había entrenado muy rudamente para ese momento y debía hacerlo bien. ¡Debía ganar!

— Tú te pareces mucho al maldito aquel, — habló Gaara mirando fijamente a Menma mientras señalaba a Naruto en la tribuna. — así que me imaginaré que eres él y te dislocaré la quijada de un solo golpe. — Menma frunció el ceño ante lo dicho por el pelirrojo. ¿Pero qué demonios se creía?

**— Él es un Jinchûriki. **— La voz de Kuratsuki resonó repentinamente en la cabeza de Menma, alertándolo.

_— ¿Eh? ¿Tiene a un Bijû en su interior? _— preguntó el rubio con preocupación.

**— Así es. Además te tengo una mala noticia y una mala noticia.**

_— ¿De veras? ¿Cuál es la mala noticia?_

**— ese chico tiene un poder inmenso guardado en su interior y puede hacer uso de él cuando le plazca, parece que él tiene un vínculo con su Bijû y hallaron la manera de intercambiar sus chakra, de modo que se le puede catalogar como indestructible. **— informó Kuratsuki. Menma tragó fuertemente al procesar la información dicha por la Kitsune. Demonios, al parecer iba hacer un verdadero problema acabar con el pelirrojo.

_— ¿Y cuál es la mala noticia?_

**— Por lo que he podido estudiar en estos segundos, el chakra de ese chico está presente en cada grano de arena que lo rodea, es decir, que puede hacer de ella un escudo protector casi impenetrable o en su defecto un arma muy poderosa; que de seguro se tornarían realmente peligrosa si ese chico llegara a utilizar el chakra de su Bijû. **

_— ¿Sabes cuál Bijû está en su interior? _— preguntó Menma tratando de guardar la compostura.

**— Obvio. Puedo sentirlo desde aquí. Éramos muy buenos amigos en la época de RikkudôSennin, pero luego tuvimos una batalla que dejó un país entero despedazado y hasta el sol de hoy parece que aún no crece ninguna vida en esas zonas. Ah, por cierto, fue en el País del Viento, por esa razón ese país es tan desértico. Desde ese entonces le tengo cierto rencor, pero no lo odio. Después de todo él sólo estaba celoso de mí porque yo era más poderoso que él y— **

_— ¡No me interesa saber la historia! ¡Sólo quiero saber quién es!_

**— Que insensible eres Menma-sama. Pues, su nombre es Shukaku, es el Ichibi. **

_— Así que su demonio sólo tiene una cola. Tú eres más poderosa que él Kura-chan. _

**— De que sirve que yo sea más poderosa si no vas a utilizarme. **

_— No. _— interrumpió el rubio con una sonrisa. —_ yo no podré derrotar a Gaara-kun sin tu ayuda así que te utilizaré._

**— ¡E-enserio Menma-sama**** !**— exclamó Kuratsuki toda excitada mientras pegaba su voluptuoso cuerpo a la jaula que la mantenía encerrada.

_— Sí, pero no te emociones mucho que sólo pienso utilizarte como fuente de información, _— interrumpió Menma acabando con las esperanzas de la Kitsune. —_ yo voy a derrotarlo con mi propio poder. _

**— Pues te deseo suerte Menma-sama. **— espetó la mujer con un puchero.

— ¿Ya terminaste de hablar con Kyûbi-san? — Preguntó Gaara socarronamente al mismo tiempo que alzaba sus manos para crear dos varas de arena flotante a cada lado suyo, las cuales lanzó velozmente a Menma. El rubio previno el ataque tirándose al suelo. Luego, desde esa misma posición, atacó al pelirrojo lanzándole tres shuriken. Gaara no se movió ni un centímetro para evitar el ataque, sólo esperó de brazos cruzados dichas armas, las cuales se clavaron en su protección de arena. Menma no se sorprendió, ya que Kuratsuki le había informado sobre sus habilidades con la arena. Y por desgracia la Kitsune tenía razón.

— ¿_C-cómo…? acaso… ¿El desgraciado sin cejas sabe lo del Kyûbi?_— se preguntó Naruto mirando atónito al hijo del Kazekage.

— Esta batalla promete ser muy interesante. — comentó Kakashi cruzándose de brazos y afilando su mirada al campo de batalla para no perder ningún detalle.

— ¡Katon:Gôkakyû no Jutsu! (Elem fuego: jutsu gran bola de fuego) — El Uzumaki realizó una sucesión de sellos manuales y luego de inhalar una cantidad considerable de aire expulsó por su boca una gran bola de fuego hacia Gaara. El ataque duró unos ocho segundos. Al cesar el fuego Menma corrió hasta su contrincante y lo atacó con una patada pero sólo dio contra una pared de arena, y al parecer el jutsu anterior tampoco lo había afectado. El rubio trató de golpearlo, siquiera tocarlo, pero eso parecía ser una misión imposible. La arena lo protegía, sin embargo los movimientos de Menma eran veloces, por lo que Gaara sólo podía hacer eso, protegerse.

**— Agáchate. **—No sabía por qué, pero Menma decidió obedecer la voz en su cabeza. Se agachó esquivando así una ráfaga de arena que se dirigía hacia él por la espalda. La arena debajo de él estaba a punto de inmovilizarlo por los pies, así que el rubio decidió alejarse de Gaaradando varios saltos hacia atrás. **— Tal y como lo supuse, su arena es muy veloz. Prueba confundirlo con un clon en el frente y luego atácalo por la espalda calentando tus manos.**— indicó Kuratsuki.

— Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (jutsu clones de sombra). — Menma hizo tres clones de sombras y al instante todos corrieron hacia Gaara mientras este seguía cruzado de brazos, sin inmutarse ni moverse. Confiado en sus reflejos.

Los clones de Menma empezaron a atacarlo por el frente, pero todos los golpes que le daban chocaban contra la arena. Luego Gaara deshizo los clones atacándolos con solo látigode arena.

— Katon: Yakekoto no Jutsu (Elem fuego: Jutsu de la quemadura) — Los brazos de Menma se calentaron hasta ponerse rojos, luego de ello golpeó la espalda de Gaara pero otra vez la condenada protección de arena lo escudaba, incluso sin que el pelirrojo advirtiera que se encontraba a sus espaldas. Seguía sin un rasguño y sin moverse un milímetro en toda la pelea.

**— Eso también lo veía venir, esa arena es impenetrable. Sin embargo, existen jutsu que pueden traspasarla. Pero son jutsu de alto rango, nivel el cual aún no has alcanzado, Menma-sama. **

_— Tiene que haber algún jutsu que pueda utilizar_— señaló Menma apartándose de Gaara.

**— de hecho hay uno que tú lo sabes hacer. **— Menma abrió los ojos al escuchar esa buena noticia. **—El Rasengan. **— reveló Kuratsuki y el rubio sonrió victorioso. Efectivamente ese jutsu podía funcionar, y afortunadamente él era incluso mejor que Naruto formando el Rasengan. No necesitaba clones, y no gastaba chakra en exceso. Ese jutsu definitivamente no podía fallar.

— Miren, es el mismo ataque que utilizo Naruto-kun para derrotar a Konohamaru-kun. — señaló Lee al ver como una esfera azul se formaba en la mano de Menma. El pelirrojo afiló su mirada hacia el rubio mientras que este corría hacia él con el Rasengan ya formado, sin embargo no se preocupó por moverse ya que su arena había formado un escudo al frente de él.

— Eso no será suficiente para derrotar a Gaara. — Indicó Temari, la cual se encontraba presenciando la batalla al lado del equipo 7 — Nunca alguien ha logrado traspasar ese escudo de arena, él jamás ha sido herido. — Naruto chasqueó la lengua al escuchar el comentario de la castaña y centró su mirada en la batalla. Él tenía la esperanza de que con ese ataque Gaara estuviera acabado.

— ¡Rasengan! — exclamó Menma impactando la esfera de chakra comprimido contra el escudo de arena de Gaara. Al instante, el ataque del rubio rompió el escudo traspasando hasta el rostro del pelirrojo. Todos quedaron sorprendidos al ver como Gaara caía al suelo con una gran fisura en la cara como si se tratara de un jarrón de barro acabado de romperse.

— ¿Qué decíasTemari-chan? — comentó Naruto orgulloso. Mientras la catira de Sunaabría su boca formando un gesto de estupefacción. Se acababa de tratar todas sus palabras. No, esa era la primera vez que alguien había podido herir a su hermano. Pero ahora…

— Maldito como osas tocarme… — balbuceó Gaara colocándose de pie lentamente, mientras que su arena formaba una especie de remolino alrededor de él. — estás muerto.

Menma parpadeó varias veces antes de darse cuenta que ¡Gaara aún estaba vivo! Y al parecer el Rasengan sólo le había hecho una fisura en el rostro, que por cierto, estaba sanando ahí al frente de sus ojos.

**— Esto va de mal en peor Menma-sama. Gaara-kun está empezando a utilizar el chakra de Shukaku-san, puedo sentirlo. **— dijo Kuratsuki con tono de preocupación mientras Menma se alejaba lo más posible del pelirrojo. **— ¿Sabes que sucederá si él consigue activar una especie de modo Bijû, verdad?**

_— N-n-no…_

**— Estaremos muertos en menos de lo que canta un gallo. **— Sentenció Kuratsuki. Menma miró preocupado la situación desde unos metros de distancia. Una especie de chakra marrón claro empezó a brotar de Gaara, chakra que no sólo sintió Menma sino todos los que presenciaban la batalla. Una coraza de arena cubría la mitad de su cuerpo y una cola de arena se había formado. **—Moriremos a menos que me permitas ayudarte. **— agregó la Kitsune.

_— ¡No volveré a caer en eso!_— exclamó Menma tomando posición de combate. Él estaba seguro que podía derrotar al hijo del Kazekage utilizando su propio poder.

— Ya se transformó en el "Demonio Gaara" — informó Temari.

Gaara rugió como todo un demonio fuera de control, escalofriando las pieles de los espectadoresy estremeciendo a Menma momentáneamente. Sólo ese segundo bastó para que el pelirrojo se moviera al frente del rubio y le propiciara un golpe en el rostro. Afortunadamente Menma había podido ver el ataque, pero solamente pudo protegerse con sus brazos. De igual modo el golpe lo envió estrepitosamente al suelo. Demonios, Si no hubiese usado sus manos para amortiguar el golpe, de seguro Gaara le fuese dislocado la quijada, tal y como dijo que lo haría al principio.

— _Oh maldición, Gaara es realmente poderoso._— pensó Naruto mientras miraba preocupado la situación desde las tribunas.

— _¿Qué harás ahora? Hijo._ — pensó Minato, incluso más preocupado que Naruto, mientras miraba la batalla.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Él había procurado no volver a ese lugar. Pero esa situación se estaba saliendo de control. Odiaba pedirle ayuda al Kyûbi. No obstante, siempre se tenía que tragar su orgullo para socorrer a ese sexy demonio alojado en su interior. Lamentó otra vez estar en ese lugar oscuro en su subconsciente, de pie sobre aquel charco de agua, al frente de aquella jaula que le traía un muy mal recuerdo. Pero necesitaba ayuda… Kuratsuki vivía en su interior, y él era su dueño.

— O-okey Kura-chan… dejaré fluir tu chakra en mí. — informó Menma seriamente.

**— ¡Ahhh~! **— Kuratsuki gimió de una forma extremadamente sexy al escuchar a su Jinchûriki.

— Pero ni siquiera voy a decirte lo que haré si llegas a utilizar mi cuerpo para hacer tus cabronadas.

**— Oh como crees Menma-sama. **— comentó la pelinegra picaronamente mientras mordía su dedo de una manera sensual. **—_No lo dudes crío ingenuo._**— Menma desvió su mirada hacia el suelo con un tenue sonrojo en sus mejillas. Ahora más que antes encontraba a Kuratsuki muy sexy, y todos sus movimientos corporales causaban efecto en él. Si quería pensar lucidamente tenía que dejar de verla a ella y a su maldita-ardiente anatomía.

— Bien, pero ni pienses que quitaré el sello. — avisó Menma. A su vez Kuratsuki frunció el ceño, enojada. — Si quieres ayudarme, hazlo desde tu celda, Gaara acaba de tomar el chakra del Ichibi sin salirse de control,sé que tú también puedes hacerlo.

**_— Maldito Uzumaki,_**— pensó la Kitsune apretando su puño. **—_ no eres tan ingenuo después de todo. Pero si no te presto mi ayuda, morirás como un perfecto pendejo y eso no me conviene… no me queda de otra que darte una parte mi poder. _**

.

.

.

Volviendo a la realidad, sólo habían transcurrido unos cuantos segundos cuando inesperadamente en el suelo el cuerpo de Menma empezó a despedir un poderoso chakra rojo. Tan poderoso como el de Gaara. Sus uñas aumentaron el tamaño y las marcas en sus mejillas se intensificaron. De esa manera Menma alzó lentamente el rostro, mostrando así que su mirada ya no era de un tierno violeta sino de un demoniaco carmesí.

— ¿P-pero qué demonios…? — susurró Sasuke mientras veía al hermano de su compañero de la misma manera como todos lo veían, anonadados. Todo el salón se sumió en un aterrador silencio cuando lentamente Menma se puso de pie dejando ver dos largas orejas y una cola de chakra rojo que se anexaba a su cuerpo. Ahora sí sería una digna pelea de demonio contra demonio. Jinchûriki contra Jinchûriki.

Minato estaba mordiéndose las uñas, mirando expectante lo que sucedería a continuación.

— Oe Orochimaru-sensei, puedes hacerme el favor de traerme un jugo de guanábana. — ordenó el rubio sin despegar los ojos de la arena. Que inoportunamente antojoso, ¿no?

— Con todo el debido respeto Yondaime-sama pero primero y principal, no soy su sirviente, segundo no pienso moverme de aquí, uno tiene la oportunidad de ver una pelea como esta sólo una vez en la vida y nada me apartará de aquí. — respondió Orochimaru sin despegar los ojos del campo de batalla. El Hokage hizo un pequeño puchero, de esos inusuales en él, y luego miró al peliazul a su lado. Dan conocía aquella mirada por lo que sólo suspiró resignado.

— Como lo ordene Minato-sama. — dijo Dan levantándose de la silla para ir por el dichoso jugo.

En el campo de batalla Menma se posicionó a unos metros de Gaara mientras ambos compartían miradas asesino-demoniacas.

— _El maldito ahora está usando el chakra del Kyûbi-san. Es un sucio rastrero._— pensó Gaara apretando los dientes enojadamente. ¡Joder que le había tocado pelear contra un menudo problemático! Quería matarlo. ¡Iba a matar al Uzumaki costara lo que costara!

**— Tú también estas utilizando de mi chakra, mocoso. **— interrumpió una gruesa voz en la cabeza del pelirrojo.

_— Ya basta de jueguitos, vamos a acabarlo Shukaku-sama._

**— No seas idiota, mocoso inmundo, yo ya te estoy prestando mi poder, tú encárgate del resto. **

— _Hai, hai… sólo bromeaba, Shukaku-sama._ — pensó Gaara sonriendo de manera demente mientras se dirigía a Menma corriendo velozmente.

El rubio cortó la poca distancia existente entre ellos dando un salto hacia el pelirrojo, haciendo que ambos cayeran al suelo. Menma se encontraba encima del otro por lo que aprovechó a golpearlo pero su puño impactó el suelo ya que Gaara había movido su rostro. Repentinamente un torrente de arena chocó contra el cuerpo del rubio lanzándolo hacia la pared del salón. Menma rugió molesto e instantáneamente volvió a correr hacia el de Suna, tan rápido, que nadie pudo ver su movimiento. En ese momento ambos Jinchûrikis entablaron una ruda pelea de golpes y patadas. Parecía que iban empatados, sin embargo uno llevaba la delantera. Menma era visiblemente más rápido y mucho más desatado que Gaara. A medida que transcurrían los segundos se podía percibir como poco a poco Menma iba perdiendo el control de su cuerpo. No medía sus ataques, sus golpes eran fuertes y dispuestos a matar. Incluso en ocasiones Gaara sólo lograba escudarse con su arena impenetrable, ya que con el chakra del Shukaku su arena era indestructible, de lo contrario, posiblemente la batalla ya hubiese acabado.

— M-Menma-kun… — susurró Hinata mirando hacia el chico rubio que, en ese momento, no era Menma. Las secuelas de aquel accidente en la academia volvieron a la mente de la Hyûga, haciéndola tiritar inconscientemente.

— _Hinata nee-san está temblando._— pensó Neji mirando hacia su hermana menor. —_ El ver a Menma de esa manera no le debe traer buenos recuerdos._

Los Jinchûrikis del Kyûbi y el Ichibi se separaron tras colisionar estrepitosamente sus poderosos puños de chakra. La filosa arena de Gaara había causado numerosas heridas en el Uzumaki, y a su vez los golpes del Uzumaki habían debilitado al pelirrojo. Con la diferencia de que las cortaduras en el cuerpo de Menma cicatrizaban rápidamente debido al chakra del Kyûbi. Gaara estaba debilitado y como muestra de ello unas grietas se extendían a lo largo de todo su cuerpo, como si en cualquier momento se fuese a quebrantar. Y por alguna razón, su cuerpo ya no sanaba.

Ambos se miraron fijamente, hablándose con la mirada. Diciéndose que yaera el momento para terminar la batalla. Sólo uno de los dos sería el ganador. Ambos eran fuertes, pero sólo uno era el más perseverante. Menma alzó su mano e hizo una especie de rasengan color rojo con ayuda de su cola, tal ataque había concentrado una gran cantidad de chakra del Kyûbi en su mano, es decir, que lo que se topara en el camino de aquel Rasengan sería exterminado en un santiamén. No obstante Gaara decidió confiar en su impenetrable coraza de arena. La arena nunca le fracasaba, incluso era la única cosa en su vida que jamás le fallaba y al cual confiaba plenamente.

Ahora era Menma quien carcajeaba como todo un demente mientras corría velozmente hacía el pelirrojo. Este sin embargo no se movió ni un milímetro, sólo formó un muy grueso escudo de arena.

¡BTOOOM!

Luego de una segadora luz blanca producida por el poderoso impacto del rasengan, se escuchó una estrepitosa explosión que dejó a los espectadores aturdidos. Todos esperaron expectantes cual sería el resultado final de aquella colisión mientras que el humo se disipaba. Y como era de esperarse, todos vieron a Menma de pie afrente a Gaara, el cual se encontraba tirado en el suelo. Estaba en muy mal estado. Temari y Kankurô simplemente no podían creer que Gaara había sido derrotado. No pensaban que alguna vez el "Demonio Gaara" fuera derrotado.

— Vaya eso fue violento. — comentó Nawaki entrando al salón, pues se había visto obligado a refugiarse del último ataque del Uzumaki. — Gaara fue derrotado… ¡El vencedor es Menma! — informó.

— Pero el aspecto de Menma no ha mejorado. — indicó Naruto con tono de voz preocupado. Menma aún estaba siendo consumido por el chakra del Kyûbi cuando de repente miró a la multitud espectadora desde las tribunas, con signos de querer seguir luchando. Aquella mirada intimidó a todos.

Repentinamente el Yondaime bajó a la arena y se posicionó delante de su hijo para reforzar el sello. De todas formas, el hecho de que sólo había desatado una cola del Kyûbi durante la batalla lo hacía fácil de controlar.

— ¿Papá? — susurró Menma sentándose en el suelo, desorientado. — ¿Gané?

— Así es Menma. — dijo Minato sonriendo. En ese momento intervinieron los curanderos para tratar las heridas de Menma, mientras que otros se dirigían hacia Gaara.

— Menma-kun deberías ir al hospital. — recomendó una de las ninjas médico que atendía al rubio. — Tus heridas son serias y están llenas de arena, si no las tratamos rápido podrían infectarse.

— Yo estoy bien, quiero seguir viendo las peleas. — dijo Menma tratando de levantarse del suelo.

— No seas terco Menma, deja que te trasladen al hospital, ahora lo importante es tu salud. — dijo Minato ayudando a su hijo a levantarse.

— Tsk, está bien papá. — se resignó el Uzumaki. Discutir contra su padre era un caso perdido. Momentos después los médicos sacaron a Menma y a Gaara del campo de batalla y el Yondaime regresó a las tribunas.

— Bien, etto… — Nawaki rascó su nuca mientras observaba a su alrededor. — el campo de batalla quedó algo devastado pero de todas formas hay que continuar con las preliminares.

°9 Combate: Uchiha Usagi vs. Rock Lee.

Rock Lee abrió grandes los ojos al ver que era su turno, por fin lo que había estado esperando por tanto tiempo se daría, ¡Le demostraría a todos su grandiosa velocidad y flama de la juventud! El joven con lycra verde bajó a la arena de un solo salto. Mientras tanto, el Uchiha bajaba las escaleras de las tribunas calmadamente, con respiración sosegada y facciones inexpresivas. ¿Todos los Uchiha eran así de insípidos o qué?

— ¡Woou! ¡Me tocó pelear con el conejo de los Uchiha!— exclamó Lee extendiéndole la mano a Usagi en un gesto amistoso. A su vez el Uchiha lo miró como si se tratara de un espécimen mutante de naturaleza desconocida, dejándolo con la mano extendida.

— ¿A quién le llamas conejo? cejudo de mierda.

— Okey, ¡Que comience la novena batalla! — exclamó Nawaki apartándose del medio.

— ¡TENTEN-CHAN! ¡OBSÉRVAME!

— ¡Idiota! ¡Concentrarte en la pelea! — reclamó Tenten señalando a su despistado compañero. Lee siempre actuaba inmaduramente hasta en los momentos más serios de su vida.

Lee asintió ahora mirando hacia su adversario. Se posicionó firmemente y con un gesto de mano le indicó a Usagi que fuera por él. El Uchiha chasqueó irritado ante ese gesto. ¿Acaso ese Rock Lee siempre era así de anormal? El pelinegro corrió hasta el chico verde con un kunai en mano, al tenerlo cerca arremetió contra Lee en el estómago pero éste lo esquivó realizando un rápido movimiento y posicionándose a espaldas del Uchiha. Abrió los ojos sorprendidos al darse cuenta de aquello ¡Ese Lee era rápido! No debía dejarse llevar por las apariencias. El chico verde golpeó al Uchiha en la espalda, luego aprovechó ese instante para colocarse al frente de él y patearle el estómagofuertemente, logrando que Usagi se arrodillara en la arena. Lee lanzó otra patada hacia el rostro del Uchiha pero esta vez su pierna fue detenida en el aire por el pelinegro. Ahora era Lee quien abría sus ojos sorprendido al ver como Usagi lo tomaba de la pierna y lo lanzaba hacia la pared del salón. ¿Cómo consiguió el Uchiha detener la patada de Lee en el aire?Usagi era verdaderamente fuerte.

Lee se levantó del suelo y se dirigió hacia Usagi con un kunai. El Uchiha tomó del suelo el kunai que anteriormente se le había caído precisamente cuando Lee estaba a punto de atacarlo. El sonido del metal retumbó en sus oídos al momento de chocar sus armas, y así sucedió durante unos minutos. Lee atacaba a Usagi con una violenta danza de peligrosos golpes y patadas mientras era correspondido por el Uchiha de la misma manera.

— ¡KONOHA SENPÛ! (Remolino de la hoja)— exclamó Lee.

— Ya veo, eres bueno con el Taijutsu. — comentó Usagi. El cejudo asintió sonriente y siguió atacándole con agiles golpes transversales mientras agredía con el kunai al mismo tiempo.

En un repentino momento Lee soltó su arma y se agachó en el suelo para luego darle una patada en los tobillos a Usagi lo que causó que éste callera al suelo, sin embargo el Uchiha se levantó rápidamente y dio un salto hacia atrás para alejarse de Lee y hacer cuatro rápidos sellos.

— ¡Raiton: Kendaki! (Elem rayo: Espada eléctrica)—exclamó Usagi cargando chakra en su brazo hasta convertirlo en una espada eléctrica, extremadamente peligrosa. Luego corrió hasta Lee atravesando el deteriorado campo de batalla. A Usagi no le convenía mantener aquel jutsu por mucho tiempo así debía atacar rápidamente a su contrincante, de lo contrario las altas cargas eléctricas en su brazo lo terminarían afectando a él. Sin embargo valía la pena arriesgarse ya que aquella técnica era infalible. Lee miró con horror como aquel pelinegro se acercaba a una velocidad sorprendente, que incluso lo igualaba. En ese momento sólo pensó que debía escapar de aquellas eléctricas garras o sino estaría frito. Usagi lo persiguió hasta acorralarlo en la pared, Lee no tuvo más opción que esquivar todos los ataques que su contrincante le propiciaba. El Uchiha lo golpeó con su espada eléctrica en la pierna pero se sorprendió al no causar ninguna mutilación. Por lo general si la espada eléctrica tocaba alguna extremidad del adversario siempre causaba alguna herida.

Lee se separó de Usagi corriendo en dirección contraria a la pared, sintiendo aun el incómodo cosquilleo de la electricidad en su pierna. Se había olvidado por completo de los lastres que siempre cargaba en sus piernas, los cuales escondía bajo sus calentadores anaranjados. La verdad, al principio de su entrenamiento con Gai aquellos lastres siempre le molestaban ya que esas piedras eran realmente pesadas, pero luego se fue acostumbrado. Precisamente ahora, esos lastres le habían salvado su pierna impidiendo que la espada eléctrica lo amputara, sin embargo había experimentado una horrenda sensación cuando la electricidad pasó a través de su pierna. Vaya, vaya. Aquellos lastres de verdad lo salvaron. Pero ya era hora de quitárselos de encima.

Usagi desactivó su jutsu mientras veía desconcertado como Lee se sentaba en medio del campo para quitarse los calentadores anaranjados de sus piernas. ¿Ahora qué haría el cejudo?

— Oe basura, sabes, me estoy aburriendo de tu Taijutsu, ¿Acaso no sabes hacer algo mejor que dar golpecitos y patadas? — preguntó el Uchiha con tono de voz irritado mientras se acercaba al cejudo. —_¿Lastres?_— pensó Usagi deteniéndose al ver los pesados lastres que Lee estaba quitando de sus piernas. —_Hace minutos él era así de veloz aún teniendo esas cosas en sus piernas, ya veo, él es realmente bueno, además eso fue lo que le salvó en mi ataque. Suertudo. _— pensó Usagiimpresionado.

— Yo… no se utilizar Ninjutsu ni Genjutsu, no sé manejar el chakra. — informó Lee poniéndose de pie con un gesto de seriedad nunca antes visto en él.

—¡Ehh! ¡¿Cómo puede ser eso posible?!— exclamó Naruto sin podérselo creer. ¡Joder desde cuando existían los ninjas incapaces de utilizar ninjutsu!

— ¿En serio? Bueno ahora todo tiene más lógica.— comentó Usagi cruzándose de brazos.

— Yo no sé cómo manejar el chakra pero sé perfectamente cómo manipular técnicas de combate y tengo la perseverancia de que podré convertirme en Chûnin sólo con eso. — Lee se colocó en posición de combate. — He trabajado muy duro junto a Gai-sensei para llegar hasta aquí y pelearé con todas mis fuerzas para derrotarte.

— Antes de acabarte te diré una cosa, admiro a las personas como tú. —declaró Usagisorprendiendo no sólo a Lee, sino a Kin y a Tayuya las cuales lo veían desde las tribunas. El Uchiha jamás se expresaba de esa manera en público, mucho menos alardeaba de otra persona que no fuese él mismo. Al parecer Lee verdaderamente había logrado sorprender a Usagi. — A pesar de saber que tu vida como ninja sería patética al no saber moldear chakra tú jamás te rendiste y te empeñaste por aprender taijutsu, de verdad te admiro, yo fuera tú y ya me hubiese dado por vencido. — dijo el Uchiha haciendo que inesperadamente sus ojos azabache se tornaran de un escarlata con tres aspas negras rodando alrededor de su pupila. Usagi sabía que Lee ahora era mucho más veloz que antes ya que se había quitado aquellos pesos de encima, por lo tanto debía utilizar su Dôjutsu, de lo contrario no tendría oportunidad contra el cejudo.

— Oh, Usagi-kun es poseedor del Sharingan. — comentó Kakashi sutilmente sorprendido.

— ¿Sharingan?— repitió Naruto con incredulidad. — ¿Qué coños es eso?

— Luego te lo explico, Naruto ¬¬

Lee se movió tan veloz que, para el ojo corriente fue imposible verlo.

— ereses veloz, pero ahora mis ojos son invencibles. — susurróUsagi viendo como Lee se posicionaba en su espalda para agredirlo. Con el Sharingan tenía la posibilidad de anticipar sus movimientos por lo que el Uchiha detuvo aquella patada en el aire y a su vez le dio un golpe a Lee enviándolo al suelo. Este se levantó como si nada hubiese sucedido y se dirigió nuevamente a Usagi para atacarlo. Lo golpeó en el rostro, lo golpeó en el estómago, lo golpeó en el pecho y lo pateó en el mismo lugar, todo en una milésima de segundo. En sus próximas patadas el Uchiha lo esquivó ya que lograba adivinar todos sus movimientos, antes de los concibiera. Lee se alejó un poco y decidió sacar nuevamente un kunai para tratar de herir a su oponente, en ese momento miró fijamente los ojos rojos de Usagi y luego se dirigió corriendo hacia él apuntándolo con el arma pero esta vez Usagi no se movió, por lo que Lee clavó el kunai hasta los más profundo su estómago.

El sonido del kunai rompiendo la piel del Uchiha fue acompañado por un ensordecedor silencio por parte de los espectadores. ¿Usagi acaba de ser derrotado? Se preguntaron todos a la vez. Claro que Kabuto, Kin y Tayuya sabían que Usagi sólo estaba engañando a Lee y técnicamente a todos los espectadores con un Genjutsu, por lo que sus rostros no mostraban impresión alguna.

— Katon: Ryûka no Jutsu (Llamas de dragón)—dijo Usagiapareciendo a espaldas de Lee y soltando por su boca un espeluznante dragón de fuego. Este no se podía mover debido al Genjutsu en el que había caído segundos antes por lo que el dragón de fuego lo atrapó. La técnica no duró más de dos segundos, la verdad, por alguna razón, esta vez Usagi no quería matar a nadie, así que canceló su jutsu dejando a Lee tendido en el suelo con varias quemaduras en su cuerpo.

— ¡El vencedor es Usagi!— exclamó Nawaki.

Gai bajó rápidamente a la arena para socorrer a su alumno. Mientras tanto un par de médicos entraron al lugar con una camilla.

— Lee… hiciese lo mejor que pudiste. — dijo Gai tomando la mano de su querido alumno momentos antes de ser trasladado al hospital para tratar sus quemaduras. — Estoy orgulloso de ti. — dijo el maestro mientras unas lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos.

— G-gracias Gai-sensei. — balbuceo el joven chico verde dibujando una sosegada sonrisa en su rostro.

10° Combate: Uchiha Amaya vs. Yamanaka Ino.

— ¡Yo~! — canturreó Amaya alzando el puño de manera triunfante. A la pelinegra se le iluminó el rostro de la alegría. ¡Por fin! Ya era tiempo de mostrarles a todos de que estaban hechas las mujeres Uchiha. Mientras tanto, a cierta rubia no le estaba yendo muy bien en sus pensamientos.

— _M-me tocó contra la hermana de Sasuke-kun, ¡¿Por qué?!_ —se lamentó Ino mirando nerviosamente a la susodicha Uchiha. —_Si le doy su merecido Sasuke-kun me odiará, pero si no le doy su merecido seré yo la que me odiaré. ¡¿Qué hago?!_— Sí, ser una joven kunoichi enamorada no era fácil, tenía que tomar decisiones muy difíciles.

Luego del dilema mental de Ino, ambas chicas se presentaron en la arena. Una en frente de la otra. Con amenazantes miradas.

— _Desde aquí arriba Ino-chan se ve muy sexy._—pensaba Naruto, viendo con disimulo las curvas expuestas del cuerpo de la Yamanaka. Ahora que lo notaba, no estaba tan mal. Tanto Amaya como Ino eran hermosas. Al parecer Naruto disfrutaría mucho con esa pelea.

— Chicas les deseo suerte, ¡Que empiece el combate!

Segundos después de que Nawakicantara el aviso, Ino se acercó sólo un poco a su contrincante y juntó las manos en un sello para realizar un jutsu. Amaya tomó posición de combate, esperando atenta el ataque.

— Será muy idiota, — comentó Shikamaru con desgano, captando la atención de Asuma. —Ino sabe que ese jutsu tiene demasiados puntos débiles, necesita apoyo para poder realizarlo. ¿Qué pretenderá hacer?

—_Je, soy una genio,_— pensaba Ino dibujando una victoriosa sonrisa en su rostro. —_ me introduciré en su mente y haré que se rinda, así yo no perderé el combate y tampoco heriré a la hermana de Sasuke-kun, así Sasuke-kun no me odiará._— La rubia soltó una risa pícara tras su pensamiento. — ¡Shintenshin no jutsu! (Jutsu transferencia de mentes)

Amaya no sabía exactamente como afectaba aquel jutsu, pero no se iba a quedar ahí parada para averiguarlo. La pelinegra empezó a correr alrededor de Ino, por lo que la Yamanaka no logró efectuar su jutsu debidamente. Una de las desventajas del jutsu de transferencia de mentes era que tardaba demasiado para surtir efecto, lo que la dejaba a ella desprotegida.

— _Sé algo sobre las técnicas ocultas del clan Yamanaka, si mal no me equivoco ellos se especializan en jutsu de control mental, debo tener cuidado con eso. _— pensó Amaya mientras preparaba una secuencia de sellos para realizar su primer ataque. — Suiton: Teppôdama no Jutsu (Disparo del cañón de agua) — Luego de haber acumulado la cantidad indicada de chakra en su boca, Amaya disparó un gran proyectil de agua hacia Ino. La rubia no tuvo tiempo de hacer algo, el cañón de agua la golpeó y la lanzó estrepitosamente al suelo, dejándola toda empapada y adolorida.

Es extraño que un Uchiha posea afinidad a una naturaleza distinta al Katon o al Raiton, sin embargo Amaya había podido manejar desde siempre la naturaleza del elemento agua. Logrando así obtener resultados devastadores al ser usada junto con su otra afinidad.

— ¡Raiton:Yûdai Bunya Ren! (Gran bola eléctrica)— exclamó la pelinegra realizando rápidamente unos sellos para luego disparar de su boca una gran bola eléctrica hacia Ino. La sucesión de técnicas había sido rápida, y el estado de la rubia era muy alarmante. Estaba completamente empapada de agua y aquella bola de electricidad iba directamente hacia ella. Esa situación definitivamente no era buena para Ino. Pero el jutsu llegó hasta ella antes que siquiera pudiera levantarse.

— ¡KYAAAA! — gritó Ino despavoridamente al ser alcanzada por la bola eléctrica. Luego de unos segundos la rubia quedó tendida en el suelo, electrocutada e inconsciente.

—_ Ella aprovechó el hecho de que puede manejar el Suiton para mojar a Ino y para luego hacer que su técnica Raiton tuviera un mayor efecto en Ino. Muy astuta. _— pensó Azuma.

— ¡La vencedora es Amaya! — exclamó Nawaki.

— Genial, Debil-idiota tu hermana es muy guay. — comentó Naruto recibiendo como respuesta un bufido de molestia por parte de Sasuke. En este caso se podía determinar que la hermana pequeña era más poderosa que el hermano mayor. — ¡Jajaja!

**.**

**.**

**.**

Minutos después de acabar con el último enfrentamiento, los ganadores se posicionaron en el centro del destruido salón, al frente de Nawaki.

— Vaya niños miren como dejaron la arena de combate, son unos salvajes, — comentó el Senju divertidamente. — pero bueno volviendo al tema en cuestión debo felicitarlos, ustedes son los que finalmente han pasado a la tercera parte del examen.

— Ya era hora. — interrumpió Naruto con brazos cruzados.

— Ahora sí, el Yondaime-sama dará los parámetros de la siguiente prueba. — Nawaki se despidió de los chicos y dio paso al rubio Hokage. Como era común en Minato, guardó silencio por unos momentos aumentando la intriga en cada uno de los aspirantes, e incluso delos que aún seguían en las tribunas.

— Antes de explicarles de que se tratará la próxima prueba les daré un pequeño anuncio. — dijo después de unextenso momento de mutismo.

_— ¡Joder me estoy cansando de esos malditos "pequeños anuncios"!_— pensó Naruto torciendo sus labios.

— La tercera parte del examen será dentro de dos meses. — Todos los concursantes quedaron con los ojos en blanco al oír eso. — Como les dije al principio, esta prueba será vista por todo el mundo así que necesitamos un poco de tiempo para dar las invitaciones y hacer los preparativos. Pero véanlo como una ventaja, podrán entrenar dos meses antes de la última prueba. — informó Minato sonriendo.

— _Que fastidio… y yo que quería salir de eso ahorita mismo, pero viendo el lado positivo ahora sé cuáles son los estilos de lucha de mis posibles contrincantes._— pensó Shikamaru cruzándose de brazos.

— Papá, ¿Entonces ya nos podemos ir a casa? — interrumpió Naruto. — Tengo muchas cosas que preguntarte y además quiero ramen de mamá.

— No seas impaciente hijo, antes de marcharnos deben hacer algo muy importante. — indicó el Yondaime señalando hacia el Sannin Legendario de las serpientes que se encontraba sonriente a su lado mientras sostenía una caja negra en sus manos. —Deben agarrar un papelito de la caja que Orochimaru-sensei irá pasando por cada uno.

— ¿Para qué? — preguntó Naruto alzando una ceja.

— Cállate y agarra UN solo papel pequeño mocoso. — le respondió Orochimaru mirándolo de una manera macabra. Naruto sólo asintió nerviosamente y se apresuró a tomar el dichoso papelito.

Todos los Genin sacaron un papelito de la caja aun si saber para qué demonios era. Posiblemente tenían algo que ver con la próxima y última parte de los problemáticos exámenes de acenso, pero ninguno sabía con exactitud de qué se trataba, ya que, curiosamente, los aspirantes para Chûnin que habían aprobado todos eran novatos, por lo que no tenían ni la más mínima idea de qué los pondrían a hacer.

— Ahora ábranlo y digan el número que les tocó. — ordenó Minato. Todos asintieron y en breve abrieron sus papelitos.

— 3 — indicó Shikamaru fastidiosamente. Dan, que se encontraba al lado de Minato, empezó a anotar en una lista cada uno de los números que los chicos de dictaban.

— El 5 — dijo Kankurô.

— 8 — habló Tayuya.

— Me tocó el 11 — dijo Naruto con mueca de confusión.

— El6 — dijo Amaya.

— El 9 — indicó Hinata.

— 1 — indicó Neji.

— Me tocó el 4 — dijo Moegi sonriendo.

— A mí el 2 — dijo Tenten.

— 7— indicó Shino.

— 10 — dijo Usagi.

— Entonces a Menma le quedaría el 12. — informó Dan terminando de anotar los números.

— Listo, ahora anunciaremos el orden para el torneo. — avisó Minato sonriente.

— ¡¿T-T-T-TORNEO?!— Todos los Geninquedaron desorientados al escuchar la noticia, buena para algunos, malas para otros.

— _¡Joder, entonces los numeritos eran para esta gilipollez!_— pensó Naruto viendo nuevamente su papelito. Le había tocado el 11. ¡Demonios, ahora con quien tenía que pelear!

Para despejar las dudas entre los once aspirantes, Dan les mostró la lista de posiciones para el torneo.

1° Hyûga Neji vs. Tenten

2° Nara Shikamaru vs. Dotsuba Moegi

3° Kankurô vs. Uchiha Amaya

4° Aburame Shino vs. Kagûri Tayuya

5° Uchiha Usagi vs. Hyûga Hinata

6° Uzumaki Naruto vs. Uzumaki Menma

_— ¡Ahhh! ¡Me tocó con mi propio hermano!_— pensó Naruto con frustración mientras se jalaba los cabellos de manera dramática.

_— Vaya… estoy muerto._— se dijo Neji empezando a sudar luego de leer el nombre de su contrincante.

_— Shino, ¿Quién coño es ese?_— pensó Tayuya alzando una ceja.

_— Wow, me tocó con el chico de Suna. _— pensó Amaya sonriendo.

_— M-me tocó con el U-Uchiha. _— pensó Hinata aun sin creer lo que sus aperlados ojos leían.

_— Que problemático. _— Ese fue Shikamaru.

— Les aclararé que a pesar de ser un torneo, no necesariamente el ganador será el que sea promovido, en este examen habrá un jurado quien decidirá su acenso de grado. — indicó Minato sacando a la mayoría de sus pensamientos.

— Es decir que todos los que estamos aquí podemos convertirnos en Chûnin. — inquirió Kankurô.

— Así es, todos pueden convertirse en Chûnin pero a su vez puede ocurrir que nadie consiga ser promovido. — concretó Minato cruelmente. Luego sonrió y se despidió con una señal de mano. — Ya pueden marcharse, nos vemos dentro de dos meses.

* * *

En el Hospital de Konoha…

La mayoría de los Genineran atendidos por las enfermeras del hospital. Claro que la mayoría de las heridas sólo eran pequeños rapones, diminutas torceduras o moretones, por lo que sólo eran tratados con vendajes y en seguida eran dados de alta. Y lo importante para todos aquellos Genin en ese momento era dirigirse rápidamente a sus respectivos hogares para darse una buena ducha, comer un buen plato de comida y dormir. Dormir en una cama.

Por el momento, Sasuke y Kakashi se dirigieron hacia la habitación donde descansaba la pelirroja del equipo 7. Entraron cuidadosamente, procurando no despertar a la ocupante de dicha habitación, sin embargo, Karin ya se encontraba despierta. Acostada en la cama mirando fijamente el techo como si éste fuese la cosa más interesante.

— ¿Cómo sigues? Tomate. — La voz del Uchiha sobresaltó a la pelirroja, la cual no se había percatado de la inesperada visita. Kakashi y Sasuke se acercaron a la cama donde yacía la pelirroja con un vendaje alrededor de su cabeza. Ella sonrió mientras se colocaba sus anteojos.

— Aun me duele la cabeza. — informó la pelirroja. — ¿Qué pasó en la torre?

— Parece que la tercera parte del examen se realizará dentro de dos meses y se tratará de un torneo. — informó Sasuke.

— Ya veo. ¿Y tú pasaste? — Sasuke desvió su mirada avergonzado, y luego negó con la cabeza. — Lo supuse, eres muy débil.

— Oe, tu tampoco saliste invicta. — se defendió.

— Oigan chicos no se vayan a poner a pelea ahora ¿Si? Estamos en un hospital. — indicó el peliblanco.

Crack.

Inesperadamente la puerta se abrió dejando ver una mujer muy hermosa, con cabello negro y corto, que vestía con un kimono índigo de bordes pasteles y tenía un maquillaje ligero.

— Hola~— canturreó la mujer dirigiéndose hacia la cama. Karin dibujó una gran sonrisa en el rostro al reconocer de quien se trataba.

— ¡Shizune-san! — Al instante las dos compartieron un cariñoso abrazo. Sasuke y Kakashi se alejaron un poco para no interrumpir el íntimo encuentro ente esas dos. — ¿Qué hace aquí? — preguntó la pelirroja arreglando sus anteojos.

— Regresé de mi misión hace dos días y me avisaron que estabas participando en los exámenes Chûnin.

— Nosotros las dejaremos solas, — interrumpió Kakashi despidiéndose de las dos chicas. — hasta luego Karin, con permiso Shizune-san.

— Hai, Kakashi-senpai. — dijo Shizune sonriendo.

Como miembros de un mismo equipo, el deber de Sasuke era visitar a su compañera para verificar su estado, y al parecer, afortunadamente Karin no había sufrido un daño tan deplorable como había sucedido con Kiba o Konohamaru. Sin embargo, Sasuke tenía otra razón para andar al hospital junto a su sensei.

Mientras los dos iban caminando hacia la salida del hospital, Sasuke se detuvo.

— Kakashi-sensei. — El aludido volteó y se desconcertó un poco al ver a Sasuke cabizbajo. — Kakashi-sensei yo quisiera pedirte un favor. —expresó.

— Dime. — incitó Kakashi acercándose a su alumno.

— Entréname.

— ¿Eh? — Kakashi curvó una ceja al oír aquella petición.

— Yo sé que no soy tan bueno como lo es Naruto pero aun así quiero volverme más fuerte, — explicó el Uchiha. —Shisui-san me ha dicho que tienes un Sharingan, no sé cómo lo obtuviste pero has aprendido a manejarlo y gracias a eso te conocen en otras aldeas como el 'Ninja copia' y por esa razón me gustaría que me enseñaras a maneja el Sharingan.

— Pero para poder manejar este Dôjutsu debes despertarlo primero.

— Ya lo he hecho, sólo una vez he podido mirar a través del Sharingan pero no sé cómo volver a usarlo. — informó Sasuke cabizbajo. Se hizo evidente la frustración del Uchiha no sólo en sus gestos sino en su tono de voz. Kakashi guardó silencio mientras recordaba lasduras secuelas de su adolescencia como si se tratara de una antigua y muy dañada película. Sí, él jamás tuvo a nadie que le enseñara a manejar aquel ojo que le fue obsequiado en la guerra, por lo que sabía perfectamente la impotencia de Sasuke. El Sharingan era el segundo Dôjutsu más poderoso del mundo, y obviamente era muy frustrante poseerlo y no usarlo por la razón de no saber utilizarlo.

Despertar el Sharingan no era fácil, y Kakashi lo sabía más que nadie. Por esa razón no tardó demasiado en tomar una decisión.

— Okey, te entrenaré. — dictaminó el peliblanco. Esa fue una de las pocas, quizás la primera vez que Kakashi vio a Sasuke sonreír de aquella forma…

* * *

En otra área del Hospital…

Había sido toda una hazaña el que Naruto encontrara la desdichada habitación en donde descansaba Menma. Ese hospital se asemejaba a un laberinto. Pero luego de unos quince minutos de deambulación entre pasillos alumbrados por lámparas fluorescentes, el rubio Uzumaki llegó a la puerta correcta.

— ¡Hermano! — Menma dibujó una gran sonrisa al ver a su hermano cruzar la puerta. — Estuviste genial en tu pelea contra el maldito de Gaara. — expresó el de ojos azules sentándose junto el catre donde descansaba el de ojos violetas.

— ¿Por qué lo odias tanto?

— Es arrogante, odioso, violento con las chicas y se preocupa solamente por él.

— Vaya que cretino, y pensar que me cayó bien mientras peleábamos. — Naruto puso una mueca escéptica al escuchar aquello. ¿A Menma le agradó Gaara? ¡WTF! — Sabes, él es como nosotros. Gaara es el Jinchûriki del Ichibi, quizás a eso se deba su personalidad.

Naruto palideció por unos instantes. Haciendo memoria el rubio recordó que durante las preliminares Gaara mencionó algo sobre el Kyûbi. Ahora todo tenía más sentido.

— El hecho de que tenga un demonio en su interior no significa que pueda tratar a los demás como se le venga en gana. — contradijo Naruto cruzándose de brazos.

— No puedo opinar ya que no conozco su historia. — Menma se encogió de hombros.

— Me alegro que estés mejor hermano, me dio un poco de miedo tu transformación en las preliminares. Además, quería disculpar contigo por lo que sucedió en el bosque, yo sólo te traté como un enemigo mientras que tú te preocupabas por mí. Por cierto, gracias, me salvaste la vida con Konohamaru aquella vez. — Menma asintió y sonrió afectuosamente. — Prometo… no, juro por Kami-sama que jamás te veré como un enemigo, jamás, siempre serás mi hermano en cualquier circunstancia. — expresó Naruto.

— entonces esto es un juramento mutuo, hermano. — Menma extendió el dedo meñique para sellar el juramento. Pero en ese preciso momento Naruto recordó el "pequeño detalle".

— _¿Pero qué demonios estoy haciendo? En el torneo me tocó pelear contra él._ — pensó Naruto cabizbajo. Lo mejor era decírselo a Menma antes de pactar con sus meñiques aquel juramento inestable. — Hermano, tengo que decirte algo.

— ¿Qué?

— Es sobre los exámenes Chûnin.

— Ya papá me informó de todo. Tenemos que enfrentarnos en el torneo. — Naruto alzó la cabeza bruscamente, encontrándose con la sonrisa de su hermano y un gesto de normalidad como si lo antes dicho fuera la poca cosa. ¡Pelearían a muerte frente a todo el mundo! ¡En dos meses!

— ¿Qué harás ahora que hicimos ese juramento? — preguntó Naruto, aun sin juntar su meñique con el de su hermano.

— No te preocupes por mí, he querido luchar contigo desde que comencé a entrenar para medir mis capacidades, ahora tendré la oportunidad de hacerlo. Será una lucha amigable y así les demostraremos a todos lo que los gemelos Uzumaki pueden hacer. — concluyó Menma aun con su meñique extendido.

Naruto se encogió de hombros y en breve juntó su meñique con el de su hermano, sellando el juramento antes dicho.

* * *

Dos días después.

Naruto había abrazado a su madre tan fuerte, que incluso después de dos días Kushina aun podía sentir los brazos de su retoño aferrándose a su cintura. Ambos Uzumaki comieron ramen hasta saciar su sed completamente. Y durmieron exactamente cuarenta ocho horas. Dos días. Todo debido al cansancio provocado por los exámenes Chûnin.

Esa misma mañana Menma había salido muy temprano de la mansión junto a Anko, para entrenar. Kakashi le había citado en el campo de entrenamiento para darle un aviso importante, así que debía salir mínimo tres horas después de lo pautado, ya que su sensei siempre llegaba tarde y Naruto no iba a aceptar otro desplante más. Antes de ello, el rubio le pidió a su madre que lo despojara de una duda que le carcomía desde su contienda contra Konohamaru.

— ¡¿Un ninja puede tener afinidad a más de dos naturalezas?! — preguntó Naruto.

— Claro. — le respondió Kushina mientras tomaba su café de la mañana. — Incluso pueden manejar tres.

— ¡QUE!

— Se han visto casos en el que el ninja puede controlar hasta las cinco naturalezas. — informó la pelirroja sonriendo ante el gesto de incredulidad que mostraba su hijo al escucharla. — De hecho, con arduo entrenamiento se pueden mezclar las naturalezas básicas para crear transformaciones de tipo naturaleza avanzada, como lo hace Orochimaru-sensei que compone el Doton con el Suiton para formar Mokuton (Elem madera). Existen otros como el Yôton (Elem lava), el Hyôton (Elem hielo), entre muchos más que incluso yo desconozco.

Luego de esa majestuosa explicación dada por su madre, Naruto se empeñó en averiguar cuál era su otra afinidad. Dejando de lado la última información dicha por Kushina:_"No todos los ninjas poseen afinidad a dos naturalezas"_. Pero él era Naruto Uzumaki y debía tener otra afinidad. Luego de ir al despacho de su padre y haberle rogado a Dan durante quince minutos para que le hiciera el favor, Naruto supo cuál era su otra naturaleza. Luego de eso rápidamente se dirigió hacia el campo de entrenamiento donde se encontraría con su sensei.

**.**

**.**

**.**

— ¡SUITON! (Elem agua)— exclamó Naruto alzando su puño de manera triunfal.

— ¿Suiton? ¿Tu otra naturaleza es el agua? — preguntó Kakashi brindándole un gesto inexpresivo. De esos que caracterizan al Hatake.

— Sí yo también esperaba algo como rayo o fuego pero al parecer mi otra afinidad es el agua. — dijo Naruto más calmadamente. Sólo estaban ellos dos en el campo de entrenamiento, cosa que extrañó al rubio.

— Naruto yo estaría encantado de entrénate ya que también puedo manejar el Suiton pero—

— ¡PERO QUÉ! — interrumpió Naruto desconcertado.

— Pero entrenaré a Sasuke.

— ¡QUÉ! — gritó Naruto exageradamente, con mirada asesina.

— No me mires así, él me pidió primero que lo entrenara.

— ¡A VER Y QUIÉN ES EL QUE NECESITA SER ENTRENADO PARA LOS EXÁMENES CHÛNIN!

— No seas egoísta Naruto, además ya se lo informé al Yondaime y me dijo que no había problema.

— ¡MI PADRE ACCEDIÓ A ESTO! ¡¿Y QUIÉN RAYOS ME ENTRENARÁ A MÍ?! — Naruto estaba totalmente alterado.

— El mismo Yondaime se ofreció amablemente.

— ¡MI PADRE ES RAITON NO SUITON! ¿Cómo demonios me enseñará jutsus de agua si él utiliza rayos?

— No sé. — espetó Kakashi cruelmente. — Eso era lo que te tenía que informar. Es posible que tampoco veas a Karin por ahora ya que entrenará con Shizune-san. Bueno ya me voy, Sasuke y yo iremos a un lugar lejos de aquí a entrenar, nos vemos. Voy a tratar de venir pronto para verte pelear en los exámenes. — dicho esto Kakashi desapareció en su veloz jutsu de cuerpo parpadeante. Dejando a Naruto con la boca abierta de tal modo que por poco la quijada tocaba el suelo.

* * *

En algún lugar del bosque, muy lejos de Konoha…

Naruto llevaba tres horas y media avanzando por la espesa maleza que conformaba el País del Fuego. Todo a su alrededor era verde, puro y tranquilo. El silencio entre los arboles era interrumpido por el mismo Uzumaki, cual lanzaba numerosas shuriken y kunai a diestra y siniestra, practicando su puntería, y también maquinando sobre su futuro entrenamiento para la final de los exámenes Chûnin.

—_ ¡Joder me cago en Kami!_— pensaba Naruto mientras lanzaba el kunai hacia el tronco del árbol como si éste tuviera la culpa de todas sus penas. —_ Cómo es posible que Kakashi-sensei vaya a entrenar al débil-idiota y a mí me deje en el limbo. Joder, joder y más joder… ¿Ahora qué voy a hacer? Mi hermano de seguro está entrenando con la tetuda-sexy y Karin-onee entrenará con Shizune-san._

Naruto detuvo su entrenamiento para recoger sus armas y descansar unos minutos antes de volver a la aldea. El rubio se dejó caer de bruces al suelo, sintiendo así el olor del césped verde,embriagándose momentáneamente con el aroma de la naturaleza. En ese momento deseó tener a su lado algunas de sus chicas. Vaya, eso había sonado muy poligámico. Pero, a juzgar por su último encuentro impuro, a Tayuya y a Kin no les debería importar estar ahí con él. Haciendo memoria en referencia al tema, ellas fueron las que le sugirieron que en cualquier momento podía buscarlas para pasar otro momento agradable.

Nada más el pensar en "otro momento agradable" lo activaba. Todo lo que hacía la maldita tentación de la carne.

Cuando las ansias le ganaron la batalla, finalmente Naruto se dignó alevantarse del césped y decidió regresar a Konoha para buscar a Tayuya y a Kin. Quería divertirse un rato. Pero algo lo detuvo. Un sonido. Un sonido semejante a un grito ahogado de desesperación. No estaba seguro de lo que sus oídos captaban, pero para cerciorarse decidió revisar el área.

Con cada paso que daba, aquel angustiante sonido se hacía más constante.

— ¡NOO! ¡Auxilio! ¡Ya paren por favor! — la voz soprano de una chica resonó por el bosque, alertando a Naruto.— ¡Se los suplico! — gritó la misma voz ahogadamente. Bien parecía que aquella chica estuviera siendo torturada a juzgar por la manera tan agonizante como se escuchaba sus gritos. Naruto trató de ser lo más sigiloso posible mientrascaminaba con escrutinio hacia dicha voz. — ¡Deténganse por favor!

Naruto escuchó la voz más cerca. Se escondió atrás de un árbol y cuidadosamente asomó su cabeza por un extremo, para observar el panorama. Lo que vio fue lo más terrible que vio en su vida. Una chica de aproximadamente su misma edad estaba a punto de ser violada por dos adultos a plena luz del sol. Naruto simplemente se quedó estático unos momentos, procesando toda la información que sus ojos estaban captando. Sus manos empezaron a temblar y su respiración se volvió acelerada, por la cólera de verla ahí, desprotegida, llorando y temblando de miedo frente a esos dos sujetos. Naruto no la conocía, pero podía ver en sus ojos el miedo que sentía.

— Por favor… déjeme… por fav— la chica no pudo seguir rogando ya que uno de los hombres había sacado su miembro y lo había introducido en la pequeña boca de la chica. Obligándola a estimularlo. Ahogándola. Lastimándola.

— Fûton: Oji Hari Yaoyorozu (Elem aire: agujas cortantes de viento) — exclamó Naruto creando un gran número de agujas invisibles de viento, por lo que fue casi imposible que los sujetos la esquivaran.

— ¡P-pero qué demonios…! — exclamó el sujeto subiéndose los pantalones, mientras las agujas rozaban y se clavaban en su piel produciéndole un ardiente dolor. El ataque sólo duró unos segundos. Los dos violadores miraron a su alrededor, buscando a su atacante, y además, buscando a su víctima la cual había desaparecido de su anterior posición. Momentos después fue que lograron divisar al rubio a un par de metros con la chica en sus brazos. Los dos violadores fruncieron el ceño y rápidamente sacaron unos kunai con motivo de atacar al rubio. Estaban enojados por la repentina interrupción de su sucio acto. Pero Naruto estaba aún más enojado.

Al parecer los violadores eran ninjas. Y sus bandas indicaban que eran de Konoha.

— Ya déjenla. — ordenó el Uzumaki cabizbajo. Apretaba sus puños en muestra de su creciente enojo. Incluso sus azules ojos se tornaron rojos y las marcas en su mejilla se intensificaron. — ¿Por qué hacen esto si son ninjas? No. No son ninjas. Son unos malditos… como son capaces de hacerle eso a una niña… son… son unos demonios. ¡SON UNOS MALDITOS DEMONIOS!

En ese momento uno de los sujetos le lanzó un kunai a Naruto en la pierna. Lo que aumentó la ira en el rubio. Estaba a punto de atacarlos a ambos con un Rasengan pero…

— Suiton: Suiryûdan no Jutsu (Jutsu misil dragón de agua)— habló una voz desconocida. Repentinamente un inmenso dragón de agua salió de la nada, en dirección hacia los dos sujetos. Estos no tuvieron tiempo siquiera de parpadear cuando ya estaban siendo lanzados despiadadamente por el dragón de agua. Naruto simplemente quedó incrédulo ante lo que acababa de suceder al frente de él. El dragón de agua sucumbió para luego mostrar a los dos violadores tirados en el suelo, noqueados.

Segundos después, un hombre alto, con vestuario de campesino y un vendaje que cubría su nariz y su boca, corrió hacia la chica que anteriormente estaba siendo abusada. El hombre se agachó y la cubrió con su propia chaqueta. Naruto volteó a verlo con recelo, pero luego pudo percibir que, quizás, ese hombre conocía a la chica.

— Escuché tus gritos… te estaba buscando desde hace rato pero… lamento no haber venido antes hija.— habló el hombre con el vendaje, mientras acariciaba cariñosamente el cabello de su hija. — ¿Qué sucedió?— preguntó. Unas abundantes lágrimas y el sollozo estrepitoso fueron la única respuesta dio la chica.

Naruto apretó sus puños nuevamente, mirando hacia los dos ninjas de Konoha que habían tratado de abusar sexualmente de aquella chica, preguntándose ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ninjas de Konoha querrían hacerle eso a una chica en contra de su voluntad? ¿Esos eran los actos que hacían los depravados? ¿Abusadores? ¿Pervertidos? Y si él era un pervertido, ¿Era igual que esos ninjas? Naruto se hacía todas esas preguntas sin prevenir que el hombre del vendaje se acercaba a él con intenciones de atacarlo.

— ¡No padre! ¡Él no es malo! — gritó la chica, pero ya era tarde. Naruto cayó desmallado al suelo luego de recibir un improvisto golpe por la espalda. — Ellos utilizaron un veneno conmigo por eso no pude moverme, creo que le dieron con un kunai envenenado a él también. — indicó la chica mirando hacia el blondo.

El hombre no le dio mayor importancia al estado de Naruto.Él sólo tomó a su hija en brazos y se la llevó caminando hacia su villa.

— Padre no podemos dejarlo, el me defendió frente a esos hombres. — dijo la chica mirando hacia el rubio. — Si lo dejamos aquí, morirá.

* * *

Naruto abrió los ojos muy lentamente sintiéndose cansado. De seguro su cabeza explotaría en cualquier momento porque el dolor era insoportable. Palpó su rubia cabellera al mismo tiempo que se incorporaba sutilmente en la cama donde reposaba. Pestañeó varias veces para aclarar su visión, de ese modo pudo escrutar su alrededor. Estaba en una habitación pequeña de aproximadamente seis metros cuadrados, paredes color marrón, una pequeña ventana al costado de la cama y una lámpara en la mesita.

— _¿Dónde jolines estoy?_— Naruto se sentó en el borde de la cama y miró con desconfianza todo a su alrededor. —_ ¿Qué es esto? ¿Estoy muerto?_

— Oh ya despertaste, gracias a Kami-sama. — habló una voz alertando a Naruto. Dicha voz pertenecía a una hermosa chica, poseedora de un sedoso y largo cabello negro y con un kimono rosado. El rubio quedó momentáneamente atónico al observar la belleza de aquella joven, que con una sonrisa, se acercaba hacia él. — Estaba preocupada, pensé que no despertarías. — agregó la chica sentándose a su lado.

Era una chica muy hermosa.

— ¿Eres un ángel? — fue lo único que el Uzumaki pudo articular. —¿Esto es el cielo?

— Je, eres gracioso, — La chica sonrió dulcemente. — ¿No te acuerdas lo que pasó antes de que te desmayaras? — preguntó un poco más seria.

Naruto desvió su mirada al suelo tratando de recordar el porqué de su estadía allí. Fue cuando entonces la lucidez llegó. Recordó que estaba entrenando en el bosque y luego escuchó unos gritos de auxilio…

— Si, tú eras esa chica. — dijo Naruto volviendo su mirada hacia ella. — ¿Estás bien?

— Sí, ellos sólo me tocaron pero no llegaron… no fueron más haya… — indicó cabizbaja.

— Y me trajiste a tu casa.

— Sí, por cierto, mi nombre es HakuMomochi. — La pelinegra le extendió la mano a Naruto. Obviamente éste no tardó ni un segundo en apretarla.

— Soy Naruto Uzumaki y ¡Maldición! — exclamó repentinamente mirando hacia la ventana y viendo la menguante luna en el cielo nocturno. — ya es de noche, mi madre me matará si no llego a la cena. — Naruto corrió hasta la puerta de la habitación con intenciones de salir, pero Haku lo detuvo por el brazo.

— No puedo dejar que vayas en ese estado por el bosque, — Cierto, ahora que lo notaba teníaun vendaje en su pierna y en su cabeza. — Konoha queda a unos cuantos kilómetros de aquí y es peligroso el camino cuando anochece.

— Demonios… — susurró el rubio sentándose nuevamente en el borde de lacama. Kushina lo iba a matar, estaba seguro de ello. Y Minato también. Por algún singular motivo de la naturaleza, ambos eran unos padres muy sobreprotectores. Probablemente ellos ya deban estar organizando brigadas de búsqueda en Konoha para hallarlo. Encima de todo, Naruto tenía un hambre de los mil demonios.

— ¿Quieres cenar? — preguntó Hakucaptando la atención del rubio. Pareciera que le fuera leído el pensamiento.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Haku guió a Naruto hasta el comedor donde la cena ya estaba servida. El rubio se dirigió hasta la mesa y se sentó lenta y desconfiadamente. ¿El motivo? Pues el hombre con el vendaje en el rostro que, según su memoria, le había noqueado por la espalda en el bosque, se encontraba presente en la mesa, comiendo y mirándolo de la misma recelosa manera.

Un fúnebre silencio los rodeó repentinamente. Incluso Haku pudo sentir la incomodidad del momento, por lo que exclamó un tierno "¡Itadakimasu~!" pero eso sólo empeoró más la situación.

— Itadakimasu. — dijo el rubio más calladamente, para tratar de ser cortes en la mesa. Luego todos empezaron a comer.

— Padre, — aludió Haku momentos después. — él se llama Naruto Uzumaki y me contó que su padre es el Hokage de Konoha, ¿No es interesante?

— Hmph. — fue la respuesta del hombre.

— Porque no te presentas. — insistió la chica. Pero ante el acto educado, su padre sólo la miró asesinamente. Tal mirada hizo que a Naruto le recorriera un escalofrió por todo el cuerpo.

— Haku sierra la boca y come. — sentenció. Pero por todos los cielos, ¡qué clase de padre mira de esa forma a su querida hija! Por poco y la fulmina.

— Naruto-kun, él es mi obstinado padre Zabuza Momochi— indicó Haku sin cambiar su dulce tono. — y de seguro está muy agradecido contigo por defenderme frente aquellos malditos, ¿No es así, padre?

— Anhelo que amanezca para que este niño salga de mi casa lo antes posible.

— Oiga por lo menos podría ser un poco más educado. — interrumpió Naruto mirando al hombre con el ceño fruncido.

— No me digas lo que puedo o no puedo hacer pequeño mocoso, esta es mi casa y puedo hablar como se me venga en gana. — contestó Zabuza autoritariamente.

— El hecho de que sea su casa no significa que tiene el derecho de tratar mal a todo el invitado que venga por aquí. — Naruto cruzó los brazos. — Es muy descortés de su parte que actúe de esa manera, sin embargo me siento agradecido con usted por dejar que me quede en su casa y permitirme comer en la mesa. — Zabuza no dijo más nada, y otro momento de silencio incomodo los envolvió.

— Gracias a Kami-sama que Naruto-kun llegó antes, de lo contrario esos malditos me fuesen hecho algo peor. — comentó Haku, haciéndole énfasis con la mirada a su padre. Al parecer la pelinegra era muy insistente respecto a las buenas educaciones, y para ser sinceros, lo que había hecho Naruto por ella en el bosque fue un acto extremadamente valiente y caballeroso, digno de un agradecimiento, cual Zabuza no había articulado.

— Bien, gracias por proteger a mi hija, mocoso. — dijo Zabuza, logrando que una hermosa sonrisa de satisfacción se dibujara en el rostro de su hija. — Te estoy pagando el favor con permitir que duermas aquí, pero mañana te vas.

—Hai, mañana me iré. — espetó el rubio más calmadamente. Quizás aquel hombre no era tan malo después de todo. Sólo era muy obstinado. Totalmente lo contrario a Haku.

Sin más comentarios, los tres ocupantes terminaron la cena y Naruto se ofreció amablemente a fregar los platos. Era lo menos que podía hacer, después de todo, ellos le estaban dejando quedarse en su casa. Luego todas las luces fueron apagadas y un agradable silencio envolvió la pequeña residencia.

— Puedes dormir en la sala. — señaló Haku.

— Por mí no hay problema, gracias. — respondió Naruto. La verdad el rubio no estaba muy acostumbrado a dormir en el suelo, pero tenía que acostumbrarse ya que en numerosas ocasiones le tocaría dormir en condiciones peores durante las misiones de tiempo indefinido que le asignarían en un futuro. De todas formas, dormir en ese suelo no era tan incómodo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

— ¡Mocoso! ¡Levántate, ya es hora de que te vayas! — aquella estrepitosa voz tocó hasta la última fibra nerviosa del rubio, despertándolo así del agradable sueño que estaba teniendo. Naruto se sentó en el suelo y bostezó soñoliento mientras estrujaba sus ojos. Unos irritantes rayos de día chocaron contra su rostro acabando con todo rastro de sueño. Ahora que lo pensaba, tenía que regresar a Konoha ante de que a sus padres les diera un ataque de ansiedad.

— P-padre no seas tan mal educado. Permite que aunquesea desayune. — sugirió Haku sumisamente, viendo con ternura el incrédulo gesto de Naruto soñoliento.

— No tenemos suficiente comida como para que él coma. — espetó Zabuza de una manera cruel.

— No te preocupes Haku-chan, ya me voy. — Naruto se levantó y dobló las frazadas con las cuales se había arropado la noche anterior. Un tierno sonrojo adornó el rostro de Haku al escuchar el "chan" después de su nombre. Jamás un chico la había llamado de esa manera.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Al salir de la pequeña casa Naruto pudo observar el lugar en donde estaba. Era una pequeña villa.

— ¿Que es este lugar? — preguntó Naruto mientras detallaba su alrededor. Toda la aldea estaba formada por pequeñas casas de palafito, las cuales se elevaban unos tres metros del suelo, probablemente para evitar que la creciente de algún río cercano no afectara a las viviendas. Todo estaba construido de madera y las estructuras parecían viejas y deterioradas.

— Yasai no sato (La aldea de la Hortaliza), de seguro no habrás oído nunca sobre esta aldea ya que está escondida entre el bosque. — informó Haku, suspirando de manera nostálgica. — Este lugar solía ser rico y próspero.

— ¿Y qué sucedió?

— Hace seis meses un extraño hongo empezó a comer las hortalizas en nuestros sembradíos, desde entonces la economía de la villa ha decaído y la mayoría de los aldeanos vivimos en malas condiciones por la falta de empleo, algunos nos vemos obligados a trabajar en otras villas, como mi padre que trabaja en Konoha. Pero otros no tienen tanta suerte y tienen que conseguir suministros por otros medios. — explicó Haku. Naruto vio nuevamente a su alrededor. Viéndolo desde un nuevo punto de vista, pudo percibir la pobreza del lugar. Entonces sintió tristeza por esa gente.

— Lamento que vivan en estas condiciones, si pudiera hacer algo por ustedes me sentiría muy feliz de ayudarlos.

— No te preocupes Naruto-kun, tú hiciste mucho por mí defendiéndome de esos malditos. — dijo Haku acercándose a Naruto y dándole un tierno beso en la mejilla. Ambos se sonrojaron por ello.

— Antes de irme quiero preguntarle una cosa a tu padre, es sobre algo que me estuvo dando vueltas en la cabeza toda la noche. — señaló Naruto. Haku hizo un pequeño gesto de sorpresa y luego asintió. Ambos chicos se adentraron a la casa nuevamente y se dirigieron al taller de Zabuza. Al parecer, era carpintero.

— Zabuza-san. — aludió Naruto entrando a la habitación lentamente, acompañado por Haku.

— ¿Aun no te has ido mocoso? Y qué demonios estás esperando. — respondió Zabuza sin dejar de hacer su trabajo con la madera.

— Quiero pedirle un favor antes de irme.

— _Pero que molesto es este crio._ — pensó Zabuza dándose la vuelta para mirar los ojos azules frente a él. — Habla, dime qué quieres.

— He visto como derrotó a los depravados del bosque con un poderoso jutsu de agua y supongo que es muy habilidoso con el Suiton.

— Al grano mocoso.

— Quisiera que usted sea mi sensei. — Tanto Haku como Zabuza quedaron con los ojos en blanco ante esa proposición. — ¡Por favor le ruego que me entrene!

* * *

¡Hasta aquí el capítulo! Espero les haya gustado las peleas, fue para mí un reto escribirlas. La batalla entre Temari & Kankurô y Kin & Shino no la redacté porque me dio flojera, espero no les haya importado, luego habrán más batallas para ellos XD.

¿Quién será el nuevo sensei de Naruto?

Mis respuestas a sus review:

Itachi No Uzu: Bueno aquí le puse otro elemento a Naruto, luego quisiera agregarle Raiton, sería interesante no lo crees XD Gracias por lo dl lemon y gracias por comentar jaja!

POCHO102: Que perverso eres no! un trio Entre Amaya y Mikoto y Naruto, gracias por las ideas mi estimado sensei, *imagen mental de lemon* quizás lo haga XD Cuéntame cual es la otra cosa que te sucedió, que abusadora soy ahora me entretengo escuchando tus hazañas jajajjasld, bueno espero te haya gustado el cap, para el próximo calculo un gran lemon ewe. Bye!

RAYHACHIBY: Gracias, me alegra que te gusten mis peleas y bueno me gusta agregarle una historia a cada personaje, en ocaciones es necesario saber la vida de los personajes de relleno, Hanabi se verá envuelta en un tema bastante interesante más adelante, al igual que Tayuya. Bueno, chao gracias x comentar!

Death demon98: Konnishiwa, gracias por tus palabras, me animan a seguir escribiendo, y bueno claro que continuaré, esta historia apenas está comenzando. Gracias x comentar.

uxiha20: Bien, pues al fin y al cabo verás una pelea Menma vs Naruto XD sería un desperdicio no poner una mega pelea entre hermanos no crees jajaja, lo bueno lo estaba dejando para después XD. te gusta el NaruSaku? a mi no pero tienes razón, no debí tratar así a Sakurita XD trataré de no ser tan mala con ella. Pensaré tu propuesta, gracias por comentar.

Cool: Aquí la continuación ^^ gracias x comentar.

Sayayin 2: Gracias, es para mí un placer escribirlo, me alegra que las personas disfruten leyendo tanto como yo disfruto escribiendo.

Bien, nos leemos luego, Bye!


	15. Wishes

**Derecho de Autor**

Naruto, todos sus personajes y paisajes pertenecen al señor Masashi Kishimoto.

**Advertencias**

Lemon, Lime

**Algunas Aclaraciones.**

—Diálogo del personaje.

_—Pensamiento del Personaje._

**— Diálogo del Bijû**

**_— Pensamiento del Bijû_**

* * *

**Chapter 15**

**Wishes **

* * *

Dos días antes.

Menma miró nuevamente la luna menguante, mientras unas cálidas manos rodeaban su cintura con apego. La chica hundió su rostro en el pecho del rubio para luego emitir un suspiro de alivio. El viento frio entraba a habitación a través de ventana abierta, donde ambos veían las cortinas moverse a un compás tranquilo. Hacía frio, pero sus cuerpos juntos se mantenían calientes.

—Oe, Hinata —susurró a su oído. La aludida se removió en la cama sonriendo. La voz del rubio le causaba cosquillas—, ¿ya viste la luna?

—Está muy linda —balbuceo quedamente. La pelinegra colocó su mano en el pecho del rubio, sintiendo su corazón agitado—, ¿Estas bien? —preguntó levemente preocupada, alzando la mirada.

—Escapar de mi vigilante para venir a verte no fue fácil —indicó cansadamente—, pero valió la pena.

Hinata fijó su mirada en aquellos ojos violetas, perdiéndose momentáneamente en ellos, mientras era envuelta por los brazosdel rubio, el cual le trasmitía su calor. De igual manera lo hizo Menma, quien acarició suavemente el rostro níveo de la chica, sonrojándola. Trazó el contorno de su rostro, hasta llegar a sus labios, los cuales acaricio con su dedo pulgar.

**—Bésala con cuidado, no seas tosco.**

Menma se acercó lentamente al rostro de Hinata y besó suavemente sus labios, sin cerrar los ojos completamente, observando desde cerca ese espontaneo sonrojo que adoraba en ella.

**—Usa tu lengua.**

El rubio dio el siguiente paso, explorando tímidamente la boca de su chica. Esa vez sí que estaba nervioso. Todo eso ya lo había hecho con Anko, pero ahora era diferente. Ahora estaba besando a la chica que amaba con cada célula de su cuerpo.

Tomó cuidadosamente el rostro de Hinata, profundizando aquel beso. Ella permitió que él entrase a su boca, e incluso empezó a mover su propia lengua, haciendo que ambas se rozaran, produciendo una gustosa sensación. El rubio se colocó encima de Hinata mientras que la besaba en los labios para luego ir recorriendo su mentón, y luego su cuello.

**—Que linda es esta niña, y pensar que hace tres años por poco la mato…**

—M-Menma-kun… —gimió levemente.

—¿Quieres que continúe? —Menma la miró a los ojos. Hinata estaba sonrojada y jadeando por causa de placentero beso.

—S-si no te importa —desvió su mirada, sonrojada—, q-quisiera que me sigas b-besando.

—¿Te gustan mis besos? —Menma besó su boca nuevamente, luego su lóbulo hasta llegar a su oreja.

—Ah… —gimió al sentir la lengua en su oído—, m-me agradan tus besos…

Menma juntó sus manos con las de Hinata y las colocó encima de la cabeza de ella, mientras la seguía besando apasionadamente. Era increíble todo lo que Menma podía hacerla sentir. Estaba apreciando sensaciones que nunca antes había experimentado, y que incluso sabía que existían. Ella empezó a gemir más rápidamente al sentir las manos del rubio subir su camisa, para luego besar su ombligo. Las manos siguieron hasta llegar a sus senos.

—¡Ah! —Gimió al sentir las caricias en sus pezones duros—, M-Menma-kun… ¿Q-que haces? —Hinata tomó las manos debajo de su camisa, tratando de alejarlo.

—Sólo relájate, ¿quieres? —habló Menma con una sonrisa, subiendo hasta su boca, besándola—. Yo no te voy a hacer daño. —Hinata asintió.

Menma quitó lentamente la camisa de Hinata aprovechando que ella había levantado los brazos, dejando sus senos expuestos. La Hyûga instintivamente trató de cubrirse con sus brazos mientras evitaba mirarlo, extremadamente sonrojada.

—Son hermosos… —señaló sonriendo—, eres… hermosa.

Menma besó uno de los senos mientras que acariciaba el otro con su mano. Chupó el pezón rosado y jugó con su lengua.

—¡Ah! ¡Kami-sama!

El Uzumaki dejó de acariciar el seno y bajó su mano lentamente. Al llegar al principio del pantalón, introdujo su mano hasta rosar la caliente intimidad de Hinata por encima de la prenda interior. La chica se removió inquieta y abrió más sus piernas al sentir las insistentes caricias en aquella área tan sensible de su anatomía. Menma podía sentir que las bragas estaban muy mojadas debido a los líquidos de su chica. Entonces introdujo su mano al interior de las bragas, palpando la intimidad húmeda a flor de piel.

—Oh~ —Hinata hecho su cabeza hacia atrás al sentir el dedo de Menma acariciar su vagina, mientras este seguía estimulando su seno con la lengua— ¡M-Menma-kun!

—¿Continuo? —preguntó sonriendo, ahora de una manera perversa.

—P-por favor —la sensual voz de Hinata activó aún más al rubio—, alíviame… —rogó.

—¿Qué sucede? —Menma introdujo uno de los dedos en la estrecha intimidad, sintiendo así como sus dedos eran bañados por los líquidos de Hinata— ¿Te duele?

—aahm… oh… N-no es e-eso —Las mejillas de Hinata jamás habían estado tan encendidas como en ese momento—, es que… te necesito.

El chico empezó un delicado vaivén con su dedo, añadiendo otro al sentir la facilidad con la que podía entrar.

—Oh, así… —Hinata serró sus ojos, dejándose llevar por aquella sensación—. Q-que bien se siente, M-Menma-kun…

Al escuchar aquello, Menma dejó la intimidad de Hinata para posicionarse de mejor forma entre sus piernas. Le quitó el pantalón y las bragas de un solo estirón, dejándola totalmente desnuda. Hinata con mucha vergüenza, volvió a abrir las piernas, dejando que aquel chico la viera de esa manera, indefensa.

—Eres hermosa, Hinata-chan.

—Oh, ¿Qué vas a hacer?

El Uzumaki acercó su boca hacia la intimidad de la pelinegra y dio una lamida a lo largo de toda su vagina.

—¡Ahh~! —Gimió Hinata, arqueando su espalda debido a la exquisita sensación que acababa de apreciar—. ¡M-Menma-kun!

Sonrió gustoso al oír nuevamente su nombre ser gemido por Hinata. Tan sólo escucharla lo excitaba hasta un punto máximo, y el hacerla gozar de esa manera realmente le llenaba el ego. Con su lengua empezó a lamer toda la intimidad de la chica, chupando su clítoris y degustándose con los dulces jugos de ella. Hinata no dejaba de secretar fluidos vaginales, los cuales eran saboreados por el rubio.

—¡Ahh! Ahh… ahh… —El pecho de la Hyûga subía y bajaba agitadamente. Los gemidos se habían tornado incontrolables. Aquel momento fue memorable para ambos, principalmente para Hinata, ya que era la primera vez que se entregaba a un chico, y ese chico la estaba tratando con suma delicadeza. Todo era perfecto.

El rubio metía y sacaba su lengua de la intimidad de Hinata, mezclando su saliva con los jugos, y penetrándola al mismo tiempo con dos de sus dedos.

—¡M-Menma-kun! —El cuerpo de Hinata fue cubierto por un aperlado tono brillante, debido a la transpiración que empezaba a emerger de sus poros. Su tono de voz era suplicante y sensual—. M-mi cuerpo quiere más… n-no logro controlarlo…

El rubio alzó su mirada hacia la sonrojada Hinata, captando su mensaje al instante. Se separó de aquella deliciosa zona, volviendo hacia los senos y después terminando en la boca de ella. La Hyûga pudo sentir el sabor de sus propios fluidos, pero en ese momento no le importó ese detalle, de hecho eso la excitó aún más.

Menma gimió en la boca de Hinata al sentir la mano de ella acariciando su pantalón. La verdad él también necesitaba sentirla de una vez por todas, de lo contrario enloquecería. Por lo que bajó la cremallera de su pantalón y lo retiró junto a su ropa interior, dejando ver su miembro erecto. Se posicionó entre las piernas de la pelinegra y luego volvió a su rostro, repartiendo tiernos besos por sus mejillas y su boca.

—¡Ahh~! —Hinata gimió fuertemente al sentir la cabecita del pene de Menma rozando su intimidad. Él no perdió detalle alguno de los gestos que ella colocaba, absolutamente todos eran un poema. Tenerla debajo de él, gimiendo de esa manera le excitaba demasiado. Ahora reparaba en que estaban haciendo el amor en el cuarto de la Hyûga, y en cualquier momento podía llegar alguien y atraparlos in fraganti. Y si ese alguien llegara a ser Hiashi.

Estaría bien muerto.

—¡Ahhh! —gimió la chica más fuerte. El Uzumaki se abrió paso al interior de Hinata con algo de dificultad. La intimidad de ella era muy angosta. Debió ejercer algo de fuerza para introducir una pequeña parte de su miembro— M-Menma-kun… ¡No!

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó preocupado.

—M-me duele —Hinata serró los ojos mientras apretaba fuertemente las sabanas. Menma la besó para tratar de calmarla. La verdad estaba siendo dificultoso entrar en ella.

—Relájate, linda —le susurró al oído, cariñosamente—. Así me harás el trabajo más fácil.

La pelinegra asintió entre gemidos, besando nuevamente la boca de su chico, aferrándose de su espalda. Rasguñándolo.

—N-no… d-detente —gimió Hinata, mientras sus ojos empezaban a llenarse de lágrimas—. En s-serio me duele… me duele mucho.

—Aguanta sólo un poco ¿sí? —Menma estaba a punto de introducir su miembro por completo. Podía sentir como poco a poco rompía esa barrera que determinaba la virginidad de la Hyûga. Finalmente empujó con un poco de fuerza, superando así la parte más difícil.

—¡Oh~! ¡Ahh~! ¡M-Menma-kun~! —gimió más de placer que de dolor. Menma dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro al oírla, colocó sus hombros a cada lado del cuerpo de Hinata, teniendo una vista perfecta de sus facciones, y donde podía penetrarla de una manera cómoda.

Empezó las primeras embestidas, y Hinata no se preocupaba en ocultar el placer que estaba sintiendo. Sus gemidos eran tan agudos y audibles que ambos pudieron jurar que se escuchaban por todo el Sôke. Intentaron besarse, para ver si así podían callar sus gemidos, pero eso no funcionó completamente cuando de pronto el Uzumaki dio una gran estocada.

—¡Kyaaahh~! —Hinata echó su cabeza hacia atrás después de aquel gemido que bien pudo haberse considerado un grito.

—Lo siento —Menma desaceleró sus embestidas—. ¿Voy muy deprisa?

—A-amor… vas perfecto. —gimió ella. Menma asintió y se separó de su rostro para luego tomar sus caderas y permitir un tacto más profundo. Metió y sacó su miembro de aquella estrecha cavidad rápida y placenteramente.

—¿Qué tal si gimes mi nombre… nuevamente?

—Ahhm Menma-kun… —gimió Hinata, abriendo sus ojos brillosos para mirarlo fijamente—. ¿T-te gusta cómo suena?

—Oh si, hermosa. —Menma se acercó a ella para besarla. Hinata lo abrazó por su cuello y enredó sus piernas con sus caderas. El rubio ya podía percibir la cúspide de su placer acercarse. Estaba a punto de terminar. Se sentía en el límite. ¡Estaba en el jodido olimpo! Hinata definitivamente lo volvía loco.

—H-Hinata-chan… —le gimió el chico al oído. La chica sólo gemía más y más sensualmente. Ella también estaba a punto de llegar a su límite. Sus paredes internas empezaron a aprisionar el miembro de Menma, logrando que éste terminara el orgasmo en su interior. Hinata pudo sentir como aquella semilla llenaba su interior y se escurría hacia el exterior, brotando por sus piernas.

—¡Ahh~! ¡Ahhh~! —La Hyûga también llegó a su orgasmo, segundos después que el Uzumaki—. ¡E-es maravilloso! —exclamó sintiendo un delicioso cosquilleo en cada centímetro de su cuerpo.

Ambos se separaron lentamente. Sus respiraciones vacilaban, y sus cuerpos estaban húmedos, a causa de la transpiración. Menma se sentó a orillas de la cama, dándose cuenta en ese momento que se le había olvidado quitarse la camisa.

—Ah… Hinata-chan, te amo. —comunicó el rubio echando su cuerpo hacia atrás, recostando su cabeza del vientre desnudo de Hinata.

—Y yo a ti, Menma-kun.

Entre las respiraciones jadeantes, ambos ninjas pudieron oír unos pasos que se alejaban de la puerta.

—M-Menma-kun… —aludió Hinata.

—¿Hum?

—Crees que… —empezó a jugar con sus dedos—, ¿N-nos pudieron haber e-escuchado?

Menma sólo se encogió de hombros y luego encaró a Hinata, besándole la frente.

—No me importa si nos oyeron —Menma sonrió—, a estas alturas ya no me importa si nos pudieron haber escuchado. ¿Acaso no valió la pena?

Un nuevo sonrojó coloreó las mejillas de Hinata.

—V-valió la pena —susurró sonriendo. Ambos se volvieron a besar.

—Estamos sudados, pero por suerte tu habitación tiene baño. ¿Qué tal si nos bañamos juntos?

Luego de una agradable lucha junto a Hinata, Menma regresó a su casa sin que sus padres notaran su escapada nocturna. Obviamente un ninja siempre lo mantuvo en la mira, pero quien era dicho ninja para impedir 'el deseo juvenil alimentado por las hormonas'…

.

* * *

Día actual, en el estadio de Konoha.

El sonido de los kunai y shuriken clavándose en los arboles resonaba a cada segundo, tras el silbido del viento suave que soplaba en el campo de entrenamiento. Apenas estaba empezando el día y ya sentía que sus piernas decaerían. Inaceptable. El adiestramiento de la Mitarashi era sencillo, sólo tenía que hacerle un rasguño, si lo lograba, pasaría a la siguiente fase. Pero desde el principio del entrenamiento jamás había podido siquiera tocarle el cabello. ¿Cuándo llegaría la hora de convertirse en alguien verdaderamente bueno?Esa pregunta estaba empezando a rondarle mucho en la cabeza últimamente.

—¡Katon: Ryuka no Jutsu! (Elem fuego: corriente de fuego) —Menma hizo los sellos correspondientes para dicha técnica, mientras Anko observaba a su pupilo realizarla, esperando pacientemente una poderosa ráfaga de fuego. Pero humo fue lo único que salió de las manos de Menma.

—¿Qué demonios fue eso? —preguntó Anko con tono enojado, dirigiéndose hacia su pupilo.

—Estoy cansado, Anko-sensei —excusó Menma, arrodillándose en el suelo. Aquella aptitud tan holgazana enojó a la pelivioleta de tal modo que no pudo contener su ira sólo con apretar sus puños, ypateó a Menma fuertemente, tumbándolo al suelo.

—¡Eres un bueno para nada!

—S-sensei —susurró Menma, apesadumbrado—. Eso dolió.

Anko bufó molesta y luego se cruzó de brazos dándole la espalda a su alumno.

—Párate del suelo, pedazo de jolín —ordenó.

—¡Hai! —Menma se levantó del césped y sacudió su ropa.

—A esta fase del entrenamiento le llamo "Decisiones" —habló Anko, ahora mirando hacia el rubio mientras lo señalaba con su dedo—. La vida de un ninja gira en torno a todas las decisiones que decidas tomar, es decir, que tu futuro como ninja depende ampliamente de "tus decisiones".

Menma asintió.

—No es fácil tomar la decisión correcta —Anko continuó su explicación—, yo más que nadie lo sé porque llevo toda mi vida en el mundo ninja, sin embargo existen elementos fundamentales que se requieren para la toma de una importante decisión. —La Jônin miró expectante a su alumno, esperando una respuesta por parte de él.

—Etto… ¿Coraje? —Vaciló el Uzumaki—. ¿Seguridad?

—Me lo estás preguntando o me lo estás diciendo —Anko lo miró con el ceño fruncido, intimidando así al pobre Menma—. No pongas esa cara, cachorro, tus respuestas fueron correctas —Anko sonrió cariñosamente, y luego se acercó a su pupilo—. Se necesita coraje para tomar una decisión, la vida puede resultar maravillosa si no se le tiene miedo.

Al escuchar aquello Menma recordó la primera parte de los exámenes Chûnin, donde había tenido que hacer uso de todo su coraje para tomar la decisión de atenerse a la "tortura" que le impondrían, dejando su miedo a un lado. Al ya haber superado esa experiencia, él pudo entender con claridad las palabras que su sensei quería transmitirle.

—Y lo principal, —Anko hizo énfasis en su voz, logrando que Menma pusiera atención en ella—, para tomar una decisión se necesita seguridad, mucha seguridad —indicó seriamente—. O bien ni siquiera lo intentes, o bien lánzate hacerlo. Recuerda que, quizás en un futuro, tu familia, tu equipo o incluso la aldea entera puede depender de las decisiones que tomes.

—¡Hai!—Menma asintió.

—Escucha atentamente, cachorro —Anko se acercó un poco más a su alumno—. Si los demás se detienen, tú sigue corriendo. Si los demás duermen, tú mantente despierto. Tu voluntad es como el hierro, nunca permitas que otras personas la forjen.

Menma parpadeó varias veces antes de procesar aquella información, y luego asintió dibujando en su rostro una sonrisa. _"Tu voluntad es como el hierro, nunca dejes que otras personas la forjen"._

—_¿Escuchaste eso Kura-chan? _—pensó Menma con tono sarcástico—. _Nunca dejaré que tú forjes mi voluntad, jaja. _—El rubio rió en su mente.

**—Ch —**Kuratsuki emitió un bufido de molestia ante el comentario de su Jinchûriki**—._Cuando salga de esta jaula a la primera que voy a matar será a esa Mitarashi Anko._**—pensó la Kitsune.

* * *

Mientras tanto en la Aldea de la Hortaliza, residencia de Zabuza Momochi…

—¡Entréneme, se lo ruego! —repitió el rubio, inclinando levemente la cabeza al frente de Zabuza. El hombre carpintero alzó una ceja y luego hecho una gran carcajada. Naruto alzó la cabeza lentamente, confundido.

—Déjate de tonterías niño. —le dijo Zabuza y luego le dio la espalda al rubio para seguir trabajando con su madera.

—Naruto-kun —llamó Haku sutilmente sorprendida—, ¿En serio quieres que mi padre te entrene?

—¡No estoy jugando! —Exclamó Naruto—, ¡le ruego que me entrene, por favor!

—Que te hace pensar que entrenaré a un molesto mocoso como tú. —Zabuza se volteó para verlo nuevamente. Ese hombre tenía una mirada demoniaca. Naruto tragó en seco al verlo y procuró pensar en una respuesta astuta. Demonios, las respuestas astutas no eran su fuerte.

—Seré un muy buen alumno —respondió el rubioindeciso—. Aprenderé rápidamente todo lo que usted me enseñe —siguió hablando, pero Zabuza no dejaba de mirarlo de manera "demoniaca" —¡Le llamaré "sama"!

—Mi respuesta es no —espetó el hombre con enojo, dándole nuevamente la espalda al rubio—. Ahoralárgate de aquí, tengo trabajo que hacer.

—Puedo conseguir la manera de sacar a su pueblo de la miseria —soltó Naruto vacilante—. Si aceptas entrenarme puedo salvar sus cosechas, de esa forma ésta aldea volverá a ser productiva. — Por Kami, ¿En qué líos se estaba metiendo?

—¿Enserio? —Zabuza lo miró irónicamente— ¿Y qué harás para salvar las cosechas?

—B-bueno, yo… —Naruto titubeó por un momento—. Y-yo… conozco a un clan en Konoha que tiene conocimientos sobre botánica, ellos son un poco molestos pero pueden ayudar a salvar sus sembradíos si yo se lo pido.

Naruto colocó sus esperanzas en aquella farsa mientras esperaba atento la refutación de Zabuza.

—Hum, mi respuesta sigue siendo que no. —concretó cruelmente.

—¡Padre! —IntervinoHaku—. La propuesta de Naruto-kun es muy buena, ¿Por qué no te conviertes en su sensei? Sólo me has entrenado a mí, ¿Qué vas a perder con entrenarlo a él?

—Simplemente no me da la gana de entrenarlo, y no es no.

—No me rendiré tan fácil —Naruto sonrió ampliamente—, nunca me doy por vencido Zabuza-san, le rogaré hasta que acepte ser mi é sus cosechas, se lo prometo.—dijo alzando su dedo pulgar.

—Has lo que quieras. —soltóZabuza continuando con su labor, ignorando completamente la solemne promesa del rubio.

—Vendré desde Konoha todos los días a pedirle que me entrene —añadió Naruto de mala gana— Ahora tengo que irme, pero mañana vendré y salvaré sus cosechas.

El rubio salió de aquella habitación con rapidez, apretando sus puños. Le sorprendía lo malhumorado y terco que podía ser aquel hombre. ¿Por qué simplemente no lo entrenaba? Sus técnicas de naturaleza Suiton era geniales. Una persona con ese potencial incluso debería estar ejerciendo trabajos más dignos que la carpintería.

—Naruto-kun —aludió Haku, apenada—, me disculpo por la aptitud de mi padre, no creo que él acepte entrenarte.

—No te preocupes Haku-chan —Naruto se acercó a la morena y la abrazó por la cintura—, yo salvaré las cosechas de esta aldea y haré cambiar de parecer a tu padre. —le susurró al oído, sonrojándola por la cercanía.

—H-hai… —asintió nerviosa.

—Bueno —Naruto se separó de ella y se alejó caminando— Mañana vendré, cuídate Haku-chan— se despidió.

.

* * *

En una de las calles de Konoha…

Tres chicos muy peculiares caminaban calmadamente entre los en específico resaltaban mucho debido a sus extrañas vestimentas y que los tres llevaban un gran objeto colgando en sus espaldas. Uno llevaba una gran calabaza. Otro llevaba algo envuelto en un vendaje. Y la otra llevaba un gran abanico.

Debían ser turistas.

—¿Quiénes son? —preguntó una chica blonda al otro lado de la calle, mientras los miraba entrar a una tienda de dangos.

—Dicen que son los hijos del Kazekage —respondió otra chica castaña que estaba a su lado—. Y el pelirrojo es conocido como "El Demonio Gaara" —señaló.

—¿En serio? ¡Me da escalofríos! —la rubia se abrazó a sí misma.

—No lo he visto pelear pero he escuchado que es uno de los ninjas más fuertes de Suna —informó la castaña con cierto interés—. Dicen que tiene un demonio alojado en el interior de su cuerpo.

—Pero que tonterías —la blonda se cruzó de brazos—, ¿cómo una persona puede alojar a un demonio en su interior? —preguntó con sarcasmo. Si ella supiera que su pregunta tenía más de una respuesta.

—He escuchado también —añadió la castaña—, que cuando él y el hijo del Yondaime-sama se encuentran, ocurren cosas horribles. —la castaña dijo aquello como si se tratara de alguna leyenda urbana. Exactamente cuando los famosos hijos del Kazekage salían de la tienda de dangos. Pero al parecer el castaño se había quedado adentro de la tienda ya que sólo habían salido la chica y el pelirrojo.

—¿En serio? —La blonda alzó una ceja, en señal de vacilación. —Cosas horribles pasan cuando… ¿el hijo del Kazekage y el hijo del Hokage se encuentran?

Repentinamente una poderosa ráfaga de viento tumbó los utensilios de varias tiendas que permanecían abiertas. El viento fue tan poderoso, que todos los que pasaban por allí quedaron asombrados y voltearon a ver a su causante.

—¡GAA-RA! —Exclamó Naruto endemoniadamente—. ¿YA TE CURASTE DE LA PATEADA DE TRASERO QUE TE DIO MI HERMANO? Y ¡¿QUÉ HACES TODAVÍA EN MI ALDEA?!¡MIERDA PUTREFACTA! —el rubio se veía muy enojado.

Gaara volteó lentamente, sabiendo de antemano el dueño de aquella voz. Naruto lo miraba de manera desafiante a unos metros de distancia, incluso desde allí podía sentirse la tensión en el ambiente. Para Naruto eso era el colmo. En esos últimos días no había tenido ni una pizca de suerte, y ahora cuando volvía a su aldea se encontraba con aquel ser odiado: Gaara.

El rubio frunció el ceño y sacó un kunai. Acabaría con él en ese mismo instante.

—Ven a mí para patearte el culo—susurró Gaara, haciendo que la arena saliera de su calabaza, formando unas lanzas a su alrededor—. ¡NA-RU-TO! —exclamó Gaara con odio.

Naruto le lanzó el kunai al pelirrojo ya sabiendo que dicha arma iba a impactar contra su condenada protección de arena. El rubio sacó un pergamino de su bolso y lo abrió rápidamente, dio un ágil salto e invocó un gran número de armas, las cuales mandó hacia Gaara. A su vez, el pelirrojo dirigió sus lanzas de arena hacia Naruto. A pesar de las velocidades con las que viajaban aquellas armas, los dos Jinchûrikis pudieron esquivarlas, logrando así que las lanzas, kunai y shuriken destruyeran todo a su alrededor.

¡La leyenda urbana era cierta!

Naruto gruñó enojado al ver que su súper ataque no había causado efecto. Se clonó así mismo y preparó su próximo ataque.

—¡Rasengan! —exclamó el rubio corriendo hacia Gaara. Pero algo lo detuvo repentinamente.

—¡Detente Naruto-kun! —exclamó la castaña interponiéndose ente los "némesis".

—¿Temari-chan? —Señaló Naruto incrédulamente— ¿Por qué te interpones? Voy a matarlo.

—No puedes matarlo Naruto-kun, él es mi hermano —dijo Temari sonriendo—. Además, escuché que andabas desaparecido.

—¿Enserio? —indagó Naruto deshaciendo su jutsu. ¿Decían que andaba desaparecido? Eso no era de extrañarse, de seguro sus padres habían armado todo un escándalo por el simple hecho de no haber dormido la noche anterior en casa.

—Me hubiese gustado que fuese así —susurró Gaara cruzándose de brazos.

—Maldito —gruñó Naruto—. ¿Qué hacen aun aquí en Konoha?

—No podemos regresar a Suna —informó Temari—, aún no han terminado los exámenes Chûnin.

—Temari, vámonos. —interrumpió Gaara marchándose del lugar de los hechos. O como lo diría Naruto, "huyendo como un perfecto cobarde".

—Oh, ¡Espérame Gaara! —le exclamó Temari a su hermano y luego se acercó al rubio—. Naruto-kun, que tal si nos vemos dentro de una semana ¿Eh? —le susurró Temari al oído.

Naruto abrió sus ojos sorprendido al captar la cercanía y el insinuativo tono en voz de la catira.

—C-claro. —asintió Naruto sintiéndose extrañamente nervioso.

—Bueno —Temari se separó y le giñó el ojo mientras se marchaba—, entonces nos vemos. —se despidió.

—Oh, vale, ¡Cuídate, Temari-chan!

.

.

.

Lo primero que pensaba hacer al llegar a Konoha era dirigirse a la Torre del Hokage, pero su estómago no dejaba de recordarle el hambre que tenía. Aún no había desayunado. Así que el Uzumaki se dirigió a Ichiraku para comerse unos cuantos platos de ramen, y luego, finalmente se dignó a dirigirse al sitió inicial.

Naruto entró sigilosamente al despacho de su padre.

—¡Naruto! —Minato se levantó de su asiento al ver a su hijo extraviado—. ¡Me tenías preocupado! ¡¿Dónde estabas?!¡¿Qué te hicieron?!¡¿Quién lo hizo?! ¡Lo mataré! ¡¿Quién lo hizo?! ¡Respóndeme!

—Detente papá, —Naruto giró sus ojos fastidiado, y se acercó al escritorio de su padre—, hice a un amigo de una pequeña aldea a unos kilómetros de aquí, estábamos hablando y el cielo oscureció así que pasé allí la noche. —explicó.

Sus padres debían ser los seres más sobreprotectores del planeta.

—Pues casi nos matas de un susto a tu madre y a mí, no vuelvas a hacernos esto —ordenó el Yondaime con cierto enfado—. La próxima vez nos avisas.

—Está bien papá, lo lamento…Pero —Naruto señaló a Minato acusadoramente—, ahora tú dime una cosa, ¿Por qué aceptaste que Kakashi-sensei entrenará solamente al débil-idiota?

—¿A Sasuke-kun?

—¡Sí! ¿Por qué?

—Etto… veras —Minato volvió a su silla y se encogió de hombros—, lo acepté para ser yo quien te entrenara.

—Pero yo quería que Kakashi-sensei me entrenara.

—Antes te ponía feliz la idea de entrenar junto a tu padre. —comentó Minato evadiendo la mirada de su hijo, tratando de no sonar tan afectado.

—Si…

—Naruto —el Yondaime miró al aludido— estuviste genial en las preliminares del examen Chûnin, principalmente cuando usaste el rasengan.

—¿Eso crees?

—Sí —asintió sonriendo—. Cuando yo diseñé ese jutsu no pensé que realmente sería efectivo, pero ahora he podido perfeccionarlo y crear muchas variaciones del rasengan. Creo que ya es hora de enseñártelas.

—¿Variaciones del rasengan? —Naruto lo miró con ingenuidad— ¿Algo así como tu Raikiri-rasengan?

—Eh… sí —Minato rascó su nuca—, es algo así pero yo no me refería a ese en específico, el Raikiri-rasengan es un jutsu de alto rango extremadamente peligroso incluso para el usuario. Pero hay otros tipos de rasengan que me gustaría enseñarte.

—Oh, ¿Enserio? —indagó el Uzumaki emocionado. Minato asintió— ¡Genial! ¡Entonces tendré dos sensei! —exclamó con alegría.

—Así es Naru… ¿Eh? —Minato lo miró confundido— ¿Cómo que dos sensei?

—¡Pues muy pronto una persona muy poderosa me enseñará jutsusSuiton y ahora tú me vas a enseñar a hacerun nuevo rasengan! —explicó el rubio saltando de alegría—¡Genial!

—E-espera ¡Espera Naruto! —Minato se levantó de su escritorio pero en ese instante ya su hijo había dejado la habitación. Tras el portazo, el Yondaime volvió a su asiento, confundido—_¿A qué se refería con eso del Suiton?_—pensó.

.

.

.

Naruto se dirigió hacia su casa. Abrió la puerta con sigilo, cruzando los dedos, rogando que su madre no se encontrase presente. No se quería ni imaginar el sermón de su madre por no haber dormido esa noche en casa sin permiso.

Caminó hasta la cocina y se dirigió hacia las escaleras para subir hacia su habitación y ducharse. Entonces, vio a su madre sentada en el suelo, en todo el centro de la cocina, meditando.

—Mamá… —susurró desde la puerta.

—¡Naruto-chan! ¡Mi pequeño bebé! —Kushina se levantó del suelo y de un solo salto llegó hasta Naruto y lo abrazó como si no lo hubiese visto en años. Los senosde su madre le estaban impidiendo la respiración al repentinamente Kushina lo apartó de sucuerpo y le dio un golpe a puño cerrado en toda la mejilla, tumbándolo al suelo—. ¡¿Se puede saber dónde carajo estabas?! ¡Me tenías muy preocupada! —gritó enojada.

—Auch… —Naruto se levantó del suelo, adolorido—. Es una larga historia mamá.

—¿Tienes hambre? —preguntó con brazos cruzados, ahora fingiendo estar enojada. Definitivamente Kushina era todo un caso.

—No, ya comí ramen.

—Oh, qué bueno que ya comiste —la pelirroja estiró su cuerpo—. ¿Entonces no te gustaría darte una ducha conmigo? —preguntó cariñosamente.

Naruto dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro y asintió gustosamente. Hasta que proceso de mejor manera aquella pregunta.

—Una ducha… ¿C-contigo?

—¡Sí! Tenemos mucho tiempo si hacerlo, y de una vez puedes contarme lo que te sucedió—Kushina lo jaló por el brazo hasta las escaleras—. ¡Vamos! —exclamó ansiosa. Naruto no tuvo más opción que acceder a la petición de su madre. Después de todo, un baño con ella no podría ser tan malo.

.

.

.

—¡Ah~! El agua está deliciosa —Kushina introdujo su HERMOSO cuerpo desnudo en el jacuzzi con agua caliente. El vapor empañaba los espejos del baño y causaba un ambiente relajante. Naruto estaba al frente de su madre, detallándola minuciosamente. Los senos desnudos de la pelirroja flotaban en el agua mientras que uno de sus pies rozaba su entrepierna. El rubio estaba sumamente sonrojado por aquella situación. Claro que el color de sus mejillas se disimulaba con el vapor de la tina. ¿Pero qué estaba pasando con él? ¿Por qué se ponía así con su madre?

—_Hace un año yo era un niño inocente y no me fijaba en estas cosas, pero ahora me doy cuenta de la mamá tan linda que tengo _—el rubio la miró fijamente—._ Quisiera tocarla pero… ¡Pero que estoy diciendo!_—sacudió su cabeza para alejar sus pensamientos.

—Naruto, cuéntame… —la voz de Kushina lo alertó.

—P-pues —Naruto empezó a hablar—, averigüé que soy de afinidad Suiton.

—Vaya, que bien que no eres como tu madre —rió divertida—. Nunca fui buena con el ninjutsu, aunque ya veo que tú serás muy poderoso como tu padre. Las chicas te amarán…

—H-hai… —Naruto desvió su mirada, más sonrojado. Para Kushina esa fue la imagen más tierna del mundo—. Pues, luego estaba en el bosque y conseguí a alguien que puede enseñarme jutsusSuiton muy poderosos. Se llama Zabuza.

—¿De veras? Eso es genial. —Kushina alzó sus brazos y los usó de almohada para su cabeza, acción que resaltó su anatomía. Al chico se le estaba haciendo difícil concentrarse en la conversación con esa vista de su madre.

—Pero creo que no me será fácil que él acceda a entrenarme, así que le hice una promesa.

—¿Y puedo saber cuál es?

—Ellos viven en una aldea deteriorada que solía ser prospera, hasta que un extraño hongo empezó a destruir sus cosechas y la economía disminuyó, conllevando a la miseria del lugar —explicó Naruto—. Entonces yo le prometí a Zabuza-san que salvaría sus cosechas si a cambio me entrenaba.

—¿Aceptó?

—No —Naruto sonrió—. Pero de igual forma haré que esas cosechas vuelvan a ser productivas para que la villa renazca.

Kushina emitió una risa tierna al escuchar a su hijo. Esa forma involuntaria por hacer los actos, sin esperar nada a cambio, le recordaba la actitud de Minato en sus faces juveniles. Quizás, si Naruto decidiera postularse para Hokage, probablemente sería uno de los mejores. La pelirroja rió nuevamente por sus pensamientos, mientras se colocaba atrás de su hijo.

Naruto tragó en seco cuando su madre se posicionó a sus espaldas.

—Eres un buen chico, Naruto—dijo orgullosa—, pero ¿Cómo harás para salvar esa cosecha?

—Pues no tengo ni idea —Naruto se encogió de hombros—._Y ahora menos puedo pensar si te pones en esta posición._ —pensó.

—Entonces se te tiene que ocurrir algo rápido. —Naruto asintió. Kushina empezó a hacerle un relajante masaje. Ella percibió que él estaba muy tenso, pero no tenía ni idea de que aquella tención la causaba la cercanía de su propio pecho desnudo a la espalda de él.

—_Kami-sama_—Naruto se mordió el labio inferior al sentir las manos tibias y suaves de su madre—,_ yo sé que ponerme caliente por ella es un pecado, pero es inevitable, me estoy dando cuenta de que Kushina es muy sexy. ¡NO! ¡NO! ¡Kushina no! mamá, ella es mi mamá no Kushina… _

—Parece que mi niño se está poniendo fuerte. —susurró ahora tocando los brazos del rubio, suave y lentamente.

_—Maldición, si sigue acariciándome así y susurrándome esas cosas al oído, me voy a…_

—¿Qué sucede? Naruto —le habló al oído. Por un momento Naruto se dejó hipnotizar por aquella suave voz. Serró sus ojos y echó su cuerpo hacia atrás mientras acariciaba las piernas de su madre y captaba el aroma de su clavícula.

—No había percatado… lo suave que es tu piel… y lo bien que huele —susurró Naruto, y al mismo tiempo se dio cuenta de su error—_¡M-maldición! ¡Lo dije a voz alta!_

—Gracias, eres muy adorable al decir esas cosas —Kushina sonrió—¿Ya pensaste en algo?

—_Sí, estoy pensando en muchas cosas…_ —se dijo el rubio perversamente.

—Voy a interpretar tu silencio como un 'no', así que te ayudaré. Puedes pedirle ayuda a alguien del clan Yamanaka, ellos saben mucho sobre flores, supongo que también sabrán sobre sembradíos. —explicó la pelirroja.

Naruto abrió sus ojos al escuchar aquello. ¡Ese plan era sencillamente perfecto! ¡Kushina era un genio!

—¡Eso es mamá! ¡Gracias! —exclamó emocionado.

Se separó rápidamente de su madre y se dispuso a salir de la tina. Ahora tenía muchas cosas que hacer y gente a quien convencer.

* * *

Floristería Yamanaka…

Ino era una chica extremadamente hermosa, radiante, carismática, y su sex-appeal encantaba a todos los chicos de Konoha. En especial a un Uzumaki en específico. ¿Qué tenía esa chica que le llamaba tanto la atención? ¿Era su cabello rubio? ¿Sus ojos? ¿Su tono de voz?

—Que tal preciosa. —Naruto trató de ser lo más caballeroso posible. Incluso alzó su ceja, buscando parecer más atractivo para ella. No tenía un cuerpo tan desarrollado como el de una mujer, sin embargo Ino era muy sexy. ¿Eran sus labios?

—Se te agradece que no me vuelvas a decir preciosa, —advirtió la rubia con molestia—, si no vas a comprar flores, es mejor que te largues, estás estorbando ahí parado. —le hizo una seña de "fuera" con la mano.

A Ino no le caía bien Naruto. Pero él no se daría por vencido tan fácilmente. Tirar la toalla no estaba en sus planes.

—Ino-chan no te enojes conmigo —Naruto sonrió—, eres muy linda para estar enojada, aunque tu rostro es hermoso sea como sea.

—¿Qué quieres? —preguntó tajante.

—Un favor.

—¿De qué se trata?

—Que me acompañes a un lugar para que verifiques algo. —Naruto fue directamente al punto.

—¿A cambio de qué?

—Etto… —No había pensado en eso, sin embargo, se le vino a la cabeza una idea. Vaya, sus neuronas estaban trabajando velozmente ese día—. Puedo arreglar una cita entre Sasuke y tú.

—¡Trato hecho! —Ino se levantó de la silla, acercándosele a Naruto con ojos brillosos—. Te acompañaré al lugar que sea por tener una cita con Sasuke-kun.

—_¿Cómo puede una chica tan bonita fijarse en ese patético debilucho?Eso es un total desperdicio _—el rubio asintió victorioso—.Gracias Ino-chan, entonces mañana temprano te esperaré aquí.

—Okey. —confirmó Ino sonriendo ilusionadamente.

A pesar de haber conseguido su objetivo, Naruto se sentía un poco enojado. Quizás era por el hecho de que una chica hermosa como Ino prefiriera al "débil-idiota" en vez de él. Era extraño que alguien pudiera fijarse en un idiota como Sasuke. Incluso aun dudaba de la sanidad mental de las chicas que en la academia estaban locamente babeadas por el Uchiha. ¿Qué le veían?

Aunque quizás él también estaba actuando egoístamente. Naruto ya tenía a muchas chicas loquitas por él, también debía dejarle algunas a la población masculina de Konoha. No todas serían suyas.

Naruto rió espontáneamente a causas de sus pensamientos, y siguió caminando con rumbo a su hogar. Descansaría un rato en su cama.

* * *

En el patio de la mansión Hyûga…

—Gracias por dejarnos entrenar en tu casa, Hanabi.

Apenas estaba comenzando el día para las chicas del equipo 16. A pesar de que Hanabi se había rendido en los exámenes Chûnin, aún seguía practicando con sus otras dos compañeras, las cuales habían logrado aprobar dicho examen. No se iba permitir sentirse deprimida por su derrota, sabiendo que todo ocurría por una enseñanza. Quizás las cosas surtirían mejor la próxima vez.

Hanabi aún estaba un poco adolorida debido a los golpes que Neji había repartido por todo su cuerpo, su chakra todavía estaba inestable; por esa razón sólo Amaya y Moegi entrenaban. Ella las veía pelear desde una silla.

—Pero me vas a disculpar —comentó Amaya—. La forma en cómo te rendiste en los exámenes fue patética. — Y allí iba otra vez la Uchiha con el temita. Hanabi rodó sus ojos con fastidio.

—Parece que tú quedaste más traumada que yo por eso.—respondió la Hyûga.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—¿Cómo que por qué? —Preguntó sarcástica—. Yo acepté mi derrota en la arena de batalla, hace cinco días, en cambio tú no has parado de hablar de mi rendición en los exámenes Chûnin. Pareces tú la traumada.

Amaya se quedó quieta por un momento, pensando en las palabras de su amiga. ¡Ella tenía razón! En eso, Moegi aprovechó a patearla en el rostro. Su momentánea distracción le costó un moretón en la mejilla.

—¡M-maldición Moegi! —Se quejó—. ¿No viste que estaba en 'stop'?

—Oye, hay algo que me intrigó. —expresó Moegi acercándose a Hanabi.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Neji-san comentó durante la pelea que él hace tiempo te había hecho "algo muy malo", pero luego se disculpó porque Hiashi-san lo había "obligado a hacértelo" —La pelinaranja hizo énfasis en el tema—. ¿Qué cosa te hizo?

—No quiero hablar de eso ahora. —Hanabi desvió su mirada al suelo.

—Vamos Hanabi, somos tus amigas —Amaya también se acercó. La conversación se había tornado interesante—. Puedes decirnos cualquier cosa y nosotras lo mantendremos en secreto.

La castaña guardó silencio por un momento, dando a entender mudamente que no quería hablar sobre aquel delicado tema con nadie. Pero sus dos amigas seguían allí, taladrándola con la mirada. Joder que incomodas podía llegar a ser aquellas dos.

—Te "hizo suya" —indagó la pelinegra.

—¡C-c-c-claro que no! —Hanabi se sonrojó—. N-Neji-sama no hizo eso, Amaya tú siempre tan pervertida.

Moegi y Amaya empezaron a reírse debido a la reacción de la Hyûga. Verla sonrojada sin duda era una buena forma de comenzar el día.

Click.

Un leve sonido proveniente del árbol tupido ubicado al sur del extenso patio alertó a las tres chicas, las cuales voltearon rápidamente hacia el lugar. Hanabi activó el Byakugan de inmediato. Al captar la silueta de una persona, asintió hacia sus dos compañeras. Moegi arrojó rápidamente dos agujas hacia el desconocido mientras Amaya se dirigía al árbol con un kunai en la mano.

De repente, un hombre pelinegro apareció en el centro del patio. Aquel tenía un traje negro sin mangas, unos guantes azul oscuro y un chaleco del mismo color con el símbolo de los Uchiha en la espalda. Ese era el uniforme de La Policía Militar de Konoha, una organización encabezada solamente por miembros del clan Uchiha, cuyo objetivo principal era procurar el orden en el interior de Konoha. Al ver aquel uniforme, las chicas respiraron aliviadas. Por un momento pensaron que iban a ser secuestradas o algo por el estilo.

—Vaya —suspiró el hombre cansado, acercándose hacia las chicas—. A eso le llamo "tener buenos reflejos"

—¡Shisui-san! —Moegi lo saludó con una sonrisa—. Nos ha asustado.

Amaya y Hanabi asintieron.

—¡No puede ser! —Exclamó asombrado—, ustedes están mejor preparadas que yo en caso de un ataque sorpresa a la aldea. —rió.

—Papá —aludió Amaya acercándose al susodicho—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Perdona la interrupción pero necesito hablar algo urgente contigo —Shisui habló con seriedad—. ¿Me acompañarías…?

—Oh pues… —Hanabi sonrió amablemente—, no es necesario que se marchen. Moegi y yo entraremos al Bôke.

—Muchas gracias, chicas.

La pelinaranja y la castaña entraron a la mansión, dejando a los dos Uchiha solos en el patio. El semblante de Shisui se oscureció repentinamente, cosa que Amaya no pasó desapercibido. Casi nunca su padre la buscaba durante el entrenamiento para 'hablar', por lo que esa situación juzgaba ser importante.

—¿De que querías hablar conmigo? —preguntó la chica.

—Hace una semana, uno de nuestros informantes afuera de la aldea nos envió una carta, —Shisui empezó a hablar—. No sabíamos si lo escrito era cierto, así que ordenamos la rectificación, y al parecer la fuente de dicha información es cien por ciento confiable.

—¿Información? ¿Cuál información? —preguntó inquietada—. ¿Es una mala noticia? Dime algo papá, me estás preocupando.

—Asesinaron a Itachi-san, Itachi-san está muerto —Definitivamente Shisui no era bueno dando malas noticias. Aunque, en realidad nadie era bueno a la hora de informar esas cosas, la muerte de un amigo, así este se haya convertido en la peor escoria del mundo, siempre era dolorosa—. Encontraron su cuerpo sin vida hace dos semanas, en Kirigakure.

—I-Itachi-onii-san está… —Amaya tiritó sin poder evitar que sus ojos se humedecieran. Aquella noticia le había caído como un balde de agua fría.

Itachi Uchihaera conocido en su clan como el hombre más despiadado y deshonrado de todos los tiempos, aparte de Madara, obviamente. Se corría el rumor de que Itachi tenía a su disposición un poder inimaginable el cual había obtenido después de matar a su propio padre, y que entre sus malévolos planes estaba el destruir a Konoha para luego apoderarse de todo el País del Fuego. En conclusión, en el clan, y en toda Konoha, Itachi era considerado una amenaza, por lo que se tenía la orden de matarle al verle, sin embargo, los pocos allegados a Itachi defendían su bondades, tal el caso de su hermano menor. Incluso la meta de Sasuke era traer a Itachi de vuelta a Konoha y probar de alguna manera su inocencia. Pero Itachi ahora estaba muerto.

—Sasuke-nii-san tiene que saberlo. —susurró cabizbaja.

—Él partió ayer en la mañana con su sensei en un viaje de entrenamiento —informó Shisui—. Aunque quiera ocultarlo, puedo ver que Mikoto está muy dolida, y no creo que le diga algo a Sasuke al respecto.

—Yo puedo hablar con él, papá. Yo le diré la mala noticia cuando vuelva. —Amaya suspiró afligida ante sus propias palabras.

.

* * *

En la Mansión Uzumaki…

La tenue luna era la única fuente de luz que alumbraba el interior de la habitación, dándole un aspecto algo lúgubre. Las risas juguetonas de ciertos rubios revoloteaban por cada rincón de los silenciosos y oscuros pasillos de la mansión. El agradable sonido provenía del cuarto de Naruto, donde se encontraba el mismo junto a su hermano, conversando y riéndose de sus propias anécdotas diarias; desordenando la cama. Era raro que mantuvieran aquel ambiente sombrío, dado que Naruto era 'alérgico' a la noche. De haber sido por él, la habitación habría estado totalmente cuando él se encontraba junto a su hermano, de alguna manera olvidaba aquel bizarro miedo hacia la oscuridad.

—Fueses visto a mamá y a papá, estaban totalmente desesperados —Menma estaba narrando lo sucedido la noche anterior, con tono divertido—. Mamá por poco llama a la Policía Militar de Konoha.

—Que penoso —Naruto rio—. ¿Y tú no estabas preocupado?

—¡P-por supuesto!—Menma serró fuertemente los ojos mientras se balanceaba otra vez hacia su hermano, abrazándolo de manera asfixiante.

—Y-ya hermano —habló con dificultad—, no vayas a llorar eh.

—Pero Kura-chan podía sentir la otra mitad del Kyûbi —Menma se separó—, lo que significaba que aun estabas vivo. Eso me mantenía tranquilo.

—Entiendo —asintió—. Hablas mucho con ella ¿No es así?

—Así es, por desgracia. —dijo entre triste y enojado.

Naruto miró con curiosidad la aptitud de Menma al hablar sobre aquel indeseado huésped en su interior. Recordó la vez en que él mismo conoció al supuesto demonio hace ocho meses, al principio la había llegado a confundir con una majestuosa diosa. Aun le costaba creer que aquella hermosa mujer fuera malvada. Nada en su rostro lo indicaba. Sus lágrimas cristalinas no parecían mentir y sus palabras sonaban verdaderas. Naruto apenas podía recordar el rostro del Kyûbi, sin embargo sabía que era la mujer más bella que había conocido. De hecho, recordaba muy bien su nombre.

—Es extraño, pero… —El de ojos azules se mantuvo pensativo por nos segundos, en los cuales Menma lo miraba expectante. Al cabo de un corto periodo de tiempo Naruto le devolvió la mirada y sonrió—. No, olvídalo.

—Dime, dime… ¿Que ibas a decirme?

—Que… —Naruto fingió bostezar—, ya tengo sueño.

Esa era una forma muy elegante de decir "ya es hora de que te largues de mi cuarto". Menma captó la indirecta inmediatamente. Sonrió mientras se levantaba de la cama.

—Claro, mañana tengo que madrugar para entrenar con Anko-sensei. —se dirigió hacia la puerta.

—Vaya te envidio —habló Naruto tendido en su cama, mirando el techo—, quisiera que Tetuda-sensei me entrenara a mi también.

—Hasta luego. —Menma trancó la puerta. Luego se escucharon sus pasos dirigirse hacia su habitación.

Naruto respiró aliviado. Ahora que ya no estaba su hermano podía pensar apropiadamente. Era irónico que él quisiera volver a ver al Kyûbi en su interior mientras Menma aborrecía verlo a diario. Aunque sea escuchar su voz sería suficiente para Naruto. No podía siquiera intentar odiarla, aun sabiendo qué se trataba del Kyûbi. ¿Por qué Menma si podía verla cuando quisiera pero Naruto no podía?

El rubio miró despistado hacia espejo de su cuarto cuando una chica pálida, con cabello negro-largo-liso, y ojos negros se reflejó en él desde la ventana. A Naruto casi le da un infarto.

—¿Naruto-kun? —La chica bajó de la ventana y caminó hacia la cama. Se trataba de Amaya.

—Amaya-chan, me asustaste —Naruto respiró aliviado al saber la identidad de la chica—. Pensé que eras un Yôkai (Espíritu o fantasma).

—¿Tan fea soy?

—N-no quise decir eso —se apresuró a decir—, es que mi mamá me contaba muchas historias sobre la Yuki-Onna y eso me traumó sin darme cuenta.

—Oh… creo que también he escuchado sobre eseYôkai —Amaya se sentó en la cama, al lado del rubio—. Yuki-Onna, la hermosa mujer de las nieves.

—¿A qué se debe tan agradable sorpresa?

—Últimamente me he sentido muy sola Naruto-kun —se acercó hacia él—, ¿Te molesta que esté aquí?

—Sabes que tú no me molestas. —Naruto le extendió la mano, invitándola a la cama. Amaya accedió indecisa posicionándose encima del rubio.

Naruto se acercó a su rostro pero ella lo evadió. Ella no quería besarlo. Las manos tibias acariciándolo debajo de la camisa lo desviaron de su confusión. Amaya empezó a lamerle el cuello, dejando un camino de saliva por donde transitaba la lengua. Después de una orden muda, Naruto alzó los brazos facilitándole el trabajo a la pelinegra, quien lo despojó de su camisa rápidamente. Se dio cuenta de la situación en la que estaba cuando Amaya empezó a chuparle una de sus tetillas. Otra vez perdía el control de la situación.

Con un rápido movimiento, Naruto cambió sus lugares ahora posicionándose encima de la pelinegra. Su cabello azabache se desplegó por todo el colchón y sus ojos brillantes lo miraron fijamente. Naruto intentó nuevamente besarla pero ella volvió a impedírselo, doblando su cara hacia un costado.

Bajó su mano por el vientre plano hasta introducirla en sus pantalones. Vio como ella se removía incomoda mientras que él acariciaba su vagina por encima de sus bragas, parecía no estar disfrutando. Naruto trató una vez más de basarla, obteniendo el mismo resultado de antes.

—¿Qué sucede? —Naruto trató de no sonar enojado.

—Perdón por molestarte, pero no vine a esto. —habló nerviosa.

Naruto se reprendió mentalmente por su idiotez. Quizás ella sólo quería hablar y él de tosco se fue hacia ella con intenciones sexuales. ¿Acaso pensó que Amaya era su prostituta? ¡Que le estaba pasando!

—Perdóname tú a mí —Naruto apartó de Amaya—, últimamente he actuado extraño…

—Te entiendo —Amaya se acostó en la cama. Naruto la arropó con las frazadas y se posicionó al frente de ella—. Estás más experto que hace unos meses.

Naruto se sonrojó.

—G-gracias —desvió su mirada—. ¿Tú has tenido problemas en tu casa?

—Pues, el hermano mayor de Sasuke-nii-san murió hace unas semanas. —explicó triste.

—Lo lamento.

—Eso me ha tenido deprimida, estar en casa me recuerda a él. —Amaya abrazó al rubio.

Un largo momento de silencio los envolvió.

—Tútambién eres experta —Naruto comentó repentinamente—. ¿Cómo es que eres tan experta?

Amaya al principio no entendía lo que el Uzumaki quería decirle, pero luego captó el mensaje. Se sonrojó un poco.

—N-no me preguntes esas cosas. —respondió en su defensa.

—¿Has tenido relaciones con otra persona? —Preguntó curioso—. Dímelo, no me enojaré.

Amaya suspiró derrotada, sabiendo que no tenía oportunidad contra él.

—Sí, lo había hecho antes.

—¡¿Con Quién?! —exclamó enojado. Pero en seguida retomó su auto-control. Sonó su garganta— Digo, ¿con quién? —preguntó más calmado.

—Con… —Amaya escondió su rostro sonrojado en el pecho de Naruto.

—Dime… ¿Con Sasuke? —Naruto preguntó al azar el primer nombre que se le vino a la mente. Obviamente él no se esperaba dar en el blanco tan inocentemente. Pero Amaya asintió, avergonzada—. Cuando lo vea lo voy a matar —aseguró entre dientes.

—Naruto-kun, él no tiene la culpa de nada, fui yo la que quiso hacerlo con él.

—¡P-pero son hermanos! —gritó escandalizado.

—Shhh, no hagas tanto ruido que puedes despertar a tus padres —indicó nerviosa—. Sé que Sasuke-nii-san es mi propia sangre pero yo en ese entonces estaba entrando a una etapa de experimentación, y Sasuke-nii-san era el único chico que siempre estaba conmigo, y me ayudaba… ¡P-pero eso no hubiese sucedido si te fuese conocido antes! —susurró mientras lo abrazaba fuertemente.

—¿Y ahora?

—Créeme queestoy enamorada de ti, y muy pronto te lo voy a demostrar, pero por favor ten paciencia… —rogó.

—Tranquila —Naruto sonrió mientras correspondía a su abrazo—, yo te creo, y te esperare.

Amaya se separó de él para darle un tierno beso en los labios. Luego ambos volvieron a abrazarse. La Uchiha hundió su rostro en el pecho del rubio, embriagándose con su aroma. Repentinamente un silencio los rodeó.

—Sabes —la pelinegra habló, acabando con aquel silencio—, creo que mis dos amigas están enamoradas de ti, también.

—¿Eh? —Naruto abrió grande sus ojos. Un rubor se extendió por sus mejillas—. ¿Hablas de Hanabi-chan y Moegi-chan? ¿Y no estás enojada? —preguntó asombrado.

—¿Por qué debería estarlo? —Amaya se encogió de hombros.

Naruto quedó aún más impactado.

—Puedo sentir la bondad aflorar de tu piel Naruto-kun, tú tienes un corazón muy grande, y sé que puedes dar amor a todas por igual —indicó tranquilamente—. Sería un poco egoísta de mi parte querer agarrar sólo para mí todo ese intenso sentimiento que aloja tu corazón, restringir ese amor sería un delito. —rió.

Naruto simplemente no pudo objetar algo al respecto. Estaba sorprendido. ¡Cada día aprendía algo nuevo! Ya veía él que no todas las chicas pensaban iguales. Karin era realmente celosa, Tayuya y Kin eran extremadamente liberalitas, y Amaya era simplemente el estereotipo perfecto de novia. Sin embargo ella tenía razón, Naruto amaba a las cuatro por igual; y al parecer su corazón estaba formando muchos más lazos que podrían convertirse en algo más que amistad. Pensar en ello hizo sonreír gustoso al rubio.

Pero había una pregunta que había querido indagarles a sus chicas, pero nunca había tenido la oportunidad.

—Amaya-chan, ¿Por qué te enamoraste de mí? ¿Acaso los aldeanos no te han dicho que soy un demonio? —Preguntó prudentemente, pero no tuvo respuesta—. ¿Amaya-chan?

El rubio sintió como el agarre en su cintura disminuía, notando así que la Uchiha había caído en brazos de Morfeo, allí, en su habitación.

—Vaya, vaya. Se durmió. —susurró divertidamente.

* * *

Aldea de la Hortaliza.

El nuevo y caluroso día se abrió paso para Naruto, quien ese mismo día se había levantado con el pie derecho y con sus esperanzas recargadas. Al bostezar soñoliento en su cómoda cama palpó su alrededor buscando un adorable y hermoso cuerpo durmiendo a su lado, pero no fue así. Amaya se levantó muy temprano y se marchó de su habitación de la repentina misma manera a la cual había llegado.

En fin, Naruto se hallaba nuevamente en aquel pueblito de la Hortaliza, siendo fiel a su pasada promesa. Suspiró nervioso mientras se dignaba a tocar la puerta de aquella pequeña casa. Cerró su puño y tanteó la madera unas cuantas veces. Momentos después, escuchó como unos pasos se acercaban.

Finalmente la puerta se abrió, dejando ver a una Haku muy radiante, y sorprendida.

—Naruto-kun—aludió—, enserio volviste.

—¡Claro que volví! —exclamó sonriendo—. ¿Acaso pensaste que sólo era un charlatán?

Haku asintió.

—Pues te diré algo, Haku-chan, para mí una promesa significa algo más que su simple nombre, una promesa es como yo expreso mi voluntad de ayudar a las personas buenas como tú y tu padre —Naruto se asomó hacia el interior de la humilde vivienda, y habló a voz alta—.¡Yo cumpliré mi promesa incluso si Zabuza-san no accede a entrenarme!

Las palabras del rubio llegaron directamente a oídos de Zabuza, quien se encontraba en su taller de carpintería. Por un momento dejó su herramienta y se acercó a la ventana para mirar hacia afuera. Entonces vio a Naruto, siendo guiado por su hija hacia los sembradíos. A demás, Naruto había traído consigo a una chica.

Entonces el Momochi no pudo evitar sorprenderse ante su pensamiento. ¿En serio el chico iba ayudar al pueblo? ¿Así por qué sí?

—_Este chico… _—el hombre observó cuidadosamente al rubio— e_s muy bueno como para que un demonio como yo lo entrene._—pensó.

.

.

.

El fuerte viento proveniente de la vacía inmensidad de terreno hacía bailar los rubios cabellos de la Yamanaka. Se agachó con cuidado para recoger algunos restos de la cosecha muertay luego estudió minuciosamente el aspecto del vegetal. Ino tomó un gesto pensante.

—Estos son los campos donde nosotros cultivábamos las hortalizas que luego exportábamos a otras aldeas. —informó Haku.

—Ya veo… este hongo dañó todos los cultivos —Ino se refirió a unas especies de manchas blancas y oscuras que se extendían a lo largo del vegetal—. ¿Por qué no habían llamado antes a un botánico para que las revisara?

—Es que… —Haku agachó su mirada— ya antes lo habíamos hecho pero esas personas nos decían que la cosecha nunca sería prospera nuevamente. Y todos los aldeanos perdieron la fe y se dieron por vencidos.

—¡No puede ser! ¡Pero si existe un remedio! —Exclamó la rubia entre enojada y asombrada—. Conozco este hongo, no sólo ataca sembradíos, una vez también se estaba devorando los campos florales de mi clan, y luego de investigar un poco pudimos encontrar una cura.

—¡Eso es una buena noticia!—Naruto sonrió alegre.

—Tienen que regar un agua especial para salvar la cosecha —explicó Ino—. Dicha agua sólo se encuentra en Taki no Kuni (País de la cascada), deben ir a Takigakure (Aldea de la cascada) y recoger el agua de la inmensa cascada que forma la aldea, luego, en la noche debenregar todo el sembradío con esa agua y al día siguiente el hongo habrá desaparecido. —informó.

Haku simplemente se quedó sin palabras. En verdad existía una manera de devolver la prosperidad a la villa de la Hortaliza.

—Vez, Haku-chan… No deberías nunca perder las esperanzas —Habló Naruto abrazándola por el hombro—. Le pediré permiso a mi padre para dirigirme mañana a Taki. ¿Me acompañarás?

La pelinegra parpadeó atónita por unos momentos, y luego asintió.

—¡C-claro, Naruto-kun!

—Yo también los acompañaré.—interrumpió Ino.

—Ino-chan…—Naruto la miró con estrellitas en los ojos—. ¡Ino-chan va a acompañarme !

—Tengo la leve sensación de que algo saldrá mal si no voy contigo, así que yo los guiaré a ambos. —La rubia se cruzó de brazos, fingiendo desinterés.

—Muchas gracias, Ino-san —Haku hizo una reverencia ante de Yamanaka.

—¡Oh! Si quieres puedes decirme Ino-chan o simplemente Ino—La rubia sonrió tiernamente—. Y no me agradezcas a mí, Haku-chan. Agradécele a Naruto, gracias a él yo estoy aquí. —señaló.

La pelinegra observó a Naruto y luego le hizo una gran reverencia. El rubio sólo sonrió mientras rascaba su nunca, obviando modestia.

.

.

.

* * *

Hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy, chicos! Perdonen los errores ortográficos, el corrector del Microsoft Word se dañó de alguna manera.

Bueno, ¿Qué tal el momento MenmHina? No fue tierno…

¿Qué tal el momento NaruKushi? Comenzaremos poco a poco con eso.

Igualmente con el NaruAma.

Si mal no me equivoco, creo… creo que el próximo capítulo será épico. Konoha tendrá una repentina riña con Kumo. Sabrán la verdad de Tayuya, Y Naruto tendrá dos nuevos sensei… y una nueva rubia enamorada (?).

¡Byee!


	16. A Fourth War?

**Derecho de Autor**

Naruto, todos sus personajes y paisajes pertenecen al señor Masashi Kishimoto.

**Advertencias**

Lemon, (leve) escena gore.

**Algunas Aclaraciones.**

—Diálogo del personaje.

_—Pensamiento del Personaje._

**—Diálogo del Bijû**

**_—Pensamiento del Bijû_**

Perdonen las fallas ortográficas que tenga en este capítulo o las palabras que salgan juntas, odio tener fallas en la ortografía, pero este Mirosoft Word que tengo para escribir está pésimo.

* * *

**Chapter 16**

**A FourthWar?**

* * *

_"Daimyô: Reunión urgente, citación al comité del País del Fuego y al Hokage"_

El viejo Daimyô tomó asiento en el puesto principal de la mesa, donde todos los presentes prestaron enfática atención en él. Inmediatamente, el viejo fijó su mirada en el Hokage, el cual se encontraba al otro extremo de la mesa.

—Cada una de las Cinco Grandes Naciones Ninjas posee una aldea oculta, para evitar los conflictos e invasiones —el Daimyô empezó a hablar—. Hi no Kuni (país del fuego) es el país más extenso del continente, por consiguiente, tenemos una responsabilidad más amplia que los otros cuatro países, y Konoha siempre ha sabido conllevar irrefutablemente ese control.

Todos miraron al Hokage.

—Sin embargo —interrumpió el allegado al señor feudal—, nos ha llegado un alarmante mensaje proveniente de Kaminari no Kuni (país del rayo), donde amenazan con invadir nuestro país, a causa de una acción 'malversadora' realizada por Konohagakure.

Todos en la sala empezaron a susurrar, alarmados por lo dicho.

—Están dispuestos a entablar una 'cuarta guerra ninja' —informó el Daimyô, mirando gravemente a todos los presentes—, a menos que Konoha reconsidere a tiempo lo pretérito hace tres días y regresen el 'rehén' a Kumogakure (aldea oculta de la nube).

—¡Un momento! —Interrumpió Minato, alarmado—, Konoha jamás ha realizado ningún tipode acción sospechosa hacia Kumo durante mi estadía como Hokage, así que exigió una explicación lógica por parte de dicha aldea. —Está de más decir que el rubio estaba ampliamente desconcertado.

—Ellos no dan ninguna explicación —indicó el viejo, mostrando la carta que se le había sido enviada por dicha aldea—. Por el contrario, alegan altruismo hacia nuestra nación por el hechode haber avisadosus próximos movimientos.

—Reitero, señor, que en esa presunta incautación ocurrida en Kumo hace tres días Konoha no tuvo ninguna implicación. —Minato se estaba empezando adesesperar en esa mesa. Realmente era desesperante que, en su posición como Hokage, no pudiera entender absolutamente nada sobre aquella situación tan delicada. ¿Una guerra hacia Konoha?

—No hay ninguna evidencia para apoyar su alegato, Hokage.

—¡Ellos tampoco poseen una en su declaración! —exclamó el rubio, contrariado.

—Con axioma o sin ella, el Raikage atestigua la presencia de Konoha en un hecho 'malversador', y advierten que no revocarán sus planes de invasión a menos que se cumpla lo requerido por Kumo. —informó el viejo Daimyô.

Una vez más, Minato se vio confundido. ¿Qué cosa había sucedido? ¿Qué cosa les había hecho Konoha? No entendía absolutamente nada. ¡¿Por qué Kumo repentinamente quería armar una guerra contra Konoha?!

—Eso es completamente arbitrario —indicó enojado—, Konoha ha mantenido su acuerdo de paz con las cuatro Naciones Ninjas durante años. Lo menos que pretendo ahora es empezar una cuarta guerra; y no empezaré una sin evidencias concretas o hechos irrefutables.

—Nuestro gobierno reconoce su queja, Hokage —habló el allegado al Daimyô—. Pero a estas alturas su disgusto no detendrá lo inminente.

—Pero…

—¡La guerra es inminente, Hokage! —Exclamó el feudal angustiado—, a menos que investigue lo ocurrido y logre remediarlo, deberá preparar a Konoha para una guerra con Kumo.

Minato frunció el ceño. ¿Acaso le estaban tomando el pelo?

—De igual manera le haré llegar su declaración al Raikage y le requeriré alguna evidencia de su parte. —añadió el otro anciano.

* * *

Un día después, en alguna región del bosque del país del Fuego…

Apenas comenzaba el día, y ya el 'equipo Mizu' estaba emprendiendo viaje hacia Taki (aldea de la cascada). Naruto, Ino y Haku se habían proclamado 'equipo Mizu'. En el camino pudieron encontrarse con algunas molestias, como piedras bloqueando el tránsito, animales salvajes, calor, y de más. Sin embargo, los tres chicos seguían firmes en su misión por buscar el agua sagrada de la Cascada.

Obviamente, de regreso les resultaría un tanto complicado trasladar el agua, puesto que usarían barriles de 30kg para trasportarla, por lo que Haku ofreció tres burros para que estos cargaran los barriles repletos de agua.

El rezagado Uzumaki veía las espaldas de Ino y Haku, delante de él. Bajó su cabeza cansado, notando unas gotitas de sudor que caían al suelo. Estaba cansado. Realmente cansado. Cansado de tanto caminar. Tomó su mochila y sacó una botella con agua, empinándose las pocas gotas que quedaban del líquido. Se quitó la camisa, a ver si así sentía menos calor.

—Bueno para nada —Ino se volteó irritada para encarar al Uzumaki—, ¿Puedes caminar más rápido?

—P-pero… estoy muy agotado. —se quejó, abanicándose con la mano.

Haku bajó la cabeza sonrojada al verlo sin camisa, sudando y jadeando. Procuró que nadie la viera en ese estado, pero Ino percibió rápidamente su sonrojo. Ino era muy perspicaz en ese sentido.

—Hace quince minutos descansamos, Naruto-kun. —recordó Haku, mirando despreocupadamente su entorno.

—Lo sé pero… —Naruto miró a Ino—. ¿Cuándo vamos a llegar?

—Deja de pregúntame eso ¿quieres? —Ordenó de mala gana—. Llegaremos pronto.

—¡Dices eso desde hace dos horas!

—¡Hace dos horas partimos y desde entonces te vienes quejando! —Exclamó enojada—. Llorica. —susurró luego.

—¡No soy un llorica! —Naruto hizo un puchero muy chistoso—. ¿Por qué me odias tanto Ino-chan? ¡¿Qué te he hecho?!

Haku rió calladamente al ver a Naruto quejarse tan chistosamente. El Uzumaki era todo un caso.

—Sólo deja de quejarte y camina rápido —Ino le dio la espalda y apuró su caminar—, quiero bañarme.

El rubio abrió sus ojos intrigado, al escuchar eso último. Y de igual manera, apresuró su caminar para no quedar rezagado nuevamente.

_—"quiero bañarme" ¿Eso significa que cuando lleguemos Ino-chan va a bañarse en la cascada?_—Se preguntó, tomando su barbilla—_. ¿Lo hará desnuda? Eso debe ser genial. Oh… quizás convenza a Haku-chan y se bañen juntas, desnudas. Y yo por supuesto, las estaré observando sin que se den cuenta._—rió de manera perversa al imaginarse a Ino y a Haku bañándose juntas en las cristalinas aguas de la cascada, riéndose y tocándose las bubis mutuamente.

—¿De qué te ríes? —preguntó la rubia alzando una ceja. Eso lo hizo regresar en sí.

—N-nada —susurró sonrojándose levemente, por sus pensamientos—. Estás a la defensiva, Ino-chan. —susurró.

Nuevamente siguieron caminando, introduciéndose cada vez más en una espesa maleza, rumbo a Taki no Kuni. Ya llevaban tres horas caminando, y Naruto se estaba impacientado por llegar al punto en cuestión. Estaba aburrido, y por encima, tenía una urgencia… 'el llamado de la naturaleza'

—Etto… —Naruto se detuvo—. Chicas, necesitamos detenernos.

—Ahora que sucede, Naruto. —Ino respiró hondo, tratando de guardar la compostura.

—Es que tengo que ir al baño.

—¿Cuál baño?

—Bien, tengo que ir atrás de un árbol, okey. —informó el rubio, poniendo una curiosa mueca en su rostro.

—Okey —Ino cruzó sus brazos con fastidio—. ¡Pero orina rápido!

—Etto, Ino-chan… no tengo ganas de hacer pipí.

—¡Entonces anda a cagar! ¡Pero que sea rápido!

—Pero Ino-chan…

—¡¿Qué?!

—¿No tendrás alguna servilleta? —preguntó mirando a las dos chicas.

—Lo lamento, Naruto-kun. —Haku negó con la cabeza.

—Tendrás que quedarte con el culo sucio, porque no hay papel higiénico por aquí. —Ino se encogió de brazos, dibujando una sonrisa en su rostro. Le parecía chistoso ver a Naruto en esa situación. Y vaya inoportuno que era su sistema digestivo.

—No te preocupes, Naruto-kun —Haku le sonrió dulcemente—. Cuando lleguemos a la cascada vas a poder lavarte el trasero todo lo que quieras.

—¡¿Eh?! —A Ino se le borró la sonrisa—. ¡No dejaré que ensucie el rio! ¡Que se limpie con la hoja de un árbol o qué sé yo!

Haku se echó a reír, mientras Naruto las miraba con los ojos llorosos. ¿Todos estaban conspirando contra él o qué?

.

.

.

El cielo nocturno se estaba iluminando con parsimonia, dando paso a un hermoso amanecer en la selva. Los sonidos de la noche poco a poco iban disminuyendo, siendo opacados por los melodiosos cantares de las aves. Y el frio se reducía a causa de la puesta del sol en el firmamento.

No habían dormido absolutamente nada. Cierto rubio parecía un zombi hambriento, caminando sin rumbo por el desolado bosque, mantenido en pie sólo por la voluntad de continuar, cuya estaba siendo obnubilada por la voluntad de dormir. Sus parpados pesaban. Y su mente estaba creando sueños efímeros mientras sus piernas aún se movían, y su estómago gruñía cual dragón feroz. Sí, literalmente parecía un zombi.

—El sol está saliendo —comentó la soñolienta castaña, mirando el alba entre los arboles—, deben ser las cinco de la mañana.

—Ino-chan~… —lloriqueó el Uzumaki— Hace diez horas dijiste "llegaremos pronto"…

—Pero Naruto —la Yamanaka le sonrió—. Esta vez ya casi llegamos.

—Oh —Haku sonrió de igual manera—. Puedo escuchar el sonido de la cascada.

Tras caminar unos metros más, el equipo Mizu tuvo al frente su punto de llegada. ¡La aldea de la Cascada! Aunque básicamente era una cascada gigante. No se veía ninguna casa o civilización adyacente. Pero lo importante para los tres chicos era, que por fin habían llegado, luego de casi doce horas entre cabalgatas y caminatas.

—¡Es hermosa! —A Haku le brillaron los ojos. Todo rastro de sueño se esfumó al ver aquella maravilla de la naturaleza.

Los tres chicos se acercaron al río, y dejaron sus pertenencias junto a los burros, al lado de un árbol.

—Escúchame bien, Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze —Ino señaló a Naruto, mientras le dedicaba la mirada más exterminadora del mundo, incluso le causó escalofríos al chico—. Haku-chan y yo nos bañaremos en el rio, hacia la parte de allá. —señaló.

Naruto asintió nerviosamente.

—Si osas espiarnos, te dejaré inconsciente después de dejarte sin generación —advirtió cruelmente—. ¿Entendiste?

Naruto asintió muchas veces, nervioso.

—Encárgate de llenar los cuatro barriles. —ordenó la rubia, caminando hacia la parte de atrás de la gigante cascada, donde Naruto no pudiera espiarlas.

—¿Yo solo? —preguntó. Pero nadie le respondió. Era muy obvio así que Ino solamente le dio la espalda y se marchó junto a Haku.

Aun sentía sueño y hambre. Ino tenía las provisiones en su bolso y anteriormente había dicho que comerían y descansarían después de haber llenado los barriles con agua. Maldición. Él solo tenía que hacer todo el trabajo pesado mientras que ellas dos se bañaban en las deliciosas aguas del río. Desnudas. Las dos juntas, como si se tratara de diosas celestiales. Naruto era capaz de quedar inconsciente a mano de Ino sólo por espiar un poco. Arriesgar su vida de esa manera sí valía la pena.

En pocos minutos, las adorables risas de ambas empezaron a resonar en el río. Haciéndole una invitación a Naruto para espiar. Pero finalmente el rubio se concentró en llenar los barriles, eso sería lo más correcto en esa situación.

.

.

—¡No me toques ahí, Ino-chan~!

—¡Wouh~! —Se escuchaban las veces de ambas chicas, a lo lejos.

—Tch. —Naruto hizo una mueca de disgusto, mientras llenaba el último barril de agua—. _Me pregunto por qué hay cuatro barriles y sólo tres burros. _—pensó, intrigado—. _¿Quién cargará el barril sobrante?_—Luego se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia al asunto. Ahora que ya había terminado con los barriles, tenía planeado bañ lanzaría un mega clavado en la cascada, a ver si se le quitaba el sueño.

¡Kyaaa!

El grito alertó a Naruto. Aquella voz se asemejaba a la de Haku.

Dejando sus planes a un lado, el rubio corrió preocupado hasta el sector de la cascada que anteriormente Ino le había prohibido pisar. Bueno, ese grito no parecía ser de excitación, era mejor no arriesgarse y cerciorarse de que las cosas marcharan normales. Naruto se preparó mentalmente para ver a las susodichas desnudas.

—¡Haku-chan! ¡Ino-chan! —exclamó haciendo su heroica entrada triunfal—. ¡¿Qué sucede?!

Parpadeó perplejo al ver que tanto Ino como Haku estaban con trajes de baño. Sí, sintió algo de desilusión. ¿De dónde los habían sacado?

—Notienen permiso del jefe para bañarse en estas aguas sagradas. —habló desde la orilla un hombre robusto y moreno, de aspecto neandertal. Llevaba la banda de Taki, por lo que se podía objetar que era un ninja de dicha aldea.

—Lo que significa queestán invadiendo propiedad privada, damiselas. —indicó otro hombre, un poco más flaco que el primero y de aspecto debilucho, aunque, jamás debían menospreciar al enemigo.

—¡Nosotras no estamos invadiendo nada, con un demonio! —exclamó Ino enojada, señalando los dos hombres.

—La cascada nos pertenece.

—¿Dónde estánsus nombres escritos en está cascada para que laconsiderensuya? ¡Palurdillos!

—La cascada le pertenece a la naturaleza, y ella no tiene un propietario. —añadió Haku.

—Pues está cascada conforma parte principal de nuestra aldea, por lo tanto —El de aspecto neandertal invocó un shuriken grande—. ¡Nos pertenece!

—Suiton: Kaihodan (Elem agua: proyectil marítimo) —Haku hizo rápidamente un par de sellos manuales, y simultáneamente un poderoso proyectil de agua se dirigió hacia el hombre con el shuriken. Él dio un salto hacia atrás y luego lanzó el shuriken hacia Haku, pero aquel ninja no contaba con que el anterior proyectil de agua se regresara cual bumerang y lo impactara por la espalda, haciéndolo barrer el suelo con su rostro. Para esquivar el shuriken, Haku simplemente dejó de enviar chakra a sus pies, por lo que se hundió rápidamente bajo las aguas del rio.

—¡Kage Bunshin no Jutsu! (Jutsu clones de sombra) —El otro ninja de pie hizo cinco clones de sí mismo y luego corrió hacia Naruto e Ino con kunai en sus manos.

—No te acerques a él, Ino-chan… ¡Fûton: Ôgi Hari Yaoyorozu! (Elem aire: agujas cortantes de viento) —Luego de un par de sellos, Naruto realizó un elevado número de agujas sólo con agitar sus brazos. Dichas fueron dirigidas hacia el sujeto y sus clones. Como era de esperarse, los clones se esfumaron al entrar en contacto con las agujas, pero precisamente ahí estaba el problema, ya que absolutamente todos los cuerpos habían desaparecido. Todos eran clones.

El verdadero se las había ingeniado encolocarse a espaldas del rubio para atacarlo. Pero el plan no le resultó como esperaba, ya que Ino lo interceptó con una súper patada que lo mandó al suelo estrepitosamente.

—¡No te metas con una kunoichi de Konoha! ¡Pendejo! —exclamó la rubia.

Ambos hombres se levantaron del suelo con evidente enojo. Haku, Naruto e Ino se posicionaron a la defensiva. Esos dos ninjas se estaban convirtiendo en una piedra en el zapato.

—No son contrincantes para nosotros… —alardeó el hombre de robusta contextura, invocando dos shuriken más.

—De seguro ustedes son simples genin. —añadió el otro.

A Naruto le dio un tic en su ceja. Que pendejos eran esos dos.

—¿Eso creen? Mierdecillasambulantes. ¡Pues les enseñaré el verdadero poder de los ninjas de Konoha! —señaló Naruto sonriendo ampliamente—.¡Tajû: Kage Bunshin no jutsu! (Jutsu multi-clones de sombras)

En los árboles, en el rio, en las piedras que conformaban la cascada, y básicamente en todos los alrededores de lugar, aparecieron docenas de clones de Naruto. Más clones de lo que cualquier ninja común podría hacer sin antes gastar todo su chakra y morir. Ino y Haku parpadearon asombradas ante aquella maravillosa técnica.

—Eso no bastará para detenernos. —Ambos ninjas de Taki siguieron vociferando altaneramente sus "supuesto" poder de Jônin. Estaban a punto de atacar a los chicos, cuando de repente…

—¡Oiroke: Harem no Jutsu! (Jutsu sexy harem) —exclamó el rubio. Instantáneamente los miles de Naruto que se encontraban a los alrededores se transformaron en mujeres rubias sexys desnudas con bubis súper ardientes.

(Música sexi)—¡Mis amores~! —exclamaron todas las sexys mujeres lanzándose encima de los dos ninjas. Éstos cayeron noqueados al suelo con masivos derrames nasales, mientras las miles mujeres los abrazaban.

—¡Ino-chan! ¡Haku-chan! —aludió Naruto—. ¡Síganme!

El equipo Mizu se dirigió hacia el otro lado de la cascada, donde los esperaban los burros y los barriles. Ino y Haku se vistieron rápidamente.

—¿Llenaste todos los barriles? —Preguntó la Yamanaka—. ¿Hasta el tope?

—¡Sí! —Naruto empezó a colocar los barriles en los lomos de los burros—. Pero son tres burros y cuatro barriles¿Quién cargará el otro barril?

—Tú, por supuesto. —indicó sonriendo.

—¿¡Eh?! —exclamó exaltado—. ¡¿Acaso me crees burro?!

—No voy a responder esa pregunta. —sonrió nuevamente.

.

.

.

Luego de alejarse lo suficientemente de Taki, el equipo Mizu se lanzó de lleno al césped húmedo. Aun no era medio día, por lo que el sol no estaba tan fornido, el ambiente era fresco junto al rocío mañanero. Debajo de un árbol, Naruto dejó el barril cuyo peso variaba de 28 a 30 kilogramos, y luego se tiró en el suelo.

—No creo que nos persigan hasta aquí. —concluyó Ino, jadeando cansada.

—Sí, descansemos aquí —apoyó Haku, igual de cansada—. Necesitamos dormir un poco, ¿No es así, Naruto?

Nadie respondió.

—¿Naruto? —Ambas chicas voltearon, encontrándose con un rubio sumido ya en el quinto sueño. Inclusive estaba roncando.

—Vaya, vaya… ¿No tendrá hambre?

* * *

Ya en la Aldea de Hortaliza…

Tardaron un día entero en trasladar la carga pesada, a través del bosque, hasta la pequeña aldea.

Los tres chicos fueron directamente a las cosechas y allí dejaron los barriles con agua.

Naruto, casi sin vida, calló desfallecido al suelo. Cargar con un barril de 30kg en la espalda definitivamente no era bueno para la salud de su columna.

—Sería perfecto regar la cosecha ahora, aprovechando que está a punto de anochecer —informó Ino—. De ese modo el agua combatirá el hongo y probablemente en la mañana haya desaparecido por completo.

—Eso es genial —Haku miró al rubio tendido en el suelo—. Pero no creo que Naruto-kun esté en condiciones de regar el sembradío.

—¡Levántate, blondo bueno para un carajo! ¡Has el trabajo completo! —Le gritó la Yamanaka enojada, como respuesta Naruto le sacó el dedo medio—. ¿¡Qué señal me acabas de hacer con el dedo, eh!?

—Ino-chan, él está muy agotado —A Haku le rodó una gota por la nuca—. No es necesario que riegue el sembradío, ya ha hecho mucho por nuestra aldea.

—No lo defiendas, Haku-chan. ¡Naruto! ¡Levántate! Eh… —Ino permaneció callada al ver a la persona que se estaba acercando a ellos. Dicho hombre se posicionó al frente del rubio. Naruto, el cual se encontraba entre dormido y despierto, parpadeó perplejo al ver la persona que tenía al frente.

—Zabuza-san. —El Uzumaki se levantó rápidamente del suelo.

—Así que —Zabuza miró los barriles—, cumpliste tu promesa, mocoso. —Luego miró hacia el rubio.

—Siempre cumplo mi palabra, señor.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste?

—¿Se refiere a buscar la cura para el hongo?

—Sabes que tanto esfuerzo fue en vano, ¿verdad? —Se cruzó de brazos—. Yo no he cambiado de opinión. No pienso convertirme en el sensei de un mocoso mimado como tú.

Naruto frunció el ceño.

—Lo que hice por su aldea no fue en vano, señor —dijo seriamente—. Los que procuran por el bienestar ajeno ya tienen asegurado el propio.

—Hum. —Zabuza tomó su barbilla, pensativo. Luego miró hacia Naruto— Mocoso, posiciónate al frente de ese barril.

Naruto asintió y rápidamente acató la orden. Se posicionó al frente de uno de los barriles. Zabuza abrió la tapa y Naruto pudo ver su propio reflejo en el agua.

—¿Puedes ver el verdadero color del agua? —preguntó Zabuza. Naruto lo miró desconcertado y luego volvió a mirar el agua. ¿Qué pregunta tan obvia era esa? El rubio negó con la cabeza.

—¿Puedes olerla? —preguntó. Naruto volvió a negar—. ¿Sabes por qué?

—Por qué… —titubeó—. El agua es… inodora e incolora. —Naruto alzó una ceja al ver a Zabuza sonreír. ¿Qué le causaba risa? Y a todo eso… ¿Qué pretendía con esas preguntas sin sentido? ¿Acaso en verdad nunca se dignaría a ser el sensei de Naruto?

—En mi aldea natal —Zabuza empezó a hablar—, para poder convertirte en una buena herramienta la cual le puedas servir a tu aldea, debes suprimir tus emociones. Debes convertir tus sentimientos en agua fría, inodora e incolora. ¿Sabes a lo que me refiero?

—Hai. —asintió el rubio.

—¿Tú eres capaz de suprimir tus sentimientos sólo por obtener más poder? —preguntó—. ¿Te convertirías en agua fría, inodora e incolora?

—No —respondió de forma automática, cruzándose de brazos—. Pero con todo respeto… ¿Qué patrañas acaba de decir usted?

Ino se golpeó la cabeza al oír al Uzumaki. Por un momento se había sorprendido de lo respetuoso que podía llegar a ser Naruto, pero por lo visto, el 'respeto' no era precisamente la cosa que mejor hacía.

—Si para ser un'ninja poderoso' me tengo que tornar como el 'agua fría', sin sentimientos… —Naruto sonrió ampliamente—. ¡Entonces buscaré la manera de ser 'ninja poderoso' a mi modo! —indicó.

Zabuza lo miró de manera escéptica, como queriendo decir 'este chiquillo se chifló', por lo cual Naruto le dedicó una mirada de '¿acaso tengo cara de payaso…?'

—Eres un mocoso muy testarudo ¿eh? —Zabuza le dio un pequeño golpe en el codo.

—Auch…

—¿Alguna vez has hecho un jutsu de naturaleza Suiton? —Aquella pregunta de Zabuza lo tomó totalmente desprevenido.

—La verdad, mi verdadera naturaleza es el Fûton —informó el rubio—, pero también soy de afinidad Suiton.

—Ya veo —Zabuza suspiró fastidiado—. Entonces seré yo quien regué la cosecha. Los principiantes suelen ser caóticos… y no quieres volver a Taki en busca de más agua, ¿cierto?

—Cierto —suspiró Naruto cabizbajo—. Entonces… ¿Puedo regresar mañana?

—Quien soy yo para impedírtelo. —Zabuza se encogió de hombros. Que pedante era es tipo, definitivamente. Naruto bufó enojado.

—Naruto, es mejor que partamos hacia Konoha ahora… —interrumpió Ino, mirando el cielo. Faltaban pocos minutos para que oscureciera totalmente. El rubio asintió hacia la Yamanaka y luego se despidió de Haku, quien cabizbaja le devolvió la despedida.

—Mocoso —llamó Zabuza antes de que Naruto se marchara—. Consigue una katanay mucho vendaje. En tres días empezamos tu entrenamiento.

Los tres chicos dibujaron amplias sonrisas en sus rostros al escuchar aquello. Principalmente Naruto, a ese los ojos se le colmaron de estrellitas.

—¡HAI! —asintió enérgicamente. Todo rastro de sueño se le desvaneció con aquella noticia. ¡Zabuza Momochi sería su sensei! ¡Genial!

Aquel que persevera siempre obtiene su recompensa…

* * *

En la mansión Uzumaki…

Al día siguiente:10 de octubre.

Menma abrió con fastidio el embace de ramen instantáneo que desayunaría, mientras soplaba y preparaba los platillos para comer. Era el colmo que, siendo ese un día tan especial para ellos, sus padres no se encontraran en casa. Ese día tampoco iría a entrenar, ya que su padre le había dado la orden de no salir, estrictamente tenía prohibido salir ese día, al igual que todos los años. Él y Naruto tenían prohibido salir de la mansión.

—Feliz cumpleaños, hermano… —Él otro rubio entró a la cocina, todo despeinado y soñoliento. Se acercó a la mesa.

—Feliz cumpleaños. —respondió Menma, embullando el ramen instantáneo. Al verlo comer, Naruto supo que Kushina y Minato no estaban presentes en la casa, de lo contrario, su pelirroja madre les hubiera preparado un exquisito desayuno de cumpleaños, como siempre.

—¿Dónde están nuestros padres? —Preguntó Naruto, tomando un embace de ramen instantáneo el cual ya estaba caliente.

—Ambos salieron rápidamente, no me dieron explicaciones. —Menma se encogió de hombros.

—Entiendo —asintió algo decepcionado—, debió ser importante para salir este día.

—Eso pensé. —indicó Menma del mismo modo.

—¡Itadakimasu! —Naruto empezó a comer el ramen. Estaba delicioso, pero no tanto como el que preparaba Kushina.

—¿De dónde venias anoche? —Preguntó Menma repentinamente, tratando de no sonar tan interesado—. Si se puede saber, claro…

—Es una historia muy larga —resumió el de ojos azules—. El punto es que unhombre muy genial me ensañará jutsus Suiton.

Menma por poco se ahoga con el ramen.

—¿Suiton? —reiteró, cerciorándose si había escuchado bien. Naruto asintió, confirmándoselo.

**—Oh, parece que la otra afinidad de Naruto es el Suiton—**habló la Kitsune, sorprendiendo a su Jinchûriki**—, que alto está llegando tu hermanito, Menma-sama**.

_—Kura-chan…_—aludió Menma—_ y… ¿Cuál es mi segunda afinidad?_—preguntó. Anteriormente Kuratsuki había podido determinar que su afinidad era la naturaleza Katon, pues entonces en esa ocasión Menma obvió el hecho de que ella debería saber cuál era su otra afinidad.

**—Lo lamento Menma-sama —**sonrió perversamente**—. Tú no tienes otra afinidad.**

Pudo no haberle creído, pero por el contrario, sintió que por esa vez la Kitsune le estaba hablando con la verdad. Quiso reprimir aquel sentimiento que empezó a emerger de su interior, la envidia definitivamente era perjudicial, pero no pudo evitarlo. Apretó sus puños bajo la mesa.

¿Acaso siempre sería débil? ¿Naruto estaría un pie delante de él, siempre?

—Además —La voz de Naruto lo sacó de sus pensamientos—, nuestro padre me enseñará algunas evoluciones del Rasengan, así que tendré dos sensei. —informó sonriente.

Menma bajó su mirada y apretó sus puños aún más. ¿Por qué Minato prefería entrenar a Naruto en vez de a él?

**—¡Ah! ¡Qué clase de padre tienes! **—Exclamó el demonio, fingiendo estar enojada**—. ¿Estás viendo que tú padre prefiere enseñarle a tu hermanito en vez de a ti, cierto? Regalo de cumpleaños para uno solo de los gemelos, eso me suena algo cruel, ¿no crees? —**Sonrió con perversidad**—. Yo siempre te lo dije, tu familia sólo simula quererte por que no tienen más opción… no pueden dejar a un demonio caminando por ahí…**

—No soy un demonio… —musitó Menma, apretando sus dientes.

—¿Eh? —Naruto lo miró curioso—. Hermano, ¿Dijiste algo?

—Dije que —alzó su mirada, enojado—, no soy un demonio.

Como primera respuesta, Naruto le brindó una tierna sonrisa.

—Claro que no lo eres.

—¡Cállate! —Exclamó enojado, golpeando la mesa con sus puños—. ¡¿Ustedes también son como ellos, verdad?!

—¿De qué estás hablando, hermano? —Naruto lo miró, desconcertado. A su vez, Menma lanzó el embace de ramen al suelo y apuntó a su hermano, con un gesto amenazante.

—¡Tú y mi padre pueden irse a la mierda!

—¡Hermano cálmate!—exclamó Naruto preocupado, aproximándose hacia su hermano.

—¡No te acerques! —Menma lo empujó, tumbándolo al suelo—.¡No me pidas que me calme, mentiroso! ¡Maldito!

Se dispuso a salir de la cocina, pero Naruto lo tomó por el pie, tumbándolo. Menma dio unas cuantas patadas, golpeando el rostro de su hermano, pero éste no lo soltó. Se levantó, tomó a Menma por los cabellos y por la camisa, y luego utilizó toda su fuerza para lanzarlo contra la repisa de madera. El impacto tumbó algunos utensilios, incluido unos cuantos cuchillos. Menma tomó uno en sus manos y se lo aventó a su hermano. Afortunadamente éste lo esquivó tras realizar un rápido movimiento.

¿Qué le sucedía? ¿Acaso Menma le acababa de lanzar un cuchillo?

Enojado, Naruto se lanzó hacia su gemelo y lo golpeó en el rostro. ¿Menma quería pelea? Pues la había encontrado.

—¡¿Cuál es tu jodido problema, ah?! —preguntó enojado, mientras daba otro golpe, pero esta vez Menma lo esquivó, dándole después una patada. Naruto se protegió con sus manos, pero el impacto lo empujó hacia la mesa, tumbándolojunto a todos los platosy tazas que había en ella. Apretó sus dientes con cólera, tomó una de las sillas de madera y se la partió a Menma en la espalda.

Éste cayó al suelo, adolorido. Miró uno de los cuchillos que anteriormente se habían caído, y tomó al más grande en sus manos para luego lanzárselo a Naruto en una pierna.

—¡AH! —Exclamó adolorido, tumbándose en el suelo y apretando la herida en el muslo. Estaba empezando a salir sangre—. ¡Muérete! ¡NO QUIERO VERTE! ¡TE ODIO! —gritó Naruto, totalmente enojado, mientras unas lágrimas salían de sus ojos.

Menma se asustó al ver la sangre de su hermano goteando el suelo, pero aquellas palabras lo hicieron retroceder en vez de alentarlo a ayudarle.

—¡Yo también te odio! —Le gritó poniéndose de pie—. ¡TE ODIO!

Menma corrió hacia la salida, sin mirar atrás. Abrió la puerta y saltó hacia la calle. Hizo caso omiso a las malas miradas que le brindaban cada uno de los aldeanos con los que tropezaba en la calle, sólo corrió lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitieron. Luego se detuvo en un callejón oscuro. Serró sus ojos y se recostó de la pared fría. De esa manera buscó tranquilizar su respiración y su agitado corazón.

**—Hasta que por fin lo entendiste, Menma-sama… —**La armoniosa voz lo hizo volver a la realidad.

_—No me hables, cállate tú también _—le respondió—_, aun no olvido lo que hiciste hace tres años. A ti también te odio._

**—Tú mente dice algo completamente opuesto a tu corazón —**rió picaronamente**—, estás confundido y te entiendo. Es difícil escoger un lado de la balanza, pero sabes que tomes la decisión que tomes, yo siempre estaré a tu lado.**

_—¿La decisión que tome? _—alzó una ceja, dudoso—_. ¿De qué coño estás hablando? _

Nadie le respondió.

Menma chasqueó la lengua, odiaba cuando ella lo dejaba hablando solo. Luego de recuperar su aliento, el rubio retiró su espalda de la pared, y al instante sintió un punzante dolor en toda su columna vertebral. De seguro el dolor se debía a la silla que Naruto le había partido en la espalda minutos antes. Naruto… su hermano gemelo.

Menma se golpeó la frente al pensar en lo sucedido hace minutos. Él sabía que la envidia era toxica, pero jamás se imaginó que sería segado por ella de esa manera. No tenía motivos para reaccionar de esa forma con su hermano. Naruto era la única persona en el mundo que lo entendía y lo apoyaba. En vez de sentir envidia por él, debía estar orgulloso. Naruto siempre se esforzaba por alcanzar sus objetivos, la voluntad de su sangre Uzumaki debería alegrarle, no lo contrario.

El rubio se reprendió mentalmente por lo que acababa de hacer. ¡Acababa de apuñalear a su propio hermano! ¿Ahora con qué cara llegaría a la casa?

—Demonios… —musitó Menma, apretando sus puños—._ Tengo que volver a disculparme con mi hermano, actué de manera desenfrenada por escucharte a ti, Kura-chan._

El Uzumaki se dispuso a caminar hacia la salida del callejón, pero un sujeto con máscara apareció de repente al frente de él, impidiéndole el paso. Por reflejos el rubio hizo unos pasos hacia atrás, en eso percibió que había otro sujeto con mascara a sus espaldas. Ese lo tomó por las muñecas y apegó su pecho a la pared, ejerciendo presión atrás de él.

_—¿ANBU?_—Se dijo al ver las máscaras de ambos—._¿Pero qué hacen?_

El ANBU que lo mantenía aprisionado contra la pared le amarró las manos fuertemente con unas cuerdas, y el otro le colocó un saco negro en la cara, impidiendo su visión.

Lo siguiente que Menma supo era que los dos ANBUs lo estaban trasladando a un lugar lejano. Pasaron varios minutos antes de detenerse. El rubio no hizo ningún esfuerzo en zafarse, incluso semantuvo callado todo el trayecto, ya que, siendo ANBUs aquellos dos sujetos de seguro estaban cumpliendo con alguna orden dada por su padre.

Cuando finalmente se detuvieron, el ANBU que cargaba a Menma se deshizo de él zumbándolo al suelo sin una pizca de delicadeza. Seguidamente le quitaron elsaco de la cabeza. El rubio observó desconcertado todo su entorno. Estaban en una colina donde se podía observar toda la aldea de Konoha, el chico se hallaba arrodillado en frente de una gran cruz de madera, el entorno estaba cubierto por árboles. Ese panorama lo desconcertó.

Ahora no sólo era rodeado por los dos ANBUs, sino que otro sujeto, sin máscara pero con el vestuario de ANBU, se había integrado.

—¿Dónde estamos?—preguntó el hijo del Yondaime, confundido.

Como primera respuesta recibió una patada en el rostro por parte del ANBU sin máscara. Después de aquel acto Menma cayó al suelo con un hilo de sangre saliéndole de la boca.

—¿Eh? ¿Dijiste algo? Pequeño crio del demonio… —escupió aquel hombre, colocándole un pie en la cara. En ese instante Menma supo que algo no andaba bien. Definitivamente esos hombres no eran comandados por su padre, a pesar de que los ANBUs recibían órdenes directas del Hokage. No. No era posible que el Hokage les ordenara golpear a su propio hijo, esos hombres debían tener otro jefe. ¿Pero quién más podía dar órdenes a los ANBUs?

—Danzô-sama no sabe de esto. Ey¿Se aseguraron de que nadie los siguiera? —Preguntó el hombre sin la máscara, mientras encendía un cigarro.

—Así es —rió el hombre con mascara de comadreja—. No tuvimos ni que entrar a su casa, él salió corriendo por su propia cuenta.

—Amarren al engendro en la cruz. —ordenó.

El otro ANBU, con máscara de halcóndesamarró a Menma para atar sus manos a cada extremo de la cruz. El rubio trató de impedir aquello, pero los dos sujetos se lo frenaron. Fue inútil que el Genin luchara contra los dos ANBUs. Al final ambos lograron amarrar los brazos y las piernas del rubio, dejándolo crucificado.

Menma empezó a sentirse aterrado de aquella situación.

—¡El malnacido nos hizo la tarea fácil!

—Bah. Yo quería un poco de diversión.

—Pero si aún tenemos que ir por el otro demonio.

—No —el hombre sin máscara se acercó a Menma hasta quedar frente al chico—, por ahora bastará con que matemos solamente a este, luego nos cargaremos al otro. —le apagó el cigarro en la nariz.

—¡Ah! —Menma sacudió su cabeza, adolorido—. ¿M-matar? ¡¿Q-que van a hacerme?!

—Cubran sus ojos. —ordenó el hombre.

El joven Uzumaki comenzó a temblar, se sintió completamente aterrado. Nunca se había sentido tan indefenso en toda su vida. Unas lágrimas de angustia surgieron de sus ojos, como muestra al miedo que se había apoderado de su cuerpo repentinamente. Se tensó al sentir el pedazo de tela alrededor de sus ojos, tapándole la luz del día, brindándole una siniestra oscuridad.

—¡Kura-chan! ¡Ayúdame! —Empezó a gritar el chico—. ¡KURA-CHAN!

—¿A quién está llamando? —preguntó uno de los hombres.

—No importa.

Menma no veía absolutamente nada. Sin embargo, pudo escuchar el sonido de los shuriken siendo sacadosde un bolso. Inmediatamente sintió un punzante dolor en su pierna, que fue acompañado por otro ardor en su hombro, estómago y pecho.

¡Le estaban lanzando los shuriken!

—Este engendro del demonio debe morir de la manera más cruel.

Menma gritó despavoridamente al sentir como un sin número de agujas fueron clavadas en su cuerpo, principalmente en su brazo. Uno de los hombres le partió en la frente un frasco de alcohol, bañándolo de aquel liquido el cual le causó más ardor en las heridas. Aquel fue el dolor más insoportable que sintió en toda su miserable vida. Los hombres lo empezaron a golpear con puños y patadas mientras le gritaban groserías. Hacían caso omiso al desesperado llanto del rubio, los tres hombres sólo se concentraron en golpear todo el cuerpo del joven, como si se tratara de un simple muñeco de práctica.

—¡Un día como este mataste a mi hija, maldito! —Exclamó uno de los hombres, clavándole fuertemente un kunai en su ojo izquierdo, hundiéndoselo hasta que vio salir sangre, simultáneamente pateó su estómago—. ¿Ahora sientes lo que yo sentí? ¡Hijo de perra!

—¡KYAAA! ¡B-B-BASTA! —rogó el joven entre llantos. El agonizante dolor se extendía por todo su cuerpo, haciéndole experimentar la sensación más horrible que un ser humano pudiera sentir.

—¡Vas a lamentar haber nacido! ¡Adefesio! ¡Escoria inmunda! —Gritó el otro hombre, cortándolo con su kunai—. ¡Este castigo no es nada en comparación con la destrucción que causaste en Konoha aquel diez de octubre!

—¡Jajajaja! ¡Me das lástima, Kyûbi de mierda!

—¡Maldito!

—¡Quítenle un brazo!

—No… p-por favor… d-deténganse… —musitó difícilmente—. ¡No me hagan más daño, yo no soy malo! ¡Yo no destruí a Konoha…! —Menma no pudo continuar ya que le clavaron un kunai en el pulmón derecho. Empezó a vomitar excesiva sangre,cabizbajo. Entonces el ANBU sin máscara le alzó la cabeza por los cabellos.

—No vuelvas a pronunciar a Konoha en tu sucia boca, basura —le susurró, dándole un golpe en la mejilla—. Arránquenle la lengua para que no pueda pronunciar ninguna otra maldita palabra.

—¡NO! ¡Ahh! ¡AHH!

Uno de los hombres le levantó la cabeza y le abrió la boca para luego tomar la lengua del chico. El otro se dispuso a cumplir la orden de su capitán, cortándole la lengua al rubio con un kunai. Empezaron a reírse de Menma al verlo de esa manera, todo apuñaleado, con la boca repleta de sangre, ahogándose en su propio sufrimiento.

El último sofocante dolor que Menma sintió fue el de su brazo izquierdo siendo desprendido de su cuerpo por la katana de uno de los ANBU. El chorro de sangre salió sin ningún impedimento por el área mutilada de aquella extremidad, bañando todo su cuerpo de aquel líquido siniestro. Era tanta la sangre derramada que incluso se podía oler el aroma metálico en el aire.

—Ahora quemen su cuerpo —ordenó estoicamente—. Déjenlo reducido a cenizas, tal y como hizo él hace doce años con Konoha. Luego desháganse de las cenizas. Que no quedé nada que vincule al demonio con este mundo.

Los hombres asintieron.

—Katon: Jihanenshô no Jutsu (Elem fuego: Combustión espontánea)

El Uzumaki pudo sentir un calor recorrerle los pies. Aun su cuerpo podía sentir el dolor de las llamas quemándolo, pero ya no era tan agonizante como al principio. Repentinamente Menma sonrió.

—_¿Por qué los seres humanos le tienen miedo a la muerte? _—Pensó a punto de perder la conciencia—. _¿Por qué los seres humanos buscan la venganza? ¿A que sabe? ¿Por qué simplemente no escriben su odio en el hielo, y esperan a que salga el sol? ¿Por qué les apetece matar? _

—El maldito está sonriendo. —señaló uno de los ANBUs.

—_Ah… puedo sentirlo en mi _—Menma ensanchó su sonrisa—_. 'El odio'… ¿A esto se refería Kura-chan?_—eso fue lo último que pensó antes de perder la conciencia completamente.

—¡El demonio está despertando!

Un chakra rojo empezó a emanar de los poros del Uzumaki. Los tres hombres pudieron sentir el monstruoso poder del demonio, por lo que tomaron posición defensiva. El ANBU con máscara de halcón apuntó su espada al cuello del chico, pero antes de arremeterla, Menma se zafó de su amarre, destruyendo la cruz de madera en mil pedazos.

—¡Rodéenlo y mátenlo!

El cuerpo de Menma se tornó de un oscuro escarlata, mientras le nacían cuatro colas.

—¡Katon: HikuiOka! (Elem fuego: Llamarada descendente) —El ANBU con máscara de comadreja realizó rápidos sellos de mano y luego envió un torrente de fuego hacia Menma, pero este lo esquivó a una velocidad casi supersónica, luego dirigiéndose hacia él y golpeándolo en el rostro con fuerza. El golpe fue tan abrupto que no sólo rompió su máscara, sino que partió su cuello, matándolo.

A los otros dos le hizo básicamente lo mismo. Podían ser ANBUs, pero no eran contrincantes para el Kyûbi, y menos cuando este se hallaba sumamente enojado, como en ese momento. Con una espada de chakra le mutiló la cabeza a uno de los hombres, y al ANBU sobrante lo rebanó por la mitad, dejándolo tirado en el suelo con sus intestinosdesparramados por todo el lugar.

El suelo estaba teñido de un color carmesí. Allí, Menma cayó fuertemente, mientras el chakra del Kyûbi se iba evaporando con lentitud, dejándolo casi muerto en el suelo.

**—¡Perdón por haber tardado tanto, Menma-sama, no sé por qué se me complicó poder brindarte mi chakra! —**gritó la Kitsune, devastada**—. ¡Menma-sama! ¡Despierta por favor!¡Puedo sentir tu corazón latir aun!¡Te prometo que vas a sobrevivir! Yo no permitiré que mueras… —**aseguró entre lágrimas**—. ¡No te duermas!**

* * *

Mientras tanto, en la habitación de Naruto…

—A-auch… —se quejó el rubio—. ¡Ten cuidado, Ino-chan!

—Ya termine de curarte —La rubia se levantó. Luego se sentó al lado de Naruto para empezar a curarle el golpe que tenía en la mejilla—. ¡Qué clase de hermano tienes! ¡¿Cómo se atreve a darte de cumpleaños una puñalada?!

—Ino-chan, cálmate —suspiró—. Él jamás había actuado así, muchas veces peleábamos por idioteces, pero esta vez fue diferente, él debió tener sus razones para hacerlo… yo también lo golpee.

—Sí, si… como digas. Igual, un derechazo no es lo mismo que una acuchillada.

—Él pronto vendrá a disculparse —Naruto volvió a suspirar—. De todas formas, gracias por venir. No sabía que sabias mi fecha de cumpleaños.

—Todos lo saben —Ino sonrió—. Todos saben el cumpleaños de "los gemelos demonios". Pero tranquilo, yo no te considero un demonio.

Naruto sonrió disimuladamente. A veces Ino podía ser buena persona.

—¿Pero… por qué tu hermano te hizo eso? —preguntó la rubia.

—No tengo ni idea —Naruto se encogió de hombros—. Empezó a actuar extraño de repente.

—Bueno, la aldea está un poco agitada hoy —indicó mirando hacia la ventana—. Hoy se conmemora el día en que Konoha fue atacada por el Kyûbi y, encima, mi padre me dijo que se estaba corriendo el rumor de que puede haber una invasión a la aldea.

—¿Enserio? —Naruto se levantó de golpe. Esa podía ser la razón por la cual sus padres no se encontraban en casa—. C-creo que debería ir a buscar a mi hermano… hace una hora que salió y no ha vuelto.

—Sí —apoyó Ino—, yo te puedo ayudar.

—¿Me ayudarías a buscarlo?

—Oh sí… —sonrió, levantándose de la cama— pero primero… —Ino caminó hacia la peinadora de la habitación y se agachó para guardar los vendajes y las pomadas con las que lo había curado.

Ella estaba vestida de manera casual, con una camisa de tirantes color amarillo, y una falda corta color rosada. Al rubio le fue imposible no mirar el trasero de la Yamanaka, pero él no contaba con que a ella se le verían completamente las bragas mientras se agachaba.

—_Son negras,_ —pensó, tragando fuertemente, sujetando las sabanas de la cama—. _Sus bragas son negras._

—¿Qué sucede Naruto? —Ino volteó y se dirigió nuevamente a la cama.

—Es que… —bajó la vista, levemente sonrojado— necesito mi porta shuriken, está en la gaveta de abajo. —Naruto sólo quería que Ino se volviera agachar al frente de él.

—No te muevas, yo te las busco —la rubia se ofreció nuevamente a ir hacia la peinadora, y tal como se lo había indicado el Uzumaki, hurgó en la última gaveta—. Por todos los cielos, todo esto está desordenado. ¡Es imposible buscar algo aquí!

Naruto se levantó silenciosamente y se colocó a espaldas de Ino, ella se sorprendió al verlo y se irguió, confundida.

—Tú, no te muevas. —Naruto la tomó por los hombros, haciendo que a la chica le recorriera una agradable sensación debido al tacto. Sus manos estaban tibias, y temblaba levemente.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Ino tratando de voltearse, pero Naruto se lo impidió, y la apegó más hacia la peinadora.

—¿Crees que soy idiota? —Le susurró al oído, sonriendo—. Si me sigues provocando de esta manera, enloqueceré.

Naruto bajó su mano hasta la falda de la rubia e introdujo su mano por debajo, rozando las bragas con sus dedos. Ino se sonrojó violentamente al sentirlo. Se volteó y lo cacheteó.

—¡Como te atreves! —exclamó enojada. Pero Naruto sonrió. Aquel golpe sólo había aumentado la excitación en él. Se volvió a acercar, esta vez quedando al frente de Ino, obligándola a sentarse en el tocador hasta pegar su espalda del espejo. De esa manera emprendió nuevamente sus caricias encima de las bragas de Ino. Ella serró sus ojos y tomó con fuerza la mano de Naruto que la estaba tocando, pero no hizo nada para impedirle seguir su actividad. Él sonrió al verla cooperativa. Su dedo podía sentir la intimidad de ella, la cual estaba empezando a humedecerse.

—Abre un poco las piernas… —ordenó sutilmente, comenzando a tocar sus senos con la otra mano.

—Aléjate Naruto, hablo enserio —advirtió completamente sonrojada—. N-no me toques…

El rubio metió la mano bajo su camisa, incrementando el contacto en sus pezones rígidos. Los masajeó y jugó con ellos sin dejar de acariciarla abajo. Naruto pudo percibir la humedad de Ino con sus dedos encima de la fina tela, por lo que decidió introducir su mano en las bragas, palpando de mejor forma su caliente vagina. Sus dedos se movían solos a lo largo de toda su intimidad.

—Pero si estás mojada —Naruto le quitó la oscura prenda interior—, mira, tus bragas están empapadas.

—No hagas esto… —La respiración de Ino empezó a acelerarse a medida que Naruto hundía sus dedos en su interior. Ella no quería aceptarlo, pero en realidad estaba disfrutando mucho de esa situación. Abrió sus piernas lo más que pudo, permitiéndole a Naruto un mejor contacto—. Ahh… ahh… ¡Ahh! N-Naruto…

—Eso es, Ino-chan —El rubio metía y sacaba con facilidad sus dedos de aquella área, mientras su otra mano le acariciaba sus pezones—. Córrete en mi mano. Quiero ver tu expresión máxima de placer.

—¡Ahhh~! —gimió. Naruto no perdió detalle de ninguna facción realizada por la rubia al llegar a su primer orgasmo. Ella serró fuertemente sus lagrimosos ojos, apoyó su cabeza del espejo, un hilillo de saliva surcó su mejilla y su rostro se coloreó con un adorable carmesí. Sus jugos vaginales no sólo humedecieron la mano entera de Naruto, sino que parte del tocador quedó impregnado con su esencia.

—Siempre he pensado que tus labios son realmente hermosos —Naruto se acercó al rostro de la jadeante Yamanaka, muy cerca de sus labios, pero sin tocarlos —. Me gustaría probarlos. ¿Me permites?

—No te me acerques. —insistió la chica. Sin embargo, no hacía absolutamente nada para separar su rostro del rubio, es decir, que si quisiera, Naruto la podría besar en ese preciso instante. Ver a Ino actuando de esa manera logró excitarlo aún más. Su boca decía que no, pero todo su cuerpo clamaba que siguiera.

—¿Siempre eres así de testaruda? —preguntó el rubio sonriendo de medio lado. Ino desvió su mirada al costado, completamente sonrojada. Naruto sacó su lengua y lamió la comisura de sus labios, sacándole un leve suspiro. De igual manera, Ino sacó su lengua para encontrarse con la de Naruto. Luego, ambos comenzaron a besarse, lentamente.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó Ino interrumpiendo el beso al sentir la entrepierna de Naruto chocar con una de sus piernas.

—¿Esto? —señaló, bajándose los pantalones y mostrando su miembro erecto. Ino por poco muere de la vergüenza al verlo—. Esto es lo que tú causas en mí. Chúpalo.

—¡¿Eh?! —Abrió sus ojos exageradamente, bajándose del tocador—. ¡I-idiota! Que te hace pensar que yo…

Naruto tomó a Ino por el brazo y luego la sentó en la cama. Se posicionó frente a ella y le restregó su miembro en la cara.

—Me gustas más cuando estás callada —sonrió el Uzumaki. Luego hizo que ella tomara su pene en sus manos—. Sólo hazlo. Necesito que lo hagas.

Ella serró sus ojos, indecisa de obedecer al rubio. Abrió su boca he introdujo sólo el principio, sacando sutilmente su lengua, rozándolo. Ino escuchó un leve gemido por parte de Naruto, el cual le pareció el sonido más sensual que había escuchado en toda su vida. Quiso escuchar más, así que tomó el pene con ambas manos, y luego empezó a dar lamidas a lo largo de toda su longitud, chupaba el principio y el final, empapándolo con su saliva.

Naruto quitó la coleta que amarraba el rubio cabello de Ino, haciendo que callera por sus hombros. Le acarició la cabeza, mientras gemía levemente a causas de las lamidas. El placer aumentó en el rubio, cuando Ino metió su miembro en su boca y empezó a marcar un ritmo de vaivén, metiéndolo y sacándolo, mientras sus pequeñas manos masturbaban aquel sector que no alcanzaba a introducirse en su boca.

Repentinamente, Naruto se separó y tumbó a Ino en la cama. Él necesitaba sentirla de una manera más profunda, así que rápidamente se colocó entre las piernas de la rubia, teniendo una vista perfecta de su intimidad.

—Estás mojada de nuevo —Naruto pasó su dedo a lo largo de toda su vagina, humedeciéndolo, para luego llevarlo a la boca de la rubia y hacer que ella lo lamiera. Ver a Ino así de sumisa y obediente simplemente le fascinó—. Todo lubricado dolerá menos.

El Uzumaki acercó su miembro a la intimidad de Ino, y fue introduciéndolo lentamente. Trató de ser lo más sutil posible para que a ella no le doliera tanto. Pero la tarea se le estaba haciendo sumamente fácil, ya que la vagina estaba sumamente lubricada.

—¡Ahh! —gimió la rubia echando su cabeza hacia atrás al sentirlo completamente adentro. Naruto se inclinó encima de ella para tener acceso a su cuello, y sujetando sus caderas empezó a envestirla. Lentamente fue aumentando su velocidad—. ¡Ahhh! —Ino empezó a gritar del placer—. ¿A-ahora vas a demostrarme hasta donde puedes llegar?

Sin sacar su pene, Naruto cambió de posición ágilmente. Se acostó justo al lado de Ino pegando su pecho con la espalda de ella, le levantó una pierna con un su mano y comenzó a penetrarla más salvajemente.

—Llegaré hasta lo más profundo de ti —le susurró en el oído—. Apuesto a que gritaras mí nombre. —luego empezó a besar su nuca.

—¿Eso crees? ¡Ahh!

Aquella posición le permitió a Naruto llegar al punto de máximo placer de Ino, cada vez que la envestía hasta lo más profundo ella gemía y se removía salvajemente.

—Je —Naruto dejó de sostenerle la pierna y llevó su mano hasta uno de sus senos, masajeándolo y acariciándolo—. Ya te estoy haciendo gemir, hermosa…

—¡Ahhh~! ¡Ah! ¡Na! ¡N-na~!

—¡Sí Ino-chan! ¡Di mi nombre!

—¡Ahh! ¡Ahhmm! ¡Na-na!

—¡Dilo!

—¡N-Naruto! ¡Naruto! ¡Naruto~!

—¡Sí, Ino-chan!

—¡Ahh! ¡M-más rápido! —Gimió la rubia, empezando a acariciar su propia vagina—. ¡M-me vengo! ¡Ahhhhh~!

—Ino-chan… —Naruto dio con fuerza su última estocada antes de llegar a su orgasmo, colmando de semen el interior de Ino, y salpicando las sabanas.

—Princesa —le susurró el rubio al oído—, tu interior es tan cálido… —empezó a lamer el oído de la rubia.

—Ahh, Naruto —gimió la Yamanaka, sintiendo las secuelas del violento orgasmo acabado de experimentar—. N-Naruto.

—¿Dime?

—Y-ya me vine… ¿Ya puedes salirte de mí vagina?

—Déjame estar otro momento así —Naruto inhaló el dulce olor del cuello de Ino, embriagándose con aquel aroma—, humm, tú eres… ¿Cómo decirlo…? Deliciosa…

Luego de un corto momento, el Uzumaki sacó su miembro del interior de Ino, lentamente, aun sintiendo las paredes internas aprisionarlo deliciosamente.

—Este es el mejor cumpleaños de mi vida. —suspiró, cansado.

Ino permaneció a espaldas del rubio, igual de cansada y en silencio.

—Naruto… estoy confundida —dijo ella de repente—. A mí me gusta Sasuke-kun, pero tú…

¡Cierto!

Naruto frunció el ceño al escuchar aquello. Eso obviamente tenía que ser una mentira, de lo contrario ¿por qué ella se acababa de entrega a él? Ino era una chica inteligente, tarde o temprano debía recapacitar y despertar de aquel estúpido enamoramiento.

Mofó enojado y silenciosamente le dio la espalda a la rubia, tratando de contener sus palabras. Quería decirle que Sasuke era un completo bueno para nada, y que él era mil veces mejor. Sí. Pero Naruto prefirió mantenerse callado. Sin duda, Ino se daría cuenta ella misma de lo equivocada que estaba su manera de ver al Uchiha.

—_Karin-onee siente celos de las otras chicas que se me acercan, seguramente porque está enamorada de mí y no quiere compartirme con ninguna otra_ —pensó Naruto_—, ahora puedo entender lo que ella siente, yo jamás sería capaz de compartir a Ino-chan con el Débil-idiota… si Ino-chan es mía no será de nadie más. Mis chicas, son sólo mías, de nadie más. _

—Tú —habló Ino, sacando al rubio de sus pensamientos—, tú, Naruto-kun, eres diferente a los otros chicos. Tienes algo, que de alguna manera, capta mi atención…

* * *

En la torre del Hokage…

Las cosas estaban un poco descontroladas. Lo que el Yondaime menos quería era sembrar el pánico entre sus ninjas, pero con aquella situación inminente, eso era casi inevitable. Luego de salir de la junta organizada por el Damiyô del Fuego, Minato convocó una reunión urgente con los ninjas de más alto rango en Konoha para comunicar la situación. Pero, por algún sorprendente motivo, la información ya se encontraba circulando.

—¡Yondaime-sama! —exclamó Hayate preocupado—. ¡¿Los rumores son ciertos?!

—¡¿Hace dos días Kumo le declaró la guerra a Konoha?! —preguntó Ebisu, igual de preocupado.

Todos en la sala estaban preocupados, aunque unos lo demostraban más que otros. De alguna manera aquella información había logrado filtrarse del gobierno, aunque al parecer, sólo eran rumores. Minato suspiró con dificultad, él tenía que corroborar ese sombrío rumor.

—Sí —confirmó el Yondaime—, según las amenazas del Raikage, los ninjas de Kumo estarán invadiendo Konoha mañana.

—¡¿Qué?! —exclamó la mayoría.

Los ancianos del consejo se miraron mutuamente, preocupados.

—¡¿Cuáles son las razones?!

—¡¿Qué vamos a hacer?!

—Tomemos las circunstancias con calma —interrumpió Minato—. Kumogakure y el País del Rayo, están plenamente dispuestos a comenzar una guerra entre aldeas, así que la razón debe ser grave.

—Eso quiere decir —habló Azuma—, Yondaime-sama, ¿Que no sabemos las razones por la cuales pelearemos en una guerra?

—Así es.

—¿Entonces qué haremos?

—¡Yondaime-sama! ¡¿Está dispuesto a aceptar la guerra sin ninguna razón?!

—Debe haber una razón lógica por la cual el Raikage reaccione tan arbitrariamente. —indicó Hiruzen, pensativo.

—¿Dónde se realizaran las batallas? —Preguntó Kurenai—. No podemos dejar que traspasen nuestro territorio.¡Debemos dejar a nuestras familias fuera de esto!

—Yo —interrumpió Minato seriamente—, no permitiré que ninguno de los ninjas de Konoha pelee y muera en el campo de batalla sin antes saber la causa de la disputa.

—¡¿Qué haremos?!

—Yo me reuniré personalmente con el Raikage para aclarar esta situación. —informó el rubio.

—¿Quiere decir que irá usted solo al campo de batalla en representación a todos los ninjas de Konoha? —preguntó Anko, algo preocupada—. ¿Enfrentará a todo el batallón de Kumo usted solo?

—Yo no enfrentaré al batallón —explicó—, enfrentaré al líder del batallón y me desharé del problema desde la raíz.

—¡Eso es demasiado peligroso! —manifestó Kushina visiblemente preocupada—. ¡El Hokage no debe mostrarse durante la guerra! ¡Eso te convertiría en un blanco fácil!

—Él no irá solo. —interrumpió una voz gruesa.

Todos en la sala voltearon hacia la entrada, donde Jiraiya, Orochimaru y Tsunade acababan de hacer una entrada triunfal.

—Por suerte, con Jiraiya en Konoha, somos nuevamente los Sannin Legendarios. —señaló Orochimaru.

—Nosotros contamos como un batallón entero. —indicó Tsunade, colocando sus brazos en sus voluptuosas cinturas.

.

.

.

No había tiempo que perder. Luego de formular un rápido plan de intercepción, Minato y los Sannin se prepararon para partir de Konoha, junto a un seleccionado grupo de ANBUs. Kushina estaba dispuesta a acompañarlos, pero el Yondaime se negó rotundamente, alegando que, era mejor que ella se quedara en Konoha para cuidar a sus hijos. No sabían cuando Kumo podía atacar la aldea repentinamente, así que era necesario que un grupo de ninjas hábiles permanecieran en Konoha.

—¿Estarás bien? —Kushina le sonrió a su esposo, tratando de ocultar su preocupación, sin tener mucho éxito.

—Sí —asintió el Yondaime, colocándose su capa—, pero quizás tarde un poco. Cuando vayas a casa y veas a los niños,hazle saber mis disculpas, diles que a ambos les tengo un gran regalo de cumpleaños. Y no te preocupes tanto por Naruto, él es un chico muy fuerte. Pero procura mantener a Menma vigilado, sabes que en cualquier momento puede perder el control.

—Lo sé, Minato —sonrió—, no hables como si no nos fuéramos ver en tres años.

Minato asintió. Luego ambos compartieron un beso.

En la otra sala, Dan se posicionó al frente de todos los ninjas que aún seguían allí.

—¡Atención! —exclamó el peliazul, captando las miradas de todos—. Mientras que Minato-sama se adelanta al campo de batalla, nosotros tenemos que organizar las respectivas brigadas para luego partir junto al Hokage. No sabemos si resultará lo planeado por él, así que nosotros debemos estar preparados. ¡Yo seré quien estará a cargo en la ausencia de Minato-sama!

* * *

Horas después. A las afueras de Konoha…

Ya era de noche en el bosque. El frío y los animales estaban haciendo de las suyas. Kuratsuki había usado todo su poder para mantener vivo a su Jinchûriki, pero ahora, después de casi diez horas sin haber recibido debida atención médica, la tarea se le estaba haciendo complicada. Los animales salvajes ya se habían devorado a los cadáveres de los ANBUs, incluso acababan de devorar el brazo que le habían arrancado a Menma. Sin embargo aún no se habían acercado al rubio, cuyas pulsaciones eran débiles, pero al fin de cuenta, eran pulsaciones de vida.

—Tengo sueño, —indicó Menma acostado al frente de la jaula de Kuratsuki, en su subconsciente—. Ya es de noche, creo que dormiré una siesta.

**—Si te duermes, morirás.**

—¿Ya no estoy muerto?

**—No, no estás muerto hasta que te rindas y dejes de respirar.**

—¿Rendirme…? Si… quiero rendirme.

**—¿Qué demonios estás diciendo? ¡Alguien vendrá por ti! ¡Te curarás!**

—Me arrebataron mi voz, Kura-chan. Me falta un ojo y además me falta un brazo. ¿Crees que podré vivir así?

**—¡Claro que podrás vivir así! ¡Idiota!**

—No… mi sueño era ser un ninja como mi padre… en mi condición actual lo único que podré ser es un estorbo. Prefiero morir a ser un estorbo.

**—¡Cállate!**

—Además… ya no siento nada… en mi corazón… ni envidia… ni amor… ni odio… no siento nada.

**—Menma-sama… —**Kuratsuki apretó los barrotes de las rejas, con enojo**—._ Si alguien no viene rápido a auxiliarlo, este crío morirá, y por consiguiente yo también moriré. No puedo morir aquí. ¡Demonios!_**

Unos pasos que se aproximaban lentamente al cuerpo de Menma alertaron a la Kitsune.

**—¡Hay alguien allá afuera! ¡Menma-sama despierta! —**exclamó desesperada.

Un hombre con túnica negra, guantes del mismo color y una peculiar máscara anaranjada, se acercó al rubio. Dicho hombre estaba algo impactado por la masacre en el lugar, sin duda aquella escena era algo perturbadora. Se agachó al lado del rubio y empezó a detallarlo. El pobre estaba todo apuñaleado.

¿Qué clases de bastardos le harían eso a una joven criatura como esa?

—Vaya, una vez Danzô me comentó que esto tarde o temprano pasaría —El sujeto enmascarado palpó el rostro vendado de Menma—. Pero no imaginaba que la gente de Konoha fuera tan brutal.

—A-au-ba… —musitó el rubio repentinamente.

El hombre no pudo evitar sentirse sorprendido al escucharlo hablar, puesto que debido al estado en cómo se encontraba su cuerpo y la cantidad de sangre que había perdido lo más lógico era que estuviera inconsciente, incluso muerto.

Ya, Uzumaki tenía que ser.

—"Ayuda" ¿Dices? —El hombre se acercó al rubio con una sonrisa—. Este debe ser mi día de suerte. —rió.

Se levantó del suelo y se alejó unos metros de Menma. Respiró el aire puro del bosque y echó un largo vistazo a toda la aldea, suspirando.

—Definitivamente esta aldea no ha cambiado nada. Está tal y como la recuerdo el día que la invadí junto al Kyûbi —recordó risueño—. Sólo falta el exquisito olor del fuego quemándola. La sangre de los aldeanos derramada por el suelo, y uno que otro grito de desesperación. Eso sería música para mis oídos.

El hombre giró, encontrándose nuevamente con el lastimoso escenario. Detallando los cuerpos comidos por los animales a unos metros. Posó sus brazos en su cintura.

—¿Mataste a estas personas tú solo, pequeño? —el hombre se acercó nuevamente al rubio—. ¿Estás personas te hicieron eso?

—Ah… ah…

—No, no te esfuerces por hablar —El enmascarado le tapó la boca—. Te curaré y te llevaré a un lugar mejor, lejos de esta podrida aldea.

Aquel hombre tomó a Menma delicadamente entre sus brazos, procurando no tocar las agujas y shuriken que estaban clavadas a lo largo de su cuerpo. De esa manera el enmascarado lo levantó del suelo, y se dispuso a alejarse del lugar.

—Oh, perdón por no presentarme, que mal educado soy —sonrió bajó su máscara—, mi nombre es Madara. Uchiha Madara.

* * *

.

Continuará...

Bueno, ¡espero les haya gustado el NaruIno! Sé que al principio dije que ningunas de las chicas de los once novatos de Konoha estaría en el Harem del rubio pero… ¡Ino es muy sexy, no la puedo dejar por fuera! Igualmente Tenten.

Comunicado: Tengo que pedirles a todos mis lectores que tengan un poco de paciencia con los lemonazos, aun Naruto es un niño de 12 años, sin embargo coloco lemon de él aun teniendo esa corta edad porque me gusta escribirlos, pero no debería, estoy dándole un mal ejemplo a todos los niños de esa edad que leen esto XD. Pero cuando Naruto haya crecido (Que ocurrirá en capítulos muy cercanos, creo que dentro de 5 más o menos) allí sí se ponchará a todas sin pensarlo dos veces, lo aclaro ya que una personita me criticó por ser tan insípida con los lemons y el protagonista. Tengan paciencia mis queridos hermanos, ¡Tarde o temprano Naruto tendrá un trio con Amaya y Mikoto, de igual manera se ponchará a su querida mami y quizás a Temari sin que Shikamaru se entere!

Y respecto a lo que le sucedió a Menma en este capítulo, sí, a veces soy un poco gore. Algo me quedó después de ver Ganzt tantas veces XD

¡Esto a penas se está empezando a desarrollar!

¡Cuídense! Nos leemos luego.

¡Byee!


End file.
